Vengeance contre les yeux de loup
by Werewolf03
Summary: Werewolf est une jeune femme amnésique incapable de se souvenir de son passé. Faisant partit d'un groupe de mercenaire dont la mission est de tuer Big Mom. Seul la jeune femme survit grâce son don et à cause de ses yeux hors norme. Big Mom l'intégrera à sa famille en lui faisant épouser un de ses fils : Charlotte Katakuri. Seulement, le passé de Wereworlf viendra refaire surface.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur l'univers de One Piece. Cette fois ci, je m'attaque à un autre équipage qui est de taille puisqu'il s'agit de l'équipage de Big Mom ! Gros challenge ! Ayant lu le dernier manga qui est sorti, j'ai craquer pour l'un des ses fils. Sa prime est de plus de 1 milliard de Berry's, c'est un général sucré, j'ai nommé : Charlotte Katakuri ( dans le manga c'est Dent de Chien mais j'ai préféré gardé le nom original bien que dans ma fic je raccorde les deux en disant que Katakuri veut dire Dent de Chien, bien que je suppose que la traduction n'est pas la bonne). Cela vous permettre cher lecteur de patienter jusqu'au prochaines aventure d'Aurore et Kidd. Je vais essayer de m'écarter de mon personnage d'Aurore bien que mon personnage aura quelque similitude avec elle. Grande différence, mon personnage est bien une humaine à cent pour sang et qu'elle est amnésique en ce qui concerne son passé ! Malgré qu'elle est un don, une sorte de sixième sens et des des yeux hors normes, ce qui est le cas de la plupart des personnages de One Piece, elle n'a pas manger un fruit du démon. Voilà c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire là dessus. Ah si ! J'oubliais, le contexte de l'histoire se déroule bien avant l'arc Tougato, donc désoler mais pas de Luffy, pas de Bege. Désoler pour ceux qui attendaient notre fameux Chapeau de Paille. Sur ceux bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

Prologue

 _Flash Back..._

 _Tout commence sur une île dans le Nouveau Monde, où le climat était composé de deux saisons : été et hiver. Le premier durait pratiquement 8 années tandis que le second ne durait que 2 années. Composé de plusieurs villages éloignés les un des autres par une flore qui ressemblait à une forêt banal sur une partit de l'île tandis que de l'autre côté elle se rapprochait plus d'une forêt tropicale. La faune aussi par était aussi unique que la flore. Adapté selon leur environnement dans lequel ils vivaient. Tous le monde essayait de cohabiter malgré le climat, cela n'empêcha pas des petits incidents._

 _Pour autant, un jour alors que l'hiver était là, une tragédie se produisit. Caché dans la partit banal de la forêt un manoir luxueux fut la proie des flammes. A l'intérieur, une fillette d'à peine 10 ans cherchait désespérément ses parents._

 _\- Maman ! Papa ! Où êtes vous ?_

 _Malgré les flammes, elle continua de chercher ses parents. Faisant fit de la fumée qui s'infiltrait dans sa gorge, de la cendre qui la fit pleuré, des flammes lui chauffant la peau telle la langue d'un serpent qui la lui léchait, la fillette continua de chercher. Dans ce chaos, elle pouvait entendre les cris d'agonies de plusieurs personnes. Les domestiques ? Elle ne savait pas. Voyant l'immense, escalier, elle y grimpa évitant de justesse une poutre qui rongée par le feu tomba manquant d'écraser l'enfant. Courant, elle hurla aussi fort que pouvait sa petite voix :_

 _\- MAMAN ! PAPA !_

 _Au détour d'un couloir, elle crut entendre son nom être appeler mais à cause du bruit des flammes, elle ne put en être sur. De plus à qui appartenait cette voix ? A son père ? A sa mère ? La fillette ne put la reconnaître. Continuant sa course, elle vit quelqu'un, un homme mais elle était pas sur. Étais ce son père ? Elle l'appela :_

 _\- PAPA !_

 _La silhouette s'arrêta comme si la personne avait reconnut l'enfant avant de prononcer son nom. Bien entendu, elle ne l'entendit pas comme elle ne vit pas la personne. C'était comme si quelque chose rendait flou l'homme, le rendant non identifiable pour la fillette. Étais ce à cause du feu, de la fumée qui narquoise voulait masqué l'homme pour faire oublier ce souvenir à une enfant innocente ? En tout cas une chose était sur, la fillette voulut s'approcher quand elle se stoppa net. Quelque chose avait giclé sur son visage. Quelque chose de poisseux, de collant que l'enfant eut du mal à enlever. Réussissant à retrouver partiellement la vue, elle remarqua que l'homme avait disparut. Où était il ? Qu'es ce qui avait gicler sur son visage ? Pleurant de nouveau, elle hurla de nouveau :_

 _\- MAMAN ! PAPA !_

 _Encore, encore et encore ! La fillette cria pour que ses parents viennent la retrouver. Qu'ils lui disent de se réveiller car elle était en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Que tout ceci n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar ! Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas un cauchemar ! Tout en continuant de pleurer, l'enfant ne vit pas une ombre menaçante venir vers elle quelque chose dans sa main droite. Lorsque cette main se leva sur l'enfant, une détonation se fit entendre. Puis soudain, la fillette sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle avait l'impression de voler, elle entendit des halètements avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Une femme était en train de la porter contre elle courant pour la sauver. D'autres bruits se firent entendre._

 _Soudain, l'enfant sentit l'air froid lui mordre les joues. Comment c'était elle retrouver dehors si vite ? Elle sentit qu'on la posait au sol couvert de neige et que celle qui l'avait porter se mit à sa hauteur, posant une main sur sa tête lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur. Pour autant, le visage de cette femme restait flou devant l'enfant. Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à voir cette femme correctement ? Pourquoi ? De plus la voix de celle -ci sonnait comme déformé aux oreilles de l'enfant. Elle savait qu'elle connaissait cette voix. Elle en était sur ? Étais ce sa mère ? Sa sœur ? Ou encore une domestique ? Impossible pour elle de mettre un nom ou un visage sur cette voix qui lui chuchotais des mots doux entre coupées de sanglots. Pourquoi cette femme pleurait elle ?_

 _\- Je suis désolée...vraiment désolée...pardon ma chérie..._

 _Ma chérie ? Serais ce sa mère ? Alors pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas voir son visage nom d'un chien ? Pourquoi lui dire qu'elle était désoler. Tout ce mélangeait dans la tête de l'enfant qui essayait tant désespérément de mettre un vissage et une voix sur cette inconnue. Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre ainsi que des clameurs tels que :_

 _\- Les voilà !_

 _\- Vite rattrapons les !_

 _\- Elles doivent pas nous échapper !_

 _La femme inconnue tourna la tête derrière elle avant de reporter son regard vers l'enfant qui paniquait. Lui déposant un baiser sur son front, la femme posa ses mains sur ses épaules frêles qui tremblait de froid, elle lui dit d'une voix assurer :_

 _\- Cours ! Va te cacher dans les bois ! Ne te retourne surtout ! Ne les laisses pas t'attraper !_

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- ...va te rejoindre mon cœur. Ne t'en fait surtout pas ! Va maintenant !_

 _La fillette fit ce que la femme lui ordonna de faire. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas entendu le premier mot qu'elle avait prononcer ? Pourquoi ? L'enfant ne le sut pas puisqu'elle courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes le pouvait. Malgré la neige qui la glaçait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la fillette continuais de courir sans se retourner comme l'inconnue le lui avait dit. Les branches des arbres lui fouettais le corps, les jambes, les bras, le visage mais elle continuait de courir. Elle se demandait si la femme la suivait. Qui était elle ? Cette question obsédait l'enfant qui à un moment se prit les pieds dans un branche la faisant tomber au point qu'elle déboula pendant un moment. Durant sa chute, le sol l'égratigna, des petits cailloux s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Elle avait mal, très mal. Puis soudain, sa tête cogna contre quelque chose. Ce fut les ténèbres, la neige la recouvrit tel un manteau froid et glacé puis..._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Se réveillant en sursaut, couverte de sueur, une jeune femme haleta pendant un moment. Tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche, elle se demandait où elle se trouvait avant de reprendre ses esprits. Se passant la main sur son visage, elle murmura :

\- Encore ce maudit rêve ! Pourquoi, je ne rappelle plus de rien ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à voir leurs visages ? Ou a entendre leur voix ? Rhaaa !

La jeune femme donna un coup dans le mur qui se fissura à cause de l'impact. Enlevant la couette d'un air rageant, elle se leva pour aller poster devant la fenêtre qui laissait entrer les rayons de la pleine lune. Une fois devant, elle croisa les bras sur son torse, pour observer le paysage plongé dans la nuit. Elle ne portait juste qu'un t-shirt et un short en flanelle comme pyjama mais elle n'avait pas froid vu qu'il s'agissait d'une île au climat chaud. Elle observa le ciel nocturne pendant un bon moment avant de voir l'heure afficher sur un réveil poser sur sa table de nuit :

\- 2h00 du matin ! Putain ! Pourquoi ce maudit rêve ne me laisse -t-il pas dormir ? Enfin, j'ai pas sommeille donc autant en profiter pour aller s'entraîner un peu dehors. Caleb ma m'incendier demain mais bon quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

S'écartant de la fenêtre la jeune femme troqua son pyjama contre une tenue un peu approprier composé d'un débardeur kaki, un short en toile, des ranger, de lunette de soudure comme bandeau suivit d'une sacoche verte foncé et comme arme, elle se munit d'un couteau qu'elle accrocha autour de sa cuisse gauche. Prenant une ceinture, elle y mit un pistolet avant de l'accrocher à sa taille. Une fois prête, ne voulant réveiller personne, elle ouvrit la fenêtre avant d'enjamber le rebord avant de sauter de branche en branche. Il faut dire que l'endroit où elle habitait avec le reste de sa « famille », était un gigantesque arbre dont l'intérieur avait été creuse pour en faire une maison gigantesque à l'abri des bêtes sauvages et qui se fondait parfaitement dans l'environnement.

Glissant sur une liane, elle atterrit au sol avant de regarder une dernière fois la maison avant de rabattre ses lunettes sur son nez et de partir en courant dans la forêt. Il fallait qu'elle se dépense, elle voulait hurler, fracasser quelque chose. La jeune femme pria pour rencontrer n'importe quoi qui se montre comme un défi pour elle. Elle en avait besoins. De plus, elle n'avait aucunement besoins de lampe torche, connaissant le monde sauvage comme sa poche. Pendant presque six ans, elle avait vécut comme un animal sauvage, six ans, où elle devait apprendre à survire seule sinon la jeune femme aurait été tuer par une quelconque bête. Seth lui disait qu'elle devait avoir du sang animal dans les veines pour avoir survécut assez longtemps en pleine nature ou n'importe quel autre enfant serait mort. Il lui avait même dit qu'elle devait avoir du sang de loup vu comment elle se comportait quelque fois. Elle se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas tort. Parfois, elle oubliais comment bien se comporter laissant son côté sauvage prendre le dessus.

Ce n'était pas facile d'oublier six année de solitude sans autre compagnie que des animaux au lieu des humains. Mais bon, ils l'avaient pratiquement tous accepter comme elle était et c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait au fond de son cœur. Une famille qui l'aimait telle qu'elle l'était malgré sa différence. Car après tout, qui aurait pu ne pas avoir peur en la voyant pour la première fois ? Qui ne se serait pas demander si elle était vraiment normale ? Après tout quel être humain pouvait avoir des yeux comme elle ? Des yeux de loup.

 **N/A : Et voilà mon prologue. Oui, je sais il est très court voir vraiment court. Mais si je dévoilais tout ce ne serait pas drôle. Alors que là, je peux faire travailler votre imagination. Je sais que vous vous posez tout un tas de question à propos de mon personnage. Patience, je vais écrire très vite la suite. Vous ferez plus ample connaissance avec tous le monde. Qui ils sont, à quoi ils ressemblent et leur mission. Si vous avez aimer laisser un commentaire. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine.**


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A : Tadamm ! Voici le premier chapitre qui racontera la vie de mon personnage et de sa famille. Grande fan du film « princesse mononoké », je m'inspire du personnage de San pour créer, les origines sauvage de Werewolf. Faut dire que c'est l'un des films que je préfères de Myasaki et qu'en plus je suis une grande fan des loups. Je reprend une chanson de 2WEI « Survivor » que l'on retrouve dans le Tomb Raider qui est sortit cette année. Cette chanson m'a inspirer pour le personnage de Werewolf. Je vous mettrais la traduction en bas. Les conversation « ... » veut dire que la personne parle à l'autre bout du fil._

 _Lena D Emma : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes favorites et de ta review._

 _Guest : Contente que tu ai aimé j'espère que tu aimeras le premier chapitre._

 _Elodie morningstar : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _AkaneMitsuki : Merci d''avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _JennyButty38 : Merci d''avoir mit ma fic_ _et moi_ _dans tes « follows »._

 _juarez08paloma : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows » et « favorites »._

 _Ali_ _c_ _e_ _x_ _a : Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

Chapitre 1

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Éclairant toute l'île de ses rayons chauffant, le soleil réveilla les habitants qui habitait dans l'arbre qui était leur maison mais aussi leur quartier général. S'étant réveiller la première, du moins le pensait elle, une femme à la chevelure noire tel les ailes d'un corbeau c'était dirigée dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. A peine avait elle finit les pancakes et le café qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Sortant de la cuisine, elle alla saluer les deux arrivants en posant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table.

\- Bonjour Ryan, Seth !

\- Groumpf ! Répondit Ryan.

\- Salut, Ciara. Salua Seth.

Le dénommé Ryan, qui devait avoir 35 ans, était un homme d'assez grande taille au cheveux court blond tirant sur le roux au niveau des pointes. Il portait des cicatrices ici et là sur tout le corps dont une au niveau l'œil gauche dont malheureusement le priva de la vue, son œil droit étant de couleur vert foncé. Dans son dos, il arborait un gigantesque tatouage représentant la mort, d'ailleurs on le surnommait dans le groupe « Death ». Contrairement aux autres, il ne parlait pas. Préférant s'exprimer par des grognements, personne ne sut ce qui l'avait priver de la parole. Ils supposaient que c'était du à un très grand traumatise. L'autre homme, Seth, avait les cheveux blanc lui arrivant au niveau des épaules. Il avait 36 ans, de taille moyenne, assez fin mais tout aussi musclé que son acolyte voir plus. Lui aussi avait quelques cicatrices mais pas comme Ryan et ne portait aucun tatouage. Dans le groupe, il était surnommé « Archangel » car au premier coup d'œil on le prenait pour un ange avant qu'il ne vous tue de manière rapide.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda Ciara.

La dénommé Ciara était une jeune femme de 38 ans. Assez grande, fine, elle avait la peau pâle dont ses long cheveux noir la rendait encore plus pâle. Ses yeux bleu pouvait dérouter plus d'un ainsi que son comportement. D'un naturel très calme, elle pouvait vite se mettre dans une colère noire et quand c'était cas, il fallait vite se mettre à l'abri. Malgré son air assez fragile, elle pouvait tordre le cou d'un homme plus corpulent qu'elle. Seth avait un jour plaisanté sur le fait qu'il la comparé à un mamba noir. Belle mais mortelle ! Ce par quoi elle lui avait répondu par un sourire qui avait fait frissonner le jeune homme qui c'était senti très mal à l'aise. Sa particularitée, elle pouvait combattre avec des talons de 8 cm sans se casser la cheville et sans casser le talon bien entendu. Dans le groupe, on la nommait Crow.

\- _Tu rigoles j'espère ?!_ Avec Konnie et Jinx pas moyen de fermer l'œil avant 23h00. Ils sont infatigables ses deux là !

\- (grognement de la part de Ryan).

\- Que veux, ils sont jeunes et amoureux. Bon, je t'avoue que cela devient assez problématique. Faudrait trouver un moyen d'insonoriser la maison.

\- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il vaudrait mieux leur jeter un seau d'eau glacé pour baisser leur libido. Proposa Seth.

\- (Grognement d'approbation de Ryan).

\- Ce que tu peux être dur Seth. Rouspéta Ciara en versant du café dans des mug pour les deux hommes.

\- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi, elle tenait tant à vouloir changer de chambre, la gamine. Bougonna Seth en buvant son café.

\- Ce n'est plus une gamine, Seth. Observa Ciara.

\- Mouais.

(éclat de rire)

\- Tiens quand on parle des amoureux. Intervint la jeune femme.

Deux autres personnes apparurent, un couple qui se tenait main dans la main et qui n'arrêtait pas de rire. L'homme prit sa compagne dans ses bras avant de l'installer sur ses genoux afin de s'asseoir sur une chaise tout en lançant un :

\- Salut la famille ! Comment ça va ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit car deux tourtereaux s'en donnait à cœur joie ! Lança Seth.

\- Oups ! S'excusa la femme en rougissant.

\- Seth proposait de vous balancer un seau d'eau froide afin de calmer votre libido. Intervint Ciara.

\- Tu rigoles mec ! L'eau froide et moi cela ne fait pas bon ménage. T'es maso Seth.

\- Et toi pas peut être Jinx ? Lança Seth avec sourire. Du moins vu ce que j'entendais cette nuit entre toi et Konnie.

\- J'y peu rien si ma femme adore me...

\- Jinx ! Le coupa Konnie. C'est déjà assez embarrassant comme cela.

\- (Ryan grogna comme un « oui »).

\- Tu vois ! Même Ryan le pense.

\- Konnie, tu peux me dire comme tu arrives à savoir ce que dit Ryan ? S'étonna Seth. A part le chef et notre petite louve, personne ne sait ce qu'il dit.

\- Désoler secret défense mon vieux. Lança Konnie en lui tirant la langue.

\- Petite peste va !

Konnie était une jeune femme de 28 ans comme son compagnon Jinx. De petite taille, 1m68 contre 1m80 pour son compagnon, elle avait un tempérament d'une pile électrique. Une vraie folle ! Cheveux bleu en mode pétard, des yeux vert pétillant de malice, la jeune femme pouvait se monter vraiment charmante comme extrêmement espiègle et surtout elle était très rancunière ! Sur épaule gauche, elle portait un tatouage qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille. Jinx comme sa compagne, avait aussi les cheveux en pétard sauf qu'ils étaient vert et ses yeux étaient bleu. Ses deux bras étaient recouvert de tatouage, il était très musclé, sur son dos il avait une immense cicatrice qui avait bien faille lui coûter la vie. Comme sa compagne, il était très rancunier et encore plus détraquer qu'elle. C'est simple on les surnommaient les « amants infernaux », ou encore « les compagnons du crimes », bien que le surnom de Konnie était « Clown » et pour Jinx, c'était Joke qui dérivait de son nom.

\- Vous avez finit de vous « chamailler » de si bon matin ! Lança une voix d'homme mal réveiller.

\- Bonjour patron ! Répondit Seth.

\- (grognement de Ryan voulant dire « bonjour »)

\- Salut chef ! Répondirent Konnie et Jinx.

\- Bonjour Caleb. Répondit Ciara en lui tendant une tasse de café.

S'asseyant sur une chaise, l'homme nommé Caleb but une gorgée du liquide noire avant de soupirer d'aise. Il était le chef du groupe qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Âgé de 58 ans, il était encore vigoureux pour un homme de son âge. Il avait eu son lot de cicatrices, ses yeux marrons avaient cette lueur unique que l'on ne pouvait retrouver que chez une personne qui avait vu son lot de mort et de détresse humaine et avait vu la mort de vraiment très près au point qu'il pouvait ce dire qu'il aurait pu réellement mourir ce jour là. Chaque décision qu'il prenait était toujours justifier. Dans le groupe, on le surnommait « Warrior ».

\- Ciara, ton café est un vrai miracle pour bien se réveiller de si bon matin.

\- De rien Caleb.

\- Au fait, c'est moi où il manque trois membre de notre famille ? Souligna Jinx. Ils font la grasse mate ?

\- Deux d'entre eux oui. Répondit Caleb d'une façon neutre.

\- Deux ? S'étonna Konnie. Et...

\- Elle est encore sortie cette nuit. Coupa Caleb. J'ai entendu un bruit dans le mur avant qu'elle n'ouvre la fenêtre. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

\- Son cauchemar encore ? Tenta Ciara inquiète.

\- Je pense oui.

\- La pauvre. Soupira Seth. Elle me fait de la peine même après toutes ses années. Dis Ciara, tu pourrais lui filer ta fameuse décoction miracle ?

\- J'ai déjà essayer vois tu, cela n'a pas marcher. Non, ce qui reste à faire c'est laisser le temps faire son œuvre.

\- Son traumatisme est bien plus grand qu'une simple amnésie. Expliqua Caleb patiemment. Vous le savez tous.

\- Huit ans...Soupira Seth. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elles est réussit à survivre tout ce temps sans la présence d'humain avec elle. Comment elle a fait ?

\- Le mental, le fait de vouloir survivre à tout prix. Énuméra Ciara. C'est une survivante.

\- Un putain d'animal sauvage oui. Lança une voix d'homme bourru.

\- (grognement menaçant de la part de Ryan)

\- Arrête de grogner Ryan ! S'exprima une femme à la voix aiguë.

\- Quand on parle d'animal en voilà deux. Murmura Konnie tandis que Jinx essayait de se retenir de rire.

\- Qu'es ce que tu marmonnes Konnie ? Demanda la femme.

\- Moi ? Rien ! Répondit innocemment l'intéresser.

\- Mouais c'est ça.

\- Ciara ! Du café ! Ordonna presque l'homme.

\- Tiens Sareth ! Répondit sèchement Ciara en posant assez brutalement une tasse devant l'homme.

\- Merci. Répondit celui -ci en essuyant les traces de café.

\- Et moi alors Ciara ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Hum ? Pardon tu veux quoi Sirina ?

\- Mon café !

Ciara posa une tasse assez brutalement comme pour Sareth devant la dénommé Sirina. C'était le deuxième couple du groupe. Ils étaient là en même temps que Caleb bien qu'il existe certaines tension entre les deux hommes. Sareth était âgé de 48 ans et comme son chef avait eu son lot de cicatrices mais contrairement à lui n'avait pas hésiter à prendre ses jambes à son cou quand il le fallait. Surnommé « Shut », il n'était pas du tout apprécier par les « jeunes » notamment depuis l'arrivée de leur dernier membre et puis surtout ils trouvaient qu'il se prenait trop pour le chef alors que Caleb était encore en vie. Sa compagne Sirina âgé de 40 ans, avait un caractère sournois voir de peste selon Konnie. On la surnommait « Beauty » bien que les autres la nommait « sa majesté » ou encore la « princesse ». Caleb faisait la police au début avant de laisser tomber depuis une certaine discussion qu'il y a eu voilà un mois. Buvant son café, il entendit Sareth dire :

\- Tu n'as toujours pas changer d'avis n'es ce pas ?

Caleb reposa brutalement sa tasse faisant sursauter tout le monde avant de fusiller l'intéresser d'un regard glacial. Sareth eut la bonne idée de baisser le regard devant son chef qui parla d'une voix chargé d'un soupçon de colère :

\- Tu connais déjà ma réponse concernant le sujet non ? Rien à battre de la somme, elle reste avec nous point barre !

\- Caleb ! Tenta Sirina. Cela pourrait l'aider tu sais.

\- Ma décision est prise et je ne changerais pas d'avis. Elle fait partit de la famille maintenant, rien à battre de ses putains d'arguments ! Dois je vous rappeler que c'est moi qui suis venu vous chercher vous deux ? L'auriez vous oubliez ?

\- N...No...non...Bredouilla Siria gêner.

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas oublier. Par contre cette fille est...

\- Est quoi Sareth ? Coupa Konnie. Qu'es ce que tu allais dire exactement ? Encore à cracher ton venin sur cette pauvre fille. Tu es pathétiques.

\- Ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre mon cher Sareth. Commença Seth. C'est que pendant huit ans, elle a vécut dans la nature pour survivre. Elle a « abandonner » sa part d'humanité afin de se fondre dans son environnement. Sachant qu'en plus, elle était très jeune. 10 ans ! Aucun enfant n'aurait pu survire aussi longtemps. C'est une survivante. Alors oui, elle est peut être encore « sauvage » mais elle fait partit désormais de notre famille.

\- C'est notre petite sœur. Dit Ciara.

\- De plus, je trouve cela très louche. Intervint Jinx. C'est vrai quoi ? Je suis le seul à le penser ?

\- (Ryan grogne un « non »).

\- Ah merci Ryan. Remercia Jinx même s'il n'avait comprit.

\- Tu as raison Jinx. Intervint Caleb. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui à motiver ma décision.

\- Moi, je continue à penser...

\- Ferme là Sareth ! Sermonna Caleb à bout. Le sujet est clos.

\- Tch !

\- De plus, la voilà qui arrive. Annonça Ciara en ayant entendu du bruit dans le couloir.

\- Commença « elle arrive » ? Demanda Sirina.

Quelques secondes après qu'elle eut dit cela la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas faisant sursauter Sirina et Sareth et pas les autres. Une silhouette se tenait devant l'embrasure de la porte tenant dans chaque main quelque chose. Tous pouvait entendre comme des « Plik ! Ploc ! » tomber sur le sol. Se retournant à demi, sa tasse à café dans sa main droite, Caleb balança :

\- La chasse a été bonne ?

La silhouette ne dit rien se contentant de pencher la tête sur le côté gauche. Humant l'air, elle sentit la bonne odeur des pancakes ainsi que du café. Ciara, demanda tout en posant les mains sur la table :

\- Que nous ramènes tu de beau cette fois si ma grande ?

\- Je paris sur du poisson ! Lança Jinx.

\- N'importe quoi ! Pour moi, c'est du piaf. Intervint Seth.

\- Vous rigolez vous deux. Elle ramène du lapin. Termina Konnie.

\- Si tu t'approchais pour nous montrer. Proposa Caleb afin de mettre un terme à ces paris stupides.

Au son de la voix de son chef, la silhouette commença à s'approcher en sortant de l'ombre. Au son de ses pas, tous retinrent leur souffle. Il faut dire que la jeune femme qui marchait n'était pas banal. Elle était couverte de sang de la tête au pied comme si elle c'était jeter dans une marre. Ses vêtements, ses cheveux étaient imbibés du liquide rouge. Aucun mot ne fut dit jusqu'à ce qu'une fois arrive devant la table, elle lève sa main gauche pour limite balancer ce qu'elle tenait. Konnie hurla alors un :

\- Yeeeessss ! J'ai gagné ! Ce sont des lapins qu'elle nous ramène cette fois.

Seth et Jinx poussèrent des grognements tandis que Konnie les narguais. Ciara observa bien attentivement les lapins avant de dire :

\- Pas mal. Je pense pouvoir nous faire un bon repas ce soir. Et tu ramènes quoi comme trophée cette fois Werewolf ?

Levant sa main droite, Werewolf posa une tête d'animal qui s'apparentait à un ours. Sirina ne put se retenir. Se levant précipitamment, elle alla aux toilettes pour se vider l'estomac sous les regard moqueurs de Jinx et Konnie. Werewolf quand à elle balança :

\- Faiblarde.

\- Hey ! Je t'interdis de...

\- Suffit Sareth ! Prévint Caleb. Va la rejoindre au lieu de la réprimander.

Sareth lança un regard noir à la jeune femme avant de quitter la table d'un pas rageur. Une fois qu'il fut sortit Caleb regard Werewolf qui haussa les épaules en disant :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es encore sortit hier soir. Ne mens pas je t'ai entendu. Faudra que l'on en discute tous les deux.

\- (grondement dépité).

\- Inutile de grogner, tu n'y échapperas pas. Vous autres aller vous entraîner un peu.

\- Oui ! Chef ! Répondirent les concernés en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Quand à toi, petite louve, je vais te préparer à manger. Déclara Ciara.

\- Déjà manger. Répondit Werewolf.

\- Genre des fruits et de la viande crue ? Désoler mais ce n'est pas avec cela que tu tiendras le reste de la journée. Donc, je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Mais avant tu vas me faire le plaisirs de prendre un bon bain pour enlever tout ce sang sur toi puis tu me nettoieras tes pas sanglants. Pendant ce temps, je vais faire bouillir ton trophée.

Lorsque Ciara posa sa main sur la tête d'ours, Werewolf fit un geste rapide pour l'amener vers elle en grognant tel un animal malgré le fait qu'elle aimait Ciara. Voyant le comportement de Werewolf, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de dire d'une voix calme mais froide :

\- Werewolf, que t'ai je déjà dit à propos de tes trophées ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas préférant soutenir le regard de son aînée qui se fit un peu plus dur. Au même moment, la température chuta dans la pièce surtout lorsque Ciara reprit :

\- Werewolf.

\- Grrr. Très bien. Jamais, tu ne me les voleras.

\- Bien. Maintenant va prendre un bain. Tout de suite !

\- (grognement menaçant).

\- Inutile de grogner jeune fille. Cela ne prend pas avec moi. Déclara Ciara en la voyant tourner les talons pour sortir.

La porte de la cuisine claqua dans un grand bruit sourd avant que les deux occupants restant ne poussent un soupir :

\- Des fois je me dit qu'elle mériterait un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêtera.

\- As vu des blessures Caleb ?

\- Aucunes ! Cette petite à su très bien utiliser son instinct et ce que nous lui avons appris. En tout cas une chose est sur, elle a du bien se défouler pour rentrer couverte de sang comme elle l'était.

\- On aurait dit qu'elle c'était baignée dedans.

\- En effet.

\- Caleb, vas tu lui dire ? Demanda Ciara.

\- Non. Du moins pas pour le moment. De plus, Shadows doit nous appeler ce soir pour une nouvelle mission. Je lui en toucherais deux mots tiens.

\- Je m'attend au pire.

\- Moi aussi Ciara. Moi aussi.

Une fois rentré dans sa chambre, Werewolf se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour prendre un bain comme Ciara lui le avait conseillé ou plutôt ordonné. Faisant couler l'eau, elle capta son regard dans le miroir pour voir, en effet, qu'elle faisait peur. Elle ne voyait même plus la couleur naturel de ses cheveux. Coupant l'eau, elle commença à enlever ses vêtements rendu poisseux par le sang les laissant tomber au sol. Enlevant ensuite ses lunettes de soudure qu'elle avait rabattu sur ses yeux, elle secoua la tête, la jeune femme s'immergea ensuite avec bonheur dans l'eau chaude. Au contact de sa peau, l'eau claire vira instantanément au rouge. Prenant son shampoing sentant la forêt, elle fit en sorte d'enlever le sang sécher pour retrouver sa couleur. Cela fut rapide, vu qu'elle avait les cheveux courts. Ensuite prenant son savon senteur « pin », elle fit la même chose pour enlever le sang sur son corps avant de prendre ensuite une serviette et de sortir du bain. Prenant une petite serviette, la jeune femme se frotta énergiquement la tête avant de la balancer dans un bac. S'essuyant ensuite le corps, elle fit de même avant de mettre des vêtements propres.

Cette fois-ci cela se composait d'un pantalon avec des trous et d'un t-shirt. Elle mit ensuite d'autre chaussures avant de nettoyer ses ranger qu'elle laissa sécher. Prenant ses lunettes de soudures, elle les nettoya aussi avant de prendre un bandana qu'elle mit autour de sa tête et de sortir de la salle de bain pour aller ensuite nettoyer ses pas sanglants. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, la jeune femme s'installa sur une chaise pour manger ce que Ciara lui avait préparer. Un bol de chocolat chaud, des pancakes avec du coulis de fruit rouge, des crêpes avec de la confiture de fraise et d'autre choses que la jeune femme aimait. Un petit mot traînait à côté lui disant : « Trophée dans la casserole bleu ». Tout en mangeant, elle entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière. Elle sut que c'était Caleb, non pas à cause ce qu'il lui avait dit mais parce qu'elle reconnut son odeur : mélange d'épice et de cèdre.

S'asseyant à côté de la plus jeune recrue de son groupe, Caleb attendit qu'elle finisse de manger ce qu'elle avait en bouche. Werewolf était âgé de 24 ans, la plus jeune par conséquent dans le groupe. Elle faisait 1m67, avait deux tatouages, un sur l'avant bras gauche et l'autre sur l'omoplate gauche. La jeune femme avait les cheveux court châtains foncé strié de mèches blonde faisant en sorte que cela paresse naturel. Contrairement aux autres, son histoire n'était pas banal tout comme ses yeux. Une fois qu'elle eut finit presque de manger, Caleb parla :

\- Tu as encore eu un cauchemar pour que tu sortes encore une fois de ta chambre et que tu ailles jouer les aventurières dans la nuit n'es ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pour dire quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à voir leur visage, ni à entendre leur voix. Je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle. A quoi cela me servirait de raconter ?

\- A te soulager peut être.

\- Il n'y a que quand je suis dans la forêt que je me sens bien. Il n'y a que là que j'arrive à me sentir bien.

\- Malgré le fait que l'on te prodigue les meilleurs soins ? Tu sais, tu ne renie pas la louve qui t'a sauver en acceptant de vivre avec nous.

\- Elle vivra toujours avec moi tant que je porterais son croc autour de mon cou. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ma nature sauvage. Soupira Werewolf en tenant le croc qu'elle portait en pendentif. Parfois je me demande pourquoi tu m'a acheter.

\- Peut être parce que ce jour là, au lieu de voir une bête, j'ai vu une jeune fille qui avait besoins d'aide. Tout comme chacun de ceux qui sont présent ici.

\- Ils n'ont pas vécut ce que j'ai vécut pendant six ans. Quand je me suis réveillée seule me demandant qui j'étais et où j'étais, j'ai eu peur. Une petite fille de 10 ans, se réveillant dans de la neige avec une grosse bosse avec rien pour se nourrir. Je n'avais que pour seule compagnie, la faune. Dans ce milieux c'est la loi du plus fort. Survivre ou mourir.

\- Toi tu as décider de survivre abandonnant ce qu'aucun enfant n'aurais pu abandonner. Ton humanité.

\- Oui.

\- Ce qui est admirable en soi. Seulement, tu as du payer un lourd tribut. Je le vois encore aujourd'hui dans ton comportement et surtout dans tes yeux. J'ai l'impression de voir plus en toi le loup, ta part sauvage, que l'humaine que tu es.

\- Mes yeux...

\- Tu ne les cachent plus autant qu'auparavant ce qui est bien mais tu reste encore sur tes gardes. Surtout à ce que les gens disent lorsque l'on part en mission. Je le sais.

\- As tu déjà vu des yeux comme les miens ?

\- Non.

\- Alors tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir. A part Sareth et Sirina, vous me traiter bien mais eux, je lis de la peur dans leur regard.

\- Ne fait pas attention à eux.

\- Comment veux tu que je face attention alors que ma vison n'est pas celle d'un humain ? Merde je vois comme « eux » bordel !

\- Ciara n'en est pas sur tu sais.

\- Parce que Ciara n'a jamais vu une personne ayant des « yeux de loups ». Riposta Werewolf en tournant la tête vers Caleb. Aucun humain ne possède des yeux comme moi. Pourtant, je n'ai pas mangé de putain de fruit du démon, je n'ai pas subi d'opération, je suis une humaine à 100 %. Et pourtant, j'ai mon sens de la vue qui est pareil à un loup ! Tout ce que Ciara m'a dit c'est que je suis née comme cela ! Qu'as tu à répondre à cela chef ?

\- D'abord tu vas commencer à te calmer ! Ensuite, je n'ai pas réponse à tout. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu es unique. Autant à cause de tes yeux qu'a cause de ton don.

\- Parlons s'en de mon don tien. Un sixième sens qui se rapproche de l'instinct animal et le fait que j'arrive à « communiquer » avec les animaux.

\- Il est vrai que ce n'est pas banal non plus. Avoua Caleb.

\- Faut dire que je ne suis pas banal, non plus comme humaine. Railla Werewolf.

\- Tu n'es pour rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es amnésique.

\- Je sais...soupira la jeune femme.

En effet contrairement aux autre membres du groupe, Werewolf ne se souvenait pas de son passé. Ni de son vrai nom, ni de ses parents, ni de sa vie d'avant. Tout ce dont ce qu'elle se rappelle était qu'à l'âge de 10 ans, elle c'était réveillée dans de la neige sur une île dont elle ne se souvenait même plus du nom, couverte d'ecchymoses, d'échardes et d'une énorme bosse sur la tête. Elle avait marcher pendant un moment, grelottant, pleurant pour trouver les ruines calcinée sde ce qui devait être auparavant une maison. Pendent un moment, elle y es resté caché, se nourrissant d'insectes et de racines. Puis un jour, des animaux se sont approchés des ruines, trouvant l'enfant qui tremblotait de peur. Certains se sont mis à la renifler tandis que d'autres ont préférer jour avec elle comme le ferait un enfant avec un ballon.

Malheureusement, la façon de « jouer » d'un animal diffère de celui d'un enfant. Elle tomba plusieurs fois au sol, subi de nombreuses griffures avant de réussir à s'enfuir. Dans son malheur, la fillette qu'elle était à l'époque rencontra un prédateur qui lui donna un coup de griffe au flanc dont elle porte aujourd'hui la cicatrice à vie sur son flan droit. Ce jour là, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir mais un miracle se produisit. Une louve géante au pelage blanc apparut suivit par deux plus petit qui devait être ses enfants. Faisant face à l'ennemie, elle avait grogner avant de l'attaquer en lui prenant la gorge entre ses fortes mâchoires avant d'en tirer un morceau de peau. Le sang avait alors de la plaie pour venir éclabousser la louve qui était resté stoïque. Une fois l'animal mort, elle l'avait pousser de sa patte s'assurant qu'il devait être bien mort. Ensuite, la louve avant commencé à manger les meilleurs morceaux suivit ensuite de ses louveteaux avant de remarquer la petite intruse.

Laissant ses petits mangé, l'animal c'était alors approché de l'enfant qui c'était mit à paniquer devant cet animal si imposant mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était sa plaie au flanc qui saignait. S'approchant doucement, la louve avait renifler la petite humaine avant de la regarder plus longuement. Durant ces longues minutes, Werewolf c'était demander ce qui allait lui arriver. La louve allait elle l'achevé ? Ce qui s'en suivit, la laissa pantoise. Baissant le museau vers sa plaie, la louve commença à lui lécher comme pour la soigner. Ce qui marcha car elle ne saignait plus. Braquant de nouveau son regard vers l'enfant, l'animal regarda attentivement ses yeux avant que par peur la fillette ne baisse le regard. Au contraire d'elle, la louve prit cela comme un signe de soumission de la part de l'enfant envers un aînée.

Poussant une grognement, la louve s'éloigna laissant la fillette stupéfaite. Voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivit, la femelle revint sur ses pas pour prendre le haut du pyjama de la petite fille afin de la transporter comme elle le faisait avec ses petits. La posant au sol devant la carcasse, la louve prit un morceau, le mâcha avant de le recracher en une bouillit au pied de la fillette. Celle ci d'abord hésitante, s'avança et commença à manger. Cet acte marquait le fait que la louve l'avait adopter. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus rien sur la carcasse, la femelle c'était baissée afin de permettre à l'enfant de monté sur elle et suivit de ses louveteau l'avait ramener dans sa tanière où d'autres loups s'y trouvaient avec leur rejetons et le mâle alpha qui était le compagnon de la louve blanche. La louve avait fait clairement comprendre en tant que femelle alpha que la petite était sous sa protection. Ceci avait marquer l'adoption de Werewolf dans la meute mais la petite sut qu'elle devait se monter très méritante surtout auprès du mâle qui l'avait regarder d'un œil soupçonneux. Durant presque six ans, elle c'était évertuée à être digne de faire partie de la meute, d'être digne de la femelle qui l'avait sauvé et de prouvé à l'alpha qu'elle avait sa place dans sa meute. Bien qu'au début, Werewolf eut du mal du au fait qu'elle était une humaine et non un loup, elle était en bas de la hiérarchie. Sa protectrice ne pouvait pas l'aider éternellement car dans la nature seul les plus fort peuvent survivre alors que les faibles meurent. C'est ce qu'elle avait crut à un moment donné pour autant, elle trouva vite la force et le courage de surmonter cela.

Combien de fois, avait elle été blessée ? Combien de fois avait elle été malade car son estomac ne pouvait supporter de la viande crue ? Combien de fois avait elle cru mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? Toutes ses épreuves, elle les avaient surmonter laissant derrière elle une partie de son humanité pour laisser la place à une bête sauvage qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille grelottante dans la neige. Au bout d'un moment, elle se fit une place dans la meute comme dominante. Elle chassait comme eux, mangeait comme eux, tuait comme eux, hurlait comme eux à la pleine lune, ce qui fit que le mâle alpha la reconnue non pas comme une humaine adoptée mais comme l'un de ses propres enfant : un loup.

Seulement, ce qui effraie le plus les hommes sont les créatures issus du monde sauvage. On racontait des histoires sur une meute qui avait un démon avec eux. Un loup peu commun, plus sauvage qu'un loup avec l'intelligence d'un homme. Certains affirmaient l'avoir vu avec une meute, d'autre l'ayant entendu hurler avec ses congénères mais bien sur ce n'était que des ouïs dire. Personne n'avait de preuves concernant l'existence de cet animal hors norme. Pourtant un jour d'été, un accident survient. Un braconnier avait tuer un loup géant, un mâle. Quand il voulut ramener la tête comme trophée, des hurlements effrayants survinrent lui glaçant l'échine. Des milliers de paires d'yeux apparurent comme par enchantement ce qui lui fit prendre la poudre d'escampette laissant le corps du loup. Lorsqu'il raconta son historie personne ne le crut surtout lorsqu'il montra à des personnes l'endroit où cela c'était produit. Seulement, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du corps. Pour autant l'histoire ne s'arrêta pas là.

Le soir même alors que la lune éclairait le ciel sans nuage une tragédie allait se produire. Alors que le braconnier allait se coucher, il fut alerté par du bois qui craque. Sortant de la pièce, il alla voir mais ne vit personne. Quand il partit en direction vers sa chambre, un grognement l'alerta. Se retournant, il vit une paire d'yeux doré avant qu'un loup n'apparaisse. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, le braconnier poursuivit par le loup s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il pouvait voir la porte essayer de résister au coup donner par l'animal ainsi que des coups de griffes avant que tout ne s'arrête d'un coup. Soufflant un bon croyant qu'il était sorti d'affaire avant d'entendre un grognement venant de derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit une personne accroupie sur le lit agissant comme un loup sauta sur l'homme lui arrachant la gorge avant de sortir laissant le braconnier agoniser dans son propre sang.

Quand un voisin trouva le corps, le village fut secoué lorsqu'ils apprirent une effroyable nouvelle. La gorge avait été arraché par des dents humaine ! Un humain avait donc tué un autre être humain. La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Une chasse se mit alors en place pour traquer le responsable. Il a fallut plusieurs semaines de traque mais les villageois réussirent à débusquer le repaire de la meute. Certains loups succombèrent dont la femelle alpha contre beaucoup parmi les humains. Tous purent en revanche voir quelque chose de très différent qui se comportait comme un loup. Lorsqu'ils le capturèrent, ils furent tous stupéfait de ce qu'ils tenaient.

\- C'est humain ça ?

\- J'en sais rien moi.

\- Vous avez vu ses yeux ? Comme ceux des loups.

\- Regardez moi ce comportement. C'est une bête sauvage. A tout les coups, c'est elle qui a du tuer le braconnier.

\- Bon, on en fait quoi alors ?

\- On n'a qu'à la vendre. Elle risque de rapporter très gros à mon avis.

C'est comme cela que Werewolf se retrouva aux enchères clandestine. Ce jour était marqué d'une pierre blanche aussi car c'est là qu'elle rencontra sa nouvelle famille adoptive. Lorsque cela fut son tour, le présentateur avait alors annoncer :

\- Mesdames et Messieurs. Ce que nous allons vous présenté aujourd'hui est vraiment unique en son genre. Des villageois l'aurais trouvé vivant parmi une meute de loup géant. A elle seule, elle aurait tuer à mains nus quatre hommes avant d'être capturer. Plus sauvage qu'humaine, laissez moi vous présentez : l'enfant sauvage !

Le rideau c'était alors baissé pour la montré debout, les mains jointes avec une corde, yeux clos, portant des peaux de bêtes en guise de vêtements. Personne ne se doutait que discrètement, elle coupait ses liens avec un croc prit sur le cadavre de son ancienne protectrice. Elle pouvait entendre chaque respiration, chaque exclamation, le parfum immonde du présentateur quand il s'approcha d'elle en disant :

\- Voici, l'enfant sauvage mesdames et messieurs. D'après ces même villageois, il paraîtrait qu'elle aurait vécut parmi cette meute pendant six ans. Six ans ! Mais chose encore plus troublante qui n'est pas l'endroit d'où elle vient mais une caractéristique physique unique. UNIQUE AU MONDE ! Regarder très attentivement car ce n'est pas un trucage cher public.

Elle se souvenait des mains du présentateur qui la força à ouvrir les yeux. Jamais elle ne put oublier les regard d'horreurs des spectateurs. Dans la foule pourtant un homme la regardait sans avoir peur, elle pouvait le sentir vis son sixième sens. Lui n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il était bien le seul parmi l'assemblée.

\- Et oui ! Regardez, des yeux uniques, des yeux de loups. Cette enfant possède des yeux de loup. Comme il s'agit d'un cas unique au monde, la mise est de 80 000 000 de Berry's !

Les enchère montèrent très vite à une somme de 500 000 000 de Berry's. Le présentateur était aux anges mais plus pour très longtemps car lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos, Werewolf en avait profiter pour écarter ses liens et lui sauter dans le dos avant de lui trancher la gorge avec son croc de loup. La terreur avait alors envahi la salle alors qu'elle hurlait à pleins poumons et qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir. Elle fut malheureusement très vite acculé contre un mur, des lances placé devant elle.

\- Elle est trop dangereuse. Tuez là !

\- Une minutes messieurs ! Tonna une voix derrière eux. Je vous signale que je l'ai acheté pour 500 000 000 de Berry's mais vivante. Morte, elle ne me servira à rien.

\- Quoi ? Mais vous avez bien vu ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Comme l'aurais fait tout animal sauvage, pauvre crétin. Tenez votre fric. Maintenant reculez !

\- Mais...

\- J'ai dit : Reculez !

Un homme âgé était alors apparut devant elle, accroupie pour se mettre à sa hauteur lui tendant la main. Elle c'était mise alors à grogner avant qu'il ne rigole en disant :

\- Tout doux ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal voyons. Juste te ramener à la maison.

\- Maison...

\- Oui. Chez moi, où tu seras en sécurité.

Elle l'avait regarder longuement avant de lui prendre la main et qu'elle se retrouve dans ses bras. Werewolf c'était alors endormi, sereine. Quand Caleb l'avait ramener, il avait demander à Ciara de l'examiner. La jeune femme avait été alors étonner par les nombreuses cicatrices ainsi que l'état de ses ongles et dents notamment ses canines. Quand elle lui avait demander :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je...je...sais pas...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Me...rappelle...plus...

\- Tu t'en rappelle plus ? S'étonna Ciara. Étrange. Je peux voir ta tête ?

Werewolf avait alors penché la tête sur le côté comme elle l'aurait fait devant loup plus dominant qu'elle. Surprise au début, Ciara regarda sa tête avant de voir une cicatrice assez fine.

\- Tu t'es prit un coup sur la tête ?

\- Non.

\- C'est ancien. Environs six ans. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps vis tu dans la forêt ,

\- Six...années...

\- _Six ans ?!_ Mais comment as tu fait pour survivre aussi longtemps.

\- Meute...loi du plus fort...

\- Je vois. C'est quoi ça ?

\- Croc...louve alpha...protège moi depuis trouvé moi dans...neige.

Après avoir fait l'inventaire de ses blessures, elle lui avait fait prendre un bain et lui avait donner de nouveau vêtement. Lorsque Werewolf c'était endormi, Ciara leur avait raconter son échange avec elle. Tous le monde fut stupéfait du fait qu'elle avait survécut aussi longtemps en pleine nature. Mais ce qui les avaient le plus étonnés était les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Des yeux de loup ? Tu en ai sur Ciara ?

\- Oui. Du moins, cela y ressemble Steh. Je ne sais pas si, elle voit comme nous ou comme eux.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a manger un fruit du démon ?

\- Non Konnie. Je crois qu'elle es né avec cette « anomalie ».

\- En tout cas, vu ce que le chef nous a raconté sur ce qu'elle a fait à la vente faudra bien la surveiller cette sauvage !

\- Tu es dur Sareth.

\- _Moi dur ?!_ C'est un euphémisme Ciara. En tout cas cette fille...

\- Écoute...tout...

Le groupe c'était alors retourné pour voir Werewolf se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle les avaient tous entendu et cela ne lui avait pas plus du tout. Après cet événement, tout le groupe avait essayer de lui rendre un peu de son « humanité » sans pour autant que ce soit un grand succès. Oh ! Bien sur, elle parlait un peu mieux, ne mangeais plus avec les doigts, savait utiliser n'importe quel ustensile de cuisine notamment les couteaux. Pour autant, elle restait toujours aux aguets, son côté toujours là, prêt à surgir au moindre danger. Plus il y a eu les réveils nocturnes, le fait qu'elle revoyait des images lié sans doutes à son passé et le fait qu'elle disparaissait toute la nuit dehors pour revenir au matin, couverte de sang, d' ecchymoses avec des proies et un trophée. En gros Werewolf, dont le nom avait été trouvé par Jinx, était devenu une membre à part entière du groupe bien que Sareth et Sirina préférait rester éloigner d'elle.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, elle n'entendit pas Caleb l'appeler. Sentant que quelque chose allait se produire, elle prit un couteau qui traînait pour le brandir sous la gorge de son chef qui voulait juste lui caresser les cheveux. Consciente de son geste, elle baissa la main avant de bougonner :

\- Désoler...

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées n'es ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon maintenant que nous avons pu discuter, finit de manger. Vérifie pour ton trophée et va t'entraîner. Je veux que tu sois par contre à l'heure pour le repas de ce soir et le fait que Shadow doit nous contacter pour une nouvelle mission.

\- Bien chef.

Werewolf fit ce que Caleb lui ordonna avant de partir s'entraîner. La maison comportait quatre salles d'entraînements, la dernière étant celle réservé pour la jeune femme. En effet, cette salle avait été adapter pour une personne ayant survécut dans un environnement sauvage extrême. A part elle, seul Ryan avait réussit à s'entraîner avant d'en ressortir épuiser contrairement à Werewolf qui en redemandait à chaque fois. Sirana, était ressortit en à peine quinze minutes ce qui avait fait rire tout le monde alors que la jeune femme lui balançait :

\- Quinze minutes ? Et tu dis que c'est l'enfer . Moi j'ai connue l'enfer pendant six ans.

Depuis personnes à part elle n'entrait dans cette salle. Bien sur il lui arrivait de s'entraîner avec les autres de temps en temps pour parfaire ses techniques aux pistolets ou au couteau mais elle devait entretenir son côté sauvage d'où la salle. En plus, elle aimait souvent être seul. En entrant dans son ce qu'elle appelait son « sanctuaire », son nez fut assaillit par l'odeur du bois. Ce qui rendait cette salle vraiment impressionnante était le fait qu'elle se trouvait au plus bas de la maison. En outre, les racines, de l'arbre formaient les obstacles avec des lianes qui changeait tout le temps suivant la pousse de celui-ci. De plus, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de lumière laissant une pénombre presque flippante ce qui plaisait à Werewolf. Durant tout le temps qu'elle passait, elle se sentait libre comme lorsqu'elle faisait ses sortis nocturnes. Comme arme, il n'y avait qu'un couteau qui restait toujours à la même place dès qu'elle sortait et un escargot-phone qui passait de la musique qui restait sur des thèmes comme le bruit de l'eau, le vent, le hurlement des loups. Tout cela pour créer une atmosphère de pleine nature sauvage. Pour autant, il y avait une musique que Werewolf adorait et qui résumait bien ce qu'elle était : une survivante !

Retirant ses chaussures, elle prit alors le couteau toujours dans son étui qu'elle accrocha à sa hanche avant de se diriger vers l'escargot-phone. Réglant le son, elle mit la musique en route. Les premières notes commençèrent à la mettre en transe si bien qu'elle put très bien imaginer qu'elle se trouvait dans les bois ou sur le bord d'une falaise et qu'elle ne devait faire qu'une seule chose : Survivre.

« Thought I couldn't breathe without you I'm inhaling,

You thought I couldn't see without you perfect vision

You thought I couldn't last without you but I'm lastin

You thought that I would die without you but I'm living

Thought that I would fail without you but I'm on top

Thought it would be over by now but it won't stop

Thought that I would self destruct but I'm still here

Even in my years to come Im' still gon' be here

I'm survivor (what)

I'm not gon' give up (what)

I'm not gon' stop (what)

I 'm gon' work arder (what)

Oh

Oh

Oh Oh

Oh Oh

I'm survivor (what)

I'm not gon' give up (what)

I'm not gon' stop (what)

I 'm gon' work arder (what)

I'm survivor (what)

I'm gonna make it (what)

I will survive (what)

Keep on survivin' (what) »

Tellement absorber par la musique et ses mouvements, Werewolf n'entendit pas les coups donner à la porte. Atterrissant soudain par terre, elle se figea net quand la musique ne fit plus aucun bruit. Grognant, elle se retourna à une vitesse tel un serpent fondant sur sa proie pour lancer son couteau sur cet intrus qui avait osé pénétrer son territoire. Ryan et Jinx sous ordre de Caleb étaient partis chercher Werewolf dans sa salle. Frappant contre la porte, ils attendirent un peu. Voyant que leur petite « sœur » ne répondait, Jinx haussa les épaule avant de dire :

\- Bon ben, il n'y a plus qu'à entrer.

\- (grognement d'avertissement de Ryan).

\- Quoi ? Je comprend pas mec. Allez allons s'y.

En entrant, ils ne la virent pas, sans doute caché à un endroit. Jinx se dirigea vers l'escargot-phone pour le couper ce qui fut une grave erreur. Car à peine l'eut il éteins que Werewolf apparus lançant son couteau vers lui. Heureusement Ryan intercepta l'arme avant de regarder Jinx puis la jeune femme.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? Grogna presque Werewol.

\- Putain ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Tonna Jinx en se tenant le cœur. T'a faillit me tuer bon sang !

\- Jinx...Commença la jeune femme.

\- Caleb nous as envoyer venir te chercher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- L'appel de Shadow. Répondit Jinx.

\- Déjà ?

\- Comment ça « déjà » ? Putain, tu as vraiment perdu la notion du temps ici. Et avec la musique, pas étonnent que tu nous à pas entendu frapper à la porte. Cela fait plus de six heures que tu es là.

\- Je vois...Répondit la jeune femme.

\- (grognement de Ryan).

\- Ryan, à raison, nous devrions aller. Dit Werewolf.

\- Tu...

Mais Jinx, ne put terminer sa phrase que ses deux acolytes sortirent de la salle le laissant refermer la porte tout en bougonnant. Une fois arriver dans la salle qui leur servait de salon, le trio fut accueillit par Caleb qui lança :

\- Enfin ! Vous arrivez juste à temps.

Jinx rejoignit sa chérie tandis que Werewolf se plaça à côté de Ciara tandis que Ryan resta debout près de Caleb. Sur la table se trouvait un escargot-phone appartenant à leur contact nommé Shadow qui les appelaient à chaque fois pour leur donner une mission. Faut dire que ce groupe, cette famille était un groupe de mercenaire, parfois voleur ou assassins qui était dans le milieu sous le noms de « Wild Hunter » et qui était les meilleurs. Caleb décrocha lorsque l'animal se mit à sonner.

\- « _Bonjour les Wild hunter_ ».

\- Venais en au fait Shadow. Intervint Caleb d'une vois dure qui surprit Werewolf.

\- « _Direct comme toujours Caleb_ ».

Personne ne connaissait la personne qui se cachait derrière le pseudonyme « Shadow » ni si c'était un homme ou une femme car sa voix était brouillée de façon à ce que personne ne devine qui elle était vraiment.

\- « _Je suppose que Werewolf est là..._ »

\- Shadow ! Gronda Caleb. La mission, quelle est elle ?

\- « _Une mission d'assassinat_ ».

\- Cela faisait longtemps. Soupira d'aise Konnie.

\- Ouais. Renchérit Jinx. Ça va changer de la dernière qui avait fait péter un câble notre petite louve.

\- La cible ? Demanda Ciara.

\- « _Une personne peut habituelle pour vous. Mais comme vous êtes_ _l_ _es meilleurs..._ »

Shadow fit une pause avant de lâcher l'information qui aura l'effet d'une bombe dans le groupe.

\- « _La cible est un empereur. Il s'agit de Big Mom_ ».

 **N/A : Voilà le premier chapitre. C'était plus une présentation du groupe et de Werewolf. J'espère que cela vous feras plaisirs. Faut dire aussi que vos reviews et le fait que ma fic était mise en « follow » ou « favorites » m'a donner la pêche pour écrire ce qui ma donner pratiquement fait mal au poignet gauche. Mais bon, j'adore écrire et vous me donnez l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer. Encore merci.**

2WEI : « SURVIVANTE »

Je pensais que je ne pouvais pas respirer sans toi, je respirer

Tu pensais que je ne pouvais pas voir sans toi, vision parfaite

Tu pensais que je ne pouvais pas durer sans toi, je suis le dernier

Tu pensais que je mourais sans toi mais je vis

Je pensais que j'échouerais sans toi mais je suis au top

Je pensais que ce serais finis maintenant mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas

Je pensais que je m'autodétruirais mais je suis toujours là

Même dans mes années à venir je serais toujours là

Je suis une survivante (quoi)

Je ne vais pas abandonner (quoi)

Je ne vais pas m'arrêter (quoi)

Je vais travailler dur (quoi)

Oh

Oh

Oh Oh

Oh Oh

Je suis une survivante (quoi)

Je ne vais pas abandonner (quoi)

Je ne vais pas m'arrêter (quoi)

Je vais travailler dur (quoi)

Je suis une survivante (quoi)

Je vais le faire (quoi)

Je vais survire (quoi)

Continuez à survivre (quoi)

( la traduction est approximative, excusez moi si je me suis tromper)


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A : Voici le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, vous aurez droit à une petite apparition de Big Mom mais aussi de notre cher Katakuri. Pour la tenue de Konnie et Jinx, c'est ce que porte le personnage Jinx de league of legend. Pour les noms des enfants de Big Mom que je vais citer, ils sont tiré de l'anime, pas du mangas pour certains._

 _Vemaria : Merci pour ta review. Et oui, j'ai craqué pour Katakuri. Ne t'en fait, je vais faire en sorte qu'il arrive vite._

 _Moon D Lena : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favorites »._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

Chapitre 2

 _\- Shadow ! Gronda Caleb. La mission, quelle est elle ?_

 _\- « Une mission d'assassinat »._

 _\- Cela faisait longtemps. Soupira d'aise Konnie._

 _\- Ouais. Renchérit Jinx. Ça va changer de la dernière qui avait fait péter un câble notre petite louve._

 _\- La cible ? Demanda Ciara._

 _\- « Une personne peut habituelle pour vous. Mais comme vous êtes les meilleurs... »_

 _Shadow fit une pause avant de lâcher l'information qui aura l'effet d'une bombe dans le groupe._

 _\- « La cible est un empereur. Il s'agit de Big Mom »._

Face à cette annonce, un silence s'installa avant qu'un énorme brouhaha ne le remplace. Caleb grimaça face au comique de la situation. En effet, Jinx qui buvait un verre de jus de fruit rouge avait tout recracher sur la table, se donnant des coups sur le torse pour reprendre contenance. Konnie quand à elle était tombée de sa chaise pour atterrir de manière grotesque par terre. Ryan quand à lui n'avait rien dit et Werewolf avait plaqué ses deux mains sur la table en hurlant :

\- _C'est une blague ?!_

\- Vous rigolez j'espère ? Tonna Konnie qui avait réussit à se remettre sur pied.

\- Tuer un empereur ? Big Mom en plus ! Shadow veut nous tuer ou quoi ? Intervint Jinx qui pouvait de nouveau parler. C'est de la folie pure ! Manquerais plus qu'à préparer notre propre enterrement.

\- Un empereur...Cela semble vraiment intéressant ! Susurra Sareth.

Plusieurs se tournèrent alors vers Sareth avant que Konnie ne lâche :

\- T'es maso ou quoi ? On se feras tous tuer avant même de réussir cette mission !

\- Je vois déjà ce qui seras écrit sur ma pierre tombal. Narra Jinx. « Ici repose le plus valeureux... »

\- T'a pas finit de faire le pitre Jinx ! Lança Werewolf d'un ton sérieux. Shadow ! C'est quoi cette mission de merde à la fin ?

\- « _Pourquoi cette question ? Dois je en conclure que les « Wild Hunter » ont peur ?_ »

\- Attention à ce que vous dites ! Prévint la jeune femme.

\- « _A moins que vous ne soyez pas capable de remplir cette simple mission ?_ »

\- « Simple mission » ? Vous perdez la boule ou quoi ? On parle d'un putain d'empereur et pas n'importe lequel : Big Mom ! Elle est célèbre dans tous le Nouveau Monde bon sang ! Ses enfants ont une prime élevée, certains ont même dépassé le milliard de Berry's ! Quand à elle, certains prétendes qu'elle ne serait pas humaine. Et vous voulez qu'on la bute ? Mais c'est quoi votre problème ?

\- « _Mon problème ? Je ne te suis pas Werewolf._ »

\- Grrrr ! Ne jouez pas les innocents avec moi Shadow. Depuis que je suis arrivé dans le groupe, soit huit ans maintenant, les missions que vous nous avez donné sont monté en crescendos en matière de dangerosité ! N'allez pas me faire croire que c'est du pure hasard ! A la dernière, on a faillit presque y resté. Alors dite moi ici et maintenant ce que vous avez contre moi car je sais que lorsque vous apprit mon existence, les missions dangereuses se sont mises à pleuvoir. Et ne me sortez pas un truc du style, c'est un pur hasard car je sais que ce n'est pas le cas ! Alors votre réponse ?

\- « ... »

\- Répondez bordel !

\- « _Je n'ai aucun problème envers toi Werewolf. Les « Wild Hunter » sont les meilleurs, chaque missions que je vous ais donné étaient faite_ _s_ _pour que seul les meilleurs puissent réussirent. Que tu étais là ou pas n'aurait rien changer du tout. Maintenant si vous ne pouvez pas..._ »

\- VOUS MENTEZ ! Explosa Werewolf.

La jeune femme surpris tout le monde en sautant sur le table pour prendre le communicateur afin d' hurler dedans à pleins poumons :

\- JE SAIS QUE VOUS NOUS CACHEZ QUELQUE CHOSE ! JE ME COGNE DE VOTRE RAISON DE TUER BIG MOM ! MAIS SI C'EST POUR ME VOIR MORTE AINSI QUE LE RESTE DU GROUPE, IL FAUT LE DIRE ICI ET MAINTENANT ! NE CROYEZ PAS QUE J'AI OUBLIER LA FACON QUE VOUS AVEZ REAGIT QUAND CALEB M'A PRESENTER. PENDANT UN MOMENT, VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS REPONDU JUSTE APRES LA MENTION DE MES YEUX DE LOUPS ! DOIS JE VOUS RAPPELLEZ CETTE FAMEUSE MISSION QUI DATE D'IL Y A SIX MOIX ? CELLE OU J'AI FAILLIT CREVER ! NE JOUEZ PLUS A CE PETIT JEU SHADOW ! QUE SAVEZ VOUS SUR MOI ? QUE SAVEZ VOUS SUR MA FAMILLE ? REPONDEZ MOI ! QUE SAVEZ VOUS EXACTEMENT SUR MON PASSE ?

\- Werewolf ! Tonna Caleb.

\- JE SENS AU FOND DE MOI QUE VOUS ME CACHEZ UN LOURD SECRET ! DITE LE MAITNENANT ! CAR LORSQUE JE L'APPRENDRAIT JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS TRAQUERAIS JUSQU'A MON DERNIER SOUFFLE ! MEME SI JE NE CONNAIS PAS VOTRE NOM OU VISAGE, JE SUIS UN CHASSEUR ! N'OUBLIEZ SURTOUT PAS QUE J'AI TUER DES HUMAINS AVANT DE RECONTRER MA FAMILLE ADOPTIVE. N'OUBLIEZ PAS CE QUE J'ETAIS AVANT !

\- Werewolf ! Tenta une dernière fois Caleb.

\- ET QUAND JE AURAIS RETROUVER, JE FERAIS EN SORTE DE VOUS FAIRE SOUFFRIR ATTROCEMENT ! VOUS SENTIREZ CHAQUE BLESSURES, CHAQUE MORSURES ET VOUS ME SUPLLIREZ DE VOUS DONNEZ LA MORT AFIN D'ETRE DELIVRER DE MON CHATIMENT !

\- ASSEZ WEREWOLF ! Éructa Caleb.

Se retournant, la jeune femme montra les crocs comme l'aurais fait un loup avant de se calmer quand elle vit son chef lui lancer un regard noir. Un duel s'en suivit entre les deux si bien que l'atmosphère se fit lourde dans la pièce. Jinx et Konnie c'étaient planqués derrière Ciara qui regardait la scène sans bouger d'un pouce. Ryan c'était légèrement reculer pour ne pas gêner son chef ainsi que Seth. Sareth et Sirina quand à eux ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Cela dura pendant des heures avant que Werewolf reconnaisse la domination de Caleb. Posant le communicateur, elle sauta de la table pour le dépasser, tête baisser mais avec une flamme de rage pure de s'être fait « gronder » de la sorte. D'une voix calme mais froide, il ordonna :

\- Va dans la cuisine. N'en sort que lorsque nous t'y rejoindront. Interdiction de sortir dehors comprit ?

\- Grrr !

\- Inutile de grogner jeune fille ! Exécution ! Ryan ! Va avec elle et surveille là !

\- ( grognement d'approbation de Ryan)

\- Je n'ai pas besoins de baby-sitter ! Ragea la jeune femme.

\- Dans la cuisine ! Maintenant !

Lançant un dernier regard menaçant, elle sortit en serrant les poings tout en grognant suivit de Ryan qui ne dit aucun mot. Une fois la porte refermée, des exclamations de surprises ainsi que d'indignations se firent entendre :

\- Mazette ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu péter un câble comme ça ! S'exprima Konnie.

\- Elle a carrément dépasser les bornes. Vous avez vu comment elle à parler à Caleb mais aussi à Shadow ? S'exprima Sirina. Elle est complètement instable.

\- Elle a juste laisser libre court a ce que chacun pensait tout bas. Lança Ciara.

\- _Pardon ?!_ S'indigna Sareth. Tu es sérieuse là Ciara ? Cette fille à pétés les plomb en injuriant Shadow. Je ne te parle même pas de ce qu'elle à fait à Caleb. On aurait dit un animal et...

\- Ferme là un peu Sareth ! Coupa Seth. T'es pas impartial là. On sait tous que tu ne peut pas l'encadrer depuis le jour où elle t'a sauver les fesses ! De plus, Werewolf n'a pas tout a fait tort.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Seth. Renchérit Jinx avec un sourire mauvais. Moi aussi j'avais remarquer que nos mission durant ces huit dernières années avait tendance à être vraiment dangereuses. Mais qu'aussi notre cher Shadow « oubliais » des informations assez capitales ou alors nous sortais du style « je n'étais pas au courant ». Ce qui, je m'excuse, je n'avale plus depuis la dernière mission qui date de six mois !

\- « _O_ _ù_ _voulez vous en venir mon cher Joke ? Que je cherche à me débarrassez de vous ?_ »

\- Hum, laissez moi réfléchir un instant. Et bien...OUI ! Sinon pourquoi proposez une mission suicide où on finiras tous six pieds sous terre ! Non mais vous savez que ses enfants, sont des monstres ?! On ne tiendra pas vingt secondes contre eux avant de crever ! Sans bon plan, c'est mort !

\- Jinx à raison sur ces derniers points. S'exprima Caleb. Les enfants de Big Mom, sont des monstres et si le plan ne tient pas la route, la mission ne sera pas réalisable.

\- « _Et si je vous disait que j'ai les conditions pour réussir cette mission ?_ »

\- Dites toujours. Je verrais si nous l'acceptons.

\- « _Vous comptez refuser ?!_ »

\- Werewolf n'a pas tort sur le fait que depuis son arrivée dans notre famille, il y a huit ans, nos missions sont devenus de plus en plus dangereuses. Je dois avouer que l'idée de Jinx sur le fait que vous voulez vous débarrassez de nous m'a effleurer l'esprit. Depuis surtout notre conversation d'il y a un mois.

\- Caleb ! S'insurgea Sareth.

\- Silence Sareth ! D'ailleurs, je me suis demander, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cette personne ce manifeste maintenant ? Elle aurait pu le faire bien avant. Vous ne croyez pas Shadow ?

\- « _Que voulez vous que je vous dises Caleb ? Elle ne savait pas et elle pensait qu'elle était morte. Qu'es ce qui vous chiffonnes donc ?_ »

\- Le fait qu'elle nous offre plus d'1 milliard de Berry's et surtout le fait qu'elle nous est pas dit le vrai nom de Werewolf. Si cette personne connaissait vraiment notre petite louve, elle nous aurais dit sa véritable identité.

\- « _J'en déduis que vous n'avez toujours pas changer d'avis à propos de cela ? Je me trompe ?_ »

\- Non, pas du tout. Werewolf reste avec nous. Mais revenons à nos moutons voulez vous. Dites nous ces conditions.

\- « _Très bien. Comme le vous le savez, Big Mom, aime organisez sa fameuse Tea Party, envoyant des invitations afin que tous y participent. Bien entendu, c'est plus une convocation qu'une invitation. Ceux qui refusent d'y aller, reçoivent un cadeau pour le moins très inattendus. La tête de quelqu'un qui leur est proches. C'est une sorte d'avertissement. J'ai entendu dire aussi autre chose sur cette Tea Party : « même les démons des Enfers, viendront s'ils sont appelés aux Tea Party de Mama ! » Je vous laisse imaginer les invités._ »

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Répondit Caleb. Donc si je comprend bien, nous devrons intervenir durant cette fameuse Tea Party. Continuez voulez vous.

\- « _Cette Tea Party aura lieux dans trois semaines. Vous devrez aller sur l'île nommé Tougat_ _o_ _. La Party aura lieux dans le jardin près du château Whole Cake. Ne vous faites pas voir, tuez là et tirez vous le plus vite possible. Voilà votre mission. Si la réussissez, vous aurez droit à la somme de 5 milliard de Berry's._ »

\- « Ne vous faites pas voir, tuez là et tirez vous le plus vite possible », sans blague ! Railla Jinx. C'est sur que l'on doit se tirer vite fait, bien fait. Je ne voudrais pas avoir sur le dos ses 85 enfants sur le dos !

\- « _En réalité, Big Mom en à 84. Elle a en tué un dernièrement._ »

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua Jinx. Elle a buter l'un de ses rejetons ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- « _Big Mom est réputé pour des crises assez impressionnantes qui fait qu'elle devient très forte et qui fait qu'elle peut détruire toute une ville._ »

\- Et on doit tuer ce monstre. Sympa la mission ! Nargua Konnie.

\- Trois semaines. Répéta Caleb. Vous nous enverrez les plans et tout le reste, je présume.

\- « _Bien entendu. Par contre pour vous rendre sur l'île c'est par vos propres moyens._ »

\- Comme d'habitude. Ironisa Seth.

\- « _Alors, vous acceptez ?_ »

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ? Hurlèrent Konnie, Jinx et Seth.

\- Caleb. Tenta Ciara. Tu en es sur ? C'est comme même risqué.

\- Je sais mais...Après cette mission, nous aurons une nouvelle conversation sérieuse Shadow.

\- « _Une nouvelle conversation ? A propos de_?

\- De la fin de notre alliance.

\- « _Je vous demande pardon ?! Vous comptez mettre fin..._ »

\- Envoyez nous toutes les informations et détails sur la Tea Party. Coupa Caleb.

\- « _Attendez ! Caleb..._ »

CLACK !

Caleb raccrocha avant de regarder chacun de ses membres de sa famille. Sareth et Sirina semblaient choqués par les dernières phrases de leur chef tandis que le reste étaient scotchés. Finalement ce fut Seth qui rompit le silence en premier.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux rompre avec Shadow ?

\- Parfaitement ! Shadow nous cachent des choses concernant Werewolf et je veux savoir quoi ! J'en ai assez d'être prit pour un imbécile. Sans le vouloir, Shadow vient de perdre ma confiance et vient de faire en Werewolf son ennemie.

\- Et pour ce faire, tu acceptes une mission suicide ! Railla Jinx.

\- Avec la somme qui es proposé, on pourras prendre des vacances. Bon assez parler, il est temps d'aller manger. Allons retrouver notre petite louve.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la cuisine pour la trouver...vide. Caleb n'était pas content du tout tandis qu'il se demandait où était passé Ryan et Werewolf. Un mot sur la table attira son attention. C'était l'écriture de Ryan. Le froissant, il se retourna pour sortir en disant :

\- Je vais dans la salle d'entraînement. Préparez le repas.

\- J'en connais une qui va se faire engueuler !

\- La ferme Sareth ! Lança Ciara. Venez tous me donner un coup de main pour le repas.

Pendant ce temps, Caleb marcha d'un pas rageur vers la salle d'un entraînement où il trouva Ryan adosser contre la porte bras croisé, tête baissé. Ayant entendut les bruits de pas, il avait relever la tête pour voir son chef, les poings serrer avancer vers lui.

\- Elle est dedans ?

\- (grognement positif)

\- Bien. J'avais dit de rester dans la cuisine bordel ! Bon, c'est bien qu'elle soit au moins là dedans que dehors. Va rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine pour aider à préparer le repas. Je vais venir avec elle dans quelques minutes. Du moins je l'espère. Soupira Caleb.

Ryan lança un grognement d'encouragement à son chef avant de partir, le laissant seul devant la porte. L'ouvrant, il y entra avant de la refermée très silencieusement. Werewolf n'avait pas mit de musique ce qui rendait l'atmosphère de la salle assez inquiétante pour n'importe qui sauf pour Caleb. Il s'avança doucement essayant de chercher la jeune femme sachant très bien qu'elle se confondait avec son environnement. Il remarqua des traces d'ongles sur l'écorces de certaines racines ainsi que d'autres qui n'avaient pas été faites avec des doigts. Soudain un craquement se fit entendre, suivit d'un autre. Caleb s'arrêta pour essayer de deviner sa position exacte mais ce fut peine perdue. Au bout d'un moment, une voix se fit entendre :

\- Laisse moi deviner. Tu as acceptés la mission et ceux malgré les risques. Ai je tort chef ?

Le vieil homme essaya de savoir où étais sa protégée mais ce fut peine perdu. D'autres craquements se firent entendre avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

\- Tu sais comme moi que cette mission est du suicide ! Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

\- Tuer un empereur n'est pas chose commune. Répondit Caleb. De plus la récompense...

\- Je m'en fiche de ça ! Cracha la jeune femme. Mon instinct me dit que Shadow nous prépare un coup fourré. Crois moi, cette mission signera notre arrêt de mort !

\- Ce sont les risques du métier et tu le sais très bien.

\- « Les risques du métier », peuh ! Laisse moi rire ! Tu as uniquement accepté par fierté. Parfois je me demande si tu nous considère vraiment comme des membres de ta famille où juste comme de vulgaires outils voir encore comme des armes.

\- Comment oses tu pensées cela ? S'indigna Caleb. Je t'ai sauvé la vie je te le rappelle. Un autre que moi aurait fait sûrement bien pire.

\- Sauf si je m'en étais occupé avant. N'oublie pas que j'ai tué pas moins de quatre hommes avant d'être capturé. Ne me sous-estime pas Caleb. Certes tu m'a sauvé mais n'étais ce pas ton but ? Te servir de moi ? Après tout, j'ai une bonne vision nocturne, des sens aiguisés et un instinct primaire toujours aussi présent et aussi tranchant qu'une lame. La combinaison parfaite pour une « arme humaine ».

\- Jamais, je ne me suis servie de toi ! Je t'ai acheté parce que j'ai vu une jeune fille ayant besoins d'aide. J'ai vu et ressentit ta détresse ce jour là. Tu avais besoins que je t'aide pour retrouver ton humanité.

\- Uniquement peut être pour mieux me contrôler. Car comme l'aurais dit ce cher Sareth, je ne suis qu'une « enfant sauvage ».

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Werewolf ? Je ne te reconnais plus. Jamais auparavant tu n'avais eu ce genre de pensées.

\- Peut être que j'ai vu qui tu étais réellement Caleb. Un fin manipulateur.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais !

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi me le cacher ?

\- Te cacher quoi ?

\- Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile ! Je ne suis plus la jeune fille apeurée que tu as acheté aux enchères. J'ai grandi, je suis devenu plus forte. Ce genre de discours ne prend plus ! Il y a un mois maintenant, les autres et toi -excepté Ryan que tu avais envoyer me surveiller- avaient eu une conversation avec Shadow. Une conversation qui devait avoir pour sujet principale moi. Depuis, tu es sur les nerfs avec Sareth. Et ne me sors pas ta phrase : « ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes » car je ne l'ai pas fait figure toi !

\- Qu'es ce qui te fait penser ça alors ?

\- Je suis un chasseur, dans mon environnement, il fallait tout le temps être aux aguets du moindre petit changements. Un seul craquement et la proie pouvait s'enfuir. Un faux mouvement et on tombait dans le piège d'un braconnier. C'est ce genre de petits truc qui peut nous maintenir en vie. J'ai bien vu que cette conversation vous avait troubler. Oh vous vaquez à vos occupations comme si de rien n'était. Seulement...j'ai bien vu aussi infime soit il le changement. Alors qu'a tu à répondre de ceci ?

\- Flûte ! Elle es encore plus maligne que je ne le pensais. Pensa Caleb avant de reprendre à haute voix. Écoute, on n'en discutera après la mission si tu veux. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dans trois semaines aura lieu la Tea Party de Big Mom. C'est là qu'ensuite on l'attaqueras.

\- Et après ? Shadow nous enverra une autre mission encore plus dangereuse. C'est un cercle vicieux.

\- Non. Je lui ait dit qu'après cette mission, je décidais de rompre notre contrat.

\- Sans blague ?! Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

\- Écoute. Je comptais aussi t'avouer ce qui c'était passé il y a un mois. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

Un silence s'abattit dans la salle. Caleb se demandait si la jeune femme avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit et qu'elle serait contente. Apparemment, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompter car, il attendit un moment avant de pousser un soupir de résiliation pour ensuite se retourner pour rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Au moment, où Caleb se retourna, il leva la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Werewolf qui le fusillait de son regard de loup. Reculant d'un pas, le vieux combattant se tient le cœur tout en disant :

\- Bon sang ! Tu veux que j'ai une une crise cardiaque ?

\- Tu as intérêt à tenir ta parole Caleb. Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix froide. Tu m'a peut être sauvée la vie et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Mais sache que tu ne pourras jamais me rendre docile. Un loup ne s'apprivoise pas, on ne peut le « tranquillisé », il sera toujours toujours sauvage. Malgré tout vos bon soins, je ne pourrais jamais retrouver totalement mon humanité. Je suis et resterais toujours une enfant qui à vécut dans les bois, élevée par une meute de loup. Malgré tout tes efforts tu ne peux changer cela !

Caleb le savait en regardant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille qu'il avait vu il y a maintenant huit ans, habillé de peau lui servant de vêtements. Non, aujourd'hui ce tenait une jeune femme plus forte. Seulement il vit autre chose dans ses yeux pour le moins atypique. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un humain qui c'était relevé après tant d'épreuves comme il avait vécut. Non, c'était plus le regard d'un animal, rejeter d'une meute qui aurait survécut et qui se tapissait pou surgir à n'importe quel moment pour sortir les griffes ou arracher la gorge de son ennemie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Caleb se demandait s'il n'était pas arriver trop tard pour sauver la jeune femme. Mais surtout, pour la première fois, le vieil homme se mit à avoir peur de Werewolf.

L'intéressée le sentit car elle pencha la tête sur le côté gauche, humant l'air de façon discrète avant de fermer les yeux pour les rouvrir pour toiser son chef en disant :

\- C'est ce que je disais...tu as peur. Je le ressent. Je n'ai pas faim. Je prend juste mon trophée et je vais dans ma chambre. Relax, je ne ferais pas de sortis. Pour une mission comme celle-ci, je ne gaspillerais pas mon énergie.

Tournant le dos à Caleb, elle remit ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir laissant le vieil homme lui emboîter le pas. Arrivant dans le cuisine, elle vit plusieurs tête se tourner vers elle mais Werewolf se pressa pour récupérer son trophée butant presque contre Sirina qui amenait une casserole. La posant sur la table, elle dit :

\- Quelle mouche l'a encore piquée celle là ? Tenez voici le ragoût de lapin fait par Ciara.

Dans la cuisine, Ciara prépara le dessert quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec un fracas qu'elle reconnut. Ne se retournant pas, elle pointa une table derrière elle où était posée une casserole et un plateau repas.

\- Ton trophée est prêt et je t'ai fait fait un plateau repas. Je ne veux rien entendre ! Je me doute que tu es courant pour la mission via Caleb. Je me fiche de ce que vous avez parler et je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas manger avec nous. Patiente un peu le temps que je finisse le dessert. Comme cela tu auras un repas complet ma chéri. Regarde ton trophée en attendant.

Werewolf tourna la tête vers la table avant de froncer les sourcils. La casserole sur la table était rouge. Hors son trophée se trouvait dans une casserole bleu. Se rappelant avoir croisé Sirina, elle regarda Ciara pour dire :

\- La casserole est rouge.

Dès le mot « rouge », Ciara posa son couteau avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez afin de ne pas péter un câble. Elle avait pourtant dit à Sirina que le ragoût de lapin se trouvait dans la casserole rouge ! Parfois, la jeune femme se demandait comment elle pouvait être aussi bête pour confondre deux couleurs radicalement différentes. Enlevant ses doigts, Ciara leva l'index en disant :

\- Ne dit rien. Je t'en supplie.

\- KKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAA!

\- J'en aurais pas besoins ! Répondit Werewolf une fois le cri finit.

\- Parfois, je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas m'écouter ! Putain !

Finissant le dessert qui se composait de plusieurs fruits, Ciara en mit dans une coupelle qu'elle posa sur le plateau que Werewolf prit avant que la jeune femme ne prenne la casserole avant d'ouvrir la porte avec la hanche. Dans la salle, Seth, Konnie et Jinx rigolait comme c'était pas permis face à la découverte de Sirina. En effet, quand elle avait soulever le couvercle, au lieu du ragoût se trouvait un crâne. Cri et fou rire c'était mit à pleuvoir. Ryan quand à lui avait secouer la tête, Sareth avait hurler « Bordel de merde ! » alors que Caleb c'était cacher le visage dans ses mains. Sans faire le moindre commentaire, Werewolf se dirigea vers la table avant de prendre le crâne entre ses doigts pour ensuite se diriger vers sa chambre. Pour autant, elle put entendre Ciara qui posa brutalement la casserole rouge sur la table en rouspétant contre Sirina :

\- Je t'avais dit la casserole rouge ! Pas la bleu ! Tu peux me dire comment tu as pu te tromper à ce point ?!

\- Je...

\- Je me fiche de tes excuses ! Coupa Ciara. La prochaine fois, écoute un peu mieux pour éviter de refaire ce genre de conneries !

Le petit groupe se mit à manger sans la présence de Werewolf. Caleb avait lancer un regard noir afin que personne ne pose de question à propos de la jeune femme. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle posa son plateau sur une chaise alors qu'elle se dirigea vers une porte qui menait à une salle où se trouvait les autres trophées qu'elle avait ramener il y a déjà plus de huit ans. Werewolf se dirigea vers une table où se trouvait divers outils et chiffons. Posant le crâne, la jeune femme prit un chiffon pour l'essuyer avant de le rendre encore plus beau. Cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de poser son nouveau trophée sur un tabouret. Avec celui-ci, Werewolf avait pas loin de vingt crânes. Retournant dans sa chambre, elle mangea le plateau fait par Ciara. Comme d'habitude c'était excellent. Prenant la coupelle de fruit, elle se positionna sur son lit, allongé entrain de regarder le plafond. Dans moins de trois semaines, l'équipe devra aller tuer un empereur, Big Mom. Depuis l'annonce, son instinct ou plutôt son sixième sens, la titillait. Quelque chose clochait, elle le sentait. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. Mais au fond d'elle, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Depuis un moment, Werewolf y pensait. Malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait bien parmi le groupe, elle pensait de plus en plus à le quitter pour retourner à la vie sauvage. Ciara lui manquerais beaucoup ainsi que Konnie, Jinx, Seth et Ryan. Pour Sareth et Sirina, ils pouvaient aller au diable. Quand à Caleb, au début elle pensait qu'il avait eu pitié envers elle mais au fil des ans, la jeune femme se disait, qu'elle lui servait plus d'arme.

En tout cas, elle le lui dirait une fois la mission finit si bien sur, ils survivaient. Une fois le repas terminer, tous le monde étaient partis se coucher. Durant la nuit, un petit escargot-phone sonna réveillant un couple dont l'homme prit la communication.

\- Allô ?

\- « _Bonsoir, nous devons discuter de la mission et du « ménage » qui devra être fait._ »

Le couple ne fut le seul à s'être réveiller. Werewolf se réveilla aussi aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Comme promit, elle ne partit pas dans la forêt mais se leva pour faire un peu d'exercices avant d'essayer de se rendormir. La jeune femme eut du mal mais réussit à trouver le sommeille deux heures après. Werewolf dormait tranquillement quand des coups furent donner à sa porte. Grognant, elle remonta la couette pour se cacher avant que les coups ne recommencent suivit de la voix de Sareth qui beugla :

\- Werewolf ! Réveille toi !

\- Grrr !

\- Werewolf !

TCHACK !

A bout, la jeune femme prit le couteau qu'elle cachait sous son oreiller pour le lancer contre la porte. Derrière, Sareth avait reculer quand le bout de la lame c'était logé et commençait à apparaître à travers le bois. Werewolf se recoucha avant d'entendre de nouveau l'enquiquineur qui avait reprit :

\- Arrête de faire l'idiote ! Caleb veut nous voir pour nous apprendre le « programme » pour cette mission.

\- C'est bon, je me lève. Répondit la jeune femme en sortant du lit en s' ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Pas trop tôt !

Un autre poignard se figea dans la porte comme réponse faisant flipper Sareth qui gueula :

\- Tu vas arrêter d'envoyer des poignards bordel ?!

\- Fiche le camp ou j'en envoi un troisième Sareth ! Gueula Werewolf comme réponse.

\- Foutu bonne femme !

\- J'ai entendu Sareth ! Hurla la jeune femme.

S'habillant, elle mit ses lunettes de soudures sur son front avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. La voyant arriver, Caleb ne fit aucun commentaires sur ses cernes. Il devait se douter qu'elle avait fait un autre cauchemar mais qu'elle avait réussit à rester dans sa chambre. Ciara posa devant elle un bol de chocolat avant que leur chef ne prenne la parole.

\- Bon maintenant que tous le monde est là...

\- Enfin. Souffla Sirina.

\- (grondement menaçant de la part de Werewolf).

\- Suffit toutes les deux ! Intervint Caleb. Trois semaines, c'est le délai avant que notre mission commence. On recevra les informations qu'il nous faut d'ici la fin de la semaine. En attendant, je veux que personnes ne se relâches. Donc, entraînement intensif qui commencera à l'aube. Jinx, Konnie, je voudrais que vous prépariez vos fameuses « bombes » mais par pitié, aller s' y mollo avec votre ingrédient secret ! J'ai pas envie de devoir ramasser quelqu'un à la petite cuillère !

\- C'est de sa faute à lui Caleb ! S'insurgea Konnie.

\- Peu importe ! Seth, vérifie l'état de la poudre et des armes avec Ciara, Ryan tu iras voir l'état de nos cher « bébés ». Sareth et Sirina te donnerons un coup de main. Quand à toi Werewolf...

La concernée posa son bol sur la table pour toiser son chef qui la regarda avec un regard assez dur avant de continuer :

\- Interdiction de partir en vadrouille durant la nuit.

\- Tu me l'a déjà dit ça ! Trouve autre chose.

\- Si tu le prend comme ça jeune fille ! Je veux que tu t'entraînes au tir, aux techniques de combat, que ce soit au corps à corps ou à aux armes blanche. Mais surtout, je veux que ton sixième sens soit plus exacerbé ! On en aura vraiment besoins pour cette mission.

\- Traduction : « tu iras dans la salle après le repas de midi et ceux jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Tu n'en ressortira que lorsque je t'enverrais quelqu'un ». Ais je tort chef ?

\- Arrête de faire ta maligne Werewolf. Cette mission est très sérieuse. Des questions ?

Tous le monde tourna la tête de façon négative. Une fois la table débarrassée, tout le monde alla vaqué aux tâches assigné par Caleb jusqu'à midi. Werewolf passa beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner au tir visant à chaque fois juste la tête ou le cœur. Bien qu'elle soit très douer, c'était Caleb qui tenait le meilleur record au tir. Faut dire que c'était un excellent sniper. Il avait offert une ceinture spécial avec le pistolet qui allait avec à la jeune femme pour ses dix-huit. Quand aux techniques du corps à corps, Ryan et Seth étaient les meilleurs, la jeune femme les talonnait de près. Seulement, ils étaient tellement bon qu'impossible de les départagés. Le groupe avait essayer une fois mais au final cela c'était terminé par un match nul entre les deux combattants qu'ils avaient du soigner. Werewolf avait reçut d'eux, ses lunettes de soudure et une tenue de combattante qui lui allait à merveille. Une fois Seth l'avait charrier en l'appelant « mon petit chaperon rouge » avant de se retrouver à genoux se tenant les parties sous les rires de tous le monde.

Ciara quand à elle était une excellente bretteuse avec son long sabre. Werewolf avait apprit d'elle le maniement des lames notamment les couteaux même si son aînée était bien meilleur. La jeune femme en avait reçu quatre dont l'un était son préférer. C'était un couteau de style combattant dont l'acier de la lame avait été mélangé avec un autre métal inconnue lui donnant une brillance unique ainsi qu'une solidité hors norme. La poignée était marron avec du rouge tandis que les lanières lui permettant de l'attacher à la cuisse et le fourreau était vert foncé et marron. Sur la lame, gravé, se trouvait le mot japonais « loup » ainsi que son nom. Werewolf était grandement fière de cette arme qui l'accompagnait partout comme une sorte de porte bonheur. Bien qu'en réalité son porte bonheur était le croc de loup qu'elle portait autour du cou. C'était Jinx et Konnie qui lui avait fait une surprise mémorable pour ses vingt-deux ans. En effet, le croc avait rehaussé d'une tête de loup, gueule ouverte en argent, le préservant.

Werewolf avait été ému bien qu'elle du botter les fesses du couple pour lui avoir prit son pendentif sans sa permission. D'ailleurs, elle préférait ne pas s'approcher de la salle qu'ils nommaient leur « laboratoire ». La spécialité de ses deux là étaient de confectionner des « bombes » avec n'importe quoi. Que ce soit des bouts de métal ou de choses provenant de la nature. C'était efficace, mortel et...sentait incroyablement mauvais ! Du moins pour Werewolf qui eut un jour le malheur lors d'une mission de sentir le gaz libéré par un de ces « bombes ». Résultat : cloué au lit pendant deux semaines ! Le pire fut une fois où le groupe ne purent se débarrasser d'une odeur. Cela avait durer un mois entier ! Quand Sareth et Sirina...et bien le couple n'avait rien offert à la jeune femme malgré le fait qu'elle leur ai sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Faut dire que Sirina avait essayer d'initier Werewolf aux joies du maquillage et du parfum la faisant fuit à toute jambes. Le pire ce fut pour qu'elle porte des robes. Résultat : elle c'était évertuer à éventrer le vêtements sous le regard indignée de la concerné qui l'avait traité de peste et d'animal.

Bref, la jeune femme s'évertua à s'entraîner dur, quitte à être à bout de souffle. Durant les premiers jours, le corps de Werewolf la faisait souffrir atrocement. Chaque partie de son corps lui criait grâce, son sixième sens devenait plus fort que cela se ressentait dans son caractère. Mais, elle n'était pas la seule, tout le monde était à cran encore plus que d'habitude. Vers la fin de la semaine, Caleb reçut les informations promises pas Shadow. Déroulant une carte lors du petit déjeuner, il expliqua son plan pour tuer Big Mom :

\- Voici les informations données par Shadow. Alors, voici comment sera organisé la Tea Party. Cela se déroulera dans un jardin près du château. L'endroit est entouré par plusieurs arbres assez gros et touffus qui permet de se cacher. Plusieurs tables pour beaucoup d'invités, environs plus d'une centaines avec en plus l'équipage de Big Mom composé principalement de ses enfants, de leur sous-fifres et de Big Mom elle même. D'après Shadow, notre cible sera là ! Pointa Caleb sur la carte. D'après les angles qui permettent un tir parfait, je propose cet endroit. Aucune gêne, il suffit d'attendre le bon moment et « Bang ». Le tour sera joué.

\- Qu'es ce que l'on fera en attendant nous ? Demanda Konnie.

\- Jinx et toi, vous resterez en retrait un peu plus loin.

\- Quoi ? Mais...Commencèrent les concernés.

\- Stop ! Écoutez au lieu de bougonnez. Intima Caleb. Lorsque l'on débarquera, vous nous attendrez au cas où il y aurait un pépin.

\- Du genre, vous, poursuivis par une horde de pirate enrager ? Présuma Jinx.

\- Affirmatif. Répondit Caleb.

\- Qui prendras tu avec toi au cas où tu raterais ton tir ? Demanda Sareth.

\- Je prendrais Ryan, Werewolf, Seth et Ciara.

\- Et Sirina et moi ?

\- Vous nous attendrez là. Près de la côte là où on débarquera pour faire le chemin à pied ensuite. Vous garderez les « bébés » pendant ce temps.

\- Tu veux que l'on gardes les « bébés » ? T'es sérieux Caleb ? S'insurgea Sareth.

\- D'habitude, on es avec toi pour ce genre de truc. Bougonna Sirina.

\- Là, j'ai besoins de vous ici. Expliqua Caleb d'une voix ferme. Bon Ciara avec Seth vous serez posté ici et là. Ryan ici et toi Werewolf là.

\- Attend une minute ! Coupa Sareth. Tu comptes sur Werewolf pour rattraper le coup au cas où tu foirais le tir ? Tu délires là !

\- Pas du tout ! Werewolf est une bonne tireuse après moi, elle manie les armes blanches comme personnes ! Tu dois bien le reconnaître. De plus avec son sixième sens, cela devrait aller.

\- Tu comptes beaucoup trop sur son soi disant sixième sens. Alerta Sareth. Un jour, cela lui fera défaut.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas infaillible Sareth. Répondit Werewolf en levant les yeux pour le regarder. Néanmoins, mon sixième sens t'a déjà sauver plus d'une fois. Ne l'oublie pas.

\- Bon ça suffit vous deux. Intervint Caleb avant que cela s'envenime. Ryan, les « bébés » seront prêt ?

\- (grognement positif).

\- Bien. Retournez vous entraîner.

Durant les prochains jours, tous le monde s'entraîna comme jamais pour être en forme. La nuit avant le jour J, Werewolf refit un autre cauchemar lié à son passé. Prenant une douche pour enlever la sueur qui la couvrait, elle alla prendre une décoction préparer par Ciara pour qu'elle puisse dormir. La prenant, la jeune femme se remit au lit, réussissant par miracle à dormir malgré le fait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Durant la nuit un escargot-phone sonna où une personne demanda :

\- « _Tout est prêt ?_ »

\- Absolument.

\- « _Vous avez intérêt à ce que tout marche_ _comme prévus. Dans le cas contraire, je ne vous dit pas ce qui vous arriveras._ »

 _Le lendemains matin..._

Plusieurs heures avant la fameuse Tea Party, tout le groupe se prépara. Chacun mettait sa tenue de combat, prenait leur armes fétiches avant de descendre prendre de quoi manger. Les tenus de chaque membre reflétait leur personnalité, celle de Werewolf reflétait celle de quelqu'un de vraiment très dangereux. Des mitaines marrons, un corset marron dans le style steampunk, une pochette dans le même style attaché sur sa hanche droite, le pistolet offert par Caleb sur la hanche gauche, une sorte d'écharpe rouge en tissu assez longue où se cachait une capuche autour de son cou, un short, ses ranger où était planqué son fameux couteau porte-bonheur. Ses lunettes de soudure était sur sa tête pour soutenir ses cheveux en arrière et sa sacoche verte mise en travers de son torse. Rejoignant les autres, elle prit de quoi manger mais pas trop. C'était toujours comme ça lors d'une mission.

Comme à son habitude, Ciara portait une tenu noire, des talons hauts, son sabre dans son dos, ses cheveux remonté sur sa tête tenu par des baguettes très pointus. Seth portait juste un long manteau noir avec vêtements noir, deux sabres attachés dans son dos. Il avait aussi d'autres armes caché ici et là sur lui. Ryan portait une tenu similaire mais aucune armes apparentes sauf des couteaux cachés sur lui. Sareth et Caleb avait des fusils et autres pistolets quand à Sirina, elle portait une tenu de combat légère et comme armes c'était son charme et des lames. Pour ce qui était de Jinx et Konnie, ils portait la même tenu version homme et femme. Konnie portait une sorte de mitrailleuse sanglée autour de sa hanche et un petit bazooka fait par ses soins, idem pour Jinx. Avant de partir, le couple leur tendirent plusieurs sacs contenant diverse « bombes » de leur fabrication.

\- N'oubliez pas ! Prévint Konnie. Une fois dégoupillez, vous la balancer avant de courir le plus loin possible. Vous n'aurez droit qu'à trente seconde.

\- Super ! Marmonna Werewolf en mettant le sac dans sa sacoche.

\- Aller en route. Annonça Caleb.

Tout le monde sortirent de l'arbre pour se diriger vers la place où se trouvaient les « bébés ». Les « bébés » étaient en fait des engins ressemblant à des scooters personnalisés selon les goûts de chaque membre des « Wild Hunter » ayant une vitesses très rapide et silencieuse. Ces engins pouvaient se transformer en mini sous-marins ayant l'apparence d'un être amphibien passant ainsi inaperçu. Ce qui était très bien puisque le territoire de Big Mom regorgeait d'appareil ne laissant entrer que ses bateaux ou ceux des invités lors de ses fameuses Tea Party. Chacun mirent un casque et une combinaison avant de monter sur leur « bébés » pour ensuite prendre la mer. Le trajet allait durer plusieurs heures. Werewolf, durant le voyage avait toujours ce sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne put mettre le doigt dessus pourtant son instinct la titillait encore plus.

Une fois dans la mer bordant le territoire de Big Mom, tout le monde mit son « bébé » en mode sous-marin. Chacun le guida comme si il s'agissait d'un poisson ou d'une anguille jusqu'à arriver à une crique où tous le monde refit surface. Enlevant leur casque, combinaison, tout le monde vérifia ses armes avant que Caleb ne parle :

\- Bon, il nous reste quarante minutes avant le début de la Tea Party. Sareth, Sirina vous rester ici mais gardez l'œil ouvert. On reste en communication par mini escargot-phone. Aller en route.

Tout le monde se mit en marche derrière leur chef qui commença à gravir un chemin. S'arrêtant, il fit signe à Jinx et Konnie de rester en arrière pendant que le reste du groupe continua la route. Pendent un moment, ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Arrivé à quelques mètres, ils se cachèrent pour éviter de se faire repérer. Ryan, Ciara et Seth prirent position tandis que discrètement Werewolf et Caleb prirent place derrière leur arbre respectif. Tout discrètement, elle positionna son mini escargot-phone sur son épaule gauche avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'assemblée. Il y avait beaucoup de monde en effet. Elle reconnut certaines têtes assez célèbres de la pègre et autre personne de l'ombre. Pour le moment aucun signe de la cible. Bien entendu, il restait pas loin de cinq minutes.

\- Patience. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Pensa la jeune femme.

Plus loin, elle vit Caleb lui jeter un regard avant de pointer l'assemblée. Ce signe voulait dire qu'elle devait regarder au cas où son sixième sens se manifesterais. Pour le moment rien à signaler mais elle resta tout de même sur ses gardes, notamment sur les enfants de Big Mom. Elle en reconnut certains dont Compote, Smoothie, Opera, Mont d'Or, Perospero, Oven, Daifuku et bien d'autres tout aussi célèbres que leur prime. Pour autant, l'un d'entre eux attira son attention. Il semblait un peu à l'écart de reste de la bande, scrutant les alentours comme un animal cherchant à sentir le moindre danger. Sa tête lui disait quelque chose mais son nom refusait de sortir. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque, elle alerta Caleb.

\- Caleb ?

\- « _Quoi ? Un problème_?

\- Pas pour le moment. Du moins je l'espère. En fait, l'un des enfants de Big Mom agit de façon suspecte pour moi.

\- « _Lequel ?_ »

\- J'arrive plus à me souvenir de son nom. Il est par contre très reconnaissable. C'est celui portant une grosse écharpe blanche autour du visage.

\- « _Attend. Hum voyons. Je le vois ça y est. C'est Charlotte..._ »

La conversation fut interrompu par le bruit de l'horloge qui sonna ainsi que le bruit des divers tasses et autres objets qui limitent chantèrent :

\- C'est l'heure ! C'est l'heure !

\- La Tea Party va commencer !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Des gros bruits de pas qui firent trembler le sol suivit ensuite d'un rire reconnaissable entre tous.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Mama mama mama ! Bienvenue chers invités. Merci à tous d'être venus d'aussi loin ! Toutes les choses que vous voyez autour de vous sont des sucreries... Alors buvez et mangez autant que vous le désirez ! Que commence la Tea Party !

Caché derrière leur arbres, Caleb serra son fusil tandis que Werewolf ajusta sa capuche avant de marmonner :

\- Big Mom !

 **N/A : Je sais c'est cruel de s'arrêter là mais...fallait que j'arrête à un moment donner. Bon, il y a mention de Katakuri même si je n'ai pas dit ouvertement son nom. Il sera plus présent dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère en tout cas que vous aimez toujours ma fic. Dès je le publie, je m'attaque au prochain. J'ai la fièvre de l'écriture et en plus, je suis en vacances pendant deux semaines donc plus de temps libre.** **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'essaie de relire mes chapitres pour éviter les fautes mais des fois il en reste. Encore désoler.**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine pour le chapitre trois.**


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A : Dans ce chapitre, Katakuri sera beaucoup plus présent que dans le précédent. Il y aura des morts alors sortez vos mouchoirs. Vous verrez une confrontation entre mon personnage et Big Moom. Je m'inspire des scènes des Tea Party du manga 86 et de l'épisode 828. Je vais essayer d'être crédible pour le caractère de Katakuri et pour le personnage de Big Mom ainsi que pour l'envers du décor de ma fic. J'ai fait des recherches concernant le pouvoir de son fruit du démon pour une scène que j'ai arrangé à ma sauce._

 _Alicexa : Et oui ! Il arrive ! J'espère que j'ai assez bien respecter le « caractère » de ce personnage appartenant à Oda._

Chapitre 3

\- _Ha ha ha ha ! Mama mama mama ! Bienvenue chers invités._ _Merci à tous d'être venus d'aussi loin ! Toutes les choses que vous voyez autour de vous sont des sucreries... Alors b_ _uvez_ _et m_ _angez_ _autant que vous le désirez_ _! Que commence la Tea Party !_

 _Caché derrière leur arbres, Caleb serra son fusil tandis que Werewolf ajusta sa capuche avant de marmonner :_

 _\- Big Mom !_

La Tea Party battait son plein, tous le monde buvait, mangeait, riait. Werewolf jetait de temps à autre des coup d'œil pour regarder où se trouvait Big Mom mais aussi son fils qui portait une énorme écharpe blanche lui couvrant une partie du visage. Werewolf ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce pirate allait leur poser un problème, elle le sentait. Assise à sa table, Big Mom riait en discutant avec une personne, un de ses fils assis à côté d'elle. Celui à l'écharpe blanche. Soudain des trompettes retentirent et tout les invités se turent quand arriva un soldat qui tenait un portrait. Celui-ci s'approcha de la table de Big Mom, le posant en face d'elle.

\- Mama. Répondit le soldat.

\- Mama mama mama ! Oh ! Voici Mère Carmel. Oui Carmel est notre mère à tous !

\- Quel bonheur de la voir ainsi. Complimenta un invité. Elle est aussi radieuse qu'à l'accoutumée. !

\- Ma ha ha ha ha. Tu as raison, mère est la lumière qui éclaire ce monde !

\- Pardonnez moi Big Mom. Intervient un invité gêner. C'est la première fois que je participe à l'une de vos Tea Party. Porriez vous m'en dire plus au sujet de votre relation avec cette...

\- Je t'interdis...de t'immiscer dans mes souvenirs ! Proclama Big Mom d'un regard noir.

Quelques minutes après, l'invité tourna de l'oeil pour s'effondrer sur le sol. Ayant vu la scène, Werewolf prévint de suite Caleb.

\- Caleb, tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ?

\- « _Ouais. C'est pas bon ça ! Pas bon du tout ! C'est le fluide royal ! Fais chier !_ »

\- Je t'avais pourtant prévenus. Le gronda presque Werewolf.

\- « _Continue de regarder les invités au lieu de m'enguirlander !_ »

Werewolf grogna pour montrer son mécontentement avant de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Plusieurs d'invités s'approchèrent alors de l'impératrice avec leur subordonnés qui portaient des coffres aux trésors.

\- Allons, ne vous occupez ps de lui ! Regardez plutôt le petit souvenir que je vous ai ramener Charlotte. En l'honneur de votre Tea Party d'aujourd'hui.

\- OOH ! Mais c'est un coffre au trésor ! Je me demande ce qu'il contient...S'extasia Big Mom.

\- Moi aussi, Linlin, je vous ai apporté un cadeau. Intervint une invitée.

\- Moi aussi tenez ! Renchérit un autre invité.

\- Le mien est une petite rareté provenant directement des régions du Sud.

\- Ho ho ! Quand au mien, il m'a fallut voyager jusqu'aux confins du Nord pour le trouver.

\- Comme c'est gentil ! Une fois de plus, vous m'avez gâtée ! Soyez infiniment remerciés. Je suis comblée.

En tout, il devait y avoir pas loin d'une vingtaine de coffre à trésors qui s'empilait et dont Big Mom était ravit. La Tea Party continua dans la bonne humeurs sans que personnes ne devinent ce qui se passait autour d'eux, pas même les « Wild Hunter ». Armant son fusil, Caleb, le pointa en direction de sa cible. Malheureusement, beaucoup de personnes où d'objet obstruait son champ de vision l'empêchant de tirer. Mais, bon il était patient comme le sniper avertit qu'il était. Surveillant toujours les alentours, Werewolf ne vit aucun danger jusqu'à un moment. Cela ne dura qu'un instant et le changement fut infime mais elle le vit. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout mais alors pas bon du tout. Bras croisé, Katakuri écoutait sa mère parler sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait quand soudain il vit.

Katakuri avait une prime de plus d'un milliard et 57 millions de Berry's, c'était un mangeur d'un fruit du démon, il avait un autre don que ses frères et sœurs n'avaient pas. Il pouvait « voir » quelques secondes dans l'avenir son fluide de l'observation qu'il avait poussé à bout. Cela lui permettait en outre de protéger ses frères, ses sœurs, les subordonnés mais aussi sa mère. Notamment aujourd'hui, il « vit » deux coup de deux dont l'un était destiné à sa mère. Werewolf qui vit le changement dans sa posture, prévint de suite Caleb qui se prépara à tirer.

\- Caleb ! Ne tire surtout pas !

\- « _Pas maintenant Werewolf ! J'ai un bon angle de tir. C'est maintenant ou jamais !_ »

\- Ne tire pas sombre idiot ! Tonna la jeune femme. Le fils de Big Mom, celui portant l'écharpe blanche à changer de comportement. C'était infime mais je l'ai vu. Il se doute de quelque chose, ne tire pas ou sinon...

\- « _Trop tard ! Je tire !_ »

\- Caleb...

BANG ! BANG !

Deux coups de feu. Un qui toucha Caleb à la jambe, l'autre de lui même qui ne toucha pas Big Mom mais une tasse qui explosa. Ayant entendu le bruit, vu la tasse exploser, les invités commencèrent à paniquer, d'autres à hurler. Pendant ce temps, là, Werewolf hurla dans son escargot-phone :

\- Putain ! Caleb a été touché ! Je répète, Caleb a été touché !

\- « _Comment ça touché ?_ » Bougonna Seth.

\- Un autre tireur était planqué. Rugit Werewolf en prenant son arme pour viser. Ciara va voir Caleb, je m'occupe de Big Mom.

\- « _Fait attention !_ » Prévint Ciara.

Du côté de Big Mom, c'était le chaos, tous les enfants essayaient de savoir d'où provenait le tire tandis que son fils cadet se mit en position de défense, son arme sortit dans sa main droite. Werewolf essaya de trouver un bon angle de tir avant de tirer. Malheureusement son tire fut dévié par le fils portant l'écharpe avec son arme. Rageant, elle recommença mais échoua de nouveau.

\- Putain ! Seth, tire sur ce fils de pute à l'écharpe ! Il me gêne.

\- « _Comprit !_ »

Voyant le pirate éviter les tirs, elle recommença mais de nouveau son tire fut dévié et au lieu de toucher Big Mom, la balle ricocha sur le portrait le faisant vaciller avant qu'il ne tombe par terre avec fracas. Ce qui ce passa ensuite, personne ne put le prévoir. Voyant le portrait tomber, Big Mom écarquilla les yeux, devenant blanche comme un linge. Et quand le portrait toucha le sol, elle lâcha sa tasse de thé qui se brisa au sol.

\- Mère...Commença-t-elle à dire les larmes commençant à inonder ses yeux.

Puis se tenant la tête, elle poussa un cri strident qui fit mal mais alors très mal aux oreilles. Dans son cri, elle libéra son fluide royal si bien que certains invités s'évanouir alors que les autres se bouchèrent les oreilles. Ce fut de même pour les membres des « Wild Hunter ». Werewolf avait lâché son arme pour se boucher les oreilles tellement elle avait mal, idem pour Seth. Ciara qui était à côté de Caleb, hurla :

\- C'est quoi ce cri ? Haaaaa ! Putain, j'ai mal !

Au loin, Jinx et Konnie ayant entendu les coups de feu et le cri se demandaient ce qui se passait. Jinx avait essayé de joindre le groupe mais en vain. Il continua ne se doutant pas du danger qui se rapprochait d'eux.

\- Caleb ? Ciara ? Seth ? Werewolf ? Putain ! Il y a quelqu'un ou merde ? Fait chier ! Pas de réponse. Bon tant pis pour le plan. Viens Konnie on y va.

\- Guh...

\- Konnie ? S'étonna Jinx en se retournant.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'en se retournant, il vit sa compagne au sol, la gorge tranchée. Qui avait bien pu faire cela ? Paniquant, Jinx se précipita vers elle en hurlant :

\- KONNIE !

CRACK !

\- Que...

Le jeune homme se retourna pour se prendre un coup de poignard dans le ventre le laissant sous le choc. Crachant du sang, il regarda son agresseur avant d'articuler malgré la douleur :

\- To...toi...

\- Crèves !

Puis ce fut le trou noir pour Jinx. Du côté du reste du groupe, Big Mom se calma pour s'agenouiller sous le choc, bras croisé sur la table, personne ne vit alors une chose incroyable se produire au niveau de son genou. Se remettant du choc du cri de leur mère, les fils et les filles de Big Mom se relevèrent se massant les tempes. Smoothie, un des généraux sucrées s'exprima :

\- Que c'est il passé ? Bon sang.

\- Quelqu'un à voulu tuer Mama ! Intervint un des enfants de Big Mom.

\- Comment ça ? Que veux tu dire grand frère Katakuri ? Intervint Mont d'or.

\- Deux coups de feux. L'un d'eux était destiné à Mama. L'autre à touché un homme, un sniper. Il ne doit pas être seul car d'autres coups de feu ont retentit au moins deux autres tireurs. Expliqua Katakuri. Ils doivent être encore là cachés parmi les arbres. Trouvons les !

\- D'accord avec toi frangin-fa. Déclara Opéra.

Récupérant leurs armes, les enfants de Big Mom se frayèrent un chemin parmi les invités évanouis pour chercher les responsables de l'attentat contre leur mère. Werewolf rejoignit Ciara suivit de Seth et Ryan. La jeune femme essaya de soigner son chef mais la plaie était assez profonde et le vieil homme saignait beaucoup.

\- La plaie est profonde. Merde qui a bien pu tirer ?

\- Et ce cri...merde j'ai encore la tête qui bourdonne.

\- C'est pas le moment Seth. On a un putain de gros problème. La « famille » se pointe ! Déclara Werewolf. Et on a aucune chance contre eux.

\- Caleb n'arrivera pas à marcher. Annonça Ciara.

\- Avec Ryan, on le porteras et...

\- Non ! Coupa Caleb. Laissez moi ici et barrez vous de cette île.

\- Pardon chef ?! S'étonna Seth.

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Rejoignez les autres et quittez cette île.

\- Navré Caleb, mais on te laissera pas ici. Gronda Werewolf.

\- Je ne peut pas marcher les jeunes. Je ne ferais que vous ralentir. Je vais essayer de les ralentir afin de vous laissez du temps pour vous échappez.

\- Caleb...

\- Chiotte ! Jura Werewolf. On a de la compagnie.

\- Partez ! C'est un ordre. Ryan, vieil sur Werewolf. Ne la lâche surtout pas !

\- Je peux me...

\- Partez de suite ! Coupa Caleb, se positionnant contre l'arbre son fusil chargé prêt à tirer.

Le petit groupe regarda leur chef avant de se mettre à courir se mettant ainsi à découvert. Werewolf put entendre un fils de Big Mom hurler :

\- Les voilà ! Attrapez les !

Des coups de feu retentirent faisant éclater le groupe ennemie qui se cacha derrière des arbres pour se protéger. Caleb souffrant de sa blessure essaya de faire gagner du temps pour que le reste de sa famille puisse se sauver. Le vieux combattant ne voulait pas que ces pirates leur face du mal. Au bout d'un moment, il n'eut plus de balle, il opta pour pour les bombes de Jinx et Konnie. Il en jeta au hasard, se fichant s'il touchait des ennemis ou pas. Sa jambe le fit tellement souffrir qu'il s'écroula contre l'arbre ayant perdu trop de sang. Soudain, une imposante silhouette apparut devant lui. C'était le fils de Big Mom qui portait l'écharpe blanche lui couvrant la moitié du visage. Agonisant, Caleb ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Bouarf...bouarf... jamais vous ne réussirez...à les...rattraper...

Une sorte de trident apparu devant Caleb qui perdit son sourire devant l'homme qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce. Lui rétorquant :

\- Tu es courageux mais stupide...

Petit à petit, il enfonça son arme dans le corps de Caleb qui hurla de douleur en sentant les pointes s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans sa chair. Son corps tressautant, il sentit la vie le quitter petit à petit. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il put entendre :

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour tes compagnons, ils recevront le même sort. Une fois que Mama les aura interroger bien sur.

Retirant son arme, Katakuri l'essuya sur le corps sans vie de Caleb avant de continuer son chemin pour rattraper les fuyards. Courant le plus vite possible sans se retourner, le petit groupe dû s'arrêter néanmoins quand ils virent une explosion pas très loin. Sous le choc, Werewolf articula :

\- C'est pas là où...

\- Si ! Coupa Seth livide.

Ciara se retourna tout en dégaina son sabre. Leurs ennemies se rapprochaient, il fallait gagner du temps. Werewolf voyant ce que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à faire objecta vivement :

\- Hors de question ! N'y pense même pas Ciara !

\- On n'a plus le choix ! Ils se rapprochent.

\- Non ! Non ! Et non ! Je refuses...

\- Ryan ! Hurla Seth.

\- Que... Poses moi Ryan par terre ! Éructa Werewolf.

\- Récupérer Jinx, Konnie et les deux zozos et barrez vous ! Ordonna Seth. Avec Ciara, on va les retenir le plus longtemps possible. Partez maintenant.

\- (grognement de courage de la part de Ryan).

\- Poses moi par terre Ryan ! Hors de question qu'on les laisse...haaaaaaaa !

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que Ryan partait déjà au pas de course rejoindre le reste de la bande laissant Ciara et Seth affronter l'équipage de Big Mom. Dégainant ses deux sabres, Seth se positionna à côté de la jeune femme qui l'affronta du regard avant de le reporter devant elle :

\- Je savais que cette mission serait du suicide.

\- Werewolf avait raison concernant Shadow. Qui que ce soit, il ou elle voulait nous tuer en même temps que notre petite louve !

\- J'espère que les autres survivront.

\- Moi aussi. Espéra la jeune femme.

Toujours entrain de courir, Ryan dû supporter les jurons de Werewolf qui lui tapait l'épaule de ses bras afin qu'il la lâche. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Ciara et Seth qui étaient restés en arrière se sacrifiant pour qu'ils puissent quitter cette île de malheur. Quand ils seront tous partis, elle fera en sorte de retrouver Shadow pour lui faire payer cette mission. Werewolf prendrait son temps pour lui infliger une morte très lente et très douloureuse. Rien quand y pensant, elle en salivait d'avance. A un moment Ryan se stoppa net faisant buter la tête de Werewolf contre son dos.

\- Aïe ! Doucement non d'un chien !

Ryan posa assez brutalement la jeune femme par terre qui eut la tête qui tourne pendant un moment. Réussissant à reprendre ses esprits, elle vit alors une chose horrible qu'elle dut se pincer pour être sur qu'elle était éveiller.

\- Konnie ! Mais...

Le corps sans vie de Konnie gisait sur le sol, la gorge tranchée. Ce n'était pas possible comment cela avait pu arriver ? Cela ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre des sous-fifres de Big Mom puisqu'ils étaient derrière eux ? Alors qui ? Ryan s'approcha du corps de Jinx truffé de coup de couteaux incalculables qui ouvrit les yeux quand la main de son compagnon d'arme le toucha. Plaquant sa main sur celle du jeune homme, il essaya de prévenir du danger :

\- Trahis...fuis...fuis...

Jinx finit par succomber de ses blessures laissant Ryan lui fermer les yeux. S'approchant, Werewolf fut choquée de découvrir le corps de Jinx sans vie. Commençant à perdre son sang froid, la jeune femme serra compulsivement les poings de rage devant ces deux pertes. Des craquements se firent entendre derrière eux faisant sursauter les deux compagnons d'armes. Ryan se remit sur ses pieds avant de se mettre devant la jeune femme pour ensuite la prendre par la main pour courir à travers les bois le plus vite possible. Faisant fit des branches qui lui fouettaient les bras et le visage, elle essaya de suivre le rythme rapide du jeune homme qui courrait le plus vite possible. Sauf qu'à un moment le jeune homme s'arrêta face à ce qui se tenait devant eux. Werewolf allait se demander ce qui se passait quand Ryan se retourna le plus vite possible quand des coups de feu se firent entendre les criblant de balles.

Sur le sol, baignant dans leurs sangs, gisait Ryan recouvrant le corps de Werewolf, tout les deux ne bougeant plus. Des pas se firent entendre suivit d'une voix qui dit :

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont mort ?

\- Avec ce que nous leur avons décharger, tu peux être sur que oui.

\- Elle nous a dit de vérifier. Elle voulait être bien sur.

\- Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le temps, ils seront bientôt là. Dirigeons nous vers le bateau. Aller viens.

Les deux tireur laissèrent alors les deux corps ne se doutant pas que l'un d'eux était encore en vie et qu'il avait tout entendu. Plus haut, les membres de l'équipage de Big Mom entendirent les coups de feu alors que gisait à leur pied les corps sans vie de Seth et Ciara. Ce fut Smoothie qui rompit le silence.

\- C'était quoi ça encore ?

\- Aucune idée ma chère sœur. Répondit Katakuri. Va voir comment va Mama avec les autres. Je vais m'occuper des autres fuyards.

\- Tu en es sur ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien.

Le frère et le sœur se séparèrent tandis qu'il partit en direction où était partit Ryan et Werewolf. Sur le chemin, il trouva les corps de deux inconnus qu'il se doutait appartenir à la bande.

\- Étrange. Ils sont mort il y a plusieurs heures. Y avait il d'autre tireurs ?

Se remettant en route, il suivit des traces de pas ainsi que des branches cassées pour trouver le corps d'un homme sur le ventre couvert de trace de balle dans le dos. Le général sucré s'approcha pour voir que l'homme était mort. Mais ce qui l'interpella fut sa position. On aurait dit qu'il avait essayé de protéger quelqu'un. Et en effet c'était le cas car il vit des traces laissant à penser qu'une personne c'était extirpée de sous le corps afin de partir dans une direction opposée laissant des traces de sang derrière son sillage. Les suivant, il vit quelque chose au sol qu'il ramassa pour le porter devant ses yeux.

\- Un croc de loup...Hum.

\- Seigneur Katakuri. L'interpella un subordonné. Big Mom réclame votre présence.

\- Très bien. Pendant ce temps fouiller les bois. Ne laissez rien au hasard.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Un des tireur est encore en vie. Et d'après les traces de sang, il serait blessé. Trouvez le !

Serrant le croc dans sa main, Katakuri se dirigea vers le château pour aller voir sa mère. Pendant ce temps, les invités étaient partis rejoindre leur navire. Sur l'un d'eux une femme prit place dans sa cabine où l'attendait un couple. D'une voix froide, elle demanda :

\- Es ce fait ?

\- Oui madame. Répondit L'homme.

\- Bien.

Se dirigeant dans la salle où se trouvait sa mère, Katakuri repensa aux dernier événements, plusieurs choses ne collaient absolument pas et n'avaient aucun sens. Ouvrant la porte, il vit sa mère assise sur son trône visiblement très en colère. Se tenant debout, il croisa les bras lorsqu'elle annonça :

\- A-t-on retrouvez ceux qui ont gâché ma Tea Party.

\- Oui Mama.

\- Alors où sont ils ?

\- Ils sont morts.

\- _Morts ?!_

Big Mom se leva pour faire éclater sa colère devant son fils cadet qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Comment ça mort ? T'ai je ordonné de les tuer Katakuri ? Ces fauteurs de troubles ont gâché ma partie de thé mais en plus, ils ont eu le culot de tirer sur le portrait de Mère Carmel. Pour cette acte odieux j'aurais voulu qu'ils soient encore en vie mon fils !

\- Ce n'es pas nous qui les avons refroidis Mama.

\- Alors qui donc ?

\- J'ai « vu » deux coup de feux Mama. L'un d'eux t'étais destiné et l'autre était pour le tireur. Ce vieil homme. De plus nous avons trouvé deux autre corps, morts bien avant que nous arrivions. Hors d'après ce que je sais, il y avait deux tireurs, le vieil homme et quelqu'un d'autre, plus deux hommes et une femme. A part le vieil homme, les autres étaient déjà partis. Nous avons tué la femme et un des hommes puis j'ai découvert ces deux autres corps. Mais j'ai découvert le corps de l'autre homme criblé de balle dans le dos couché sur le ventre.

\- Qu'essaies tu de me dire mon fils ? Qu'il y aurais eu d'autres assassins ?

\- Peut être. Nous pourrions demander à l'autre tireur.

\- Quel autre tireur ? Puisque tu m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous mort.

\- Pas tous Mama. Le dernier corps que j'ai trouvé était sur le ventre comme si il avait voulu sauver quelqu'un. J'ai trouvé aussi ceci. Un pendentif, avec des traces de sang menant à la forêt. Nous avons donc un survivant.

\- Hum. Je vois.

\- J'ai envoyer nos hommes le chercher pour te le ramener en vie afin de l'interroger.

\- Tu as bien fait mon fils. Cet abruti paiera pour les autres qui ont gâché ma partie de Thé. Ha ha ha ha. Une fois devant moi, il priera pour ne pas être mort avec le reste de ses compagnons. Ha ha ha ha Mama mama mam !

 _Dans la forêt..._

Se tenant contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, Werewolf grogna de douleur à cause de ses nombreuses blessures par balle. Grâce à Ryan, ses blessures n'étaient pas trop mortelles mais elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Laissant des traces sur le sol ainsi que sur la végétation pour que ses ennemies puissent la pister. Se tenant la jambe droite, elle essaya de comprimer la blessure tout en serrant les dents.

\- Fait chier !

CRACK !

Ayant entendu le bruit, elle tourna la tête étant aux aguets avant d'entendre des voix étouffées qui se trouvaient pas très loin d'elle. Ils se rapprochaient, si elle continuait, elle laisserait d'autres traces de sang. Elle opta pour une autre solution assez risquée tout de même. Une personne normale aurait fui mais Werewolf n'était pas normale. La jeune femme bouillonnait de rage, mélangé par la douleur et la tristesse. Il fallait que tous ces sentiments sortent d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et quelle belle manière que de montrer à ses ennemies ce dont elle était capable. Bien entendu, ensuite elle devrait trouver un endroit dans les hauteurs pour se soigner et se reposer avant de trouver un moyen de quitter cette île infernale. Sa décision prise, Werewolf dégaina son couteau pour couper une large bande de son écharpe rouge qu'elle enroula autour de sa blessure assez fort mais pas trop pour ne pas couper la circulation sanguine.

Ensuite, elle fit en sorte de préparer le terrain pour ses ennemies. Écartant des feuilles, les soldats suivaient les traces de sang avant de perdre la piste. Cherchant un peu partout, l'un d'eux cria :

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Trois d'entre eux s'approchèrent de leur collègue qui écarta des branches pour trouver...plusieurs bombes qui leurs explosèrent en pleines figures libérant un gaz noir très épais. Aveuglé, les soldats de Big Mom paniquèrent car ils ne virent plus rien du tout. Caché dans un arbre, Werewolf se couvrit la bouche, rabattit ses lunettes de soudure avant de descendre de sa cachette pour se mêler à la foule pour tous les tuer. Elle les poignarda, leur brisa la nuque ou utilisa ses ongles pour leur infliger des blessures pour ensuite mieux les achever. Une fois la fumée dissipée, il ne restait qu'un membre de l'équipage de Big Mom debout qui tremblait comme une feuille ne voyant Werewolf debout dégoulinante de sang. Braquant sa lance devant lui, il bégaya :

\- Qui...qui...es...tu...donc... ?

S'avançant lentement vers le soldat avant de lui arracher la lance des mains pour la balancer plus loin dans le feuillage. Se découvrant la bouche, elle avança de nouveau lentement malgré une légère boiterie tout en relevant ses lunettes de soudure qui fit tomber à la renverse le subordonné choqué. Se penchant vers lui, elle susurra :

\- Qui je suis ? Un loup ayant forme humaine !

Ni une, ni deux, tel un cobra, elle fondit vers la gorge de l'homme pour la prendre à pleine dent avant de reculer la tête en arrière arrachant un énorme morceau de peau. Un geyser de sang gicla sur le visage de Werewolf, l'inondant complètement. Crachant le morceau qu'elle avait dans la bouche, elle essuya son visage avant de partir le plus vite possible se cacher. Au bout de plusieurs heures à crapahuter dans les bois, où Werewolf était tombée plusieurs fois réussissant à se planter des bouts de bois dans le corps, elle réussit à trouver une grotte en hauteur à moitié cachée par la végétation. Après plusieurs heures à essayer de l'atteindre, Werewolf réussit à se mettre à l'intérieur avant de se laisser glisser contre la paroi. La jeune femme était couverte de sang, de saletés, de sueur à cause de ses mouvements.

Enlevant sa sacoche contenant encore quelques bombes ainsi que la pochette située à sa hanche qu'elle posa à côté d'elle. Sortant son couteau, elle le posa à côté d'elle avant d'enlever ses mitaines, son écharpe et son corsage. Son corps avait plusieurs impacts de balle, des épines longés ici et là à causes de ses chutes. Soi au total, trois épines de bois enfoncées dans sa chair, et quatre impacts de balle. Luttant pour ne pas tourner de l'œil, elle ouvrit sa pochette pour en sortir une petite trousse de secours qu'elle utilisait rarement ainsi qu'une bouteille contenant du désinfectant et du coton.

Tout d'abord, elle retira les épines de bois d'un geste sec soufflant comme un cheval après une course. Elle souffrait horriblement, des gouttes de sueurs se formant sur son front, coulant sur ses tempes, collant ses cheveux sur son crâne. Prenant la bouteille et du coton, elle passa du produit dessus la faisant hurler de douleur et crisper les dents. Une fois les plaies désinfectées, elle prit un petit miroir, une aiguille et du fil afin de recoudre ses plaies. Pour ne pas se mordre la langue, Werewolf mit une de ses mitaines dans sa bouche avant de stériliser l'aiguille pour ensuite passer le fil avant de commencer à se recoudre. Durant toute la manœuvre, elle mordit la mitaine à pleine dent pour étouffer ses cris, son corps tressautant à cause de la douleur. Suant à grosses gouttes. La jeune femme essaya de ne pas perdre connaissance finissant de suturer la dernière plaie.

Enlevant la mitaine, elle avala de grosse bouffée d'air afin de se calmer et de chasser le malaise. Ce calant un peu mieux contre la paroi rocheuse avant de prendre le miroir qui lui avait servit pour voir où se situait les impacts de balle. Une se trouvait à l'épaule gauche, une sur sa jambe droite, une autre sur son bras droit et deux au niveau de son abdomen. Prenant une pince, elle la désinfecta avant de respirer un bon coup, remettant sa mitaine dans la bouche pour ensuite l'enfoncer dans une plaie, la tournant pour ensuite la retirer d'un coup. Ayant réussit à attraper la balle, Werewolf la jeta au loin avant de recommencer sur l'autre. Comme pour ses autres plaies, elle les recousus avant de recommencer sur les autres plaies.

Werewolf eut beaucoup de mal à enlever la balle se trouvant dans son épaule gauche étant donner qu'elle utilisait sa main gauche pour écrire et « griffer » et que son bras droit était celui qu'elle utilisait pour manier ses armes. C'était son bras « fort ». Tenant fermement la pince à deux mains, elle réussir à enlever la balle en hurlant de douleur. Reposant la pince, elle posa sa main droite dessus, soufflant avant de recoudre la plaie. La jeune femme passa ensuite à la balle à sa jambe dont l'extraction ne dura pas longtemps. Dès que ses plaies furent recousus, elle prit son couteau et son écharpe qu'elle coupa en plusieurs bandes de longueurs différentes. Les humidifiant de désinfectant, Werewolf les posa sur ses différentes plaies avant de remettre son corset et ses mitaines pour se coucher sur le dos, la tête sur sa pochette steampunk pour essayer de dormir et se reposer un peu. Elle laissa traîner le miroir et le reste de la trousse de secoure sur le sol de la grotte. La jeune femme ne se douta pas que sa nuit allait être agitée. En effet, dans le château de Whole Cake, Big Mom était très en colère. Non seulement, personnes n'avait retrouvé le tireur survivant mais la nouvelle de la mort de certains de ses soldats fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordé le vase.

\- BANDE D'INCAPABLES !

\- Kyaaaaa !

Big Mom se leva de son trône faisant hurler les nombreuses sucreries se trouvant à côté d'elle. Les quelques soldats se trouvant devant elle tremblaient face à la puissance qui se dégageait d'elle. Se penchant encore plus devant eux, elle leur vociféra :

\- Vous n'êtes pas capable à vous tous de retrouver un simple être humain, blessé qui plus est !

\- Mais...Mama...c'est que nous n'avons pas à faire à un tireur ordinaire.

\- C'est vrai. Renchérit un autre.

\- Hein ?

\- Nous avons trouvé les corps de nombreux soldats qui...gloups...avaient été...gloups...

\- Avait été quoi ? Exigea Big Mom au bord d'une nouvelle crise.

\- Tuer de façon si...si...

\- Brutale ! Termina un autre. Cous brisés, gorges tranchées et pour l'un sa gorge avait arraché net comme l'aurait fait un animal.

\- Et qu'es ce que cela peut me faire ? Demanda Big Mom. Peu m'importe le nombre d'entre vous tuez, ce qui m'importe c'est cet intrus. Je veux qu'il me soit livré, ici devant moi vivant peut importe son état du moment qu'il respire ! Afin que je lui face payer d'avoir gâcher ma Tea Party ! Continuez à fouiller l'île ! Je veux cet intrus !

\- Mais Mama...

Las des jérémiades de son soldat, Big Mom se pencha vers lui pour utiliser son pouvoir de fruit du démon des âmes. Elle se mit alors à dire ceci :

\- Intruders ?! ...Or...Life ?!

L'intrus ou la vie, voilà un des terrible pouvoir de Big Mom. Si la personne se mettait à éprouver la moindre crainte, son âme sortait de son corps. Ce qui se produisit avec le soldat qui se mit à fuir. Seulement, son âme fut happée par Big Mom qui la lui arracha, tuant ainsi le soldat. Regardant les autres, elle répliqua :

\- Qu'es ce que vous faites encore ici devant moi ? Débarrassez moi le planchez !

\- Oui Mama !

Tous les soldats sortirent en toutes hâte de la salle pour se remettre à leur recherche qui fut de nouveau veine. Big Mom était las de ces échecs, ne comprenant pas comment un simple intrus pouvait filer entre les doigts de ses soldats. Il ne pouvait pas avoir quitter l'île, c'était impossible d'ailleurs elle se demandait comment ce groupe avait pu s'y introduire. Perdant patience, elle ordonna :

\- Qu'on aille me chercher immédiatement Katakuri !

Son fils cadet qui était intervenu lors de la Tea Party, trouver les corps et lui signalé la présence d'un survivant pouvait sans aucun doute avoir une idée pour retrouver cet intrus. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait remédier à cette situation. Les bruits de pas le caractérisant calma la colère Big Mom qui en le voyant entrer la rendit presque joyeuse :

\- Katakuri. Mon fils.

\- Si tu m'a fait venir Mama, c'est que l'intrus n'a pas été retrouvé. Répondit calmement Katakuri.

\- En effet ! Ce sale petit rat à réussit à passer sous le nez et à la barbe de nos soldats. Pire même ! Il en a tué certains. Et de manière assez brutal.

\- Brutal ? Répondit Katakuri en soulevant un sourcil.

\- Cous brisés ou égorgés, traces de griffures ou coup de poignard. Rien qui pourrait ébranler nos soldats sauf un cas. L'un d'eux a eut la gorge arrachée avec les dents. Résultat, ils flippent. Que des bandes d'incapables.

\- Je vois.

Le fils de Big Mom se remémora la scène de ce matin jusqu'à la découverte du croc de loup. Il y inclut les informations livrées par les soldats à sa mère. Le général sucré en lui analysa tout cela avant d'en arriver à une conclusion qui pourrait s'avérer fausse. Regardant sa mère, il lui fit part de sa conclusion :

\- Il se peut Mama qu'on ait à faire à un mangeur de fruit du démon. Ce qui expliquerait sa « disparition » et le fait qu'il est tué nos soldats d'une manière sauvage.

\- Hein ? Un mangeur de fruit du démon ? En ais tu sur ? Aucun mangeur de fruit du démon n'aurais pu faire autant peur à nos soldats. Rétorqua Big Mom.

\- Sauf si cette personne est puissante. A moins qu'on ai affaire à une personne ayant une formation de survie. Ce qui expliquerais que nos soldats n'arrivent pas à le retrouver.

\- Qu'es ce qui te fait dire cela mon fils ? Demanda curieusement Big Mom.

\- Ceci. Montra Katakuri.

Le général sucré sortit de sa veste le croc monté en pendentif qu'il avait trouver sur le sol près du cadavre de l'homme couché sur le ventre. Big Mom se pencha pour mieux regarder le croc avant de se remettre dans sa position initiale pour dire de manière dédaigneuse :

\- Un simple croc ? C'est ce vulgaire pendentif qui te fait croire que cet intrus est fort ? Laisse moi rire mon fils. Nyark, nyark, nyark ! Mama mama mama.

\- Je suis aller voir Mont d'Or pour faire des recherches sur l'espèce à laquelle il appartient. J'ai découvert que l'espèce à qui appartenait ce croc vivait sur une île où il n'existe que deux saisons. On nomme cette espèce « loup géant » et pour les tuer ce n'est pas simple. D'après la taille du croc, je peux te dire qu'il s'agissait d'un adulte.

\- Ton exposé commence à m'ennuyer mon fils. Viens en au fait.

\- Pour avoir ce croc, cette personne doit être très forte ce qui explique le fait que nos soldats ne la retrouvent pas et qu'ils que se soient fait tuer aussi facilement.

\- On dirait que tu l'admire Katakuri. Remarqua Big Mom.

\- Pour cet exploit en effet. Admit l'intéressé. Peut de personnes peuvent s'en vanter et être encore en vie.

\- Je vois. Mais cela ne me dit pas comment retrouver cet intrus.

\- Je crois avoir une idée Mama. Vu les traces de sang, j'imagine qu'il doit avoir beaucoup de blessures. Pour cela, j'aurais besoins de l'assistance de Brûlée. Avec son aide, je pourrais trouver l'intrus et te le ramener.

\- Quand tu l'auras trouvé, avant de me le ramener, je veux que tu lui donnes une bonne leçon. Donne lui un aperçu de la douleur et de la souffrance que j'ai ressentit lorsque le portrait de Mère Carmel est tombé à terre. Je veux qu'il sache ce qui l'attend une fois qu'il se tiendra debout devant.

\- Bien comprit Mama. Répondit le général sucré avant de quitter la pièce.

Katakuri rangea le croc dans sa veste tout en se dirigeant vers ses appartements. Une fois dedans, il se dirigea vers le miroir où il posa la main dessus tout en disant :

\- Brûlée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa main se fondit dans la glace suivit du reste de son corps qui traversa le miroir comme si c'était un portail. Bien entendu, il ne vit pas une forme féminine qui l'avait suivit depuis sa sortie de la salle de Big Mom le suivre à travers le miroir pour ensuite se caché. Une fois de l'autre côté, dans le monde des miroir, il vit sa sœur, du nom de Brûlée qui lui demanda :

\- Que veux tu mon cher frère ?

\- J'ai besoins de toi pour retrouver l'intrus qui a ruiner la Tea Party de Mama.

\- Tu n'a pas plus simple comme...argh !

\- Écoute moi attentivement ! Répondit d'une voix froide Katakuri en attrapant sa sœur par le devant de son vêtement. Mama est sur les nerfs depuis « l'incident » du portrait de Mère Carmel, certains de nos soldats se sont fait tuer et les autres sont revenus bredouilles. Elle est a bout ! Tu comprend ce que la veut dire ?

\- Ou...ou..oui...frangin. J'ai comprit, tu peux me lâcher.

\- Bien. Maintenant au boulot !

 _Dans la grotte..._

Werewolf somnolait toujours, sa poitrine se soulevant, s'abaissant. Pour autant, son sommeille était agité. La jeune femme refaisait encore ce cauchemar lié à son passé. Tout en s'agitant, elle ne put voir que quelque chose se tramait au niveau de son miroir posé sur le sol. Dans le monde des miroirs, le frère et la sœur s'arrêtèrent devant un miroir tandis que Brûlée s'extasia en disant :

\- Voilà. Le voilà, ton intrus !

\- Enfin.

\- Tu veux que...

\- Non. Patience, tu pourras intervenir très bientôt.

Brûlée comprit de suite que son frère avait « vu » une situation favorable pour entraîner l'intrus dans le monde des miroirs. Quelques minutes plus tard, Werewolf se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration sifflante, son corps la faisant souffrir. Au début elle se demanda où elle se trouvait avant de s'en rappeler. Tous les moments de la journée qu'elle se rappelaient montèrent en flèche, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne frappe de son poing droit, la paroi de la grotte en rugissant. Ouvrant la main, elle posa ses ongles sur la paroi froide, dur avant de la faire glisser dessus. Le bruit qui en résultat fut atroce y comprit pour les deux spectateurs qui regardèrent la scène via le miroir. Une trace de griffure marqua la paroi. Reprenant son souffle, elle leva infiniment la tête comme si, elle sentait la présence d'un ennemie. Rabattant ses lunettes de soudure sur ses yeux, elle tourna vivement la tête derrière mais il n'y avait personne. Pour autant, la jeune femme se sentait épiée. Prenant sa sacoche qu'elle mit en bandoulière avant d'essayer de se relever avec difficulté avant de scruter la grotte.

Il n'y avait certes personne, pour autant, Werewolf sentait que quelqu'un était là, la regardais. A un moment, elle buta contre le miroir. Se mettant à genoux, elle le prit dans ses mains avant de le regarder comme si quelqu'un allait sortir du miroir comme un génie sortant de sa lampe. Secouant la tête, elle le reposa par terre en marmonnant :

\- Je deviens parano. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait sortir d'un miroir.

\- Maintenant Brûlée ! Ordonna Katakuri.

A peine Werewolf eut elle le dos tourné qu'elle sentit une main lui saisir le poignet assez fermement. Étonnée la jeune femme se retourna pour voir que quelqu'un lui tenait le poignet à travers le miroir.

\- Putain ! Qu'es ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

La jeune femme essaya de retirer cette main qui mine de rien était en train de l'attirer vers le miroir. Werewolf essaya de s'extirper mais ce fut vain car une fois que son bras toucha la surface du miroir, elle fut littéralement aspirée dedans. Atterrissant sur le ventre, elle jura avant de lever la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec deux personnes dont une que Werewolf reconnut aisément. Il s'agissait du pirate portant une écharpe qui lui avait mit des bâtons dans les roues lorsqu'elle essayait de tuer Big Mom. La femme par contre, elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais devina aisément qu'il devait s'agit d'une des filles de Big Mom.

Plutôt grande et maigre, cette femme avait la peau grise, des ongles long semblable à des serres tranchantes. Sa robe était dans le style victorien de couleur rose pastel dont les manches étaient déchirées, décorée de rose et autres artifices que la jeune femme trouva immonde. La femme portait un manteau de fourrure vert kaki. Ses cheveux étaient violet, formant quatre mèches partant dans des directions opposées. Son visage fin était composé de petits yeux perçants, d'un grand nez aquilin, de ride et d'une énorme cicatrice lui barrant lui barrant le visage.

En voyant Werewolf, elle se mit à rire :

\- Wiwiwiwiwiwiw ! C'est « ça » qui à ruiné la Tea Party de Mama et qui à donné du fil à retordre à nos soldats ? Blessé comme il est ? Impossible. Wiwiwiwiwiwiwiwi !

\- Cela suffit Brûlée !

\- Brûlée ? Quel nom pitoyable ! Balança Werewolf.

\- Hein ? Qu'es ce que tu marmonnes donc petit rat ? Demanda Brûlée.

\- Je dis que ton nom est pitoyable la mocheté !

\- Qui traites tu de mocheté, microbe !

\- Brûlée ! Recule ! Tonna Katakuri.

Ce fut trop tard car au moment où Brûlé se précipita vers Werewolf, celle-ci tourna sur elle même pour envoyer son pied gauche dans les jambes de la femme qui vacilla. La jeune femme en profita pour prendre une bombe qu'elle dégoupilla pour la balancer sur le visage de son adversaire avant de reculer le plus loin d'elle. La bombe explosa au visage de la fille de Big Mom assommant Brûlée qui s'écroula à terre.

\- Pauvre idiote ! Jura Katakuri.

\- Toi ! Jura Werewolf.

Se relevant avec difficulté, la jeune femme regarda son adversaire qui leva un sourcil étonné en découvrant que l'intrus était un réalité une intruse. Jamais, il n'avait imaginé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une femme. Pour autant, il serait sans pitié avec elle, femme ou pas. Il décida ensuite de lui montrer l'objet qu'il avait récupéré au sol. Sortant le croc, il le montra à la jeune femme qui porta sa main gauche à son cou, réalisant soudain qu'elle n'avait plus son porte-bonheur. Durant sa fuite, elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle l'avait perdu. Cela n'avait pu arriver que quand elle c'était extirpée de sous le corps de Ryan avant de filer vers la forêt. Enlevant la main de son cou, elle se campa sur ses pieds pointant son index vers son ennemie en tonnant :

\- Rend moi mon porte-bonheur !

\- Non.

Katakuri rangea le pendentif dans sa veste, levant un sourcil quand il entendit un grognement animal provenir de la jeune femme. Croisant les bras, il déclara :

\- Si tu veux le récupéré, il te faudra me vaincre.

\- Grrrr ! Très bien ! Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te facilite les choses ! Je suis peut être blessée mais je suis plus coriace que tu ne le penses !

\- On verras bien. Répondit calmement Katakuri.

 **N/A** : **Tadam ! Je sais, vous vouliez un combat entre mon personnage et Katakuri mais ce sera dans le prochain chapitre. A** **yant trouver une vidéo montrant les scans du combat entre Luffy et Katakuri, je vais m'en inspirer pour** **le** **combat. Je reprend** **rais** **beaucoup de cette vidéo tout en faisant en sorte de l'arranger par rapport à mon personnage et au caractère de ma fiction** _ **.**_ **Merci** **de suivre ma fic et de me laisser vos commentaires. Je vous dis à la prochaine.**


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A : Voici le combat que vous attendiez tous. N'ayant pas le prochain volume avant le mois de juillet, j'ai réussit à trouver une vidéo montrant les scans du combat entre Luffy et Katakuri. Je reprend donc certains dialogues mais je ferais en sorte que cela s'adapte à la situation de ma fiction. Je reviens aussi sur une chose que certains d'entre vous mon dit d'entre vous dans leur review. Certes les autres compagnons de Werewolf sont mort mais...êtes vous certains qu'ils soient tous mort ? (sourire sadique). Relisez les deux dernier chapitre attentivement car j'ai laissé des indices._

 _Alixeca : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre 100 % Katakuri._

 _Camille : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et le fait que tu aimes ma fic._

 _NolwennVanersenn : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans des « favorites » et « follower »._

Chapitre 4

 _\- Si tu veux le récupéré, il te faudra me vaincre._

 _\- Grrrr ! Très bien ! Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te facilite les choses ! Je suis peut être blessée mais je suis plus coriace que tu ne le penses !_

 _\- On verras bien. Répondit calmement Katakuri._

Malgré ses blessures encore fraîches, Werewolf se mit en position de combat. Elle devait faire vite pour récupérer son pendentif et s'échapper de cet univers composé uniquement de miroir. Son sixième sens était en alerte maximal, une sorte de frisson lui parcourut l'échine du haut de la tête jusqu'à ses pieds lui donnant la chair de poule. A moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'elle est perdu une quantité assez importante de sang ? Peu lui importait car une chose était sur, son adversaire dégageait une aura qui aurait plier n'importe qui d'autre. S'il avait été un animal, ce serait un loup géant au grade de lieutenant voir même d'alpha. Oui, à s'y méprendre, elle le compara au mâle alpha qui l'avait élevé durant six ans au sein de sa meute. Cet ennemie avait ce regard apparemment froid mais qui en réalité était très calme et qui cachait une férocité extrême. Werewolf se rappelait comment combattait l'alpha de la meute. L'animal observait ses proies avec un calme olympien avant de se glisser vers eux telle une ombre avant d'attaquer. Il tuait de façon rapide, net et précise ne laissant pas le temps à la proie de s'échapper, ni de pousser un cri. L'alpha était un tueur silencieux, mortel mais surtout létal. En un claquement de doigt, il pouvait vous arracher la gorge voir la tête. Werewolf l'admirait et elle savait aussi que le mâle l'admirait de façon animal. Elle en portait la preuve sur son corps, plus précisément sur son avant bras droit sous forme d'une griffure.

Quand elle vivait dans la meute, il lui arrivait de se battre avec le reste pour « s'amuser », pour « s'entraîner ». Un jour, elle s'entraînait avec l'alpha mais bien sur, de par sa condition humaine, elle perdit le combat. Bien entendu, la jeune femme c'était battu canines et ongles comme l'aurait fait un véritable loup, touchant presque à des moments le mâle. Quand elle c'était relevée, l'alpha se tenait devant elle. Connaissant sa place dans la hiérarchie, elle avait baissée le regard, tout en exposant sa nuque que l'animal avait léché. Puis, il avait léché la trace de griffure sur son avant bras avant de la regarder longuement. A ce moment là, Werewolf l'avait regarder, pas de manière agressive, ni de manière de défi mais comme un louveteau attendant le verdict de son père. Le loup avait alors poser son museau contre son front avant de lui lécher tout le visage. De par ce geste, il lui disait : « tu as bien combattus. Je suis fière de toi ». Le fait de repenser à lui ou la meute de façon nostalgique lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça ! Pour autant, elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler son adversaire.

Il était grand, vraiment très grand ! Comparer à lui, avec son 1m67, elle était minuscule. Seth qui était très musclé ferait tâche comparé à la musculature de cet homme. Werewolf remarqua des tatouages sur le côté gauche de son torse et sur son bras gauche de couleur rose. Ses yeux étaient vifs et intenses tandis que ses cheveux étaient court, pointus et violets. Comme vêtements, il portait une veste de cuire noire déchirée, sans manches, exposant ainsi son torse, des gants noirs, un pantalon noir avec une ceinture dont la boucle représentait un crâne, des bottes équipées d'éperons. Sur ses genoux, il y avait des genouillères avec une pointe, avec un bracelet en pointe au dessus de la genouillère gauche et un autre sur le bras gauche. De par son apparence, le pirate pouvait faire peur mais pour la jeune femme il en fallait beaucoup plus pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ce qui l'intriguais le plus, était l'écharpe blanche légère qui était déchirée lui couvrant la bouche et atteignant ses épaules. Que pouvait il bien caché ? Elle crut voir des cicatrices au niveau des joues. Étais cela qu'il ne voulait pas montrer ? Peut importe, pour le moment, elle ne devait pas le sous-estimé. De son côté aussi, Katakuri détaillait la jeune femme. Il fut étonnée de sa taille assez petite, vu comment les soldats avaient été effrayés, il aurait pensé que leur adversaire était plus...imposant. Il remarqua que le corset qu'elle portait, avait des tâches sombres qui commençaient à apparaître sur le cuir de couleur marron. Sûrement ses blessures qui se rouvraient. Il lorgna vers la sacoche verte foncé, se demandant ce quelle contenait ainsi que sur le pistolet et le couteau dans sa botte. Katakuri se demanda aussi pourquoi elle cachait ses yeux derrière des lunettes de soudures assez grotesque. Serait elle aveugle ? Ce qui purement improbable sinon comment elle aurait fait pour tirer à la Tea Party ? Il remarqua par contre que des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à se former sur son front, plaquant ses cheveux châtains striés de mèches blonde. Elle était vraiment mal en point, c'était un fait. Pour autant, elle voulait le combattre pour récupérer un croc de loup ? Décidément, il se demandait si elle était stupide ou courageuse ?

\- Es tu sur de vouloir me combattre ?

\- Bien sur ! Cette question ne se pose même pas pirate ! Mes compagnons d'armes sont tous morts, tu m'a voler mon porte-bonheur. Ce sont deux choses qui me poussent à vouloir te botter les fesses !

\- Fum ! Tu as de la ressource pourtant ton corps n'est pas de cet avis. Tu as du mal à resté éveillée, certaines de tes blessures ont du sûrement se rouvrir quand ma sœur Brûlée t'a attiré dans le monde des miroirs et que tu lui à balancée cette bombe.

\- Et alors ? Ne me dit pas que tu as pitié de moi. Railla la jeune femme.

\- Peut être. Répondit calmement Katakuri. Après tout, je me demandais comment une frêle jeune femme comme toi avait pu terrasser plusieurs de nos soldats, les rendant peureux mais à te voir là comme ça, devant moi, tu es pitoyable !

\- _Pitoyable ?!_ S'étrangla presque Werewolf. Tu ne sais rien de moi pirate. Et crois moi, tu le regretteras amèrement lorsque tu t'en rendra compte !

\- Cela m'étonnerais beaucoup fillette.

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Werewolf qui dégaina son pistolet pour tirer sur son adversaire en plein dans la tête et le cœur vidant l'arme de toute ses balles. Malheureusement pour elle, cela n'eut aucun effet sur Katakuri qui était un mangeur de fruit de démon de type paramecia. Werewolf écarquilla les yeux d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit que ses tirs n'avaient eu aucun effet. Pire, les balles retombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit mat tandis qu'elle vit le corps de son adversaire se reformer comme si il était composé de gomme ou de mélasse. Une vérité soudaine la frappa soudain :

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! T'es un mangeur de fruit du démon !

\- Eh bien ! Quel vocabulaire pour une jeune femme tel que toi. Répondit Katakuri. Et en effet, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon : le mochi mochi no mi. Le fruit du riz gluant. Autant dire que tu as perdu d'avance.

\- Peuh ! Si tu crois que cela va m'arrêter, tu trompes lourdement !

Werewolf jetant son arme devenu inutile, s'élança alors vers lui pour lui balancer un coup de poing suivit d'un coup pied, enchaînant ensuite plusieurs fois cette combinaison alternant entre la droite et la gauche. Pour autant ses attaques fut veines car il les bloquaient à chaque fois. Sautant en arrière, elle vit avec horreur pourquoi ces attaques n'avaient pas fonctionner. Son adversaire avait utilisé son fruit du démon pour se créer plusieurs bras renforcer par le fluide de l'armement. Voyant son visage déconfit, il la nargua :

\- Fufu...c'est vraiment pas ça hein ? A mon tour maintenant !

\- HAA...UWAAAAAAA H !

Werewolf reçut plusieurs coup de poing dont certains sur ses blessures l'envoyant à l'autre bout malgré le fait qu'elle est mit ses bras devant elle pour se protéger des attaques. Katakuri lui lança alors comme pique :

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas de taille fillette. Avec mon pouvoir, je peux faire tout ce que je veux. Vitesse, puissance, tout. Tu es inférieur à moi.

\- Si tu crois que ton mochi me feras flancher, tu te trompes lourdement !

Werewolf sauta vers Katakuri, jambe gauche fléchit afin de lui balancer un bon coup de pied dans la tête. Sauf qu'il l'évita aisément, sautant par la même occasion vers la jeune femme qui fut étonnée. Elle se reçut alors un bon cou de botte dans la joue assez puissant pour lui faire fissurer le mur, le traverssant par la même occasion. Werewolf encaissa le coup en serrant les dents malgré la douleur fulgurant qui lui tenaillait les entrailles. Non, elle ne lui montrerait pas sa faiblesse, elle avait connue pire, enfin pas aussi pire que ça. Katakuri remarqua son manège pour répliquer :

\- Un test de puissance maintenant hein ? Tu devrait comprendre pourtant.

\- Merde !

Se relevant, Werewolf craqua sa nuque avant de foncer vers son adversaire pour lui donner un énième coup de poing mais elle fut vite propulsée vers le haut du plafond avec une vitesse hors norme lui coupant le souffle momentanément.

\- Ça devrait te suffire pas vrai ?

\- Ghu...putain, il est vraiment fort. Pensa la jeune femme à moité sonnée.

\- Oi Brûler !

\- O...Oui mon frère ?

\- Tu comptes roupiller pendant encore combien de temps ? J'ai besoins de toi pour trouver un miroir qui me permettra de la ramener à Mama.

\- J'y vais mon frère ! KYAAAAA !

Brûlée cria en esquivant un couteau qui lui fut lancée. Se relevant avec difficulté, Werewolf la toisa, tout en enlevant ses lunettes de soudures qui étaient maintenant fichu, ainsi que le sang qui lui coulait sur le front. La rage déformait ses traits tandis qu'elle disait :

\- Je ne me laisserais pas emmener devant Big Mom aussi facilement ! Vous pouvez toujours courir bande d'abrutis !

Soudain la jeune femme fut plaquée violemment au sol par une botte lui écrasant le dos. Crachant du sang, elle serra les poings de rage contre son adversaire.

\- Tu peux encore bouger ? Décidément tu es coriace en effet.

\- GHGGHHH ! Enfoiré !

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire on dirait.

Sentant la botte s'enlever, la jeune femme tourna à demi la tête pour rouler ensuite sur le dos pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque. Malheureusement tous ses mouvements, rouvrir certaines blessures recousus et dont le sang inonda son corset. Se tenant le ventre, elle jura :

\- Wa. ugwa...fait chier ! UBBFF !

Un autre coup au visage l'envoya de nouveau au sol où ses jambes et bras furent engluer dans du riz l'empêchant de bouger. S'avançant Katakuri lui balança un violent coup de botte dans le ventre, la libérant par la même occasion pour qu'elle aille se cogner contre le mur. Se relevant, elle sentit un danger arriver à grand pas. Levant la tête, elle esquiva sur le côté avant de se mettre à courir pour se cacher derrière quelque chose.

\- Willow Mochi !

Tout en courant, elle fut plaquée au sol violemment si bien que ses genoux le fissurèrent. Serrant les poings fortement, elle respira malgré la douleur que cela lui causait. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne. Surtout pas contre un adversaire de sa trempe.

\- HA... HA...HA...

\- « Je ne renoncerais pas », c'est ce que tu vas dire mais...es tu sur que ce soit une bonne idée ? Demanda Katakuri en sortant son arme baptisé Mogura.

\- JE NE RENONCERAIS PAS ! Hurla Werewolf en se retournant pour toiser Katakuri.

\- Qu'es ce que...des yeux de loup. Remarqua Katakuri ainsi qu'autre chose dans ces yeux hors normes. Intéressant. Très peu, on des yeux comme les tiens, ni une détermination comme la tienne. Les autres qui n'ont pas une telle détermination, meurent rapidement.

\- Wiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwi ! Tu sais, mon frère Katakuri, n'est pas le genre de guerrier invaincu que l'on voit habituellement. C'est un être exceptionnel dont l'échine n'a jamais...ne serais ce qu'effleuré le sol. Il est surhumain ! Commenta Brûlée à travers un miroir. C'est le joyau de la famille Charlotte, sa plus belle création ! Il faut cruellement manquer de bon sens pour osez le provoquer en duel.

\- LA FERME ! Hurla Werewolf. TU ME GONGLES !

\- HII !

Werewolf s'apprêtait avec ses ongles à lui infliger une autre cicatrice sur son visage déjà marqué quand son poignet fut saisi au vol le tournant à moitié. La jeune femme grogna de douleur contre cette poigne forte.

\- Aniki !

\- Oh là ! Ne t'avise pas de toucher ne serais ce qu'un seul cheveux de ma petite sœur !

\- Lâche moi ! Fils de pute ! Éructa Werwolf en voulant le mordre

\- Comme tu voudras.

\- BUGH !

Katakuri balança la jeune femme comme un fétu de paille. Se cognant, elle eut juste le temps de lever la tête pour ensuite éviter l'espèce de trident qui fonçait droit sur elle.

\- Mochi Trust !

\- Merde !

\- Cette lance se nomme Mogura. Tu sais, Mama m'a ordonné de te ramener à elle. Mais avant, elle m'a dit de te montrer la douleur et la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentit quand le portrait de Mère Carmel est tombé au sol. Je ne vais pas te tuer, juste peut être te lesté d'un membre ou deux. Alors je commence par quoi, tes jambes ? Tes bras ? Dis moi ce que tu préfères...je me ferais un plaisirs de te les arracher !

\- Hahahaha ! Cela me rappelle l'époque de la chasse, où l'on devait faire attention aux pièges posés par les braconniers pour nous attraper mes frères et moi.

N'ayant pas pu s'empêcher de se rappeler un souvenir avec la meute, Werewolf sentit bien un peu tard un danger qui arriva droit sur elle. Elle l'évita de justesse mais le prix à payer fut une horrible douleur à la tête en cognant contre le sol. Seulement, elle avait finit par remarquer quelque chose.

\- Merde ! Il m'attaque tout le temps sur le côté où je vais pour l'esquiver ! Ça me fatigue encore plus. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme.

\- C'est pareil pour moi.

\- Hein ?

\- Personne n'avais jamais autant esquivé mes attaques. C'est stressant. Qui es tu donc ?

\- Il me faut trouver un endroit pour me reposer un peu.

Ayant une idée, elle plongea vite sa main dans sa sacoche pour en ressortir une bombe qu'elle dégoupilla avant de la balancer au dénommer Katakuri avant de courir. Arquant un sourcil, il se protégea quand la bombe explosa libérant une fumée épaisse orange, qui obscurcit la vision du pirate qui toussa avant de dire :

\- Tu peux, peut être gagner du temps mais tu ne pourras pas t'échapper fillette. Bien que je ne connaisse pas ton nom, sache au moins une chose, je suis loin de te sous-estimer ! Avant toi, personne ne m'avait autant résisté. Qui es tu donc à la fin ?

Ayant réussit à échapper à son adversaire le temps de reprendre son souffle, la jeune femme essaya de se reposer. Les coups reçut la firent atrocement souffrir notamment ses blessures par balle qui c'étaient rouvertes. Werewolf se sentait vraiment mal, le malaise la menaçait. La jeune femme devait très vite partir mais avant elle devait reprendre son porte-bonheur qui était le seul souvenir physique de sa « mère » louve disparut. Alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux, elle les rouvrit en sentant une menace approcher. Le mur à côté d'elle explosa, la faisant sursauter avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Du mur, émergea Katakuri.

\- Oh chiotte !

\- Te voilà enfin. Mes excuses pour ce léger retard. Tu es vraiment pire qu'une anguille.

\- D'habitude, on me compare au loup et pas avec un vulgaire poisson. Rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Un loup...intéressant.

\- Hum ? (Fyu)

Il allait lui balancer un coup quand Werewolf se pencha en arrière suffisamment pour lui balancer un coup de bottes en plein dans le menton. Ce qui était le plus étrange c'est que Katakuri ne l'avais pas esquiver.

\- Que...Pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas esquiver ? Comment j'ai pu réussir à lui mettre un coup ?

\- « Essuie ». Maudite fillette !

\- J'ai pigé. Comprit enfin Werewolf. Ton pouvoir.

\- Hein ? T'a « pigé » quoi ? Je te l'ai dit et redit, tu ne pourras pas me vaincre. Raindrop Mochi !

\- Tu es vraiment super fort. Mais tu n'es pas invincible ! Contrairement à moi, tu n'a pas vécu ce que j'ai vécut. Je ne dois ma survie qu'à moi même et au fait que je ne voulais pas mourir. Déclara Werewolf en lui donnant un coup contenant toute la frustration, la rage, la tristesse qu'elle avait refoulé depuis sa fuite de la Tea Party. Le fait que ses compagnons d'armes soient mort pour la protéger. Ce coup, qui le fit reculer un peu avant de l'envoyer buter contre un pilier le fracassant.

\- Je croyais que tu étais invincible ! Lança Werewolf. Parce que le haki de l'armement était censé te faire reprendre forme. Et bien que l'armement fonctionne sur les logia, il t'a juste traversé. Je m'étais trompé, les attaques peuvent te toucher ! Tu vas regretter très amèrement d'avoir réveillé mon côté sauvage pirate.

Werewolf sauta, son poing gauche serrer à fond pour lui assener un coup au visage, laissant une marque sanguinolente au niveau du front. Cette fois Katakuri était vraiment très en colère mais il ne devait pas perdre l'objectif qu'il ne devait pas la tuer. Werewolf quand à elle, avait laisser son côté animal prendre le dessus sur sa part humaine. Désormais ce n'était plus qu'une jeune femme sauvage qui n'inspirait plus qu'à une chose : faire un bain de sang.

\- J'ai vécut dans une Nature hostile et impitoyable où seul les plus fort survivent. J'étais devenu un animal, encore aujourd'hui, je suis et serais toujours un animal sauvage. Aucun d'entre vous ne peut imaginer les épreuves que j'ai pu traverser sans le moindre contact humain. Le croc que tu m'a volé est celui de la louve alpha qui m'avait récupérée. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle, je ne perdrais pas.

\- Je vois. Je comprend mieux la peur de nos soldats quand tu en tués quelques un. Tu n'a certes pas mangé de fruit du démon mais tu es une survivante, un animal sauvage comme tu le dis si bien. Une bête en somme ! Comprit Katakuri en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- En effet. Quand à toi, ta véritable force n'est pas ton fruit du démon mais ton haki de l'observation. C'est comme cela tu as pu prévoir toute mes attaques. Contrairement à toi, j'ai un sixième sens, un instinct de prédateur qui n'es certes pas aussi puissant que ton haki mais qui me permet de toujours me relever quelque soit mon adversaire. Déclara Werewolf en lui donnant un coup qui lui traversa le torse.

\- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné que tu ai réussit à comprendre. C'est bien vu, je ne fait que changer de forme pour éviter tes attaques. Tout à fait faisable quand on peut voir le futur grâce au haki. Et comme tu m'a prit au dépourvu, je t'ai laissé une ouverture que tu as saisis. Et ceux malgré ton instinct animal.

\- Quoi ? Hein ? Mon bras...je n'arrive pas à le retirer. Enfoiré !

\- Après tout le haki de l'observation ne fonctionne pas si l'on est pas calme et serein ! Tout comme l'instinct animal. Si un animal n'est pas calme, il peut à tout moment tomber dans un piège laissé par un chasseur.

\- Arrg !

\- A quand remonte la dernière fois où j'ai prit un coup ? Enfin bref. Peerless Donuts !

\- Que ? Répondit Werewolf quand son bras se libéra.

\- Strenght Mochi !

\- Arrrgh !

\- Tu n'auras pas d'autres ouvertures. Te voilà revenu au point de départ. Hein ? Ce que cela doit être frustrant pour toi. Dire que tu fais tout cela pour récupérer un simple croc de loup et pour ne pas être emmener devant Mama.

\- Chiotte ! Le revoilà dans sa version « forte ». Bwuargh !

Katakuri en profita pour lui assener plusieurs coups avant qu'elle ne se relève. Tout en la bastonnant, il lui dit :

\- J'imagine que tu as réalisé que quand je reste calme, je suis invincible pas vrai ?

\- Mais pas infaillible ! Tu finiras pas gaffer à un moment ou à un autre. Je le sais, je le sens. Je peux te battre !

\- Mais tu vas t'épuiser bien avant. Et cela à cause des tes nombreuses blessures.

\- Je tiendrais le coup. Il n'y aura que la mort qui pourras mettre un terme à ce combat.

\- Je vois. Une vrai tête de mule. C'est dommage que tu ais fait du tort à Mama, tu aurais pu faire partit des notre.

\- Plutôt crever ! Sache une chose, je vois comme un loup et non comme un humain devrait voir. Comment crois tu que les humains traites ceux qui sont différents d'eux ? Soit ils s'en serves comme armes soit, ils les tuent. Même si Big Mom s'intéressait à moi, je ne serais qu'une arme pour elle.

\- Tu ne connais pas Mama comme je l'a connais.

\- Forcément ! Je ne suis pas sa fille.

\- Dis moi une chose, tu parles des êtres humains comme si tu étais à part d'eux mais quand est il de de ta famille ? De tes parents je veux dire.

\- Je...

Katakuri la vit hésiter avant de voir la tristesse recouvrir ses traits. Il plissa plus les yeux, depuis tout à l'heure, elle dit qu'elle est une survivante, un animal mais quand est il de ses parents ? Cela l'intrigua fortement. D'ailleurs, elle l'intriguais beaucoup en tant qu'adversaire. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se remit à le combattre. Aucun des deux ne vit une petite observatrice qui regardait le combat, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Aujourd'hui aussi ! Tu es aussi parfait et merveilleux que d'habitude grand frère Katakuri. Je vais t'aider et ainsi marquer quelques bon points !

Pendant ce temps le combat continua sauf que Werewolf commençais à être à bout. Une fois de plus à terre, elle grimaça de douleur tandis que Katakuri s'avança vers elle avec Mogura en main :

\- Ne te relève plus. C'est inutile, tu as perdu.

\- Va te faire...foutre...ha...ha...je reprendrais mon croc et sortirais de ce monde des miroirs.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne m'a pas écouté ou quoi ?

\- Je vais te botter le cul ! Et je vais sortir d'ici ! Car je suis...ha...ha...UNE SURVIVANTE ! Déclara Werewolf en se relevant.

\- Pauvre idiote !

\- Gwa...

\- Ne te relève plus. Tu crois vraiment qu'il te reste une chance de gagner ?!

Haletant, Werewolf releva vivement la tête. Son instinct lui disait qu'un danger approchait. Restant calme et aux aguets, elle attendit avant de fondre sur le côté gauche pour éviter une fléchette. Malheureusement, elle se prit une attaque de Katakuri en plein sur son abdomen.

\- Mochi Percée !

\- WAAAAAAH !

\- Flûte ! Manqué. S'indigna une voix féminine.

\- Tu n'es plus capable de tenir debout. Déclara Katakuri.

\- (zyeute)

\- Hum ? C'est quoi ce regard ?

\- (zyeute)

\- Tu n'es plus capable de tenir debout ! Pourquoi bon sang ! Pourquoi es tu si déconcentrée ?

\- Où est elle ? Pensa Werewolf. Ugwaaaaa !

\- Mochi Kinchaku ! Bon sang mais que cherches tu donc ? Pensa Katakuri.

Werewolf se retrouva couchée sur le sol, blessée comme jamais mais encore en vie. Se rapprochant du corps, Katakuri ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa frustration :

\- Pourquoi as tu décidée de me décevoir ? Alors que je venais de reconnaître à l'instant ta valeur !

\- Trouvé...

\- Hum ?

\- Je...t'ai...trouvé...Souffla Werewolf.

\- Trouvé ? Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles voyons ?

\- De la personne...qui c'est...mêlée...de notre...combat...

\- Hein ?

\- Sache...que mon...instinct...sera toujours...meilleur...que ton...haki... pour...débusquer...les intrus...et sache aussi...que je vois...très bien dans le...noir...contrairement...à toi...

\- Que veux tu dire ?

Sans aucune autre explication, Werewolf prit sa dernière bombe qu'elle dégoupilla avant de la lancer en l'air. Celle-ci libéra une épaisse fumée noire qui empêcha Katakuri de la voir se sauver rapidement.

\- Bon sang ! Où est elle passée ?

\- Kyaaa ! C'est quoi cette fumée noire. Cria une petite fille.

\- Toi ! Gronda Werewolf.

\- Que ? HYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA !

\- Hum ? On dirait la voix de Flampe. Ne ne dite pas que...

Repensant aux paroles de Werewolf, Katakuri vit rouge. Ainsi donc sa petite sœur Flampe l'avait encore suivit mais en plus, elle avait interféré dans son combat avec la jeune femme ? S'en était trop, il fallait qu'il mette les choses aux clairs. Plus loin, la dénommée Flampe était terrorisée en découvrant Werewolf toute dégoulinante de sang, son regard lui lançant des éclairs.

\- C'est toi qui a essayé de m'envoyer une fléchette n'es ce pas ?

\- Co...Comm...Comment es tu...

\- J'ai un très bon instinct figure toi petite peste ! Coupa la jeune femme. Tu as commis une grave erreur. Il ne faut jamais mettre en colère un loup sous peine de le voir débarquer pour qu'il rende des comptes.

\- Je...je...je...suis...désoler...pardon...

\- Trop tard !

Werewolf fondit vers Flampe dans l'espoir de lui arracher la gorge avant de se prendre un coup qui l'envoya contre le mur. Ce coup ci, elle n'eut plus la force de se relever et sombra dans l'inconscience. Pendant ce temps, Flampe rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son grand frère adorer. Souriante, elle se précipita vers lui pour un câlin :

\- Grand frère Katakuri ! Oupss !

\- Flampe ! Gronda celui-ci en l'attrapant par le col. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ben, je...

\- Tu m'a encore suivit n'es ce pas ? Inutile de nier ! Combien de fois t'ai je dis d'arrêter ? Hein ?

\- Mais, je...

\- SUFFIT ! Tu expliqueras tout cela devant Mama !

\- Devant Mama ? Mais Grand frère...

\- ASSEZ ! Tonna Katakuri en ramassant Werewolf qu'il mit sur son é as eu de la chance que j'intervienne avant qu'elle ne te tue. Maintenant suis moi sans faire d'histoire, suis je assez clair ?

\- Oui, grand frère ! Bougonna Flampe.

\- Brûlée ! Appela Katakuri.

\- Oui, mon frère ?

\- Trouve moi le miroir menant à la bibliothèque prison pour que je puisse la déposer. Je dois voir d'abord Mama à propos de Flampe.

\- Suis moi.

Quelques minutes après, Katakuri suivit de sa petite sœur Flampe arrivèrent à la bibliothèque prison où se trouvait leur frère Mont d'Or. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir arriver son grand frère avec leur petite sœur. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de question que son grand frère laissa tomber au sol une jeune femme avant de lui dire :

\- Enferme là dans un livre prison, le temps que j'aille voir Mama ! Surtout ne la laisse surtout pas s'échapper.

\- Ne me dit pas que cette jeune femme est...

\- L'intruse que nous cherchions. Coupa Katakuri. Flampe ! Viens avec moi !

Le frère est le sœur disparurent pour se diriger vers la salle où se trouvait Big Mom. Tout au long du chemin, Flampe essaya d'amadouer son cher grand frère adorer afin qu'il ne dise rien à leur mère. Bien entendu Katakuri resta de marbre et surtout calme malgré les :

\- Oh ! Je t'en supplie frangin. Ne dis rien à Mama ! Je voulais pas interférer. S'il te plaît, mon cher frère adorer !

\- Tes jérémiades commence à me taper sur le système Flampe ! Plusieurs fois je t'ai mise en garde non ? Là s'en ait trop !

\- Mais...

\- ASSEZ !

Katakuri lança un regard noir à sa petite sœur qui broncha pas avant d'ouvrir la porte où se trouvait Big Mom assise sur son trône, mangeant des pâtisseries. Tenant un flan qu'elle allait manger, l'impératrice arrêta son geste quand elle aperçu deux de ses enfants arrivés. Voyant son fils cadet revenir les mains vide, elle changea d'expression avant de dire :

\- Katakuri ! Où est...

\- J'ai trouvé l'intrus Mama. Ou devrais je dire, l'intruse. Coupa l'intéressé. Elle se trouve dans un livre prison sous la surveillance de Mont d'Or.

\- « L'intruse » ? S'étonna Big Mom. Intéressant ! Dis moi, mon fils avant de continuer, pourrait tu me dire ce que fait ta petite sœur Flampe ici ? L'aurais tu emmenées avec toi ?

\- Justement c'est de ça que je voulais te parler Mama. Flampe m'a encore une fois suivit pour interférer dans mon combat. Si je n'était pas intervenu, l'intruse l'aurais tuer en lui arrachant la gorge avec les dents.

\- FLAMPE ! Tonna Big Mom en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- Oi Mama ! Je voulais juste aidé mon grand frère adoré. Se défendit la jeune fille.

\- Tu as bien faillit te faire tuer oui. Annonça l'intéressé.

\- Je ne suis pour rien si...

\- SUFFIT FLAMPE ! Gronda Big Mom. Ne t'ai je pas assez répété, d'arrêter de suivre ton grand frère, ma petite fille ? Que tu ne devais surtout pas te mêler de ses combats ?

\- Si mais...

\- ALORS POURQUOI TU ME DESOBEIT ?! TON FRERE EST ASSEZ GRAND POUR SE DEBROUILLER SEUL ! SI JAMAIS, TU OSES RECOMMENCER, JE LUI INTERDIRAIT D'INTERVENIR POUR TE SAUVER LA PEAU !

\- Mama ! S'indigna Flampe !

\- SUFFIT ! FILE DANS TA CHAMBRE ET INTERDICTION D'EN RESSORTIR !

\- Oui Mama.

Une fois Flampe sortir, Big Mom se radoucit pour regarder son fils cadet qui avait croisé les bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de voir du sang couler de son front. Ce qu'il l'intrigua fortement.

\- Dis moi mon fils. D'où te vient cette blessure ?

\- Hum ? Ce n'est rien Mama. C'est cette petite peste qui m'a infliger cela.

\- Quoi ? Ce petit rat à oser frapper mon fils ? Ouh ! Elle risque de me le payer au centuples !

\- Attend un peu Mama. Demanda Katakuri. J'ai des choses à te dire.

\- Hein ?

\- Cette jeune femme est assez spéciale en réalité. Ce n'est pas une mangeuse d'un fruit du démon, c'est une enfant sauvage.

\- Une enfant sauvage ? Qu'es ce que tu me racontes comme idioties mon fils ?

\- C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Apparemment, elle aurait vécut dans la nature sauvage pendant un moment sans de contact avec les êtres humains qu'elle considère comme une race à part. Mais il y à encore autre chose, elle ne sait rien à propos de ses vrais parents. Quand je lui ai posé la question, elle semblait hésité comme si, ce souvenir était inexistant.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça. Seulement cela n'arrange rien à son cas mon fils.

\- Et je te disait qu'il y a autre chose. Quelque chose d'unique, que même toi, tu n'a sûrement pas vue de ta vie.

\- Tu me rend curieuse là ? Qu'es ce qui la rend unique à ce point ?

\- Ses yeux Mama. Elle a-littéralement- des yeux de loups. Sa vision est celle de cet animal et non d'un être humain. Je peux t'assurer que c'est vrai, tout comme le fait qu'elle possède un sixième sens. Une sorte d'instinct animal aussi puissant que le haki. Bien encadrer, elle pourrait nous être utile.

\- Des yeux de loups...j'avoue que c'est rare voir même unique. Malheureusement, cela ne m'a totalement convaincu pour la laisser en vie. Elle devra payer pour ce que ses compagnons et elle ont fait ! Je te remercie de me l'avoir capturé mon fils, je suis très fière de toi. Je vais ordonner à nos soldats de me l'amener afin de lui enlever toute son espérance de vie. Cette compensation devrait pouvoir être équitable pour le crime qu'elle a commis.

\- Mama, je...

Soudain Katakuri se figea un moment, voyant ce qui allait se passer dans le futur. Ayant vu ce qui allait arriver, il se permit un sourire que son écharpe cacha très bien. Big Mom ayant remarqué le comportement de son fils cadet semblait intriguée par son comportement et demanda :

\- Qu'es ce qui ne va pas mon fils ? Qu'as tu vu ?

\- Rien d'important Mama. Je vais te laisser avec notre « invitée ».

Sur ses mots, Katakuri partit laissant sa mère suspicieuse. Que pouvait bien lui cacher son fils ? D'habitude lorsqu'il voyait dans l'avenir, il lui disait tout mais pas aujourd'hui ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Dès qu'elle aurait finit avec l'intruse, elle se ferait une joie de l'obliger à cracher le morceau. Se repositionnant sur son trône, elle ordonna :

\- Qu'on aille me chercher la prisonnière !

Ce sont les bruits de pas, les éclats de voix qui réveillèrent Werewolf. Il lui fallut un moment avant de tout se rappeler. Son combat contre le fils de Big Mom, ainsi que de sa petite sœur qui avait essayé d'interférer dans le combat avant que le trou noir ne s'invite. Secouant la tête, elle vit qu'elle était assise, bras levé cloué littéralement contre...attendez une minute, du papier ? Mais où était elle ? Le plus surprenant, ce fut lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un apparaître en tournant une page.

\- Tiens tiens, notre petite intruse est réveillée. Mama, veux te voir !

\- Génial ! Pensa Werewolf.

Elle vit un soldat insérer...un marque page...afin d'écarter des barreaux pour qu'un type portant un costume de squelette lui enlève ce qui lui entravait les poignets avant de la tirer assez violemment hors de sa cellule pour que des soldats la réceptionnèrent avant de la traîner vers Big Mom. Werewolf perdait du sang, et la tête lui tournait mais elle se força à resté consciente. Une fois passé deux grandes portes, les soldats la laissèrent tombée au sol sur ses genoux. Relevant péniblement la tête, la jeune femme se retrouva nez à nez avec l'impératrice Big Mom qui n'avait pas l'air contente.

\- Ainsi donc, voici la survivante du groupe qui a osez ruiné ma Tea Party et faire tombez un portrait qui m'est très cher.

-...

\- Tu es une véritable anguille, petites peste ! Non, seulement, tu es la seule à avoir survécut mais tu as osé tuer certains de mes soldats et en plus, tu as eu le culot de blesser mon fils cadet qui es l'un de mes trois généraux sucrés ! Qu'a tu as dire sur tout ça ?

\- Que j'en ai rien à foutre ? Riposta Werewolf.

\- Petite insolente ! Gronda Big Mom en se levant.

\- (bruit de cracha par terre). Faite ce que vous avez à faire. Plus rien ne risque de me surprendre !

\- Pas même la mort ?

-...

\- Dans ce cas, petite peste. Je vais te prendre toute ton espérance de vie en compensation de la ruine de Tea Party. Tea Party ! or Life !

Se relevant avec difficulté, elle toisa Big Mom de ses yeux loups avant de répliquer d'une voix dure et sans aucune hésitation :

\- Life !

Sauf que rien ne se passa. L'âme de Werewolf refusa de sortir de son corps ce qui intrigua fortement Big Mom qui recommença :

\- Tea Party ! Or Life !

Toujours rien ! Big Mom comprit alors que si l'âme de cette petite peste refusait de sortir c'est qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune crainte face à elle. Ce qui était vraiment rare. Assez rare pour qu'elle puisse penser à l'intégrer à son équipage. D'ailleurs, elle avait une idée de comment faire et qui était définitive. Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien Werewolf se mit à rire, se penchant d'avant en arrière :

\- Hahahahah ! La grande Big Mom n'est même pas capable de me tuer ! Que c'est ironique ! Faut dire que pendant six ans, j'ai fait en sorte de survivre dans une nature hostile où la loi du plus fort régnait et que les faibles mourraient. Ce n'est pas pour trembler maintenant de peur, telle une chiffe molle devant le pouvoir d'un empereur tel que vous Big Mom !

\- Qu'es tu donc à la fin ?

\- Un loup...ayant...forme...humaine...

BOUM !

S'en fut trop pour Werewolf qui à cause de son combat, de ses nombreuses blessures, de la fatigue, tourna de l'œil devant Big Mom qui fut surprise au début avant d'ordonner à ses soldats :

\- Emmenez là à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle y soit soignée. Mettez deux gardes devant la porte afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Dès qu'elle ira mieux, elle devra revenir vers moi. Vous m'avez comprise ? Si elle s'échappe, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

\- Oui Mama.

Plusieurs soldats prirent Werewolf pour la transporter à l'infirmerie où le médecin soigna un peu mieux ses plaies et les recousus correctement. Puis il accrocha plusieurs poches de sang afin de pallier à la perte sanguine de la jeune femme. Du côté de Big Mom, une fois les soldats partis avec la prisonnière, elle se rassit sur son trône avant de se mettre à hurler :

\- KATAKURI !

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent sur, justement Katakuri qui via son haki avait vu que sa mère l'appelait. Quelques minutes auparavant, il était allongé sur son lit entrain de regarder le croc de loup appartenant à la jeune femme. Il essayait vraiment de la comprendre car elle l'intriguais beaucoup. C'était surtout le fait qu'elle se considérais comme un animal et non comme un être humain. Ce qui était vraiment le cas puisqu'en repensant à son combat contre elle, Katakuri avait vu des signes plutôt inhabituelles en effet, qu'un être humain normal n'avait pas. Quand, il lui avait bloqué le poignet, il avait vu ses ongles. Courts, taillés limite en griffes, sales, on aurait dit qu'elle ne les avait jamais manucurés ou comme le ferait certaines de ses sœurs, mit de vernis. Il avait aussi vu que ses canines étaient plus pointues. Il se rappelait aussi qu'elle avait essayer de mordre Flampe à la gorge. Katakuri avait aussi remarqué, qu'elle penchait la tête d'une certaine façon quand un danger arrivait. Et elle avait aussi une manière typiquement sauvage d'être aux aguets. Mais surtout, le général sucré, ne put oublier ce qu'il avait vu dans ces yeux uniques au monde.

Une lueur, quelque chose qui montrait qu'en effet cette jeune femme avait vécut des moments assez rudes, tragiques au point de la marquer. Il y avait vu aussi une détermination, celle de se relever et d'affronter ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle. De plus, cette lueur montrait aussi, qu'elle avait vu la mort d'assez près au point que la jeune femme avait cru mourir plus d'une fois. Ce qui expliquait le fait qu'elle était coriace, refusant de baisser les bras et de s'avouer vaincu devant lui. Quand à ses parents c'était encore une autre énigme. Pourquoi avait elle hésité ? Serais à cause de ses yeux ? Ses parents l'avaient il abandonner ? Non, il sentait que c'était autre chose. Bref, cette jeune femme attisait sa curiosité et avec ce qu'il avait vu, Katakuri sentait qu'il pourrait lui faire avouer ses lourds secrets.

Regardant le croc, il vit quelque chose avant de se redresser pour le ranger et se diriger vers la salle où se trouvait sa mère. A peine était il à quelques mètres de la porte qu'il entendit Big Mom l'appeler avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent devant lui, le laissant passer. Se tenant devant sa mère impassible, il attendit qu'elle lui pose la question sur ce qu'il avait « vu » :

\- Qu'as tu « vu » exactement mon fils ? Parle !

-...

\- Tu savais n'es ce pas ? Tu savais ce qui allait se passait si je lui posait la question. Tu le savais et tu ne m'a rien dit ! Pourquoi ?

\- Si je te l'avais dit m'aurais tu cru Mama ?

\- A-t-on avis ? Rugit Big Mom. J'ai toujours fait confiance à ce que tu voyais. Jamais, tu n'avais osé me cacher des choses !

\- Tu aurais quand même douté, Mama. Répondit calmement Katakuri. Personne n'a jamais éprouvé aucune crainte face à toi. A chaque fois, ils avaient peur de toi. Savoir qu'une personne pouvait être « immuniser » contre ton pouvoir est tout bonnement improbable. Même moi, j'ai eu un moment de doute concernant ce que j'ai vu. De plus lors de mon combat contre elle, j'ai put voir que plusieurs fois, elle avait été confrontée à la mort. Même si je ne l'avait pas « vu », elle aurait réussit à ne pas trembler devant toi.

\- Tu m'a convaincu malgré le fait que tu m'as menti. Si tu n'étais pas mon fils adoré, je t'aurais arraché l'âme sur le champ ! Le prévint Big Mom.

\- Qu'es ce que tu prépares pour elle alors ?

\- Bien qu'elle n'est pas mangée un fruit du démon, elle demeure forte et peut s'avérer une bonne combattante dans nos rangs. Malgré le fait qu'elle est le caractère d'une fille insolente. De plus, j'avoue que je suis intrigué par ses yeux. Des yeux de loup, littéralement, ce n'est pas courant chez un humain. Hum, je me demande si c'est du à l'un de ses parents ou si c'est juste un coup de chance. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai demandé à Mont d'Or de faire des recherches sur le groupe avec lequel elle l'était. Ce qui me chiffonne le plus c'est comment sont ils arrivés sur l'île sans être détectés ? Ils devaient avoir un complice qui connaissait mes Tea Party. J'adorais qu'elle puisse m'éclaircir sur ce point.

\- En effet c'est suspect.

\- Je compte l'intégrer à notre équipage, de façon permanente. Certes, ce n'est pas une princesse, ni la fille d'une riche famille et elle ne peut m'offrir une armée en contrepartie. Mais le fait qu'elle possède des yeux unique et un sixième sens quasi animal, en fait une personne tout à fait importante. Elle fera une épouse parfaite pour notre famille. Ce sera aussi une sorte de châtiment pire que la mort. Enchaîner par les liens du mariage à mon équipage ! Quel sort approprié pour elle ! Nyark ! Nyark ! Nyark ! Mama mama mama !

\- Je vois. Commenta calmement Katakuri. Je tiens tout de même à te prévenir, qu'il faudra de la patience avec elle. Ce n'es pas une fille facilement manipulable, ni docile. Je plains quand même, mon frère qui devra l'épouser.

\- Cela tombe bien car c'est toi qui l'épousera mon cher fils ! S'exclama Big Mom avec un sourire effrayant.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais facilement te pardonner ton petit oubli Katakuri ? Hum ? Tu te marieras avec elle, un point c'est tout ! Ce sera aussi ta punition mon fils. Tu feras en sorte qu'elle reste fidèle à notre équipage. M'a tu bien comprit ?

\- Oui Mama. D'ailleurs où est elle justement ?

\- Bien. Pour le moment, elle se trouve à l'infirmerie du à une grosse perte de sang et à son combat contre toi. Dès qu'elle sera rétablie, je la ferais venir de nouveau devant. Je te ferais appeler pour faire mon annonce.

\- Bien.

En allant dans sa chambre, il devait admettre que ce coup là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Sa mère pouvait être très rancunière mais là c'était le pompon. Bien qu'il eut quelques aventures, jamais elle ne l'avait « utiliser » pour un mariage pour sceller une alliance. Et pour cause ! Sous son écharpe, il cachait un lourd secret qui avait fuir plus d'une et qui avait pourri son enfance. Alors avec une épouse ? D'un autre côté, il était ravi, comme ça il pourrait en apprendre plus sur elle et pourquoi pas de rendre plus performant son sixième sens ?

 _Deux jours plus tard..._

 _Flash Back_

 _Les flammes lui chatouillant la peau, une silhouette d'homme dresser devant elle, sans visage, lui parlant mais dont la voix était brouillée. Un bruit de coup de feu, un liquide giclant sur son visage, des mains l'attrapant pour l'extraire de cette fournaise. Posé dans la neige, le froid lui mordant les mollet, une voix douce tout aussi brouillée essayant peut être de la rassurée. Pour autant, elle put distinguer quelque chose. Des cheveux châtains striés de mèches blonde puis elle se mettant à courir dans les bois. Son pied heurtant un branche avant de se cogner contre quelque chose puis..._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Se réveillant en sursaut, Werewolf se crispa de douleur au niveau de l'abdomen. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme vit qu'elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. Reculant la couette, elle vit qu'elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements et que le haut de son corps était couvert de bandage. Sur son bras droit, Werewolf vit un tube insérer dans sa veine qui était relié à une poche de sang pratiquement vide. Elle essaya de se rappeler les derniers événements, son réveil dans cette drôle de prison, sa confrontation avec Big Mom et...le trou noir. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur un médecin qui eut un sourire en la voyant réveillée.

\- Comment va notre patiente aujourd'hui ?

\- …

\- Je dois dire jeune demoiselle que j'ai été surpris par vos nombreuses blessures notamment celle à l'abdomen. Vous saviez que vous êtes passez à ça de la mort ? Vous aviez perdu énormément de sang.

\- Combien de temps suis je resté inconsciente ?

\- Deux jours. Je vais d'abord regarder comment ont cicatrisé vos plaies avant de prévenir Big Mom de votre réveil. Elle voudra vous voir sans aucun doute.

En voulant s'approcher, le médecin reçut des grognements d'avertissement de la part de Werewolf. Faisant fi de ça, il enleva délicatement les bandages, regarda les cicatrices, palpa la peau puis refit des bandages neufs avant d'annoncer :

\- Vous cicatriser très bien. Vu la blessure à l'abdomen, je vous déconseille de faire de mouvements trop brusques afin d'éviter de la rouvrir. Des infirmières vous apporteront des vêtements. Quand à moi, je vais prévenir notre capitaine de votre réveil. Ah encore autre chose. Il est inutile de fuir, des gardes sont en faction devant la porte et avec vos blessures, vous ne ferez pas pas quelques mètres avant que l'on ne vous rattrape. Donc soyez gentille.

Une fois la porte fermée, Werewolf grogna un bon coup avant de prendre un vase qui contenait des fleurs pour l'envoyer contre la porte. Le vase se fracassa en mille morceaux, répandant les fleurs et l'eau qu'il contenait. Tapant du point sur le drap, elle ragea d'être dans cette situation. Non seulement, elle avait perdu ses compagnons d'armes, c'était fait battre par l'un de ses enfants, avait résisté au pouvoir de cet empereur mais comble de l'humiliation, elle se fait soigner par elle ! On pouvait dire que Werewolf avait passé des jours meilleurs. Quelque instant plus tard, deux infirmières vinrent lui apporter des vêtements neufs composé d'une chemise, un pantalon, un t-shirt, pas du tout dans son style. On lui enleva la poche de sang et le tube relier à l'intérieur de son bras. L'une d'elle voulut l'aider pour enfiler les vêtements avant de reculer d'effroi quand Werewolf la menaça de la mordre. Pour être seule, elle leur hurla :

\- DEHORS !

Aucune des deux ne fient prier pour sortir en vitesse de la chambre. Repoussant le drap, elle bascula ses jambes en dehors du lit avant de prendre appuie sur le matelas afin de se mettre debout. Werewolf grimaça à cause de la douleur avant de se reprendre. Sur la table de nuit se trouvait, sa sacoche, ses ranger et son couteau. Son pantalon et son corset étaient devenu inutilisables. Soufflant d'exaspération, elle entreprit de mettre les vêtements apporté. Ce qui lui occasionna le plus de difficulté était de mettre le t-shirt avant de réussit. La chemise fut mise de côté tandis qu'elle mettait ses ranger, prenait son couteau qu'elle cacha dans l'une avant de passer la lanière de sa sacoche en travers de son torse. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un soldat entra pour lui annoncer :

\- Big Mom vous attend !

\- Super ! Marmonna la jeune femme en suivant le soldat avec une démarche encore hésitante.

Plusieurs soldats encadrèrent la jeune femme qui marchait jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait Big Mom. Une fois passer les grande porte, elle fut étonnée de trouver un siège alors qu'il y a deux jours, il n'y en avait pas. Werewolf s'assit dessus tandis que Big Mom renvoyait les soldats. La jeune femme la trouva beaucoup plus calme ce qui à mon avis était mauvais signe. Ce fut l'impératrice qui brisa le silence en première :

\- Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ma petite Werewolf ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir dit comment je m'appelais ? Ni même à votre cher fils dont je dois ma blessure à l'abdomen.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Mama mama mama ! Toujours aussi insolente à ce que je vois.

\- J'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature sauvage.

\- Je vois. Mon fils, Mont d'Or à trouver des choses très intéressante sur ta famille, Werewolf.

\- Certains d'entre eux, ne me considérais pas comme un membre de la famille. Répliqua la jeune femme. Mais si vous voulez bien arrêtons ce petit jeu. Qu'es ce que vous voulez ? Si je suis encore en vie, ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Direct en plus ! S'extasia la pirate. En effet, ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai soigné petite peste. Il se trouve qu'avant toi, personne n'avait montré aucune crainte face à moi. Tu es la première.

\- Sans blague ?! Ironisa Werewolf. Et alors ?

\- En plus de ça, tu as des yeux unique et un comportement qui va avec. Je pourrais t'épingler dans un de mes précieux livre et te regarder quand j'en ai envie et cela pour l'éternité.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait alors ? Après tout, comme vous venez de le dire, je suis unique !

\- Tu veux savoir la raison ?

\- Arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Commenta Werewolf.

\- Très bien. Si tu ne croupis pas dans un livre à l'heure actuelle c'est parce que je tiens à t'intégrer dans mon équipage, de façon permanente. Et pour cela, je compte bien te faire épouser l'un de mes fils ! Ce sera une punition pour toi assez méritante pour ce que tu as fait ! Nyark Nyark ! Mama mama mama !

\- Il me semble avoir répondu à votre fils, celui portant l'écharpe blanche, Katakuri, je crois ? Que je préférerais crever plutôt que de venir grossir votre équipage ! Une fois enchaîner par les liens du mariage à votre « famille », je deviendrais votre esclave, une arme. Et voyez vous, cela me chiffonne grandement. J'étais bien traiter mais derrière cette « générosité », j'étais considéré comme une arme. Alors désoler mais, je refuse ce genre de proposition ! Déclara Werewolf en croisant les bras.

\- Dis moi, tu as du beaucoup souffrir des préjugés des autres concernant des tes yeux. Tu as dû les cacher pour ne pas que l'on te montre du doigt ou que les gens cries en te voyant. Énonça Big Mom.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Cracha presque Werewolf car c'était vrai ce que disait la pirate.

\- Sur mon île, beaucoup de gens de races différentes vivent tous en harmonie. Personnes ne se disent de méchancetés, tous le monde s'aiment, s'adorent malgré leur différences.

\- Stop ! Arrêtez ! Éructa Werewolf qui n'en pouvait plus. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécut, vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré de la part des humains. Vous ne pouvez comprendre.

\- Oh ! Je crois bien que si. Tu t'es senti rejeté, abandonner tout ça à cause d'une petite différence de rien du tout. Je peux comprendre que les autres aient pu te malmener, crois moi. Mais dans mon équipage, tu seras bien accueilli, tes yeux n'auront pas besoins d'être constamment couvert. En entrant dans ma famille, tu seras choyez, par moi, mes enfants, ton futur époux. Aucun préjugés, ne sera admit sous peine d'être puni sévèrement. De plus, même si mes enfants sont spéciaux, je ne les considèrent pas comme une arme. Après tout je suis leur mère et je les aimes plus que tout au monde. Et tes parents ? T'ont ils donné tout cet amour dont j'ai donné à mes enfant ?

\- J'en sais rien. Murmura Werewolf. Comment le pourrais je, alors que...que...je ne me souviens même pas d'eux.

Big Mom arqua ses sourcils en ayant entendu les mots de la jeune femme qui c'était mise à pleurer sans le vouloir. La pirate se demandais ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais elle verrais cela plus tard car Big Mom sut que la jeune femme allait craquer pour dire qu'elle acceptait son offre. Essuyant rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, Werewolf repensa aux moments qu'elle avait passé au sein des Wild Hunter. A part Konnie, Jinx, Ryan, Seth et Ciara, les autres ne lui montraient que très peu d'affection. Caleb la traitait peut être bien mais elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une arme pour lui et qu'il avait peur d'elle. Idem pour Sirina et Sareth. Malgré son côté sauvage, elle voulait qu'on l'aime telle qu'elle était. Werewolf, ne voulait pas changer, c'était d'ailleurs trop tard. La nature hostile et l'influence de la meute avait de façon permanente détériorer son humanité pour faire entrer une bête à la place. Un loup dans la peau d'une jeune fille de 10 ans qui n'a pas arrêter de se faire une place jusqu'à ses 16 ans. Après, la bête c'était calmée mais restait toujours tapis au fond d'elle, attendant un moment pour ressortir. Et lorsqu'elle ressortira, il y aurait un bain de sang. C'était d'ailleurs cela qu'avait vu Caleb quand il était venu la chercher dans la salle.

Werewolf était tiraillée entre deux options, accepter l'offre de Big Mom ou la refuser. Mais, il était vrai que l'offre était vraiment tentante, le hic, qui serait son futur époux ? Accepterait il tel qu'elle était ? Pour le moment, elle devait fournir une réponse à l'impératrice :

\- Imaginez que j'accepte votre proposition. Commença la jeune femme. Je peux vous demandez quelque chose avant ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Faites vous cela par ce que vous avez pitié pour moi ?

\- En voilà une drôle de question ! S'étonna Big Mom. Tu ne m'inspire aucune pitié car je vois en toi, une battante, une survivante qui as juste besoins qu'on l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Tel qu'elle est vraiment sans que l'on soit obliger de la changer.

Ses dernier mots furent ce qui obligea la jeune femme à donner sa réponse. Werewolf se doutait qu'elle faisait une grave erreur mais avec le soutient de Big Mom, elle pourrait retrouver le véritable responsable de la mort de ses compagnons d'armes : Shadow. Il ne restait plus que sa vengeance, tans pis si elle devait passer sa vie enchaîner à un homme. Regardant Big Mom, elle répondit :

\- Vous avez gagné. J'accepte votre proposition.

\- Merveilleux ! Mama mama mama !

\- Encore autre chose !

\- Hum ?

\- Qui sera mon époux ?

\- Je savais que tu allais me poser cette question. Tu le connais très bien en plus. Montre toi mon cher fils.

Werewolf se figea quand elle entendit les bruits de pas. Il y avait un cliquetis métallique qui retentissait à chaque pas, tout son corps se figea en sentant l'aura de cette personne qui se rapprochait et qu'elle reconnut aisément. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle croisait les doigts pour ce que ne soit pas lui ! Malheureusement quand elle le vit arriver, elle dut crisper les mâchoires tandis que Big Mom s'extasia :

\- Mama mama mama ! Et oui, ton futur époux sera mon fils Katakuri, celui là même qui t'a amener à moi ! Nyark Nyark Nyark ! Mama mama mama !

Là on pouvait dire que Werewolf venait de signer un pacte avec le diable. Non seulement, elle intégrait l'équipage de Big Mom en épousant l'un de ses fils. Mais en plus c'était celui qui l'avait mise au tapis. Absolument rien ne l'avait préparer à cela.

 **N/A : Voilà, chapitre finit ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? On peut dire que Werewolf à fait fort en acceptant la proposition de Big Mom. Là elle va s'en mordre les doigts mais bon si elle veut retrouver Shadow pour se venger de la mort de ses compagnons, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.**


	6. Chapter 6

_N/A : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 5. Chapitre assez calme malgré le fait que les deux futurs tourtereaux ne peuvent pas s'encadrer. Moments assez drôle et découverte d'un pouvoir rare chez notre chère Werewolf. Si certains d'entre vous connaissent Power Ranger « Force animal », sachez que je m'inspire d'un objet appartenant à Zen Aku, un méchant de cette saison. D'ailleurs les phrases en anglais correspondent au moment où Zen Aku joue de la flûte._

 _Camille : Contente que tu ais aimé. Tu risque de ne pas être déçu en lisant ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de l'affinité, oui il y a une grande, que dis je une énorme différence de taille_ _entre le couple_ _. Seulement, pour te donner un exemple Big Mom et ses maris. Eux aussi avait une grande différence de taille_ _du moins c'est ce que je penses_ _et quand tu vois la taille de certains de ses enfants, tu poses aussi des questions._ _Ou encore le père de Sanji et sa femme. Bref, dans ce genre d'univers tel que One Piece, on ne se pose pas ce genre de question._

 _Vemaria : Désoler mais Secret Défence._

 _June Jo : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »_

 _Alixeca : Merci pour ta review. Et tu as raison, c'est maintenant que commence les aventures de Werewolf. Tu as bien résumer le chapitre précédent._

 _RsN-Deden : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows » et « favorites »._

 _JeTapeL'incruste : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _Eyilin : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »._

Chapitre 5

 _\- Qui sera mon époux ?_

 _\- Je savais que tu allais me poser cette question. Tu le connais très bien en plus. Montre toi mon cher fils._

 _Werewolf se figea quand elle entendit les bruits de pas. Il y avait un cliquetis métallique qui retentissait à chaque pas, tout son corps se figea en sentant l'aura de cette personne qui se rapprochait et qu'elle reconnut aisément. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle croisait les doigts pour ce que ne soit pas lui ! Malheureusement quand elle le vit arriver, elle dut crisper les mâchoires tandis que Big Mom s'extasia :_

 _\- Mama mama mama ! Et oui, ton futur époux sera mon fils Katakuri, celui là même qui t'a amener à moi ! Nyark Nyark Nyark ! Mama mama mama !_

 _Là on pouvait dire que Werewolf venait de signer un pacte avec le diable. Non seulement, elle intégrait l'équipage de Big Mom en épousant l'un de ses fils. Mais en plus c'était celui qui l'avait mise au tapis. Absolument rien ne l'avait préparer à cela._

Voyant que la jeune femme ne disait rien, Big Mom en rajouta pour intensifier le malaise qui devait l'habiter en découvrant qui elle allait épouser :

\- Oh ! Tu restes sans voix ? Ne t'avais je pas dit que ce serais ta punition ? Hum ?

\- Justement. Déclara Werewolf en sortant de son mutisme. Quand je le combattait dans le monde des miroirs, votre fille...comment déjà ? Ah oui ! Brûlée ! M'a raconté qu'en plus d'être un de vos généraux sucrés, c'était un être exceptionnel. Un surhumain, le joyau de votre famille. Je le vois assez mal avec une épouse. Sans vouloir vous vexer monsieur le général sucré. Alors pourquoi l'obliger à se marier avec moi ?

\- Disons que c'est pour le punir de m'avoir menti sur un sujet qu'il avait « vu ». Il savait que tu n'éprouverais aucune crainte face à moi quand j'allais te poser la question qui me permettrait de m'emparer de ton âme.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop cruelle comme punition ? Après tout, le mariage c'est pour la vie, je ne suis pas sur qu'il puisse survivre une heure en m'a compagnie. Ironisa Werewolf.

\- Je peux être très généreuse tout comme je peux être très rancunière. S'il n'était pas mon fils adorer, il y aurais longtemps que son âme serait à moi.

\- Je vois. Répondit Werewolf. Touss...Touss...(bien fait fait pour sa gueule). Aïe !

La jeune femme se massa la tête où un projectile l'avait atteinte. Regardant par terre, elle y vit un bonbon haricot de couleur rose fushia. Le prenant en main, elle fusilla ensuite Katakuri d'un regard noir avant de balancer le haricot qu'il évita sans problème. La jeune femme devina aisément qu'il avait « vu » venir le coup. Big Mom ayant vu la scène qu'elle trouva amusante du quand même intervenir :

\- Je vois que vous entendez à merveille tous les deux. Mais assez joué maintenant.

\- Fum ! Répondirent les concernés.

\- Mama mama ! Vous me rappelez tous les deux, moi dans ma jeunesse avec mes maris.

\- Guh !

Werewolf crut vomir dès que Big Mom évoqua ses souvenirs et elle ne fut pas la seule vu que Katakuri fit aussi une grimace de dégoût malgré son imposante écharpe. Leur expressions ne durent pas passé inaperçu car Big Mom se mit à rire franchement de tout son soul. Se rappelant de quelque chose, Werewolf lui demanda :

\- Tout à l'heure vous disiez que vous pouviez être généreuse.

\- C'est exact. Aurais quelque chose à me demander ?

\- Une faveur en effet. Je...

\- Oui ?

\- Je voudrais...que mes compagnons d'armes aient une sépulture. Répondit Werewolf.

\- Tu voudrais qu'ils soient enterrer de façon tout à fait dignement. Comprit Big Mom.

\- En effet.

\- Je peux t'accorder cette faveur. En échange de quelque chose bien entendu.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je voudrais que tu m'explique deux choses : tout d'abord, mon fils Mont d'Or à trouver des informations sur ta « famille » et sur le passé de chaque membre mais rien sur toi de tes 16 ans à aujourd'hui. Ensuite, comment avez pu vous rendre à ma Tea Party sans vous faire remarquez ? Je dois avouer que c'est quand même surprenant.

\- Je me doutais que vous vouliez savoir. Ais je le choix de toute façon ?

\- Pas si tu veux que tes compagnons repose en paix. Énonça Big Mom.

\- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Comprit Werewolf. Pour ce qui est de se rendre à la Tea Party, nous avons utilisé nos « bébés ». Ce sont, enfin, c'était des appareils qui ressemblaient à des scooters pouvant atteindre une très grande vitesse tout en restant silencieux. Suivant le modèle, une fois sous l'eau, il se transformait en poisson ou anguille et était indétectable. Je ne peux pas vous en dire dis plus vu que j'ai eu le mien qu'à l'âge de 22 ans. Les autres les avaient bien avant mon arrivé. Pour ce qui est du fait que nous savions pour la Tea Party, c'est notre collaborateur, Shadow qui nous a donner les infos et le contrat. La cible, vous, la raison ? On l'ignore, en fait on ne posait pas ce genre de question. Sauf cette fois là bien entendu. Tuer un empereur n'est pas chose courante. Sachez que je savais que cette mission était du suicide. Mais il y avait une autre raison.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Big Mom.

\- Je pense que Shadow voulait ma peau. Depuis que je suis arrivé dans le groupe, il y a huit ans et que j'ai été présentée officiellement, les missions ont commencé à devenir dangereuse au point que j'ai faillit y resté. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Et ce Shadow ? Qui es ce ?

\- Aucune idée. Cela peut être une femme qu'es ce que j'en sais. Sa voix était brouillée par un mécanisme ce qui fait que je ne le ai jamais vraiment reconnut. En plus, Caleb le connaissait bien avant que je sois intégrer au groupe. Mais une choses est sur, qui que ce soit, je luis ferait la peau.

\- Quand est il de ton passé ? La pressa Big Mom.

\- Mon passé ? Faudrait déjà que je m'en souvienne. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est que je me suis réveillé dans de la neige avec une grosse bosse au front à l'âge de 10 ans.

\- Tu n'a donc aucun souvenir de ta vie avec tes parents ? Lui demanda Katakuri qui jusque là était resté muet.

\- Et non, ni même de mon vrai nom. Je suis une amnésique qui à vécut dans la nature pendant six longues années. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien récupéré mon croc de loup.

\- Il me semble t'avoir dit qu'il te fallait me vaincre pour le récupérer.

\- Enfoiré !

Sentant que quelque chose arrivait sur elle, Werewolf leva le poing pour réceptionner un haricot sucré qu'elle écrasa avant d'enlever la poudre de sa paume. Regardant son « futur mari », elle lui lança :

\- Dans ce cas, il me reste plus qu'une chose à faire alors.

Se levant le plus rapidement possible, elle prit la chaise pour la lui balancer à la figure avant de sortir son couteau et de s'élancer vers sa proie. Ayant vu ce qui allait se passer, Katakuri s'écarta de la trajectoire de la chaise avant de bouger pour éviter la lame du couteau. Werewolf savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui mais ce qui comptait le plus pour elle en se moment était de récupérer son croc de loup. Lui attrapant le poignet, il lui fit lâcher prise sur le manche de l'arme qui tomba au sol avant de prendre sa tête pour la plaquer violemment au sol dans une bruit sourd.

\- Bwuarg !

\- Tu n'as toujours pas comprit que tu n'avais aucune chance face à moi ?

\- Et toi, tu n'as toujours pas comprit que je ne renoncerais jamais ! Lança Werewolf.

\- Tête de mule.

\- Psychopathe !

Elle se rua pour essayer de se libérer de sa prise. A un moment, elle réussit à se contorsionner suffisamment pour s'échapper et se ruer sur sa veste. Malheureusement, Katakuri la prit à la gorge avant de nouveau la plaquer au sol. Ne pouvant se défaire sa poigne, elle mit ses deux mains autour de son bras qui était énorme pour y planter ses ongles dans l'espoir futile de lui faire lâcher prise. Malgré les lacérations, Katakuri, ne bougea pas d'un pouce la maintenant sans lui bloquer la gorge au sol tout en lui disant :

\- Abandonne.

\- Jamais ! Je ne renoncerais jamais ! Pas tant que tu auras mon croc sur toi !

\- Pourquoi ce croc est il si précieux ? Que représente il pour toi pour que tu veuilles encore te battre alors que je t'ai mise plusieurs fois à terre.

\- Ce que je suis et à qui je dois la vie.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Il suffit tous les deux ! Clama Big Mom. Vous pourrez vous entre déchirez plus tard y comprit lorsque vous seriez marier. Pas avant !

Katakuri comprit que sa mère ne tolérait pas un autre affrontement. Enlevant sa main du cou de sa futur femme, il se releva tout en gardant un œil sur elle. Roulant sur le dos, elle se mit en une position de défense qui rappelait la posture d'un loup prêt à défendre son territoire. D'ailleurs, elle se mit même à grogner, relevant la lèvre inférieur sur ses dents. Les futurs époux se toisèrent du regard avant que ne raisonne un bruit d'applaudissement venant de Big Mom qui les fit tout les deux tourner la tête :

\- Et bien ! Et bien ! Je vois en effet que tu n'es pas un humain, néanmoins, je tiens tout de même à te mettre en garde. Ne songe pas à quitter cette île malgré le fait que tu es accepter ma proposition.

\- Peuh ! J'ai pour principe de donner toujours ma parole. J'ai accepté d'épouser l'un de vos fils et ce que je ferais. Mais et vous ? Tiendrez vous votre promesse ?

\- Bien entendu. Tes compagnons seront enterrer dignement. Maintenant, des gardes vont te conduire à la chambre qui sera la tienne jusqu'au mariage.

\- D'ailleurs quand aura lieu ce fameux mariage ? Demanda Werewolf.

\- Dans un mois, lors d'une autre Tea Party. Annonça Big Mom. Le temps que tu guérisses convenablement et face connaissance avec le reste de la famille.

\- Super. Marmonna la jeune femme.

Big Mom claqua des doigts pour que des soldats apparaissent pour emmener la jeune femme vers sa chambre. Avant de passer les doubles portes, elle lança un regard noir suivit d'un grognement menaçant vers Katakuri qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce. Une fois les portes refermés, l'impératrice se mit à rire :

\- Niark ! Nyark ! Mama mama ! Et bien mon fils, tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer avec une fille pareille ! Ha ha ha ha !

\- Hum.

\- Quoi ? Qu'es ce qui t'arrive encore ? Inutile de me demander de choisir un de tes frères pour te remplacer. Tu l'épouseras que tu le veuilles ou non !

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche Mama.

\- Hein ?

\- Lors de la Tea Party, il y a eu deux coups de feux. L'un d'eux à touché le vieil homme qui te visait. Cela ne provenait pas du groupe car c'était délibéré que ce tir touche ce sniper. Ensuite, pendant que combattions deux membres, Smoothie et moi avons entendu des coups de feu. Quand je suis allé voir, j'ai découvert deux corps morts depuis un moment avant de trouver un troisième qui à protéger Werewolf, faisant en sorte qu'elle y survive. Et si, on les avaient délibérément envoyer ici afin qu'ils meurent tous ? Elle a bien dit que depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le groupe, les missions que ce Shadow leur envoyait devenait trop dangereuse.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait eu d'autres assassins envoyer sur mon île pour eux ? Supposa Big Mom.

\- Je pense que la vrai cible à abattre n'était pas toi Mama mais Werewolf. La Tea Party n'était qu'un prétexte pour les envoyez ici afin d'être éliminé.

\- Si je comprend bien celui qui a véritablement gâché ma Tea Party n'est autre que ce Shadow. Comprit Big Mom.

\- Et qu'il à une dent contre Werewolf. Termina Katakuri. Du moins, en avait il une car il la croit morte maintenant.

\- Hum. Cette fille est tout de même bien mystérieuse. Néanmoins pour le moment, concentrons nous sur la prochaine Tea Party et ton futur mariage mon fils. Conclue Big Mom. Tes frères et tes sœurs seront ravis pour toi. Je penses qu'ils ne manqueront pas d'aller saluer ta futur femme très bientôt.

\- Je le pense aussi Mama. Je devrais peut être aller y jeter un coup d'œil avant qu'il n'y ait un bain de sang. Proposa Katakuri.

\- Tu as peur pour elle ? Que c'est mignon !

\- J'ai surtout peur pour ma famille. N'oublie pas qu'elle est « un loup ayant forme humaine » pour reprendre son expression. Annonça Katakuri en s'en allant.

\- Nyark ! Nyark ! Mama mama ! Rigola Big Mom.

Les soldats laissèrent Werewolf entrer dans ce qui serait sa chambre avant qu'elle ne se marie. La pièce était composé d'un lit basique, d'une salle de bain, d'une pièce pour lire. Il y avait une grande armoire pour les vêtements seulement la jeune femme n'avais que ceux qu'elle portait sur elle. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, elle pu voir la ville en contre bas qui grouillait de monde. Posant sa sacoche sur le lit, elle se mit sur le rebord de la fenêtre tout en prenant son couteau pour regarder la lame. C'était tout ce qui restait de son ancienne vie chez les Wilf Hunter, vie gâcher par Shadow et sa mission de merde. D'ailleurs en repensant :

\- D'où venait le second coup de feux et qui avaient tué Konnie et Jinx ? Et à qui appartenaient les voix que j'ai entendu lorsque Ryan et moi avons été canardés ?

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle joua avec la lame avant de se figer net. Son sixième sens lui disait que du monde approchait. Sautant, du rebord en grimaçant, Werewolf tenait fermement son couteau dans la main droite tout en se rapprochant de la porte. Plus elle avançait, plus elle pouvait distinguer des voix. Féminines et en grand nombres. Se positionnant sur le côté gauche, elle prit la poignée dans la main tout en respirant un bon coup. Tournant violemment la poignée, elle ouvrit la porte en grand tout en se mettant devant, arme levé prêt à donner un coup avant de se figer net par ce qu'elle vit et surtout le :

\- COUCOU !

Surprise, Werewolf cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de voir si elle ne rêvait mais hélas non car en effet se trouvait devant elle, plusieurs filles de Big Mom qui souriaient. Secouant la tête, elle les regarda d'un air sérieux avant de balancer :

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

\- Oh ! Regardez ! Elle a vraiment des yeux de loup. Lança une fille.

\- Elle est trop mignonne ! Lança une autre.

\- Notre grand frère à vraiment de la chance. Dit c'est vrai que tu vois comme un loup et que tu te comportes comme eux ?

\- Que...ha... Au secoure ! Pensa la jeune femme.

Là on pouvait dire que la jeune femme paniquait totalement. Jamais, elle ne c'était trouvée dans une situation aussi...envahissante ! Presque tout le monde lui posait des questions sur ses yeux, pas de manière méchante juste par curiosité mais à un moment elle craqua. Sortant les « crocs », elle sauta en arrière pour se mettre en position défensive en grognant de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait en présence de Katakuri. Cela n'impressionna pas les filles de Big Mom qui en profitèrent pour entrer en pouffant de rire devant sa posture.

\- Regardez ! Elle est trop mignonne !

\- Grrr ! Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre ?

\- On est venu voir à quoi ressemblais la futur femme de notre grand frère. Répondit une femme à la peau grise portant un long chapeau.

\- Peuh ! Ce n'est pas une femme Amande mais un animal ! Riposta une petite fille que Werewolf reconnut très bien.

\- Toi là ! Je te reconnais, tu es celle qui a interféré dans mon combat avec Katakuri ! Rugit Werewolf.

\- Je voulais juste aider mon frère ! Se défendit Flampe.

\- L'aider ? Laisse moi rire ! Tu es surtout une petite idiote qui à bien faillit se faire tuer.

\- Même pas vrai ! Kyaaaa !

Werewolf c'était approchée de Flampe pour claquer des mâchoires juste devant elle pour la faire flipper ce qui marcha très bien. Ses sœurs rigolèrent devant sa fuite lorsqu'elle se cacha derrière une femme à la longue chevelure blanche et aux longues jambes. Werewolf fut vraiment intriguée par toute ces femmes. Certains avaient de long membres, une autre avec une queue de requin en dessous de la taille qui pouvait se déplacer avec une étrange bulle autour de sa taille lui permettant de flotter. Pas une seule n'avait peur à cause de ses yeux. Pour autant, la jeune femme ne baissa pas sa garde surtout lorsqu'elle sentit une fléchette arrivée dans sa direction. Levant son couteau, elle la fit dévier avant de le lancer dans la direction de Flampe qui se cacha derrière sa sœur qui indignée la gronda :

\- Flampe ! Arrête tes bêtises tu veux !

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je...

\- Tu as encore essayer de m'envoyer une de tes fléchettes la microbe ! Coupa Werewolf. Ce genre d'attaque ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Mon sixième sens me prévint quand ce genre de danger arrive.

\- Cela ne t'a pas empêcher de te faire battre par mon grand Katakuriiiii !

Werewolf s'était approchée pour prendre la jeune fille par le col afin de la plaquer jusqu'à côté de son couteau qu'elle retira facilement du mur avant de le pointer au niveau de son petit cou frêle. La jeune femme savait que les filles de Big Mom pouvaient facilement intervenir mais elles n'en firent rien.

\- Maintenant tu vas gentiment m'écoutez car je ne me répéterais pas ! Ton grand frère chéri m'a peut être mise au tapis mais il sait que je ne baisserais pas les bras pour récupérer mon croc. Je suis pour le moment à cran là, alors ne viens pas me chercher des noises car sinon je terminerais ce que j'avais prévu de te faire dans le monde des miroirs et cette fois ci ton frère chéri ne sera pas là pour te sauver la peau ! Alors reste tranquille et reste loin de moi. D'ailleurs il serait peut être temps de couper le cordon avec ton frère. Tu m'a comprise ?

\- O...Ou..Oui...

\- Parfait !

Werewolf lâcha Flampe avant de reculer tout en tenant son couteau la voyant se rapprocher d'une ses sœurs. Puis se retournant vers l'assemblée qui la regardait impassible, elle écarta les bras avant de lancer un :

\- Qui veut être la suivante ?

\- Toi ! Lança une fille au cheveux rose et au regard froid. On va être copine toute les deux.

\- Hein ?

\- Si tu savais combien de fois on a du recadrer Flampe pour qu'elle arrête de suivre notre frère. Et toi, tu as juste à te la jouer version « animal » pour qu'elle arrête. Je t'admire.

\- Heu...vous...

\- Tu peux m'appeler Galette. Répondit la femme.

\- Je suis Charlotte Compote. Se présenta une autre femme avec une salade de fruit sur la tête.

\- Quand à moi, je suis Charlotte Amande.

\- Je suis Charlotte Smoothie.

Pendant plus d'une minutes, toutes les femmes se présentèrent. Werewolf retenue les prénoms : Galette, Compote, Smoothie, Amande, Cinnamon, Poire, Pudding, Poire, Praline, Joscarpone et Chiffon. La jeune femme ne comprenait rien, pourquoi, elles semblaient gentilles avec elle ? Après tout, elle avait essayer de tuer leur mère ? Pourquoi tant d'attention ? Étais ce Big Mom qui les avaient envoyer ? Werewolf était perdu qu'elle du demander :

\- Heu...pourquoi vous toutes êtes gentilles avec moi ? Vous savez que j'ai essayé de tuer votre mère ? J'aurais imaginer un comportement hostile, un peu dans le cas de Flampe. Es ce Big Mom qui vous as dit de...

\- On t'arrête de suite. La coupa Compote. Mama, nous a pas envoyez, c'est nous qui sommes venu de notre propre chef.

\- Compote à raison. Repris Galette. Quand nous avons appris que notre grand frère allait se marier, on voulais te rencontrer. Nous voulions savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette jeune femme devenu célèbre pour avoir essayer de tuer notre mère.

\- Et ? Intima Werewolf.

\- Et quoi ? Demanda Poire.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas plus en colère ? C'est vrai quoi ? Vous réagissez toutes comme si la tentative d'assassinat de votre mère était normal ? Explosa presque la jeune femme qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- Approche toi. Lui conseilla Amande en tapotant le lit.

D'abord méfiante, Werewolf s'approcha d'Amande avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Remettant son couteau dans sa ranger, elle la regarda en levant la tête, tellement Amande était plus grande qu'elle. Soufflant sur sa cigarette, elle se mit à parler :

\- Tu n'est pas la première à vouloir éliminer Mama. En revanche, tu es la première qui n'éprouve aucune crainte face à elle. Mieux encore, tu lui as tenu tête et en plus tu a tenu tête à notre grand frère. Ce qui n'est pas rien.

\- Je ne comprend toujours pas. Admit Werewolf.

\- J'étais à la Tea Party, tu sais. S'exprima Smoothie. J'ai tout vu, il t'a fallut beaucoup de cran pour tirer sur un empereur tel que Mama. Certes tu peux penser que l'on devrait te considérer comme une ennemie mais tu vas faire partie de notre famille. Ce qui c'est passé appartiendra au passé, oublie.

\- Le passé...Murmura Werewolf. Justement je voudrais bien connaître le mien.

\- Hum ? Remarqua Praline. Que veux tu dire ?

\- Je suis amnésique. Je ne souviens pas de mes parents, de mon vrai nom. Rien. Répondit Werewolf d'une voix neutre.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Chiffon. La pauvre !

\- J'ai vécut durant six ans dans la nature. Continua la jeune femme. Je suis une survivante, un loup ayant forme humaine.

\- Je confirme ! Répondit Flampe.

\- Tais toi Flampe ! Lui intima Smoothie. Tu n'a pas le droit à la parole.

\- Mmmpf !

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es positionnée comme tu la fait en nous voyant. Comprit Poire.

\- Faut dire que pleins de bonne femmes étaient entassées devant ma porte. Comment croyez vous que j'allais réagir ?

\- Elle n' pas tort. S'exprima Joscarpone.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Werewolf discuta avec ses futurs belle sœurs qui réussirent malgré tout à la mettre en confiance. La jeune femme se sentait à l'aise peut êtres étais ce dû au fait que certaines étaient des sang mêlées et donc ses yeux de loup ne les choquèrent pas. Tout en discutant, Werewolf tendit l'oreille en entendant des bruits de pas mêlés à des cliquetis. Elle sut avant même que le visiteur n'apparaisse qui c'était. Craignant que la jeune femme ne face un « massacre », il c'était dirigé vers sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, de découvrir ses sœurs entrain de discuter avec sa futur femme qui était assise sur son lit. En voyant Katakuri sur le pas de sa porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir suivit d'un grognement menaçant. Surprise, les filles de Big Mom tournèrent la tête vers la porte pour voir leur grand frère accoudé. Flampe, heureuse se précipita vers lui en criant :

\- Grand frère !

Du moins essaya -t-elle car Smoothie la retint par le col pour la ramener vers elle. Voyant qu'un silence pesant s'installait, Amande tapota la main de Werewolf avant de dire aux autres de laisser tranquille les deux futurs époux. En passant devant leur grand frère, chacune le félicita, lui dire qu'elle était bien, d'autres qu'elles l'adoraient déjà, d'autres qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Katakuri s'avança pour refermé la porte avant de faire quelques pas avant de s'arrêter pour éviter un oreiller que lui balança la jeune femme lui intimant :

\- Dehors ! Je ne veux pas vous voir !

\- Je vois que tu t'es bien entendu avec quelques une de mes sœurs. Déclara Katakuri. A part avec Flampe, tu n'a pas eu de mauvaises réactions envers les autres.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous aviez peur pour elles ? Quel grand frère protecteur ! Railla la jeune femme. Si j'ai pu être en confiance avec elles c'est qu'aucunes d'elles n'avaient peur de me regarder dans les yeux. Aucunes d'elles n'étaient effrayées, elles me parlaient comme si j'étais normal. A part peut être Flampe.

\- Faut dire que certaines sont des sang-mêlées. Expliqua Katakuri.

\- Peut être. En tout cas, je ne veux pas de vous dans ma chambre ! Dehors ! Ordonna presque la jeune femme.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Katakuri s'avança vers elle en sortant de sa veste le croc de loup. Surprise, Werewolf se demandait ce qu'il préparait. Allait il finalement le lui rendre ? Se levant du lit, elle tendit la main pour prendre son pendentif que Katakuri leva plus haut, trop haut pour qu'elle l'atteigne. Grognant de frustration, elle croisa les bras avant de répliquer, limite en grognant presque :

\- Qu'es ce que vous voulez ?

\- Des réponses. Répondit Katakuri.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Ce croc. Je t'ai demander ce qu'il représentait pour toi. Tu as répondu qu'il représentait ce que tu étais et la personne qui t'avais sauver la vie.

\- Ce qui es strictement la vérité.

\- Explique toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'es ce que cela peut vous faire si je vous le disait ?

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu as intérêt à faire ton « deuil » sur ton pendentif. Déclara Katakuri en tournant les talons pour sortir de la chambre.

\- Qu'es ce que vous voulez dire ? Attendez !

\- Que tu peut dire adieu à ton pendentif. Vu que tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre.

\- Fils de pute !

Werewolf dégaina son couteau pour l'envoyer sur Katakuri qui l'évita encore, l'arme se figeant dans le bois. Secouant la tête, il la tourna à demi pour dire :

\- Tu ne veux pas changer de tactique ? Tu deviens trop prévisible !

\- Vraiment ?

PAF !

Katakuri resta de marbre alors qu'il se prit un oreiller en plein sur le visage. Faut dire qu'avec ses sœurs, il avait eu droit à cette « farce » plusieurs fois. Le retirant, il leva la main pour bloquer le coup de poing qui arrivait sur lui. D'une simple pression, il le serra afin de la faire flancher sauf que Werewolf résista mettant toute sa force dans ses jambes au point d'avoir mal. Sentant qu'elle n'aillait pas tarder à ne plus tenir, elle prit appuie sur la jambe de Katakuri pour sauter loin en arrière. Toujours de marbre, il lui lança comme pic :

\- Si tu as pu me blesser dans le monde des miroirs c'est parce que tu m'a surpris et que je t'ai laissé une ouverture. C'était la seule et unique fois. Malgré ta détermination, ton endurance, tu ne feras jamais le poids face à moi. Il est temps que tu le comprenne fillette. Hum ?

Katakuri se figea net quand il ressentit une énergie émaner de Werewolf. Cette énergie se mêlait à sa frustration, sa colère mais aussi à sa détermination. Il vit même du sang perlé de ses mains serrer en poing tandis qu'elle respirait pour ne pas craquer. Cette énergie qui émanait d'elle, le général sucré la connaissait très bien. Une seule personne sur un million le possédait, ce qui était chose rare. Dans l'équipage, il ne connaissait que lui et sa mère qui le possédait alors elle ? Non, ce n'était pas possible et pourtant.

\- Non, impossible ! Elle posséderait...Comment ça-t-il à penser.

\- Je t'ai dit et redit que jamais je n'abandonnerais ! Car je suis une survivante, une battante et surtout un...LOUP !

Relevant la tête, la jeune femme cria le dernier mot sans se rende compte qu'en même temps, elle libéra une immense énergie qui se répandit partout dans le château ainsi qu' à l'extérieur. Lorsque cette énergie toucha des personnes, certaines s'évanouir, d'autres se tinrent la tête et d'autres se demandaient ce qui se passaient. Dont Big Mom qui sentit l'énergie lui passer sur la peau, lui faisant lever la tête :

\- Hein ? Qu'es ce que c'est ça ?

Dans la chambre, Katakuri resta sur place ne ressentant rien, juste une sorte de caresse sur sa peau nue. Dès qu'elle eut finit de hurler, Werewolf se sentit mal, son corps se mit à trembler, du sang coula de son nez et ses yeux roula dans leur orbite avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes. La voyant tomber, Katakuri se précipita vers elle pour la réceptionner avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Une fois la jeune femme dans ses bras, il la regarda attentivement, essuyant le sang qui avait coulé de son nez. Endormit comme elle était, la jeune femme semblait plus fragile, moins agressive, en fait il se dit qu'elle ressemblait à un ange comme ça. Le pirate se permit même de lui toucher les cheveux en murmurant :

\- Ainsi donc, tu possède le haki des rois. Quelles autres surprises nous réserves tu donc Werewolf ? Hum ?

Écartant sa main gauche, il vit du sang sur sont gant. Se remettant debout, il se dirigea vers son lit pour la poser délicatement sur les draps avant de soulever le t-shirt. Sur le bandage lui barrant l'abdomen, il vit une tâche sombre commencer à apparaître. C'était la blessure qu'il lui avait infliger avec Mogura et qui venait juste de se rouvrir. Fermant les yeux, il les rouvrit pour se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sur un garde qui allait frapper. Avant même que le garde n'ouvre la bouche, Katakuri ordonna :

\- Allez chercher un médecin ! Je vais de ce pas voir Mama.

\- Bien mon seigneur.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa mère, Katakuri repensa aux derniers événements. Non seulement ses sœurs appréciaient sa futur femme mais en plus celle-ci possédait le haki des rois. Cette jeune femme était décidément pleine de surprises. Une fois passé la double porte, Big Mom lui lança :

\- Que c'est il encore passé Katakuri ? Ne me dit pas que...

\- Elle possède le haki des roi Mama. Coupa Katakuri.

\- Hein ? Impossible !

\- Et pourtant...Elle vient juste d'en faire usage devant moi. Elle est décidément pleine de surprise vraiment inattendu.

\- En effet. Posséder le haki des rois n'est pas chose courante dans ces temps de piraterie. Si elle n'était pas amnésique, j'aurais dit qu'elle devrait tenir cela de l'un de ses parents. Néanmoins, je favorise plus le fait que se soit du au hasard. En tout, une chose est sur, si je l'avais su avant, je l'aurais d'ambler fait en sorte qu'elle soit des notre plus rapidement. Mama mama ! Je suppose qu'elle doit être entrain de se reposer si c'est la première fois qu'elle l'utilise ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu droit au félicitations de certaines de mes sœurs.

\- Eh bien ! Elle n'ont pas perdu de temps on dirait.

\- J'ai remarquer qu'en leur présence, elle semblait moins sur le défensive. Je pense que c'est du au fait que notre famille ne soit pas conventionnelle.

\- Ah ! C'est une bonne nouvelle. Si le fait que la présence de d'autre personnes ayant une physique inhabituelle la rassure, on peut dire qu'elle ne cherchera donc pas à fuir.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sur Mama.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait à l'aise. C'est une fille sauvage, un loup. Ce genre d'animal ne peut pas être domestiquer afin qu'il devienne un chien. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit à l'aise avec mes sœurs, cela ne veux pas dire qu'elle ait confiance pour autant. Werewolf restera sur ses gardes à moins bien sur qu'elle n'ai sa revanche contre ce Shadow.

\- Hum. Tu n'a pas tort mon fils. Mais je pense qu'avec ce cadeau que je lui offrirait dans un mois, elle devrait pourtant ce calmer durant un moment.

\- Quel cadeau Mama ?

\- Ceci.

Des soldats sortirent de l'ombre pour déposer entre Katurki et Big Mom un étrange engin. Celui-ci était à moitié détruit mais encore réparable. S'approchant, il vit peint sur une partie, ce qui ressemblait à un loup bien que le dessein était à moité brûler. Posant la main dessus, il en suivit les contour avant de regarder sa mère qui était souriait :

\- Serais ce ?

\- Oui mon fils. Un des appareil qu'elle nous décrit, enfin ce qu'il en reste bien entendu. Nos soldats en on trouvé plusieurs sur une de plage. Tous pratiquement détruits à par celui là qui semblait assez potable pour être ramener. J'espère qu'elle pourra le réparer après le mariage afin que nous puissions un peu mieux comprendre comment cet engin fonctionne.

\- N'as tu pas peur qu'elle s'en serve pour s'enfuir ?

\- Cela m'étonnerais beaucoup sans le moteur.

\- Je vois. Je vais voir si elle est réveillée et lui dire que nous avons trouvé leur engins. Mais qu'ils ont tous été détruit afin qu'elle ne sache pas que nous en avons un pratiquement en état de marche.

\- Crois tu qu'elle te croiras mon fils ?

\- Avec ceci, aucun risque Mama. Déclara Katuri en prenant un objet ce qui restait du « bébé » avant de partir.

 _Deux heures plus tard..._

Après un sommeil sans cauchemar, Werewolf se réveilla dans son lit ce demandant ce qui c'était passé. Elle remarqua que son bandage à l'abdomen la serrait un peu plus. Soulevant son t-shirt, la jeune femme remarqua qu'il était neuf et serrer un peu comme pour empêcher une nouvelle réouverture de la plaie. Rabaissant son vêtement, elle souffla de frustration avant de tourner vivement la tête vers la gauche ayant entendu un drôle de bruit. Là assis sur une chaise, l'air très calme, Katakuri s'amusait à lancer en l'air un haricot sucré avant de le rattraper pour recommencer. Croisant les bras, elle grogna le faisant arrêter son « jeu » afin qu'il la regarde.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne vous voulais pas de vous dans ma chambre !

\- Après ce qui est arrivée je voulais m'assurer de la bonne santé de ma futur femme.

\- Ce qui est arrivé ? Qu'es ce qui est arrivé ? Demanda Werewolf perplexe.

\- Tu n'en te souviens pas ?

\- Si je le savais, je ne vous poserais pas la question, monsieur l'enquiquineur !

\- Tu as libéré ton haki des rois. Répondit très calmement Katakuri faisant fit du mot « l'enquiquineur ».

\- J'ai libéré mon quoi ? Désoler j'avoue ne pas comprendre là.

\- Tu ne le savais donc pas. Conclut Katakuri.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi exactement ? Demanda Werewolf.

\- Tu savais pour le haki de l'observation mais pour le haki des rois ?

\- Bien entendu. Caleb le possédait et Ryan savait utiliser le haki de l'armement mais jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'un troisième. Se défendit la jeune femme.

\- C'est parce que ce haki, une personne sur un millions le possède. Il est rare et la personne qui l'a est amené à faire de grande chose dans l'avenir.

\- _Sans blague ?!_ Et vous pensez que je l'ai ? Peuh ! Ridicule !

\- Alors comment explique tu la vague d'énergie que tu as libéré et qui t'a fait perdre connaissance ?

\- Et bien...j'en sais rien.

\- Tiens donc. Tu es pleine de surprise Werewolf, non seulement, tu possède un sixième sens mais en plus tu possède le haki des rois. On dirait que tu as une bonne étoile.

\- Une bonne étoile ?! Laissez moi rire ! Si j'avais une bonne étoile, celle-ci aurait tout fait pour que je retrouve la mémoire afin que je me souvienne de qui était mes parents. Et je ne serais pas ici, cloué dans ce lit à parler à un pirate qui deviendra mon futur époux !

\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment têtu !

\- Dis celui qui se cache la moitié du visage sous une écharpe ! Railla la jeune femme. D'ailleurs pourquoi êtes vous encore ici ? Je suis réveillés donc vous pouvez foutre le camp de ma chambre !

\- Ce que tu peux être vraiment dur avec ton mari.

\- « Mari » qui le sera dans un mois, pas avant !

\- Une vrai louve.

\- Grrrr !

Katakuri se leva alors de sa chaise pour s'approcher du lit avant de s'asseoir au bord du matelas. Werewolf méfiante se demandait ce qu'il préparait. Soudain il lui montra un objet avant de le poser sur le matelas qu'elle reconnut très bien. Elle le prit en main pour le regarder afin qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Sauf que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai car il devrait être en milles morceaux à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Tu le reconnais n'es ce pas ?

\- Impossible ! Il devrait être...non cela ne ce peut pas ! Où...

\- Sur une plage menant à une de nos crique. Ils ont trouvé plusieurs appareils détruits, ce qui devaient resté sans doute de vos « bébés ». Comme cet objet était encore intact, ils l'ont ramener à Mama qui me l'a remit avant que je ne vienne te voir.

\- Êtes vous sur qu'ils étaient tous détruits ? Demanda Werewolf suspicieuse.

\- Oui. Ils ne restais que des morceaux.

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous mentez !

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Peu importe si tu refuses de me croire ou non.

\- Je vous ferais changer d'avis croyez moi !

\- Avec une flûte ? J'en doute !

Soudain Katakuri rejeta la tête en arrière sous peine de se prendre un coup de lame. Bloquant le poignet de la jeune femme, il détailla l'objet qu'il avait prit sur le « bébé ». Croyant que c'était une flûte, il ne c'était pas douté un seul instant que cela pour être un poignard. Lui serrant fort le poignet Werewolf dut lâcher son arme qui tomba sur le matelas avec un bruit sourd. Prenant l'objet avec son autre main, il le regarda de plus près faisant fi des protestations occasionner par la jeune femme. L'objet était plus grand qu'un poignard ordinaire, avec un embout pour poser les lèvres afin de jouer de la musique car il vit des petit trous. Noir comme de l'obsidienne, il vit trois pierre rouge de la taille d'une balle insérées dans ce qui ressemblait à la « lame ». C'était un objet beau et magnifique comme il en avait jamais vu de semblable. Un vrai travail de professionnel.

\- Rendez le moi !

\- Il es magnifique. Un vrai travail de professionnel.

\- Rendez le moi !

Katakuri lui lâcha le poignet tandis qu'elle se le massait en lui envoyant des grognements. Regardant l'objet de plus près, il y vit un symbole graver avec de l'argent. Passant ses doigts dessus, il fut saisit par le relief et la beauté. Le redonnant à la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Un travail formidable. Idem pour la gravure en argent.

-...

\- Je dois partir, des gardes resterons posté à l'entrée. Inutile de fuir et de toute façon avec ta blessure à l'abdomen, je te déconseille de bouger.

\- Vos conseils vous pouvez vous les carrer dans le...mpfff !

\- Je commence à me lasser de ton vocabulaire vulgaire. Énonça Katakuri en plaçant un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour la faire taire.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de lui mordre le doigt mais échoua car il le retira au plus vite avant de se lever pour commencer à sortir de la chambre. Se retournant, il la regarda avant de lui lancer :

\- Fais quand même de beaux rêve Werewolf.

\- Grrrr !

\- Bonne nuit.

Puis il sortit avant de refermer la porte. Une fois de l'autre côté, il poussa un soupir en repensant à leur dernière conversation. Elle savait qu'il mentait, il en était convaincu. Comment ? Il l'ignorait mais il se doutait que cela était du à son sixième sens. Sa mère avait raison, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec elle. Le médecin repassa dans sa chambre pour changer le pansement et les infirmières lui apportèrent de quoi passer la nuit avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Cette nuit là, tout était calme dans le royaume de Big Mom. Pour autant, une personne n'arrivait pas à dormir dans le château. Dans son lit, Werewolf n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens du de nouveau à son cauchemar. Cette nuit là pour tant tout était différent. Au lieu du feu ou de la neige, c'était un paysage ensoleillé, les oiseaux chantaient, les fleurs embaumaient l'air. Dans ce paysage, une petite fille d'environs huit ans courait dans l'herbe, se cachait derrière un arbre, essayant à un moment d'y grimper. Soudain, deux bras puissants vinrent prendre la petite fille qui poussa un cri en s'agitant dans tous les sens en riant de ton son soul.

La petite fille fut reposée par terre, et deux mains totalement différentes vinrent la prendre pour l'emmener à travers l'herbe, la balançant pour la faire sauter en l'air. Tournant la tête, elle vit un visage flou et...PAN !

Werewolf se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit avant d'essayer de se calmer. C'était encore un souvenir, bien différent des autres fois. Le paysage, son âge car elle savait au fond d'elle même que l'enfant c'était elle et le fait que deux personnes lui tenait la main. Ses parents ? Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à voir leur visage ? A entendre leur voix ? Elle voulait savoir, tellement savoir que cela lui faisait mal rien que d'y penser au fond de son cœur. Tout ce que Werewolf voulait c'était de savoir ce qui c'était passée quand elle avait dix ans mais surtout, la jeune femme espérait que ses parents l'aimaient malgré ses yeux. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle, la seule chose : être aimé malgré son physique unique. Elle en avait eu un aperçu avec les filles de Big Mom mais en ce qui concernait Katakuri...Physiquement, il était pas mal malgré le fait que comparé à lui, elle soit petite, voir une naine.

Cependant ce qui l'intriguais le plus était l'aura qu'il dégageait, une aura de puissance et de protection. Lors de leur combat, elle l'avait comparé au mâle alpha et c'était bien vrai. Dans une meute il aurait été un alpha. Pour autant, elle le détestait sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas lui rendre son croc. Qu'avait il dit déjà ? Ah oui, tu ferais le deuil de ton pendentif. Ben voyons, comme si elle allait renoncer par ce qu'il le lui avait dit ! Franchement, Werewolf n'était pas ce genre de femme à baisser les bras.

Repoussant la couette, la jeune femme se leva pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre qui lui permettait de voir à l'extérieur la ville ainsi que la forêt. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir et bien qu'au fond d'elle même, elle sut qu'aucun trophée ne serait ramener cette nuit, il faillait qu'elle sorte pour au moins se retrouver dans la forêt. Humer l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, grimper aux arbres, se balancer de branches en branches, se faire mal peut être. Bref, il fallait que toutes ses émotions négatives sortent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Restant en pyjama, elle prit sa flûte « poignard » qu'elle glissa dans une de ses ranger tandis qu'avec son poignard, Werewolf entreprit d'ouvrir tout doucement la fenêtre. Une fois l'opération réussit, la jeune femme l'ouvrit le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas alerté les gardes postés devant sa porte. L'ouvrant grand, elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre le moindre mouvement de ses « baby-sitters » mais rien. Regardant en bas, elle vit que la distance qui la séparait du sol était vraiment énorme. Encore plus énorme que lorsqu'elle habitait dans l'arbre.

\- Bon ben. Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller !

Montant sur le rebord, elle l'enjamba avant de tourner le dos au vide avant de prendre son poignard « flûte » dans sa main droite et dans sa main gauche son poignard. S'aidant de ses armes, Werewolf mit tout en œuvre pour descendre tout le long du château. Elle prit son temps, ne se pressant pas du tout. A un moment, la jeune femme glissa contre le mur du château à une vitesse folle essayant avec ses pieds d'arrêter sa chute. La jeune femme y réussit à quelques mètres du sol. Soufflant un bon coup, elle recommença à descendre avant de sauter lorsqu'elle jugea que la distance qui la séparait du sol était sans risque. Une fois au sol, elle jeta un coup d'œil au dessus d'elle avant de ranger ses deux armes pour piquer un sprint vers la forêt.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur des bois, Werewolf respira à pleins poumons l'odeur du bois et de la végétation qui réveillèrent son instinct animal caché au fond de la jeune femme. Regardant à droite et à gauche, Werewolf se mit à courir sans but, il fallait juste qu'elle cour, cour, cour. S'arrêtant devant un arbre, elle s'approcha pour poser sa main dessus avant de le griffer et de se remettre à courir. Elle courut, sauta par dessus une branche, évita une autre pendant encore un moment, déchirant son pantalon de pyjama ainsi que le haut. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net, se mettant accroupie mains sur le sol, tête relevant la tête pour humer l'air avant de braquer son regard droit devant elle. Tout doucement, elle s'avança pour aboutir sur un ruisseau. S'avançant, elle prit de l'eau dans ses mains pour boire, se délectant du liquide qui la rafraîchissait grandement. Laissant le ruisseau, elle marcha en direction d'un gros arbre avant de commencer à grimper en s'aidant de ses ongles et de ses pieds. Arriver sur une branche, elle se mit accroupie pour ensuite pencher la tête en arrière et se mettre à hurler comme elle le faisait dans la meute.

Elle hurla comme jamais et peu importait si quelqu'un l'entendait. Une fois qu'elle cessa, la jeune femme se mit contre le tronc de l'arbre pour ensuite prendre son poignard « flûte » et le mettre contre sa bouche, où elle commença à jouer diverses mélodies. Chacune représentait une humeur de la jeune femme. Là, Werewolf jouait la mélodie qui correspondait aux phases de la lune.

\- « My instinct come and go with the phases of the Moon. My resolve remains the same. Vengeance will be mine. »

Voilà à quoi correspondait cette mélodie douce. Werewolf continua en enchaînant avec un autre morceau différent du premier. Celui ci aussi avait une histoire.

\- « Wolves, rise ! »

Puis, un autre, et encore un autre tout aussi différents les un des autres, ayant tous une signification particulière que seule Werewolf pouvait expliquer.

\- « Memories at the lake ».

\- « A hatred courses through my eyes are unique...Why can't I remember more ? »

\- « This eyes, How did I become like this ? »

\- « The begining of Werewof. »

\- « Werewolf »

\- « Remember Werwolf. Remember. »

Cela dura plusieurs heures avant que la jeune femme réussisse à s'endormir contre l'écorce de l'arbre où elle l'était. Ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain matin. Si Big Mom était aussi redouté par sa réputation d'impératrice, il y avait aussi une autre raison. De temps en temps, elle rentrait dans des crises de faim incontrôlable, détruisant tout sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait ce qu'elle demandait. Aujourd'hui cela ne rata pas du tout. L'impératrice était de nouveau en proie à un crise ce qui fit qu'elle se dirigea vers la ville pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, a savoir un immense gâteau au trois chocolat !

Pendant ce temps, Katakuri se réveilla ne se doutant pas que sa mère était en train de faire une crise. Mettant ses vêtements, il enroula son écharpe blanche autour de sa tête avant de sortir. En fait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le pirate sentait que sa futur épouse avait fait quelque chose. Et pourtant, son haki de l'observation ne lui avait rien montré. Marchant d'un pas rapide, Katakuri arriva très vite devant la chambre. Celui-ci fut très mécontent quand il trouva les deux gardes en train de dormis à leur poste. Fronçant les yeux, il hurla presque :

\- Oi !

\- Hum ? Qu'es ce que...Oh ! Mon seigneur ! S'exprima un garde en se réveillant.

\- Je suppose que ma futur femme est encore dans sa chambre malgré le fait que vous vous soyez endormis à votre poste !

\- Heu oui...Tout à fait mon seigneur. A par passer par la fenêtre, je ne vois pas comment, elle aurait s'échapper.

\- La fenêtre...pensa Katakuri devinant quelque chose.

Poussant les deux gardes sur le côté, il ouvrit grand la porte pour trouver la fenêtre ouverte et aucune trace de Werewolf. Il devina qu'elle c'était fait la malle durant la nuit tout à fait silencieusement puisqu' aucun des soldats ne l'avaient entendu. Serrant les poings, il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Cette fille est décidément une vrai casse cou !

\- Mon seigneur...Que ? C'est impossible, elle n'aurait tout de même pas...

Le soldat ne pu terminer sa phrase que Katakuri lui transperça l'abdomen avec Mogura tandis qu'avec l'autre soldat, il l'étouffa dans son mochi. Rangeant sa lance dans son corps, Katurki se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir des traces sur les mur du château avant de secouer la tête.

\- Casse cou mais aussi suicidaire.

\- Mon frère...Commença Galette avant de se stopper net devant les corps des soldats. Que c'est il passé ici ?

\- Werewolf c'est fait la malle.

\- Comment ça ? Par la fenêtre ? Tu plaisantes tout de même ? Sais tu à quelle hauteur nous sommes du sol ?

\- Je le sais très bien figure toi ma sœur. Cela ne l'a pourtant pas fait peur de le faire.

S'approchant près de son frère, Galette put voir en effet qu'il ne mentait pas. Écarquillant les yeux, elle lança :

\- Eh ben ! Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux ta futur femme.

\- Mama ne doit pas être au courant de sa « fuite ».

\- Justement à propos de Mama...hésita Galette.

\- Quoi ? Qu'es ce qu'il y a Galette ? Crache le morceau.

\- Elle est en pleine crise de faim incontrôlable.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle veut un immense gâteau au trois chocolat. Elle détruit toute la ville en ce moment.

\- C'est pas vrai. Manquait plus que ça. Réglons cette crise puis j'irais m'occuper de Werewolf.

\- Frangin, surtout ne...

\- Ce que je ferais à ma future femme ne te regarde en rien ma sœur. Prévint Katakuri avec un regard menaçant. Pour le moment nous avons une crise majeur sur les bras. Allez viens !

Dans la forêt pendant ce temps, Werewolf commençais doucement à émergé de sa nuit dehors. Endoloris, elle effectua des mouvements qui fit craquer un à un tous ses membres. Se frottant les yeux, elle s'arrêta soudain quand elle entendit un immense « BOUM ».

\- Hum ? Qu'es ce que...

« BOUM »

\- Bon sang ! Mais c'est quoi ce tremblement ?

« BOUM »

\- Cela semble venir de la ville. Remarqua la jeune femme. Tans pis, si je me fait prendre, il faut que j'aille y jeter un coup d'œil.

Descendant de son arbre, la jeune femme piqua un sprint jusqu'à la ville où à ce moment précis c'était le chaos. Tous les habitants couraient dans toutes les directions pour éviter de se faire écraser mais aussi pour éviter Big Mom qui ne semblait plus faire face à la réalité.

\- Donnez moi un gâteau au trois chocolat ! Je veux mon trois chocolat ! Tout de suite ! Raaaaah !

\- Kyaaaaa !

\- Courez vite ! Big Mom est en pleine crise ! Hurla un habitant.

\- Un gâteau au trois chocolat ! Donnez le moi tout de suite ! Hurla Big Mom.

\- Mama ! Hurla son fils Mont d'Or. Calme toi voyons !

\- Silence !

\- Oups !

Katakuri intervint alors pour écarter son frère de la trajectoire de sa mère qui continua à avancer tout en détruisant tout. Une fois son frère à l'abri, le généraux sucré le regard pour savoir :

\- Où en sont les chef avec ce gâteau ?

\- Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent frangin. Il leur faut encore quarante minutes.

\- On n'a pas quarante minutes Mont d'Or ! Mama est sur le point de tout détruire.

Tandis que les deux frangins étaient entrain de se disputer, une personne perché sur un mur avait tout entendu. Werewolf qui était arrivée n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Big Mom était entrain de tout détruire sur son passage tel un ouragan. Afin d'éviter d'être écrasée par un morceau d'édifice, elle avait grimpé sur un mur où là en bas, elle avait surpris Katakuri et un de ses frère entrain de parler. Apparemment, il leur fallait quarante minutes pour apporter un gâteau au trois chocolat pour calmer Big Mom. Levant la tête, elle vit l'impératrice par très loin et comme elle possédait sa « flûte », elle eut une idée.

\- Big Mom se comporte comme un animal fou. Pour calmer ce genre d'animal, il lui faut de la musique. Quarante minutes, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ait son fichue gâteau.

Laissant les deux frères, elle fila de suite dans la direction qu'avait prise la pirate. Détruisant encore plus de bâtiments, personne ne semblaient pourvoir l'arrêter. Même les hommes de son équipages tremblaient de peur en la voyant. Levant les bras au ciel, elle hurla :

\- Je veux mon gâteau !

\- C'est la fin !

(bruit de flûte).

\- Vous entendez fa ? Entendit Opéra l'un des enfants de Big Mom.

\- Tu entend ça frangin ? Demanda Mont d'Or.

\- Je l'entend en effet. Répondit Katakuri. Un bruit de flûte.

\- Qui peut bien en joué ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question.

Sans plus d'explication Katakuri partit dans la direction prise par sa mère qui hurlait toujours avant de se calmer ayant entendu les bruits de flûte.

\- Hein ? Qu'es ce donc que cette musique ?

A travers la fumée, une silhouette était entrain de marché tranquillement tout en jouant. Au bout d'un moment, tous virent qui c'était. Katakuri fut le premier à réagir.

\- Werewolf.

 **N/A : Oula ! On peut dire que Werewolf joue avec le feu là ! Voyons voir comment elle s'en sortira face à Big Mom mais aussi face à Katakuri qui là, on va dire n'est pas du tout content que sa futur épouse soit partie faire une petite excursion en forêt. J'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre et vous dit à bientôt.**


	7. Chapter 7

_N/A : J'ai la fièvre de l'écriture, cela doit être du au fait que je suis en vacances et que j'ai de l'inspiration. Beaucoup d'inspiration ! Pour ceux qui connaissent « Princesse Mononoké », je reprend la chanson en version japonaise et française. Je trouve cette chanson vraiment très belle et je tenais à vous la faire profiter. Il y aura encore un moment entre Werewolf et ses belles-sœurs et elle rencontrera les deux frères de Katakuri qui forment les triplés. Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Wissem Wiwi : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favorites » et « follows »._

Chapitre 6

 _(bruit de flûte)._

 _\- Vous entendez fa ? Entendit Opéra l'un des enfants de Big Mom._

 _\- Tu entend ça frangin ? Demanda Mont d'Or._

 _\- Je l'entend en effet. Répondit Katakuri. Un bruit de flûte._

 _\- Qui peut bien en joué ?_

 _\- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question._

 _Sans plus d'explication Katakuri partit dans la direction prise par sa mère qui hurlait toujours avant de se calmer ayant entendu les bruits de flûte._

 _\- Hein ? Qu'es ce donc que cette musique ?_

 _A travers la fumée, une silhouette était entrain de marché tranquillement tout en jouant. Au bout d'un moment, tous virent qui c'était. Katakuri fut le premier à réagir._

 _\- Werewolf._

Toujours entrain de marcher, la jeune femme continua de jouer de la flûte sans se préoccuper des regards que lui lançaient certains spectateurs ahuris par son action. Mont d'Or qui avait rejoint son grand frère resta sans voix devant le spectacle que lui offrait sa futur belle sœur. Tournant la tête vers lui, il lui dit :

\- Ta futur femme est folle ! Elle va se faire tuer.

\- Regarde Mama au lieu de critiquer ma futur femme. Rétorqua Katakuri.

\- Hum ? Elle s'est arrêtée.

En effet, Big Mom c'était arrêtée de tout détruire sur son passage pour se concentrer vers les bruits de flûte. S'arrêtant à une bonne distance de l'impératrice, Werewolf continua de jouer sans se préoccuper de l'attention braquée sur elle. Une fois lors d'une mission, elle avait du joué pour calmer un animal enrager pour permettre aux autres de s'échapper. Pour autant, la jeune femme sentait que ses mélodies ne suffiront pas à calmer l'ardeur de Big Mom. Si tel était le cas, elle devrait recourir à son autre talent. Enchaînent les mélodies, elle dû s'arrêter quand la pirate reprit à un moment ses esprits. Celle-ci en colère hurla en essayant de l'écraser :

\- Je veux mon gâteau !

Évitant de justesse d'être écraser, Werewolf lança alors son regard sur le côté pour trouver les deux frangins qui la regardèrent. Montrant son poignet droit, elle fit le signe des aiguilles tournant pour savoir combien de temps, il restait avant que le gâteau soit prêt. Mont d'Or qui vit le signe dit :

\- Qu'es ce qu'elle essaie de nous dire là ?

\- Le temps.

\- Hein ?

\- Elle veut savoir combien de temps il reste pour que le gâteau soit prêt. Expliqua Katakuri.

\- Le temps que...Oh d'accord. D'après notre dernière transmission, les chefs auront terminé dans dix minutes.

\- Elle doit donc tenir Mama occupé pendant dix minutes.

Katakuri fit alors le signe pour qu'elle comprenne. Hochant la tête, la jeune femme lui fit signe qu'elle avait comprit. Braquant son regard vers Big Mom, elle se remit à jouer un air avant que celle-ci ne s'exprime en hurlant :

\- JE VEUX MON GATEAU !

\- Haritsumeta yumi no...

\- Que...

\- Silence Mont d'Or ! Intima Katakuri. Regarde !

A peine Werewolf eut commencé à chanter que Big Mom c'était rapprochée pour ensuite venir s'agenouiller devant la jeune femme qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Celle-ci continua à chanter d'une voix claire mais forte pour se faire attendre mais aussi donner du coffre à cette douce mélodie dont la langue était inconnue pour tout le monde.

\- Furueru tsuru yo

Tsuki no hikari ni zawameku

Omae no kokoro

Togisumasareta

Yaiba no utsukishii

Sono kisaki ni yoku nika

Sonata no yokogao

Kanashimi to ikari ni

Hisomu makoto no kokoro

Wo shiru wa mori no sei

Monokoke-tachi dake

Mononke-tachi dake

(bruit de flûte)

Pendant les bruits de flûte de la jeune femme, Katakuri semblait détendu, apaisé comme l'était Big Mom qui baissait la tête en avant tendit que ses bras reposaient contre son flan. Pour autant même s'il admirait sa ténacité, il ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt. Soit de s'être enfui de sa chambre la nuit précédente. Pour cela, il verrait à lui montré qu'elle avait franchit une limite et qu'elle ne devait plus recommencer et où étais sa place désormais. Alors qu'elle entamait les dernières notes, Werewolf se rapprocha de Big Mom qui ferma les yeux avant poser sa main sur le devant de sa robe avant de fredonner plus doucement comme si elle parlait à un enfant endormi.

\- Mononke-tachi date

Mononoké-tachi date

A peine eut elle finit qu'elle joua de nouveau un morceau de flûte. Du côté des deux frères, Mont d'Or était en train de rouspéter sur son escargot phone. L'ayant remarquer Katakuri demanda à son frère :

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ?

\- Il y a du retard pour amener le gâteau.

\- J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie. Dès qu'elle aura finit de jouer, Mama risque de se réveiller.

Et en effet dès que Werewolf arrêta de jouer, elle vit que le gâteau n'était toujours pas là. Faisant signe à Katakuri, celui-ci lui fit signe de rechanter. La jeune femme lui lança un regard ahuris avant de murmurer dans sa direction :

\- Il est où ce gâteau ?

\- Rechante.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rechante, il va arriver.

\- Bon sang ! Niveau timing vous craignez les gars !

\- Où est mon...gâteau !

\- Chiotte ! Jura Werewolf.

Big Mom recommençais à se réveiller. Ne connaissant pas d'autres chansons, la jeune femme repris sa berceuse sauf que cette fois ci, elle chanta de façon à ce que tout le monde comprenne le sens de ses paroles. Non sans avoir fait signe à son futur époux de se magner pour amener le gâteau.

\- Le frémissement de la corde tendue d'un arc

Ton cœur en émoi au clair de lune

Ton beau visage qui se profile dans la lumière

Aussi impitoyable que le fil de l'épée

Ceux qui connaissent ton cœur

Caché sous la peine et la colère

Sont les esprits

Les esprits de la forêt

Les esprits de la forêt

(bruit de flûte)

Les esprit de la forêt

Les esprit de la forêt

A peine eut elle finit la chanson que le gâteau arriva. L'odeur sortit Big Mom de sa transe et l'impératrice se mit à manger comme un ogre le gâteau en à peine deux minutes. Quand elle eut finit, Big Mom s'exprima heureuse.

\- Hum que c'était bon. C'est exactement ce que je voulais ! Hum ? Werewolf ? Que fais tu là et dans cette tenue ?

\- Heu...Commença la jeune femme en se regardant. Faut dire que son pyjama était couvert de terre, de boue, de trace d'herbes. Troué et déchiré ici e là.

\- Et la ville ? Qu'est il arrivé ? Demanda Big Mom en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Heu... je viens d'arriver. Répondis Werewolf.

\- Vraiment ? En pyjama ? Ne me cacherais tu pas quelque ?

\- Je...mpff !

\- Je comptais justement lui poser la question Mama. Intervint Katakuri en prenant la jeune femme avec son bras gauche pour la plaquer contre lui. Sa main sur sa bouche l'empêchant de parler.

\- Mmmmmh !

\- J'espère que tu as apprécier ta pâtisserie. Excuse moi de partir mais j'ai quelque chose à régler d'assez urgent avec ma future femme.

\- Très bien mon fils. Accorda Big Mom. Fait en sorte quelle soit prête dans les heures qui suivent. Je compte faire venir mon cher amis Morgans afin qu'il puisse faire un article sur ma Tea Party et ton futur mariage.

\- J'y veillerais Mama.

\- Mpfff. Mmmmmh.

Werewolf essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager de la main de Katakuri qui maintient sa prise sur sa bouche tout comme sa prise sur son corps. Se retournant, il marcha vers le château avec son fardeau qui grognais et gigotais contre son torse. Ouvrant la porte avec fracas, il pénétra dans la chambre tenant fermement Werewolf qui à un moment fronça les sourcils avant d'essayer de lui mordre les doigts. Sentant une morsure, Katakuri grogna avant de lâcher la jeune femme assez violemment qui atterrit sur ses pieds avant de tousser comme jamais pour reprendre son souffle. Avalant de grande bouffée d'air, elle inspira avant de toiser le pirate qui secoua la main comme si un moustique l'avait piqué. Braquant son regard vers Werewolf, celle-ci se rapprocha de lui pour lui cracher à la figure :

\- Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? J'ai faillit étouffer. Vous...Aïe !

Sans qu'elle ne puisse répliquer ou même l'éviter, Werewolf se fit attraper violemment par les cheveux la tête tourner de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas éviter le regard noir que lui lançait son futur époux.

\- Jusqu'à là j'ai été plus que patient avec toi.

\- Grrr ! Lâchez moi ! Grogna la jeune femme en essayant de s'échapper de sa poigne de fer.

\- Hélas ma patience à atteint sa limite quand j'ai découvert la chambre vide et la fenêtre ouverte. Mais surtout quand j'ai réalisé que malgré le dispositif de garde devant la porte, ma future femme avait prit la fuite pour aller crapahuter dans les bois ! Et ceux malgré une hauteur assez importante qui aurait pu la tuer !

\- Gnn...Que vous voulez que je dises ? Gnnn ! Que je regrettes ? Ne comptez pas la dessus ! Faudra vous y habituez quand nous serons mariés.

\- Oh ! Ne n'y compte pas ! Une fois marié, je compte mettre des barreaux aux fenêtres pour éviter que tu prennes la poudre d'escampette, « chérie ».

\- Je vous interdit de m'appelez de la sorte ! Éructa la jeune femme. Vous croyez que cela m'amuse de faire cela pratiquement chaque nuit ?

\- Hum ?

Réussissant à attraper son poignard, elle réussit à couper ses cheveux à ras du gant de Katakuri qui fut surpris quand il la sentit s'échapper pour tomber sur le sol. Secouant la tête, Werewolf envoya des bout de cheveux un peu partout avant de toiser le pirate. Elle avait les cheveux courts, enfin, ils lui arrivaient au milieu de la nuque mais maintenant, c'était un vrai fouillis. Un côté était plus court que l'autre de façon extrême. Se mettant en position défensive, lèvres retroussées, la jeune femme toisa Katakuri qui envoya la poignée de cheveux qu'il tenait par terre. Regardant Werewolf, il lança :

\- Qu'es ce que cela veut dire « faire cela pratiquement chaque nuit » ?

\- Comme si vous pouviez comprendre. Lança méchamment la jeune femme.

Poussant un soupir las, Katakuri s'avança vers elle d'un pas déterminé afin de la prendre par la nuque. Le voyant arriver, elle attendit patiemment le bon moment avant de bondir du côté opposé pour lui échapper. Seulement, la jeune femme oublia un petit détail, son satané pouvoir de fruit du démon ! A peine eut elle poser les pieds sur le sol que Werewolf se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus bouger et pour cause, ses membres étaient pris dans du mochi. L'ennui c'est qu'à force de bouger, la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre pour se retrouver sur le ventre bras en avant qui furent aussi prit dans du mochi. Pendant un moment, elle essaya vainement de se dégager avant de renoncer en poussant un grognement de frustration.

\- Quelle humiliation ! Pensa la jeune femme.

Des pas suivit de cliquetis métallique arrivèrent dans sa direction et s'arrêtèrent devant elle. Werewolf grogna surtout quand elle vit Katakuri se baisser pour la regarder. Levant les yeux, la jeune femme lança :

\- Je suppose que vous trouvez ça drôle !

\- Vas tu répondre à ma question bien gentiment ?

\- J'ai pas trop le choix non ?

\- Pas si tu veux que je te libère.

\- Groumpf !

\- Parle !

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! Grogna la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer malgré sa situation comique.

\- J'ai tout mon temps contrairement à toi. Soit tu parles et je te libère immédiatement. Soit tu préfères faire ta tête de mule et tu restera coincé dans mon mochi pendant un moment. Même si tu es tenace, je doutes que veuilles rester dans cette position très inconfortable.

\- Grrr !

\- Inutile de grogner.

\- Un jour, c'est moi qui serait debout et vous par terre !

\- Mais oui. Crache le morceau !

\- Grrr. Bon très bien. Si j'éprouve le besoins de sortir la nuit en pleine forêt ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de mon côté sauvage. Dans la forêt au moins je suis seule et je peux laisser libre court à ma colère et frustration éprouvé durant la nuit.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Il m'arrive parfois de faire des rêves. En fait ce sont plutôt des souvenirs...je n'ai aucun contrôle sur eux une fois endormis. La plupart du temps, je suis entourés de flammes, je vois un homme dont le visage est flou et la voix...je n'arrive pas à l'entendre. Ensuite, j'entends un autre bruit puis un liquide me bouche les yeux. L'homme à disparut, un autre apparaît tenant quelque chose, puis je suis soulever dans les airs. Une femme me transporte à l'extérieur, il y a de la neige. Pour elle aussi, je ne distingue pas le visage et n'entends pas la voix. Elle me dit de courir, me dit qu'elle me rattrapera. Le premier mot qu'elle prononce est brouillé. Je me met à courir comme elle me l'a dit, laissant les branches me faire mal puis je tombe et c'est le trou noir. Pourtant cette nuit, le souvenir était différent, pas de neige, ni de flammes. Juste un paysage jolie, une petite fille qui court, essayant de grimper à un arbre. Deux mains la prennent pour la faire avancer puis...Je me réveille et je constate que je suis dans ma chambre. Je tente désespérément de savoir qui sont ces gens, es ce que ce sont mes parents ? Rien ne me fait plus mal que d'être dans le floue ! Le fait de ne pas savoir, de ne pas arriver à ce souvenir c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus.

\- Je vois.

\- Non, ça c'est impossible ! Vous, vous connaissez au moins l'un de vos parents même si j'avoue que d'avoir Big Mom comme mère est quelque chose...

\- Attention à ce que tu vas dire à propose de Mama !

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la forêt me permet de me calmer. Elle m'a toujours permit de me calmer et...de faire en sorte que mes compagnons ne puissent pas voir.

\- Voir quoi ?

\- Des choses que je ne fait pas d'habitude et qui pourraient me valoir d'être qualifier de monstre.

\- De monstre ? S'étonna Katakuri.

\- Je ne suis plus vraiment un être humain. Quand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai du survivre, mon humanité à été sacrifiée pour être remplacer par quelque chose d'autre. Une sorte de bête sommeille en moi.

Katakuri fronça les sourcils devant l'aveu que venait de lui faire la jeune femme. Ainsi donc, si elle allait dans la forêt c'était pour pouvoir être seule pour laisser libre à sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir ce souvenir ? Non, il y avait autre chose. Cela avait un rapport sur le fait que si on la voyait, elle serait qualifier de monstre, laissait elle libre court à son instinct ? A son côté sauvage ? Il doit y avoir autre chose et ce quelque chose était lier à l'histoire du croc qu'il portait toujours. Pour le moment elle lui avait répondu mais il n'allait pas la libéré. Mama avait dit que Morgans allait arrivé pour faire un article sur la prochaine Tea Party et sur son futur mariage. Hors il savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas de vêtements et qu'il fallait remédier à sa coupe de cheveux. Pour cela, ils connaissaient plusieurs personnes qui pourraient s'en occuper : ses sœurs ! Se relevant, il commença à se diriger vers la porte quand la voix de Werewolf l'arrêta :

\- Hey ! Je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir donc libérez moi !

\- Certes mais qui me dit que tu n'allais pas recommencer ?

\- Enfoiré ! Sale menteur !

\- Un « ami » de Mama doit venir faire un article sur notre futur mariage. Il faut que tu sois présentable. Je sais que tu n'a pas de vêtements et que tes cheveux doivent être mieux couper. Je vais donc chercher des personnes compétentes pour cela en qui j'ai une totale confiance.

\- Que...hors de question !

\- Tu n'a pas ton mot à dire là dessus.

\- Revenez ici ! Katakuri !

Malheureusement la porte se referma sur le pirate laissant la jeune femme dans sa position humiliante. Quand à Katakuri, il fur surpris de l'entendre prononcer son nom. Mais bon, elle l'avait juste dit afin qu'il la libère de son mochi. Marchant dans les couloirs du château, il trouva sa sœur Compote dont il dit :

\- J'aurais besoins que mes sœurs et toi me rendent un petit service.

\- De quel sorte mon frère ?

\- Morgans doit venir, je voudrais que les autres et toi fassiez un peu de relooking sur ma future femme. Elle a besoins de vêtements et sa coupe de cheveux doit être améliorer. Pour le moment, elle est prisonnière de mon mochi.

\- Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Cela n'a-t-il pas un rapport avec le fait qu'elle est arrêtée temporairement Mama durant l'une de ses cries de faim incontrôlable ?

\- Je vois que la nouvelle a déjà circulé.

\- Pour ce genre de chose, tu peux être sur que cela à fait le tour des îles. Je vais prévenir les autres.

\- Rendez vous devant la chambre dans quarante minutes.

\- Tu peux compter sur nous mon frère.

\- Je sais Compote.

Toujours coincé dans le mochi de son futur époux, Werewolf essaya par tout les moyens de se défaire de cette maudite position vraiment trop humiliante. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'efforts infructueux, elle laissa tomber. Jurant comme jamais, elle se mit à grogner en plus de son estomac qui se réveillait. La jeune femme n'avais pas manger depuis sa « fuite » de l'autre nuit. Poussant un soupir las, elle bourgeonna :

\- Génial ! Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais m'arriver de pire.

\- Oh ! J'ai une petite idée là dessus. Répondit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Tournant la tête, elle put voir Katakuri devant l'entré bras croisé, admirant le spectacle comme si de rien n'étais.

\- Vous êtes venu me libérez ?

\- Oui. Mais d'abord...

S'écartant, le pirate laissa entré ses sœurs qui portaient divers sacs et paquets qui envoyant Werewolf dans la position où elle l'était ne purent qu'être désoler pour elle. Repensant aux paroles qu'il lui avait dit, elle se mit à hurler :

\- Oh ! Non ! Pas question ! Je refuse que ce soit elles qui m'habillent !

\- Tu n'a pas tellement le choix. Déclara Katakuri.

\- Mais...elles ne savent pas ce que je préfères.

\- Et bien, tu pourras le leur dire. Mesdames je vous laisses avec elle. Faites en sorte qu'elle soit prête assez vite, je vais aller voir mes frères et Mama. Bon courage.

Tournant les talons, il allait partir quand le pirate se souvint de quelque chose. Tournant la tête, il dit :

\- J'ai faillit oublier.

Katakuri libéra Werewolf avant de lancer un « à plus tard » avant de disparaître. Se mettant rapidement debout, la jeune femme toisa ses nombreuses belles-sœurs qui avaient les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Fronçant les sourcils, Werewolf demanda :

\- Quoi ? J'ai de la boue sur le visage ?

\- Qu'est il arrivé à tes cheveux ? Demanda Galette.

\- Heu...Tenta Werewolf en passant sa main dessus. Remises en place avec votre frangin.

\- Il exagère là ! Tonna Chiffon. Il t'a presque couper tous tes cheveux.

\- En fait...Essaya la jeune femme. C'est moi qui me suis fait ça. Il me tenais par les cheveux et je...j'ai coupé.

\- Ma pauvre chérie. La désola compote. Viens là que l'on t'arrange ça. Amande ! Pourrais tu t'en occuper.

Amande fit signe à la jeune femme de se poser sur le lit dos à elle. Werewolf n'était pas à l'aise non pas à cause de la présence de la fille de Big Mom mais au fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ce que trafiquais les autres. La jeune femme entendais des bruits comme quelqu'un cherchant dans un sac, des « tu crois que cela lui ira ? » ou encore « où es ce que je l'ai mit ». Pendant ce temps, Amande, essaya de régularisé du mieux qu'elle put la coupe de Werewolf. Elle du coupé très court, dégageant ainsi sa nuque. Le côté gauche était vraiment court donc elle rabattit le reste à droite de la jeune femme qui se retrouva avec une mèche qui lui cacha l'œil droit. De temps en temps, on lui demandait :

\- C'est quoi les couleurs que tu aimes ?

\- Rouge, vert dans les tons foncé bien sur, noir, marron.

\- Pantalon, short, ou robe ? Demanda Chiffon.

\- Pantalon et short.

\- T-shirt, débardeur, chemise, corset ? Intervint Compote.

\- Tous ceux ce que tu as cité.

\- Or ou argent ? Demanda Joscarpone.

\- Argent.

\- Bague, collier, bracelet, morceau de tissus ? Demanda Poire.

\- Bague un peu, collier j'ai ce qui faut, enfin j'avais ce qu'il faut et je suis plus bracelet et oui j'adore mettre des morceaux de tissus sur mes cheveux et poignets.

Au bout de dix minutes, Amande déclara :

\- Voilà, c'est finit. Smoothie, un miroir s'il te plaît.

La général sucré tendit à miroir à sa sœur qui le mit en hauteur afin que la jeune femme puisse voir la coupe qu'elle avait faite au niveau de la nuque. Amande ne avait profité pour former les pointes derrière. Donnant le miroir à Werewolf pour qu'elle se regarde, elle fut bluffé par son reflet. Une mèche cachait son œil droit tandis que le côté gauche était coupé pour formé un dégradé. Cela lui donnait un air de garçon manqué avec une pointe de féminisme.

\- Alors comment tu trouves ?

\- C'est...

\- Hideux ! Lança une voix que Werewolf reconnut très bien.

\- Brûlée ! Annonça Amande en voyant sa sœur à travers le miroir.

\- Grrrr !

\- Wiwiwiwiwiwi ! Je vois que vous essayez de rendre beau un animal sauvage mes sœurs. C'est peine perdu !

\- Ton opinion ne nous intéresse pas. Rugit Werewolf. Maintenant un conseil, espionne moi encore une fois à travers un miroir et je ferais en sorte de te rajouter une autre balafre sur ton visage de sorcière.

\- Comment oses tu...

\- Disparaît ! Ordonna la jeune femme avec un regard meurtrier et montrant ses ongles.

\- Tu me le paieras !

Puis Brûlée disparut laissant seulement le reflet de la jeune femme. Celle-ci poussa un soupir avant de poser le miroir retourner sur le matelas. Se retournant, elle put voir ce que le reste de la bande faisait quand Amande jouait les coiffeuses. Chacune d'entre elles avaient une tenu dans la main et incitait la jeune femme à les essayer. Voyant leur mine, Werewolf sut qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle prit celle de Galette et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, les filles parlaient entre elle :

\- J'adore la coupe que tu lui a fait Amande. Complimenta Joscarporne.

\- Sha sha sha ! Oui, c'est tout à fait son style. Ajouta Praline.

Quelques minutes après, Werewolf sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un corset marron avec des lacet sur les côté, d'un pantalon noir avec des trous. Galette la regarda avant de dire :

\- J'adore. Tout a fait ton style.

\- Je trouve aussi. Mais dite moi comment avez vous su pour ma taille ?

\- Ton ancien corset et on a interroger les infirmières. Répondit Galette.

\- Je vois. Praline, je peux essayer ta tenue.

\- Bien sur. Sha sha sha.

Werewolf essaya la tenue de la jeune femme qui fut ravie. Pendant les prochaines heures, elle essaya toutes les tenu que ses futurs belles-sœurs lui présentèrent. Elle les accepta toutes et se sentait bien. Pour finir, elle opta pour un short et un débardeur kaki avec sur le poignet gauche, un bandana rouge et dans sur certains de ses doigts, elle avait mit des bagues en argent tout à fait neutre. Puis Smoothie déclara :

\- Bon maintenant passons au maquillage et au vernis

\- Maquillage ?! Vernis ?! S'écria la jeune femme.

Werewolf sentit la panique l'envahir. Jamais, elle ne s'était maquillée, ni vernis les ongles. Voyant le désarroi de la jeune femme, Amande dit :

\- Inutile de fuir, tu n'y échapperas pas.

Et en effet, elle n'y échappa pas malgré ses protestations. Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout du château, Katakuri rejoignit sa mère qui n'était pas seul. En effet avec elle se trouvait ses deux autres frères Oven et Daifuku. Le premier lui demanda :

\- Alors mon frère ? Il paraît que ta future femme aurait calmer Mama durant l'une de ses crises.

\- En effet.

\- Je me demande à quoi elle peut bien ressembler ? Faut dire que je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Répondit Daifuku.

\- Idem pour moi. Renchérie Oven.

\- Où est elle mon fils ? Demanda Big Mom.

\- Je l'ai laisser avec mes sœurs pour qu'elles puissent parler...de truc de filles.

\- Très bien. Je vais demander à l'un des gardes d'aller la chercher. Morgans vient d'arriver et il veut la voir.

Big Mom claqua des doigts et envoya un soldat chercher la future marié qui était en train de rouspéter contre ses belles-sœurs.

\- Non ! Non ! Et non ! Je vous ai laissé me « peinturlurer » le visage et les doigts de pied mais pour ce qui est de mes « griffes » c'est hors de question !

\- Werewolf...

\- N'insister pas ! C'est non !

TOC ! TOC !

\- Quoi ! Hurla la jeune femme.

\- Excusez moi mais Mama vous demande. Répondit le soldat en ouvrant la porte.

\- Laissez moi deux minutes pour...

\- Pour rien du tout ! L'interrompis Praline. Tu y vas comme ça ! Sha sha sha.

\- Hein ? Pas question ! S'insurgea Werewolf.

\- Oh ! Si ! Il faut que notre frère voit notre travail. S'exclama Poire.

\- Alors là plutôt crever ! Pas question qu'il me voit comme ça !

\- Mais si. Insista Compote. Allez ne fait pas ta timide. Vous serez bientôt marié.

\- Non !

\- Bon assez perdu de temps. Intervint Amande. Smoothie.

\- Très bien ma sœur.

La général sucré se pencha et prit la jeune femme qui hurla et gesticula tandis que toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers Big Mom. Une fois que Smoothie ouvrit la porte, elle fut accueillit par sa mère mais aussi par ses trois frères. Braquant son regard vers Katakuri, elle lui dit :

\- Nous en avons finit avec ta chère femme mon frère.

\- Je ne suis pas encore sa femme ! Hurla Werewolf perché sur l'épaule gauche de Smoothie.

Souriant, elle déposa la jeune femme pour qu'elle soit de dos à ses frères avant de dire à l'assemblée :

\- Je vous laisse. Moi et les autres allons remplir la garde de robe de Werewolf.

\- Traîtresse !

\- Tu nous remercieras. Lui assura Smoothie qui s'en alla.

\- Tch !

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Mama mama mama ! On dirait que tu as passé un dur moment avec mes filles.

\- Pas du tout. Répondit la jeune femme toujours de dos.

\- Montre toi. Ordonna presque Katakuri.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se retourna pour se montrer à tous le monde. A ce moment là, elle remarqua deux hommes qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. L'un d'eux, celui habillé d'orange et de jaune parla en premier :

\- Whaou ! Mon frère, ta femme est vraiment...

\- Atypique. Termina Daifuku.

Katakuri lui pensait à un autre mot. Malgré les vêtements qui étaient basiques, il trouva que sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui allait bien et le maquillage, du trait noir sous les yeux qui devait être une idée de ses sœurs était juste ce qu'il fallait. Ni trop, ni peu, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour la rendre belle selon le pirate. Croisant les bras sur son torse, elle toisa les deux inconnus avant de demander :

\- Au lieu de me reluquer, vous pourriez vous présentez.

\- Ce sont mes frères. Intervint Katakuri. Daifuku, Oven et moi sommes des triplés.

\- Triplés ? Sérieusement ?

La jeune femme regarda les trois hommes afin de trouver au moins quelque chose qui lui indiquerait qu'ils étaient bien triplés. Mais à part leur tailles, rien au niveau physique ne pouvait lui indiquer qu'ils se ressemblaient. De plus, elle remarqua que Katakuri était légèrement plus grand que ses deux autre frères. Werewolf ne sut pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait qu'il était l'aîné du trio. D'ailleurs, elle exprima son hypothèse à voix haute en se tournant vers l'intéressé :

\- Laissez moi deviner, je présume que vous êtes l'aîné des trois.

\- Bien vu. Répondit Daifuku. Je suis Daifuku, le second après mon frère et le ministre des haricots.

Werewolf détailla plus précisément Daifuku. Il était certes plus grand qu'elle, possédait des épaules larges, son crâne était rasé et il portait une petite moustache. Il était habillé d'un manteau bleu avec de la fourrure blanche sur les extrémités avec deux grosse épaulettes rayés bleu et blanche. Des gants orange sur ses avant bras et une large ceinture portant le symbole d'une lampe autour de sa taille. Pour autant quelque chose gêna la jeune femme qui la fit de suite qu'elle se mit sur le défensive. Werewolf observa ses yeux car souvent les yeux qui étaient les fenêtre de l'âme pouvait tout dire sur la personnalité d'une personne. Hors dans ceux de Daifuku, elle y vit beaucoup de chose. Les yeux du pirate lui révélait qu'il pouvait être violent, voir très violent et ne semblait pas avoir de considération pour personne. Cela c'était vu dans la façon qu'il avait eu de lui parler. Sec et autoritaire. De plus il n'avait pas une aura comme son frère aîné, son aura à lui était plus comme celui d'un être qui n'hésiterais à malmener son entourage y comprit les membres de sa famille s'ils le gênait et à tout détruire sur son passage sans penser aux conséquences.

Werewolf doutait qu'il se foutait pas mal de ses subordonnés. Et que si il les trouvaient inutile ou incapable, le pirate n'hésiterais pas à les tuer. La jeune femme se doutait que c'était ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Si elle se montrait inutile, il ne serait pas tendre avec elle. S'avançant vers lui, elle lui lança un regard lourd avant de dire :

\- Enchanté Daifuku. Je suis Werewolf, ex assassin envoyé tué votre mère, enfant sauvage pendant six ans, amnésique. Bref une fille tout à fait quelconque, mais qui n'a pas hésité à combattre votre frère aîné malgré le fait que je n'avais aucune chance, calmé Big Mom lors d'une de ses fameuse crise alors que tout le monde criaient. En d'autres termes, une fille qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Mais selon les circonstances peut se montrer très impitoyable envers ses ennemies en leur arrachant la gorge. J'espère que nous pourrons tisser de bonne relation une fois que je ferais partit intégrante de la famille car voyez vous cela m'ennuierait fortement de devoir vous arracher la gorge sur le fait que je ne suis qu'un obstacle pour vous.

Daifuku serra les mâchoires devant le ton qu'elle employait pour lui parler. Mais lorsqu'il vit son regard, il sut qu'elle ne mentait et qu'elle serait prête effectivement à lui arracher la gorge. Sa première impression fut vite balayer après son petit discours. Cette jeune femme était très dangereuse et qu'il ne fallait pas la provoquer ouvertement. Il se dit aussi, qu'elle conviendrait parfaitement à son frère. Un rire attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui tourna la tête vers le dernier triplé qui s'esclaffa comme une baleine.

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ! C'est qu'elle mordrait dit donc la petite ! Pour ce coup mon frère, je peux te dire que tu vas t'amuser. Déclara Oven à Katakuri. Quand à toi Daifuku, je crois que tu as intérêt à porter une minerve si tu ne veux pas avoir la gorge égorgé. Ha ha ha ha !

\- Tu trouves cela drôle Oven ? Énonça Daifuku.

\- Hilarant ! Répondit le concerné. Oh ! Excuse moi, je ne me suis pas présenter. Je suis le dernier de la fratrie, Oven. Ministre du bien cuit.

\- D'où l'odeur légère de cuisson. Remarqua Werewolf.

Oven était aussi grand que ses deux autres frères, ses cheveux étaient coiffé de sorte à ressembler à une espèce de trèfle de jeux de carte de couleur jaune formant un dégradé. Il portait une barbe jaune en collier. Sa tenu se composait d'une cape orange sur ses épaule retenu par un nœud jaune, d'un pantalon foncé et d'une large ceinture. Sur ses mains de gros gants beige. Comme pour Daifuku, elle observa ses yeux, ce qu'elle vit était différent de son frère cadet. La jeune femme vit une personne fidèle à sa famille et qui suivait les ordres à la lettre. Mais aussi une personne ne supportant pas la trahison extrêmement au sérieux. Pour autant, la jeune femme le trouva aimable, elle supposa donc qu'il devait l'être aussi avec ses frères et sœurs. Lors d'un combat, il devait voir les conséquences que cela importait mais il ne semblait pas miséricordieux pour autant. Malgré qu'il devait être calme, elle devait se douter qu'il pouvait se mettre dans une colère noire si un ennemie s'en prenait à sa famille.

Quand Oven lui tendit la main pour la saluer, Werewolf hésita un moment sentant une odeur de chaleur émaner de sa main. La voyant hésité, le pirate baissa les yeux sur sa main avant de s'excuser.

\- Oh ! Pardon ! Désoler, un vieux réflexe.

\- Tu voulais la testé Oven. Intervint Katakuri.

\- Es ce vrai ? Demanda Werewolf la voix grondante.

\- Tsss. Tu n'es pas drôle mon frère. Rouspéta Oven. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la testé. Après tout, il paraît que c'est une enfant sauvage, je voulais juste vérifié. C'est tout.

\- Hum. Répondit Katakuri.

\- Je m'en suis douter. Avoua la jeune femme. Depuis un moment, je sentais une odeur de cuisson sur vous.

\- En effet. J'ai mangé le fruit du Netsu Netsu no mi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela m'aurait surpris si vous n'aviez rien tenter. Je suppose que vous aussi Daifuku, vous avez manger un fruit du démon.

\- Le Hoya Hoya no mi. Répondit le concerné.

\- Mama mama mama ! Maintenant que les présentations ont été faites avec certains de tes futurs beaux-frères, il est temps de rencontré Morgans. Suivez moi les deux tourtereaux. Lança Big Mom en se levant de son trône pour se diriger vers une porte situer vers le fond.

\- Tss. Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Werewolf qui malgré tout suivit Big Mom.

Ouvrant la porte, la jeune femme trouva un drôle d'énergumène. C'était un oiseau humanisé portant un chapeau ainsi qu'un costume. En voyant Big Mom, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Ah ! Quel joie de vous revoir Mamigo ! J'ai oui dire que vous aviez été la cible d'un regrettable attenta qui à échouer.

\- Mama mama mama ! Décidément, mon cher Morgans, tes oreilles sont partout. En effet, un groupe d'assassin à essayer de me faire passer de l'autre côté. Comble de l'ironie, ce sont eux qui sont passer de l'autre côté ! HA HA HA HA HA !

\- Toujours aussi rigolote Mamigo. Hum ? Je reconnais votre deuxième fils, le général sucré Charlotte Katakuri. Mais, qui est donc cette jeune femme ? Serais ce la future marié ?

\- Et oui Morgans. Tu as devant toi ma future belle-fille, Werewolf. Cette jeune femme est tout à fait spécial de par le fait qu'elle possède des yeux unique au monde. En effet, elle a des yeux de loup au sens littéral.

\- Vraiment ? J'ose à peine l'envisager.

\- Montre lui Werewolf.

De mauvaise grâce, la jeune femme s'approcha afin que Morgans puisse mieux voir ses yeux. Dès qu'il les vit, le journaliste recula d'un pas les yeux écarquiller tout en battant des ailles. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de dire :

\- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Quel scoop ! Quel scoop ! C'est tout bonnement incroyable ! Voit elle comme nous ou comme un loup ?

\- Il y a encore mieux, Morgans. Continua Big Mom. C'est une enfant sauvage qui ne se souvint pas de son passé jusqu'à ses dix ans mais encore mieux, c'est la seule survivante du groupe qui a essayer de m'éliminé. Au lieu de la tuer, j'ai préférer la faire épouser l'un de mes fils comme punition.

\- Enfant sauvage...amnésique...survivante...Mon dieu ! Mamigo, vous m'apportez là un scoop en or ! En plus elle va devenir votre belle-fille. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer cela. Je vous promet un article du tonnerre Mamigo.

\- Je n'en doute pas mon cher Morgans ! S'esclaffa Big Mom.

Durant les prochaines heures, Werewolf du supporter ce maudit journaliste à plume qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser pleins de questions, de la prendre en photo, si bien qu'à un moment, elle voulut le mordre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle en avait assez. Cela déclencha l'hilarité de Big Mom et l'enthousiasme de Morgans surtout lorsqu'il vit ses doigts.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Ses ongles, on dirait presque des griffes ! Fascinant ! Fascinant !

\- Grrr ! Ôtez vos sales plumes de moi sinon je vous jure que je vous les arraches moi même ! Vociféra Werewolf.

Contrairement à la jeune femme, Katakuri resta très calme mais de temps en temps, il lançait des regard noir au journaliste qui recula de peur de se faire tuer. Une fois que tout fut terminé, la jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre afin d'être seule. Ouvrant la porte, elle fut contente de ne plus y retrouver ses belles-sœurs. Vu l'heure, Werewolf décida d'aller prendre un bain. Se dirigeant vers l'armoire, elle ouvrit pour voir sa nouvelle garde-robe afin de trouver une tenu plus décontracté. Cherchant pendant un moment, elle trouva un t-shirt noir avec le jolly roger de Big Mom et un short en toile. Prenant ses vêtements, la jeune femme se dirigea dans la salle de bain qui comportait une coiffeuse avec un robinet et un immense miroir, une douche et creuse à même le sol une baignoire assez grande qui pouvait passer pour une piscine. Ouvrant les robinets, elle laissa couler l'eau quand quelque chose poser près du lavabo attira son attention. C'était un immense panier comportant divers shampoing, huile pour le corps, savon et sel de bain. Une carte y était déposé où elle pouvait lire :

\- « De notre part à toute, tu trouveras divers parfum tels que la violette, amande, fruit des bois, bois de pin, rouge cerise, fond marin ou encore gourmandise. Afin que tu puisses de détendre si notre frère te montait à la tête. », signé « tes belles-sœurs ! ».

Werewolf ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce cadeau. Elle décida de testé les sels de bain parfumé à la violette et aux amandes, le shampoing parfum fond marin et le savon senteur bois de pin. Une fois son bain prêt, la jeune femme enleva ses vêtements tout en posant deux serviettes et son couteau dessus pour ensuite se plonger dedans. Le parfum qui s'en dégageait était merveilleux. Prenant la bouteille de shampoing, elle se frictionna les cheveux avant de ce les rincer. Werewolf prit ensuite le savon et se frictionna le corps avec tout en fermant les yeux car le parfum qui s'en dégageait lui rappelait tellement la forêt. Une fois propre, la jeune femme décida de flemmarder encore un peu dans son bain. Pour autant, elle ne rendit pas compte que quelqu'un était entrain de l'espionner à travers le miroir.

Seulement, la jeune femme s'en rendit très vite compte grâce à son instinct. Poussant un grognement, elle se retourna pour choper son couteau et le lancer sur le miroir qui éclata en plusieurs morceaux. Se levant, Werewolf prit la plus grande serviette qui lui servit à se draper le corps avant de s'approcher de la coiffeuse pour déloger son couteau avant de prendre un grand morceau qu'elle sera dans sa paume pour le regarder tout en disant :

\- Je croyais avoir été clair Brûlée ! Mais apparemment, tu n'en n'a cure. Puisque c'est comme ça, on va régler cela à ma manière !

\- « Ta manière ? » S'étonna Brûlée qui était en colère de s'être fait prendre et surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Oui. On va régler cela avec nos poings, à moins bien sur que tu es les chocottes de m'affronter. Bien entendu, Katakuri ne doit pas être mit au courant, ni Big Mom, ni les autres. Cette affaire ne regarde que toi et moi Brûlée.

\- « J'accepte ! »

\- J'en attendais pas moins de ta part. On règle cela demain, aucunes règles, tous les coups sont permis. Comment je suis de bonne humeur, je te laisse choisir le lieux de la rencontre.

\- « La forêt de la tentation. » Déclara Brûlée.

\- Ton territoire, je présume. Supposa la jeune femme. Très bien mais sache que même si on combat sur ton terrain, tu risque peut être de ne pas gagner.

\- « On verra bien petite peste. » Vociféra la jeune femme.

\- Rendez vous avant le levez du soleil. Et n'oublie pas Brûlée, c'est entre toi et moi. Je ne veux aucun de tes frères ou sœurs qui viennent te donner un coup de main. Gare à toi si jamais tu manque à ta parole.

\- « J'ai très bien comprit. »

Puis la communication fut finit. Pour autant, la jeune femme ne se douta pas que Brûlée lui préparait un très mauvais coup. Seulement la pirate allait se rendre compte qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimé Werewolf. Quelques heures plus tard, une fois son bain terminer et habillée, une servante lui apporta de quoi manger et à boire ainsi qu'un journal. Posant le plateau sur le lit, elle se mit à le feuilleté tout disant :

\- Super. Maintenant tout le monde va être au courant pour le mariage.

La jeune femme ignora que cet article allait déclencher une série d'événements que personne n'aurait pu prévoir et qui allait remuer le passé.

 _Sur une île dans le Nouveau Monde..._

Une femme était entrain de prendre une collation quand elle tomba sur un article qui lui fit recracher le liquide qu'elle buvait sur sa belle nappe toute propre. Elle lut et relut l'article dont le titre était :

\- « Dans un mois, l'impératrice Big Mom organisera une Tea Party exceptionnelle. Mariage extraordinaire entre le général sucré Charlotte Katakuri et une jeune femme du nom de Werewolf. Jeune femme amnésique qui aurait vécut pendant six ans dans une nature hostile. » Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?! Elle a survécut ! Quels bande d'incapables ! Kari !

\- Oui madame ?

\- Aller me chercher ces deux idiots !

\- Bien madame !

La servante partit chercher deux personnes tandis sa maîtresse patienta en serrant les poings. Quand sa servante revint avec un homme et une femme, elle ordonna :

\- Laissez nous Kari. Vous deux ! Tonna la femme avec virulence. Je vous avais confié une mission, très simple. Un débutant aurait pu le faire. Tuez tous les membres des « Wild Hunter » ! Je vous avait dit que je ne voulais en aucun qu'il reste un putain de survivant ! Ce n'était pas compliqué comme mission et pourtant vous n'avez pas été fichue de remplir cela !

\- Je puis vous assurez qu'il n'y a eu aucun survivant. Répondit l'homme.

\- Alors comment expliquez vous ceci ?

L'homme attrapa le journal qui lui fut jeté à la figure avant de lire l'article. La femme regarda par dessus l'épaule de l'homme avant de dire :

\- C'est impossible !

\- Cela ne peut pas être elle. On l'a pourtant criblé de balle.

\- « une jeune femme du nom de Werewolf. Jeune femme amnésique qui aurait vécut pendant six ans dans une nature hostile », vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ? Bien sur que c'est elle ! Bande d'incapables ! Vous m'avez affirmé qu'elle était morte avec cet homme.

\- O..oui...enfin...Commença la femme hésitante.

\- Ne me dite pas que vous n'avez pas vérifié ? Éructa la jeune femme en devenant rouge. Espèce d'idiots ! Bon à rien ! Il me reste plus qu'à réparer votre fichue erreur. Hors de ma vue !

Le duo partirent tandis que la femme se mordit le poing avant d'envoyer valser une assiette par terre suivit d'un verre de vin. Se levant, elle tournant en rond avant de reprendre le journal pour regarder la photo tout en crachant :

\- Werewolf ! Sache que je n'aurait de répit que lorsque tu seras morte !

 **N/A : Ouh là ! Werewolf joue avec le feu avec Katakuri. En plus, elle vient de se mettre à dos Brûlée avec qui elle veut régler ses comptes. Comment cela va-t-il se terminer ? Ensuite, une nouvelle menace vient d'apparaître et veut la mort de la jeune femme. Ne vous inquiétez pas le mariage arrivera bientôt. Dans mon prologue, j'ai dit que cela ce passait avant l'arc Tougato, pour plus de précision par rapport à l'âge de mes personnages, Werewolf à 24 ans bientôt 25 et Katakuri à 48 ans quand Luffy arrive sur l'île mais dans ma fic, il a 37 ans, bientôt 38. Voilà pour ceux et celles qui se poserait des questions.**


	8. Chapter 8

_N/A_

 _Guest : Merci pour ta review. Ne t'en fait, je pense qu'elle survivra à la cette famille de taré._

 _Riku : Merci pour ta review. Werewolf et Brûlée, pas sur qu'elles arrivent à s'entendre un jour. Elles pourront se tolérer mais sans plus. Par contre avec Cracker...je te laisse découvrir avec ce chapitre._

 _Celinepc : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _Hezakiel : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »_

 _Son D Akira : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favorites » et « follows »_

 _MissWalker92 : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favorites » et « follows »_

Chapitre 7

 _\- « une jeune femme du nom de Werewolf. Jeune femme amnésique qui aurait vécut pendant six ans dans une nature hostile », vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ? Bien sur que c'est elle ! Bande d'incapables ! Vous m'avez affirmé qu'elle était morte avec cet homme._

 _\- O..oui...enfin...Commença la femme hésitante._

 _\- Ne me dite pas que vous n'avez pas vérifié ? Éructa la jeune femme en devenant rouge. Espèce d'idiots ! Bon à rien ! Il me reste plus qu'à réparer votre fichue erreur. Hors de ma vue !_

 _Le duo partirent tandis que la femme se mordit le poing avant d'envoyer valser une assiette par terre suivit d'un verre de vin. Se levant, elle tournant en rond avant de reprendre le journal pour regarder la photo tout en crachant :_

 _\- Werewolf ! Sache que je n'aurait de répit que lorsque tu seras morte !_

 _Sur l'île de Big Mom..._

N'ayant pas fait de cauchemar, Werewolf commença à se préparer pour son combat contre Brûlée. Comme vêtement, elle prit un t-shirt et un short puis une fois qu'elle eut chaussé ses ranger, planqua ses deux couteaux avant de réajuster le bandana bordeaux qui lui servait pour retenir ses cheveux. Soufflant un bon coup, Werewolf ouvrit la fenêtre pour descendre comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois sauf que cette fois ci, la jeune femme avait tout prévu. Une fois en bas, elle courut jusqu'à la forêt de la tentation. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, la jeune femme était dans les temps. Une fois dans la forêt, elle prit le temps pour regarder l'environnement.

Cette forêt était assez touffue et dense mais surtout, la jeune femme se sentait constamment épié. Marchant, elle resta constamment sur ses gardes afin de voir où se situait Brûlée. Pour le moment, il n'y en avait aucune trace. A force de marcher, elle aperçu un pont qui ressemblait à un donuts sur une rivière de couleur melon. S'approchant, Werewolf s'accroupit pour goûté la rivière qui effectivement avait le goût de melon. Se relevant, elle grimpa sur le pont avant de s'arrêter pour observer un peu le paysage. Soudain, son sixième sens la prévint d'un danger imminent. Baissant la tête, elle vit une silhouette qui commençais à émerger de la rivière.

\- Chiotte !

Werewolf sauta sur la berge quand une mâchoire croqua dans le donuts servant de pont. Dès qu'elle fut en sécurité, elle vit un crocodile émerger de la rivière pour la regarder avant de partir comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme allait repartir quand elle capta quelque chose qui venait de derrière elle. Se retournant, Werewolf écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Les arbres bougeaient tout seul, tout en affichant un sourire essayant de se faire discret.

\- Discrétion...discrétion...

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Lança la jeune femme les mains sur les hanches.

\- Elle nous a vu ! Dirent les arbres.

\- Vous vouliez changer le chemin ? Ais je tort ?

\- Heu...

\- Tch ! Je vois.

S'approchant, elle se mit devant un arbre, avant de lui infliger une griffure qui le fit hurler de douleur tandis que les autres hurlèrent de terreur. Craquant ses doigts, Werewolf leur lança son fameux regard de prédateur en disant :

\- Je ne poserais la question qu'une seule fois. Si vous me mentez ou si tentez quoique ce soit, je n'hésiterais pas à vous faire très mal et à vous transformez en allumette ! Alors, où se trouve Brûlée ?

Les arbres ne dirent rien, tremblant de peur. Soufflant, Werewolf dégaina son couteau pour le pointer devant tous le monde qui pâlirent avant que l'un d'eux ne balance :

\- Dame Brûlée se trouve dans cette direction !

\- Bien. Merci. Remercia la jeune femme en rengainant son arme. Voilà, ce n'était pas compliquer.

Elle leur fit un sourire avant de s'engager sur un sentier les arbres lui faisant une haie d'honneur. Une fois engagé encore plus profondément, Werewolf chercha son adversaire mais en vains. Au bout d'un moment, marre de devoir attendre, la jeune femme s'assit sur une souche essayant de trouver une solution. Brûlée ne pouvait pas lui avoir posé un lapin, c'était impossible. Une craquement la fit se relever en toute hâte. Un autre retentit dans une direction opposé et une silhouette apparut devant elle.

\- Katakuri ?

\- Werewolf. Répondit le général sucré.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté tout en fronçant les sourcils. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle lâcha :

\- Pathétique !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Brûlée, je sais que c'est toi. C'est vraiment inutile de te faire passer pour ton frère. Je sais que c'est toi.

\- Sachez que c'est bien moi Werewolf.

\- Pff ! Comme tu voudras.

La jeune femme se précipita vers le « faux » Katakuri, ongles en avant prêt à griffer le personnage. Reculant, son adversaire poussa un cri strident en voyant les ongles de la jeune femme passer tout prêt de son œil. Manquant son attaque, Werewolf se mit en positon défensive, lèvres retroussées pour pousser un grognement menaçant. Devant ses yeux, elle assista à la transformation du « faux » Katakuri qui laissa place à Brûlée qui fut choquée que la jeune femme ait réussit à la percée à jour. D'ailleurs elle lui demanda :

\- Comment as tu su ? Ma technique est pourtant parfaite !

\- Grrr ! Pauvre idiote ! Croyais tu vraiment m'avoir de cette façon ? Ton cher frère ne me « vouvoie » jamais. De plus, j'ai reconnue ton odeur, sale garce !

\- Mon odeur ?

\- Ha ha ha ! Aurais tu oubliés que mes sens sont plus développés que ceux d'un humain normal ? Je suis une bête sauvage, un loup. Tu as voulut jouer tu as perdu Brûlée !

La jeune femme s'élança vers son adversaire quand son instinct la prévint d'un danger. Cependant ce fut trop tard pour l'éviter car elle se prit un coup de poing magistral qui la propulsa contre un arbre où elle perdit connaissance. Brûlée s'extasia devant le spectacle pitoyable de Werewolf assommé. Regardant sur le côté, elle dit :

\- Grand frère Cracker ! Merci pour ton aide. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite cette petite peste.

\- Dépêche toi d'en finir Brûlée avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se réveille pendant que je lui crève un œil. Je me demande ensuite comment notre grand frère la trouvera une fois qu'elle sera borgne. Sa beauté m'énerve au plus au point.

La pirate s'approcha de Werewolf, son index pointé vers l'œil gauche de la jeune femme. Au moment où elle allait l'éborgner, elle ouvrit les yeux avant de mordre violemment le doigt de Brûlée qui hurla tout en essayant de retirer son doigt. Werewolf mordit jusqu'au sang dans la peau dont le liquide envahit sa gorge avant de relâcher sa prise pour ensuite attraper la pirate par le cou le lui serrant au point de laisser des petites marques sur sa chair tendre. D'une voix pleine de colère, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat purement animal, elle lança :

\- Je croyais avoir pourtant clair non Brûlée ? Cela ne concernait que toi et moi. Aucun autre membre de ta famille ne devait intervenir !

\- Guh..arreuh...

\- Faut dire que je me doutais que tu n'allais pas respecté notre accord. Dommage pour toi d'ailleurs ! Relaxe, je ne vais pas te tuer mais sache une chose, n'essaie plus jamais de me sous-estimé vieille peau !

\- Guh...

\- Une fois que je me serais débarrasser de lui, tu peux être sur que ton cher frère aura une petite discussion avec toi sur ce que tu as essayer de me faire. Pour l'instant, tu ferais mieux de dormir !

Sans aucune once d'hésitation, Werewolf donna un coup de boule à Brûlée qui s'évanouit alors qu'elle se releva pour s'avancer vers le nouveau venu. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, observant sa futur belle-sœur qui s'arrêta tout en faisant craquer ses doigts.

\- Bon a nous deux. Si j'ai bien entendu, tu te nommes Cracker ?

\- En effet ! Je suis le troisième général sucré avec Smoothie et Katakuri.

\- Je vois. Je tiens quand même à te prévenir, je ne renonce jamais. Donc ne soit pas surpris si je n'abandonne pas.

\- On verra ça lorsque tu seras au tapis.

\- Tu devrais te méfier. Il se peut que j'ai un plan B.

\- Un plan B ? Cela m'étonnerais beaucoup.

\- Tu serais surpris.

 _Dans le château..._

Katakuri en ouvrant les portes de la chambre de sa futur femme la trouva vide. Cela commençait à l'énervé qu'à chaque fois elle parte dans la forêt. Pour autant quelque chose était différent, une note se trouvait sur le lit avec son nom marqué dessus. Prenant la note, il l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une écriture qu'il devina aisément appartenir à Werewolf. Il pouvait lire :

\- « Partie dans la forêt de la tentation pour régler mes comptes avec Brûlée ». C'est pas vrai ! Qu'es ce que Brûlée à encore fait pour se la mettre à dos.

Jetant la note, Katakuri sortit de la chambre en toute hâte pour sortir du château. En chemin, il trouva son frère aîné, Perospero qui lui dit :

\- As tu croisé Cracker mon frère ?

\- Cracker ? Non pourquoi ?

\- C'est étrange, il est sortit pour aider soit disant Brûlée à propos d'intrus dans la forêt de la tentation.

\- Es tu sur qu'il se dirigeais vers la forêt de la tentation ?

\- Bien entendu. Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Aurais je louper quelque chose ?

\- C'est deux là, ils préparent un mauvais coup. Bon sang, ils ne savant pas à quoi s'attendre avec elle.

\- Par elle tu veux dire ta future épouse n'es ce pas ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'elle par nos chères sœurs qui sont aux anges. D'ailleurs, elle aurait recadré ton frère Daifuku et Oven l'adorait. Je voudrais bien la rencontré.

\- D'abord, je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle ne face pas de bêtise. Répondit Katakuri en laissant son frère pour sortir.

\- Bon courage mon frère.

 _Dans la forêt de la tentation..._

Werewolf était en mauvaise posture, c'était comme pour son combat avec Katakuri. Pour autant, elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle montre à ce Cracker qu'elle n'était pas une faible femme. Pour autant, Werewolf sentait que quelque chose clochait avec cette homme. Son instinct lui disait qu'il cachait quelque chose, à un moment, elle crut déceler une odeur étrange. Une odeur d'eau de Cologne masqué par l'odeur de biscuit. Évitant un coup, elle sauta en l'air pour enfoncer son poignard dans l'épaule de Cracker. Celui-ci grogna avant d'essayer d'écraser l'intruse qui sauta le plus loin possible. Son poignard était maculer d'un liquide rouge. Croyant tout d'abord à du sang, elle leva l'arme pour la porter à son nez qui reconnut une odeur sucrée. Léchant le liquide, Werewolf reconnut ce que c'était et ce n'était pas du sang mais de la confiture. Souriant de façon malsaine, elle toisa Cracker en disant :

\- Je connais ton secret !

Cracker fronça les sourcils avant de foncer sur son adversaire qui passa sous ses jambes pour ensuite grimper sur son dos pour arriver au niveau de la jonction du cou. De nouveau, elle planta son couteau puis fit une torsion qui craqua le biscuit laissant la confiture jaillir tandis qu'avec sa main gauche, Werewolf se mit à arracher des morceaux quitte à utiliser sa bouche et son couteau. A un moment, Cracker éructa :

\- Qu'es ce que tu fout ? Arrête ça de suite !

\- Croc ! Croc ! Croc ! Croc ! Miam ! Putain ! Que c'est bon, ce goût de biscuit mélangé à cette confiture de fraise ! Hum, un régale ! Y a pas à dire, ton armure est vachement bonne !

\- Quoi ?! Éructa Cracker. Comment as tu...

\- Croc ! Croc ! Croc ! Croc !

\- Arrête de me manger !

\- Croc ! Croc ! Croc ! Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ! Sors de là que je vois ta sale face de...ouh là !

La jeune femme sauta pour éviter un coup d'épée qui fendit le personnage en deux. Léchant la confiture et les miettes de biscuit qui restait sur ses joues, elle regarda un homme s'extraire de l'armure en biscuit. Une fois sortit, il toisa sa futur belle-sœur pou lui dire d'une voix mécontente :

\- Je peux savoir comment tu as deviné ? Avant toi personne n'avait comprit mon petite manège.

\- « Beurg » ! Pardon ! Hum, trop bon ! Même Ciara n'aurais pu faire de biscuit aussi succulent. Franchement, j'ai jamais rien manger d'aussi bon.

\- Tu peux arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule là ! Hurla Cracker devant la jeune femme qui l'ignora.

\- Ta pas entendu ce qui court sur moi ou quoi ? Lança Werewolf.

\- Pardon ?

\- « Slurp », je suis un loup ayant forme humaine.

Werewolf regarda Cracker lui lancer un drôle de regard. Il se demandait si elle n'était pas folle. La jeune femme en profita profita pour détailler le général sucré. Cracker était mince et musclé portant une cape mauve-rose à pois blanc qui était posé uniquement sur son épaule gauche. Autour de sa taille, il portait une ceinture formé avec des morceaux de biscuit ainsi que d'un pantalon brun et des bottes brunes. Pour sa coiffure, elle se composait de cheveux mauve formé en chignon haut et très long ainsi que deux autres sur le côté avec des flammèches à chaque bout. Ses yeux sont fin et une cicatrice lui barrait le côté droit. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit fatiguée, elle restait quand même en alerte surtout lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit que Cracker n'entendit pas.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs était à bout à cause de cette jeune femme qui se payait sa tête mais il voulait tout de même savoir. Comment avait elle sut qu'il était à l'intérieur ? Personne ne savait à part sa mère, ses frères et sœurs. Même la Marine ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait.

\- Répond moi ! Comment as tu su ?

\- Très simple. Je trouvait que quelque chose clochait et j'ai un bon odorat. J'ai senti une odeur étrange parmi celle du biscuit. A mon avis tu devrais changer d'eau de Cologne. Puis quand j'ai planter mon couteau, j'ai vite vu que c'était pas du sang mais de la confiture. Très ingénieux, je dois l'admettre. La Marine elle même ne doit pas connaître ton identité. Cela doit être frustrant de savoir que j'ai pu te percer un jour.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Mais bon, j'ai un bon moyen pour que tu ne dises rien.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Big Mom serait vraiment très en colère.

\- Certes mais je vais faire en sorte que tu « oublies ». Après tout tu as l'habitude non.

\- Pas sur qu'il soit d'accord.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mon futur époux qui se trouve juste derrière toi. Pile à l'heure à ce que je vois. Lança la jeune femme.

\- Hein ? Grand frère ! S'écria Cracker en se retournant.

\- Cracker ! Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire à ma futur femme ?

\- Heu...rien voyons...mon frère...

\- Ouh le menteur !

\- Toi ! Sale...

\- ASSEZ ! Somma Katakuri.

Celui-ci voyant Brûlée, s'approcha d'elle avant de lui donner un coup de pied afin de la réveiller. Cela marcha très bien puisque même pas trente secondes après, Brûlée se réveilla avant de devenir livide devant son frère.

\- Nii-san ! Ouah !

\- Qu'es ce que tu as fait à Werewolf pour que vous en veniez au main ?

\- R...ri...rien...

\- Elle m'a espionner via son pouvoir de fruit du démon. Réagit Werewolf. J'ai proposé de régler cela à l'amiable mais apparemment, elle avait autre chose en tête. N'es ce pas Cracker ?

\- Eh oh ! Toi...

\- Silence Cracker ! Intima Katakuri. Brûlée ?

\- D'ac...d'accord j'ai demander à Cracker de m'aider mais j'allais pas la tuer. Je te le jure grand frère.

\- Oh non ! T'allait juste m'éborgner parce que j'étais belle selon toi. Claironna Werewolf.

\- Es ce vrai ma sœur ?

\- Je...je...et bien...

\- Pauvre idiote ! Rugit Katakuri. Comment crois tu que Mama allait réagir face à cela hein ? Et toi Cracker ? Tu pensais t'en tirer si facilement ?

\- Et ben...

\- Ne répond pas mon frère. Coupa Katakuri qui lâcha sa petite sœur. Vous, vous êtes tous les deux comporter en idiot. Vous avez de la chance que je ne prévienne pas Mama. En revanche...

Katakuri utilisa son habilité à créer du mochi pour immobiliser son frère et sa sœur. Werewolf c'était quand à elle mise en retrait pour ne pas subir le même sort, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait penser. Une fois qu'ils furent immobilisés, le général sucré les regarda tout les deux en disant :

\- Voilà votre punition pour avoir entraîner Werewolf dans un guet-apens et le fait que vous l'ayez sous-estimé, bandes idiots ! Vous ne sortirez qu'avec vos propres moyen et si vous n'y êtes pas parvenu avant le coucher du soleil, je reviendrais alors vous libérez mais pas avant.

\- Hein ? Répondirent le frère et le sœur.

\- Tu peux pas nous faire cela mon frère ! S'écria Cracker. Pourquoi es ce que tu la défend ? Vous n'êtes même pas encore marié !

\- Nii-san ! Par pitié ! Je suis vraiment désoléééeee ! Pleura Brûlée.

\- Arrêter de chialer comme des gosses ! Vous donnez vraiment un triste spectacle. Énonça Katakuri.

\- Toi ! Eructa Cracker. Tu peux être sûr qu'une fois sortis de là, je...

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout ! Coupa Werewolf en se rapprochant de Cracker, ses yeux luisant d'une lueur étrange.

\- Que...

Werewolf activa alors son haki des rois qui s'étendit partout dans la zone. Tous les arbres tournèrent de l'œil, ainsi que Brûlée mais pas Cracker. Celui resta conscient malgré le fait que sa tête lui faisait mal. La jeune femme quand à elle, avait du mal à resté éveillé mais ce n'était pas comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait utilisé. Du sang goûta de son nez, les coups portés par son combat contre Cracker la faisait souffrir mais elle tint bon. Celui-ci d'ailleurs fut étonnée qu'il dit :

\- T'es une porteuse du haki des rois ?! Impossible !

\- Putain ! Je m'attendais pas...à ce que tu es...un mental...fort...

\- Il semblerait en effet que je t'ai sous-estimé Werewolf. Tu sembles être une femme tout à fait acceptable pour mon grand frère et pour notre famille.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Des...excuses...

\- En quelques sortes. Répondit évasivement Cracker en haussant évasivement les épaules. Néanmoins, j'espère qu'un jour on pourra reprendre notre combat sans que personne d'autres n'interviennes.

\- Je l'espère...aussi. T'es un type...bien Crak...

S'en fut trop pour la jeune femme qui tourna de l'œil. Fort heureusement, Katakuri la rattrapa de justesse avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Regardant son frère, il dit :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de t'entendre faire des excuses. Cela ne te ressemble pas mon frère.

\- Peuh ! J'ai juste reconnue que cette fille avait du potentiel. Rien de plus !

\- Je vois. Fit Katakuri en levant le bras.

\- Non mon frère. J'ai offenser ta future femme, laisse moi là ! Je vais endurer ta punition, du moins jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

\- Te voilà bien raisonnable dis donc. Aurais tu trouver plus meilleur que toi ?

\- Cela reste à voir. Je dois admettre qu'elle est coriace mais surtout têtue. Allez file ! Elle à besoins d'être soigner. Oh juste une chose, n'oublie pas venir nous récupérer ce soir, au cas ou.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Tournant les talons, K atakuri repartit vers le château en transportant Werewolf dans ses bras qui était encore dans les pommes. Pourtant durant le trajet, elle bougea, ouvrant même à un moment les yeux pour voir où elle se trouvait. Quand le visage du pirate apparut devant elle, Werewolf parla :

\- Oi...je peux...marcher...

\- Ben voyons. Tu es encore faible, ton combat contre mon frère t'a épuiser et ce n'était pas très intelligent de libérer ton haki tout en sachant que tu n'a pas encore une maîtrise parfaite sur lui.

\- Veux...pas...pitié...

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. La rassura Katakuri.

\- Alors...pourquoi...

\- Tu es ma future femme, je dois prendre soins de toi. Malgré ton caractère sauvage. D'ailleurs pourquoi avoir laissé cette note ? Tu ne l'a pas fait la dernière fois tu es partie.

\- Sentais quelque...chose...de louche. Plan B.

\- Je vois. Dors maintenant, tu dois économiser le peu de force qu'il te reste.

\- Pfff...merci...d'être...venu...quand...même.

Après avoir soufflé ses paroles, Werewolf sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience alors que Katakuri s'arrêta pour mieux l'observé. Comme la fois précédente, il la trouva fragile mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'y fier. Brûlée voulait l'éborgner parce qu'elle était jalouse de sa beauté, sa petite sœur se trompait. Werewolf n'était pas belle comme les autres jeunes femmes dont sa petite sœur pouvait être jalouse. La beauté de la jeune femme résidait par son caractère et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas besoins d'en trop rajouter. Sa beauté résidait dans le fait qu'elle était unique et par ce qu'elle dégageait. Une jeune femme sauvage, survivante mais aussi fragile dû au fait de son amnésie qui l'effrayait. C'est cela qui au yeux de Katakuri, fit qu'il l'admirait et qu'il voulait la connaître un peu plus. Savoir pourquoi le croc auquel, la jeune femme tenait trop était si important mais surtout savoir un peu plus sur son passé dans la nature.

\- Qui es tu vraiment Werewolf ? Que c'est il passé durant tes six ans dans cette nature sauvage ?

Fermant brièvement les yeux, Katakuri les rouvrit avant de reprendre sa marche vers le château. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ordonna à un garde d'aller chercher le médecin pour qu'il les rejoignent dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Une fois dans la chambre, il la cala sur son bras gauche tandis qu'avec l'autre, il tira la couette avant de poser délicatement Werewolf comme si c'était une poupée de porcelaine avant de rabattre la couette. Prenant ensuite une chaise, Katakuri s'y assit avant de croiser les bras tout en la regardant dormir. Tout en attendant le docteur, il sortit de sa veste en cuir le croc qu'il gardait toujours. L'admirant, il essaya de se mettre à la place de la jeune femme et de se rappeler ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur cette objet :

\- Ce qu'elle est et la personne à qui elle doit la vie...Hum, une enfant de dix ne pouvait pas survivre sans avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Elle vivait seulement avec les animaux et n'avait aucun contact humain. Pour survivre, elle a adopter le comportement d'un loup, se pourrait il que ce croc soit celui du loup qui...

\- Seigneur Katakuri. Répondit le docteur en arrivant.

Rangeant le croc dans sa veste, il leva les yeux vers le docteur qui s'avança vers le lit. Poussant la couette, il leva le t-shirt pour voir l'étendu des blessures.

\- Avec qui c'est elle encore battue ?

\- Ma future femme à du mettre les choses au point avec ma petite sœur Brûlée et mon frère Cracker.

\- Elle c'est battue avec le seigneur Cracker ?! Bon sang ! Elle devrait mieux choisir ses adversaires.

\- Dois je comprendre que vous préféreriez que j'ai comme épouse une femme faible ?

\- Quoi ? N...no...non bien sur que non seigneur Katakuri. Je n'insinuerais pas cela de votre future femme. Je disais juste cela pour que ses blessures puisses guérir convenablement et qu'elle ne se face pas d'autres cicatrices. Bien que cette fois-ci, elle n'est pas de blessures aussi grave que celle que vous lui aviez infliger à l'abdomen. D'ailleurs, je trouve que la blessure à très bien guérie par contre elle en gardera une cicatrice toute sa vie. Enfin, une de plus ou une de moins, cela ne sembla pas la gêner. Par contre, certaines me laisse perplexe.

\- Que voulez vous dire docteur ?

\- Regardez par exemple celle sur son avant bras droit. Cela ressemble à une griffure mais ce qui me laisse perplexe c'est quelle n'est pas dû à une attaque. On dirait que l'animal lui à fait cela volontairement. Ce qui est étrange.

\- Pas si cela lui permettait de survivre. Commenta Katakuri.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison. Mais celle qui m'intrigue le plus est celle -ci. Là sur son front, vous voyez ?

\- On dirait que c'est dû au fait qu'elle se soit cogner.

\- Je le pense aussi. Contre une pierre sans doute. Je pense que c'est cette blessure qui est à l'origine de son amnésie mon seigneur.

\- Je vois. C'est l'heure de ma merienda. Annonça Katakuri en se levant. Une fois que vous aurez finit de la soigner, faite en sorte de poster des gardes devant sa porte et un à son chevet. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle prenne encore la poudre d'escampette.

\- Il sera fait selon vos ordres monseigneur.

Tout en sortant de la chambre, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où d'habitude, il prenait son repas. Seul afin que personne ne puisse voir son visage, son terrible secret. La seule personne à être au courant était bien sur sa mère. Parfois il se demandait quelle malédiction pesait sur lui puisque ses deux autre frères avaient un visage normal. Une fois qu'il aurait finit de manger, il devrait toucher deux mots au sujet de Brûlée à sa mère et sur le comportement de Cracker qui sans doute devrait l'intéressée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son frère reconnaissait la valeur d'une personne. Et tout grâce à une enfant sauvage.

Au bout d'un moment, Werewolf se réveilla pour voir qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit. Pour autant dans la périphérie de son œil droit, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas seul. En effet sur la chaise, se trouvait un garde qui était en train de dormir. Voyant que ses blessures avaient été soignées, la jeune femme décida de bouger mais cette fois, Werewolf ne passera pas la fenêtre mais par la porte. Par contre afin que personne ne la reconnaisse, elle devra cacher ses yeux bien trop reconnaissable. Dommage qu'elle n'est plus ses lunettes de soudure, cela lui aurait bien servie. Heureusement, la jeune femme devrait palier à cela avec un sweet à capuche. Se levant doucement du lit, à pas de loup, Werewolf se dirigea vers son armoire pour y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Le sweet était vert foncé et possédait une capuche. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre la capuche, ses oreilles captèrent un bruit qui la fit se retourner pour voir le garde qui se réveillait. Voyant la jeune femme debout avec le vêtement, il demanda :

\- Je peux savoir où vous allez comme ça ?

\- Dehors.

\- Vous n'avez pas...

\- Tu commences à m'énerver. Retourne donc dormir !

D'un simple coup sur la tête, elle assomma le garde avant de le remettre sur la chaise. Werewolf se doutait que s'il y avait un garde ici, il devait en avoir d'autre derrière sa porte. Ayant une idée, elle prit un vase qu'elle cassa avant de cacher derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après sur les deux gardes. L'un d'eux cria :

\- Où est elle encore passée ?

\- Juste ici !

\- Hein ? Répondirent les deux gardes en se retournant.

BAM ! BAM !

Werewolf les assomma tous les deux avant de sortir de sa chambre discrètement. Refermant la porte, elle mit la capuche sur sa tête et commença à marcher dans le couloir. Pendant qu'elle marchait, la jeune femme trouva la cuisine, d'autre salle et quand elle faillit tomber sur un des enfants de Big Mom Werewolf se cachait derrière une statue ou alors escaladait le mur pour se mettre hors de vu de la personne. Il lui fallut pas loin de plusieurs minutes pour sortir du château et se diriger vers la ville qui se nommait « Sweet city ». Sa capuche toujours sur sa tête, Werewolf crapahuta à travers la ville en rasant limite les murs. La jeune femme était sur le qui-vive mais surtout, cette villa a déroutait. Tous le monde semblaient heureux mais surtout, elle vit certaines personnes qui n'étaient pas humaines se parler comme si tout ceci était normal. De plus les odeurs qui émanait des murs, lui chatouillèrent le nez, des odeurs sucrés, tel que le chocolat, l'amande, les bonbons. Des odeurs qui lui semblèrent très familières, lui rappelant des souvenirs. Aimait elle le chocolat ? Les bonbons ? Tout ce qu'elle aimait c'était la viande cru, les fruits des bois et c'était tout.

Ciara avait essayer de lui faire manger autre choses mais ses bonnes habitudes étaient tenaces. Toujours entrain de marcher, elle vit une scène pour le moins étrange pour elle mais assez joyeuse. Se collant à un mur, à une distance tout à fait raisonnable, la jeune femme observa cette scène pour le moins atypique. Devant elle se trouvait un groupe enfant de tous âges, humains, homme-poissons qui se trouvait autour d'un grand homme qui avait une immense canne à sucre que la jeune femme devina aisément être un fils de Big Mom. C'était un homme très grand et très manche, portant une sorte de manteau hivernal de couleur jaune avec un col haut. Les boutons permettant à fermer son manteau avait la forme de bonbon bleu et blanc tandis que le bas était quadrillé en bleu et blanc. Ses cheveux long et bouclés étaient de couleur rose et sur sa tête était posé un grand chapeau bleu à motif pastel avec deux morceaux de tissus violet à pois rose. Dessus, elle y vit des sucettes, du moins ce qu'il en restait puisqu'il en distribuait aux enfants qui hurlèrent de joie.

Toujours entrain de le regarder, Werewolf se permit un petit sourire devant cette scène attendrissante quand soudain elle se figea net. A la place du fils de Big Mom qui tendait une sucette à une petite fille, Werewolf vit une petite fille qui lui ressemblait tendre les bras vers un homme dont le visage était floue. Cela ne dura qu'un instant et dès qu'elle revint à la réalité, la jeune femme ne put empêcher des larmes couler sur ses joues. Fermant les yeux, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement mettant ensuite sa main sur son cœur tellement elle souffrait de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir. Pendant ce temps Perospero donnait une sucette à la petite qui le remercia avant de la mettre en bouche.

\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Perospero.

\- De rien ma petite. Hum ?

Tournant la tête, le fils aîné de Big Mom vit une jeune femme prêt d'un mur pas très loin de lui qui était entrain de pleurer. Plissant les yeux, il put deviner aisément qui était cette jeune femme. D'ailleurs, il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là sans que son frère ne soit auprès d'elle, il pensa qu'elle avait réussit à quitter sa chambre encore en douce. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit là, il pourrait ainsi lui parler afin de faire plus ample connaissance mais aussi savoir ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état de tristesse. A peine voulut il faire un pas qu'il du s'arrêter car Werewolf venait de tourner la tête dans sa direction, il put alors voir ses fameux yeux de loup s'écarquiller de surprise.

Ayant sentit que l'on l'a regardait, Werewolf avait relever la tête pour voir le fils de Big Mom qui la toisait. Pas de façon méchante, juste de curiosité ne s'y attendant presque pas. Elle soutint son regard avant de le baisser car un enfant tirait sur son manteau pour avoir une autre friandise. Profitant de cette distraction, la jeune femme prit ses jambes à son cou pour se mettre autre part. Ne sachant pas où elle allait, Werewolf du s'arrêter pour s'asseoir sur un banc pour sécher ses larmes et pour repenser à ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était un souvenir qui était apparu brièvement pendant quelques secondes. Perdu dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit que bien tard une personne apparaître devant elle qui lui demanda :

\- Tout va bien perorin ?

\- Hein ?

Levant la tête, elle vit que c'était le fils de Big Mom qui l'avait retrouver. Étant proche d'elle, la jeune femme put le détailler un peu mieux. Avec tous les accessoires qu'il avait sur la tête, son visage paraissait plus petit, son nez était petit et long, ses yeux étaient fin, des lèvres étaient fines et violettes et il avait un grand sourire qui laissait transparaître une très longue langue. Gentiment, il demanda :

\- Puis je m'asseoir perorin ?

\- Heu..oui...

\- Tu dois être Werewolf ? J'avais hâte de te rencontrer, tu sais.

\- A mon avis vous ne devez pas être le seul. Répondit la jeune femme. A part vos sœurs, je n'ai vu que deux de vos frères : Daifuki et Oven. Enfin trois si je compte Cracker. Et vous, vous êtes ?

\- Oh pardon ! Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Charlotte Perospero, le fils aîné et ministre des bonbon.

\- Pour ça j'avais deviner en vous voyant donner des bonbons aux enfants et avec votre canne à sucre géante.

\- J'imagine. Mais dit moi, que fais tu ici toute seule ? Katakuri n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Je...je suis encore sortie encore en douce de ma chambre. Katakuri...n'est pas au courant. Et je sens qu'il sera de très mauvais poil quand il l'apprendra.

\- Je vois. Tu joue avec le feu tout de même. Néanmoins, je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi pleurais tu tout à l'heure ?

\- En vous regardant, j'ai eu...un flash...de mon passé. Je me suis vu petite avec un homme qui me tendait les bras et dont je ne voyais pas le visage.

\- Cet homme c'était ton père ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que je pleurais. Ne pas savoir me fait mal.

\- Je vois. Tu sais que j'ai entendu pleins de choses à ton sujet et je dois dire que je suis impressionner.

\- Impressionner ?

\- Tu n'est pas une jeune femme banale perorin. Je dois dire que je t'admire pour avoir survécut dans la nature hostile mais aussi pour ce que tu à fait lorsque Mama était en pleine crise de faim incontrôlable. En tout, je tiens à te dire une chose : bienvenu dans la famille.

\- Merci mais pourquoi tout le monde est...gentil avec moi ? J'avoue que cela me déroute.

\- Peut être parce que tout le monde, enfin la plupart, voit en toi une personne forte malgré ton caractère sauvage. Et c'est ce qu'il faut à notre cher frère, une femme faible ne serait pas bon pour lui. Mais surtout tu met du piment à notre équipage.

\- Merci. Il est vrai que je me sens assez bien car personne ne fui à cause de mes yeux.

\- Tes yeux de loups.

\- Ouais.

Soudain, une petite fille apparu et se précipita vers eux ou plus précisément vers Werewolf pour se tenir devant elle en lui demandant de sa petite voix :

\- Dis tu es la fille sauvage ?

\- Heu...oui.

\- Je pourrais voir tes yeux s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sur. Répondit la jeune femme qui ne put résisté à cette demande si mignonne.

Relevant sa capuche, Werewolf montra son visage à la petite fille qui lâcha un « whaou » avant de s'approcher près d'elle pour voir de plus près. Enfin elle lui demanda :

\- C'est trop beau. Tu vois comme moi ou comme...

\- Je vois comme un loup. Coupa Werewolf.

\- Trop cool. Je peux voir tes mains ? Whaou ! On dirait trop des griffes. Dis, tu peux jouer de la flûte comme le jour où tu as sauver la ville ? S'il te plaît !

Werewolf se mit à rire de façon nerveuse car elle pensait qu'elle était en train de rêver là. Elle discutait avec une petite fille qui ne partait pas en courant devant ses yeux de loup. Sortant son poignard, elle se mit à jouer de la flûte au plus grand bonheur de l'enfant qui tapa dans ses mains ne se doutant pas de ce qui se tramait au château.

Ayant finit de manger, Katakuri c'était dirigé vers la chambre pour savoir l'état de Werewolf. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver la chambre vide et les trois gardes mit au tapis. Poussant un soupir, las, le général sucré décida d'aller voir sa mère pour lui parler de l'incident avec Brûler et Cracker du mariage. Voyant son fils entrer, elle demanda :

\- Tout vas bien mon fils ?

\- Elle est encore parti.

\- Cela commence à devenir une habitude mon fils.

\- C'est un animal Mama. Tout comme les autres animaux, l'appel de la nature est trop fort. Le seul point positif c'est qu'elle reste sur l'île.

\- En effet.

\- Je dois t'apprendre autre chose.

\- Quoi donc mon fils ?

Katakuri lui relata l'incident avec Brûlée et Cracker. A la fin de son récit, Big Mom écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de dire :

\- Elle a percé à jour Cracker ? Et il lui a présenté des excuses ?

\- Oui.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Mama mama ! On peut dire que ta future femme sait ce faire respecter au moins. Tu as bien fait de punir ta sœur et ton frère. Cela leur servira effectivement de leçon.

\- Je voulais aussi te dire, au sujet du mariage.

\- Oui.

\- Je pense demander à mes sœurs de s'occuper de Werewolf. Après tout, elle n'y connaît rien.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée mon fils. Comme cela, elles pourront récoltés des informations sur ses goûts. Maintenant laisse moi et part la retrouver.

\- Si c'est ton souhait Mama.

 _Dans la ville de Sweet City..._

Après avoir joué de la flûte, la petite fille était repartie non sans avoir eu une sucette de la part de Perospero. Voyant que le soleil déclinait, il c'était proposé de raccompagner la jeune femme afin que si ils croisaient son frère, il puisse prendre la défense de Werewolf. Elle avait accepté, en chemin, elle continua de discuté avec lui :

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. C'était bizarre tout de même.

\- Tu n'a pas l'habitude que l 'on ne fuit pas devant toi n'es ce pas ? Ici, tu ne cours aucun risque la preuve, tu n'a pas remit ta capuche pour cacher ton regard et personne ne t'a fait de mauvais compliment.

\- En effet. Ou alors c'est parce que vous êtes avec moi et qu'ils ont peur de la réaction de Big Mom.

\- Tu fais erreur jeune fille, ici la discrimination n'existe pas. Bien que j'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air plus sereine, tu reste encore aux aguets. Pourquoi cette méfiance perorin ?

\- Dans la nature, un seul faux pas et on risque de perdre la vie. Même après avoir quitter l'environnement dans lequel j'ai vécut, il en reste une trace indélébile en moi. Pour survivre, j'ai du payer un lourd tribut. Expliqua Werewolf.

\- Je vois.

\- Vous savez ce qui me manque le plus ici ?

\- Non, quoi donc ?

\- Une forêt. Je veux dire une vrai forêt, pas comme celle de la forêt de la tentation, une où les arbres ne parle pas, où l'odeur du bois vous chatouille les narines, où vous vous allongez dans l'herbe pour vous reposez, où le bruit du ruisseau vous transporte. Bref, la nature quoi.

\- Une nature qui te rappellerais ton ancienne vie. Comprit Perosperin.

\- Et à faire en sorte que je ne n'oublie pas celle à qui je dois la vie. Murmura Werewolf.

\- Hum ? Qui donc ?

\- Heu...je...

\- Je te promet de ne rien dire à mon frère si c'est cela peut te rassurer. Lui promit Perospero.

\- Je sens que vous êtes sincère donc...votre frère ma prit un objet qui m'est très précieux. Un croc de loup. Ce croc est tout ce qui me reste de la louve qui m'a trouvé dans les bois et qui m'a ramener dans sa meute avec qui j'ai passé six ans de ma vie. C'était la femelle alpha.

\- Hum. Donc sans l'intervention de cette louve, tu serais morte.

\- En effet. Seulement, cette tête de pioche de général sucré ne me le rendra que lorsque je l'aurais battu.

\- Voudrais tu que je lui touche un mot là dessus ?

\- Sûrement pas ! C'est entre lui et moi. J'arriverais à le battre un jour et reprendrais mon croc.

\- Fum ! Aussi têtue que lui à ce que je vois. Remarqua le pirate. Au fait, je tiens à te remettre ceci. Tu pourras le manger quand tu seras seule.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique. Merci, les détails sont vraiment impressionnant. J'aurais quand même des scrupules à mordre dedans. Avoua la jeune femme en tenant la sucrerie rouge qui représentait un loup.

\- N'en ai aucun. Tu me diras si tu aimes ainsi le parfum. Tiens quand on parle du loup, le voilà qui pointe le bout de son museau.

Werewolf fronça les sourcils pour voir arriver Katakuri qui s'arrêta devant eux bras croisé. Lui lançant un regard noir, la jeune femme ne bougea pas de sa position. Elle savait qu'il avait trouvé les gardes inconscients et qu'il venait la ramener. Seulement, elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Tournant la tête vers Perospero, elle lui dit :

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette journée et pour la sucrerie. J'espère que l'on se reverra avant le mariage.

\- Moi de même Werewolf.

Lui faisant un sourire d'adieu, elle rentra à l'intérieur lançant un grognement quand elle passa près de Katakuri. Celui-ci allait lui emboîté le pas quand il fut arrêté par la canne à sucre de son grand frère qui l'avait mise devant lui.

\- Pas si vite mon frère !

\- Grand frère Perospero.

\- Il faut que nous discutions, toi et moi.

\- De quoi veux tu que l'on discute ?

\- De ta futur femme. Ne me dit pas que tu n'a pas envie de savoir ce que nous nous sommes dit avant que tu n'arrives ?

\- Très bien mon frère. Alors de quoi avez vous discuté tous les deux.

\- Sache mon cher frère, que j'apprécie énormément ma futur belle-sœur. C'est une jeune femme qui te convient parfaitement et je dois dire que malgré son caractère sauvage, elle peut se montrer gentille. Malgré le fait que tu as sur toi un objet lui appartenant.

\- Elle t'a parlé de son croc, je présume.

\- En effet et ce qu'il représente pour elle.

\- Tiens donc. Et ?

\- Tatatatata ! Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais à elle. Reste tout de même sur te gardes, elle sera prête à tout pour le récupérer. Elle me fait penser à toi à des moments perorin.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Mais oui bien sur. Il y a encore autre chose, bien qu'elle semble plus sereine, la nature lui manque beaucoup.

\- Que veux tu dire par là ? Nous avons pourtant une forêt.

\- Une forêt composé d'homi. Ce qui lui manque c'est une forêt « normal », mon frère. Après tout, elle a vécut pendant six ans dans une nature hostile, son côté sauvage doit être à cran de ne pas pouvoir « s'exprimer ». Je compte en parler à Mama afin de trouver une solution. Cela t'évitera de devoir la chercher sur toute l'île. Une dernière chose, elle m'a observé avec les enfants et un flash lui ait apparu.

\- Un flash de son passé ?

\- Oui. Cela l'a beaucoup bouleversé, j'avoue que de la voir pleuré, m'a fait de la peine. Tu devras donc te montré patient avec elle.

\- Je vois. C'est tout ?

\- Non. Si jamais tu l'a fait souffrir, je te botterais moi même les fesses petit frère. Sur ceux, je vais te laisser. Après tout dans quelques jours, aura lieu ton mariage et la Tea Party.

Katakuri regarda son grand frère partir en chantonnant tandis qu'il repensait à leur conversation. Il était vrai que son frère n'avait pas tort, Werewolf avait besoins d'un endroit pour pouvoir laisser son côté animal « s'exprimer ». Par contre, il était déçu de ne pas savoir ce que le croc représentait alors que son frère si. Qu'importe, un jour, elle lui dirait tout. Il fallait juste qu'il patiente un peu.

Tenant toujours la sucrerie en forme de loup que lui avait donné Perospero, Werewolf se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ouvrant la porte, elle faillit la lâcher quand elle vit le comité qui l'attendait. A la place des gardes qui avaient dû être évacuer se tenait ses belles-sœurs qui l'accueillit avec des grands sourires. Cela alerta aussitôt la jeune femme que quelque se tramait.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites toutes là ?

\- Ah Werewolf ! On t'attendais tu sais. S'exclama Poire.

\- On es au courant pour Brûlée et Cracker tu sais. Annonça Galette. Tu as très bien fait de la remettre à sa place mais tu aurais pu nous en parler.

\- Oh ! Je vois que tu as rencontré grand frère Perospero. Déclara Amande en ayant vu la sucrerie que tenait la jeune femme.

\- Au lieu de noyer le poisson. Sans te vexer Praline, pourriez me dire la vrai raison de ce rassemblement ?

\- Et bien notre grand frère nous a confier une mission te concernant. Commença Compote.

\- Quel genre de mission exactement ? Demanda Werewolf qui sentait le coup foireux.

Toutes les sœurs se regardèrent en pouffant de rire avant de reporter leur regard sur la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils vraiment suspicieuse. Ce fut Smoothie qui parla :

\- Il nous demander de te donner un coup main pour le mariage. En ce qui concerne tes goûts pour le gâteau, le buffet mais surtout...

\- Pour la robe ! S'extasia Chiffon.

\- Sans moi ! S'écria Werewolf qui était devenu blanche comme un linge tout en essayant de s'enfuir.

Malheureusement, elle ne put faire un pas que toutes ses belles-sœurs c'étaient regroupés autour d'elle avec un regard déterminé qui fit levé les mains en l'air pour essayer de calmer l'ambiance. Essayant de calmé l'ardeur des filles de Big Mom, Werewolf s'exprima :

\- Je...enfin...voyant tous ces regards déterminés, je n'ai pas le choix n'es ce pas ?

\- Et non ! S'extasia Chiffon. Tu n'a pas le choix. Aller viens t'asseoir sur le lit pour que l'on puisse toutes discutée.

\- Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? Pensa la jeune femme en se laissant entraîner vers le lit.

Smoothie prit la sucrerie des mains de la jeune femme pour la poser sur la table de nuit avant de regarder ses sœurs et la futur mariée. Galette prit la parole en première :

\- Alors, en ce qui concerne le gâteau et ce qui sera servit aux invités nous laisseront Streusen utiliser son talent. Par contre, nous devons savoir ce que tu aimes.

\- Heu...C'est assez délicat. Répondit évasivement Werewolf.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Compote. Ne me dit pas que tu n'a pas quelque chose que tu aimes tant ?

\- J'ai vécut six ans dans la nature, les seuls choses que je mangeais étaient de la viande cru et des fruits des bois. Même après être arrivé chez les « Wild Hunter », j'ai eu du mal à manger « normalement ».

\- Non ? C'est pas vrai ? S'exclama Poire.

\- Et si. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soit pas voyons. La consola Amande. Attend une minute, tu as dit que tu mangeais des fruits. De quel style ?

\- Mûre, fraise, cassis, framboise, pomme. En fait, principalement des fruits rouge.

\- Hum. C'est un début. Oh !j'ai une idée, comme Mama va s'occuper principalement du mariage, elle le fait tout le temps quand un de nos frères ou sœurs doivent se marié et qu'il reste encore des jours avant la date. Nous allons refaire ton « éducation » gastronomique ! Proposa Praline. Ensuite, il nous restera plus qu'a trouver la robe.

\- Bonne idée ma sœur ! Approuva Smoothie.

\- Heu...je peux dire un mot la dessus ? Essaya Werewolf connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Non ! Lui répondirent tous les jeunes femmes.

\- Je sens que je vais souffrir.

La jeune femme ne crut pas si bien dire. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Werewolf eut droit à une éducation culinaire donner par ses belles-sœurs. La jeune femme goûta à tout, que soit au niveau pâtisserie, sucrerie et gastronomique. Pour autant, elle eut du mal avec la viande. Beaucoup de mal ! Finalement, elle réussit à manger de la viande non crue dont la cuisson était saignante. Au niveau fruits, elle préférait les fruits rouge quand aux pâtisseries, celles qu'elle adorait c'était celles avec des fruits rouge et de la chantilly. Par contre, Werewolf eut du mal avec les légumes si bien qu'à un moment, les filles de Big Mom ont laissé tombé.

Tout était pratiquement prêt pour le mariage, il ne lui manquait plus que la robe. Pourtant un jour, un drame arriva qui allait tout changer. Un soir, les filles de Big Mom se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme avec une idée bien en tête. En chemin, elles croisèrent leur grand frère qui se demandait ce que ses sœurs faisaient là et ce qu'elles manigançaient.

\- Ah ! Bonsoir grand frère. Le salua Chiffon.

\- Qu'es ce que vous faites toutes là ? Demanda Katakuri.

\- On va chercher Werewolf pour une soirée entre filles. Nous allons dans les sources chaudes.

\- Ce qui veut dire aussi mon cher frère...Commença Amande.

\- Que tu n'es pas admis et que tu dois resté à l'écart. Vu ! Cela concerne aussi nos autres frangins. Claironna Smoothie.

Katakuri resta impassible avant de levé les yeux au ciel avant de laisser ses sœurs passés avant de reprendre son chemin. Dès qu'elles furent arrivées devant la porte, Praline frappa et quelques minutes après, Werewolf ouvrit se demandant ce qu'elles voulaient à une heure pareil :

\- Qu'es ce que vous voulez ?

\- Soirée entre filles. Claironna Chiffon. Viens avec nous, on va se prélassez dans les sources chaudes du château.

\- T'inquiète pas, nos frères sont interdit d'accès. La prévint Galette.

\- Hum. D'accord. Céda Werewolf.

\- Super ! S'exclamèrent les filles.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les filles de Big Mom, emmenèrent leur belle-sœur vers les sources chaudes qui se trouvaient dans une salle tout en bas du château. Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, tout le monde profita de l'eau chaude mais aussi pour parler de leur frères sans que ceux ci ne soit au courant. Et il n'y avait pas à dire, Werewolf apprit quelques potins assez croustillants sur certains qui s'ils l'apprenaient gronderaient leur petites sœurs chéries. Seulement quand la conversation vira sur son futur époux, elle se referma mais tendit l'oreille lorsque Smoothie parla de quelque chose qui l'intrigua fortement.

\- Sa merienda ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Werwolf.

\- C'est quand c'est l'heure pour lui d'aller manger. Mais seul. Précisa Smoothie.

\- Seul ? Pourquoi ? Es ce que cela à un rapport avec l'écharpe blanche autour de sa tête ? Supposa la jeune femme.

\- On ne sait pas. Répondit Poire.

\- Personne n'a jamais vu Katakuri manger en réalité. Des rumeurs circuleraient que certains de nos soldats l'auraient vu mais qu'ils auraient été tué par lui.

\- Étrange. Murmura la jeune femme.

\- Néanmoins, cela ne l'a pas empêcher d'avoir quelques partenaires. Lança Pudding.

\- Grrr ! Ne put s'empêcher de grogner Werewolf.

\- Pudding ! Firent ses sœurs.

\- Quoi ? Oh pardon ! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser Werewolf. S'excusa Pudding.

La jeune femme lui lança une œillade perplexe. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui intriguais fortement Werewolf. Son instinct n'arrêtais pas de lui dire que sous ses airs de petite fille parfaite et sage, la jeune femme cachait une autre facette très sombre. Heureusement, Joscarpone passa à autre chose qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

\- En tout cas une chose est sur, c'est que tu ne t'ennuiera pas lors de ta nuit de noce.

\- Guh ! Rougit fortement Werewolf.

\- Hum ? Tout va bien Werewolf ? Demanda Compote. Tu es toute rouge.

\- Heu...ha...Begaya la jeune femme qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau chaude.

Merde ! La nuit de noce ! Durant ces semaines, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de détail. Faut dire que niveau garçon, c'était un sujet inconnue pour la jeune femme. Six ans à côtoyer des animaux sauvage et malgré le fait qu'elle était entouré d'hommes chez le groupe d'assassins, elle n'avait jamais abordé ce genre de sujet. Bien qu'une fois, par erreur, elle ait vu Seth, Ryan et Jinx nus en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain commune des gars après une mission. Juste après avoir ouvert la porte, les gars avaient même pas eu le temps de dire « HEY ! » qu'elle la refermait direct avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Praline s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui murmurer :

\- Werewolf, es ce que par hasard...

\- Ne termine surtout pas cette phrase. Commenta Werewolf d'un ton assez dur.

\- Hum. Je vois. Comprit Praline. Tu sais, étant marié, je peux comprendre tu sais.

\- Je ne pense pas Praline. Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton plus doux.

\- Si tu as besoins d'en parler en privé.

\- Merci mais...

Werewolf se figea net, tendant l'oreille car il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit suspect. Quelque chose n'allait pas, un danger approchait. Se levant, elle marcha vers la fenêtre sous les regard inquiets de ses belles-sœurs qui se demandaient ce qui se passait. A un moment, Pudding demanda :

\- Werewolf ? Que...

\- Silence ! Coupa -t-elle sèchement. Quelque chose approche, je le sens.

\- Un danger ? Demanda Amande.

Werewolf ne répondit pas se contentant de s'approcher encore plus de la fenêtre. Avec sa vision de loup, elle pouvait voir à l'extérieur mais rien n'apparut. Pour autant, son instinct était en alerte car elle crut percevoir du mouvement dans des buissons. Puis quelque chose attira son attention la faisant se reculer à toute vitesse en hurlant :

\- A COUVERT !

BOUM !

 **N/A : Attendez ! Attendez ! Que j'ouvre mon parapluie, voilà vous pouvez balancez vos commentaires. Je sais, je sais, je suis cruelle d'avoir arrêter là mais...Suspense. Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez ce qui ce passe, il y aura un moment gênant entre Katakuri et Werewolf. Vous saurez comment sera sa robe de marié, j'ai une idée en tête mais faut que je face des recherches. Sur ceux passer une bonne soirée et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre que je vais pas tarder à écrire. Ah ! Que c'est bon d'être en vacance pour cela.**


	9. Chapter 9

_N/A : Voilà le chapitre 8. Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui suivent ma fic car cela me donner la force d'écrire. En effet, je suis très inspiré car dès que je termine un chapitre, je commence le suivant. J'ai la fièvre de l'écriture. Pour la robe de mariée, je me suis inspirée de la robe du personnage d'Angela de la série Bones que j'ai arrangé façon Steampunk tout en restant dans l'esprit « Mariage »._

 _Alicexa : Ben quoi ? Faut un peu de suspense de temps en temps (sourire sadique). Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre._

 _Riku : Moi aussi j'étais morte de rire en écrivant ce passage. Concernant Begue, il ne sera pas présent. En réalité cette fic ne suis pas le manga donc aucune chance de voir Luffy et Begue intervenir._

 _Eyilin : Merci pour ta review._

 _Lena D Emma : Merci pour ta review. Tu viens de me fournir de précieux renseignements._

 _Naranuy : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite._

 _Lia22120 : merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _stacy. Frew.1996 : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favorite »._

Chapitre 8

 _\- Si tu as besoins d'en parler en privé._

 _\- Merci mais..._

 _Werewolf se figea net, tendant l'oreille car il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit suspect. Quelque chose n'allait pas, un danger approchait. Se levant, elle marcha vers la fenêtre sous les regard inquiets de ses belles-sœurs qui se demandaient ce qui se passait. A un moment, Pudding demanda :_

 _\- Werewolf ? Que..._

 _\- Silence ! Coupa -t-elle sèchement. Quelque chose approche, je le sens._

 _\- Un danger ? Demanda Amande._

 _Werewolf ne répondit pas se contentant de s'approcher encore plus de la fenêtre. Avec sa vision de loup, elle pouvait voir à l'extérieur mais rien n'apparut. Pour autant, son instinct était en alerte car elle crut percevoir du mouvement dans des buissons. Puis quelque chose attira son attention la faisant se reculer à toute vitesse en hurlant :_

 _\- A COUVERT !_

 _BOUM !_

A peine Werewolf prononça ces mots qu'une déflagration se fit entendre faisant exploser la vitre tandis que les filles de Big Mom s'éparpillèrent, que d'autres plongèrent dans l'eau suivant Werewolf qui disparut dans l'eau. Refaisant surface, un peu plus loin dans le bassin, la jeune femme se releva en grognant et en vociférant :

\- Putain ! Qui oses venir nous attaquez ?

La jeune femme avait « nous » comme si elle faisait partit intégrante de la famille Charlotte. Étant en position animal, elle attendit de voir qui était responsable de cette attaque. A un moment, elle entendit Amande lui dire :

\- Werewolf attrape !

Se tournant juste à demi, elle réceptionna sont couteau et une serviette qu'elle noua autour de son corps afin de ne pas combattre toute nue. Du coin de l'œil, Werewolf remarqua que certaines des filles de Big Mom était comme elle, prête à combattre le ou les intrus qui n'allaient pas tardé à arrivé. Malgré la fumée, la jeune femme put apercevoir plusieurs silhouettes qui se rapprochaient et prévint de suite les jeunes femmes.

\- Attention ! Plusieurs ennemies en approche, je dirais plus d'une vingtaine.

\- Super ! Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser un peu. S'exclama Smoothie.

\- Dans ce genre là , je te bas ma sœur. Prévint Amande.

\- Désolé les filles mais c'est moi la meilleure. Fanfaronna Werewolf.

\- Peuh ! Tu es encore jeune ! Rétorqua Smoothie.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Si on pimentait la situation. Proposa Werewolf. Voyons voir laquelle de nous trois arrivent à en tuer le plus possible.

\- Je suis pour. Accepta Amande.

\- Moi aussi. Confirma Smoothie.

\- Vous allez vraiment faire un « jeu » ? Demanda Pudding qui n'en croyais pas ses oreilles.

\- Si tu as trop la trouille, reste en retrait. Je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes ! Si c'est le cas, future belle-sœur ou pas, je te ne ferais pas de cadeau. Rétorqua Werewolf avec un regard de prédateur et une voix guttural qui fit peur à Pudding.

\- Tu es vraiment sympa. Bouda Pudding.

\- Pudding ! Laisse nous faire ! Prévint Smoothie.

\- Pfff !

\- Sha sha sha ! Nous allons assisté à un combat mémorable. J'avais hâte de la voir combattre. S'impatienta Praline.

\- Attention ! Les voilà.

A peine Werewolf eut terminer sa phrase que plusieurs personnes, habillés de noir façon ninja, apparurent dont certaines avaient des armes. Voyant toutes les jeunes femme devant eux, ils n'hésitèrent pas et attaquèrent. Ce qui fut une grave erreur pour eux. Dès qu'ils eurent mit un pied dans la salle, la jeune femme bondit vers l'un pour placer ses mains au niveau de la tête le faisant basculer en arrière tout en lui crevant les yeux avec ses ongles. L'homme hurla de douleur avant de ne plus rien dire car Werewolf lui brisa la nuque avant de s'élancer vers une autre cible tout en tailladant, griffant, mordant même. Certains tremblèrent de peur ce que la jeune femme pouvait sentir.

\- Hum. La peur. Quelle douce odeur pour mon odorat. Vous auriez du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de nous attaquer. Maintenant il est trop tard. Bienvenu en Enfer !

A un moment, elle arracha la gorge d'un ennemie recevant un flot de sang sur le visage. Quelqu'un cria, une femme. Werewolf se douta que cela provenait sûrement de Pudding. Faisant fit de cela, elle continua, tuant le plus d'ennemie possible. Personne ne se douta que dans le couloir, il y avait aussi de l'agitation. En effet, alors qu'il se trouvait sur son lit pour se détendre en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son grand frère, il y a quelques semaines Katakuri ferma brièvement les yeux. Quand soudain, il entendit une grosse déflagration qui le fit se relever en alerte alors qu'il hurla :

\- Qu'es ce que ?

Basculant hors de son lit, Katakuri sortit, laissant sa veste de cuir mais prenant sa lance Mogura. Une fois dans le couloir, il courut dans la direction dont provenait la déflagration se rendant compte qu'il se rapprochait de la salle où il y avait les sources chaudes et donc de ses sœurs et de Werewolf. Dans la salle, la jeune femme venait de tuer son dernier adversaire en lui tranchant la gorge. Essuyant la lame sur le corps ainsi que les traces de sang se trouvant sur son corps, elle déclara :

\- Alors qui a gagné ?

\- Franchement, j'ai arrêté de compté. Répondit Amande.

\- Idem pour moi. Déclara Smoothie.

\- Pareil pour...Chut !

Werewolf entendit du bruit avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Par réflexe, elle se retourna pour lancer son couteau qui se logea dans le bois alors que Katakuri arriva, torse nu, portant son écharpe, sa lance dans la main droite. Werewolf se figea net, bras droit tendu tandis que les autres hurlèrent en voyant leur grand frère.

\- Kyaaaaa !

\- Qu'es ce que foutez là ? Cria Werewolf.

\- Que c'est il passé ici ? Demanda Katakuri impassible. Hum ?

Katakuri reporta son regard vers Werewolf qui le regardait d'un air rageur avant de voir que c'était elle qu'il regardait. Fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda :

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

\- Heu Werewolf...Commença Joscarpone. Tu devrais baisser la tête.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu viens de perdre ta serviette. Expliqua Praline.

Baissant le regard, la jeune femme vit effectivement qu'elle venait de perdre sa serviette et donc qu'elle était nue devant Katakuri qui ne disait rien. Morte de honte et rouge comme une pivoine, Werewolf se dépêcha de prendre la serviette avant de s'en draper le plus vite possible avant de hurler au pirate :

\- VOUS POUVIEZ PAS ME LE DIRE ?! ESPECE DE PERVERS !

Une fois la serviette drapé contre son corps, elle recula pour se mettre derrière Smoothie toujours entrain de fusiller Katakuri du regard. Celui-ci secoua la tête avant de reporté son regard sur l'état de la salle et des corps qui jonchaient le sol. De sa voix calme, il demanda :

\- Que c'est il passé mes sœurs ?

\- Un groupe à exploser la vitre puis est venus nous attaquer. Ils n'ont rien dit. Déclara Amande.

\- Je vois.

\- « Je vois », c'est tout ce qui vous importe ? Rugit Werewolf tenant toujours la serviette contre elle. Pervers !

\- Je...Aïe !

\- Elle a raison mon frère ! Intervint Praline qui avait donner un coup de queue derrière la tête de son frère. Tu défonces la porte et tu en profites pour reluquer Werewolf. Tu n'a pas honte !

\- Je ne l'ai pas reluquer.

\- Ben voyons ! Railla Praline en croisant les bras. Maintenant que la situation est sous contrôle, pourrais tu dégager le plancher ? On voudrais bien se rhabiller sans que l'un de nos frères soit là. Allez ouste !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Katakuri sortit en refermant la porte sans pour autant s'éloigner de trop au cas où. Comme il ne se passa rien pendant deux minutes, il retourna dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermé, toutes les filles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Werewolf quand à elle, toujours aussi rouge, lâcha :

\- C'est la soirée la plus humiliante que j'ai jamais passé. Je voudrais tellement me cacher dans un trou de souris et ne plus en ressortir.

\- Notre frère est charmant mais là, j'avoue qu'il à fait fort. Rétorqua Praline. Je dois dire que moi aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il arrive.

\- Que faisons nous des corps ? Demanda Werewolf qui allait récupérer ses vêtements et son couteau.

\- Nous allons nous en occupé avec Amande. Déclara Smoothie. Compote, pourrais tu prévenir Mama de cet incident ?

\- Bien sur ma sœur.

\- Quand à moi, je retourne dans ma chambre en espérant ne plus penser à ce moment humiliant.

\- Sha sha sha ! Tu dis cela mais je suis sûr que tu en a aussi profité pour reluquer notre frère.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! S'offusqua Werewolf encore plus rouge. J'avais autre chose en tête figure toi.

\- Mais oui. Allez viens je te raccompagne. Bonne nuit mes sœurs.

\- Bonne nuit. Lancèrent les filles de Big Mom.

Durant tout le trajet, Werewolf essaya de convaincre Praline qu'elle n'avait pas regarder Katakuri. La fille de Big Mom hocha la tête ne croyant pas un mot de la jeune femme qui à un moment se trahi en disant :

\- Je te le dis pour la dernière fois, je ne l'ai pas reluquer. Pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il est juste très musclé et à un tatouage rose sur ses pectoraux et son bras gauche.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors comment sais tu ou se situe son tatouage et sa couleur si tu ne l'a pas reluquer ? Hum ? Demanda Praline en souriant.

\- Heu...

\- Sha sha sha sha !

\- Ne rigole pas ! Cela ne prouve rien du tout ! Bouda Werewolf.

\- Mais oui. Nous voilà arriver devant ta porte, fait de beau rêve. A moins que tu ne rêve du corps de mon cher frère.

\- Là tu peux te brosser !

\- Sha sha sha !

Ouvrant la porte, Werewolf s'engouffra dans sa chambre tout en se dirigeant vers le lit. Une fois assise dessus, la jeune femme repensa à la soirée et à l'arrivé de Katakuri. Et plus précisément au fait qu'il était torse nu. Bon sang ! Quel corps, quel tatouage ! Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme se claqua le visage en se disant :

\- Mais à quoi je pense là ? Je suis pas bien moi. Voilà que je me met à baver sur un pirate qui m'a prit mon croc mais qui en plus ma vue nue ! Haaaaa ! Quelle galère ! Bon sang, faut que je dorme !

Enlevant ses vêtements, elle en mit d'autre pour passer la nuit. Malheureusement, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil non pas à cause de souvenir revenant à la surface mais à cause de la vision de son futur époux torse nu avec sa lance et son pantalon de cuir noir et...Se redressant, elle secoua la tête en bougonnant avant de se rallonger tout en serrant l'oreiller contre elle. Et Werewolf n'était pas la seule à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Après avoir rejoint sa chambre, Katakuri c'était assis sur le rebord du matelas. Enlevant son écharpe qu'il posa à côté de lui, le pirate se passa la main sur le visage en repensant à la vision qu'il venait de voir dans la salle des sources d'eau chaude.

Il ne put oublier la vision du corps nue de Werewolf qui venait de lui lancer son couteau croyant que c'était un ennemie. Katakuri se rappela des cicatrices sur son flan, celle sur son avant bras droit, ainsi que celle qu'il lui avait infligé à l'abdomen, de son corps qui était parfait selon lui. A ce moment, s'il n'y avait pas eu la présence de ses sœurs, il l'aurait prise sur le champ. Le pirate n'avait plus qu'une hâte que le mariage arrive vite afin de pouvoir goûté à cette louve ayant forme humaine.

 _Le lendemain..._

Big Mom était furieuse d'apprendre que l'on a tenté de tuer ses filles et sa futur belle-fille. Werewolf fut même entendu devant la pirate qui l'avait invité à prendre le thé avec ses filles. La jeune femme mangeait et buvait écoutant attentivement sa futur belle-mère lui parler du mariage et de la Tea Party. Pour autant, elle se demandait toujours pourquoi avait eu lieux cette attaque car elle avait eu un drôle de sentiment durant ses combats. La jeune femme avait eut en effet l'impression que c'était pour elle que ces hommes étaient venu. Pour autant, Werewolf n'arrêtait pas de bailler à cause du manque de sommeille ce qui n'avait pas empêcher certaines de la charrier ce qui avait provoquer l'hilarité de Big Mom. A un moment, alors qu'elle buvait une tasse de chocolat chaud, Big Mom demanda à ses filles :

\- C'est tout à l'heure que vous allez voir pour la robe de mariée ?

\- (bruit de boisson recraché)

\- Tout va bien Werewolf ? Demanda Big Mom.

\- O...o..oui.

\- Elle à juste peur de mettre une robe Mama. Sha sha sha.

\- Grrr !

\- Mama mama ! J'ai hâte de voir celle que vous allez trouver mes chères filles.

\- Nous aussi Mama. Répondit Compote. D'ailleurs excuse nous, nous devons y aller.

\- Aller s'y.

\- Grrrr !

Dès que le groupe quitta la salle, Werewolf se mit en tête du cortège mains dans les poches et n'arrêtait pas de grogner. Les filles de Big Mom levèrent les yeux au ciel devant son attitude. Une fois qu'elle eut passé des portes, elle se retourna quand Joscarpone l'interpella :

\- Ne fait pas tête de cabochon. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis sur que tu sera très jolie dans cette robe de mariée.

\- Heu, je ne pense pas.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pare que je ne compte pas y participer. Désoler mesdames.

\- Werewolf. Qu'es ce que tu prépares ? Demanda Amande.

\- Moi ? Je compte juste faire en sorte que vous restiez coincé dans le château pour évitez cette « torture ».

\- N'y pense même...

\- Salut !

\- WEREWOLF ! Hurla Amande.

La jeune femme réussit à fermé les portes devant le nez des filles de Big Mom qui n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'elle venait de leur faire. Bloquant la porte, Werewolf sut qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elles n'arrivent à ouvrir la porte. Se mettant à courir, elle essaya de sortir du château pour se cacher dans les bois. Cela aurait pu marcher si il n'y avait pas eu obstacle très indésirable qui au coin d'un couloir c'était mit sur son chemin. Tournant à gauche, Werewolf buta contre des jambes la faisant tomber en arrière avec une grosse douleur au niveau du postérieur.

Se mettant en position assise, elle secoua la tête avant de la relever pour voir contre qui la jeune avait buté. En voyant qui c'était, elle grogna de façon menaçante alors que l'intéressé avait les bras croisés et se tenait contre le mur de l'air calme. Se mettant debout, elle le toisa en disant :

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

\- Tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

\- Hein ? Tch ! Vous avez vu ce qui allait se passer. Foutu haki de l'observation. Grommela la jeune femme.

\- Mes sœurs ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Prévint Katakuri.

\- Peu importe. Cela me laisse le temps pour ça.

\- Hum ?

Katakuri évita un coup que la jeune femme lui lança avant de se décoller du mur pour pouvoir la toiser. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était déterminé à le combattre malgré le fait que ses sœurs n'allaient pas tardé à arriver. Peu importe, il ne lui refuserait pas cela. De plus, il était assez curieux. Cela faisait un moment que Katakuri n'avait pas combattu la jeune femme depuis lors fameux combat dans le monde du miroir. Werewolf observa son adversaire, elle savait qu'il pouvait anticipé ses attaques et ce qui l'avait pénalisé c'était qu'elle avait perdu son sang froid. La jeune femme avait laissé place très vite à la colère malgré son endurance. Là, le calme était requis, c'était la clé.

Respirant tout doucement, elle se concentra avant de s'élancer vers son futur époux pour lui donner un coup de pied suivit d'un autre. La jeune femme enchaîna entre coup de pied et coup de poing comme si c'était une danseuse qui répétait une chorégraphie. Bien entendu, Katakuri évita aisément tous ses coups avant qu'à un moment, il lui face un coup de pied la faisant trébucher par terre. Se retournant, elle lui grogna dessus avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. Cependant, la jeune femme se figea net lorsqu'elle aperçut un objet dans la main droite de Katakuri. Prenant une posture neutre, elle lui lança :

\- Rendez le moi !

\- A condition que tu arrives à me battre. C''est la seule condition pour que je puisse te le rendre.

Puis, il commença à le remettre dans sa veste quand il capta quelque chose a la périphérie de son œil droit. Relevant la tête, le pirate se baissa pour prendre la main gauche de Werewolf avant de la soulever pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. La jeune femme regarda en biais pour voir que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et battaient dans le vide. De son autre main, elle s'accrocha au poignet, du moins essaya-t-elle, de Katakuri afin de ne pas tomber. Le regardant, elle se débattit avant d'essayer de sa main droite de lui prendre la veste afin de récupérer son croc. Lui prenant la main droite, il la regarda avant de dire :

\- Inutile ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Du moins, tu essaieras.

\- Un jour, j'y arriverais. Jamais je ne baisserais les bras pour le récupérer. Vous verrez.

\- Je le sais. Hum ? On dirait que notre échange prend fin maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Se demanda Werewolf.

\- TOI ! Éructa Smoothie.

\- Et merde ! Jura Werewolf toujours maintenus par Katakuri.

\- Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement jeune fille. Prévint Compote. Tu nous a fait perdre de précieuse minutes en te sauvant comme ça. Maintenant, nous devons tous accélérer.

\- Frangin, tu pourrais la poser ? Nous devons nous dépêcher ! Intima Galette.

Katakuri déposa Werewolf par terre avant de se reculer pour voir Poire et Joscarpone lui agripper les bras de peur qu'elle ne se sauve encore. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de fusiller le pirate d'un regard noir. Celui-ci alors :

\- Bon courage mes sœurs.

\- Merci grand frère. Et encore merci pour l'avoir intercepté. Remercia Amande.

Saluant ses sœurs de la tête, il les vit toutes partir entraînant Werewolf dans leur sillage en direction de la sortie. Une fois en ville, la jeune femme fut entraîner dans une des meilleur boutique de robe de mariage dont la vendeuse fut heureuse de voir les filles de Big Mom.

\- Bonjours mesdames. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

\- Nous cherchons une robe pour cette demoiselle qui es assez récalcitrante à vouloir porter une robe. Expliqua Smoothie.

\- Grrrr ! Répondit Werewolf.

\- Je vois. Répondit la vendeuse. Puis je prendre vos mesures afin de choisir les robes qui seront à votre tailles. A moins que ayez...

\- Amenez nous tous vos modèles. Coupa Compote. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de porté ce genre de vêtement.

\- Je vois. Répondit la vendeuse.

Celle-ci s'approcha de Werewolf pour prendre ses mensurations avant de faire un grand sourire pour dire ensuite :

\- Vu sa taille, je peux vous proposez plusieurs modèles en effet. Ce qui est bien, vu aussi qu'elle n'a pas une poitrine très proéminente. J'ai aussi les chaussures qui iront avec chaque robes.

\- Oh ! Bordel ! Murmura Werewolf en pensant à la catastrophe de porter des chaussures à talons.

\- Suivez moi au salon puis je vous apporterais les robes.

Poire et Galette durent traîner Werewolf jusqu'au salon avant de la faire asseoir de force sur un banc tandis que la vendeuse rapportait des robes. Elle en ramena cinq avec les chaussures qui allaient avec. Praline demanda à la vendeuse de les laisser seules le temps d'essayer les cinq robes. Galette en tandis une à Werewolf qui la prit pour l'essayer dans la cabine. En ressortant, elle s'examina dans la glace, en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Se retournant, elle s'écria :

\- Pas question ! Je ressemble à une meringue là dedans !

\- En effet. Confirma les filles. Suivante !

La deuxième robe, ressemblait plus à une veste avec des plumes pour les manches et la traîne. Werewolf, fit une grimace de dégoût avant de dire :

\- Je ressemble à un piaf blanc. Et inutile de rire, je vous entend !

La suivante était du style bustier, très jolie, seulement la jeune femme n'avait pas assez de poitrine pour qu'elle puisse tenir en place. La quatrième avait des bretelles en dentelle mais elle était trop longue. Cela continua pendant plusieurs heures, à chaque fois, il y avait un détails qui fit que la robe fut refusé et quand la robe était à peu près potable, c'était les chaussures qui n'allaient pas. A un moment, Werewolf faillit se tordre la cheville. Cela lui valut l'hilarité des filles de Big Mom. A un moment, la jeune femme essaya une robe assez spéciale qui ressemblait à une sorte de puzzle en dentelle couvrant sa poitrine et d'autre partie de son corps tout en laissant des zones de chair exposer. Se retournant, elle avait dit :

\- Non !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Avait demander Pudding. Cela te va bien pourtant.

\- Pardon ?! Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Pudding, à raison cela te va bien.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse là ?

Toutes les filles c'étaient regarder avant de reporter leur regard vers la jeune femme avant qu'une explosion de rire envahisse la pièce. Werewolf comprit alors qu'elles lui avait fait une blague puisque Smoothie dit :

\- On te taquine voyons. Bien sur que tu ne devras pas porte ce genre de robe.

\- C'est assez léger. Renchérie Praline.

\- Je vous hais. Avait répliquer Werewolf.

Plus les heures passèrent, plus les robes défilèrent et que toutes furent refuser. Les filles se dirent à un moment que c'était peine perdu quand elles virent Werewolf regarder à un endroit de la boutique. S'approchant, la jeune femme regarda une robe tout à fait magnifique. A la place du voile se trouvait, une longe cape à capuche blanche brodé de fil d'argent sur le devant. La robe quand à elle était longue mais pas trop composé d'un corset avec des lacets noir sur les côtés, des lanières de cuir blanches permettait d'être attaché derrière le cou. Des fils d'argent étaient brodés pour formé des motifs magnifiques, discrets et complexes. Il y avait même des mitaine en dentelle remontant à mit pur chef d'œuvre, un mélange entre la beauté et le punk. Lorsqu'elle vit les chaussures, Werewolf fut conquise. Elles étaient aussi magnifique que la robe. C'étaient des bottes blanche à talons tout à fait respectable pour la jeune femme en argent, des lanières se croisaient à des endroits, des roues denteler argenté servaient à décorer et à faire passer les lacets.

Cette robe était tout à fait dans le style de Werewolf. Se retournant, elle annonça à l'assemblé qui regardait aussi la robe :

\- C'est celle là qu'il me faut.

Par chance, la robe était à la taille de la jeune femme qui se pressa pour l'essayer. En sortant de la cabine, tout le monde fut bluffer en voyant Werewolf. On aurait dit une sorte d'ange. Se dirigeant vers le miroir, elle se regarda, enlevant la capuche pour s'admirer. Se retournant, elle demanda :

\- Alors ?

\- Tu es...

\- Heu...

\- Whaou !

\- Magnifique ! Réussit à terminer Praline.

\- Vous croyez que Mama sera d'accord ? Après tout...Commença Pudding.

\- Mama dira oui. Coupa Compote. Cette robe est fait pour elle et pour personne d'autre.

\- Les chaussures, la cape, tout lui va à ravir. Complimenta Smoothie.

\- D'ailleurs pour le maquillage c'est tout trouver. Énonça Poire.

\- Oui. Je la vois bien portant du brillant sur les lèvres couleur argent ainsi que sur les paupières et des paillettes dans les cheveux tout aussi argenté. Un ange argenté. Rêva Joscarpone.

\- Vous n'allez pas un loin là les filles ? Dit Werewolf gêner.

\- Notre frère ne va pas en revenir en te voyant dans cette robe. Dit Galette

\- Bon. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il reste encore le bouquet. Et j'ai ma petite idée sur les fleurs. Suivez moi les filles. Annonça Compote.

Une fois que la robe fut payer, le petit groupe se dirigea vers un fleuriste qui leur présenta ses meilleurs fleurs. C'était un univers tout en couleur et plein de fleurs plus jolie les unes que les autres. Pour autant, Werewolf n'aimait qu'une seule variété de fleur : les roses. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était ces fleurs là qui l'attirait plus que tout. Si bien qu'elle demanda :

\- Auriez vous par hasard des roses ? Mais des roses assez unique.

\- Hum. Oui j'ai des roses, unique à vous de me le dire. Venez avec moi.

Le fleuriste les emmena vers l'arrière de sa boutique qui regorgeait de rose de toutes les couleurs : verte, rose, rouge, blanche, noire, jaune etc...Pour autant, Werewolf sentait que son instinct lui disait d'aller plus au fond et elle eut raison de l'écouter. Tout au fond, elle trouva des roses tout à fait inhabituelle. Celles-ci était blanches mais pas d'un blanc que l'on retrouve partout, un blanc comme la lune avec sur le bord de chaque pétale, un liséré d'argent. Lorsqu'elle en prit une pour sentir son parfum, ce fut divin et surtout indescriptible. Tellement elle était absorbée par le parfum qu'elle n'entendit pas Praline se rapprocher d'elle en lui disant :

\- Oh ! Je vois que tu as trouvé les fleurs qui te fallait.

\- En effet. Répondit la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Werewolf se retrouva avec un bouquet de huit roses blanche argenté et une robe de marié magnifique. Pour autant, elle remarqua quelque chose ou plutôt, elle remarqua qu'il manquait du monde.

\- Où sont passé Smoothie, Compote et Galette.

\- Des courses surprises. Répondit Poire.

\- Hum. Je ne veux rien savoir. Répondit Werewolf.

\- Cela tombe bien car tu ne le sauras pas. Intervint Pudding avec un immense sourire.

\- Hum. Pourquoi es ce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle joue à un jeu. Que cache-t-elle exactement ?Pensa Werewolf par rapport à Puding.

 _Quelques semaines plus tard..._

Huit jours, il ne restait plus que huit jours et Werewolf fera parti intégrante de la famille Charlotte. Big Mom avait approuvé la robe et les fleurs ce qui était une première pour ses enfants. Ensuite, elle fit connaissance avec certains de ses futurs beaux frères, malgré un petit « incident » avec Cracker. Celui-ci avait pété un câble quand Opéra lui avait demander comment elle avait deviné pour son frère. Werewolf avait alors répondu :

\- C'est à cause de son eau de Cologne. L'odeur ne le camouflait pas bien malgré son armure en biscuit.

L'intéressé lui avait alors envoyé une œillade assassin avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête de la part de Perospero. La jeune femme lui avait dit avoir adorer le loup en sucrerie parfum fruit des bois malgré des scrupules pour l'avoir manger car la sculpture était vraiment très belle. Ensuite, il y eu un moment mémorable entre Daifuku et Werewolf. Celui-ci avait fait une réflexion par rapport à sa petite taille à son frère Katakuri qui était présent ce jour là. Déjà qu'elle jetait des regards noir à son futur époux mais là piqué au vif, la jeune femme c'était rué vers le frère cadet des triplé pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas petite. Ce par quoi Daifuku avait répliquer par un « mais oui, mais oui » en lui tapotant la tête comme il le faisait avec ses petites sœurs quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Malheureusement, aucune de ses petites sœurs n'avaient le caractère sauvage de la jeune femme qui avait serré les poings au maximum tout en grognant avant de lever vivement la tête pour mordre à pleine dent le bras de Daifuku. Du moins c'est ce qui aurait dû se passé si Katakuri n'avait pas tendu le bras pour tirer en arrière et soulever la jeune femme qui avait claqué les mâchoires dans le vide. Une fois tenu dans les airs, elle remuait dans tous les sens pour pouvoir être reposé par terre. Elle trouva cela assez humiliant vu la différence de taille entre elle et Katakuri, si bien qu'elle croisa les bras d'indignation tout en boudant. Daifuku en profita pour la charrier ce qui fut une grave erreur car Werewolf lui cracha à la figure, laissant une trace sur sa joue le mettant alors en colère. Se levant, Daifuku allait utiliser son fruit du démon quand Pérospero intervint :

\- N'y pense pas mon frère.

\- Elle m'a cracher dessus ! Cette fille est une véritable peste ! J'espère que tu la « dresseras » mieux quand tu seras marié avec elle.

\- Attend un peu que je te...Commença Werewolf qui se débattit avant que Katakuri ne la ramène contre son torse. Hey ! Lâchez moi ! Je vais lui refaire le portrait ! Peu importe que ce soit votre frère ou pas ! Lâchez moi ! Eructa la jeune femme en tapant contre le bras du pirate.

\- Si j'étais toi mon frère, je la lâcherais. Lui conseilla Oven qui se retenait de rire devant la situation comique.

\- Gni...gni !

Las de taper, Werewolf pencha la tête et mordit le plus fort qu'elle put le bras de Katakuri qui par réflexe lâcha la jeune femme qui se mit à dévaler le corps du pirate avant d'atterrir assez brutalement sur le sol. Se levant, elle se massa le postérieur sous les rires étouffés d'Oven, de Mont d'Or et d'Opéra. Pérospéro quand à lui secoua la tête et Daifuku eut un sourire qui ne plus pas à Werewolf qui grogna avant de se diriger vers lui. L'ayant vu, il allait répliquer mais encore une fois, Katakuri la souleva de nouveau avant de se lever pour dire :

\- Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre.

\- C'est une bonne idée mon frère. Répondit Perospero en fusillant Daifuku du regard ainsi que ses autres petits frères qui allaient de nouveau rire de la situation de Werewolf.

\- Grrrr !

Croisant les bras, elle se laissa « transporté » jusqu'à sa chambre où Katakuri la déposa sur le lit avant de partir. Bien entendu, la jeune femme n'en resta pas là puisqu'elle lui balança un oreiller qu'il évita avant de soupirer. Se retournant à demi, il dit :

\- J'espère que tu calmeras un peu avant le mariage.

\- Peuh ! Aucune chance. Sachez que même une fois mariés, je ferais en sorte de récupérer mon croc et ce sera inutile de me « dresser » comme l'a si bien gentiment dit votre frère.

\- Je n'ai nullement l'attention de te « dresser ». Sur ceux bonne nuit.

Trois jours plus tard, Werewolf eut droit à une petite fête pour fêter la fin de son célibat avec ses futurs belles-sœurs. Bien entendu, elles étaient seuls dans le château puisque leur frères avaient entraîner le futur marié à part pour lui faire une fête à lui aussi. Les filles avaient ramené pleins d'alcools et en à peine pas deux heures, elle furent pratiquement ivres. Finissant de boire à une bouteille, Werewolf, déclara :

\- Les filles, c'est la meilleur...hip...soirée d'enterrement de célibat.

\- Tu l'as...hip...dit...claironna Praline qui secouait sa queue de requin-marteau dans tous les sens. Bientôt, tu ressentira ce que je ressens avec mon cher Aladin. Oh ! Ce qu'il peut me manquer celui-là.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas...avec lui ? Au lieu d'être...avec...moi ? Demanda Werewolf.

\- Avait pas...envie...de louper la...soirée ! Hip !

\- Belle excuse ! Fanfaronna Werewolf avec un grand sourire au visage.

\- Tu verras...quand...tu seras mariée...ma petite ! La prévient Praline.

\- Peuh ! C'est pas du tout...ce que...tu auras imaginé...

Werewolf essaya tant bien que mal de se mettre debout. Chose qu'elle réussit au bout de cinq minutes sauf qu'elle titubait toujours. Essayant de se stabiliser, elle leva l'index pour se mettre ensuite à parler de façon sérieuse sauf qu'à cause de l'alcool cela ne marcha pas du tout. En effet, lorsqu'elle parla cela donna ça :

\- Même si on es marié, je ferais en sorte...de récupérer mon croc...quitte à lui botter ses fesses..musclé...heu...qu'es ce que...je...dis là !

\- Je...le...savais...Commença Praline. Sha...Sha...sha...tu l'avais...maté...aux source...chaude...

\- Meuh...non...réfuta d'une façon comique la jeune femme.

\- Werewolf a...maté notre..grand frère ! Claironna Pudding dont les yeux commençais à partir en vrille.

\- Pas...vrai !

\- Mais si ! Se mit à dire Chiffon.

\- Faux ! Martela Werewolf.

\- Ment...euse ! Hip ! Intervint Galette.

\- Je vous...dit que...c'est faux ! S'acharna la jeune femme qui partait à gauche et à droite. Je...vous...le dit...un jour...je le mettrait...K.O. Et ce...jour là...je serais...aux anges ! S'extasia la jeune femme en reculant d'un pas en arrière. Je vous...le dit...Qu'importe à quel...point...il est fort...je...le mettrait...K.O ! Et c'est lui...qui me supplieras !

\- Heu...Werewolf...Commença Smoothie.

\- Vous verrez...ce pirate...aura...si peur...de moi...qu'il pleurnichera...comme...un bébé...

\- Werewolf...tenta Poire.

\- Ce...jour...là...je rirais...et...S'arrêta la jeune femme en voyant la mine déconfite de ses belles-sœurs fronçant les sourcils.

Levant l'index, elle dit d'une voix rendu ivre par l'alcool tout en essayant de ne pas tomber en avant :

\- Et il...se trouve...juste...derrière moi...c'est ça ? Hip !

\- T'a devi..hip...ner. Annonça Galette une bouteille à la main.

Faisant un sourire comique, Werewolf se retourna sur un pied pour toiser Katakuri qui était adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisé et les yeux las devant la scène que se déroulait devant lui. N'aimant pas spécialement les fêtes, il avait été limite traîner par ses frères pour y assister. Fort heureusement, le pirate en avait vite finit de son « enterrement de vie de garçon » avant de revenir en direction de sa chambre pour se coucher. En chemin, il était passé devant la porte où ses sœurs étaient entrain de préparer la fête pour Werewolf. Le pirate allait passer son chemin quand il avait entendu quelqu'un de ivre parler. Oh ! Malgré l'alcool, Katakuri avait reconnue la voix et c'était celle de Werewolf. Curieux, il c'était rapproché, ouvrant doucement la porte, c'était mit bras croisé contre l'embrasure et regardait d'un air las, la jeune femme débiter des paroles absurdes sur le fait qu'elle le mettrait K.O. Il ne savait pas comment il a pu ne pas rire de la situation. Surtout que ses sœurs l'avaient vu et pas la jeune femme toujours entrain de blablater.

A un moment, Katakuri vit qu'elle avait comprit puisqu'elle c'était arrêtée en plein milieux de sa phrase et c'était retournée pour lui faire face. Le pirate se demandait comment elle avait réussit à ne pas tomber tellement elle était ivre. Alors qu'elle le toisait, il vit qu'elle très pompette puisqu'elle souriait bêtement, se penchant d'avant en arrière comme essayer de se maintenir debout. Écartant les bras, elle déclara à moitié en riant :

\- Tiens...tiens...mais regar...hip...dez qui voilà...Votre fête est déjà...finit ? Hip !

\- Vous ne pouviez pas trouver autre chose ? Demanda Katakuri en regardant ses sœurs pompettes comme jamais. Vous savez qu'il reste que cinq jours avant le mariage.

\- Et...alors ? Interrogea Werewolf. On n'est pas encore...marié...je fais ce que je...veux. Vous...pouvez pas...Heu...

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées sauf qu'avec l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, elle ne put le faire et bascula en avant. Fort heureusement deux bras fort vinrent à sa rescousse et la jeune femme se retrouva bientôt dans les bras de Katakuri qui souffla d'un air exaspéré. Il savait que cela devait arriver puisque Werewolf était ivre comme jamais. La calant contre son torse, il toisa ses petites sœurs jusqu'à ce que Praline lance avant de s'évanouir :

\- Oh ! Regardez ! Comme c'est...hip...mignon !

\- Tss. Lança Katakuri avant de s'éloigner.

En chemin, il croisa Aladdin qui connaissant sa moité c'était préparé au pire. En voyant son beau-frère avec Werewolf dans ses bras, l'homme-poisson poussa un soupir en ayant deviner la situation. Néanmoins, il demanda :

\- Laisse moi deviné, Praline est dans le même état ?

\- Elles sont toutes dans le même état.

\- Ah ! Les femmes ! Soupira Aladdin. Je te souhaite bon courage avec la tienne. Quand à moi, je vais cherché la mienne.

\- Hum.

\- Ghu...

Secouant la tête, Katakuri reprit son chemin pour se rendre à la chambre de la jeune femme. Une fois arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte. Seulement à peine eut il fait deux pas qu'il se prit un coup de pied dans la tempe qui le fit lâcher Werewolf. La jeune femme atterrit non sans mal sur le sol avant de toisé le pirate qui se massa l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé. Werewolf se remit tant bien que mal sur ses jambes prêt à en découdre malgré le fait qu'elle tanguait. Katakuri quand à lui leva un sourcil devant son initiative.

\- Tu tiens tellement à te battre malgré ton état ?

\- Oui...hip.

\- Tss.

Le général sucré ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou levé les yeux au ciel. Pour autant, malgré son état d'ivresse, Werewolf était sérieuse, du moins essaya-t-elle de l'être. Envoyant son poing gauche, elle loupa sa cible...de plusieurs mètres. En effet, la jeune femme vit deux Katakuri et visa celui le plus à gauche et frappa dans le vide. Tournant sur elle-même, elle retenta la même manœuvre et échoua de nouveau. Las de ce petit jeu, le général sucré lui prit le bras alors qu'elle loupa une énième fois son coup pour la retenir tout en essayant de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Suffit maintenant !

\- Gnn ! Répondit Werewolf qui tenta de donner un coup avant de plaquer vivement sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Génial.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il l'emmena le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle eut l'estomac vide, la jeune femme soupira de façon mélodramatique :

\- Je me sens pas bien.

\- C'était à prévoir. Soupira Katakuri qui avait croisé les bras et laisser la jeune femme faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre un putain de sermon.

\- Allez. Je vais te mettre au lit.

\- J'ai pas besoins de votre aide. HEY !

Faisant fit de sa protestation, Katakuri la souleva pour l'emmener vers son lit. Boudant, Werewolf avait croisé les bras tout en pensant :

\- J'ai l'air d'une gamine qu'un parent ramène au lit.

Lorsqu'elle fut déposé sur le matelas, elle repoussa les mains qui tentait de prendre soin d'elle. Remontant la couette, la jeune femme fusilla Katakuri qui se mit sur une chaise, bras croisé. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas partir ce que Werewolf n'apprécia pas du tout, voulant se mettre en pyjama et dormir pour calmer la gueule de bois qui commençait à arriver.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous restez là ? Je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

\- Vu ton état cela m'étonnerais en effet.

\- Alors pourquoi resté ? Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous avez peur que je tombe dans les pommes ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Tu as bien deviner.

\- J'ai pas besoins de nounou. Bougonna la jeune femme.

\- Je te préviens que je ne bougerais pas.

\- Grr ! D'accord mais retournez vous, j'ai besoins de mettre mon pyjama.

\- Tu n'es pas la première que je...

\- Retournez vous ! Coupa la jeune femme. On n'est pas encore mari et femme donc aucune raison pour vous de me voir nue !

Katakuri plissa les yeux de colère face à sa réplique et se promit qu'intérieurement que dès qu'ils seront mari/femme, il ferait en sorte de lui rappeler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. De mauvaise grâce, il tourna la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser l'intimité qu'elle avait besoins pour se changer. A un moment, il reçu un vêtement sur la tête qui lui couvrit en partit les yeux mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il attendit, entendant des bruits venant de la jeune femme puis à un moment, plus aucun bruit. Enlevant le vêtement, Katakuri tourna la tête pour voir Werewolf sous la couette, la tête sur l'oreiller tourner vers lui entrain de dormir, l'air sereine. Levant les yeux au ciel, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en soufflant :

\- Vraiment. Cette fille est vraiment exaspérante des fois.

Retirant sa main, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observé dormir, étirant sa main pour toucher sa mèche. Il lui remit les cheveux derrière l'oreille avant de se lever tranquillement pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte. Avant qu'il n'ai pu l'ouvrir, des gémissements se firent entendre qui le mit tout suite en alerte. Se retournant, le pirate vit la jeune femme se contorsionner, tourner la tête dans tous les sens tout en poussant des gémissements. Il crut même voir des larmes commencer à perler au coins de ses yeux. Katakuri comprit de suite que la jeune femme était entrain de faire un cauchemar. Ne voulant pas qu'elle se réveille et que de nouveau elle fugue, le pirate décida d'intervenir. Se rapprochant du lit, le général sucré se baissa pour mettre sa main gauche sur son front avant de lui murmurer doucement :

\- Chut ! Calme toi, c'est juste un mauvais rêve.

\- Gni...

\- Chut.

\- Katakuri...Murmura Werewolf.

\- Oui, je suis là. Chut, dors maintenant.

Au moment, où Katakuri allait retirer sa main, Werewolf se réveilla pour la lui prendre violemment malgré l'énorme différence le regardant d'un air paniquer avec une souffrance flagrante.

\- Werewolf...Murmura Katakuri surpris.

Werewolf serra plus fort la main du général sucré. Comme si elle avait peur qu'en la lâchant elle perdait quelque chose de précieux. Katakuri pouvait voir qu'elle devait être encore dans la phase sommeil malgré ses yeux ouvert. Tournant la main de la jeune femme, il observa leur différence puisque sa main à lui faisait au moins trois fois celle de Werewolf. Fermant la main, il engloba celle de la jeune femme avant de porter son regard sérieux sur celui inquiet de sa futur femme. Lui caressant le visage, d'une voix sur, Katakuri murmura :

\- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Je vais rester avec toi. Dors tranquillement.

Clignant des yeux, la jeune femme s'endormit paisiblement, sa main toujours dans celle de Katakuri qui se demandait s'il avait bien fait de faire cette promesse de rester avec elle toute la nuit. Le pirate se rassit sur la chaise, sa main gauche poser au bord du matelas tandis qu'il allongeait les jambes pour les croiser avant de reporter son regard sur elle alors qu'elle refermait les yeux pour dormir de nouveau. Katakuri fit de même en fermant les yeux, la main droite poser sur son ventre. La nuit passa calmement sans aucun accro. Pour autant, le réveil risquait d'être mouvementé.

Papillonnant des yeux, Werewolf secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de passer la main droite sur son visage pour mieux se réveiller et pour calmer la migraine qui la lançait.. Se mettant sur son coude, elle leva son buste pour tourner la tête du côté gauche avant de se figer net devant la scène qui se trouvait à son chevet.

\- Qu'es ce que...

Se mettant en position de tailleur, elle regarda Katakuri qui dormait sur une chaise, sa main droite sur son ventre tandis que la gauche tenait celle de la jeune femme qui reposait sur le matelas. Pendant un instant, elle voulut le réveiller en lui criant dessus mais bizarrement elle s'abstint. Elle trouvait étrange de le voir dormir ainsi, calme, serein. Cela mettait un coup sur sa réputation de pirate très dangereux. Baissant les yeux, Werewolf regarda sa main qui reposait dans la sienne malgré une énorme différence. La retirant doucement, elle vint la posé sur son bras avant de la remonter pour la laisser posé son épaule tatoué. Elle admira son tatouage avant de ne pouvoir empêcher ses doigts de tracer les motifs complexes avant de s'arrêter quand Werewolf le sentit bouger avant qu'il ne lâche un soupir. Se mordant les lèvres, elle hésita entre aller s'habiller ou continuer à observé le pirate dormir. En temps normal, la jeune femme aurait choisit la deuxième option mais ne savant pas pourquoi, sa curiosité prit le dessus.

Se mettant au bord du matelas, Werewolf leva la main pour la poser sur ses cheveux court qu'elle se mit à caresser comme il le faisait avec les siens. Katakuri dormait toujours malgré la caresse de la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment, elle lorgna vers son visage à moitié caché par son imposante écharpe. Il était vrai que cela attisait sa curiosité, levant sa main, elle passa son index sur la cicatrice qui partait de sa joue vers sa bouche caché. Au moment où son doigt passa sous l'écharpe pour aller plus loin, elle crut sentir quelque chose d'inhabituelle quand Katakuri se réveilla d'un coup. Ouvrant grand les yeux, vit la jeune femme entrain de lui toucher le visage. Levant la main gauche, il lui prit le poignet, le serrant fort tout en la fusillant du regard. Un regard qui étonna grandement Werewolf qui déglutit. Lui tenant toujours le poignet, il lui dit d'une voix grave remplit d'avertissement :

\- Ne recommence plus jamais !

Il lui lâcha le poignet d'un geste sec avant de se lever et de partir en claquant violemment la porte dont le bruit fit sursauter Werewolf. La jeune femme prit quelque minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions avant de dire :

\- Qu'es ce qu'il peut bien caché sous son écharpe ? J'ai crut sentir quelque chose avant qu'il ne se réveille. Ah ! Ma tête ! J'aurais pas du boire autant hier soir.

Posant sa main sur sa tête, Werewolf trouva la force de se lever pour aller prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller et faire en sorte de calmer un peu sa gueule de bois. Une fois propre, elle sortit pour mettre des vêtements propre avant de sortir de la pièce. En chemin, Werewolf trouva Galette qui avait une mine affreuse toutes les deux se dirent un « salut » avant que la pirate n'emmène la jeune femme voir les autres. Ouvrant une porte, Werewolf vit toutes les filles de Big Mom attablé avec des mines affreuses, toutes sauf Smoothie qui donnait des tasses à chacune. Voyant Galette et Werewolf, la général sucré leur dit :

\- Tiens vous voilà. Nous n'attendions plus que vous.

\- Hum. Doucement ma sœur, ne parle pas aussi fort. Se plaignit Galette.

\- Venez vous asseoir.

Les deux jeunes femmes vinrent prendre place devant une tasse fumante d'un liquide vert qui sentait fort selon Werewolf que Smoothie leur avait posé. Prenant sa tasse, la jeune femme huma avant d'avaler tout le contenu pour ensuite reposer brutalement sa tasse en hurlant :

\- POUAH ! C'est quoi ce truc immonde ? Hug !

\- Mon cocktail anti-gueule de bois. Répondit Smoothie avec un sourire. C'est peut être pas bon mais c'est efficace.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Concéda la jeune femme en sentant son mal de tête partir. J'aurais une question les filles.

\- A propos ? Demanda Poire.

\- Es ce que vous avez déjà vu Katakuri sans son écharpe ? Lâcha Werewolf.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Praline. Il c'est passé quelque chose quand il t'a ramener dans ta chambre ?

\- C'est vrai ça, il c'est passé quoi ? Intervint Compote curieuse.

\- Whao ! Whao ! Commença Werewolf en levant les mains devant elle. On se calme, il ne c'est rien passé. Du moins pas ce que vous pensez.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui Pudding ! Rugit presque Werewolf. Je lui ait flanquer un coup de pied dans la tête, j'ai voulut me battre seulement à cause de l'alcool, je le loupais. Le pire ce fut quand...

\- Quand ? Intima Smoothie.

\- J'ai eu mal au ventre et il m'a du m'accompagner. Le plus humiliant fut le fait qu'il soit resté pendant je me mettais en pyjama. Oh l'horreur !

La jeune femme se cacha le visage dans ses mains sous les rires des filles de Big Mom. Grognant, Werewolf leur jeta à toutes un regard noir suivit de grognement. Pudding fit un immense sourire avant de dire de sa voix guillerette :

\- Et que c'est il passé ensuite ? Vous avez...

\- Je t'arrête de suite Pudding ! Coupa Werewolf. Je n'ai pas couché avec ton grand frère !

\- Ben pourquoi ? Vous allez si bien ensemble.

\- (grognement sourd très menaçant)

\- Pas la peine de grogner. S'offusqua Pudding.

\- Tss. Répondit Werewolf.

\- Suffit toutes les deux. Intervint Galette. Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ce que cache notre frère sous son écharpe.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, il était endormit sur une chaise, ma main gauche dans la sienne. Je...je l'ai observé.

\- Observé ? Hum.

\- Bon très bien. Avoua Werewolf en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai touché sa joue gauche ou plus précisément sa cicatrice que j'ai suivit jusque sous son écharpe mais ensuite il c'est réveillé.

\- Il ne devait pas être content.

\- Non, en effet Praline. Il m'a prit le poignet violemment et m'a lancer un regard noir en me disant que je ne devais pas recommencer. Jamais.

\- Hum. Je suis désoler Werewolf. Soupira Joscarpone. Il ne nous as jamais montré son visage. En fait depuis que je suis petite avec Mascarpone, on n'a jamais vu son visage découvert.

La jeune femme trouve cela plus qu'étrange. Elle se demandait ce qu'il cachait derrière son immense écharpe et elle repensa à quelque chose. Ses belles-sœurs lui avaient dit que Katakuri mangeait seul et maintenant ça. Elle commença à se demander si son secret avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il mangeait seul. Il fallait qu'elle perce ce mystère.

Après avoir laissé Werewolf dans sa chambre, Katakuri c'était précipité vers la sienne pour être seul mais aussi pour évacuer la colère qu'il ressentait. Une fois la porte fermé, il enleva brutalement son écharpe qu'il serra dans sa main droite de force. S'adossant contre la porte, il passa son autre main sur son visage.

\- Elle était à deux doigt de tout découvrir. Comment aurait elle réagit en voyant à quoi je ressemble ?

Contrairement à ses deux frères, il était le seul à avoir ce type de visage. Pourquoi ? Quelle sorte de malédiction pèse donc sur lui ? Voyant un miroir, il lâcha son écharpe pour se précipité dessus pour écraser son poing là dessus, le brisant en mille morceaux. Respirant par petit coup, le pirate essaya de se calmer avant d'y parvenir au bout de plusieurs minutes. Enlevant son poing, Katakuri recula pour se mettre sur son lit prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Fermant les yeux, il pensa au fait qu'il devait ou non lui dévoiler son secret. La réponse fut jamais, jamais elle ne devrais découvrir son secret à moins qu'elle ne veuille qu'il pète un câble.

 _Cinq jours plus tard..._

C'était le jour J. Werewolf allait se marié...pour être punit pour avoir essayer de tuer l'impératrice Big Mom. On pouvait dire que comme punition c'était original surtout qu'elle aurait pu être tuer comme ses compagnons d'armes. Pour autant la jeune femme durant ce mois en compagnie des filles et certains fils de Big Mom c'était sentit apaisé et avait l'impression d'être chez elle. Bien qu'au fond d'elle même, son côté sauvage était toujours aux aguets. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dur. De plus, depuis qu'elle avait essayer de lui toucher la bouche, Katakuri l'évitait et d'un côté c'était bien car la jeune femme aurait essayer de lui reprendre son croc.

Au réveil se matin, elle avait vu débarquer Galette, Chiffon et Compote qui allait s'occuper d'elle. Le mariage aurait lieu à midi, sur le toit du château vu qu'il faisait beau et chaud. Tout avait été préparer, les invités commençaient à arriver. Après avoir prit un bon bain aux sel parfum lavande, les trois filles de Big Mom emmenèrent la future mariée dans une salle où se trouvait sa robe et son bouquet ainsi qu'une coiffeuse. Compote aida Werewolf à mettre sa robe de mariée suivit de ses chaussures. Une fois que cela fut fait, la fille aînée de Big Mom s'extasia devant la vision de Werewolf dans sa robe.

\- Vraiment magnifique. On dirait un ange.

\- Je ne suis pas un ange. Répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Oui mais là on dirait. Va t'asseoir, Chiffon et Galette vont prendre le relais pour le maquillage et la coiffure.

Bon gré, malgré, elle vint s'asseoir sur la chaise devant le miroir. Chiffon lui brossa les cheveux malgré sa coupe courte ainsi que sa mèche qu'elle lissa. Derrière sa tête, elle lui fit des piques qu'elle durcit avec de la laque avant de rajouter des paillettes d'argent dans les cheveux qui l'embellir. S'écartant, Chiffon lança à ses deux sœurs :

\- Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- C'est parfait. Remercia Galette. A mon tout maintenant.

La fille de Big Mom ouvrit une boîte à maquillage sous le regard blasé de la jeune femme qui n'arrêta de se dire « reste tranquille, reste tranquille ». Galette lui appliqua du crayon noir sous ses yeux, sur ses paupières, elle appliqua une couleur argenté en accord avec les motifs discrets présent sur la robe. Sur les lèvres, elle appliqua un rouge à lèvre de couleur argenté agrémenté de paillette. Se mettant en arrière, Galette observa son œuvre avant d'appliquer un gel pailleté couleur argent sur les joues.

\- Là, c'est terminer.

Werewolf se regarda dans le miroir avant de cligner des yeux devant son reflet. C'était elle qu'elle voyait dans le miroir ? Non c'était impossible, elle était...

\- Jolie. Compliment Chiffon. Tu as fait du bon travail ma sœur.

\- Merci Chiffon. Werewolf, tu peux te lever ? Compote va te mettre ta cape qui te servira de voile.

Se levant, elle laissa Compote lui mettre sa cape, ajusté la capuche pour cacher un peu ses yeux avant de se reculer pour observé avec ses deux sœurs leur travail. Toutes trois furent vraiment contentes. Galette donna le bouquet à Werewolf qui ne dit pas un mot. Compote lui indiqua qu'elle devait attendre là qu'un garde vienne la chercher pour l'emmener vers l'autel où l'attendrait Katakuri. Une fois qu'elle fut enfin seule, Werewolf retourna vers le miroir pour s'observer. Certes elle était magnifique, sa robe était magnifique, son maquillage était merveilleux mais...ce n'était pas elle ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, la jeune femme dans le miroir était celle qu'elle aurait dû être si Werewolf n'avait pas vécu six ans dans la nature. Son reflet représentait son humanité perdu à l'âge de dix ans. Posant sa main sur la surface lisse, elle regarda son reflet une dernière fois avant de serrer le poing et de le briser en mille morceaux. Dès que le mariage serait finit, cette « femme » n'existera plus car à la place se tiendrais le « loup » que Werewolf était réellement.

Pour le prouver, elle se dirigea vers ses vêtements où elle avait réussit à planquer son couteau fétiche car depuis son réveil, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose allait se préparer. Quoi, elle n'en savait rien mais il y aurait quelque chose et Werewolf préférait être prête au cas où. Tenant son bouquet, elle s'assit sur une chaise attendant que l'on vienne la chercher tout en cachant son arme dedans.

 _Sur le toit du château..._

La Tea Party battait son plein. Tous le monde buvaient et mangeaient, riaient, s'extasiait. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le début du mariage. Katakuri était au centre de l'attention malgré le fait qu'il se tenait à l'écart. Tous le monde le félicitait pour son mariage, certains se demandaient à quoi pouvait ressembler la mariée. Big Mom quand à elle était contente de cette Tea Party qui se passa très bien pour le moment. Comme à son habitude, elle reçut de nombreux cadeaux sous forme de coffre au trésor. Dans la salle, un garde frappa à la porte qui fit relever la tête à Werewolf quand elle lança un « entré ».

\- C'est l'heure.

\- J'arrive.

La jeune femme tient son bouquet puis se mit à suivre le garde docilement. Quand ce fut l'heure, un membre de l'équipage de Big Mom fit l'annonce du mariage. Il y eut des feux d'artifice qui fut tiré puis apparut Prométhéus, le homi de Big Moom qui transporta une tasse où se tenait une jeune femme dont la capuche cacha une partit de son visage. Lorsqu'il vit le homi de sa mère Katakuri s'avança vers le centre pour mieux observé avant que le cuisinier en chef, Streusen n'arrive avec ses sous-fifres tout en chantonnant une chanson. Puis il planta son épée dans le sol laissant s'échapper une « mer » rouge qui se répandit partout. Le marié ne bougea pas d'un pouce sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer. Quelques minutes après, la « marée » revint et sous les pieds de Katakuri un immense gâteau commença à émergé. Le haut du gâteau servant d'autel où se trouvait le prête et le marié qui attendait la jeune femme. Le gâteau était rouge, blanc, avec des tours et des crânes. Bref c'était un pur chef d'œuvre qui donna l'eau à la bouche à Big Mom qui n'en cru pas ses yeux.

\- Magnifique ! Tu as fait du bon travail mon cher Streusen.

\- Vos compliments me font chaud au cœur Mama. Remercia le chef.

Du haut de son perchoir, Werewolf vit toute la scène et ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise dû à la taille de la pâtisserie mais aussi du fait qu'elle servait d'autel. Une fois arriver devant, Katakuri lui tendit la main pour l'aider à la faire descendre. Main que Werewolf refusa en secouant la tête. Prenant son bouquet à une main, elle prit soins de remonter sa robe avant de sauter gracieusement à côté de son futur époux. En bas tout les invités furent surpris de l'initiative de la mariée. Baissant sa main, le pirate la regarda arriver avant de se mettre face à face. Il doit dire que sa robe de mariée n'était pas conventionnelle mais quelle lui allait très bien. Pendant que le prête récitait les paroles du sermon, il se permit de murmurer :

\- Je dois dire que la robe est vraiment magnifique ainsi que le maquillage. Mes sœur ont bien travailler.

\- Oui. Malgré le fait que ce n'est pas « moi ». Répondit la jeune femme en braquant son regard vers celui de son futur époux.

Katakuri fronça les yeux devant cette réplique. Quand à Werewolf, elle prit le temps de regarder son futur époux. Il portait toujours son habituelle tenue, d'ailleurs elle ne pouvait l'imaginer porter un costume de mariage. Bonjour la crise de fou rire ! Elle pensa qu'après cela, il formerait « un couple » ce qui était pour elle l'inconnue. A un moment, la jeune femme le vit tendre la main droite d'où sortit une petite boîte rouge. Ce n'était tout de même pas ? Et si, à l'intérieur se trouvait deux alliances assez simple puisqu'il n'y avait aucune pierre précieuse dessus ce dont elle remercia le ciel intérieurement. Katakuri prit la petite dans sa main gauche alors qu'il tendait la boîte au prête avant de tendre la main droite vers Werewolf. Celle-ci dégluti avant de tendre sa main gauche où il lui mit l'anneau. Elle fit la même chose pour lui avant que le prête n'annonce :

\- Vous pouvez embrassé la mariée.

Bien entendu, Katakrui n'allait pas enlever son écharpe pour montrer son visage à la foule pour autant, il voulait voir son visage à elle. Pendant qu'il commençait à enlever sa capuche, Werewolf se tendit quand un bruit suspect lui vint. Regardant derrière son mari, elle vit une forme tenant quelque chose qui était pointé dans sa direction. Tenant fermement son couteau, la jeune femme attendit que sa capuche soit finalement enlever pour lancer son couteau. Malheureusement quand elle voulut le faire, son poignet fut bloqué la poigne forte de son époux qui la regarda avec un regard noir.

Alors que la capuche tombait, Katakuri « vit » Werewolf sortir un couteau caché dans le bouquet pour le lancer. Pendant un instant, il avait crut qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille mais il faut croire que ses mauvaises manières étaient toujours là. Lui prenant le poignet assez fort avant qu'elle n'ai pu lancer le couteau, il la rapprocha de lui en lui disant d'une manière menaçante :

\- Pauvre idiote ! Pensais tu vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ?

\- Lâchez moi ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ce n'est pas vous que je visais mais l'autre.

\- Quel autre ?

\- L'intrus posté à plusieurs mètres derrière vous abruti !

PAN !

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? Je sais que certains diront que c'est cruel de m'être arrêter là mais il fallait bien que j'arrête à un moment où à un autre. Après l'attaque dans les sources chaudes voilà que cela recommence au mariage. J'avoue m'être inspirer du manga pour cette scène bien que cela ne se terminera pas tragiquement. En tout cas une chose est sur, maintenant Werewolf à la corde au cou ! Elle fait définitivement partit de l'équipage de Big Mom. Comment sa relation avec Katakuri va évoluer sachant qu'elle était à deux doigts de découvrir son secret. Surtout qu'en plus il ne sait pas gêner de la maté.**


	10. Chapter 10

_N/A : Bonjour, voilà le chapitre 9. Désoler si ce chapitre n'es pas arrivé aussi vite que les autres mais j'ai reprit le boulot et donc j'avais moins de temps pour écrire. Suite au fait que le dernier chapitre avait été posté très vite et que donc fautes d'orthographes, il y avait (je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour cela), j'ai prit plus de temps pour me relire même si je pense qu'il restera quelques fautes, j'ai voulu limiter la « casse ». J'espère en tout cas que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

 _Petite précision, les dialogues en italique veut dire que la personne parle une autre langue et les « ... » lors du flash back veulent dire que Werewolf ne se souvint pas des mots._

 _Firebird539 : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favorites » et « follows » et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise._

 _Wisem Wiwi : Contente que ma fic te plaise._

 _Guest : (cela fait trop bizarre de t'appeler comme ça). Heureuse que tu adores ma fic._

 _Celinepc : Merci pour ta review et je prend note de tes remarques. Bonne lecture._

 _Alicexa : Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que tu aimeras la réponse à ta question._

 _Garcia D lea : Ma fic fait parti de ton top 5 ? Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire là. Je te souhaite cependant une très bonne lecture._

 _Camille : Je prend note de tes remarques et contente que tu aimes surtout ma fic._

 _Michelly ciel : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favorites »._

 _Guest (bis) : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements (désoler pour le « bis » mais j'ai eu un autre autre « guest)_

 _221B Ravenclaw : Ta review ma bouleversée. Tu as su trouvé les mots qu'il fallait pour résumer la situation entre mon personnage et Katakuri._

 _NamikazeAi-chan : Thank you for your review._

 _Chapitre classé « M »_

Chapitre 9

 _Alors que la capuche tombait, Katakuri « vit » Werewolf sortir un couteau, caché dans le bouquet pour le lancer. Pendant un instant, il avait crut qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille mais il faut croire que ses mauvaises manières étaient toujours là. Lui prenant le poignet assez fort avant qu'elle n'ai pu lancer le couteau, il la rapprocha de lui en lui disant d'une manière menaçante :_

 _\- Pauvre idiote ! Pensais tu vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ?_

 _\- Lâchez moi ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ce n'est pas vous que je visais mais l'autre._

 _\- Quel autre ?_

 _\- L'intrus posté à plusieurs mètres derrière vous abruti !_

 _PAN !_

Un coup de feu retentit derrière le couple fraîchement mariés. Voyant la balle arrivée, Werewolf poussa sur ses jambes pour se donner assez d'élan pour faire basculer son époux en arrière. Surpris celui-ci écarquilla les yeux avant de tomber à la renverse avec la jeune femme. Il put voir la balle passer au dessus de lui et à un cheveux de la tête de son épouse. Une fois à terre, Werewolf leva la tête pour voir le tireur de nouveau faire feu avant de disparaître. Fort heureusement, elle sentit un bras fort lui plaquer la tête en avant pour que Katakuri puisse faire une roulade pour se mettre à couvert. Malheureusement le prête se prit la balle en pleine tête, le tuant sur le coup. Se mettant à genoux il fit en sorte de cacher la jeune femme derrière lui. Seulement c'était sans compter sur son caractère qui la fit se mettre devant lui, son couteau dans sa main droite alors qu'elle enlevait sa cape pour la jeter on ne sait où.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Me battre quelle question ! Je ne resterais pas caché comme une vulgaire femme en détresse ! Pour qui me prenez vous ? D'ailleurs.

Plantant son couteau dans le gâteau, elle tira sur le bas de la veste en cuir de son époux qui dû pencher la tête vers elle avant de se prendre une gifle sur la joue. Secouant la tête, il lança un regard noir à sa femme qui se massait la main. Captant le regard meurtrier de son époux, elle lui dit :

\- C'était pour m'avoir empêchée de lancer mon couteau et d'avoir crut que j'allais vous trahir. Si j'en avais eu l'attention, il y aurait longtemps que je l'aurais fait. Je n'aurais pas attendu de me retrouver avec la corde au cou !

\- (regard encore plus menaçant)

\- Si vous croyez que ce regard me fera plier l'échine ! Pour le moment, il y a plus urgent. Je doute que ce tireur soit seul. A mon avis, il doit avoir des complices avec lui.

\- Il est le seul à avoir essayer de tirer.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il y aurait d'autres tireurs juste des complices qui...

Baissant la tête après avoir entendu des cris, Werewolf vit en bas les invités paniqués tandis que le reste de la fratrie était entrain de combattre plusieurs ennemies qui étaient habillés comme des serveurs. Le coup classique ! Levant les yeux au ciel, elle regarda Katakuri :

\- Qu'es ce que je disait ! Hum ?

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je reconnais ce genre de tactique. Souffla la jeune femme médusée. C'est impossible, cela ne peut pas être eux.

\- Qui donc ? Insista Katakuri.

\- Plus tard. Répondit Werewolf en prenant son couteau. Encore une chose, le tireur, il nous le faut vivant. Peu importe ses blessures, il doit respirer encore.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Désoler, mais je ne peux pas me contenter de ça, chérie.

\- Grrr ! Ne m'appelez pas comme ça malgré le fait que l'on soit mariés. Et pour répondre à votre question, le tireur est le chef. Les autres peuvent bien crever mais lui, il nous le faut vivant.

\- Je vois. Très bien, je préviendrais les autres.

\- Bien. Sur ceux, on se retrouve en bas ! Bye !

\- Werewolf !

Katakuri vit la jeune femme sauté dans le vide avant qu'il n'ai pu la retenir. S'approchant du bord, il la vit descendre en utilisant son couteau avant de sauter en faisant un salto en arrière pour atterrir sur le sol avant de disparaître de sa vue. Levant les yeux au ciel, il sauta à sa suite avant de se précipité vers sa mère en faisant une glissade pour se mettre devant elle, Mogura dans sa main droite. Celle-ci d'ailleurs était très en colère que sa Tea Party soit de nouveau gâchée.

\- Qu'es ce qui passe bordel ?! Katakuri, où est Werewolf ?

\- On a un plus gros problème ! C'est une situation que l'on a pas anticipé Mama !

\- Hein ?

\- Moi même, je ne l'ai pas vu venir et je n'ai rien pu faire !

\- Quoi ? Que racontes tu donc mon fils ? Qui sont ces hommes qui ont ruiné ma Tea Party ?

\- L'attaque dans les sources chaudes...Cela ne peut être que ça !

\- Quel rapport avec...

\- Le tireur ne doit pas mourir. Coupa Katakuri.

\- Hein ?

\- Le tireur qui a ruiné ta Tea Party, il ne doit pas mourir Mama.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Qu'es ce que cela peut faire s'il meure mon fils !

\- Werewolf le connaît apparemment et il semblerait qu'il soit le chef. Lui seul pourra nous dire pourquoi il a ruiné ta Tea Party Mama ! Raconta Katakuri.

\- Retrouve le alors ! Tonna Big Mom avant que son fils ne s'élance à la recherche du tireur. Zeus !

\- Oui Mama !

\- Prometheus !

\- Bien Mama !

Armée de ses deux homis en mode « cruels », Big Mom attaqua plusieurs ennemies qui furent soit brûlés soit électrocutés. Pendant ce temps, Werewolf courut à travers ce chaos pour chercher le tireur. A un moment, elle entendit une balle qui la toucha à la jambe gauche, lui faisant serrer les dents pour ensuite se cacher derrière une table qu'elle renversa. Ce tenant la jambe, la jeune femme coupa le bas de sa robe pour exposer la blessure. Fort heureusement, ce n'était qu'une éraflure. Coupant le reste de la robe, elle découpa une bande qu'elle mit sur sa blessure avant de lever la tête pour la baisser de nouveau pour évité un tir.

\- Fait chier !

\- Werewolf ! Cria Galette. Aïe !

\- GALETTE ! Hurla Werewolf en voyant sa belle-sœur qui s'écroula par terre en se tenant l'épaule.

Se mettant accroupie, elle se mit à courir d'une façon assez animal pour se coucher sur Galette et lancer son couteau qui fit mouche puisqu'elle entendit en « aaah ». Aidant la jeune femme, elle les emmena derrière une table pour voir sa blessure qui était une égratignure. Coupant un morceau de sa robe, elle pansa celle de Galette qui cria :

\- Wereowolf ! Tu saignes.

\- Hein ? Oh ce n'est rien !

\- Mais...

\- Chut ! Reste là pour le moment, moi je vais aller voir s'il est K .O.

\- Tu as du le tuer à mon avis.

\- Non. Il faut qu'il reste en vie. C'est le chef, lui seul à des informations que les sous-fifres ne connaissant pas.

\- Je comprend. Tiens prend ça. Déclara Galette en lui tendant un pistolet.

\- Merci. A tout de suite.

Prenant le pistolet, Werewolf avança jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait envoyé son couteau. Bien entendu sur son chemin, des ennemies essayèrent de lui barrer la route mais ils finirent tous au sol. La jeune femme arriva à l'endroit où le tireur se tenait mais hélas, elle ne trouva que son couteau et des traces de sang. Le prenant, elle se mit à le traquer suivant les traces de sang jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Se baissant, Werewolf posa la main sur le sol avant de relever vivement la tête pour éviter une épée qui allait s'abattre sur sa tête. Roulant sur le dos, elle réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds pour se mettre à tirer sur l'homme qui esquiva tous les tirs avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le torse. Le coup l'envoya valdinguer en arrière lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Voulant se relever, un pied l'en empêcha avant de voir l'ombre d'une épée qui allait s'abattre sur elle.

\- _Meure !_

Pour autant, alors qu'il allait abattre son épée, il se retint pour éviter quelque chose de gluant arriver sur lui avant de s'enfuir. Se mettant sur ses coudes, Werewolf tourna la tête pour voir arriver Katakuri qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour la relever. Une fois debout, la jeune femme recula en arrière tout en l'engueulant :

\- J'avais pas besoins de votre aide !

\- Mais oui, bien sur.

\- Vous...

Werewolf ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une lance arriva dans sa direction. Fort heureusement Katakuri l'attrapa pour la briser en deux avant d'envoyer du mochi sur le visage d'un ennemie qui s'étouffa. Secouant la tête, la jeune femme se reprit pour essayer de rattraper se proie qui n'était pas très loin et qui essayait de fuir. Malheureusement, Werewolf vit Opéra s'approcher de sa proie pour essayer de le tuer. Criant à pleins poumon, elle tenta de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable :

\- Opéra ! Non !

\- Cream monster !

\- HAAAAAAAA ! Hurla un homme.

\- L'abruti ! Pesta Werewolf.

La jeune femme se précipita vers son beau-frère pour lui donner un coup de poing qui le fit tomber en arrière faisant cesser son attaque et relâcha le tireur qui s'effondra au sol, gravement blessé. Se tenant devant Opéra, en le toisant d'un air mauvais, la jeune femme lui balança :

\- Espèce abruti ! J'espère pour toi qu'il est encore en vie !

\- Mais...fa.

\- La ferme ! Rugit la jeune femme.

Le laissant, elle s'approcha du tireur qu'elle reconnut très bien. Posant son pied sur son épaule blessée, elle appuya dessus faisant crier l'homme qui se tordit de douleur sous son pied avant de se calmer. Baissant la tête, elle le regarda avant de dire dans une langue inconnue :

\- _Cible ?_

\- _Ma...mar...mariée. Buarg !_

\- _Commanditaire ?_

-...

\- _Commanditaire !_ Hurla Werewolf en appuyant plus sur la blessure.

\- _Sh...buarg !_

Malheureusement, l'homme mourut à cause de l'attaque d'Opéra. Retenant sa respiration, serrant les poings, Werewolf retira son pied pour le poser doucement, bien trop doucement au sol. D'une voix froide, elle dit :

\- Opéra !

\- Oui fa ?

Tournant la tête à demi vers son beau-frère, Werewolf lui lança un regard noir avant de se précipité vers lui pour donner un coup de pied violent dans l'estomac, le mettant par la même occasion par terre. Le fils de Big Mom fut étonné par la colère de sa belle-sœur qui posa brutalement son pied sur son ventre tout en disant :

\- Sais tu ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- J'ai juste éliminé un ennemie fa ! Ouag !

\- Pas n'importe quel ennemie abruti ! Cet homme que tu viens de tuer était le chef ! Déclara Werewolf en enfonçant plus profondément son pied.

\- Buarg !

\- Le seul qui aurait pu nous dire qui l'a envoyer ici ! Et toi...

\- Uggg !

\- TU VIENS DE LE TUER ! Hurla Werewolf en enlevant son pied pour donner un coup de pied dans le visage d'Opéra pour l'envoyez valser plus loin.

\- Et comment le sais tu ? Intervint Katakuri qui arriva quelques minutes après suivit du reste de la fratrie et de Big Mom.

Ne regardant personne, la jeune femme revint vers le cadavre pour se pencher vers lui tout en tirant son couteau. Là, elle trancha du cou jusqu'au bras gauche le vêtement qu'il portait pour révéler un immense tatouage assez complexe. Se relevant, elle pointa l'œuvre d'art de sa lame en disant :

\- Ce tatouage est la marque d'un groupe d'assassin nommé « les tueurs de l'ombre » dont le chef se nomme Shu Maguri et qui ce trouve être cet homme. Ce groupe était notre principal concurrent, Caleb connaissait leur langue et nous l'avons tous apprise. Ce fils de pute avait faillit me tuer lors de certaines de nos missions. Je me demande bien ce qu'il foutait là.

\- Moi aussi ! Intervint Big Mom. Il aurait mérité de souffrir pour avoir causer ce désastre !

\- Il y pourtant quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Annonça Werewolf. Personne n'est au courant que les « Wild Hunter » sont morts et malgré nos « différents », Shu ne se serait pas déplacé en personne avec ses hommes pour venir me mettre une balle dans la tête. Pas contre une certaine somme d'argent. De plus une seule autre personne est courant que je suis en vie par le biais de l'annonce du mariage.

\- Shadow. Termina Katakuri.

\- En effet. Avec l'attaque perpétrée aux sources chaudes qui à mon avis était organisée sur son ordre et celle là, cela fait deux échecs. A mon avis d'autres viendront mais pas de suite. Nous serons trop sur nos gardes. Déclara Werewolf.

\- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à toi ? Demanda Poire.

\- Si je le savais. Répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce Shadow devra payer pour avoir fait du mal à un membre de mon équipage ! Gronda Big Mom. Et pour avoir ruiné ma Tea Party !

\- Elle n'est pas tellement ruiné Mama. Intervint Smoothie. Bien que les invités ont été évacués, le gâteau lui est intact.

\- Oui, tu as raison ma chère fille. Allons donc mangé un morceau de « Wedding Cake » ! Déclara Big Mom, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Elle est sérieuse là ? S'étonna Werewolf en écartant les bras. Qui voudrais manger dans un lieu où les tables sont renversées et le sol couvert de cadavre ?

\- Viens, au lieu de discuté. Intima Katakuri en lui prenant le bras gauche.

\- Aïe ! Grimaça la jeune femme.

\- Hum ? Ton bras...

\- Ça va OK ? J'ai connue pire. Hum, Shu ne pas louper quand même. Ah c'est pas vrai !

\- Compote ! Préviens Mama que l'on arrivera plus tard. Werewolf doit soigner une blessure.

\- Bien mon frère.

\- Tch ! Aïe !

\- Laisse moi faire.

\- Ne me...

\- Silence ! Coupa Katakuri. Nous sommes mariés à présent, tu es ma femme donc j'ai le droit de te toucher. Maintenant ferme là un peu pendant que je couvre ta blessure.

\- Grrrr !

\- Inutile de grogner.

Le général sucré fit de son mieux pour comprimer la blessure avant de se lever pour ensuite prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci surprise s'accrocha à son écharpe pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre avant d'enlever ses mains sous le regard qu'il lui lançait. Il n'avait pas oublié « l'incident » d' il y a cinq jours. Croisant les bras, elle attendit qu'il veuille bien la faire descendre. Au grand désarroi de Werewolf, il ne la reposa pas par terre. Non, son époux la fit s'asseoir sur sa jambe gauche tout en la tenant contre son torse afin qu'elle ne tombe pas lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir sur une chaise. La jeune femme semblait minuscule assise comme cela sur sa jambe mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'énerva. Ce qui l'énerva c'était justement d'être assise sur sa jambe à lui et d'être tout prêt de lui ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il la punissait pour avoir essayer de voir ce qu'il cachait sous son écharpe. D'ailleurs, il ne mangea rien durant les minutes qui suivirent. Werewolf reçut une assiette avec une part de gâteau qui était vraiment délicieux mais Kaktauri patientait juste le temps qu'elle termine et de recevoir la permission de Big Mom de partir. Celle-ci d'ailleurs était vraiment heureuse de manger le gâteau malgré les cadavres se trouvant encore sur le sol. Cela donnait une ambiance de Tea Party des Enfers.

\- Mama mama ! Ce gâteau était vraiment bon ! Je n'ai jamais rien mangé de plus succulent ! N'es ce pas Werewolf.

\- En effet.

\- Bien maintenant tu fais parti intégrante de la famille. J'attends de toi des choses en échange de ta vie sauve.

\- Quelles genres de choses ? Demanda Werewolf suspicieuse.

\- Tu le sauras demain ma chère belle-fille. Mama mama ! Pour le moment, je pense que tu as envie d'aller te changer afin de profiter de ton cher époux.

\- Guark !

\- Mama ! Intervint Katakuri.

\- Oh ! Excuse moi mon chéri, je ne voulais pas choquée ta femme. Vous pouvez vous retirez maintenant tous les deux. Tes frères et sœurs s'occuperont du bazar. Mama mama !

\- A...attendez...Commença Werewolf qui rougissait.

\- Profité bien de votre nuit de noce ! Coupa Big Mom.

Werewolf ne put dire d'autre mots que déjà elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans les bras de Katakuri qui l'emmenait à l'intérieur du château. A un moment, elle se boucha les oreilles quand elle entendit ses beaux-frères charriés leur frangin sur sa futur nuit de noce. Werewolf dû serrer les dents pour ne pas craquer et leur envoyer une salve de haki des rois dans la tronche ce qui ne gêna pas son mari qui s'arrêta à un moment pour tourner à demi la tête. Celui-ci lança une salve de haki des rois sur ses frères avant de tourner la tête pour rejoindre sa chambre avec sa femme. Dans l'assemblée, les filles de Big Mom rirent de leur frères à cause de la réaction de leur grand frère.

Alors qu'il marchait, il dût s'arrêter quand Werewolf lui attrapa un bout de son écharpe afin d'attirer son attention. Attention que Katakuri lui accorda en baissant la tête avec un regard troublant. Le fait qu'elle touche son écharpe le mettait mal à l'aise et il voulait de suite qu'elle lui demande ce qu'elle voulait pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur chemin. Elle ne dit qu'un mot :

\- Posez moi !

\- Hum ?

\- Je peux marché toute seule. Pas besoins de me porter, je ne suis pas faible !

Katakuri vit dans son regard qu'elle était déterminée. Il pouvait néanmoins la comprendre puisqu'elle n'était pas comme les autres femmes. Fermant un moment les yeux, il les rouvris avant de se baisser pour la poser délicatement sur le sol avant de se relever. Une fois que ses pieds eurent toucher le sol, Werewolf releva le buste avant de regarder son époux pour ensuite le remercier d'un hochement de la tête. Tournant sur elle même, elle reprit la marche suivit de Katakuri. Aucun mot ne fut dit entre les deux, Werewolf se frotta les bras parce qu'elle commençait à un peu à avoir froid. Dès que le couple furent devant la porte, la jeune femme déglutit péniblement avant de s'avancer pour l'ouvrir mais la voix du général sucré la fit stopper.

\- Attend.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui entre en premier.

\- Pourquoi donc ? S'interrogea Werewolf perplexe.

\- Connaissant mes frères, je les soupçonnes de nous avoir fait une « surprise » pour notre nuit de noce.

\- C'est sensé me faire peur ? Non parce que là c'est vraiment ridicule.

\- Très bien. Mais je t'aurais prévenu.

Lui lançant un drôle regard, elle haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir la porte pour se figer net en écarquillant les yeux tout en reculant pour buter contre les jambes de Katakuri. Celui-ci avait levé les yeux au ciel devant la spectacle que lui offrait sa chambre. Werewolf déglutit en disant :

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ah...mes frères. Soupira Katakuri.

La chambre avait été décorée de ballons roses, de guirlandes, de serpentins et une banderole avec marqué « JOYEUSE NUIT DE NOCE FRANGIN ! » qui trônait au dessus du lit. Soufflant un bon coup, Katakuri s'avança, dépassant la jeune femme qui se ressaisit pour le suivre en fermant la porte. La chambre du pirate était composée d'un lit gigantesque, d'une grande armoire et d'une pièce dont la porte était fermée pour le moment. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, après tout Werewolf n'avait jamais été avec un homme. Plus simplement, elle n'avait jamais côtoyé d'être humain et donc elle croisa les bras. Alors qu'il enleva la banderole pour la jeter plus loin, le pirate tourna à demi la tête pour voir sa futur femme qui avait croisé les bras. Comprenant de suite son malaise, il lui dit :

\- Tu peux aller prendre un bain pour te nettoyer et te détendre. Le temps que je nettoie ce bazar. C'est la porte sur ta gauche.

\- D'ac...d'acc...d'accord.

Très confuse, elle s'exécuta pour entrer dans la salle de bain qui était immense avant d'en refermé la porte. Bien plus grand que celle de son ancienne chambre en effet. La baignoire était creusée à même le sol avec deux robinets avec des marches qui menaient à l'intérieur. Ouvrant les robinets, elle prit deux serviettes très grandes pour elle. Werewolf commença à se déshabiller quand un paquet rouge attira son attention sur le rebord du lavabo. Arrêtant ses gestes, elle se dirigea vers le paquet pour l'ouvrir avant de lâcher le couvercle. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un vêtement, ou plutôt une tenu sexy rouge et noire. Se souvenant de sa sortie lors de l'achat de sa robe, Werewolf avait remarqué qu'il manquait quelques une de ses belles-sœurs. Là, elle comprit de suite. Ses belles-sœurs lui avait achetées un dessous sexy et cela ce confirma avec un mot qu'elle trouva où il était marqué : « Pour ta nuit de noce ! Tes belles-sœurs ». Ne pouvant se retenir, Werewolf hurla presque tout en lâchant la carte :

\- Oh non ! Pas question ! Il est hors de question que je mette ça ! Jamais de la vie !

Alerter par sa voix, Katakuri se rapprocha de la porte pour venir poser sa main dessus. D'une voix calme il demanda :

\- Tout va bien chérie ?

\- Je vous est déjà dit de ne pas m'appelez comme ça ! Rugit la jeune femme. Laissez moi tranquille !

Katakuri sourit sous son écharpe en s'écartant de la porte pour de nouveau retourner à sa besogne. Néanmoins, il se promit une chose, il ferait en sorte de faire payer ses frères pour cette blague idiote. Dès que sa chambre eut retrouvée son aspect neutre comme il l'aimait, Katakuri se sentit mieux. Enlevant sa veste en cuir, il la déposa sur un fauteuil avant de s'y asseoir attendant que sa femme sorte de la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, ayant comprit de par son comportement qu'elle n'a jamais été avec un homme. Pour passer le temps, il prit le croc qu'il fit tourner dans sa main tout en croisant ses jambes. Dans la salle de bain, Werewolf enleva ce qui restait de sa robe de mariée ainsi que de son maquillage pour entrer dans l'eau chaude. Ses blessures la firent souffrir un peu mais elle s'y habitua très vite. S'asseyant sur l'avant dernière marche, la jeune femme croisa ses bras autour de ses jambes tout en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle se mit à réalisé la situation, elle était maintenant membre de l'équipage de Big Mom qui allait sûrement l'utilisé à cause de son sixième sens et elle était mariée à l'un de ses fils. Qui d'après ce qu'elle avait put glané était l'un des trois généraux sucré avec Smoothie et Cracker, avait une prime très élevé : 1 milliard et 57 millions de Berry's ! C'était une prime inimaginable pour un pirate mais il l'a méritait bien. Werewolf s'en rappelait chaque jour depuis un mois avec la cicatrice au niveau de son abdomen du côté gauche. Celle-ci avait bien guérie, marquant son corps à jamais, une autre personne aurait flippé devant une telle blessure. Sauf que Werewolf était différente, son corps était marqué de blessures diverses ainsi que son squelette. Chaque blessures avaient sa propre histoire, montraient son parcours dans la nature. Pour autant deux blessures la rendaient très fière de ce qu'elle était, sa griffure à l'avant bras droit et celle infligéé par Katakuri. Elle ne lui dirait jamais en face bien sur, pour autant, la jeune femme était vraiment fière d'avoir cette blessure sur elle. Ne voulant pas sortir de suite et comme la baignoire ressemblait à une piscine pour elle, Werewolf se leva pour plonger avant de revenir à la surface.

La jeune femme fit quelques mouvement de nage avant de revenir vers les marches. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière, son regard lorgna sur des bouteilles qui se trouvaient au bord. Repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit et le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant mariés, Werewolf en profita pour utiliser ses produits intimes. Prenant la bouteille de shampoing, elle l'ouvrit pour sentir l'odeur qui lui rappelait la forêt, typiquement masculin mais qui était agréable. Certes, elle aurait pu s'abstenir mais elle avait vraiment besoins de se laver. Une fois ses cheveux rincé, la jeune femme passa à son corps dont l'odeur qui sortait de la bouteille sentait le pin mélangé aux cristaux marin. Prenant son temps, s'enivrant de l'odeur de pin qui fit qu'elle se crut en pleine forêt mais aussi au bord de la mer, la jeune femme perdit la notion du temps. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un coup sec donné à la porte qui la fit glissée de la marche et plonger dans l'eau.

Refaisant surface, elle cracha de l'eau, toussota, nagea vers le bord pour reprendre son souffle. Un autre coup retentit, s'essuyant les yeux, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer d'une manière froide :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu en met du temps.

\- Et alors ? Laissez moi tranquille ! Rugit la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne peux pas retarder l'inévitable. Il faudra à un moment que tu sortes de là.

\- Grrr !

\- Je te laisse encore dix minutes. Si tu n'es pas sortit d'ici là, je viendrais te sortir moi même.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas ! S'offusqua Werewolf.

\- Oh que si ! Tu es ma femme maintenant. Ne l'oublie pas. Dix minutes.

\- Grrrr !

La jeune femme se calma lorsqu'elle entendit les pas s'éloigner de la porte. Fermant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que Katakuri n'avais pas tort. Il faudrait bien qu'à un moment où à un autre, elle sorte de la salle de bain pour l'affronter. Mais bien sur, Werewolf ne lui faciliterais pas la tâche. Si la jeune femme devait finir dans son lit, elle sortirait ses griffes et ses crocs pour se battre et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas comme ses anciennes partenaires de lit. Quelques minutes auparavant, Katakuri qui observait toujours le croc comme si l'objet allait lui révélé les secrets de sa femme avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir que la nuit était tombée et qu'elle était toujours dans la salle de bain. Poussant un soupir, il absorba le croc dans son corps avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte. Il donna un coup sec avant d'entendre un « PLOUF » suivit ensuite d'un échange houleux entre sa femme et lui. Retournant s'asseoir, il attendit. Dix minutes, voilà le délai qu'il lui avait accordé avant d'entré dans la salle de bain pour venir la chercher. Se rasseyant, il sortit de nouveau le croc attendant qu'elle sorte d'elle même de la salle de bain.

Après l'ultimatum de Katakuri, Werewolf resta dans l'eau à nager car elle ne voulait pas sortir. Sauf qu'à un moment, l'eau devient froide ce qui fit qu'elle dût sortir. En sortant, elle prit une serviette dont elle s'enroula entièrement dedans telle une couverture se séchant rapidement. Seulement, le timing fut dépassé depuis un moment alors qu'elle se séchait. Enlevant le bout de serviette qui lui couvrait la tête, Werewolf se leva en tenant fermement les pans de serviette contre son corps. Une fois levé, la jeune femme sentait qu'on l'observait et elle avait raison. Tournant la tête à demi, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Katakuri qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, torse nu, bras croisé, l'air impatient. Choquée, elle recula avant de marché sur un pan de la serviette qui la fit tomber en arrière dans une « mare » de serviette rouge s'étalant sur le sol. Plissant les yeux devant ce spectacle, Katakuri se mit en marche doucement, ses éperons cliquetant à chacun de ses pas alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa femme. Se mettant sur les coudes, la jeune femme vit qu'il se tenait devant elle l'air impassible. Serrant les dents, elle rapprocha ses jambes contre elle ainsi que les pans de la serviette tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Soudain, il arriva une chose que la jeune femme n'avait pas prévu.

En effet Katakuri se baissa pour ensuite lui toucher le visage avec son index dans un geste de douceur. Ce geste surpris Werewolf qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle aurait pensé qu'il profiterait de la situation mais non. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Lui prenant le menton, Katakuri lui inclina la tête afin qu'elle puisse regarder ses yeux sans se dérober. De sa voix grave, il annonça juste :

\- Tu es vierge n'es ce pas ?

\- Guh ! Grrr ! Riposta Werewolf en serrant les pans de la serviette.

\- Tu n'a pas à me répondre, cela ce vois dans ton comportement. Sache une chose, je suis peut être un pirate mais je n'ai jamais prise une femme de force.

\- Comme si j'allais vous croire sur parole !

\- Peut m'importe ! Néanmoins je tiens à te prévenir, je peux être un mari doux comme je peux être très cruel. Ta blessure à l'abdomen en ai la preuve.

\- Pff ! Comme si cela pouvait me faire peur ! Riposta Werewolf qui malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulais rien lui dire dû tout balancer. Cette blessure représente pour moi, le fait qu'un jour je pourrais vous surpassez malgré votre prime de plus d'1 milliard et 57 millions de Berry's. Personne n'est fort éternellement. Un jour, on trouve un adversaire encore plus fort que soit même.

\- Fum ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi je peux être capable. Notre combat dans le monde des miroirs n'était rien comparé à ce que je pourrais faire si jamais tu te montres désobéissante envers moi ou Mama ! Sache le !

Werewolf pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il ne plaisantait pas un seul instant. Malgré son regard sérieux, elle pouvait voir une lueur dangereuse au fond de ses prunelles. Exactement comme le mâle alpha de son ancienne meute. Pour autant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait ou attendait d'elle en ce moment. Baissant le regard à un moment, Werewolf les releva pour voir son croc qu'il suspendit devant ses yeux. Le toisant, elle lui demanda suspicieuse :

\- Qu'es ce que vous voulez ?

\- J'ai un marché à te proposé.

\- Lequel ?

\- Un petit combat avec comme enjeu ton croc. Si tu arrives à me battre, je te rendrais ton croc et ne te toucherais pas, du moins cette nuit. Malgré le fait que tu devras dormir avec moi.

\- Et si jamais, je n'y arrive pas ? Demanda Werewolf malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

\- Et bien, si tu n'y arrive pas, nous profiterons de notre nuit noce. Une nuit dont tu t'en souviendra, je te le promet.

\- Et les chevilles vont bien ? Pas trop enflées ! Railla la jeune femme qui ne le croyait qu'à moitié.

\- Je suis très sérieux, chérie. Annonça Katakuri qui avait rapproché son visage de celui de la jeune femme.

\- Très bien mais j'ai juste une condition alors et ce malgré le gagnant. Je ne veux plus que vous m'appeliez « ma chérie » ! Plus jamais !

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- (grognement menaçant).

\- Chut ! Inutile de grogner. Je veux bien t'accorder cette faveur. Mais uniquement celle-là.

\- Merci. Remercia Werewolf qui était sérieuse. Alors j'accepte le combat.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement, Katakuri se prit la serviette dans les yeux tandis que Werewolf, nue, se précipita sur son ancienne robe de mariée et sur son couteau pour se cacher afin de prendre le temps de se couvrir. Arrachant le morceau de serviette avec rage de s'être fait avoir, le pirate se releva pour retrouver la jeune femme tout en remettant le croc à l'intérieur de son corps. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le meuble où se trouvait le robinet, il vit une silhouette couverte de blanc sortir de sa cachette armé d'un couteau dont il bloqua le poignet. Werewolf avait la poitrine couverte de son corset, ses jambes étaient nues avec juste un long morceau couvrant son entrejambe et elle n'avais pas remit ses mitaines. La voyant ainsi, Katakuri eut du mal à avoir les idées claires. Il dut lutter pour ne pas lui arracher ce qu'elle portait pour la prendre immédiatement malgré le deal.

Crispant la mâchoire, Werewolf essaya de se dégager mais ce fut vain. Plantant alors les ongles de son autre main assez profondément dans le bras de son époux, elle prit appui dessus pour se propulser afin de lui donner un coup sous le menton qui le fit reculer. Suite au coup, il lâcha le poignet de la jeune femme qui atterrit souplement au sol pour resté accroupie tandis que Katakuri se massa le menton avant de reprendre contenance. Serrant les poings, il allait lui envoyer une de ses attaques quand Werewolf fila vers la chambre à toute vitesse, évitant de justesse l'attaque. Ne se pressant pas, le général sucré sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il tourna doucement la tête pour essayer de deviner où se cachait Werewolf. S'avançant, il se tenait sur ses gardes ne se doutant pas que caché derrière son fauteuil se trouvait sa femme qui guettait le bon moment pour surgir. Le voyant à un moment s'arrêter, la jeune femme grimpa jusqu'au dossier avant de prendre appuie pour sauter, couteau en avant. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne pour chopper en plein vol ses poignets tout en tournant sur lui même à cause de l'élan. Suspendu par les poignets, Werewolf essaya de s'en dégager avant que son époux ne lui lâche un des deux poignets pour la rapprocher plus de son visage.

\- Veux tu renoncer ?

\- Jamais !

De sa main libre, elle tenta de le griffer. Seulement, ce geste aura des conséquences auquel Werewolf n'avait pas pensé. En effet, alors qu'elle tenta de le griffer, Katakuri baissa la tête vivement en arrière ce qui fit que la main de la jeune femme toucha pratiquement le morceau d'écharpe près de sa bouche. Ce mouvement eut pour effet qu'il écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre en colère. Réalisant son geste qui n'était pas volontaire, la jeune femme sentit dans tout son échine, un danger imminent. La rapprochant de lui, il lui parla de suite d'une voix dur :

\- Il m'a semblé t'avoir dit, de ne jamais recommencer !

\- C'était pas volontaire. Je...

\- Silence !

Ni une, ni deux, il la balança au niveau du lit où elle rebondit sur le matelas lâchant par la même occasion son couteau avant de se remettre accroupie pour toiser le pirate qui irradiait de colère. Elle n'avais pas menti, son geste n'avait pas été volontaire. Werewolf n'avait pas voulut toucher son écharpe mais cela Katakuri ne voulut pas l'entendre. Tendant son bras, celui-ci s'allongea à cause de son mochi qui frappa de plein fouet la jeune femme qui fut propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce, son dos touchant le mur. S'écroulant au sol, Werewolf grimaça essayant de se relever avant de se prendre un autre coup qui la fit s'écrouler au sol sur le ventre.

\- Buaf !

Des cliquetis métalliques se firent entendre alertant la jeune femme que son époux approchait. Se levant avec difficulté, elle le toisa alors qu'il lui prit le devant du corset la soulevant du sol. S'accrochant aux doigts de Katakuri, Werewolf écarquilla les yeux devant son regard intense.

\- Tu as perdu ! Abandonne !

\- Non !

Mettant ses mains derrière son cou, Werewolf défit les lanières suivit des lacets sur le côté le plus vite possible avant de lever les bras. Une fois le corset assez lâche, la jeune femme se laissa glisser pour atterrir au sol sous le regard surpris de Katakuri. Malheureusement, dans sa « chute », elle se blessa avec le pique de la genouillère avant d'être sur le sol. Se tenant la jambe, elle essaya de se relever avant de chuter. En effet, la blessure était assez profonde ce qui limita son évasion. A ce moment là, Werewolf comprit qu'elle avait perdu leur deal ce qui la fit rager au plus au point. Rampant sur le sol, elle se mit contre le mur, jambe droite replié pour poser sa tête laissant sa jambe gauche dépliée. Des larmes de rage commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, la jeune femme comprit à ce moment que malgré sa détermination, le fait qu'elle soit une survivante, il se peut qu'elle ne puisse jamais récupérer son croc de loup. Cela la frustra énormément ! Envoyant valser le corset, Katakuri vit la jeune femme prostré contre le mur, jambe droite repliée alors que la gauche saignait assez abondamment. Mais ce qui le troubla encore plus fut de l'entendre pleuré. D'habitude, elle ne pleurait jamais. S'avançant, il s'agenouilla vers Werewolf avant de lui caresser les cheveux ce qui la fit relever la tête vivement. Croisant le regard sérieux du pirate, cela la mit plus en rogne dû au fait qu'elle pensait qu'il la trouvait pathétique. Crispant ses doigts, la jeune femme tenta de le griffer au visage.

Lui prenant le poignet, il ne la lâcha pas malgré ses protestations, ses grognements, le fait qu'elle tenta de planter ses griffes dans son visage. Werewolf s'arrêta dû à la fatigue et à cause de sa blessure qui la tenaillait grandement. Soufflant, elle baissa la tête ainsi que son bras de n'avoir pas pu réussir à remporter le combat. Voyant qu'elle se « rendait », Katakuri lui lâcha le poignet pour lorgner sur sa blessure qui saignait encore. Fermant un instant les yeux, il les rouvrit pour ensuite s'approcher de la jeune femme qui recula vivement pour se cogner contre le mur tout en grognant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche surtout qu'elle se rendit compte que n'ayant plus son corset, il pouvait lorgner sa poitrine. Rabattant vivement ses mains sur sa poitrine, Werewolf se mit sur le côté pour essayer de ce fondre dans le mur comme pour disparaître. Devant l'attitude qu'elle lui offrait, celui d'un animal blessé et acculé, il poussa un soupir avant de la prendre vivement dans ses bras pour ensuite la soulever.

\- Lâchez moi ! Ne me...

\- Arrête de gigoter ! Tu vas encore plus aggraver ta blessure à la jambe. Coupa Katakuri d'une voix ferme.

\- Grrr !

La posant sur le lit délicatement, il se retourna pour prendre sa veste qu'il tendit à Werewolf qui la prit vivement afin de couvrir ses seins en grognant. Levant les yeux au ciel, Katakuri regarda attentivement la blessure pour ensuite souffler d'exaspération.

\- Tu es vraiment inconsciente des fois ! Quelle idée de faire ce que tu as fait, tu aurais pu te faire encore plus mal.

\- Grrrr !

\- Inutile de grogner ! Je reviens, ne bouge surtout pas.

Avant qu'il n'aille dans la salle de bain, il lui caressa les cheveux avant de se lever pour y aller. Serrant la veste contre elle, Werewolf en profita pour toucher le cuir avant de lever le vêtement vers son nez. L'odeur qui s'en dégagea enivra la jeune femme. Une odeur masculine, mélange de pin et de cristaux marin qui fit chaud au cœur à Werewolf. Entendant un bruit, elle leva la tête avant de baisser la veste quand elle vit son époux revenir avec de quoi la soigner. S'avançant vers le lit, il posa les pansements et les bouteilles de désinfectants avant de prendre la jambe blessée de son épouse. Malgré les grognements et les petits cris dû à la douleur, il réussit à mettre un pansement qu'il solidifia avec son mochi pour éviter que la plaie ne se rouvre durant la nuit. Lui massant le mollet, il dit :

\- Pourquoi pleurais tu ?

\- Pour rien. Répondit Werewolf en essayant de dégager sa jambe.

\- Tu mens très mal. Répondit Katakuri en lui retenant la jambe.

De son autre main, il stoppa le coup de pied qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner. Lui tenant la cheville, il la lui caressa tendrement avant de lui reposer la jambe sur le bord du matelas. Délicatement, Katakuri fit remonté sa main jusqu'à son genoux pour ensuite aller plus haut avant que la jeune femme ne face un bond en arrière pour éviter qu'il ne la touche de nouveau. Werewolf se retrouva contre les oreillers acculé à la tête de lit avec la veste contre elle, remontant ses genoux au niveau de son visage. Se levant, Katakuri enleva ses gants avec calme pour les jeter dans la pièce, Werewolf le regardait faire sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer cette nuit. Quand elle le vit poser ses mains au niveau de sa ceinture, la jeune femme rougit avant de se retourner sur le côté gauche lui présentant ainsi son dos. La voyant lui tourner le dos, Katakuri resta calme tout en continuant à enlever le reste de ses vêtements qui finir par terre dans un bruit métallique. A chaque cliquetis, la jeune femme serra de plus en plus ses jambes contre elle tout en serrant la veste comme une bouée. Dès qu'il n'eut plus aucun bruit, elle sut qu'il ne portait plus rien.

Une fois nu, le pirate se rapprocha de son lit où se trouvait son épouse. Se mettant sur le matelas, il tendit doucement sa main droite pour attraper une cheville qu'il tira non pas pour amener la jeune femme vers lui mais pour qu'elle tende sa jambe ainsi que l'autre. Cela marcha puisqu'elle tendit ses jambes vers lui sans pour autant le regarder. Werewolf serra encore plus la veste contre sa poitrine baissant même la tête pour en sentir l'odeur qui la rassura. A un moment, elle eut la chair de poule quand elle sentit sa main gauche remonter sur son mollet puis sur sa cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose au dessus de hanche encore recouverte de tissu. Serrant fortement le tissu, Kakakuri tira dessus avec force si bien qu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Enlevant tous les morceaux, il se mit à observé avec admiration le corps nu de son épouse qui avait toujours le dos tourné à lui et qui tenait sa veste contre elle.

La voir comme cela avec sa veste, Katakuri la trouva magnifique malgré ses cicatrices, elle était belle. Mais d'une beauté que la nature avait fasciné à son image et qui n'était en rien comparable aux autres femmes qu'il avait connue dans le passé. Même s'il adorait la voir étaler sur sa veste, son vêtement le gênait pour ce qu'il comptait faire. Avançant sa main, à peine l'eut il posé sur le cuir que Katakuri sentit une petite douleur au niveau du poignet. Baissant les yeux, le pirate vit avec un certains amusement Werewolf qui était entrain de le mordre. Tirant un peu sur la veste, la jeune femme resserra ses dents sur sa prise.

\- Arrête de vouloir retardé l'inévitable.

\- Grr !

Faisant fit de son grognement, Katakuri lui prit la tête dans son autre main réussissant à lui faire lâcher prise alors qu'il enlevait sa veste en cuir pour la jeter sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Une fois que la veste en cuir lui fut enlevée, Werewolf essaya de ramper pour se mettre sous la couette afin d'échapper au regard brûlant de son époux. Malheureusement, il l'en empêcha en posant son dos contre le sien sans pour autant peser sur elle et mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Dès qu'elle sentit sa peau contre contre la sienne, Werewolf ne bougea plus d'un pouce. La jeune femme était tétanisée, voulant à tout prit mettre une barrière entre leur deux corps. Sentant son malaise, Katakuri lui massa les épaules délicatement avant de faire passer sa main droite sous son corps pour la mettre au niveau de sa poitrine dont il commença à taquiner le sein. Le contact de sa main ici, la fit cambré involontairement contre le torse musclé qui se trouvait derrière elle. Werewolf ne put s'empêcher alors de rougir tout en serrant les dents alors qu'il lui malaxait et taquinait son téton qui se mit à durcir sous ses doigts experts. A un moment, elle ne put empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres alors que la jeune femme plantait ses griffes dans les oreillers tout en gigotant dans tous les sens.

La voyant gigotée comme elle le faisait et le fait d'entendre des soupirs sortir de sa bouche, ravit le pirate qui continua afin de la mettre à l'aise pour la préparer. Alors qu'elle gémissait, Werewolf ne sentit pas l'autre main du pirate serpenté dans son dos pour venir ensuite se faufiler devant pour atteindre un endroit très sensible. Dès qu'elle sentit ses doigts se poser sur son entrejambe, Werewolf essaya de se révolter mais sa voix sonnait faux à cause du plaisirs qu'il lui faisait ressentir sur sa poitrine.

\- N...no...non...

\- Chut ! Laisse moi faire. Tu auras moins mal tout à l'heure.

\- No...non...ah...

\- Chut ! Laisse moi te montrer à quel point j'ai envie de toi, Werewolf.

\- Gni...ah...

Malgré ses protestations, Katakuri réussit à écarter ses lèvres pour y entrer un doigts faisant crisper un peu la jeune femme qui n'avait pas l'habitude. La jeune femme avait subis à toutes sortes de tortures mais là, elle ne pouvait résister. Il jouait avec son corps comme un musicien avec son instrument. Il savait exactement où la toucher pour la faire gémir, la faire se tordre dans tous les sens pour en réclamer plus, tout en faisant en sorte qu'elle puisse profiter et se détendre. A un moment, Werewolf serra les jambes sur la main du pirate non pas pour l'empêcher de continuer mais pour le sentir encore plus en elle.

\- Mmm...ah...ah...

La jeune femme à un moment se crispa en serrant ses poings sur le drap avant de pencher la tête en arrière pour hurler sa jouissance quitte à en pleurer tellement c'était bon. Baissant la tête contre l'oreiller, Werewolf souffla essayant de redescendre de son petite nuage surtout quand elle sentit les doigts se retirer de son intimité. Elle avait l'impression de se sentir vide. La jeune femme eut un sursaut de surprise quand elle sentit quelque chose de doux lui râper les omoplates. Puis tout doucement, les deux mains se rejoignirent sur son dos traçant des petits cercles lui donnant la chair de poule, la faisant frissonner. A un moment, Werewolf sentit ses hanches se faire soulever avant d'entendre un :

\- Pardonne moi.

\- Hein ?

Werewolf sentit une immense douleur lui transpercer tout le corps. La jeune femme se crispa comme jamais, des larmes de douleurs glissant sur ses joues. Ciara un jour lui avait fait un cour sur les relations sexuelle quand elle avait eut ses règles. Mais bon sang malgré les cours « théoriques », jamais la jeune femme ne se serait douter que cela faisait aussi mal la rupture de son hymen ! En tout cas une chose était sur à ce moment précis, Werewolf se disait que se prendre une balle ou un coup de couteau n'était rien comparer à ça ! A un moment, tellement elle avait mal, Werewolf tendit la main droite pour venir griffer la tête de lit dans un bruit de bois qui fit grogner Katakuri. Celui-ci devinant la douleur extrême de la jeune femme, lui caressa le dos pour la détendre avant de s'approcher de son cou qu'il massa avant de lui tourner la tête vers lui. Son visage était déformé par les larmes qui laissaient des traces mouillées sur ses joues. Ses yeux de loup avaient une teinte plus foncé dû à la douleur ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Katakuri qui était désolé qu'elle endure cela. De son pouce, il sécha les larmes sur ses joues avant de se pencher pour lui chatouiller le visage tout en murmurant :

\- Je suis désolé.

Cette simple phrase rassura la jeune femme qui semblait plus détendu avant de nouveau tourner la tête sur l'oreiller. Dès qu'il fut sur qu'elle c'était habituée à sa présence à l'intérieur d'elle, Katakuri commença à bouger les hanches d'abord doucement afin de calmer la douleur. Cela marcha puisqu' après la douleur, Werewolf sentait monter en elle une douce chaleur si bien qu'elle essaya de se caler au rythme du pirate. Au bout d'un moment, le plaisirs monta dans le corps de la jeune femme qui haletait, gémissait, ne reconnaissant plus sa voix, sortant des mots qui d'habitude n'oserait pas sortir.

\- Ah...hum...ah...

Ses gémissements étaient une pure musique pour Katakuri qui sentait que sa délivrance n'allait pas tarder à venir ainsi que la sienne. Par fierté, il voulait que ce soit elle qui se libère en première avant qu'il ne la suive. Ce qui arriva quelques minutes après car Werewolf hurla à plein poumon jouissance suivit de près par Katakuri qui se vida en elle et vit presque des étoiles. Haletante, la jeune femme ne pouvait plus parler, ne pouvait plus bouger, la fatigue remplaçant le plaisirs. S'enlevant délicatement du fourreau chaud, le pirate se mit sur le côté avant de tendre le bras gauche vers la jeune femme pour la ramener vers lui afin de les mettre tous les deux sous la couette pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Trop fatigué, Werewolf se laissa faire, telle une poupée de chiffon, ses paupières papillonnant contre la fatigue. Ce fut peine perdu car elle finit par s'endormir, faisant fit du pouce qui lui caressait le visage et des paroles qui lui furent prodiguées.

\- Dors Werewolf. Dors.

 _Sur une île du Nouveau Monde..._

Assise dans son fauteuil, une femme examina attentivement les flammes de la cheminée que sa servante avait allumé pour elle. Un verre d'alcool était dans sa main gauche qu'elle sirota de temps en temps en repensant à cette journée merdique. Deux attaques qui ont échoué toutes les deux ! D'abord cette première attaque où Werewolf était seule avec les filles de Big Mom puis celle des « tueurs de l'ombre » durant le mariage. Malgré ces deux attaques, la jeune femme était encore en vie. Mais comble de malheur, elle était maintenant mariée à l'un des fils de Big Mom ! Un de ses généraux sucrés, un pirate dont la prime était de 1 milliard et 57 millions de Berry's ! Cela ne pouvait pas être pire ! Se passant la main droite sur le visage, elle but d'une traite son verre avant de reporter son regard sur les flammes.

Pendant un bref instant, elle crut voir un visage familier. Un visage qui l'avait hanté toute sa vie et dont la descendance maintenant lui créait des ennuis. Pourquoi avait il fallut que Caleb achète cette fille ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas resté dans la nature qui l'a « élevée » ? Mais surtout pourquoi n'était elle pas morte avec le reste de sa foutue famille ? Se levant d'un bond, la femme jeta brutalement son verre dans les flammes avant de se retourner pour crier :

\- KIRA !

\- Oui madame ? Répondit la servante.

\- Allez me chercher ces deux idiots immédiatement !

\- Bien madame.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un couple apparut devant elle. De suite, elle leur ordonna :

\- Je ne sais pas comment mais vous allez me régler cette histoire ! Vous m'avez comprise ?

\- Sauf votre respect...Commença l'homme. Elle a survécut au deux attaques que vous aviez planifié. Je doute...

\- Silence ! Peu m'importe la situation que vous choisirez ! Peu importe le temps que cela vous prendra ! Ni les moyens que vous devrez utiliser ! Je veux Werewolf morte ! C'est comprit ? Je veux qu'elle crève ! Réparer votre putain de bourde sur le champ ! Utilisez tout les moyens nécessaire, les sbires nécessaire mais sachez une chose. Et je ne plaisante absolument pas ! Si vous tentez de fuir, je vous retrouverais quoi qu'il m'en coûte. A moins bien sur que vous vouliez que ce soit Werewolf, son mari ou encore Big Mom qui vous attrape ? Dans ce cas là, il ne vous restera plus qu'à faire vos prières. Car je doute qu'ils vous laissent en vie contrairement à moi qui vous torturait avant de vous mettre une balle dans la tête !

\- Nous ferons ce que vous voudrez.

\- Bien. Sortez de ma vue maintenant. Allez !

Lorsque le couple sortie, la femme se rapprocha des flammes pour ensuite tendre la main sur le bord de la cheminée où trônait une vieille photo. Sur cette photo se trouvait deux jeunes femmes radicalement différentes dont la plus jeune avait un regard pour le moins unique que l'on ne retrouvait pas habituellement chez un être humain. A ce jour, il n'existait qu'une seule autre personne qui avait ce regard étrange. La femme, déterminée, la sortie du cadre avant de la jeter au flamme sans le moindre remord. Tout en regardant le morceau de papier être brûlé par les flammes, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Pourquoi fallait il qu'il te choisisse ? Hein ? Tout cela aurait pu se terminer autrement s'il ne t'avait pas choisit Yué ! Maintenant, je vais réparer l'erreur que j'ai commise il y a de cela 14 ans.

 _Sur l'île Tougato..._

 _Flash Back..._

 _Dans un petit bois, une petite fille était entrain de jouer de courir à travers les arbres. Sautant par dessus une racine, roulant dans un champ de fleur tout en riant à gorge déployer. Alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le dos, un bruit de craquement la fit relever la tête. Tournant la tête à gauche, elle vit plusieurs silhouettes s'approcher. Prenant peur, la petite fille alla se cacher derrière un gros arbre. Sortant doucement la tête, elle vit une drôle de scène se dérouler devant ses petits yeux. Une grande louve était entrain de se battre contre un autre animal. La louve menait le combat malgré un grand handicap._

 _En effet, la louve était enceinte et semblait avoir très mal au ventre à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas. Au bout d'un moment, la louve gagna le combat avant de s'éloigner pour se coucher brutalement sur le flan tout en grognant. La petite fille pouvait l'entendre grogner et donner des coups de pattes dans le vide comme si elle poussait contre un ennemie Voulant s'approcher, elle se rétracta quand une vois de femme l'appela au loin. Tournant la tête, elle voulut partir mais en même temps, sa curiosité lui dictait d'aller voir. C'est pourquoi, la petite fille désobéit et se dirigea vers la louve qui grognait toujours malgré le fait que l'on appelait. S'approchant doucement, elle était au niveau de son regard quand la femelle releva vivement la tête tout en grognant pour toiser l'intrus qui était entrain de la déranger alors qu'elle mettait bas._

 _Surprise par le grognement, la fillette bascula en arrière pour se retrouver les fesses par terre. La femelle voyait qu'il s'agissait juste d'une petite fille. Reposant la tête sur le sol, la louve poussa pour extraire de son ventre son petit qui se mit à couiner, suivit d'un autre. Se remettant sur ses pieds, l'enfant s'approcha de la louve qui était quand même sur ses gardes mais laissa l'enfant s'approcher d'elle. Celle-ci fut émerveillée de voir les deux petits louveteaux entrain de téter leur mère. Elle voulut en toucher un quand un souffle chaud vint lui caresser les cheveux. Se retournant, la fillette vit un immense loup qui la toisait de manière très protectrice. Elle comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait du « père ». Déglutissant, elle recula avant de trébucher sur une racine qui la fit tomber sur le dos. Poussant des petits « aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe » elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard du mâle qui se trouvait devant elle. Fermant les yeux, la fillette attendant la décision de l'animal._

 _Cela semblait durer des heures. Au bout d'un moment, une voix vint tirer la fillette de sa frayeur. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit ou plutôt, elle ne vit pas le visage d'une femme qui semblait inquiète au son de sa voix à la place des loups qui avaient tous disparurent._

 _\- Ma chérie. Enfin te voilà. Cela des heures que l'on te cherche avec ton père._

 _-..., j'ai vu une louve. Elle ce battait avec un autre animal puis elle a accouché. Deux louveteaux. Puis le mâle est arrivé et..._

 _\- Chut ! … Aller viens on rentre !_

 _\- Mais … ! Bouda la petite fille._

 _\- Chut ! Mon ange ! Calma la jeune femme._

 _La petite fille essaya de regarder le visage floue de la jeune femme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Puis soudain le décor changea. A la place, le paysage joyeux se transforma en enfer ! Les flammes, les cris ! Tous cela en fut trop pour la petite fille ! Elle courait, courait, courait à en perdre haleine ! Soudain, son pied ce prit dans une racine qui la fit tomber en avant, roulant dans la neige froide avant qu'un choc ne retentisse contre son crâne lui faisant perdre connaissance._

 _Fin du Flash Back._

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Werewolf se demanda où elle était. Mettant sa main sur son visage, elle se tourna sur le côté pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage endormie de Katakuri. La jeune femme se raidit d'un coup et se rendit compte en même temps qu'il avait posé son bras gauche de telle sorte à l'empêcher de partir. Baissant la tête, elle vit qu'elle était nue, que la couverture ne couvrait que le bas de son corps qui la lançait au niveau de l'entrejambe. Pendant un moment, elle essaya de se souvenir de la soirée avant que l'évidence ne lui explose à la figure telle une balle. La nuit de noce ! Bon sang, elle avait couché avec le pirate !

\- Putain ! Dite moi que c'est un rêve ? Pensa paniqué Werewolf. J'ai...j'ai...j'ai...couché avec lui ?!

Ramenant sa main vers son visage, elle se tira la joue quitte à avoir mal pour se rendre à l'évidence que non, ce n'était pas un rêve et que oui, elle avait bien couché avec le général sucré. Se mettant sur le ventre, elle enfoui sa tête dans le matelas en baragouinant :

\- Oh ! Mon dieu ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié !

Entre temps des images de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire la faisant rougir autant qu'elle le pouvait. Bon sang ! Elle se remémora certaines choses comme le fait qu'il avait été plus ou moins doux avec elle malgré le fait qu'elle eut mal quand il lui avait brisé son hymen. Werewolf se souvint de ses doigts la caressant partout, lui donnant la chair de poule, la faisant gémir comme ce n'était pas permis. De ses hanches musclées butant contre les siennes, de sa main lui faisant tourner à un moment la tête sur l'oreiller pour qu'elle croise son regard fiévreux. De son large torse contre son dos où elle put sentir chaque centimètre de ses abdos, de sa voix l'encourageant ou qu'il lui disait des choses douces. De son...O.K stop ! Là, la jeune femme était vraiment entrain de délirer !

Entendant un soupir, Werewolf releva la tête pour la tourner vers Katakuri qui était entrain de se retourner sur le dos enlevant par la même occasion son bras. Pour autant, la jeune femme n'osa pas bouger. Du moins pour se lever. Se mettant de nouveau sur le côté, elle commença à l'observé alors que son torse se soulevait et descendait au gré de sa respiration. La jeune femme remarqua alors une chose, il portait toujours son écharpe blanche. D'ailleurs durant leur ébats, elle avait crut sentir entre ses deux omoplates quelque chose de doux lui chatouiller la peau.

\- Il ne l'a pas du tout enlever. Réalisa-t-elle.

S'approchant doucement, elle leva la main gauche pour la poser sur un morceau d'écharpe qu'elle se mit à caresser. C'était doux comme de la fourrure, se rapprochant encore, Werewolf vint alors coller le haut de son corps dessus avant de frotter son visage. L'écharpe avait comme la veste en cuir l'odeur du pin et du cristal marin. Elle allait de nouveau sombrer dans le sommeille quand elle remarqua quelque chose. Baissant le regard, la jeune femme vit des traces rouge au niveau de ses jambes mélangé avec quelque chose de blanc et visqueux. Déglutissant de gêne, elle commença à se retirer pour ensuite réfléchir à comment descendre du lit sans que son époux ne s'en rendre compte. Prenant le risque, Werewolf réussit non sans mal à ramper vers le haut du lit sans faire de bruit. Ensuite, marchant sur les oreillers, elle se mit en position assise une fois au bord avant de balancer ses jambes dans le vide. Risquant un regard en arrière, Werewolf vit le pirate qui dormait encore avant de pousser sur ses bras pour sauter avec souplesse. Du moins, elle essaya car malheureusement une fois que ses pieds eurent touchés le sol, la jeune femme voulut se relever avant que ses jambes ne cèdes sous son poids. S'affalant sur le ventre, elle bougonna avant de jurer en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon sang ! Fais chier ! Manquait plus que ça !

\- Entrain de prendre la poudre d'escampette ? Lança une voix.

Se figeant net, Werewolf lança un regard derrière elle pour voir Katakuri assis en position tailleur qui la regardait d'un air sérieux malgré sa position incongru à elle. Poussant un soupir las, elle tourna la tête pour marmonner :

\- Génial manquait plus que lui.

\- J'ai entendu.

\- Grrr !

\- Si tu tenais tellement à te lever, tu pouvais me réveiller.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Bougonna Werewolf.

Soudain, elle entendit le bruit d'un drap que l'on soulevait suivit du sommier qui grinçait. Cela la fit remonter ses jambes en position fœtal afin de ne montrer que son dos et le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir en tenu d'Adam. Néanmoins, la jeune femme fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit du cuir lui recouvrir tout le corps. Reconnaissant la veste, Werewolf se détendit un peu avant de sentir des bras fort la soulever avec la veste. Se retrouvant dans les bras de son époux, la jeune femme serra les pans de la veste contre sa poitrine alors que Katauri lui lançait un regard tout en lui disant :

\- Rassuré au moins ?

\- …

\- Viens allons prendre un bain.

\- Je voulais prendre un bain seule. Répondit Werewolf lorsqu'il se mit en route.

\- Nous somme mariés maintenant. Si j'ai envie de prendre un bain avec ma femme, j'ai le droit.

\- Grrr !

Faisant fit de son grognement, Katakuri se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec elle. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il la déposa au bord, avant d'ouvrir les robinets. Tenant toujours les pans de la veste en cuir, Werewolf battit des pieds alors que l'eau montait doucement, remplissant le bassin. A un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Katakuri s'approcher pour déposer des serviettes à côté d'elle avant de se mettre dans le bassin. Le temps qu'il se mette dans l'eau, Werewofl avait détourner les yeux ne voulant pas le voir. Une fois l'eau à bonne température et à la bonne hauteur, le pirate ferma les robinet. Il se retourna ensuite pour venir à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci voulut reculer mais il lui prit la jambe, celle où elle c'était blessée hier soir. Enlevant son pansement de fortune, il monta ses mains plus haut pour lui retirer la veste avant de la prendre au niveau des côtes pour la mettre dans l'eau en face de lui.

Werewolf n'essaya pas de luter tellement elle était vraiment gênée. Une fois dans l'eau, elle n'osa pas bouger car un, le pirate se trouvait dans son dos et deux l'eau chaude lui faisait du bien contre ses courbatures. Par rapport à lui, elle était plus bas tandis qu'il était plus haut, les bras écartés reposant sur les bords lui montrant ainsi qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper du bassin. Un silence s'abattit entre le couple. Silence qui fut brisé par Katakuri qui s'exprima :

\- Tu es bien silencieuse.

-...

\- Tu as mal ?

-...

\- Bon très bien.

\- J'ai fait un rêve. Lâcha la jeune femme. Un autre souvenir.

Attendant patiemment la suite, il attendit avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne lui dirait rien d'autre. A moins que...Levant le bras gauche, il fit en sorte de mettre sa main devant le regard de Werewolf qui fronça les sourcils. Soudain, elle vit son croc sortir du corps du pirate pour venir tomber dans ses mains. Prenant son porte-bonheur, la jeune femme le regarda avant de tourner la tête vers le pirate qui reposait le bras contre le rebord.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas. Peut être que cela t'aiderais à me dire de quoi parlait ton rêve.

\- Vous ne lâchez pas l'affaire.

\- Jamais.

\- Bon très bien.

Ce mettant plus à l'aise, elle leva le croc devant ses yeux avant de dire :

\- Je jouais dans la forêt quand j'ai vu une louve enceinte combattre un autre animal. Bien entendu, elle gagna et...chose incroyable, j'ai pu voir la mise bas et m'approcher. Soudain, le mâle est apparu. J'ai fermé les yeux et...

\- Et ?

\- Quand je les ait rouvert, ils avaient disparus. A la place se tenait une femme au visage floue. Ma mère je suppose. Puis de nouveau le décor à changer pour être remplacé par le chaos, les flammes, les cris et...je me suis réveillée pour me retrouver dans votre lit.

\- Notre lit. Rectifia Katakuri.

\- Ouais, notre lit.

Werewolf regarda de nouveau le croc avant de fermer la main dessus pour approcher sa main contre son cœur. Elle venait d'avoir une révélation qu'elle n'avouerait pas à Katakuri. La louve qui mettait bas, le mâle, la jeune femme les connaissait et pour cause. C'était le mâle et la femelle alpha de la meute qui l'avait accueillit. Voilà pourquoi, la femelle l'avait soigné, pourquoi le mâle avait toléré sa présence. Ils l'avaient tout les deux reconnus puisqu'ils l'avaient vu quand leur louveteaux venaient de naître. Ce souvenir fut lui fit chaud au cœur tout comme le fait de serrer son croc mais ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle voulait le récupérer. Elle avait fait une promesse et la jeune femme comptait la tenir. Prenant son porte-bonheur dans la main droite, elle la leva vers le visage de Katakuri qui ne comprit pas.

\- Pourquoi me le rend tu ?

\- Une promesse est une promesse. J'ai dit que je le récupérerais en vous battant et je le ferais. Merci quand même de me l'avoir rendu pendant ce petit moment. Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur.

\- Je vois.

Reprenant le croc, il le fondit dans son corps, attendant le moment importun pour le lui rendre. Puis, il prit la bouteille de shampoing pour en mettre dans sa main avant de la mettre sur la tête de la jeune femme qui surprise bougonna :

\- Hey ! Mais qu'es ce que...

\- Ne bouge pas. Tu risque de te mettre du shampoing dans les yeux.

\- Je peux...

\- Chut !

Croisant les bras, elle se laissa faire. A force de sentir les mains du pirate la shampouiner, elle se mit à se détendre sous le massage qu'il lui prodiguait sur son cuir chevelu. Elle le laissa même la rincer. Par contre quand Werewolf le vit du coin de l'œil prendre la bouteille pour le corps, la jeune femme se retourna vivement vers lui malgré sa nudité. Posant ses deux mains contre son torse, elle lança vivement :

\- Pas question !

\- Hum ?

\- Les cheveux passe encore mais le corps...je peux me nettoyer toute seule.

\- Fum ! Après la nuit que l'on vient de passer tous les deux, tu as encore peur que je te vois nue ?

\- Je...

\- Laisse moi te laver. Je te promet de pas en profiter. Du moins pour l'instant.

\- Grrr !

\- Tourne toi et lève toi.

Bon gré malgré, Werewolf se tourna et se leva devant le regard appréciateur du pirate qui mit du produit sur ses mains avant de les appliquer sur les courbes de la jeune femme. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il lui demanda de se retourner. Il put voir qu'elle hésitait. Poussant un soupir, il la fit se retourner devant lui. Werewolf leva les yeux afin de ne pas croiser le regard de son époux. Celui-ci la nettoya sans arrière pensée. Bien qu'il eut du mal à résister de la prendre de nouveau malgré leur nuit. Dès qu'il eut finit, Werewolf se retourna pour vite se remettre dans l'eau pour se nettoyer et ne pas croiser le regard du pirate. Levant les yeux au ciel, il posa sa main sur son épaule gauche lui caressant la peau. Haussant son épaule, elle délogea sa main pour ensuite tourner sa tête vers les produits. Puisqu'il l'avait laver autant qu'elle lui rende l'appareil malgré sa timidité. Anticipant son geste, il lui bloqua le passage avec son bras la faisant reculer. Tournant la tête à demi, elle lui demanda :

\- Hey !

\- Tu n'es pas prête pour ça.

\- D'accord. Alors vous pouvez me nettoyer et pas moi ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Tu n'es pas encore habitué à ma présence avec toi dans le plus simple appareil.

\- Dis celui qui a gardé son écharpe tout la nuit. Railla la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, quand j'ai faillit vous griffer, mon geste n'était pas volontaire. C'était juste un accident. Je voulais que vous le sachiez. Bien que je me demande en effet, ce que vous pouvez cacher pour que chaque fois que je dois toucher votre écharpe, vous pétez presque un câble.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Répondit évasivement Katakuri.

\- Ah bon ? Je dois vous rappelez que je suis amnésique et que j'ai des yeux assez hors norme ! Quelque soit votre secret, cela ne pourrais pas être pire que moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je promet de ne pas recommencer. Je ferais plus attention. Je vais sortir même si je doute trouver des vêtements à ma taille.

Katakuri l'aida à sortir tandis qu'elle commença à se sécher avec la serviette. Puis, pour ce couvrir, elle remit la veste en cuir avant de commencer à marcher malgré une démarche de canard. La voyant partir, il lui lança :

\- Des vêtements à toi ce trouve dans l'armoire. Un cadeau de mes sœurs. Attend moi dans la chambre. Nous devons aller voir Mama.

\- Hum. Dix minutes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le délai est de dix minutes. Passé ce délai, je viendrais vous sortir de la salle de bain moi même.

C'était exactement ce qu'il lui avait balancé hier soir. Levant les yeux au ciel, il la vit sortir de la salle de bain en riant. Une fois sortit, il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'enlever son écharpe pour souffler un cou. Il était détendu dès qu'elle fut sorti. Katakuri se lava tranquillement tandis que Werewolf fouilla dans l'armoire pour en effet trouver des vêtements à sa taille. Elle prit juste un débardeur, un pantalon et une ceinture noire. Dès qu'elle fut prête, elle remit la veste avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil avant de reprendre son couteau qui était tombé par terre. On aurait dit un animal qui se frottait contre le vêtement de son maître. Quelques minutes après, elle le vit sortir de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lorgner son torse musclé avec son tatouage. Bien entendu, l'intéresser pouvait sentir le regard de la jeune femme qui détourna les yeux quand il se mit à s'habiller devant elle. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, Katakuri reprit sa veste qu'il remit sur lui. Le couple sortit ensuite de la chambre pour rendre visite à Big Mom.

Dès qu'ils furent dans la salle, l'impératrice les accueillit avec un immense sourire qui fit naître des soupçons à Werewolf. Encore plus quand Katakuri se mit à côté de là où se trouvait sa mère, bras croisé.

\- Mama mama ! Alors vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Très bonne ! Lança Werewolf de manière ironique. Si vous me disiez ce que vous attendez de moi maintenant que je suis une « Charlotte » ?

\- Bien entendu. Je souhaite que tu nous montres comment fonctionne l'appareil qui t'a permit de te rendre incognito sur mon île.

\- Vous oubliez que tous les appareils ont été détruits. Mon cher époux me l'a dit quand il est venu me donner ma flûte en forme de poignard.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Répondit Big Mom qui claqua des doigts.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Plusieurs soldats apparurent tenant un appareil pour le moins détruit mais encore un peu viable. Quand elle vit un dessin sur un rebord, Werewolf comprit. Sa conversation il y a un mois avec Katakuris quand il lui avait donné son poignard flûte et maintenant ça ! Ce que les soldats tenaient et venaient de déposer au sol est ce qui restait d'un des « bébé » et par n'importe lequel puisqu'il s'agissait du sien. Voyant que sa belle-fille venait de comprendre, Big Mom eut un grand sourire avant d'annoncer :

\- Ta mission sera de reconstruire l'appareil en entier afin que nous puissions le dupliquer ! Nyark ! Nyark ! Mama mama !

 **N/A : Ouf ! Chapitre finit ! Je sais, je coupe encore à un passage interessant. Que voulez vous, j'adore vous faire souffrir un peu, vous mes chers lecteurs et lectrices (rire démoniaque). Qu'es ce que vous en avez pensé ? Pas facile la scène de la nuit noce. Je dois bien l'avouer. J'ai du réfléchir afin de choisir mes mots. Bien que cela soit encore « soft », je vais m'améliorer dans le temps. De plus, un lecteur m'avait posé la question si Katakuri allait lui montrer son visage. Pour le moment je trouve cela prématuré mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle découvrira vite son secret. Maintenant Big Mom montre son vrai visage à Werewolf. Toute cette gentillesse n'avait qu'un seul but, ce que vous venez de découvrir à la fin du chapitre. Et oui ! De plus, je sais que certains me poseront des question à propos d'un nom et à la mention d'une certains photo. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que cela à un rapport avec le passé de Werewolf. Un passé qui ne cessera pas de la poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit morte.**


	11. Chapter 11

_N/A : Bonjour, chapitre 9, te voilà ! Ah, que dire à part que mon héroïne est vraiment têtue en ce qui concerne le secret de Katakuri. Cela va même entraîner une dispute entre le couple. En même temps, elle est peut être la seule qui peut le comprendre. Puis, notre chère petite enfant sauvage va avoir une petite conversation avec Pudding. Comment va alors réagir cette dernière lorsque Werewolf voit dévoiler le poteau rose._

 _Vemaria : Merci beaucoup pour ta review._

 _Mamane : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows » et « favorite » ainsi que de m'avoir mise dans tes « author follows » et « authors favorites »._

 _Alicexa : Merci beaucoup pour ta review._

 _Natchtfrost Yuu : Merci pour ta review et d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « follows » et « favorites »._

 _221B Ravenclaw : Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisirs. J'espère que tu aimera la suite._

 _Lia9749 : Merci pour ta review. Encore merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows » et « favorites »._

Chapitre 10

 _\- Bien entendu. Je souhaite que tu nous montres comment fonctionne l'appareil qui t'a permit de te rendre incognito sur mon île._

 _\- Vous oubliez que tous les appareils ont été détruits. Mon cher époux me l'a dit quand il est venu me donner ma flûte en forme de poignard._

 _\- C'est ce que tu crois. Répondit Big Mom qui claqua des doigts._

 _Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Plusieurs soldats apparurent tenant un appareil pour le moins détruit mais encore un peu viable. Quand elle vit un dessin sur un rebord, Werewolf comprit. Sa conversation il y a un mois avec Katakuris quand il lui avait donné son poignard flûte et maintenant ça ! Ce que les soldats tenaient et venaient de déposer au sol est ce qui restait d'un des « bébé » et par n'importe lequel puisqu'il s'agissait du sien. Voyant que sa belle-fille venait de comprendre, Big Mom eut un grand sourire avant d'annoncer :_

 _\- Ta mission sera de reconstruire l'appareil en entier afin que nous puissions le dupliquer ! Nyark ! Nyark ! Mama mama !_

La découverte de l'appareil ainsi que l'aveu de Big Mom fit rager Werewolf qui sera les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanche. Un grognement commença à naître dans la poitrine de la jeune femme qui braqua son regard vers Katakuri. Celui-ci resta calme tout du long, la regardant pour voir comment elle allait réagir. Baissant la tête, la jeune femme la releva pour toiser sa « belle-mère » qui souriait toujours devant son attitude. C'est avec rage que Werewolf lança :

\- C'était donc ça ! Vous aviez tout prévus. Et vous ! Se tourna la jeune femme vers son époux. Vous le saviez ! Lorsque vous m'avez donné ma flûte en forme de poignard, vous saviez que l'un des appareils était encore viable. Espèce de salaud !

\- Assez ! Tonna Big Mom.

\- Me marier n'était que le début n'es ce pas ? Vous voulez m'exploiter comme Caleb m'a exploité dans son groupe d'assassin ! Hein ? Dite moi que j'ai tort « belle-maman » ! Railla la jeune femme.

\- Sache une chose jeune fille. Oublie ce ton sarcastique avec moi, si tu es encore en vie...

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Coupa Werewolf. C'est uniquement grâce à mes yeux et au fait que j'ai résisté à votre pouvoir de retirer l'âme d'autrui. Sans cela, il y aurait déjà bien longtemps que j'aurais rejoint mes camarades dans la tombe.

\- En effet. Néanmoins, tu as tort sur un point. Je n'exploite pas mes belles-filles ni beaux-frères comme feu ton Caleb.

\- A d'autres.

\- Assez ! Ton comportement, devient très énervant. Je ne suis que très peu patiente alors arrête de tirer sur la corde ou sinon...

\- Très bien. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Je vois que nous, nous comprenons. Comme je te le disais, tu feras en sorte de réparer cet appareil. Mon premier fils pourra te fournir les pièces dont tu auras besoins. Tu feras tout cela sous la surveillance de ton cher époux qui doit retourner à ses occupations de ministre sur l'île du blé. Je te déconseille, de tenter quoi que ce soit. Si tu mènes à bien cette mission, je conçoit à t'accorder quelque chose en échange.

\- Comme quoi ? Un navire ?

\- La tête de Shadow.

Face à cet aveux, Werewolf resta silencieuse. Fallait dire que c'était une immense cadeau mais cela ne la satisfaisait pas du tout. Non, elle voulait cette personne en chair et en os pour pouvoir lui dire le fond de sa pensée. C'est pourquoi elle dit :

\- Je refuse cette offre.

\- Pardon ?!

\- N'avoir que la tête, ne me fera pas oublier que mes compagnons sont tous mort. C'est à cause d'elle ou de lui. Je veux Shadow vivant. La mort, est un châtiment trop généreux. Shadow doit souffrir autant que j'ai souffert. Je veux qu'il ou elle est une mort lente et très douloureuse. Je veux l'entendre supplier de lui donner la mort ce qui bien sur ne lui sera pas accordé.

\- Je ne te savais pas si rancunière Werewolf. Remarqua Big Mom avec un immense sourire.

\- Dans la nature, on ne doit pas se faire marcher dessus.

\- Je vois. Dois je en conclure que tu répareras l'appareil ?

\- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais essayer. Rien ne garantis que j'arriverais à le refaire marcher.

\- Répare le quand même !

\- Bien, « belle-maman ».

\- Fort bien. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant. J'ai des choses à dire avec mon fils. Mes filles voudront sûrement te parler. Allez va !

Werewolf tourna les talons non sans envoyer un regard meurtrier à son époux avant de sortir de la salle. Une fois que la mère et le fils furent seuls, Big Mom parla la première :

\- Je vois que malgré son mariage avec toi, son caractère ne sais pas adoucit.

\- Et je ne pense pas que cela se produira Mama. J'ai besoins d'une femme forte, pas d'une faiblarde.

\- Néanmoins fait en sorte de calmer son tempérament sauvage.

\- Si tel est ton souhait Mama.

\- J'ai envoyé nos meilleurs espions à la recherche de ce « Shadow ». Je dois dire qu'elle m'a surpris en décrivant ce qu'elle comptait lui faire subir.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle.

\- Je le pense aussi. Pendant qu'elle essaiera de réparer son appareil, fait en sorte qu'elle ait un meilleur contrôle sur son haki des rois. Entraîne là mon fils.

\- Es ce vraiment une bonne idée Mama ? Ne serais ce pas négatif d'exacerbé son côté sauvage ? Elle risque de devenir encore plus sauvage.

\- Comme tu la dis mon fils, il te faut une femme forte. Quoi de mieux que d'avoir une femme sauvage forte. Elle se montrerait impitoyable avec l'ennemie. Ah !

\- Tu penses encore à la perte de notre général sucré ?

\- Cet avorton ! Comment as-t-il osé ? Rugit Big Mom. Me priver d'un de mes généraux sucrés ! Rhaaa ! Je n'ai trouver personne pour le remplacer.

\- Tu ne penses pas que Werewolf pourrait ?

\- Qui sait ? Si elle se montre aussi sauvage qu'impitoyable, je pourrait envisager cette possibilité plus tard. Mais ce qui me fait hésité c'est son côté « je n'obéit à personne ». Elle se montre trop volage de temps à autre.

\- Le fait qu'elle veuille savoir son identité la tenaille grandement. Elle n'aura cesse de vouloir savoir qui elle est vraiment.

\- Fais en sorte qu'elle oublie cette quête mon fils.

\- Mama !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, fait en sorte de la discipliné un peu.

\- Oui Mama.

\- Tu peux te retirer mon fils. Ordonna Big Mom. Profite encore de cette journée avec elle car demain vous partirez tous les deux sur l'île au blé. Oh une dernière chose. Ne soit pas surpris de découvrir un changement au niveau de ton royaume mon fils.

\- Hum ?

\- Ton grand frère Perospero est venu me voir avec une requête concernant ma belle-fille. Requête que je lui ai accordé. C'est son cadeau de mariage en quelque sorte.

Katakuri hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons pour retrouver la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, Werewolf marchait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait pour trouver ses belles-sœurs. Elle les trouva finalement dans une salle entrain de boire le thé. Seulement, la jeune femme était tellement énervée, qu'elle fit sursauter tout le monde en ouvrant les portes assez bruyamment. Une fois leur frayeur passé, ce fut Compote qui rompit le silence :

\- Tu nous a fait peur Werewolf.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Smoothie.

\- Arrêtez de jouer la comédie ! Informa Werewolf.

\- Quelle comédie ? Demanda Galette.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez là ! Ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant, votre mère ma montré son vrai visage. Autant que vous en faisiez de même ! C'est votre dernier avertissement avant que je ne pète un câble.

\- Werewolf. Commença Pudding. Aucune d'entre nous...

\- ASSEZ ! Coupa Werewolf qui perdit patience. J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ D'ETRE PRISE POUR UNE CONNE ! J'AI ACCEPTE DE ME MARIE AVEC VOTRE FRERE MAIS PAS POUR ETRE UTILISE COMME UN VULGAIRE ANIMAL DE CHASSE ! SACHEZ QUE L'ON NE PEUT PAS DOMESTIQUER UN LOUP, PAS SI L'ON EST PRET A PERDRE UN MEMBRE ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL DE FOIRE BORDEL !

\- Werewolf, calme toi. Parla calmement Praline. Je ne sais pas ce que Mama a fait pour te contrarier mais dès le premier jour, aucune d'entre nous n'a joué un « rôle ».

\- Nous avons toutes été franches dès que nous t'avons vu la première fois. Répondit calmement Amande.

Werewolf commença à se calmer, regardant chacune de ses belles-sœurs qui affichaient un regard calme ne voulant pas la brusquer. La jeune femme vit qu'elles disaient la vérité ce qui la fit craquer. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, la survivante en elle, se mit à pleurer devant un public. Même devant Caleb et les autres, Werewolf ne le faisait pas à par le fait que hier soir, Katakuri l'ai vu pleuré. Émue, Praline s'approcha de sa belle-sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de la calmer un peu. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se calma, renifla un peu avant de murmurer un « merci ».

\- Tu veux venir t'asseoir pour nous expliquer la situation ?

Werewolf hocha la tête avant de suivre la sirène pour expliquer son entretien avec Big Mom. Aucunes filles n'osa parler après que la jeune femme eut terminé son récit. Personne ne reprocha son pétage de câble, l'excusant même. Puis vint ensuite la question que Werewolf redoutait temps et qui fut posée par Pudding toute rayonnant :

\- Alors, comment ça été ta nuit de noce ?

\- Je ne dirais rien là dessus. Répondit Werewolf. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé votre petit cadeau.

\- Et il t'a plus ? Demanda Pudding.

\- Je ne l'ai pas mis.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Joscarpone.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas à ta taille ?

\- Pudding. Commença Werewolf en serrant les dents. Et ceci s'adresse aussi à vous, jamais je ne mettrais ce genre de « vêtement ».

\- Moi, je le fait bien pour Aladdin. Répondit Praline.

\- Merci Praline. J'avais pas besoins d'entendre cela.

\- Sha sha sha !

Pendant encore un moment, les filles discutèrent de tout et de rien pour autant, Werewolf semblait gêner par Pudding. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais...quelque chose chez cette fille sonnait faux et son aura donnait des frissons de dégoût qui fit hérisser son sixième sens. A un moment, la jeune femme écourta l'entrevu en prétextant qu'elle voulait parler à Pudding de quelque chose. Cela étonna l'intéressée qui se leva pour suivre sa belle-sœur qui dit au revoir aux autres. Une fois seule, les deux femmes marchèrent dans le couloir bien que l'une des deux était mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, que voulais tu me dire Werewolf ?

Celle-ci s'arrêta net ce qui fit que la fille de Big Mom la percuta dans le dos. Se massant le nez, Pudding ronchonna avant de se braquer quand elle attendit :

\- A quel jeux joues tu exactement Pudding ?

\- Hein ? Quel jeu ? De quoi tu veux parler ?

\- Tu sais, je peux comprendre. Avec mes yeux hors norme, j'ai du adopté différents comportement pour « cacher » ma vraie nature. Celui d'un loup ayant forme humaine. Lors de mes missions, je prenais l'apparence d'une jeune femme ayant un lourd passé ou alors l'apparence d'un garçon. Je cachais mes yeux certes mais je n'oubliais jamais qu'au fond de moi, se terrait un animal qui n'avait envie que d'une chose : tuer sa proie.

\- Je comprend. Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

Se retournant d'un coup, Werewolf braqua un regard sauvage sur Pudding qui recula devant l'intensité du regard de sa belle-sœur. A ce moment précis, la fille de Big Mom vit une lueur prédatrice, celui d'un animal caché dans un corps d'humain. La survivante comprit très bien ce que sa belle-sœur pouvait voir dans ses yeux. Quand elle était en colère ou quand elle avait un regard comme celui-ci, ses interlocuteurs lui disaient qu'un loup était tapi au fond de son regard. Cela montrait le prix qu'elle avait payé durant ses six années dans la nature. Baissant un moment les yeux, elle les braqua de nouveau sur Pudding qui tremblait. Seulement, Werewolf n'était pas dupe, la jeune femme lui jouait la comédie. D'une voix las et froide, elle lui lança :

\- Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, tu fais cela mais avec moi cela ne prend pas. Je vois et je « sens » qu'il y a quelque chose chez toi de dérangeant. Tu sembles joyeuse mais en réalité tu caches une personnalité plus sombre. Inutile de nier.

\- Ma...mai...mais non voyons. Tu...tu...te trompes.

\- Arrête ! Cela ne prend pas avec moi !

A un moment, Pudding baissa la tête, tremblotante comme jamais. Une tiers personne penserais qu'elle pleurais sauf que Werewolf voyait très bien que Pudding tremblotais parce qu'elle riait. Cela se confirma quand Pudding releva la tête en riant comme une dingue. De plus, Werewolf vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. La fille de Big Mom possédait une troisième œil. La jeune femme arqua un sourcil devant cette découverte sans pour autant ne rien ressentir comme de la peur ou du dégoût. Pudding quand à elle, parla d'une voix digne d'une folle :

\- Ha ha ha ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ne soit pas dupe de mon petit « jeu » . Mais j'aurais dû me méfier à cause de ton passé.

\- Tu es une sang mêlée.

\- En effet. Une descendante de la tribu des trois yeux, une fille considérée comme un monstre y comprit pour sa mère.

\- Pfff ! Arrête, je vais pleurer. Railla Werewolf en croisant les bras.

\- Contrairement aux autres, toi, tu ne ris pas car tu es comme moi. Tu es aussi un monstre à cause de tes yeux.

\- Tu te trompes. Nous n'avons rien en commun. Contrairement à toi qui joue les « petites filles modèles », moi, j'assume mon côté sauvage. Je ne joue pas à un jeu. Et c'est là notre plus grande différence Pudding.

\- Maintenant que tu connais mon secret, tu dois te douter que je ne peux pas te laisser l'ébruiter. Lança Pudding.

Werewolf vit alors la jeune femme fondre sur elle, main droite qui fonçait vers sa tempe. Malheureusement pour Pudding, elle oublia les réflexes hors normes de sa belle-sœur. Sans qu'elle ne sache trop comment, la jeune femme se retrouva projeter contre le mur l'avant bras droit de Werewolf sous sa gorge qui appuyais dessus pour l'empêcher de respirer. Rapprochant son visage du sien, la jeune femme lui dit d'une voix remplit de promesse :

\- Ne recommence plus jamais ! J'ai déjà vaincu Brûlée, découvert le secret de Cracker et le tien ! Tous comme eux, tu as commis l'erreur de me sous-estimé. Sois s'en crainte, je ne vais pas tuer. Mais n'oublie pas, si jamais tu recommences ce que tu viens de faire, je n'hésiterais pas à te donner une leçon dont tu t'en souviendras !

Reculant pour laisser Pudding respirer, Werewolf continua de la regarder d'un regard plein de sauvagerie avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit qui lui était familier. Soupirant, elle déclara :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton secret, je ne dirais rien. Je ne suis pas une balance.

Puis sans aucune autre parole, elle recula tout en regardant Pudding au cas où avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'en aller. Elle marcha pendant au moins une minute quand elle vit Katakuri qui vint à sa rencontre. Dès qu'ils furent face à face, tous les deux s'arrêtèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne fut dis. Tous les deux se jaugeais du regard. Noir pour la jeune femme, impassible pour le pirate. Pour autant, le silence fut brisé par Werewolf qui dit :

\- Vous auriez pu me le dire.

-...

\- Bah ! De toute façon, vous deviez obéir aux ordres de votre « mère ». Après tout vous êtes son fils ou plutôt un toutou à sa botte !

\- Je peux comprendre que cette « nouvelle » t'es bouleversé. Cependant, je te conseil de changer de ton avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Le chien, chien à sa maman va me mordre ? Ouh ! J'ai peur !

\- Tu commences à dépassé la limite. Fait très attention.

\- Quand je pense aussi à cette nuit...qu'es ce qui m'a prit de...Grrr ! Comment ai je pu coucher avec vous ?! Vous ! Un connard de...guag !

Werewolf ne put terminer sa phrase que Katakuri c'était avancé vers elle pour lui prendre le devant de son débardeur avant de la plaquer assez violemment contre le mur. Se remettant du choc dans son dos, elle agrippa les doigts gantés de son époux tout en faisant pressions avec ses ongles dans l'espoir qu'il le sente. Comme avec Pudding, la jeune femme lui lança un regard sauvage sauf que cela ne l'impressionna nullement. Penchant la tête en avant, il dit d'une voix froide :

\- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, je peux tout aussi bien être doux que cruel.

\- Lâchez moi !

\- Quand au fait que tu as couché avec moi...si je me souviens bien, tu y as aussi prit du plaisirs. N'essaie pas de nier ! Je me souviens parfaitement de ton corps qui essayais de suivre mon rythme, de tes gémissements de plaisirs qui sortaient de ta bouche. Une pure musique à mes oreilles. L'aurais tu oublié ? Non, je ne crois pas. De plus, j'aurais très bien pu te prendre de force, ce que je n'ai pas fait. Tu t'es volontairement donné à moi Werewolf, tu es devenu ma femme volontairement malgré tes doutes et tes peurs.

Werewolf serra les dents tout en baissant la tête, du rouge colorais ses joues. Il n'avais pas tout à fait tort. La nuit dernière, elle aurait pu résisté mais la jeune femme avait cédé à son désir. En fait, depuis un moment, elle voulait savoir ce que cela faisait d'être avec un homme qui vous aimait. Werewolf ne l'avait jamais dit mais elle était jalouse de Jinx et Konnie. Si elle avait demandé à changer de chambre ce n'était pas uniquement parce que le couple était bruyant mais c'était parce que la jeune femme ne supportait plus d'entendre leur bonheur chaque nuit et le fait aussi que niveau discrétion...ils étaient nul ! Pudding n'avait pas eu tort de dire qu'elle était un monstre puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien d'humain malgré un semblant d'humanité, elle est et resterais un animal sauvage privé de l'appel de la forêt et « contraint » de vivre parmi les hommes. Cependant, la nuit dernière, le pirate avait été doux avec elle, avait fait en sorte qu'elle prenne du plaisirs. Il n'avait pas été égoïste. De plus, depuis le début de leur rencontre il faisait en sorte de faire des efforts pour la comprendre, de savoir l'histoire concernant son croc, le fait qu'elle était vécut aussi longtemps dans la forêt. Bref, Werewolf pouvait sentir, qu'il voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur elle car il était fasciné. En plus, durant leur combat, la jeune femme se souvenait clairement qu'il lui avait dit avant que Flampe ne mette son grain de sel : « je venais de reconnaître à l'instant ta valeur ». Pourquoi aurait il dit cela si ce n'était pas vrai ? De plus, Werewolf se demandait que s'il cachait son visage c'est parce qu'il devait avoir quelque chose d'unique comme ses yeux à elle. Seulement ce qui rend unique est perçut comme monstrueux au reste du monde. Oh ! Bien sur, la jeune femme pouvait lui demander sauf qu'elle doutait qu'il soit honnête avec elle malgré le fait qu'elle soit sa femme. Et puis...a force de le côtoyer et malgré le fait qu'il ait son croc, elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Katakuri observa sa femme qui ne disait plus rien de puis un moment. Avait elle comprit la leçon ?

Faut dire que ce petit bout de femme l'intriguais de plus en plus. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait rencontré de femme comme elle, son passé y était pour quelque chose. Seulement il n'y avait pas que cela. Pratiquement toutes ses sœurs l'adoraient ainsi que la plupart de ses frères ce qui était vraiment rare. Elle était comme lui, protectrice, dangereuse mais aussi hors norme à cause de ses yeux et lui à cause de...Il était tiraillé entre le fait de lui montrer ou pas sachant qu'elle ne rirait pas de lui ou aurait peur de lui. Pour autant, Katakuri ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque surtout alors qu'il commençait à l'apprécier. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas de suite Werewolf parler :

\- Vous avez raison.

\- Hum ?

\- Je me suis donner volontairement malgré mes doutes et mes peurs. Vous auriez pu en profiter mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Il est vrai que j'ai ressenti...ah...un certains plaisirs. Néanmoins, vous n'avez pas hésité à me planter un couteau dans le dos ! Vous m'avez menti quand je vous ai demandé si l'un des appareils étaient zncore viables. Pour cela, je ne suis pas prête à vous pardonner.

\- Uniquement pour ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois. Tu deviens plus raisonnable.

\- Seulement quand je sais que je ne pourrais pas gagner cette manche. Répondit Werewolf. Mais ne vous y fier pas, je reste tout de même sauvage et je le resterais. Inutile de me changer !

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. J'ai besoins d'une femme forte, pas d'une faible. Pourquoi je troquerais un loup contre un charmant petit toutou.

\- Grrr ! Désolé pour « le toutou à sa maman », cela à dépassé ma pensée.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Bien que je sens que tu étais quand même sincère.

\- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. A moins que vous me montriez ce que vous cachez sous votre écharpe ?

Werewolf sentit une légère pressions sur son débardeur. Voulant faire une blague, elle avait touché la corde sensible. Et apparemment, il n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon vu qu'il fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant qui lui promettait mille mort. Voulant désamorcer l'ambiance, elle tenta de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Wow ! Wow ! Doucement ! C'était juste une blague ! Du calme.

Werewolf vit dans ses yeux qu'il commença à se calmer un peu. Se contorsionnant, la jeune femme essaya de lui toucher la joue afin de le rassurer mais à cause de la pression sur son débardeur, elle ne réussit qu'à la poser sur son biceps. Voyant ce geste, Katakuri lorgna la main avant de reporter son regard vers Werewolf qui eut un sourire désolé tout en disant :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cachez mais si vous ne voulez pas me le montrer ce n'est pas grave. On a tous des cicatrices ou quelque chose d'unique qui font qu'aux yeux du reste du monde, nous sommes des monstres.

\- Tu ne pourrais comprendre.

\- Permettez moi d'en douter.

\- Oh ! Crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Maintenant écoute moi, promet que tu ne m'importuneras plus sur le fait que je cache mon visage.

\- Je promet de ne plus vous importuner avec cela si vous promettez ensuite de me poser par terre.

\- Soit.

Tout doucement, Katakuri reposa Werewolf par terre où la jeune femme en profita pour faire des mouvements afin de chasser l'étrange sensations de fourmis dans ses membres. Toisant ensuite son mari, celui-ci dit :

\- Nous partons demains pour mon royaume.

\- Super. Marmonna Werewolf.

\- Cela nous laisse juste aujourd'hui pour nous détendre encore un peu. Veux tu m'accompagner dans la ville ?

\- C'est si gentiment demandé.

Werewolf allait marché quand elle fut surprise lorsque deux mains puissantes vinrent la prendre au niveau de la taille afin de la caler au niveau du bras gauche. Katakuri allait se mettre en route quand elle lui donna une claque sur le pectoral en ronchonnant :

\- J'aurais pu très bien marcher !

\- Ta démarche est celle d'un pingouin.

\- C'est ce qui arrive à une jeune femme qui couche avec un homme pour la première fois. Et puis, je vais beaucoup mieux que ce matin.

-Fum. Mais oui.

\- Je vous assure que c'est vrai ! Rouspéta la jeune femme.

\- Dis moi as tu eu mal cette nuit ?

\- Hein ?

Werewolf mit du temps à comprendre. Rougissant, elle détourna le regard avant de dire :

\- Oui. Au début oui puis ensuite, une fois que j'étais habituée, j'ai eu moins mal.

\- Bien.

Cela semblait le rassurer un peu. Le couple marcha jusqu'à sortir du château sauf qu'au lieu de se diriger vers la ville, Katakuri prit un autre chemin qui surpris la jeune femme. Il les emmenaient vers la forêt de la tentation. Pourquoi donc ? Werewolf voulait lui poser la question mais préféra s'abstenir le temps de savoir où leur marche les conduiraient. A son grand étonnement, il continua pour les emmener finalement vers une crique magnifique avec du sable fin, des rochers où l'on pouvait s'asseoir dessus, et vue sur la mer. La jeune femme était bouche bée devant ce spectacle encore plus lorsque Katakuri vint s'asseoir sur un rocher pour la poser ensuite devant lui avant de se redresser pour croiser les bras. Tournant la tête, elle lui demanda :

\- Je croyais que l'on allait en ville ? Pourquoi nous avoir emmener ici ?

\- Ici, c'est un endroit calme. J'en avais besoins.

\- Je vois.

La jeune femme savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus. Remontant ses jambes devant elle, Werewolf huma l'air marin se sentant apaiser. Certes cela n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle était en forêt mais le bruit des vague arrivait à la détendre. Rivant son regard vers l'eau qui montait et descendait, elle eut soudain l'envie d'aller se mouiller les pied voir même de s'y baigner. Seul bémol, elle n'avait pas de maillot de bain. Oh ! Il lui était arrivée de se baigner en sous vêtements avec Ciara et Konnie ce qui révoltait Serra et qui faisait péter un câble à Jinx. Sauf que là, elle avait Katakuri qui à mon avis ne le gênerait pas car comme il aimait si bien le dire « nous sommes mariés » pour autant, elle devait demander :

\- Cette crique, elle est assez isolé non ?

\- Oui. Pratiquement personne peut nous voir. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je nous ais amener ici.

\- Super.

\- Hum ? Que...

Katakuri ne put terminer sa phrase lorsqu'il la vit se lever pour retirer son débardeur qu'elle lui envoya en pleine figure. A peine eut il enlevé le vêtement que Werewolf avait déjà enlevé ses chaussures ainsi que son pantalon pour ensuite se mettre à courir vers l'eau son couteau dans sa main droite. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle comptait faire, le pirate se leva pour se mettre à courir derrière elle. Entendant ses pas, la jeune femme continua de courir avant de se plonger dans une vague échappant ainsi à son poursuivant. Celui-ci dû d'ailleurs s'arrêter à la limite entre le sable et la mer. Ayant mangé un fruit du démon, il était devenu une enclume, tel était le lourd tribut à payer pour acquérir de la force. Refaisant surface, Werewolf sourit lorsqu'elle vit Katakuri au bord et qu'il ne pouvait pas venir la rejoindre. Faut dire qu'en plus d'aller piquer une tête, elle l'avait aussi fait pour le narguer sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait la suivre dans l'eau de mer. Nageant vers lui, la jeune femme se mit debout, bras croisé malgré le fait d'être en sous-vêtement pour le regarder tout en restant dans l'eau.

\- Alors on ne vient pas me rejoindre ? L'eau est super bonne. Oh ! Mince ! C'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas ! C'est vraiment dommage d'avoir mangé un fruit du démon.

\- Reviens ici.

\- Hum. Non.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quels danger, tu t'exposes. Des requins vivent ici, tu n'a aucune chance contre eux. Crois moi.

\- (bâillement). Pardon. Vous disiez ?

\- Werewolf...

\- J'ai mon couteau avec moi. Alors lâchez moi un peu la grappe vu ? D'ailleurs...

La jeune femme se baissa pour envoyez de l'eau de mer vers Katakuri qui recula vivement. Cela fit rire la jeune femme mais pas lui. Il était sérieux concernant les requins alors pourquoi s'obstinait elle ? Le pirate rageait de ne pas pouvoir la suivre pour la ramener par la peau du cou mais aussi pour profiter pour nager un peu avec elle.

\- Je ne me le répéterais pas. Reviens sur la berge ou...

\- Ou quoi ? Désoler mais j'ai envie de profiter de la mer avant de rentrer. C'est ma dernière journée de « liberté » avant de devoir reconstruire du moins si c'est possible mon appareil. Laissez moi en profiter un peu bon sang. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas besoins de votre permission. Tchao !

\- Werewolf !

Katakuri la vit de nouveau plonger dans l'eau avec un « PLOUF » lui envoyant ainsi des éclaboussures. Serrant les poings, il ferait en sorte de la punir ce soir. Pour le moment, il poussa un soupir avant de se rasseoir sur un rocher tout en gardant un œil sur elle mais aussi sur la mer. Nageant sous l'eau, Werewolf fut émerveillée de découvrir une flore tout à fait magnifique ainsi que sa faune sous-marine composé de poissons multicolores qui fuirent devant elle. Revenant à la surface par manque d'air, elle ne put retenir un sourire tellement elle était heureuse. C'était comme si elle était dans la forêt. Comme une gamine, elle nagea sur le dos, fit des roulades tout en riant. Pour autant, elle se mit à penser au pirate qui devait s'impatienter qu'elle revienne sur le terre ferme.

Voyant que cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle se trouvait dans l'eau, Werewolf décida de regagner la terre ferme. Tout en nageant, la jeune femme ne vit pas un danger venir de derrière elle sous la forme d'un aileron. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son sixième la prévienne lui permettant ainsi d'éviter les mâchoires meurtrières d'un requin. Plongeant sous l'eau, la jeune femme stagna pour attendre le squale qui se dirigeait vers elle. Tenant son couteau fermement, Werewolf patienta avant de plonger sous le ventre pour remonter son couteau qui trancha tout du long le requin avant que la lame ne se brise. La mer se teinta alors de rouge tandis que le corps du requin remontait et qu'une lame tombait au fond des abysses.

Au bout d'un moment, Werewolf refit surface sans son arme qu'elle avait lâché pour voir du coin de l'œil lui passer à côté de la tête une lance qui se logea dans un autre requin qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Braquant son regard vers la rive, elle vit Katakuri au bord de l'eau bras droit en avant. Celui-ci avait vu ce qui allait se passer et attendant le bon moment avait lancé Mogura sur sa cible. Prenant la lance qu'elle délogea du corps du requin mort, la jeune femme nagea comme elle put vers le rivage malgré le poids de l'arme qui menaçait de la faire sombrer. Fort heureusement, une fois arrivée au bord, elle se mit à genoux tenant toujours dans sa main droite le bout de Mogura alors que Katakuri la rejoignit. Tout en se baissant, il posa sa main droite sur son épaule que Werewolf se pressa d'y mettre sa main avant de lever la tête vers lui. Le pirate n'était pas certe content mais en même temps, il était tout de même soulagé de voir la jeune femme en vie. Il espérait que la prochaine fois, elle veuille bien l'écouté. Prenant sa lance, il se releva en faisant en sorte que la jeune femme se relève. Dès qu'elle fut debout, il la prit contre son torse pour la ramener vers le rocher où elle avait abandonné ses vêtements. Une fois assis, Katakuri la posa la laissant reprendre ses esprits. Encore secoué, Werewolf vint à se poser contre la jambe gauche de son époux qui rangea sa lance dans son corps. Épuisée, la jeune femme accueillit la main qui se posa en travers de son corps tandis qu'elle se tournait afin de « dormir ». Du moins essaya-t-elle avant d'entendre un sermon de remontrance.

\- La prochaine fois, tu voudras bien m'écouter. Je t'avais pourtant prévenus pour les requins.

\- Pas de sermon s'il vous plaît.

\- Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est petite inconsciente.

\- Mais oui, mais oui...Sommeilla Werewolf.

\- Où est ton couteau ?

Cela « réveilla » la jeune femme qui se décolla de la jambe pour toiser le pirate qui restait sérieux. Baissant le regard, elle murmura :

\- Au fond de l'eau. La lame c'est cassée quand j'ai tué le requin.

\- Je vois. Repose toi, une fois sec, nous rentrerons au château.

\- D'accord.

Werewolf se repositionna-du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait- quand Katakuri la fit remonter pour qu'elle repose sur son torse au niveau de son tatouage, sa main droite sur elle tandis qu'il s'allongea sur le rocher, son bras gauche sous sa tête. Fermant les yeux, Werewolf s'endormit tandis que Katakuri ferma lui aussi les yeux mais ne dormit pas pour autant. D'ailleurs comment aurait il fait alors qu'il avait une femme en sous-vêtement couché sur lui ? Bref, il profita de ce moment de calme avant de rentrer. Par contre, il trouva dommage qu'elle est perdu son couteau dans l'eau. Il faudrait qu'il remédie à cela. Werewolf dormait si bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Les battements du cœur de Katakuri suivait un rythme de telle sorte qu'on aurait dit une berceuse. Une berceuse qui fut suivit de parole qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme.

Ses paroles, elle les connaissaient puisqu'elle les avaient chanté à Big Mom durant sa crise. Comment était ce possible ? De plus, cette voix, la jeune femme la connaissait si bien sans pour autant la reconnaître entièrement. Puis...de nouveau les flammes, les cris, la neige et enfin le néant. Se relevant d'un coup, Werewolf faillit tomber si Katakuri ne l'avait pas rattraper. La posant délicatement sur le rocher, il la vit trembler comme une feuille malgré la température. La soulevant vers lui, le pirate fit en sorte de la réchauffer contre son torse la couvrant avec sa veste en cuir. Il attendit un peu avant de voir qu'elle ne tremblait plus.

\- Mauvais rêve ?

\- On peut dire cela. C'est toujours le même, les flammes, les cris puis...rien. Pour autant cela avait commencer de manière joyeuse. Un souvenir puis le chaos.

\- Hum. Tu devrais te rhabiller, nous allons rentrer.

\- Déjà ?

\- On voit que tu as bien dormit. Cela fait plus d'1 heure que nous sommes ici.

\- Oui mais...

(bruit de gargouillements)

\- Je ne veux aucun commentaires. S'exclama Werewolf.

\- Rhabille toi.

La jeune femme s'exécuta avant d'être de nouveau dans les bras de son époux. Une fois arrivé au château, il la déposa dans leur chambre avant de tourner les talons. Seulement, la jeune femme s'interposa entre lui et la porte.

\- Je peux savoir où vous allez ?

\- Une servante t'apportera à manger.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je dois aller prendre ma merienda.

\- Seul ?

\- Oui. Je croyais que tu que tu m'avais...

\- Je sais ce que j'ai promit. C'est juste...

\- Hum ?

\- Rien. Bon appétit.

La jeune femme s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Allant vers le fauteuil, elle s'y installa pour attendre son repas. Une pensée la turlupina, pourquoi sentait elle un vide au fond de son cœur ? Après tout, elle avait l'habitude de manger seule mais là, elle avait faillit lui demander de rester. Ou plutôt, elle voulait lui demander s'il en avait pas marre de devoir tout le temps manger seul. Bien qu'elle lui ait promit, Werewolf voulait connaître son secret. Un coup donné à la porte la sortit de sa rêverie. C'était certainement son repas. Ouvrant la porte, elle laissa passer la servante en lui disant de poser le plateau sur la petite table qui trônait dans la chambre avant qu'elle ne parte. Bien que le repas semblait succulent, Werewol n'y toucha pas préférant se mettre sur le fauteuil pour attendre son époux. Et ceux malgré son estomac qui criait famine.

Tout en dégustant son repas à l'écart de tout monde, Katakuri sirotait sa boisson quand une pensée lui vint. Werewolf semblait triste quand il est partit en plus que voulait elle lui demander. Cela attisa énormément sa curiosité que pour la première fois, le pirate se dépêcha de manger son repas sans trop en profiter pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Werewolf assise en travers sur son fauteuil qui se tenait l'estomac comme si elle était blessée. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle n'avait pas touché à son repas. L'aurait elle attendu ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il ferma la porte pour s'approcher alors qu'elle se remettait dans une position correct pour le toiser. Croisant les bras, Katakuri dit :

\- Tu n'a rien mangé.

\- Je n'avais pas faim finalement.

( bruit de gargouillis)

\- Ton estomac me dit le contraire. Répondit Katakuri en levant un sourcil.

Werewolf afficha une mine boudeuse tout en essayant de calmer son estomac qui lui « criait » de le nourrir de suite. Voyant qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, Katakuri s'avança pour prendre le plateau repas qu'il tendit à Werewolf qui releva la tête surprise. Le général sucré ne dit juste qu'un mot :

\- Mange.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard en coin avant d'attaquer son repas qui se composait de riz et de viande crue suivit d'une délicieuse salade de fruit. Ce qui ravit le plus Werewolf c'était la viande. Elle faisait en sorte d'en manger au moins une fois par ci, par là sinon le reste du temps la viande était saignante. S'asseyant sur le lit, le pirate croisa les jambes avant de jouer à lancer un bonbon haricot. C'était une sorte de tic neveux. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta quand Werewolf s'attaqua à sa viande ayant au préalable finit le riz. La jeune femme avait prit le morceau dans ses mains nus avant de mordre à pleine dent tout en poussant un grognement de pure bonheur avant d'arracher un morceau. On aurait dit un animal se jetant sur sa proie. Cela en aurait dégoûter plus d'un mais pas lui. Se sentant observé, elle arrêta en plein milieu pour tourner la tête et voir Katakuri qui l'observait. Ouvrant la bouche, Werewolf lança :

\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Tu manges toujours ta viande comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? Cela vous dégoûtes ? Railla la jeune femme.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Werewolf.

\- Ça à l'air de t'étonner.

\- Disons que...j'ai eu...pas mal de remarques là dessus. Ainsi que des regards. Avoua la jeune femme.

\- Des remarques et des regards négatifs, je suppose.

\- En effet.

Puis Werewolf se remit à manger engloutissant en à peine quelques minutes le morceau de viande. Puis prenant la soucoupe contenant les fruits frais, elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait que des fruits rouges : des fraises, des framboises, des cerises, des myrtilles, des groseilles. A peine eut elle croquée dans une fraise bien juteuse qu'elle s'extasia :

\- Mmmm ! Putain, c'est divin ! Ces fruits sont une pure merveilles. Faudra que je remercie Compote. Cette femme est une perle ! Je tuerais n'importe qui pour goûter à ses fruits.

\- Ma sœur Compote est effectivement une perle concernant les fruits. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est la ministre des fruits.

\- Je...miam...confirme ! Les fraises sont succulentes. Slurp !

\- Je veux bien te croire. Pour autant, je m'interroge, que voulais tu me dire avant que je ne parte ?

\- Slurp ! Heu...

\- Es ce que cela à un rapport avec le fait que n'a pas mangé ton repas de suite ? Tu ne voulais pas manger seule ?

Werewolf était coincée là. Elle pouvait lui sortir un bobard mais peut de chance qu'il le gobe. Autant être franche et tant pis s'il se moquait d'elle. Posant la coupe un moment entre ses jambes, elle le regarda avant de dire :

\- Pas exactement.

\- Hum ?

\- Vous n'en avez pas marre de manger seul ? Je veux dire lorsque vous allez pour votre « merienda », vous ne voulez pas avoir de la compagnie ?

Werewolf le vit écarquiller les yeux avant de baisser le regard pour le relever et regarder la jeune femme. Celle-ci en avait profité pour reprendre sa coupe et mangé ce qui restait de fruit. Il la vit se lécher les doigts à cause du jus qui avait coulé d'une fraise. Reposant la coupe vide sur le plateau avant de mettre à l'aise sur le fauteuil pour le toiser.

\- Je ne pose pas ce genre de question lorsque je mange. Je profite pour me régaler de mes donuts et de mon café.

\- Des donuts ? S'étonna Werewolf. Vraiment ?

\- Qu'es ce qui t'étonnes ? Tu croyais que je mangeais quoi ?

\- Je sais pas mais je n'aurais jamais crut que le plus redoutable des pirates du Nouveau Monde, ayant une prime d'1 milliard et 57 millions de Berry's adorait les donuts. S'exprima la jeune femme en se retenant de rire.

\- Serais tu entrain de te moquer de moi là ?

\- Non pas du tout...

Puis finalement, elle éclata de rire. Oh ! Pas un rire forcé mais un rire qui sortait du cœur. Katakuri aurait pu s'énerver mais il trouva plaisant de la voir rire comme elle le faisait. Elle semblait heureuse pour l'instant malgré le fait qu'elle se moque un peu de lui. A bout, Werewolf s'essuya les yeux dont des larmes de joies coulaient tout en essayant de réapprendre à respirer. Une fois calmé, elle regarda le pirate qui restait calme. Prenant une bouffée, elle déclara :

\- Pardon, vraiment désoler. Ouh là ! Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas ri comme cela. Encore désoler mais...des donuts ? J'ai vraiment du mal à le croire. Je vous aurais vu manger autre que ce genres de pâtisseries.

\- Dit celle qui mange de la viande crue.

\- Ha ha ah ! Bien envoyez. Non mais sérieusement, cela ne vous lasse pas de manger seul ?

\- Je croyais que tu m'avais promit de ne plus m'enquiquiner sur ce sujet.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai promit. Merci de me le rappeler bien gentiment.

\- Alors pourquoi tu remet cela sur la table ? Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair là dessus.

\- Parce que je vois bien que cela vous mine. Répondit Werewolf. Je peux comprendre...

\- Arrête ! Le coupa Katakuri. Tu ne peux comprendre.

Sentant que la conversation pourrait dégénérer, le général sucré se leva pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte. Il évita de justesse la coupe qu'elle lui lança et qui se fracassa en mille morceaux. Tournant à demi la tête il vit la jeune femme s'être mise debout, l'air en colère. Celle-ci lui cria presque :

\- Je ne peux pas comprendre ? C'est cela que vous dites ? Dois je vous rappelez que j'ai des yeux de loups, que je vois comme eux, que je me comporte comme eux ? Oh ! Si ! Croyez moi, je suis la seule qui peut comprendre. Plus que vous ne croyez !

\- J'en doute fort.

\- Baliverne ! Dites plutôt que vous avez peur.

\- Peur ? Moi ?

\- Oui. Peur. La preuve, vous préférez fuir la conversation en faisant l'autruche qui se cache la tête dans le sable. Qu'es ce que vous craignez au juste ? Que je m'enfuie à toute jambes ? Que je hurle ? Ou non ! Que je vous traite de monstre ?

\- Arrête maintenant !

\- Non ! J'ai peut être promit mais...je sens que cela vous fait souffrir. Vous voulez me montrer tout en craignant ma réaction. N'essayez pas de nier.

\- Suffit maintenant ! Tu commences à aller trop loin.

\- Alors dite moi au lieu de sortir comme un lâche ! Si vous cachez votre visage à cause de cicatrices, alors je devrais me cacher les yeux puisque vous ne voulez rien me dire. Moi au moins...Ugh !

Katakuri utilisa son don pour ensuite la projeter contre le mur l'engluant en partie. Ses yeux lançait des éclairs de pur rage. Pourquoi ne voulait elle pas lâcher l'affaire ? Pourquoi voulait absolument savoir ? Pourquoi s'obstinait elle tant ? Il lui avait fait promettre et pourtant elle voulait savoir. D'un autre côté, la jeune femme n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il ne savait pas sa réaction. Aurait elle peur ? Serait elle dégoûté ? Au fond de lui, il voulait être vu autrement que comme un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit du temps à entendre les petits cris de protestations de la jeune femme qui était entrain de se débattre. La libérant, il la vit reprendre son souffle avant de tourner les talons pour claquer la porte. Entendant le bruit, elle releva la tête pour voir que son époux était partit. Poussant un soupir las, Werewolf se leva pour ensuite envoyez valdinguer le plateau dans un excès de colère. Se prenant la tête à deux mains, elle poussa un cri de frustration avant de mettre sans dessus dessous la chambre. Cela dura pendant au moins deux minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme. Une fois calmé, Werewolf se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se détendre. En voyant son « cadeau » pour la nuit de noce, la jeune femme prit le paquet pour le jeter au travers de la pièce. Prenant ensuite un bain, elle commença à se détendre pour se calmer. Trois minutes plus tard, elle en ressortis calmé et très fatiguée.

Prenant juste un t-shirt, elle resta juste en culotte avant de monter sur le lit. Une fois dessus, elle se mit sous la couette avant de poser la tête sur l'oreiller avant de s'endormir. Du moins essaya-t-elle car encore une fois, la jeune femme fut assaillit par encore son cauchemar. Bougeant dans tous les sens, le sommeil ne vint pas. Au bout d'un moment, Werewolf se réveilla d'un coup en hurlant presque couverte de sueur et perdu. Se calmant, la jeune femme donna un coup dans l'oreiller avant de se retourner pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, elle se mit du côté où Katakuri avait dormi hier soir. Son odeur encore présente sur le morceau de tissu apaisa la jeune femme qui réussit à somnoler si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas tout de suite la porte s'ouvrir.

A peine était il sortit de la chambre que le pirate c'était dirigé hors du château pour se calmer sinon, il ferait un massacre. Ses pas le menèrent à la forêt de la tentation où il s'assit au pied d'un arbre tout en sortant le croc qu'il mit devant ses yeux. Concentré, il ne vit pas une silhouette du moins c'est ce que la personne crût jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Brûlée.

\- Comment as tu su ? Dit l'intéressée.

\- Je t'ai « vu », qu'es ce que tu crois. Que me veux tu ?

\- Ce serais plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Que fais tu ici sur mon territoire ?

\- J'avais besoins d'être seul.

\- Laisse moi deviner. Tu t'es disputé avec la petite peste ? Hum ?

\- Attention à ce que tu vas dire Brûlée. Le prévint Katakuri. Elle est ma femme maintenant.

\- Elle est peut être ta femme mais je n'oublie pas ce qu'elle m'a fait. Ni de ta stupide punition !

\- Cracker et toi, vous vous en êtes sortis. Répondit Katakuri.

\- Après plusieurs heures ! Tch ! J'arrive toujours pas à croire que cette « beauté » face partis de notre famille.

\- Belle ? Tu es loin du compte petite sœur.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Toi qui voit la « beauté » partout. As tu prit le temps de bien l'observé ? As tu vu les cicatrices barrant son corps ?

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir fait trop attention mon frère.

\- Moi, je les ai vu. Et je peux te dire une chose, elle est belle mais pas comme toi tu la vois. C'est une beauté sauvage, une femme que la nature a modelé pour obtenir ce résultat que l'on voit maintenant. Cette femme, n'est pas comme celles que tu hais habituellement. C'est un loup ayant revêtu forme humaine. Une fille sauvage, dangereuse mais tellement têtue. Elle m'a même avoué qu'elle portait avec fierté la cicatrice que je lui faite avec Mogura. Aucunes autres femmes n'auraient toléré cela petite sœur.

\- Si tu penses que cela me fera changer d'avis à son sujet, tu te trompes.

\- Je pense que tu changeras d'avis à un moment ou à un autre. Sais tu ce qu'elle m'a dit le jour du mariage quand je l'ai vu en robe et maquillée ?

\- Non, quoi donc ?

\- Elle a dit « ce n'est pas moi ». Werewolf ne se voit pas comme une femme telle qu'elle était dans cette robe. Ma femme se voit plus comme un animal que comme un être humain Brûlée. Je pense que vous devriez un jour parlez toutes les deux. Seule à seule. Sans coup fourré, bien entendu.

\- Tu veux que l'on s'entre tue ou quoi ? S étrangla Brulée. Cette fille...

\- Veux connaître mon secret Brûlée. Coupa Katakuri en dévoilant son visage à sa petite sœur.

Celle-ci se calma devant la vue du visage de son grand frère. Elle l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle quand ils étaient enfants. Jamais, la pirate n'avait montré des signes de peur ou de dégoût. Il était très protecteur envers elle malgré ses petites bourdes dernièrement. Il était vrai qu'elle ne portait pas Werewolf dans son cœur et qu'elle lui avait tendu un piège, pour autant, elle avait remarqué les changements que cette femme apportait à son grand frère. Des changements positifs malgré qu'il soit là ce soir. Quand il lui avoua que Werewolf voulait connaître son secret, elle lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui montre pas alors ? Après tout ce que tu viens de me dire sur elle.

\- Tu sais bien ce que mon visage à suscité dans le passé. Mieux que quiconque petite sœur.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu m'a vengé.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

\- Tu ne peux pas effacé le passé grand frère.

\- Je sais petite soeur.

Katakuri regarda de nouveau le croc avant de le « ranger » dans son corps avant de se lever. Regardant sa petite sœur, il dit :

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer avant qu'elle ne face une bêtise.

\- Montre lui grand frère. Intervint Brûlée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu dis qu'elle est différente des autres femmes que je déteste. Alors montre lui ton visage.

Katakuri regarda sa petite sœur avant d' hocher la tête avant de tourner les talons pour ensuite retourner au château rejoindre la jeune femme. Ouvrant la porte tout doucement, le pirate écarquilla les yeux devant le carnage de sa chambre. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle se mettrait dans une telle colère après sa sortie. Tout avait été retourné, le plateau renversé et Werewolf...allongé dans leur lit comme si de rien n'était. Risquant un coup d'œil vers la salle de bain, il vit quelque chose qui attira son regard. Y allant, il vit que par miracle, la salle de bain était intact. Sur le sol se trouvait un paquet où un vêtement c'était échappé ainsi qu'une carte. Se baissant, il prit la carte qu'il lut avec amusement avant de prendre le vêtement. Katakuri se rappela alors les cris de sa femme lorsque celle-ci c'était réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il essaya de l'imaginer dedans et trouva que c'était dommage qu'elle ne l'ai pas porter cette nuit là. Pour autant, il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas friand de ce genre de vêtement.

Le prenant, il sortit de la salle de bain pour voir que Werewolf n'avait pas bougé. Enfin si, elle avait du bouger car la couverture lui arrivait au niveau des mollets laissant entrevoir une petite culotte noire au regard du pirate qui leva un sourcil. Décidant de la rejoindre, il jeta le vêtement sur le fauteuil avant de commencer à se dévêtir. Une fois nu, il grimpa le plus silencieusement dans le lit afin de ne pas réveiller son loup qui dormait bizarrement de son côté du lit. Se mettant sur le côté, il l'observa avant de poser sa main sur une de ses jambes dénudées. Tout doucement, il la fit remonter sur son postérieur avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'une voix retentit :

\- Si vous tenez à vos doigts, je vous déconseilles de continuer !

Apparemment, elle n'était pas si endormit que cela vu qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard qui voulait tout dire. Pour autant, il ne retira pas sa main de ses fesses posant sa tête dans son autre main pour la regarder. Étirant son bras gauche, Werewolf tapa sur la main « vicieuse » qui se retira. Voyant sa mine, Katakuri ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

\- Je vois que pendant mon absence, tu as refait la décoration.

-... avant que Werewolf ne tourne de nouveau la tête.

\- Es ce que cela à suffit à te calmer au moins ?

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas.

\- Hum ?

\- Je finirais par vous obligez à me montrer ce que vous cachez derrière votre écharpe. Et ceux malgré ma promesse.

\- Ce que tu peux être énervante des fois.

\- Non. Juste réaliste.

\- A propos de ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre pour moi. Les monstres sont ceux qui ont peur des gens différents comme vous, vos frères, vos sœurs et moi. Ils nous jugent sans nous connaître alors que ceux qu'ils voient ne reflètent en rien ce que nous sommes réellement. Les pires monstres sont ceux qui croient que la « beauté » est tout ce qui compte dans ce bas monde. Alors que la « beauté » peut revêtir diverse formes.

\- Tu devrais dire cela à ma sœur Brûlée.

\- Elle ne devrais pas se focaliser sur sa cicatrice. Elle devrait aller de l'avant au lieu d'être prisonnière du passé lié à sa blessure.

\- Qu'en sais tu exactement ?

\- Chaque blessures que j'ai sur mon corps, quelles soient ou non visible à son histoire. A chaque fois, j'allais de l'avant pour ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs qui m'a valu cette blessure. Seuls deux d'entre elles ont de l'importance pour moi.

\- Celle que je t'ai infligé avec Mogura. Répondit Katakuri.

\- Et celle sur mon avant bras droit.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai vu.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne me souviens pas vous l'avoir montrer pourtant.

\- Après ton altercation avec Cracker et Brûlée, le médecin et moi avons eu une explication. Cette blessure l'intriguais beaucoup d'ailleurs.

\- Cette blessure est spéciale.

\- En quoi est elle spéciale ?

\- Elle signifie que j'ai bien combattus et qu'il était fier de moi.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Désoler mais je ne vous dirais rien de plus.

\- Un jour tu m'en diras un peu plus.

\- Peut être bien. Si vous le méritez bien entendu.

\- Hum. Au fait, j'ai trouvé un vêtement très intéressant dans la salle de bain. Un vêtement sexy rouge et noir. Dommage que tu ne l'ai pas mit hier soir.

\- Jamais je ne mettrais ce genre de vêtement. Éructa Werewolf en tournant sa tête vers lui.

\- Dommage. C'est vraiment dommage.

\- Grrr ! Lança la jeune femme en se retournant.

Souriant derrière son écharpe, Katakuri en profita pour remonter sa main pour la mettre sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme qui se raidit avant de pousser un grognement menaçant. Un grognement qui ne fit aucun effet au pirate qui dessina des petits cercles sur la peau douce. D'abord crispée, Werewolf commença à se détendre avant de pousser un soupir d'aise. Ramenant ses bras pour les mettre sous sa tête, la jeune femme ferma les yeux appréciant les caresses que le pirate lui prodiguais. Voyant que sa femme se détendais, Katakuri remonta le t-shirt exposant plus son dos avant de continuer à la caresser pour ensuite se diriger vers son postérieur. Au moment où il posa sa main dessus, Werewolf se retourna pour intercepter la main en disant :

\- Pas ce soir.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je...je...j'ai encore un peu mal. Avoua la jeune femme en rougissant.

\- Je vois. Très bien mais je te préviens, tu ne perd rien pour attendre.

\- Merci. Remercia Werewolf en se remettant sur le ventre.

Katakuri remit alors sa main sur son dos pour reprendre ses caresses qui fit plaisirs à la jeune femme qui souriait. Le pirate alternait entre petit cercles et petites griffures qui fit frissonner Werewolf. Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci finit par s'endormit sans se rendre compte, ronflant un petit peu. Katakuri continua avant de se rendre compte que sa femme c'était endormit. Retirant sa main, il avança le visage pour vérifier si elle dormait bien. Une fois qu'il fut sur qu'elle dormait, il baissa son écharpe avant de poser sa tête sur son dos pour humer son odeur. Ou plutôt l'odeur de son gel douche, mélange de pin et de cristaux marin. Il adorait qu'elle porte l'odeur de ses produits, puis il déposa un baiser sur sa peau nue. Katakuri se crispa lorsqu'il la sentit remuer un peu avant de se détendre car elle ne se réveilla pas. Descendant le t-shirt, il remonta sa tête vers le cou de sa femme pour y déposer un baiser la faisant remuer les épaules avant qu'elle ne pousse un soupir.

La regardant dormir, le pirate la trouva très mignonne comme ça. Elle semblait vulnérable, plus fragile. Remontant son écharpe sur son visage, Katakuri remonta la couette sur elle avant de bien se positionner pour se mettre à dormir lui aussi. Avant de dormir, le pirate se mit de telle façon à laisser un espace entre elle et lui pour que si elle se retourne, la jeune femme se retrouve contre son torse. Demain, il serait dans son royaume, il espérait qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtise mais avec la surprise que lui avait préparé son grand frère, Katakuri espérait que sa femme puisse se calmer.

Bien entendu aucun d'eux ne se doutait que quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde, certaines personnes c'étaient donnés rendez vous pour créer une alliance afin d'éliminer une certaine cible. Dans un bar, dans une salle se trouvait un couple qui étaient entrain de parler avec une femme d'une beauté unique et irréelle. Celle-ci portait un boa rouge sur une robe vert bouteille très sexy avec des gants de la même couleur lui montant jusqu'à l'avant bras. Cette femme était très connue dans le milieu des assassins comme étant « la fleur vénéneuse » ou « la beauté fatale ».Cette femme avait mangé un fruit du démon et connaissait une autre personne tout aussi dangereuse qu'elle dont personne n'avait vu le visage. Tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, elle souffla avant de dire de sa voix sensuelle :

\- Vous savez que ce que vous nous proposez est vraiment mortelle ? Énonça la femme d'un air nonchalant.

\- On le sait plus que quiconque.

\- Et pourtant vous venez me voir ainsi que ma « connaissance». Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirais que vous êtes cinglé. A moins que vous l'êtes.

\- Notre employeur vous paieras très cher pour ce genre de service. Répondit la femme.

\- Qui vous dit que je ne vous tuerais pas ici et maintenant ? Ce serais tellement simple et rapide !

\- Alors que tu pourrais te venger de Werewolf pour ce qu'elle t'a fait il y a trois ans ? D'ailleurs comment va ta joue Ivy ? Répondit l'homme avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- Ne me parle pas de cette histoire ! Éructa la dénommé Ivy avec fureur. Vous avait eut de la chance lors de notre dernière rencontre ! J'aurais pu tous vous tuez si cette garce n'était pas intervenu ! J'ai mit pas mal de temps à m'en remettre d'ailleurs de notre petite confrontation.

\- Alors pourquoi hésites tu encore ? Nous t'offrons le moyen de te venger. Annonça la femme.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu vas refuser ? Moi, je n'hésiterais pas faire souffrir la femme qui m'a humilié. Surtout que Werewolf n'y avait pas été de main morte. Elle aurait pu très bien t'arracher la gorge si Caleb ne l'avait pas retenu.

Ivy tira sur sa cigarette avant de souffler avant de l'écraser sur la table pour se lever d'un coup afin de toiser le couple d'un air sévère.

\- Es ce qu'il y a un délai pour tuer cette garce ?

\- Non. Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux pour notre employeur. Il vaut mieux d'ailleurs, qui sait ce que ces pirates pourraient lui apprendre comme technique de combat voir pire. Lui faire mangé un fruit du démon.

\- J'ai le droit de la faire souffrir ? Demanda Ivy avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Je pense que ma connaissance sera alors d'accord et donc j'accepte la mission. Mais, je connais une autre personne qui pourrais bien nous être utile.

\- Qui donc Ivy ?

\- L'avaleur des profondeurs.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Ce gars est instable est très dangereux. S'étonna la femme qui n'en crut pas ses yeux à la mention de ce nom.

\- Oui. Mais comme il s'agit d'un homme-poisson, peut de chance que son cher époux lui vienne en aide. Aucun porteur de fruit du démon ne pourras l'aider dans l'eau.

\- L'équipage des pirates du soleil sont alliés à Big Mom Ivy. Ne l'oublie pas.

\- Peut être mais la réputation de l'avaleur fait que personne n'ose l'affronter de peur de mourir d'une manière assez horrible. Aucun risque je vous dis. Je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre croyez moi, cela ficherais les chocottes à n'importe qui.

\- Si tu le dis. Annonça la femme en haussant les épaules.

\- Du moment que Werewolf soit morte, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais attention. Si jamais toi ou tes camarades osaient penser nous doubler, notre employeur n'hésiteras pas à se venger. Tu peux nous croire sur parole sur ce point Ivy.

\- Je suis curieuse d'un coup. Pourquoi votre employeur à tout fait pour tuer cette peste ? Que lui a-t-elle fait exactement pour en arriver à cette « obsession » quasiment morbide ? Demanda Ivy.

\- Disons que c'est personnel. Très personnel.

\- Tout est personnel avec cette sauvage. Cracha Ivy.

\- Mais pour notre employeur c'est plus sérieux. Annonça la femme. Si tu es encore en vie, tu pourras lui poser la question directement.

\- J'y compte bien. Passer une bonne soirée. Salua Ivy.

Une fois le couple sortit, la jeune femme sorti une autre cigarette avant de l'allumer quand un serveur arriva. Tirant une bouffée, elle le toisa en disant :

\- J'ai accepté la mission.

\- Malgré sa dangerosité. Néanmoins, j'avoue que de me venger de cette garce est vraiment tentant. Tu te charges de contacter l'avaleur des profondeurs ? Quand à moi, je contacterais mon ami Tic Tac.

\- Bien entendu. Tic Tac, espérons qu'il ne fera tout sauter quand même. Répondit Ivy en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Sortons maintenant.

\- Je te suis.

Le duo sortit du bar quand le « serveur » se passa la main sur le visage pour en retirer quelque chose qu'il jeta ensuite. Ivy fit une grimace de dégoût avant de reporter son attention devant elle quand six de la marine firent irruption devant eux armes pointés devant eux.

\- La marine. Génial ! Marmonna Ivy en jetant sa cigarette.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses. Cela nous détendra un peu.

\- Si tu le dis.

Le duo en prit trois à part avant de tous les tuer. Celui qui était le serveur, tua d'un coup les trois marins sans aucun remord en à peine deux minutes. S'essuyant les mains, il marcha à la rencontre d' Ivy qui tenait un marin dans sa main droite ayant enlever son gant. Dans la main gauche, elle soulevait un autre marin l'embrassant. Le marin tressauta de douleur avant qu'Ivy mit fin au baiser une fois que cela fut finit avant de jeter les vêtements avec ceux du troisième marin déjà mort. Remettant ses gants ainsi que son boa, la femme se passa l'index sur ses lèvres avant de toiser son acolyte.

\- Bien, allons à la chasse au loup.

 **N/A : Aïe ! Aïe ! Cela sent le roussit pour Werewolf. D'autres ennemies viennent s'ajouter à la liste et apparemment ce son d'anciennes connaissance. Je me demande comment elle va s'en sortir. Le suite se passer sur l'île au blé où la jeune femme va découvrir le travail de son époux tout en s'attelant à remettre en état dde marche son appareil. Dans le prochain chapitre, Praline sera plus présente ainsi que son époux (désoler mais c'est la fille de Big Mom que je préfère le plus). Notre couple aideras la jeune femme à trouver un minerais rare dont elle aura besoins. Bien entendu, ce ne sera pas sans risque et vous découvrirez cet homme-poisson nommé « l'avaleur des profondeurs ». Je vais m'atteler à trouver un poisson assez effrayant pour créer ce personnage.**

 **Encore merci de lire ma fic, je vous souhaite bon repos et à la prochaine.**


	12. Chapter 12

_N/A : Bonjour, dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir un peu le quotidien de Werewolf sur l'île au blé. Vous verrez ce que ses beaux-frères et belles-sœurs lui ont offert. Pour cela, je ne cite que quelques personnages, ceux que j'adore le plus. Ne soyez donc pas surpris(es). Désolé pour ce retard, avec le travail et une journée cloué au lit, j'ai pas pu écrire beaucoup._

 _Lia9749 : Merci de m'avoir mise dans tes « follows authors ». Contente que tu ais adorer ma fic. Tu as une bonne intuition, il va se passer pas mal de chose. Mais je ne t'en dit pas plus. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture._

 _FireBird539 : Merci pour ta review. Contente que tu aimes ma fic et la trouve fantastique._

 _Chapitre classé « M »_

Chapitre 11

 _Sur l'île du Blé..._

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Werewolf était arrivée sur l'île au Blé. Une île sous la juridiction de Katakuri qui était le ministre de la farine. La jeune femme se rappela lorsqu'ils leur fallait partir. Le jour du départ, elle avait eut du mal à sortir du lit, la faute à son mari et à son massage sur son dos. Elle dormait si bien quand, elle l'avait sentit sa main sur son dos, la secouant doucement pour qu'elle se réveille. Bougonnant, elle avait poussé un grognement avant de remonter la couverture sur elle. Werewolf avait pu entendre alors un soupir suivit d'un :

\- Tu as vingt minutes, le temps que je prenne mon bain. Si tu n'es pas levée dès que je suis sortis, je ferais en sorte de te sortir du lit.

\- Hum, hum. Répondit la jeune femme toujours endormis.

Bien entendu, Werewolf resta endormis et Katakuri dû la sortir du lit. Pour cela, il avait rabattus la couette la faisant sursauter. Ce geste avait surpris la jeune femme qui c'était relevée d'un coup en grognant. Le pirate l'avait alors prise dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain pour la jeter littéralement dans le bain. Refaisant surface, elle lui avait lancé un regard noir tandis qu'il lui disait :

\- Tu as dix minutes pour te laver et me rejoindre dans la chambre pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

\- (Werewolf tirant la langue)

\- Dix minutes !

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était sortit de la salle de bain, habillé alors qu'un plateau trônait sur une petite table pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci l'eut finit en à peine deux minutes. Puis, le couple sortirent pour rejoindre les quais pour prendre le navire qui allaient les emmener sur l'île. Durant le voyage, aucun mot ne fut échangés entre les deux. Werewolf avait passé la majorité du voyage à l'avant du bateau sous le regard de Katakuri qui restait à l'écart, près du grand mât.

Une fois arrivé sur l'île, Katakuri descendit suivit de sa femme qu'il conduisit chez lui à Hakuriki Town. Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure, Werewolf fut accueillit par de nombreux serviteurs dont l'un d'eux s'approcha devant eux.

\- Nous vous souhaitons bon retour chez vous monseigneur ! Salua l'homme.

\- Cela doit être le chef des serviteurs. Pensa Werewolf.

\- Merci. Durant mon absence, les récoltes ont elles été bonnes ?

\- Oui, monseigneur.

\- Bien. Voici, ma femme Werewolf.

\- Bienvenu milady. Salua le chef des serviteurs. Moi même et les autres sommes à votre services.

\- Des soldats apporteront un objet qu'elle devra réparer sous ordres de Mama. Je voudrais que vous les aider et trouviez une salle vide pour qu'elle puisse y travailler.

\- A vos ordres monseigneur.

\- Je veux aussi que vous lui y assigner une servante. Je verrais avec vous pour cette personne. Ordonna Katakuri.

\- Il sera fait comme vous le désirez.

Katakuri hocha la tête avant d'emmener Werewolf vers sa chambre à lui et qui serait désormais leur chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la laissa regarder les lieux avant qu'elle ne dise :

\- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise.

\- Avec quoi ?

\- Les serviteurs, les domestiques...j'ai toujours vécut seule et j'ai plus l'habitude de me débrouillez sans aide. De plus je n'ai pas besoins d'une « nounou ».

\- Je peux comprendre. Quand à la « nounou » c'est pour te tenir compagnie lorsque je ferais mon travail et que tu t'occuperas à réparer ton appareil. Je veux que tu saches, tu es la maîtresse de maison du fait que tu sois ma femme. Si jamais un serviteur te manque de respect ou te blesse, c'est comme si, il me manquait de respect, à moi. Et en conséquence, celui-ci sera punit. De plus, tu seras en sécurité. J'informerais les autres de se tenir sur leur garde concernant d'éventuel intrus.

\- Alors d'un : je suis un loup qui ne sait rien à comment doit se comporter une « maîtresse de maison », deux : si l'un de vos serviteurs me manque de respect, vous pouvez être sur qu'avant que vous ne fassiez quoi que ce soit, je lui aurait botté les fesses. Ou que je lui aurait arraché la gorge. Petit trois : inutile de me cacher comme une vulgaire femme en détresse à cause des ses attentas. Et enfin petit quatre : si vous m'en disiez plus sur votre travail de ministre de la farine ? Après tout nous sommes mariés.

\- Très bien. Mon travail consiste à surveiller les plantations de blé de l'île qui serve à fabriquer la farine pour ensuite les envoyer à mes frères et sœurs qui sont aussi ministres et qui en n'ont besoins. Et comme je suis l'un des trois généraux sucrés, Mama peut m'envoyez pour détruire une île ou une flotte.

\- Je vois. Répondit Werewolf. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas besoins de « nounou ».

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis l'a dessus.

\- Grrr.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Où ça ?

\- Je vais te faire le tour de l'île. Pendant ce temps là, mes serviteurs s'occuperont de décharger le navire, de ranger tes vêtements et de déposer tes cadeaux de mariage.

\- Je suis obliger ? Pour les cadeaux de mariage, je veux dire ?

\- Tu n'a jamais eu de cadeau n'es ce pas ?

\- Pas dans le style que vos frères et sœurs m'auront offert. Je suis plus du style couteau ou vêtements d'aventurière. Et puis...je ne connais pas ma vrai date de naissance. C'est Ciara qui me l'a choisit.

\- Et quelle est elle ?

\- Le 7 mai.

\- Hum. Viens.

Werewolf le suivit hors de la chambre pour qu'il lui face visité l'île. Pratiquement à perte de vu se trouvait des champs de blé. En les croisant, certaines personnes qui s'y trouvaient saluèrent le couple notamment son époux. Être dehors lui faisait du bien. Les odeurs qui se dégageaient étaient apaisantes. D'une oreille indiscrète, elle écoutait Katakuri qui lui disait qu'il supervisait la production de blé jusqu'à son acheminement jusqu'aux autres îles du royaume de Big Mom. Au tout début, la jeune femme l'écoutait avant que son regard ne se porte sur le champ de blé. Se figeant, elle vit que l'image se transforma. A la place des personnes qui vérifiaient l'état du blé, Werewolf aperçut un homme debout avant de voir une petite forme qui courait. A un moment, l'homme se tourna pour se baisser avant de se relever avec une petite fille qui riait. L'homme la fit sauter en l'air avant de la rattraper. Tournant sur lui même, l'homme porta à bout de bras la petite fille. Toujours absorbée par cette image, la jeune femme essaya de voir le visage de l'homme qui semblait heureux avec l'enfant.

En arrière fond, elle pouvait entendre une voix d'homme qui semblait l'appeler. Mais Werewolf s'obstina pour voir à quoi ressemblait cet homme qui devait être son père. Elle voulait tellement voir son visage. Elle y était presque quand une main se posa sur son épaule gauche la faisant sursauter. Sursautant, la jeune femme se retourna vers Katakuri qui avait un regard perplexe. Portant son regard vers le champ, il ne vit que des personnes qu'il connaissait. Reportant son regard vers sa femme, il la vit bouleverser, perdue. La tournant vers lui, il posa ses doigts sur ses joues pour lui demander :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Werewolf ?

\- Je...je...j'ai eu...un flash.

\- Un flash ?

\- Ou...oui...il...y avait un homme qui...me tenait. Me faisait sauter en l'air. Je crois que c'était mon père. Désoler c'est juste...avec ses odeurs de blé cela m'a fait rappeler des choses. C'est comme quand je suis...

\- Oui ?

\- C'est pas possible. Murmura la jeune femme.

Pendant qu'elle parlait avec le pirate, le vent avait tourné emmenant dans son sillage une odeur familière pour la jeune femme. Fermant les yeux, elle bascula la tête en arrière pour humer à plein poumon les odeurs que le vent balayait. Werewolf en reconnut une qu'elle connaissait vraiment bien. Basculant la tête en avant, elle rouvrit les yeux avant de braquer son regard en avant. Ayant vu un changement dans son comportement, Katakuri demanda :

\- Werewolf ?

Basculant la tête sur le côté gauche, Werewolf surprit son époux en piquant un sprint vers l'avant. Katakuri revenant de sa surprise, se mit à poursuivre sa femme qui courait à son grand étonnement bien plus vite que lui. On aurait dit un animal traquant sa proie, jamais il n'avait vu courir quelqu'un aussi vite.

\- C'est un véritable animal, en effet.

Et c'était vraiment le cas, l'odeur qu'elle avait sentit l'avait littéralement mise en transe. La jeune femme était obsédée par cette odeur. Et pour cause, cela lui rappelait quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas être possible sur cette île. Au loin derrière elle, la jeune femme pouvait entendre des cliquetis métallique très reconnaissable. Elle courut pendant encore dix minutes avant de s'arrêter net devant la scène qu'elle vit. Devant elle se dressait une magnifique forêt, composé de grand arbre très, très grand. Ayant tout de même un doute, la jeune femme s'approcha de l'un d'eux pour griffer le tronc. Aucun mot, aucun cri de douleur. C'étaient bien des vrais arbres et non pas des arbres « vivants » comme dans la forêt de la tentation. Mais comment était ce possible d'avoir une forêt sur une île comme celle -ci ? Reculant, elle se retourna pour voir son mari arriver. Il avait deviné que le cadeau de son grand frère serait une forêt de par leur dernière conversation. Katakuri devait bien admettre que son frère aîné avait vraiment eut une bonne idée.

\- Comment ?

\- Un cadeau de mon frère aîné.

\- Pérospéro ? Mais...

\- C'est son cadeau de mariage.

\- Je l'adore. C'était vraiment ce qu'il me fallait.

\- Je m'en doute.

Pour autant, lorsqu'il la vit se retourner, Katakuri se rapprocha avant de la prendre pour la ramener contre son torse. Il allait bientôt faire nuit, tous les deux devaient manger et surtout, il ne voulait pas la voir crapahuter dans les bois. Werewolf pesta contre le pirate parce qu'il l'empêchait d'aller faire un tour dans les bois.

\- Mais enfin. Lâcher moi !

\- Hors de question que tu ailles faire un tour dedans aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Aller on rentre.

\- Je veux...

\- Une autre fois. Coupa Katakuri d'un ton sans appel.

\- Grrrr !

Bon gré, malgré, le pirate ramena sa femme dans leur chambre en la posant sur le lit. Celle-ci en profita pour lui jeter des oreillers dans la figure. Oreillers qu'il évita sans mal via son haki. Poussant un soupir, il annonça :

\- Une servante viendra t'apporter ton repas. Inutile de m'attendre pour manger par contre. Je dois régler quelques petites affaires avec le chef de mes serviteurs.

\- ( bruit de langue tirer).

\- Très mature dit donc !

Werewolf lui fit un geste assez odieux qu'il le fit lever les yeux au ciel avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre. Poussant un soupir, la jeune femme s'assit dans un fauteuil attendant son -ci arriva quelques minutes après. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, désobéissant aux ordres de son époux, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour se diriger vers la forêt. Pendant ce temps Katakuri prit son temps pour profiter de sa merienda. Ses donuts étaient vraiment succulent, son chef cuisiner ne valait pas Strausen mais à chaque fois, il se régalait. Une fois qu'il eut finit de manger, il alla voir le chef de ses serviteurs pour lui parler de la servante qui surveillerait sa femme mais aussi des autres problèmes.

\- Monseigneur. Salua le chef des serviteurs.

\- L'appareil a été mit en sûreté ?

\- Oui. Dans une salle vide où elle pourra travailler sans crainte.

\- Bien. Je dois vous dire des choses à propos d'elle afin que les autres serviteurs ne soient pas choqués de par son comportement et son passé.

Katakuri lui raconta tout à propose de sa femme. Le chef des serviteurs fut très surpris mais en même temps admiratif. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné cela la première fois qu'il l'avait vu arrivé. Oh ! Bien sur, lui et les autres avaient remarqué son regard hors du commun et il comprenait pourquoi. A la fin du récit, le chef dit :

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire monseigneur. Mais je vous promet de faire passer le mot aux autres domestiques.

\- J'y compte bien. Je ne tolérais aucuns commentaires et aucuns mauvais regards envers elle. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui monseigneur.

\- Bien. Encore autre chose, faite aussi passer le mot. Nous avons eu à subir certaines attaque visant ma femme. Mama est le sur coup mais je veux que tout me monde reste sur ses gardes et viennes me prévenir pour tout comportement suspect. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- Comptez sur nous monseigneur.

\- Je vous fais confiance. Pour ce qui est de la servante, je veux que vous assignez Kisara, et ce dès demain.

\- Très bien.

Katakuri allait répondre quelque chose quand il « vit » un événement. Se levant, il leva la tête quand une servante entra l'air paniquer. Celle -ci en voyant son maître baissa la tête avant d'essayer dire :

\- Monseigneur ! Je...

\- Je sais. Coupa Katakuri. Je vais régler le problème.

\- Bien, monseigneur. Répondit la servante en s'inclinant.

Ce que Katakakuri avait vu était que la servante ouvrait la porte en disant paniqué que sa femme avait disparut lorsqu'elle venait pour reprendre le plateau. Bon sang ! Elle ne l'avait pas écouté d'un pouce. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Qu'importe, il savait comment la « punir ». Une fois qu'elle était dehors, Werewolf avait courut jusqu'à la forêt ou quand elle était arrivée dedans c'était « jetée » dans les bois. Elle avait alors griffer l'écorce de plusieurs arbres comme pour marquer son territoire avant de courir. La jeune femme sautait, humant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait des feuilles, des écorces, hurlait comme un véritable loup. Bref, Werewolf était paradis ! Faudrait qu'elle remercie son beau-frère, c'est un beau cadeau de mariage. Adossée contre un arbre, la jeune femme se reposait quand elle attendit un craquement qui la fit se relever pour se mettre en position d'attaque.

Se collant contre le tronc, elle patienta un peu avant de surgir pour se calmer en voyant Katakuri. Poussant un soupir las, elle grogna avant de relever la tête pour voir son époux avec un regard furieux, bras croisé.

\- Tu n'a pas pu t'en empêcher.

-...

\- Allez on rentre maintenant.

\- J'ai envie de rester encore un peu.

Mais un regard noir de Katakuri la fit changer d'avis. Le couple partit des bois pour retourner à la demeure. Tout le long du chemin, la main poussa des petits grognements d'indignation qui laissa indifférent Katakuri. Une fois arrivé dans leur chambre, il ferma la porte tandis que la jeune femme se retourna vers lui bras croisé.

\- Bon c'est quoi la punition ? Non parce que j'ai pas envie d'écouté un sermon ce soir. Je voudrais juste après me coucher.

\- Qui que te dis que nous allons dormir ?

La jeune femme lui lança un drôle de regard avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Lorgnant une porte entrouverte, Werewolf eut l'idée de s'y enfermé. Décroisant les bras, elle fila vers la porte avant de tomber à peine quelques mètres de la porte. Tournant la tête, elle vit ses pieds englué dans une matière blanche très reconnaissable. Grognant, elle posa sa tête dans sa main gauche tandis qu'avec la droite la jeune femme tapota sur le carrelage. Levant les yeux, elle vit son époux qui arriva devant elle, le bras gauche transformé en masse blanche.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas comprit on dirait.

\- …

\- Allez.

Enlevant le mochi qui recouvrait les pieds de sa femme, il la prit pour la balancer sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers le lit. La prenant délicatement, il la déposa sur le lit. La jeune femme essaya alors de quitter le lit mais Katakuri l'en empêcha en se positionnant devant le lit pour lui dire qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire. Reculant alors vers la tête de lit, elle le vit grimper pour ensuite venir se pencher vers elle. Chaque bras du côté de sa tête, la bloquant ainsi, il baissa la tête pour poser son front contre le sien. Fermant à demi les yeux, Katakuri respira l'odeur de la forêt qui se dégageait d'elle et qui se mélangeait à l'odeur de pin et de sel marin du produit qu'elle avait utilisé dans sa salle de bain. Cette odeur le rendait fou, il rêvait de pouvoir la toucher, de sentir son corps contre le sien lorsqu'elle jouirait. Malgré le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'embrasser, il pourrait la rendre folle quand même avec ses doigts et son corps musclé. Tout doucement, il baissa la main droite pour lui toucher la joue délicatement avant de la descendre au niveau de sa poitrine, au niveau des côtes avant d'atteindre le bas de son haut. Le prenant, il fit remonter le vêtement jusqu'à le lui enlever pour le jeter en dehors du lit avant de braquer son regard sur le sous-vêtement qui enveloppais la poitrine de sa femme.

Tout doucement, il le lui enleva pour le jeter ensuite par terre. La jeune femme se couvrit alors la poitrine malgré le fait qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble. Relevant le buste, Katakuri retira sa veste en cuir qui rejoignit les autres vêtements. Se rabaissant, il décroisa les bras de Werewolf qui posa ses mains alors sur ses pectoraux, ce qui étonna le pirate qui la laissa faire. Tout doucement, celle-ci fit remonter ses mains tout en haut. Touchant son écharpe, elle la lissa malgré le regard que lui lançait son époux. Puis, elle les remonta plus haut pour tirer dessus afin de juste dégagé le nez avant qu'il ne pose ses poignets sur ceux de la jeune femme qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'ira pas plus loin via son regard. Comme promit, Werewolf ne baissa plus l'écharpe d'un centimètre. Au lieu de cela, elle fit remonter ses mains sur son visage découvert. La jeune femme lui toucha le nez, les pommettes d'un toucher qui avait l'air d'un battement d'aile. Apaiser, Katakuri ferma les yeux, la laissant faire puisqu'il avait confiance en elle. Werewolf en profita pour lui toucher les cheveux. Ses cheveux court, hirsute qui l'obsédait tant. La jeune femme les tira, plongeant ses mains dedans comme si c'était de l'eau. Puis les mettant à l'arrière de la tête de son mari pour ensuite se hisser afin de poser un baiser tendre sur le front du pirate avant de poser son front contre celui de son mari.

Katakuri rouvrit les yeux pour regarder la jeune femme qui se remettait contre les oreillers. Penchant la tête, il lui chatouilla le cou du bout du nez avant porter son poids sur son bras droit tandis qu'avec le gauche, il taquina le sein de son épouse. Il malaxa, tira le téton la faisant haleter et cambrer le dos pour en réclamer plus. Puis il passa à l'autre refaisant le même traitement, une douce chaleur s'insinua dans l'entrejambe de Werewolf qui essaya de se soulager en frottant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu au pirate qui souriait derrière son écharpe. Ah ! Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas lui mordre et lécher ses deux globes au téton rose qui lui faisait envie. Il aurait tellement lui faire perdre la tête comme cela. Mais ne voulant courir le moindre risque il s'abstient. Arrêtant de torturer sa poitrine qu'il savait maintenant très sensible, il fit serpenter sa main sur son ventre, caressant au passage la cicatrice laissé par Mogura. Une fois arrivé au niveau de son pantalon, Katakuri défit la fermeture faisant glisser le vêtement sur ses longues jambes qu'il jeta par la suite avec le reste. Il vint ensuite la taquine en passant ses doigts sur le boxer blanc qu'elle portait aujourd'hui la faisant haleter d' appréhension. Glissant un doigt à l'intérieur, il la pénétra le faisant glisser facilement dans son fourreau chaud.

\- Si humide... T'aurais je excité à ce point là ma tendre épouse ?

\- Ah...ah...

Werewolf se cramponna à la couverture de toute ses forces, bougeant le bassin ainsi que des jambes pour réclamer plus de caresse. La jeune femme devint rouge, laissant des gémissement sortir de sa bouche au plus grand bonheur du pirate qui continua de la taquiner. Pour lui ce n'était que pur joie de la voir ainsi se cambrer face à sa caresse bien qu'au fond de lui, il aurait aimé goûté son nectar divin, offert uniquement pour lui. Fermant un instant les yeux, il se concentra plutôt sur sa tâche à la faire languir encore plus. De son autre main, Katakuri, lui prit les deux poignet qu'il positionna au dessus de sa tête. Cette fois, Werewolf était comme « prisonnière », elle ne pouvait plus que se « tordre » de plaisirs, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, tandis qu'il jouait avec son corps tel un musicien. Déjà, elle sentait en elle, la vague de la libération, la jeune femme voulait être libéré tellement c'était intense, tellement elle avait « mal » de ne pouvoir se libéré. Au bout d'un moment, elle le sentit toucher sa zone sensible, ce qui la fit cambrer au maximum malgré que ses poignets furent prisonnier. Arquant la tête en arrière, Werewolf hurla à plein poumon tandis qu'elle se vidait sur la main de son époux.

Une fois la vague libératrice passé, la jeune femme couverte de sueur, haletait pour reprendre son souffle, les yeux à demi fermé. Elle sentit à un moment un vide en elle suivit d'une brise fraîche et d'un craquement. Katakuri lui avait déchirer son sous-vêtement et en même temps libéré ses poignets endoloris. Toujours entrain de récupéré de sa vague post-orgasmique, Werewolf ne le vit pas enlever son pantalon de cuir où son membre devenait à l'étroit à l'intérieur. Une main sur sa joue, la fit sursauter pour la ramener à la réalité. La jeune femme croisa alors le regard brûlant du pirate qui lui essuya les joues couvertes de larmes de plaisirs qui avaient coulé quand elle avait joui. Ensuite tel un serpent, cette main descendit sur son corps dont la cage thoracique montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Son autre main avait de nouveau emprisonner ses poignets alors que l'autre était arrivé au niveau de sa hanche. Il lui souleva la jambe droite, en lui disant :

\- Ne lutte pas. Regarde moi à chaque fois.

\- Ah...

Werewolf se crispa un peu lorsqu'il la pénétra jusqu'à la garde, la faisant fermé les yeux un instant. Une pression sur ses poignet la fit grimacer avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux pour croisé celui enfiévré du pirate qui tenant sa jambe droite se mit à bouger. D'abord lentement pour la faire languir avant accélérée ses mouvement de reins. Comme il le lui avait dit, Werewolf ne le quitta pas des yeux durant l'acte. Si par malheur, elle fermait les yeux ou penchait trop la tête en arrière, une pression soit sur sa jambe ou sur ses poignets la ramenait à la réalité.

\- Ah...hum...ah...plus vite...plus fort...ah...

Il était tellement doué, il fallait le reconnaître. De plus, elle ne savait pas pourquoi -sa libido ayant prit le pas sur sa raison- mais, la jeune femme sentait qu'il se retenait quand même un peu. Mu par son envie, elle leva l'autre jambe pour que son membre touche sa peau avant d'articuler :

\- Plus...vite...ah...

Accédant à son souhait, en ayant sentit en plus son autre jambe contre lui, Katauri accéléra ses mouvements de boutoirs qui fit arquer le dos la jeune femme afin qu'elle puisse ressentir encore plus ses poussées et son membre sortant et entrant en elle. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, bien entendu c'est que le pirate faisait très attention à ce que son écharpe ne tombe pas durant l'acte. Lorsqu'il l'avait prise la première fois, c'était calculé et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance. Hors là, il voulait qu'elle le regarde, il voulait voir son visage pendant qu'il la prenait.

Au bout d'un moment, Werewolf jouit arquant son dos, ses tétons frôlant presque le torse musclé du pirate tandis que celui se vida dans son antre. La remplissant de sa semence chaude alors qu'ils attelaient tous les deux pour reprendre leur souffle. Lui lâchant la jambe et les poignets, Katakuri se mit sur le côté, regardant son épouse qui redescendait de son nuage. Il tendit ensuite un bras vers la jeune femme qui reprenait ses esprits. Ramenant son épouse contre lui, Katakuri se mit sur le dos, le bras gauche sous sa tête tandis que Werewolf se tortilla suffisamment pour coller sa tête sur l'épaule du pirate qui la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Celle-ci dit alors :

\- Quoi ?

\- Me prendrais tu pour un oreiller par hasard ?

\- Ha ha ha ! Très drôle ! C'est pas ma faute si je ne suis qu'une lilliputienne comparé à vous. Faut bien que je m'adapte.

\- Une lilliputienne ? Je dirais plutôt une micro-lilliputienne. Aïe !

\- Vous disiez ?

\- Rhaaa ! Dors au lieu de me planter tes griffes dans le bras. Demain, tu as du travail qui t'attend.

\- Je sais. Pas besoins de me le rappeler, Môsieur le Ministre ! Railla la jeune femme en se mettant sur le côté.

\- Ce qu'elle peut être énervante, des fois. Ouch ! Werewolf !

\- (bruit de ronflement)

\- Vraiment ? Oh ! Les femmes ! Ouch !

Katakuri ne dis plus un mot, ne voulant pas risquer de se prendre un énième coup de pied de la part de la jeune femme qu'il savait ne dormait que d'un œil en ce moment. La nuit se passa sans autre incident pour le couple. Au matin, après avoir petit déjeuné, Katakuri emmena son épouse vers la salle où avait été entreposé son appareil. La salle était grande, composé d'une table, d'outils pour bricoler, de chaînes et de d'autre choses dont elle aurait besoins. Avant de vaquer à ses occupations de ministre, le pirate lui dit :

\- Je t'ai assigné une servante du nom de Kisara. C'est elle qui t'apportera tes repas et fera le relais avec moi si jamais tu avais besoins de quelque chose.

\- Très bien. Néanmoins, je tiens quand même à prévenir. Ce n'est pas sur que j'arrive à le réparer.

\- Fait le. Point final.

\- Mais...

\- Je dois te laisser.

Et Katakuri l'avait laissé en plan. Werewolf avait grogné avant de se diriger vers son appareil qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. N'y connaissant presque rien, elle se demanda comment s'y prendre avant d'avoir un flash. Se baissant, elle tapa sur le côté pour ouvrir une petite trappe où la jeune femme sortit un petit carnet noir envelopper de plastique. L'enlevant, elle l'ouvrit pour y découvrir des notes et schémas. L'écriture était celle de Ryan. Souriant, elle referma le carnet avant de dire.

\- Sacré Ryan. Heureusement que tu étais là mon vieux. Bon ben au boulot maintenant. Faut déjà enlever le moteur.

Se remettant debout Werewolf craqua tous ses membres avant d'ouvrir la partie où se trouvait le moteur. La jeune femme fit une mine de dégoût en voyant les dégâts mais surtout, elle imagina non sans mal le travail qu'elle devrait faire pour le remettre en état. Poussant un soupir las, elle prit une chaîne qu'elle fit passer par un crochet qui pendait au plafond. Entourant ensuite le moteur, Werewolf tira sur la chaîne qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle tenta plusieurs fois avant d'arrêter pour se mettre à souffler.

\- Rien à faire ce truc pèse une tonne.

Réfléchissant, elle eut une idée. Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une servante qui avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux blanc très long qui était ramenés sur le côté droit via une tresse. Celle-ci en voyant la jeune femme s'inclina respectueusement avant de se présenter.

\- Bonjour, je suis Kisara. Monseigneur Katakuri m'a assigné à votre service. J'allais justement vous demandez...

\- Plus tard Kisara. Coupa Werewolf.

\- Pardon milady. S'excusa la servante.

\- D'une : ne m'appelle pas « milady » mais Werewolf. Deux, inutile de t'excuser et trois : j'ai justement besoins que tu me rende un petit service.

\- Bien sur mila...pardon Werewolf. Se reprit la servante en voyant le regard dur de la jeune femme.

\- J'aurais besoins que tu me dégotes au moins deux gars assez costaud pour soulever un moteur. Et ramène moi si tu peux des lunettes de soudures ainsi que des gants et un tablier.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci.

\- Désirez vous aussi que je vous rapporte une boisson ou une collation ?

\- Ma foi. Une jus de fruit rouge. Ce sera tout.

\- J'y cour.

La jeune femme vit la servante partir à toute vitesse exécuté les ordres de sa maîtresse. Pendant ce temps, Werewolf retourna à l'intérieur pour ramasser le carnet afin de voir plus en détails ce qu'elle devrait faire. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait rien concernant le moteur. Pas de renseignement sur ce qui pouvait le faire fonctionner. Grognant, elle essaya de se rappelé des détails mais rien de bien pertinent. A part qu'une fois... Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par des coups à la porte.

\- Entré !

C'était Kisara qui était revenu avec deux gars assez costaud, un jus de fruit et ceux dont elle avait demander. S'approchant, elle dit :

\- Bon. Kisara met toi sur le côté le temps que je finisse avec ces messieurs. Vous deux avec moi.

Les deux hommes suivit la jeune femme qui leur expliqua quoi faire. En à peine trois minutes, ils réussirent à enlever le moteur qu'ils posèrent sur la table avant que Werewolf ne les congédie. Se tournant ensuite vers la servante, elle lui dit :

\- Bon à nous deux. D'abord merci pour ce service. Ensuite, quand tu dois venir m'apporter des repas ou autre, je veux que tu frappes à la porte. Si jamais je ne répond pas, tu as le droit d'entrer. Comprit ?

\- Comprit.

\- Bien. Hum, je vois que tu as réussit à tout trouver. C'est bon, donc tu peux disposer. J'ai besoins de travailler seule.

\- Comme il vous plaira. J'apporterais votre repas dans deux heures. Cela vous convient il ?

\- Parfait.

La servante s'inclina pour ensuite laisser Werewolf travailler. Durant les cinq jours tous ce passa très bien, la jeune femme aimait Kisara qui était de bonne compagnie et qui lui donnait un petit coup de pouce par ci par là de temps en temps. Elle avait réussit à dessiner l'appareil sur un nouveau plan et grâce aux notes de Ryan savait ce don la jeune femme lui fallait. Seul bémol, Werewolf avait trouver en démontant une pièce un liquide vert fluo vraiment nauséabond et très acide qui avait rongé le métal et beaucoup de circuits. Ce qui était curieux et vraiment chiant ! Quand Katakuri était venu la voir, le cinquième jour, il l'avait vu jeté un bout de ferraille tout en hurlant de frustration. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, celle-ci lui avait demandé :

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Un liquide a rongé une bonne partie du circuit et du métal. Rhaa ! Je ne sais pas d'où cela provient.

\- Peut être es ce cela qui a détruit les autres appareilles ?

\- Possible. Enfin, j'ai pu redessiner l'appareil. Venez.

Werewolf lui montra les différents dessins et ce dont elle aurait besoins pour l'armature de l'appareil. Katakuri observa attentivement les dessins avant de les prendre pour les cacher dans son corps. Puis, il la vit croisé les bras avec une mine sérieuse. Kisara lui avait déjà rapporter qu'elle l'avait déjà vu faire cette tête à de nombreuse reprise quand la jeune femme regardait moteur posé sur la table. Il se dit alors qu'il y avait un problème concernant le moteur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Hum ? Rien.

\- Serais ce le moteur qui te turlupine ?

\- Comment ? Kisara. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Quel est le problème avec le moteur ? Tu ne peux pas le réparer ?

\- Honnêtement j'en sais rien. Avoua Werewolf. Déjà, il est beaucoup plus lourd l'anormal, j'ai du demander l'aide de deux gars pour l'extraire. Ensuite, dans le carnet que j'ai trouvé, aucune donné sur comment, il fonctionne. Rien nada. Et pour toute vérité, je n'ai pas encore jeter un coup d'œil dessus. Je pense que c'est cela qui va me donner le plus de travail. Vous pensez que c'est faisable pour les pièces que je vais avoir besoins ?

\- Bien entendu. J'informerais Mama de tes progrès.

\- Je vais me remettre au travail.

\- Cela fait cinq jours que tu es là dedans à travaillé.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas sortir un peu. Faire une ballade en forêt par exemple ?

Werewolf tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux pétillants. Pour autant, elle se méfiait, croisant les bras, elle demanda à son époux :

\- C'est quoi l'arnaque ?

\- Il n'y en pas.

\- J'ai du mal à vous croire.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu aimerais sortir pour prendre l'air. Je pense m'être tromper, alors je vais te laisser.

\- Grrr. C'est bon vous avez gagner. Je veux bien sortir, bien que je soupçonne que vous resterez avec moi.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Je le savais. Répondit la jeune femme.

Posant ses lunettes de soudures, elle suivit Katakuri hors de la salle pour sortir de la demeure. Le couple marcha sur le chemin pour se diriger vers la forêt. Tout en marchant, le pirate lui dit :

\- Lors de ma dernière visite chez Mama, mes frères et sœurs m'en demander si tu avais apprécier leur cadeaux. J'ai du leur dire que tu n'y avait pas jeter un coup d'œil que tu t'es jeter directement sur ton travail de réparation. Ils étaient tous déçu à part mon grand frère qui était ravit que tu ai aimé son cadeau.

\- Perospero a eu une idée vraiment génial. Quand aux autres, ils peuvent attendre encore un peu.

\- Aurais tu peur ?

\- Pas du tout ! Réfuta Werewolf.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ce soir ? A moins bien sur que tu n'es la frousse.

\- Je n'ai pas la frousse ! Riposta Werewolf.

\- Prouve le alors.

\- Grrrr ! Bon très bien, je vais les ouvrir ce soir. Pour vous prouvez que je n'ai pas la frousse.

\- J'ai hâte de voir cela.

\- Encore autre chose. Prêt !

\- Pour ?

\- Pour ça !

Werewolf piqua alors un sprint vers la forêt sous le regard amusé de Katauri qui se mit à la suivre. Bien entendu lorsqu'il la vit « sauter » à travers les arbres, il s'arrêta pour y aller en douceur. Marchant doucement, Katakuri observa partout pour la voir sortir de n'importe quel côté pour le surprendre. Ne voyant rien venir, le pirate se cala contre un tronc attendant. Sortant le croc, il joua avec avant de se figer net. Il « vit » ce qui allait ce passer et s'y prépara sans pour autant bouger. Lorsqu'il vit un bras descendre, Katakuri prit le poignet pour tirer dessus avant de tendre les bras pour réceptionner la jeune femme qui tomba de la branche.

Werewolf une fois dans la forêt c'était précipitée vers un arbre pour y grimper attendant son mari. Elle le vit arriver dans les bois d'un pas tranquille avant qu'il ne s'adosse contre le tronc dans lequel la jeune femme y était perché. Le voyant sortir son croc, la jeune femme tenta alors de le lui reprendre avant que son poignet ne fut pris et qu'elle ne tombe de sa branche. Fort heureusement, Werewolf atterrit dans deux bras forts. Relevant la tête, elle toisa le pirate qui la regarda d'un air amusé. Vexé, la jeune femme croisa les bras avant de tourner la tête sur le côté gauche pour ne pas croisé le regard de son époux.

\- Vexé ?

\- Grrr !

S'adossant au tronc, Katakuri s'assit par terre avec la jeune femme contre lui. Celle-ci se mit dos à lui avant de lever la tête pour regarder les feuilles être balancer par le vent, le soleil filtrer à travers les feuillages. Une odeur de pin lui vint la chatouiller les narines qui la fit fermer les yeux pour ensuite se détendre. Quand au pirate, celui-ci posa sa tête dans sa main droite avant de regarder le croc qu'il tenait toujours. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda :

\- Dis moi une chose ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ta blessure et ton croc provienne des loups qui t'ont élever ? N'es ce pas ?

\- Je ne dirais rien.

\- J'en déduis que cela veut dire oui. Pendant six ans, tu as vécut parmi des loups, dont l'un ta fait cette blessure et l'autre tu l'a vaincu pour récupérer ce croc.

\- Perdu ! Ricana Werewolf.

\- Hum ?

\- Je n'ai vaincu aucun loup pour avoir ce croc.

\- Alors comment...

\- Chut ! Je voudrais profité.

\- Très bien. Mais un jour, tu me diras tout.

\- On verra bien. Réveillez moi quand il faudra renter.

\- Je peux te le promettre Werewolf.

\- Hum hum.

Finalement Werwolf s'endormit contre le torse du pirate en se mettant sur le côté un bras tenant sa veste en cuir. Celui-ci se mit à penser qu'elle prenait pour un oreiller vu comment elle dormait sur lui. Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, Katakuri lui caressa les cheveux la voyant froncer le nez de temps en temps. Il trouvait plaisant d'être avec elle comme ça de temps en temps malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui serve que des informations au compte goutte sur son passé. Malgré le fait que Mama lui ai demander ou plutôt ordonné de réparer son appareil, elle s'y était mise. Pour le moment, elle avait fait la moitié du travail, d'après elle, il lui restait le moteur à traiter.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient dans les bois. Katakuri décida de la réveiller en douceur car en plus, c'était bientôt l'heure de sa collation et Werewolf devait se remettre au travail. Lui caressant la joue, il la vit agiter la main tout en baragouinant pour pouvoir rester endormit. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux à demi en disant :

\- Hum, déjà ?

\- Oui. C'est bientôt l'heure de ma collation en plus.

\- Pfiou ! Bon très bien. Céda Werewolf alors qu'elle se mette debout.

\- Reste, je vais te porter.

\- Pour une fois, je ne dirait rien.

\- Profiteuse.

\- Même pas vrai.

Katakuri sourit sur son écharpe avant de se lever pour ensuite se mettre en route. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la déposa dans la salle lui caressant la joue avant de partir pour aller prendre sa merienda. Reprenant ses lunettes de soudures, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le moteur où elle essaya de comprendre comment marchait cet engin. A force de tripatouiller, elle réussit à se mettre du liquide sur le visage. Liquide qui avait une drôle d'odeur et qu'il lui rappelait justement un jour où elle avait assisté Ryan qui devait réparer son appareil justement. La jeune femme c'était alors approcher quand elle avait reçu une giclée sur le visage ainsi que dans la bouche. Ryan avait émit un grognement qui se voulait désoler tandis que Werewolf crachait comme ce n'était pas permis. Elle avait remarqué que ce qui constituais le carburant de leur appareil n'était pas de l'essence. Oh non ! Le liquide était rouge et au goût c'était...

\- Des algues rouge. Se rappela la jeune femme. Pouah ! Toujours aussi dégueulasse. Bon, plusieurs solutions, aller en chercher dans leur environnement ou demander à Smoothie de m'en synthétiser. Faut que je vois ça avec lui. Et...C'est quoi ça ?

Werewolf vit quelque chose d'étrange incrusté dans un compartiment du moteur. Prenant une pince, elle réussit non sans mal à l'extraire. L'observant, la jeune femme le prit dans sa main pour l'examiner. C'était une sorte de cristal à moitié détruit. Se pourrait il que ? Werewolf se demanda si ce n'était pas cela combiner aux algues rouge qui pouvait faire fonctionner le moteur ? Étrange mais peut être plausible. Elle comprit aussi pourquoi il n'y avait rien dans le carnet, secret défense oblige. Posant le cristal, elle examina le reste du moteur pour trouver d'autres cristaux qui hélas étaient tous détruis ou qui une fois posé sur la table se transformaient en poussière. Rageant, elle prit le seul encore à peu près intact avant de prendre de quoi s'essuyer pour ensuite ouvrir la porte. Là elle se mit à la recherche de Kisara, qu'elle trouva dans la cuisine. Surprise, la servante se dirigea vers la jeune femme pour lui demander :

\- Vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- Y aurait il une bibliothèque ici ?

\- Heu oui...

\- Peux tu m'y conduire ?

\- Bien sur mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Le maître...

\- Il prend sa merienda la dedans ? C'est ça ? Supposa Werewolf.

\- Non mais il se demandera pourquoi vous êtes là bas.

\- Recherche pour mon appareil. Maintenant en route. Intima Werewolf.

Kisara mena alors la jeune femme vers la bibliothèque. Ouvrant la porte, Werewolf fut impressionnée par tous ces livres, elle espérait qu'elle trouverais rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. Se retournant, vers Kisara, elle lui dit :

\- Laisse moi maintenant. J'en aurais pour un petit moment.

\- Bien.

\- S'il me cherche, tu lui diras que je suis là.

\- Entendu.

Kisara laissa alors la jeune femme qui posa le cristal sur une petite table qui traînait avant de craquer ses doigts pour ensuite prendre l'échelle qui se trouvait dans la pièce pour commencer à chercher. Elle regarda sur pratiquement toutes les étagères cherchant tout et n'importe quoi qui pourrais l'aiguiller. Livre sur la mer, la flore et la faune marine, les cristaux, les minerais. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit plusieurs livres pour les poser sur la table avant de commencer à les feuilleter. Bien entendu, elle ne trouva rien pou le moment. Continuant de chercher, Werewolf ne s'arrêtait que pour manger lorsque Kisara lui apporta son repas. Le temps passa très vite sans qu'elle ne rende compte tellement elle voulait trouver. Pour autant, une personne n'avait pas oublier la notion du temps. Après avoir mangé sa collation Katakuri était partit vaqué à ses occupations. Il avait observé la récolte d'un œil très attentif avant de se rendre au quais où la farine serait envoyée aux autres îles pour la fabrication de gâteau. Regardant un moment sa montre, il vit qu'il n'était pas loin de l'heure du repas du soir et que bizarrement, sa femme ne s'était pas manifestée. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas fait de « bêtise » ce que le pirate trouva bien étrange pour son caractère bien trempé. Il se dirigea vers la salle où il ne la trouva pas.

\- Où peut elle bien être ?

Refermant la porte, il longea le couloir quand apparut Kisara qui salua son maître en se courbant. La jeune servante devina qu'il cherchait la jeune femme. Donc avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander, elle déclara :

\- Si vous chercher Werewolf, elle se trouve dans la bibliothèque monseigneur.

\- Dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait faire une recherche en lien avec son appareil.

\- Je vois. Merci Kisara, tu peux t'en aller.

\- Devrais je lui apporter son repas dans votre chambre cependant maître ?

\- Dans deux heures.

\- Il sera fait selon votre souhait.

Puis Kisara se dirigea vers la cuisine. Katakuri était satisfait du travail de la jeune servante. Depuis qu'il l'avait mise avec sa femme, il trouvait celle-ci réjouit même si elle ne lui dirais jamais à haute voix devant lui. Bien qu'il fut encore étonné lorsque la servante appelait sa femme par son nom ce que Werewolf lui avait répondu quand il lui avait fait remarqué :

\- Je ne suis pas une « dame » ! Vu ! Je préfère qu'ils m'appellent par mon nom et pas « milady » ou « maîtresse », cela me hérisse le poil !

Ce jour là, il avait eu du mal à se contenir de ne pas rire. Marchant jusqu'à la bibliothèque, il put entendre avant même qu'il n'ouvre la porte des petites plaintes venant de la jeune femme. En effet, au bout d'un certains temps et de « X » volumes lus, Werewolf avait finit par trouver. Seulement, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait comme cristal. Oh ! La jeune femme avait trouvé qu'il s'agissait d'un cristal se trouvant dans la mer mais il existait deux types de cristaux qui correspondaient à celui qu'elle avait. Le granit marin et une sous catégorie de pierre de lune nommé aqua luna. Le problème c'est que son cristal était trop endommagé pour voir une nette différence grâce aux photos présente dans le livre. A moins que...Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Werewolf se redressa dans le fauteuil où elle était assise pour voir Katakuri entré. Son époux tombait bien, la jeune femme pourrais donc tenté une petite expérience.

Voyant sa femme assise sur un fauteuil, un livre dans les mains et plusieurs sur la table, il devina que cela faisait un moment qu'elle était là. Il se doutait même qu'elle avait mangé ici. La question qui le taraudait c'est pourquoi ? Il allait poser la question quand il « vit » un événement. Soudain, Katkauri la vit lui jeter quelque chose qu'il attrapa dans sa main gauche avant de toiser sa femme qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Une réaction ? Au bout d'un moment, elle lui demanda :

\- Tout va bien ? Vous ne vous sentez pas nauséeux ? Faible ?

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Bon, ben cela répond à ma question. C'est du aqua luna.

\- Pourrais tu m'expliquer ? Pourquoi es tu dans ma bibliothèque ?

\- Oh ! Désolé ! J'ai trouvé comment fonctionne le moteur du moins en théorie.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le moteur fonctionne grâce aux algues rouges et à du aqua luna. C'est une espèce de cristal que l'on trouve que dans une partie des fonds marins. Au début je croyais que c'était du granit marin.

\- D'où le fait de me l'avoir lancé.

\- J'avais pas le choix. D'ailleurs, j'aurais une question, étant ministre du jus, Smoothie peut elle « créer »...

\- Non, elle ne peut pas. Il faut qu'elle puisse « toucher » pour pouvoir faire du jus.

\- Mince ! Bon ben, il faudra que je ramène des algues rouges alors.

\- Tu entend quoi par « il faudra que je ramène des algues rouges » ?

\- Exactement ce que cela signifie. Je dois aller en chercher à la source, il n'y a pas le choix.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez m'interdire d'aller faire mes « emplettes » pour mon appareil ?

\- Effectivement.

\- D'accord. Alors expliquez moi comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? Après tout, ayant mangé un fruit du démon, c'est impossible pour vous d' allez dans l'eau de mer sans finir par couler comme une enclume.

\- Ma sœur Praline est mariée avec un homme-poisson qui fait partit de l'équipage des pirates du soleil. Cet équipage est composé à 100 % d'hommes-poissons. Si je lui demande, elle pourra demander à son mari de transmettre le message à Jimbe qui est le capitaine.

\- Les pirates du soleil ? ! Sérieux ? Cool ! Mais attendez une minute ! Vous vous lez dire que je dois restez ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Railla Werewolf. Cela fait cinq jour que je suis enfermé sur cette île, j'ai travaillé comme un cinglée, je vous ais transmit ce qu'il me fallait. Là j'ai découvert comment fonctionne le moteur.

\- Et bien, tu pourras continuer le temps...

\- Non ! Coupa Werewolf. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que je suis bloqué. Je ne peux plus avancer sans les pièces qu'ils me faut. Et en plus, je commence vraiment à me sentir claustrophobe. Enfin quoi ! Je vous demande juste de sortir de l'île pour le travail que Big Mom m'a confié par pour faire du shopping tout de même !

\- Werewolf.

\- Si je ne fais pas une pause, je n'hésiterais pas à faire un massacre. Croyez moi, c'est pas une blague !

\- Si tu crois pouvoir m'amadouer avec cette menace.

\- D'accord ! Alors...

Werewolf baissa un moment la tête pour la relever tout en joignant les mains devant elle. En la voyant Katakuri fit une grimace parce que la jeune femme lui faisait des yeux doux et triste de loup battu. Dans sa jeunesse, ses plus jeunes sœurs faisaient cela lorsqu'il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose avec elles ou qu'il leur refusaient quelque chose. Ce genre de visage, c'était un peu sa faiblesse et sans le vouloir, sa femme faisait exactement la même chose. Il devait se douté qu'elle avait du le faire bien des fois et avec le regard qu'elle avait, le pirate se doutait qu'elle obtenait alors ce qu'elle voulait. Poussant un soupir de défaite, il ne pouvait résisté à une femme lorsqu'elle lui faisait ce genre de supplication. Pour autant, il devait lui demander quelque chose en retour.

\- Bon très bien. Tu as gagné, tu pourras aller chercher ce qu'il te faut pour réparer le moteur.

\- Yes ! Hurla Werewolf.

\- Cependant, en échange. Comment ça Katakuri.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu regarderas les cadeaux de mariage de mes frères et sœurs et je viendrais avec toi.

\- Que ? J'ai pas besoins de « nounou ». Si ces pirates sont assez fort, je serais...

\- Peu importe ! Coupa sèchement le pirate. Tu es ma femme et ma sœur sera aussi de la partie. Hors de question que je cède l'a dessus. C'est non négociable !

\- Grrrr ! Bon très bien. Accepta de mauvais cœur Werewolf en croisa les bras.

\- Bien. Je vais contacter Praline. Je te rejoint dans notre chambre, une fois bien sur que tu auras ranger tous ces livres.

\- ( bruit de langue tiré).

\- De suite jeune fille. Intima le pirate en sortant.

Werewolf poussa un grognement avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage. Une heure plus tard, fatigué, elle rejoignit sa chambre. Elle y trouva Katakuri assis dans un fauteuil entrain de regarder à nouveau son croc de loup. Devant lui était posé un plateau de nourriture, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de lui, Werewolf commença à manger, jetant de temps à autre des regards à son époux qui semblait hypnotisé par son porte-bonheur.

\- Vous savez, mon porte-bonheur ne vous dira rien concernant mon passé.

\- Peut être mais je le trouve vraiment magnifique. Notamment l'armature en argent qui le recouvre, du beau travail.

\- Konnie et Jinx. Répondit la jeune femme. Pour autant, j'ai du leur botté les fesses.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je l'avais cherché pendant pas loin de deux heures et j'étais vraiment en rogne.

\- J'imagine. En tout cas, la bête à qui il appartenait devait être puissante. Ce devait être un mâle d'une grande puissance.

\- Perdu ! Ce croc était celui d'une femelle. La femelle alpha.

\- Hum. J'en déduis donc que ta blessure sur ton avant bras provient donc du mâle. Car si je me souviens bien, tu as dit « il était fier de moi ».

\- Exact. Répondit fièrement la jeune femme.

\- Et j'en déduis que ce croc, ton porte-bonheur te rappelle la femelle qui, si j'ai vu juste est morte.

-...oui...Répondit Werewolf après un court silence. Et c'est tout ce que vous saurez ce soir.

\- Ce sont eux qui t'ont sauvé, c'est grâce à eux que...

\- J'ai dit...Coupa Werewolf en serrant les dents. Que ce sera tout ce que vous serez ce soir.

\- Je vois. Dit Katakuri tout en continuant de jouer avec le croc. Tout me dévoilé ne serait pas drôle n'es ce pas ?

\- Exactement. Tout viens à point qui sait attendre. Répondit la jeune femme avait un regard animal.

\- Ma sœur arrivera demain. Annonça Katakuri pour changer de sujet. Avec bien sur le reste de l'équipage, son mari Aladdin et Jimbei seront là aussi. Ils nous conduiront là où pousse les algues rouges et ensuite vers le lieux où se trouve les aqua luna. Qui soit dit en passant est un endroit très dangereux.

\- Super ! J'adore quand c'est dangereux.

\- Vraiment suicidaire.

\- Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Pendant six ans, j'ai affronté divers danger, rien ne peut plus me surprendre.

\- La faune marine n'est pas comme ta forêt.

\- Toutes forêts, quelles soit sur terre ou sous la mer, sont dangereuses. C'est juste le milieux qui change.

\- On verra cela demain. Oh ! Dernière chose. Derrière cette porte ce trouve les cadeaux de mariage de mes frères et sœurs. Tu n'a pas oublier tout de même ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Railla la jeune femme. Je finis, je me change et...je vais regarder.

\- Entendu.

Katakuri avait remarqué qu'elle avait dit la dernière phrase de façon moins enthousiaste. Ne bougeant pas de son fauteuil, il la vit se lever pour ensuite prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme ne ressortie quelque minutes plus tard vêtu seulement d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer rouge qui lui allait très bien selon le pirate qui appréciait la vue. Werewolf passa en trombe devant lui pour se diriger vers la porte qu'il lui avait indiqué. Poussant un soupir, elle tourna la poignée pour entrer et découvrir une montagne de cadeau avant de fermé la porte. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle en prit un au hasard. C'était un cadeau de Cracker, ce qui intrigua fortement la jeune femme sur ce que pouvait bien contenir le paquet qui sentait bon mais alors vraiment bon. L'ouvrant, elle fut agréablement surprise d'y trouver pleins de biscuits très succulent en forme de loup assis, debout, hurlant à la lune avec un papier où il était marqué : « Bon appétit et à charge de revanche » ainsi qu'un numéro d'escargot-phone. La jeune femme était ravie et se promit d'appeler son beau-frère pour un petit combat. Le suivant venait de Chiffon, c'était un assortiment de foulard et bandana de couleur assez varié : vert, rouge, bleu, noir. De la part d'Amande, elle eut droit à des vêtements qu'elle adorait tant : corset, débardeur, pantalon, mitaines, bref dans le style qui le correspondait. De la part de Smoothie, elle eut droit à une nouvelle sacoche en tissus ainsi qu'un assortiment de boissons aux noms assez étranges : « girafe au drôle de cri », « femme ayant poignardé 100 hommes » etc...

\- C'est quoi ces boissons ? Ce demanda la jeune femme.

Le prochain venait de Praline, c'était des bijoux. Un bracelet muni d'un cordon noir et d'un médaillon frappé d'une patte de loup en argent, tout bonnement magnifique. Deux bagues en bronze de tailles différentes. L'une était une salamandre et l'autre des roues cranté dans le style qu'elle aimait.

Avec ceci, Galette lui offrit un assortiment de maillot de bain plus ou moins sexy selon le type ainsi qu'un équipement de plonger. Joscarpone lui offrit un escargot-phone personnalisé. Tout en continuant, elle reçut des sucreries, des chocolats, des fruits par le reste des ses belles-sœurs. Ce qui l'étonna le plus était le grand miroir offert par Brûlée. Werewolf se dit qu'elle pourrait le mettre dans l'atelier au cas où. Par contre quand elle passa aux cadeaux offert par le reste de ses beaux-frères, elle se crispa un peu, appréhendant certaines surprises. Mont-d'Or, lui offrit des livres sur les loups, Opéra, des gâteaux avec de la crème fraîche tandis que les autres lui offraient des cadeaux plus ou moins drôles selon les circonstances. Les pire furent les cadeaux offert par les frères « triplet » de Katakuri. Oven lui avait offert des dessous osés. La carte qui était avec résumait tout : « Pour faire plaisirs à mon grand frère ». L'enfoiré ! Le pire fut Daifuku, dont la surprise était un collier de chien avec une laisse. Là, la jeune femme vit rouge. Elle se dit que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, il allait apprendre qu'un loup n'oubliais pas et qu'il était très rancunier. Prenant le « cadeau », elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec fracas avant de montrer la surprise à son mari qui haussa les sourcils devant le collier et la laisse. Il comprit de suite l'allusion secouant la tête devant la « blague » de son frère cadet Daifuku. Werewolf quand à elle déclara :

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

Puis elle jeta le « cadeau » derrière elle avant de se diriger vers le lit où elle grimpa dessus avant de se caler dans les oreillers remontant la couverture sur elle avant de lever les bras pour les mettre derrière sa tête. La voyant faire, Katakuri ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Tes cadeaux t'ont plu ?

\- Pratiquement tous. J'ai beaucoup aimé les bijoux de Praline.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

Distraitement, elle joua avec le bracelet et les bagues en bronze qu'elle avait mise sur son index droit et sur son pouce gauche. Le pirate vit qu'elle était contente des cadeaux de sa petite sœur. Rangeant le croc, Katakuri se leva avant de commencer à enlever ses vêtements qui fit que Werewolf se mit de côté pour ne pas le voir. Certes, elle avait couché avec lui deux fois mais elle avait du mal à le voir nu. Katakuri vit sa réaction mais ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde. Se calant sous la couverture, il se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de sa femme qui au bout d'un moment tourna la tête comme pour le mordre. Celui-ci retira ses doigts avant de toiser la jeune femme qui avait les lèvres retroussées avec un grognement menaçant. Amusé, il lui tapota le bout du nez qu'elle fronça avant de taper la main qui l'embêtait.

\- On est de mauvaise humeur ?

\- Grrr !

\- Tout doux le loup. Je ne vais rien te faire, du moins cette nuit. La taquina Katakuri. Dommage, que tu ne puisses pas me faire suffisamment confiance pour te détendre. Du moins lorsque nous devons nous coucher tout les deux.

Werewolf lui lança un regard avant de se retourner pour remonter la couverture jusqu'au menton. Poussant un soupir, Katkauri se mit sur le dos, la laissant tranquille. Pour autant, il la sentit gigoter sous la couverture, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Tournant la tête, il allait le lui demander quand sa vision devint sombre. Mettant sa main sur son visage, il retira ce qui lui bouchait la vue avant de voir que c'était le t-shirt de la jeune femme. Il fut surprit, lorsqu'il la vit venir vers lui ne portant que juste son boxer, pour se mettre dos contre son torse, sa tête sur sa large épaule tandis qu'elle prenait son bras pour le coller contre son buste, entre ses seins, sa large main reposant contre sa hanche. Lui jetant un dernier regard, elle lui lança avant de dormir :

\- Satisfait !

Katakuri resta un moment sans voix avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, rapprochant sa femme de lui. Werewolf avait comprit le sous-entendus qu'il lui avait dit. Têtue, elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur. C'est pourquoi une fois sous la couverture, elle s'était évertuée à enlever son t-shirt pour lui balancer à la figure avant de s'approcher de lui malgré sa nudité. La jeune femme l'avait agréablement surpris avant de s'endormir. On pouvait dire que ce soir là, sa femme avait fait très fort.

\- Je ne devrais pas la sous-estimé. Elle peut se montré vraiment surprenante.

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Ayant passé une agréable nuit, Werewolf avait mangé sous le regard de son époux avant d'aller se changer. Elle avait opté pour un short, un débardeur comme vêtements avant de prendre sa nouvelle sacoche où elle mit un maillot de bain avant de prendre l'équipement de plongé. Avant de partir, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil sur les cadeaux. La jeune femme les adoraient certes mais elle aurait voulut quand même avoir quelques armes. Fermant la porte, elle rejoignit son époux qui la regardait avec suspicions. Tout les deux se dirigèrent vers le quais où était amarré le bateau des pirates du soleil. En voyant le couple, Praline était descendu pour dire bonjour à son grand-frère avant de serrer Werewolf dans ses bras.

\- Comment va ma belle-sœur ?

\- Très bien. D'ailleurs.

Werewolf leva son poignet droit pour montrer qu'elle portait le bracelet que Praline lui avait offert. Celle-ci fut très contente qu'elle la serra de nouveau dans ses bras avant d'être interrompu par un raclement de gorge provenant de Katakuri. Les deux femmes lui jetèrent un regard noir dont il s'en ficha en les dépassant pour monter à bord. Toutes les deux levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre à bord. Là, Praline montra un homme-poisson avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Werewolf je te présente mon mari Aladdin.

\- Enchanté.

\- Moi de même. Répondit Aladdin.

Werewolf ne put s'empêcher de le détailler comme à son habitude. Aladdin est un homme-poisson de la classe triton « sirène barbé » portant une veste ainsi qu'un manteau sur ses épaules. Derrière son dos se trouvait un trident dont l'instinct de Werewolf lui disait qu'il savait très bien l'utilisé. Dans son regard, par contre, elle put y lire une ancienne souffrance, quelque chose de vraiment intense qui avait laissé une marque qui ne c'était pas encore bien refermé. Elle pouvait deviné qu'il avait été un ancien esclave tout comme le reste de l'équipage. Bien que certains c'étaient juste fait la marque comme ça alors qu' Aladdin lui, c'était pour masquer l'autre marque. Cet homme-poisson méritait sont respect et elle remarqua aussi autre chose. De discret certes mais elle sut qu'il aimait Praline autant que elle l'adorait. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Praline avait remarqué l'observation silencieuse de Werewolf et ne peut s'empêcher de dire :

\- Dit donc toi. Pourrais tu arrêter de reluquer mon homme.

\- Je ne reluquais pas Praline. Répondit Werewolf.

\- A d'autres.

\- Pourquoi je le reluquerais alors qu'il est ton mari, qu'il t'aime aussi bien que tu l'aime ? Énuméra la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas, parce que mon grand frère ne te combles pas assez.

\- Praline ! Répondit le concerné.

\- Tch ! Tu n'a pas à t'en faire. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut ! Heu...

\- Sha sha sha !

Werewolf venait de tomber dans le piège de Praline. Celle-ci savait que la jeune femme regardait son cher et tendre pour le juger. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire bisquer sa belle-sœur à propos de son grand-frère. Ce qui d'ailleurs avait très bien fonctionné. Le rouge aux joues, la jeune femme se tourna vers elle en grognant !

\- Grrr ! Je te hais parfois !

\- Sha sha sha ! J'adore te taquiner là dessus.

\- Tu ne perd rien pour attendre. Une fois sous l'eau gare à ta nageoire.

\- Oh ! Tu penses donc pouvoir me battre sous l'eau. Mon domaine ?

\- Exactement !

\- On verra cela. Sha sha sha !

\- Et c'est repartit. Soupira Aladdin.

\- Ma petite sœur à toujours été comme cela. Soupira Katakuri.

\- Eh bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ais une femme comme elle. Retentit une voix.

\- Jinbe. Répondit Katakuri.

\- Hum ? S'immobilisa Werewolf. Jinbe? Le paladin des mer ? L'ancien grand corsaire ?

\- Lui même jeune demoiselle. Et pour le moment, celui qui te protégera sous l'eau.

\- J'ai pas besoins de protection. J'ai vécut six dans une forêt terrestre, celle de la mer ne fait pas peur.

\- Ha ha ha ! Ta femme est vraiment têtue.

\- Tu n'a encore rien vu. Répondit Katakuri.

Werewolf regarda Jinbe comme elle l'avait fait pour Aladdin. L'aura qui se dégageait de l'homme-poisson requin-baleine forçait le respect tout comme sa réputation. Il avait été dans l'armée du roi Netptune avant de rejoindre les pirates du Soleil avant de devenir grand corsaire avant qu'il n'abandonne ce titre pour soutenir Barbe Blanche. Tout en lui dégageait sagesse et force. Son instinct lui disait que sous ses airs calme, l'homme-poisson était un guerrier tout à fait redoutable. Bien entendu malgré cela, elle n'aurait pas besoins de sa protection. Caleb, leur avait fait tous subir un entraînement sous l'eau donc Werewolf pouvait très bien se débrouiller. Prenant son matériel de plonger, elle lança à tous le monde :

\- Je vais me changer. Nous arriverons dans combien temps à l'endroit où pousse les algues rouge ?

\- Dans à peine 10 minutes.

\- Parfait !

\- Une seconde. L'arrêta Katakuri, une main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Tu comptes tout de même pas plonger ? Après ce qui c'est passé avec les requins dans la crique ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Lança fièrement Werewolf en levant le menton. Je ne compte pas me tourner les pouces alors que je pourrais profiter d'une bonne petite baignade en compagnie de ma belle-sœur. A moins que vous vouliez plongez avec nous. Ce qui est...impossible c'est vrai ! Dommage !

\- Werewolf...

\- Je plongerais avec ou sans votre accord ! Coupa sèchement la jeune femme avant de se diriger à l'intérieur pour se changer.

\- Ne t'en fait pas mon grand-frère. Intervint Praline. Je veillerais sur elle, il ne pourras rien lui arriver. Je te le promet. Sha sha sha !

\- Il y a des moments, où elle m'énerve.

\- Je peux te comprendre Katakuri. Répondit Aladdin.

\- Hum ? Qu'es ce que tu entend par là Aladdin ? Demanda Praline.

\- Rien mon amour.

Dix minutes plus tard, Werewolf revint sur le pont portant un maillot de bain deux pièces vert foncé qui bien qu'il ne soit pas sexy, la mettait bien en valeur. Ce qui dérangea Katakuri qui lorsqu'elle vint se mettre sur la rambarde, la cacha à moitié en posant son bras en travers de son corps. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel devant son comportement. Une fois à l'endroit où poussait les algues rouge, Praline plongea à l'eau suivi de Werewolf qui mit son masque et ses palmes avant de dire :

\- A tout à l 'heure !

Basculant en arrière, la jeune femme disparut sous l'eau. Katakuri s'était alors mit sur la rambarde pour observer la mer, attendant le retour des femmes. Aladdin c'était mit à côté de lui, Praline lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait rester à bord lui aussi. Les deux époux soupirèrent devant le comportement de leurs femmes respectives ce qui amusa beaucoup Jinbe qui ne dit rien pour sa sécurité. Dans l'eau, tout ce passa très bien, Werewolf était admirative devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Un mélange de couleur, de végétation tout à fait étonnante avec une flore tout aussi magnifique. Battant des palmes, elle suivit Praline qui nageait comme « un poisson dans l'eau », battant de sa queue de requin l'eau, la propulsant très rapidement. Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci s'arrêta devant un champ d'algue rouge. Werewolf lui fit signe « OK » avant d'en prendre une assez grosse quantités ainsi que Praline. Au bout de quelques minutes, les bras chargés, la jeune femme fit signe à sa belle-sœur qu'elle pouvait remonter vers le navire. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux femmes étaient hissé à bord, étalant sur le pond leur butin. Respirant l'air, Werewolf eut une réaction tout à fait surprenante. Elle mit à se secouer dans tous les sens tel un loup qui s'ébrouait envoyant de l'eau un peu partout. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle regarda tout le monde en disant :

\- Ben quoi ?

Des éclats de rire fusèrent avant que le navire ne se remettent en route. Une fois au bon endroit, les deux femmes allaient plonger quand Jinbe et Aladdin leur dirent :

\- Faite très attention mesdames. Le coin est plus dangereux que l'autre.

\- Jinbe à raison. On vous assigne quatre membres pour gardez un œil sur vous.

\- Tch ! Répondit Werewolf.

\- C'est non négociable, jeune fille. La réprimande Jinbe. D'ailleurs prend ceci.

\- Un couteau ? Vous avez peur que je rencontre des requins ou autre chose ?

\- Vaut mieux que tu es de quoi te défendre. Répondit Jinbe.

\- Bon très bien.

Prenant l'arme, la petite équipe plongea dans l'eau sous l'œil vigilant de Jinbe, Aladdin et Katakuri. Ce dernier n'était pas trop tranquille, notamment à la phrase de Jinbe. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour lui demander :

\- Quels genre de danger peuvent elles rencontré ici Jinbe ?

\- Tout ce que la mer peut offrir comme prédateurs mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais. Il y a des rumeurs inquiétantes.

\- De quels sorte ?

\- A propos d'un homme-poisson assez dangereux. Je n'ai pas rencontré personnellement mais ce que l'on m'a dit sur lui est assez inquiétant.

\- Raconte.

\- L'avaleur des profondeur. Annonça Aladdin.

\- Jamais entendu parler. Répondit le fils de Big Mom.

\- Un homme-poisson baudroie et poisson ogre, très redoutable et dangereux. Connu comme étant un mercenaire, un assassin. Personne ne la presque jamais vu et ceux qui l'on croisé n'ont pu rien dire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour une seule raison. Ils sont morts. Répondit Aladdin.

\- Il es dévore ses victimes, poissons, humains et même ceux de son propre peuples. Ceux qui ont le malheur de ne pas finir dans son ventre décèdes des suites des blessures infligés par ses mâchoires. Expliqua Jinbe.

\- Je comp...Se figea Katakuri.

\- Hum ? Katakuri ? L'interpella Aladdin.

\- Werewolf...Praline...Souffla-t-il. Elles sont en danger !

 **N/A : Attendez ! Attendez ! J'ouvre mon parapluie...C'est bon ! Vous pouvez balancer vos commentaires que je devines très clairement. Je sais, je suis sadique de coupez là mais après cela aurait été trop long et puis...j'adore vous faire languir ! (sourire sadique). Dans le prochain chapitre, combat sous marin entre Werewolf et cet homme poisson dangereux. Vous verrez que celle-ci pétera un câble. Mais ce n'est pas finit ! Tout ce qu'elle aura fait pour Big Bom volera en fumé ! Ce qui est un bien pour un mal car la jeune femme saura quels ennemies voudront sa peau et donc notre chère impératrice ne voudra qu'une chose : leur mort. Ce qui signifie aussi que notre chère louve réalisera qu'elle est devenu moins alerte et donc retour au source.**

 **Voilà c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Vous souhaitant bonne journée et à la prochaine.**


	13. Chapter 13

_N/A : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le chapitre 12 qui amènera certaines surprises notamment sur une très vieille affaire dont mon personnage ne semble pas étrangère. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'elle était dangereuse alors attendez vous à certaines surprises. Ensuite, nous aurons droit à la présence d'un loup, une femelle cette fois ci. Pour ceux qui connaissent le film « Rampage : Hors contrôle », je m'inspire du loup présent dans ce film à qui je rajoute un petit plus. Petit plus qui a un rapport avec notre cher Katakuri. De plus pour les fans de Pokémon, j'ai appelé ma louve par le nom anglais d'un certain pokémon adoré par Sasha. Et non ce n'est pas Pikachu mais un autre. Lisez si vous n'avez pas trouver. On se retrouve en bas._

 _Ah oui, les paroles en « » et en gras, signifie que Werewolf signe sous l'eau pour communiquer._

 _Riku : Merci pour ta review._

 _Lia9749 : Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisirs. Vraiment, j'ai été émue. J'espère que ce chapitre va combler tes attentes._

 _Chimeres : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favorites »_

 _FireBird539 : Merci pour ta review._

 _ObscureObesssion : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes favorites._

 _Amelia Oni : Je te remercie d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follow » et « favorites »._

Chapitre 12

 _\- Un homme-poisson baudroie et poisson ogre, très redoutable et dangereux. Connu comme étant un mercenaire, un assassin. Personne ne la presque jamais vu et ceux qui l'on croisé n'ont pu rien dire._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Pour une seule raison. Ils sont morts. Répondit Aladdin._

 _\- Il es dévore ses victimes, poissons, humains et même ceux de son propre peuples. Ceux qui ont le malheur de ne pas finir dans son ventre décèdes des suites des blessures infligés par ses mâchoires. Expliqua Jinbe._

 _\- Je comp...Se figea Katakuri._

 _\- Hum ? Katakuri ? L'interpella Aladdin._

 _\- Werewolf...Praline...Souffla-t-il. Elles sont en danger !_

 _Sous l'eau..._

Le petit groupe était entrain de nager tranquillement à la recherche des aqua luna. Le hic c'est que ces pierres la journée ressemblaient à n'importe quelle pierre et ne montrait leur véritable nature qu'à la nuit tombée. Sauf si elles étaient dans un coin sombre, ce qui n'était pas gagné non plus. Car bien des danger pouvaient se trouver dans un trou. Werewolf en avait eu l'expérience en se faisant « cracher » dessus par une pieuvre qu'elle avait dérangé. Cet épisode avait fait rire tout le reste du groupe notamment Praline. Depuis, la fille de Big Mom restait aux côté de la jeune femme. Il y a eu aussi l'épisode du mérou, de requins et autres « perturbateurs ». Et pour le moment, personne n'avait trouvé de pierre. Nageant toujours plus loin, Werewolf regarda quand même ses réserves d'oxygènes qui descendaient toujours plus bas. Elle avait calculé qu'il lui restait pas loin de trois heures avant de manquer d'air.

Nageant toujours, elle fit signe à sa belle-sœur qui lui montra une espèce de grotte. Toutes les deux s'y dirigèrent ne se doutant pas qu'un immense danger était entrain de nager vers eux. Entrant dans la grotte, les deux femmes furent étonnées de la luminosité qui s'en dégageait. S'approchant d'une paroi. Werewolf la toucha pour voir une sorte de mousse luminescente mais cela n'expliqua pas l'intensité. Praline nagea devant elle avant de revenir pour la tirer vers le bras. Là, la jeune femme comprit, ce qui éclairait la grotte était des aqua luna. Faisant un signe qui voulait dire « Yes », Werewolf nagea à toute allure pour prendre plusieurs pierres qu'elle mit dans sa sacoche. Aucunes des deux ne se doutaient du drame qui se passait à l'extérieur de la grotte. De leur côté, le reste du groupe cherchait quand l'un d'eux crut détecter une silhouette un peu plus loin. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de dame Praline, il alla voir.

\- Madame Praline ? C'est vous ?

\- Non.

\- Que...AAAAAHHHHH !

L'homme-poisson fut alors attrapé par d'énormes mâchoires et il ne resta plus rien de lui.

 _Sur le bateau..._

Katakuri était sur les nerfs. Il avait vu quelque chose d'horrible se produire sous l'eau et cela l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir intervenir lui même. Il aurait aimer ramener par la peau du coup sa femme ainsi que sa sœur pour les mettre en sécurité et tuer l'ennemie avec Mogura. D'ailleurs, le pirate était tellement énervé, qu'il avait sortie sa lance qu'il tenait dans sa main droite tellement fort que l'on pouvait entendre ses jointures craquées. Personne n'osait l'approcher sauf Jinbe qui s'y risqua, connaissant très bien l'humeur du pirate et deuxième fils de Big Mom.

\- Oie ! Katakuri ! Qu'a tu vu exactement ?

\- Du sang.

\- Du sang ? Mais...

Jinbe se tu lorsqu'il le vit se pencher sur la rambarde, tenant le bois très fermement au point que celui-ci se mit à craquer. Se penchant aussi, l'homme-poisson vit en effet, du sang coloré la mer bleu. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Le sang allait attiré de gros prédateur notamment des requins mais en plus, s'il s'agissait de Werewolf cela pouvait devenir très critique. Se tournant vers le pirate, le paladin des mer dit :

\- Je vais plonger pour aller les chercher. Aladdin tiens toi prêt au cas où il y aurait des blessés.

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Jinbe. Le prévint Katakuri. Fais très attention, celui qui à fait ça est très dangereux. Ne te laissa pas avoir par sa lumière et fait attention à ses mâchoires.

Jinbe essaya de comprendre les paroles du pirate avant de plonger dans l'eau. Pendant ce temps, Werewolf prit une énième pierre avant de se figer net. Son sixième sens la mit en alerte et c'était suffisamment grave pour qu'elle commence à avoir un début de migraine. Tenant fermement le couteau qu'il lui avait été donné, la jeune femme nagea vers la sortie suivit de Praline qui se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Une fois à l'extérieur, Werewolf regarda dans toutes les directions, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Au bout d'un moment, elle vit quelque chose qui l'interpella. Nageant, avec sa belle-sœur sur ses talons, la jeune femme s'arrêta net devant l'affreux spectacle. Praline quand à elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri :

\- Kyaaa ! C'est pas vrai !

\- « **Il faut que l'on retrouve les autres et que l'on remonte sur le bateau !** » Signa Werewolf en prenant le poignet de la fille de Big Mom.

Ce que les deux femmes venaient de trouver, était ce qui restait d'un membre de l'équipage du soleil. En chemin, elle trouvèrent deux membres qui ayant entendu Praline crier c'étaient précipités vers elles. L'un d'eux demanda :

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- « **On est en danger.** » Répondit Werewolf.

\- On vient de découvrir ce qui...restait de...Oh ! Mon dieu ! Ne put terminer Praline encore sous le choc.

\- Qu'es ce que vous voulez dire dame Praline ?

\- « **Quelque chose à tuer un homme-poisson qui nous accompagnaient. On a...retrouver certains morceaux. Et ce n'était pas un requin le coupable. On doit...** »

\- AAAARRRRGHHH !

\- « **Que...** »

\- Oh non ! S'écria Praline. Il est tout prêt !

\- « **Merde ! Je n'ai plus qu'1 heures d'oxygène ! Il faut que l'on rejoigne le bateau et...ATTENTION** ! »

Werewolf ne put terminer sa phrase que quelque chose arriva sur eux si vite qu'ils eurent juste le temps de s'écarter avant que l'intrus ne disparaisse. Tout le monde se demandait ce que c'était mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se demander quoi quand Praline vit plusieurs ombres approcher. Les pointant du doigt, elle dit :

\- Oh non ! Manquais plus qu'eux. Des requins bouledogues.

\- « **Il faut que l'on se sépare. Restons caché à l'abri des rocher pour éviter les requins et tenons nous sur nos gardes.** » Signa Werewolf qui allait partir.

\- Attend ! La retint Praline. L'un de nous dois resté avec toi. Si jamais tu manques d'oxygène, tu risque de te noyer et mon frère ne nous le pardonnera jamais !

\- « **Non ! Il faut que l'on se sépare. Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai reçu un entraînement en combat sous l'eau. Je peux retenir ma respiration pendant un certains moment. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Praline.** » Essaya de rassurer Werewolf.

\- Mais...

\- « **Allons !** »

Praline hocha la tête avant de prendre une direction différente suivit des deux autres hommes-poissons, laissant Werewolf toutes seule. Celle-ci nagea, calmant sa respiration pour ne pas manquer d'air et éviter les squales. A un moment, elle trouva une cachette dans une petite grotte pour éviter un groupe de prédateur. Levant doucement la tête, la jeune femme vit les squales passer tout près d'elle sans pour autant la voir. Se retournant, elle poussa un soupir, soulager avant de froncer les sourcils. Il y avait une drôle de lumière qui scintillait dans la grotte et qui semblait se rapprocher avant de s'arrêter net à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. Intriguer, Werewolf se rapprocha un peu avant de tendre la main prudemment vers « l'objet » avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'effroi. Son sixième sens c'était manifesté tel un courant froid et glacé comme la mort. Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme eut juste le temps de reculer précipitamment pour éviter une mâchoire garnie de dents pointues et qui devaient être coupantes comme des lames de rasoirs. Malheureusement, dans sa fuite, les dents de son agresseurs se refermèrent sur une de ses palmes la tirant alors vers lui. Essayant de ne pas paniquer, Werewolf essaya de se dégager sans pour autant gaspiller ses réserves d'oxygènes.

Au bout d'une lutte acharnée, la jeune femme réussit à enlever sa palme et à nager le plus loin possible de son agresseur tenant fermement son couteau dans la main droite. Recrachant la palme, l'homme-poisson sortit de l'ombre pour toiser sa future « proie ». Le voyant, Werewolf le reconnut très aisément. Elle avait entendu diverses rumeurs le concernant, un homme-poisson baudroie/poisson ogre très dangereux, cannibale, un tueur impitoyable, rapide qui ne laissait presque rien dans son sillage sinon du sang et morceaux de vêtements car on ne retrouvait jamais les corps. Cet homme-poisson avait d'ailleurs un surnom bien précis : l'avaleur des profondeurs. Caleb lui avait dit un jour qu'il fallait être fou pour travailler avec lui car il était mentalement instable, préférant le sang et la tuerie plutôt que le raisonnement. On raconte qu'un jour, il aurait dévorer d'autres mercenaires lors d'une mission car ils n'aimaient pas ses méthodes. En tout cas une chose était sur, elle était vraiment dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou puisqu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'oxygène.

Ayant remarquer son geste, l'avaleur eut un rictus vraiment méprisant avant de croiser les bras pour ensuite lui dire d'une façon ironique :

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? On a bientôt presque plus d'air ? Hum ?

\- « **Grrr !** »

\- C'est là toute la différence entre un humain et un homme-poisson. Ha ha ha ! Tu as eu tort de t'aventurer sur mon territoire petite peste. En tout cas une chose est sur, je vais me régaler de toi. Tu as l'air succulente bien qu'un peu maigre pour moi. Bah ! Peu importe, on me paye pour te voir morte, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. De plus, personne ne viendra te sauver ici dans les profondeurs.

Après avoir finit sa tirade, il fondit sur sa proie avec une telle vitesse que Werewolf l'évita avec difficulté se faisant entailler la jambe droite. Ce n'était pas profond mais c'était suffisent pour attirer les squales. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme fut de nouveau surprise quand elle reçut un coup dans ses bouteilles d'oxygènes, tellement fort que cela la fit se projeter contre le sol en pierre. Étourdis, elle se releva avec difficulté, sonnée, elle se secoua avant de tourner la tête pour voir une mauvaise surprise. Une de ses bouteilles d'oxygènes était percée, de l'air s'échappait, Werewolf commençait à ressentir le manque d'air d'ailleurs.

\- « **Et merde !** »

La jeune femme retira le harnais pour le poser devant elle avant de lever le regard droit devant. L'avaleur était devant, souriant de manière sadique et cruelle avant de s'élancer vers sa proie devenue vulnérable. Ayant un plan, Werewolf attendit, prenant une dernière bouffée d'oxygène avant de faire un geste avec le poignard pour « décapsuler » une des bouteille avant de lâcher le harnais qui partait comme une fusée. Surpris, l'avaleur s'arrêta net avant de se prendre le projectile droit dans l'estomac qui le propulsa au loin. Ne perdant pas de temps, la jeune femme enleva son autre palme avant de nager vers la surface nageant par pallier pour ne pas risquer une décompression trop vite. Malheureusement, sans faire attention, son pied gauche se prit dans un champ d'algues la retenant prisonnière. Sans rendant compte, Werewolf essaya le plus rapidement possible de se défaire de ce piège. Réussissant tout en perdant sa seule arme, elle continua de nager avant de commencer à manquer d'air et se retournant, elle vit l'avaleur foncer droit sur elle. Écarquillant les yeux d'effroi, elle nagea le plus vite possible, bien qu'elle n'était pas très rapide. Fort heureusement, une « torpille » à la queue de requin-marteau attrapa la jeune femme au vol tout en soufflant dans une espèce de corail qui créa une bulle d'air autour de Werewolf.

Celle-ci respira un bon coup avant de retourner pour voir que Praline la tenait dans ses deux mains, nageant le plus vite possible. Soulagée, la jeune femme se laissa aller dans sa bulle avant de se crisper quand elle vit des squales devant elles. Heureusement, sa belle-sœur était assez rapide pour tous les évité. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelque mètres du navire quand quelque chose toucha la queue de requin de Praline. Grimaçant, elle dut s'arrêter, dû à une grosse douleur. Paniquée, Werewolf cria quand elle vit une longue estafilade sur la queue de la sirène.

\- PRALINE !

\- Aïe ! Aïe !

Un voile rouge recouvrit les yeux de Werewolf qui n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose à ce moment là : planter ses dents et ses crocs dans ce foutu homme-poisson qui avait osé blesser sa belle-sœur. Celui-ci revint à la charge d'ailleurs quand une lance fondit sur lui, transperçant son épaule gauche. La vitesse de la lance était sir rapide que l'avaleur fut projeté très loin derrière. Sous le choc, les deux femmes restèrent coi. Pour autant, Werewolf avait très bien reconnue l'arme.

\- Mogura...murmura-t-elle.

\- Praline ! Werewolf ! Intervint Jinbe en arrivant devant elle.

\- Jin...be...Grimaça Praline.

\- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Werewolf.

\- Ils sont à bord. L'un d'eux est blessé assez sérieusement tandis que les deux autres...

\- Ils sont morts. Coupa Werewolf avec un grognement sourd.

\- Je vois. Praline, tu arriveras à nager jusqu'au navire ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Aïe !

\- Bon. Accrochez vous biens toutes les deux. Prévint Jinbe.

\- Que...

Jinbe utilisa alors une technique de karaté d'homme-poisson qui propulsa les deux jeunes femmes en l'air avant qu'elles n'atterrissent dans les bras de Katakuri. Celui-ci avait vu sa sœur et sa femme sortirent de l'eau précipitamment. Se remettant de sa surprise, Werewolf releva la tête pour voir le visage sérieux de son époux qui les posa tout doucement sur le pont. Lorsqu'il vit les blessures sur les deux femmes qu'il aimait, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il espérait qu'il l'avait tué avec sa lance.

Bien entendu, lorsque Jinbe réapparut tenant sa lance avec un bras au bout, Katakuri serra les poings de frustration. Quand Werewolf vit Jinbe rendre la lance à son époux qui retira le bras avant de le jeter dans la mer, elle sut que l'avaleur était en vie. Pendant ce temps, Aladdin, s'occupait de sa femme qui n'arrêtait pas de pousser de petites plaines. La jeune femme essaya de se calmer mais ne réussit pas. Elle péta un câble, se levant pour se précipité vers la rambarde afin de sauter dans l'eau. L'ayant vu faire, un membre de l'équipage essaya de la stopper quand elle fut sur la rambarde.

\- Hey !

\- (grognement menaçant)

\- Houlà !

\- Werewolf. S'interposa Katakuri.

Le pirate vit qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle grognait, griffait le bois, jetait des coups d'œil inquiet à Praline qui se faisait soigner. Il devina aisément qu'elle voulait faire la peau à celui qui avait blessé sa petite sœur. Pour autant, Katakuri ne la laisserait pas faire. Toujours aveuglée par sa rage, Werewolf allait sauté dans l'eau avant qu'une main ne vienne se mettre sur son épaule afin de la retournée. Là, la jeune femme reçut un énorme coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscience. La prenant dans ses bras, Katakuri se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bateau son sans recevoir les remontrances de sa petite sœur Praline.

\- Oie ! Grand frère ! Tu ne penses pas y être aller un peu fort ?

\- Elle n'avait plus les idées claires. Répondit celui-ci.

\- Mais...Aïe ! Aladdin ! Rouspéta Praline en jetant un regard noir à son époux qui lui posait un pansement.

\- Repose toi petite sœur. Lui conseilla Katakuri qui se dirigea vers l'intérieur du navire.

 _Quelque minutes plus tard..._

Papillonnant des yeux, Werewolf se réveilla dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant de se mettre en position assise. Tournant la tête, elle vit Katakuri assis dans un coin jouant avec son croc avant de porter son regard vers sa femme réveillée. Rangeant le croc, il se leva pour venir s'approcher d'elle, se mettant au bord du matelas. Baissant la tête, elle dut néanmoins la relevé quand deux doigts se posèrent sous son menton. Lorsqu'elle croisa les prunelles du pirate, elle ne put se résoudre à détourner le regard. Étais ce de l'inquiétude que la jeune femme lisait au fond de ces yeux si troublant ? Brisant le silence, Katakuri demanda :

\- Que c'est il passé ?

\- Nous avons été attaqué par un homme-poisson. J'en avais déjà entendu parler...

\- L'avaleur des profondeurs. Je sais. Coupa Katakuri. Je parlais plutôt de ton comportement. Je peux comprendre que tu es voulu de te venger. Seulement...

\- Seulement ?

\- Tu semblait dans un état second. N'essaie pas de me couper. Prévint le pirate d'un ton dur. Je t'ai bien observé, tu ressemblais plus à un animal qui voulais traquer un ennemie beaucoup plus puissant.

\- Je...c'est...le fait d'avoir vu Praline blessée. J'ai perdu les pédales.

\- Ça tu peux le dire. Plongez dans l'eau alors que tu n'a rien pour respirer c'est du suicide.

\- Cet enflure a blessé Praline, tué deux hommes faisant partis de l'équipage du Soleil. Tout ça à cause de moi. C'est moi qu'il voulait, il avait été envoyé pour me tuer. Shadow ne reculera devant rien pour me voir morte.

\- Shadow, n'y arrivera pas. Pas tant que je serais là. Promit Katakuri.

\- Je n'ai pas besoins d'un « protecteur ». Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Siffla la jeune femme.

\- On verra bien. En tout cas, repose toi. Lui intima le pirate.

\- Grrr ! D'ailleurs, vous me paierez le coup dans l'estomac. Vous auriez pu trouver autre chose.

\- Dors. Intima Katakuri.

 _Sous l'eau..._

Caché dans une grotte, l'avaleur des profondeurs, se remit de sa blessure. Pour se dégager de la lance qui l'avait cloué contre une rocher, il avait du se séparer de son bras gauche avant de s'enfuir. Ayant réussit à arrêter le saignement avec des algues, l'homme-poisson c'était caché avant d'appeler quelqu'un avec son escargot-phone.

\- Beuleu beuleu...

\- Répond !

\- Beuleu... « Allô ? »

\- C'est moi.

\- « Oh ! La fille est donc morte, je présume ? »

\- Non.

\- « Pardon ? Tu as faillit ? Espèce de...»

\- N'essaie pas de m'insulter, Ivy ! J'ai perdu mon bras gauche à cause de cette mission.

\- « Peuh ! Si tu crois que je vais pleurer pour ça ! »

\- Bien sur que non ! Tu as un cœur de pierre. Mais écoute bien cet avertissement. Ce pirate est fort, vraiment fort. C'est lui qui a fait foiré ma mission.

\- « Tu veux qu'on le bute ou quoi ? »

\- Nan ! Il est bien trop fort. Ce qu'il faut c'est faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas avec lui. Où qu'il ne soit pas là. Comme ça, il ne nous mettra pas des bâtons dans les roues.

\- « Je vois. Je vais contacter Tic-Tac. Il pourra je penses régler ce « petit » détail. Reviens au quartier général. »

CLACK

 _Dans un bâtiment abandonné..._

Un homme à l'allure de scientifique fou, était entrain de compter des gouttes qui tombais dans une éprouvette lorsque son escargot-phone sonna. N'y prétend aucune attention, il continua avant de laisser tomber car le bruit l'énervait. Décrochant, l'homme lança un :

\- QUOI ! Je suis occupé pour le moment, Ivy !

\- « Ça tu vois je m'en contrefiche Tic-Tac ! La garce est encore en vie ! »

\- Oh ! Ton cher homme-poisson à faillit ? Hi hi hi ! Que c'est drôle ! Lui qui a la réputation d'être un tueur, le voilà qui échoue à cause d'une simple jeune femme ? Laisse moi rire !

\- « Werewolf n'est pas n'importe qui et tu le sais très bien. »

\- Je le sais puisque j'ai entendu parler de ta petite « altercation » avec elle. Tous le monde dans le milieu sait ce qu'elle t'a fait subir. Une plante aussi belle que toi, avec une certaine expérience, flanche devant une simple enfant sauvage. Hi hi hi hi ! Avoue quand même que cela en avait choqué plus d'un à l'époque !

\- « Je te conseil de changer de ton avec moi ! A moins que tu ne veuille que j'envoie l'avaleur de rendre une petite visite. Je suis sur qu'il te trouveras à son goût ! »

\- Rhoo ! C'est bon, si on ne peut plus rigoler maintenant.

\- « Ta « surprise » est prête ? »

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, lorsque Werewolf l'ouvrira, il ne restera plus rien d'elle.

\- « Je l'espère pour toi Tic-Tac. »

\- Ma chère, sache que personne n'a pu échapper à mes petites « surprises ». Même elle, ne pourra y échapper.

\- « On verra cela. »

CLACK !

\- Tch ! Quelle garce ! Si elle ne m'avait pas promit une assez grosse en retour, il y aurait déjà bien longtemps que je lui aurais refait le portrait.

Bien entendu, le dénommé Tic-Tac, ne sut pas que sa conversation avant été écouté par une personne. Celle-ci d'ailleurs s'en était allé pour donner un coup de fil. Lorsque la personne au bout du fil avait décroché, l'intrus lui avait alors tout balancer. Un rire avait fusé suivit d'un « nous, nous occuperons de lui plus tard. »

 _Quelques semaines plus tard..._

Plusieurs semaines c'étaient écoulés depuis « l'incident » dans la mer. Werewolf c'était remise au travail ainsi que Katakuri. Durant ces semaines, la jeune femme c'était évertuée à « réparer » le moteur sans grand succès. Il lui fallait les composants adéquats qu'elle avait transmit à son époux. Celui-ci lui avait dit que les différentes pièces arrivaient aujourd'hui. La jeune femme avait été ravi de cette nouvelle car depuis plusieurs semaines, elle avait fait bouillir les algues rouges jusqu'à obtenir un jus semblable à ce qu'elle avait trouver dans le moteur. L'odeur avait été immonde et lui avait causé des maux de têtes horribles. Quand aux cristaux, elle allait voir aujourd'hui ce que cela allait donner. Enfermé dans la bibliothèque en attendant les caisses, Werewolf lisait un livre offert par Mont d'Or tout en sirotant une boisson offerte par Smoothie qui était soit disant passant fabuleuse. Et il n'y avait pas que cela, elle avait revêtu un débardeur kaki suivit d'un short offert avec un bandana rouge au poignet gauche et un autre violet autour de sa tête lui servant de bandeau. Un vrai garçon manqué suivit d'un style rebelle. Croquant dans une pomme offerte par Comporte, Werewolf releva la tête vivement quand des coups à la porte retentirent.

\- Entrez !

\- Excusez moi de vous déranger Werewolf. S'inclina Kisara. Mais je tenais à vous avertir que les caisses que vous attendiez viennent d'être entreposez dans la salle.

\- Déjà ? Super !

Refermant son livre, elle le posa sur la table avant de s'étirer pour ensuite se diriger vers Kisara. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent alors vers la salle. Ouvrant la porte, Werewolf ne put s'empêcher de siffler devant les caisses qui étaient entreposées. Se frottant les mains, elle lança à la servante.

\- Pourrais resté ici ? J'aurais besoins sans doute d'un petit coup de main.

\- D'accord mais...je n'y connais rien en mécanique.

\- Moi non plus mais tu pourras m'aider pour les caisses.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

\- Ah encore une chose. La prévint Werewolf. Ne t'approche pas trop du miroir, je ne veux pas que Brûlée t'envoie dans le monde des miroirs. D'ailleurs.

S'approchant, Werewolf mit une coupe et un fruit tout près. C'était une sorte de petit rituel depuis qu'elle était revenu. La jeune femme avait décidé de mettre le miroir dans l'atelier afin de s'en servir mais aussi parce qu'elle avait pressentit que sa belle-sœur voulait l'observée via ce stratagème. Cela n'avait pas loupé mais bon, Werewolf la tolérais bien que des fois, elle avait du grogner car Brûlée la dérangeait lorsqu'elle devait ce concentré. Depuis leur combat, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient se toléré surtout depuis le jour où Werewolf avait malencontreusement renversé du liquide sur son t-shirt. Rageant, elle avait demandé à Kisara de lui en apporter un autre tandis que la jeune femme enlevait celui qui était souillé. Lorsque la servante était revenu, elle avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant les cicatrices qui barraient le corps de sa maîtresse. Faisant fit de la réaction de la servante, Werewolf l'avait remercié avant de lui donner congé. Bien entendu, quand elle eut remit le vêtement propre, la jeune femme c'était dirigée vers le miroir pour se tenir devant lui bras croisé.

\- La dernière fois, tu ne supportait pas mon visage parce que j'étais « belle ». Maintenant que tu as vu mon corps, crois tu réellement qu'une personne « belle » aurait de telles cicatrices sur le corps sans éprouver du dégoût ? Pas moi. Je suis fières de mes cicatrices notamment celle que ton grand frère m'a infliger avec Mogura. Tu peux continuer à m'observer mais tâche de ne pas me déranger. D'ailleurs, si tu as faim, tu peux te servir.

Werewolf avait laisser une coupe et ce qui restait de son repas devant le miroir. Le soir, elle avait remarqué qu'il ne restait plus rien. On pouvait dire que les deux jeunes femmes avaient en quelque sortes enterrer la hache de guerre. Du moins pour l'instant. Se mettant au travail, Werewolf aidé de Kisara essaya d'avancer. L'heure tournait, si bien que le soir arrivait vite. Pour autant, la jeune femme voulait terminé ce qu'elle avait commencé d'entreprendre. Se rendant compte qu'il manquait un circuit, elle demanda à Kisara :

\- Pourrais tu me trouver un coffre similaire à celui -ci ? Il me manque un circuit.

\- Bien entendu. Voyons voir. Hum ? Étrange.

\- Qui y a-t-il Kisara ? Demanda Werewolf.

\- Je viens de trouver un petite coffre avec le jolly roger de Madame Big Mom mais c'est étrange car il semble différent. D'ailleurs, il y a une carte avec votre nom dessus.

\- Une carte ? Sûrement une blague d'un de mes beaux-frères. Donne moi la carte et tu peux ouvrir le coffre en attendant.

\- Attendu. Tenez.

Werewolf prit la carte que lui tendit Kisara alors que celle-ci retourna vers le petit coffre qui l'intriguais. Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient entendre un petit bruit qui annonçait un danger imminent. Regardant la carte de plus, la jeune femme fut intriguée par le style de l'écriture qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Haussant, les épaules, elle l'ouvrit pour ensuite se figer net.

\- Oh ! Merde !

Kisara était entrain de commencer à ouvrir le coffre quand elle sentit une main lui prendre le bras assez violemment pour la projeter au niveau de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à cause du poids de la servante qui atterrit au sol. Se levant sur un coude, elle allait protesté quand...

BOUM !

Dehors, Katakuri était entrain de parler avec son frère Cracker qui était venu cherché de la farine pour son île. Ce dernier voulait savoir si Werewolf avait apprécié son cadeau ce par quoi son grand-frère lui avait répondu qu'elle se régalait à chaque petit déjeuné. Cracker avait alors ri avant de s'arrêter quand il remarqua que son grand-frère avait commencé à pâlir.

\- Ni-san ?

\- Werewolf...

\- Hein ?

BOUM !

Le bruit d'une explosion retentit sur toute l'île faisant sursauter Cracker tandis que Katakuri resta figer sur place. Se remettant de ses émotions, le troisième général sucré sortit son épée avant de dire :

\- Putain ! C'était quoi cette explosion ?

\- Werewolf...murmura Katakuri. Cela venait de la salle où travail ma femme ! Cracker ! Suis moi ! Ordonna celui-ci.

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la demeure du ministre de la farine. Tout de suite en entrant, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où se trouvait Werewolf. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Kisara s' acharné sur ce qui restait de la porte, appelant sa maîtresse. Se retournant, la jeune femme vit son maître et Cracker. Se relevant avec difficulté, elle courut vers celui-ci en pleurant :

\- Maît...maître...Werewolf...elle...

\- Que c'est il passé Kisara ? Coupa celui-ci.

\- Je n'en sais rien monseigneur. J'étais allé la prévenir que les caisses qu'elle attendait était arrivées, nous sommes aller dans la salle. Werewolf m'a demander de resté pour lui donner un coup de main. Tout ce passait normalement puis...

\- Puis ? Demanda Cracker, intima la servant de poursuivre.

\- Puis j'ai remarqué un coffre étrange avec une carte. Elle m'a dit de lui donner la carte tandis que je pouvais ouvrir celui-ci. J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a dit quand elle m'a projeter contre la porte. Ensuite, il eut cette explosion et...pardonner moi monseigneur. Pleura la servante.

\- Tu n'y est pour rien. Lui dit Katakuri en s'avançant.

\- Mon frère...Commença Cracker. Je doute qu'elle...

\- LA FERME ! Hurla Katakuri en fusillant son petit frère. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable. Elle...

\- Ni-san ! Retentit la voix de Brûlée dont le visage sortit d'un miroir.

\- Brûlée ? Que...S'étonna Katakuri.

\- Plus tard les questions. Coupa la pirate. Il y a plus urgent pour le moment.

\- Werewolf. Comprit Katakuri. Où est elle Brûlée ?

\- Avec moi mon frère. Mais...elle est blessée au niveau du visage et...

\- Emmène la dans ma chambre de suite ! Intima Katakuri. Je t'y rejoint avec le médecin. Kisara quand à toi va te reposer. Cracker ! Je te somme de découvrir les dégât tandis que je m'occupe de ma femme.

\- Bien mon frère. Répondit celui-ci.

Le pirate se mit alors à chercher son médecin et le pressa de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux hommes découvrirent Brûlée assise au bord du lit de son frère tenant la main gauche de Werewolf. Celle-ci reposait sur le lit, son bandana rouge posé sur le visage et qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Le médecin s'approcha pour examiner la jeune femme qui heureusement respirait. Faisant un rapide coup d'œil, l'homme palpa les différent membres avant de s'approcher du visage. Il put voir que le tissu était devenu encore plus rouge et le soulevant doucement, le médecin grimaça devant la blessure qui se trouvait en-dessous. Se retournant vers son maître qui attendait avec impatience son verdict, l'homme annonça :

\- Je pense qu'elle survivra. Elle doit avoir des os cassés mais en ce qui concerne son visage...je dois vous dire que votre épouse ne devrait pas perdre son œil mais gardera une profonde cicatrice. Je dois dire qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance, l'objet qui lui a fait ça aurait pu lui crever son œil voir pire. Votre femme à vraiment une chance du tonnerre. Je vais la soigné immédiatement mais elle ne devra pas bouger pendant un petit moment afin que sa blessure ne fasse pas d'autre dégâts.

\- Bien. Brûlée avec moi. Demanda Katakuri.

La jeune femme laissa tomber la main de sa belle-sœur sur le lit avant de suivre son grand-frère à l'extérieur. Marchant dans le couloir, il sortit le croc qu'il serra dans sa main avant de s'arrêter en plein milieux pour se tourner vers Brûlée afin de lui demander :

\- Raconte moi ce que tu as vu. Je sais que depuis qu'elle avait posé le miroir dans la salle, tu l'observait. N'essaie pas nier petite sœur.

\- Bon c'est vrai. Par curiosité depuis notre conversation dans les bois, je l'observait.

\- Qu'as tu vu exactement.

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt..._

Regardant la carte de plus près, la jeune femme fut intriguée par le style de l'écriture qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. L'ouvrant, elle put y lire en grosse lettre : « TIC -TAC »

\- Oh ! Merde !

Sachant très bien ce que cela voulait dire, elle laissa tomber la carte au sol avant de se précipité vers Kisara. Lui prenant violemment la bras, la jeune femme la jeta contre la porte qui s'ouvrit. Quelque secondes après, une violente déflagration survint. Werewolf sentit alors deux bras la tirer en arrière au niveau du miroir. Seulement, la jeune femme se reçut un projectile qui la blessa au niveau du visage du côté gauche. Ayant vu ce qui allait arrivé, Brûlée n'avait pas hésité une seconde, elle avait tiré sa belle-sœur via le miroir afin de la sauver. Malheureusement, lorsque Werewolf fut dans le monde des miroirs, elle grimaça de douleur sentant un liquide poisseux couler avant de perdre connaissance. Voyant la blessure, Brûlée avait pâlit avant de se précipiter vers elle.

\- Non, non, non. Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi Werewolf.

\- Guh...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prévenir mon frère.

 _De nouveau dans le couloir..._

\- J'ai prit alors le bandana qu'elle portait au niveau du poignet pour lui couvrir le visage jusqu'à ce que je te contact ni-san. Finit d'expliquer Brûlée.

\- Tic-Tac. C'était ce qui était marqué sur la carte. Résuma Katakuri.

\- En effet. Juste après, elle a pâlit et il y eu cette explosion.

\- Encore un coup de Shadow ! Jura le pirate. Après l'avaleur des profondeurs, maintenant « ça » ! Mama ne va pas être contente en apprenant ceci.

\- Elle va pété un câble oui mon frère. Intervint Cracker en rejoignant son frère et sa sœur. L'explosion a tout détruit. Tout ! Il ne reste rien, rien de chez rien. Celui qui à fait cette bombe a pris soin pour que rien ne subsiste. Y comprit ta femme si notre petite sœur n'était pas intervenue.

\- Werewolf aussi va péter un câble. Soupira Katakuri. Brûlée retourne dans le monde des miroirs et surveille là. Cracker tu viens avec moi, il faut annoncer cela à Mama.

\- Euh pourquoi je dois venir avec toi grand frère ?

\- Parce que tu as vu les dégâts et à moins que tu ne veuille que je t'y amène par la peau du cou, tu me suis !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je te suis.

\- Bien.

 _Dans la chambre de Katakuri..._

Werewolf dormait, sonné par le calmant que le médecin lui avait donné. Malgré cela, elle fit de nouveau le même cauchemar avant d'ouvrir son œil droit de stupeur. Toujours dans le coaltar, elle leva sa main gauche pour toucher sa tête où elle rencontra des bandages. Tout lui revint en mémoire sauf le fait qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu atterrir ici. Une odeur attira son attention, Werewolf la reconnut de suite.

\- Brûlée...

\- Ne bouge pas. Tu es salement amoché. La prévit la pirate.

\- Ha ha ha ! Très drôle. Kisara ?

\- En vie. Mon grand frère est partit prévenir Mama.

\- La salle ?

\- Rien n'a survécut.

\- Et merde ! Le fils de pute ! Cracha presque la jeune femme. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

\- Drôle de question. Tu fais partit de la famille maintenant.

\- Peut être mais tu ne portes pas vraiment dans ton cœur.

\- Faut croire que tes cicatrices m'ont fait changer d'avis. Je vais te laisser, tu dois encore te reposer.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ta cicatrice...tu l'a depuis un moment, je me trompe ? Depuis l'enfance même.

\- Oui. Une bande de voyous m'a fait cela pour se venger.

\- Se venger de qui ?

\- De mon grand frère.

\- Katakuri ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est à lui de te le dire. Pas à moi puisqu'il est le principal concerné. Répondit la pirate.

\- Brûlée, attend. Es ce que...cela à un rapport avec ce qu'il cache sous son écharpe.

\- En partit oui. Répondit la pirate en faisant mine de s'en aller.

\- Brûlée. Ne t'en vas pas encore.

\- Que me veux tu encore ?

\- Merci...de...m'avoir...sauvé la vie...répondit sincèrement Werewolf avant de se rendormir.

Brûlée coi pendant un moment, avant de sourire pour s'approcher du lit où dormait la jeune femme. Posant sa main sur sa tête, elle la caressa avant de murmurer :

\- Tu es vraiment spécial comme jeune femme. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi mon grand frère t'apprécie.

Puis, Brûlée se dirigea vers le miroir pour y entrer ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'une personne avait tout observé de la scène caché dans l'ombre. Quelques minutes auparavant, Katakuri était revenu sur son île après son entre-vue avec sa mère. Celle-ci d'ailleurs n'était pas mais alors pas ravi de la nouvelle. Elle c'était mise à proféré des jurons et avait exigé que lui et sa femme viennent de nouveau la voir une fois que la jeune femme serait rétablit pour avoir une explication. Katakuri semblait penser que sa mère allait jeter le blâme sur Werewolf et se doutait alors que sa femme allait répliquer d'une manière qui lui était propre. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au niveau de la porte, le pirate avait entendu des voix. Il avait reconnue celle de sa petite sœur ainsi que sa femme et était entré en toute discrétion sans se faire voir pour suivre leur échange.

Quand Brûlée était partis, il était sortit de sa cachette pour s'approcher de sa femme qui dormait profondément. Il avait lorgné sur le bandage qui recouvrait une partie de son visage. Le pirate se maudit de n'avoir rien vu venir et d'avoir faillit à la protéger car oui, il l'aimait profondément. Ce loup ayant forme humaine commençait à s'accaparer son cœur malgré le fait qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il cachait. Posant sa main sur sa tête, il soupira :

\- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu te protéger. Vraiment je le regrette.

 _Sur une île..._

Tic-Tac travaillait sur une bombe assez délicate quand son escargot-phone sonna le faisant sursauter. L'homme avait faillit lâcher une poudre qui aurait fait tout sauter s'il ne s'était reprit à temps. Posant le flacon avec un soupir de soulagement, il décrocha avant de reculer devant la tempête qui rugissait à l'autre bout du fil :

\- « ESPECE D'INCAPABLE ! BON A RIEN ! POSEUR DE BOMBE DU DIMANCHE ! CRETIN ! »

\- Oie ! C'est bon ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu oses m'insulter comme tu le fait Ivy ? Au lieu de me remercier ?

\- « TE REMERCIER ?! TE REMERCIER ! TU TE FOUT DE MOI ? APRES QUE AIS FOIRE TON COUP ? »

\- Comment ça ? « Foiré mon coup » ? Qu'es ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore ?

\- « DES CONNERIES ? TU AS ECHOUE TIC-TAC ! LA GARCE EST ENCORE EN VIE ! »

\- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ma pauvre.

\- « IL ME L'A ASSURER PAUVRE CRETIN FINIT ! WEREWOLF EST ENCORE EN VIE ! »

\- Tu...tu...tu me fait marcher là ? Bégaya Tic-Tac en devenant blanc comme un linge.

\- « TU N'EST VRAIMENT QU'UN BON A RIEN ! MEME PAS FICHUE DE FAIRE CREVER UNE JEUNE FEMME ! EN PLUS, QU'ELLE IDEE STUPIDE TU AS EU D'ENVOYEZ UNE CARTE AVEC TON NOM ! FALLAIT VRAIMENT ETRE CON POUR FAIRE ÇA ! »

\- Mais...mais... voyont personne n'a jamais...

\- « ...SUVECUT A TES BOMBES ! JE SAIS ! MAIS WEREWOLF N'ES PAS COMME TES AUTRES VICTIMES PAUVRES ABRUTIS ! TU AS MERDE SUR CE COUP LA ! »

\- Écoute, calme toi. Donne moi une autre...

\- « C'EST FINIT ! TU N'A PLUS D'AUTRE CHANCE ! ADIEU ! »

CLACK !

Tic-Tac devint alors livide. Il venait de comprendre le sous-entendu, si Werewolf était effectivement en vie, elle divulguera son identité et Big Mom pourra remonter jusqu'à lui. Un seule solution s'imposait donc à Ivy, le faire disparaître et il avait une petite idée sur la question. Prenant le plus d'affaires qu'il pouvait emporter, il mit les voiles avant que son bourreau ne vienne le cherché.

 _1 semaine plus tard..._

Cela faisait une semaine que Werewolf c'était remise du choc du à l'explosion. Elle avait eut de la chance, aucun os de brisé par contre, elle avait deux énormes cicatrices sur le visage. Une qui lui barrait l'œil et une autre partant du front jusqu'au bas de sa joue. Cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça, pas même Katakuri. Non ce qui l'intrigua le plus c'était que depuis une semaine, la jeune femme ne disait plus un mot. Pas depuis qu'il lui avait dit que sa mère voulait les voir pour leur parler. Tout ce qu'elle avait répondu était « je vois » avant de se muer dans le mutisme. Depuis, plus rien, sauf qu'elle avait un regard assez féroce. Elle mangeait et se reposait mais il voyait bien que quelque chose la minait. Werewolf repensait à tous les événements depuis que Caleb l'avait « sauvé ». La jeune femme c'était relâchée, avant, elle aurait anticipé ce genre d'attaque. Elle était devenu trop « humanisé » et plus assez « sauvage », il fallait qu'elle change la donne et vite. Le lendemain, elle et son époux devait se rendre chez Big Mom pour rendre des comptes. Ce jour là, Werewolf portait un short, ses ranger, un débardeur noir, une mitaine sur le bras droit tandis que sur le gauche, elle avait remit son bandana rouge couvert de sang séché. Elle avait bien sur mit les bagues offerte par Praline avant de sortir de la chambre.

Pendant sa convalescence, Kisara était venu la voir pour prendre des nouvelles. Werewolf avait vu dans le regard de la servante de la pitié à cause de ses cicatrices ce qui l'avait un peu énervé. Elle était une survivante putain ! Fallait que cela change car sinon...Une fois arrivé sur l'île de Whole Cake island, le duo se dirigea à l'intérieur. Entrant dans un jardin, Big Mom les attendait assise autour d'une table couverte de sucreries et de quoi boire avec Oven, Daifuku et Perospero. Katakuri s'assit à côté de son frère aîné tandis que Werewolf prit place en face de sa belle-mère. Personne ne dit un mot à propose de cicatrices sur le visage jusqu'à ce que Daifuku brise le silence avec un rictus mauvais.

\- Alors, il parait que tu t'es prise une déflagration en pleine face ? Je croyais que tu pouvais tout « anticiper » avec ton sixième sens.

\- Daifuku. Prévint Katakuri.

\- Il suffit mon fils. Intervint Big Mom. Werewolf, lorsque j'ai accepté de te laisser la vie sauve, c'était parce que tu me semblait assez importante et que tu étais la seule à pouvoir réparer ce qui restais de l'un de ces appareils. Mais à cause de ces deux attaques, je ne suis plus sur que tu sois finalement un bon élément. Mes espions n'ont pas trouver la moindre trace de ce Shadow et je trouve que tu me rapportes trop de problèmes. Bien que mon fils sembles t'apprécier, je me tâte sur ton sort.

Katakuri allait répliquer quelque chose quand il vit sa femme baisser la tête et que ses épaules tressautèrent. Puis, elle la releva pour se mettre à rire ce qui étonna tout le monde. Daifuku se demanda si elle n'était pas devenu folle.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! La bonne blague.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Werewolf. Prévint Big Mom. J'ai perdu la seule chose qui m'intéressait : ton appareil. Cracker m'a dit que tout avait été détruit. Il ne reste plus rien.

\- Plus rien, à par moi. Répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Tu saurais donc comment en reconstruire un ? Demanda Oven.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais de moi. Vous m'avez moi. Claironna Werewolf.

\- Toi ! S' étouffa presque Daifuku. Tu es un aimant un problème. Tu est juste une enfant qui est amnésique et sauvage. Certes tu possèdes le fluide royal mais c'est tout. Encore si tu avait un fruit du démon là d'accord. Mais tu es juste une femme banale.

\- Banale ? Je ne dirais pas cela. Répondit Werewolf. Je suis encore plus dangereuse que vous ne le croyez. J'ai juste été trop « humanisé », cela me ressemble pas d'être « ça » ! Une femme qui vit comme une épouse parfaite, réparant des machines pour que vous pussiez les utilisé. Avant j'aurais pu voir venir ce genre d'attaques. Avant que Caleb me trouve, j'étais impitoyable, un véritable démon. Un loup pur souche. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'un loup qui a été « humanisé », j'ai perdu de ma sauvagerie. Sans cette sauvagerie, je serais morte depuis longtemps. Avant ça, j'étais une machine à tuer, Pudding à vu dans mes yeux ce que certaines ont vu et c'était « ça » que les autres craignaient. Un loup tapit au fond de moi, le prix que j'ai du payer pour survivre. Si je retrouvait ma « sauvagerie » d'autre fois, vous seriez contente que je fasse partie de votre équipage belle-maman.

\- Ouais, Pudding nous a raconté votre petit tête à tête. Intervint Oven.

\- Peuh ! Notre petite sœur est une chochotte de toute façon. Tu n'est rien, petite peste. Cracha presque Daifuku.

\- Vraiment ? Alors dites moi, avez vous entendu parler du massacre sur l'île de Belarina ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit tout autour de la table. Big Mom qui allait manger un gâteau avait arrêter son geste pour regarder Werewolf. Celle-ci affichait un sourire satisfait tout en croisant les bras. Cet événement avait fait le tour de toutes les îles, glaçant d'effroi certaines personnes. Belarina était une île servant de repère à une bande de pirate sanguinaire, comptant pas loin d'une centaines de membre d'équipage. Ceux ci possédaient des hyènes, des requins, des lions et des rapaces comme animaux de compagnies et dressés pour tuer. Hors, en une nuit, on les avaient tous massacrés, humains comme animaux. La marine avait été sous le choque car personne ne savait qui avait fait cela bien qu'ils avaient trouvé un survivant qui avait dit des choses incohérentes avant de mourir. Une chose était sur, cela ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre d'une personne seule. Cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre d'une bande rivale mais le doute subsistait quand même à cause de la sauvagerie qui avait été perpétré. A une époque, Big Mom voulait s'allier avec eux à cause des animaux et avait été choquée d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Néanmoins, elle voulait tout de même connaître les responsables pour les intégré à son équipage au vu de leur force. Pourquoi d'ailleurs Werewolf le mentionnait elle ? Connaissait elle les responsables ?

\- Pourquoi nous parles tu de cet événement ? Demanda Big Mom. Connaîtrais tu les responsables ?

\- Cela se pourrait. Répondit évasivement la jeune femme en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Peuh ! Elle ne sait rien Mama. Intervint Daifuku. Personne n'a jamais su...

\- Certains requins avaient eut leur ailerons arrachés à mains nu, d'autres leur mâchoires écartés avec une certaine force, brisant ainsi leur colonnes vertébrales. Coupa Werewolf avant de continuer tout en regardant son beau-frère d'un regard assassin. Les rapaces ou devrais je plutôt dire des vautours, ont eut la nuque brisée voir même arrachés comme si c'était un fétu de paille. Les hyènes comme les lions ont été soit étranglés avec des chaînes, soit leur colonnes vertébrales brisées, soit le crâne fracassé. Quand aux pirates, certains corps ont été retrouvés pendu, d'autres ont eu la gorge arrachées, d'autres ont reçu des coups de poignards ou encore d'autres ont eu reçu un coup qui les a éventrés et sont morts à cause d'avoir eu les tripes à l'air. Quand à leur chef...il a eu une mort bien différente. La marine la retrouver ou devrais je plutôt dire à retrouver un bras, et une jambe par-ci . Son torse quand à lui avait été cloué à un arbre, ils avaient découvert qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur mais pas avec un couteau non. Mais à main nu et qu'on le lui avait broyé alors qu'il était encore vivant. Sa tête ne fut jamais retrouvé par contre. Aucun gars de la marine n'avaient trouvés d'empreinte ni de corps appartement à des ennemies. Rien du tout ! Pour autant, ils trouvèrent un survivant qui clamsa peut de temps après. La marine l'ayant écouté ne le crurent pas. Et pourtant, il leur disait la vérité. Ses mots furent : « elle les as tous massacrés. Une bête dans le corps d'une jeune femme. »

\- Attend une minute ! S'insurgea Daifuku en se levant pour planter ses poings sur la table. Comment es tu au courant de tout ceci ?

\- Parce que c'est elle qui les as tous massacré mon frère. Répondit Katakuri d'une voix calme en ayant comprit.

\- Hein ? Tu débloques mon frère ? Railla Daifuku. Il y avait plus de cent personnes sans compter leur bêtes. En plus, c'est une femme !

\- Et alors ? Demanda Werewolf.

\- Et alors ?! Tu n'aurais pas pu massacré tout une île à toi toute seule gamine ! C'est purement impossible.

\- Oh ! Crois moi mon frère, elle en es tout à fait capable. Répondit Katakuri. Quand Praline et elle ont été par l'avaleur des profondeurs, elle voulait retourner dans la mer lui faire la peau. Elle n'avait plus rien d'humain. C'était un animal réclamant vengeance, je l'ai vu dans son regard. Si je ne l'avait pas intercepté, elle aurait plongé pour assouvir son besoins de sang.

\- Ouais, c'est bien beau mais n'empêche que j'ai du mal à la croire. Rétorqua Daifuku toujours sceptique. Aucun n'être humain ne pourrais faire ce qu'elle à fait à ces hommes. Si bien sur c'est elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que j'arrache la gorge d'un homme avec mes dents. C'est le fait que je sois une femme qui vous dérange ou le fait que j'ai pu faire cela toute seule ? A mon avis les deux en même temps. Devina Werewolf.

\- Tu...

\- La ferme ! Coupa la jeune femme. J'en ai ma claque là !

Se levant, elle toisa son beau-frère d'un regard assassin avant de lui dire :

\- Je commence à en avoir assez que vous ne me croyez pas ! Alors laissez moi vous dire une bonne chose, espèce de « génie de pacotille » ! Une chose que la Marine même ignore. Quand je suis repartie de l'île, j'ai ramené un petit souvenir. La tête n'avait jamais été retrouvée et pour cause, c'est parce que je l'ai emmené avec moi comme trophée. Leur chef avait le crâne rasé, les yeux bleu, un piercing sur la langue, l'arcade sourcilière droite et un tatouage tribale sur son crâne. Quand il m'a vu couverte de sang de la tête au pied, il à blêmit avant de se faire dessus. Oh ! Il avait mit au point un plan pour vous doubler chère belle-mère. Il voulait vous donnez à manger à ses requins, j'ai vu les plans chez lui pour vous mettre hors course et il s'en vantait même avant que je ne le tue. C'est bon maintenant ou dois je continuer ?

\- Tu...Commença Daifuku.

\- ...Est l'auteur du massacre de Belarina. Continua Big Mom. Personne ne savait que je comptait faire alliance avec cette racaille. A par bien sur leur meurtrier. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que j'avais comme belle-fille, le responsable de ce massacre. Nyark ! Nyark ! Mama ! Mama ! Tu es décidément pleine de surprise. Avec cette révélation, il es clair que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi. Il se pourrait même que j'ai trouvé mon futur général sucré.

\- Je croyais qu'il y en avait que trois ? S'interrogea la jeune femme.

\- A l'origine, ils étaient quatre. Mais un petit morveux de cette foutu génération terrible l'a disons mit hors course. Mais bien sur, avant cela, il faut que tu me dises qui est celui qui a préparé cette bombe dont tu gardes les cicatrices sur ton visage.

\- Il se nomme Tic-Tac. Répondit Werewolf. C'est un poseur de bombe assez fou. D'habitude personne ne survit à ses bombes. Il vit sur une île dans le nouveau monde, dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Mais à mon avis, il aura mit les voiles à cause de son échec.

\- Nous verrons cela. Pour le moment, c'est toi qui m'intéresse. Déclara Big Mom avec un large sourire. Tu dis que tu veux retrouver ta « sauvagerie » ? Je connais une île faisant partit de mon territoire qui pourrait de la faire retrouver. On y trouve des fruits de toutes sortent ainsi que des légumes et autres met. Une sorte de Paradis. Seulement, il ne faut pas s'y fier.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda curieusement Werewolf.

\- Le climat change pratiquement toutes les semaines, la faune ainsi que la flore sont tout aussi dangereux. C'est trois choses font que personne n'y habite et pour cause. Je ne connais aucun humains qui pourraient survivre plus d'une minute sur cette île.

\- Vraiment ? S'extasia presque Werewolf. Je prend le pari. Quand dois-je partir ?

\- Demain. Déclara Big Mom.

\- Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? Plus vite, j'y serais mieux se sera.

\- Werewolf ! S'insurgea Katakuri.

\- Tu es donc si pressée de nous quitter ma chère belle-fille ? Intervint Big Mom innocemment.

\- Inutile de jouer ce petit jeu avec moi, belle-maman. Vous me croyez pas ou du moins, vous doutez de mon récit. Il est temps que je vous montre de quoi je suis réellement capable. Je vais aller préparer mes affaires. Dit Werewolf en se levant pour partir. Oh ! Une dernière chose, quand vous aurez localisé Tic-Tac, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me chercher. Sur ceux, je vous laisse.

\- Désolé de te dire cela mon frère. Intervint Daifuku. Mais ta femme est folle !

\- Et moi, je t'interdit de la juger comme tu viens de la faire mon frère. D'ailleurs, elle a moyennement apprécier ton « cadeau ». Attend toi à ce qu'elle te le face payer d'ailleurs.

\- Peuh ! Elle ne me fait pas peur cette crevette.

\- Tu devrais pourtant te méfier, petit frère. Intervint Perospero. Werewolf n'avait pas l'air de mentir et cela ce voyait quand elle décrivait son récit. Elle les a bien massacrés. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

\- Moi aussi. Renchérit Oven en secouant la tête. Cette fille en à dans les tripes. Une vrai tueuse létal comme toi mon cher frère.

\- Je rêve ?! Vous prenez tous les deux sa défense ? S'insurgea Daifuku. Vous...

\- Suffit mon fils ! Intervint Big Mom. Retournez à vos occupations, j'ai à parler avec mon deuxième fils.

\- Tu ne la croie n'es ce pas Mama. Déclara Katakuri, une fois ses frères partis.

\- Qu'es ce qui te fait dire cela mon fils ?

\- Tu envoie ma femme sur l'île la plus dangereuse de notre territoire. Nos hommes, eux même ont la frousse d'aller sur cette île. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si tu n'avais pas de doutes Mama.

\- J'ai vu de quoi elle était capable lorsqu'elle massacré nos soldats. Je ne doutes pas non plus de ses talents contre toi. Je me souviens très bien des blessures que tu lui avait infligés. Néanmoins...je doute fort qu'elle ai pu capable de massacré tous les habitants d'une île à elle seule. Cela est impossible.

\- Tu l'envoie donc sur cette île pour la testé. Comprit Katakuri.

\- Nous verrons alors si elle disait la vérité ou non. Si tel est le cas, alors j'envisagerais de faire d'elle ma nouvelle général sucré. Après un bon entraînement bien sur.

\- Et si jamais, elle ne survit pas ?

\- Et bien tu connaîtras le fait d'être veuf. Répondit Big Mom. Va la retrouver maintenant mon fils.

\- Si tel est ton souhait Mama.

Katakuri salua sa mère avant de se diriger vers son ancienne chambre où il trouva la jeune femme s'affairer. Lors de son départ pour l'île au blé, elle avait laissé quelques affaires ici au cas où. Elle avait prit deux débardeurs, deux t-shirts, un pantalon et un short. Le reste, elle pourrait le fabriquer sur l'île. Bien qu'ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir pour se refermé, la jeune femme ne c'était pas retournée.

\- Big Mom ne me croit pas. Inutile de me le dire, j'avais bien deviner.

\- Moi, je te crois.

\- Ah oui ? Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ai vu dès notre premier combat. Tu as quelque chose d'animal au fond de tes yeux. Le prix à payer pour ta survie n'es ce pas ?

\- En effet. J'ignorais que vous l'aviez vu vous aussi.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

\- Peuh ! J'en doute fort. Clama la jeune femme. Je...Eh !

Werewolf lâcha sa sacoche quand une main la retourna avant d'être plaquer contre le torse de Katakuri qui avait mit un genoux à terre pour être à sa hauteur. La jeune femme surprise, ne fit aucun geste laissant le pirate lui masser le dos alors qu'il baissa la tête pour la caler contre le cou de son épouse. Au bout d'un moment, Werewolf fit de même, respirant son odeur de pin et de cristaux marin tellement masculine. Toujours entrain de lui masser le dos, Katakuri brisa le silence :

\- Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas mais...fait très attention. Et reviens moi vite Werewolf.

Werewolf respira encore une fois l'odeur de son époux pour s'en imprégner avant de murmurer doucement :

\- Je vous le promet.

Le soir, la jeune femme embarqua sur un navire qui l'emmena vers l'île sous le regard de Katakuri et de certaines de ses belles-sœurs. Durant le trajet, elle ne dit rien, triturant son alliance de temps à autres. A un moment, elle le va la tête pour voir que le navire arrivait à destination. L'île était entouré de brume suivit de pluie ce qui ravit au plus au point l'instinct animal de la jeune femme. Une fois à terre, Werewolf serra sa sacoche lorsqu'elle entendit un cri qui la fit sourire avant de lancer :

\- Que la fête commence !

Sur le quais, Katkauri resta un moment avant de tourner les talons quand certaines de ses petites sœurs lui barraient la route l'air sérieuse pour certaines et d'autres choqués. Finalement ce fut Praline qui parla malgré sa queue encore bandé :

\- Comment as tu pu la laisser partir ?! Méchant !

\- C'est vrai cette rumeur ? Interrogea Smoothie. C'est elle qui serait à l'origine du massacre de Belarina ?

\- Répond nous grand frère ! S'insurgea Galette.

\- Très bien, très bien. Les calma Katakuri. Oui, Werewolf est celle qui est l'origine de Belarina.

\- Je n'aurais pas penser que ce serait elle. Répondit Joscarpone.

\- On s'en fiche de cela ! Intervint Praline. Aniki ! Pourquoi l'as tu laisser partir ? Hein ? Qu'es ce que tu nous caches ? Allez parle, je ne veux pas de secret !

\- Werewolf en avait besoins Praline. Répondit simplement Katakuri en dépassant ses sœurs.

\- Quoi ? Attend un peu mon frère, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Aniki ! Appela Praline.

Katakuri n'écouta pas les cris de sa petite sœur qui continua de l'appeler. Il prit un autre navire qui le ramena sur son île. Il expliqua la situation à tout le monde avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Là, il se posa sur son lit avant de croiser les jambes et les bras pour ensuite penser à sa femme. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle s'en sortirait.

 _1 mois plus tard..._

La traque de Tic-Tac avait duré un mois mais finalement, Big Mom savait où se cachait le poseur de bombe. Smoothie, Cracker et bien entendu Katakuri allaient devoir le récupérer pour qu'il réponde de ses crimes. Bien entendu, l'impératrice devait encore savoir une chose et elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs. Tous le monde se demandait si Werewolf avait survécut durant ce mois sur l'île. Pour cela, elle avait ordonné à Katakuri d'aller la chercher et de se mettre en route le lendemain pour rejoindre son frère et sa sœur à l'endroit prévu ou venir la rejoindre si jamais la jeune femme avait faillit. Le pirate c'était alors mit en route vers l'île qui ce jour là avait un temps ensoleillé. Une fois sur le rivage, il ordonna à ses hommes de resté à bord du navire s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir tandis qu'il s'aventurait dans l'épaisse végétation qui s'apparentait à une jungle pour retrouver la jeune femme. L'air était collant et chargé d'humidité collant ses vêtements sur peau. Mogura à la main, il scrutait chaque arbre pour guetter un éventuel danger ou son épouse. Un mois sans la voir, la toucher, il en avait grandement souffert. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans son travail de ministre, il ressentait un manque. Quelques fois, il se rendait dans la forêt pour s'y asseoir afin de s'y ressourcé mais quand venait la nuit, Katakuri ne pouvait oublier l'espace vide qu'il y avait dans son lit. Chaque jours, il avait espéré que sa mère lui dirait qu'il pouvait aller la chercher. Ce jour, le pirate l'avait tant attendu. Plonger dans ses réflexions, il se figea quand il « vit » quelque chose.

En effet quelques minutes après, un gigantesque singe apparu devant lui prêt à lui chercher des noises. Pour autant le pirate ne bougea pas d'un cil car le singe qui allait écraser l'intrus se figea avant de tomber en avant dans un grand bruit. Dans le dos de l'animal se trouvait des épines géantes qui rappelaient celles d'un porc-épic. Ne bougeant toujours pas, Katakuri vit apparaître alors l'animal qui était à l'origine de la morte du singe. L'animal s'approcha pour poser ensuite une patte sur son trophée avant de toiser l'intrus. Le pirate observa alors le loup qui devait bien entre 2 et 3 mètres de hauteur. Son pelage était gris parsemé de marron avec des yeux jaunes assez perçant comme Werewolf. Des épines de porc-épic courait sur toute son échine jusqu'à sa queue, ses oreilles étaient plus pointues et ce qui interpella Katakuri était le faciès de l'animal. Comme le poisson ogre, le loup avait des « cicatrices » partant des babines et ses canines étaient longues et sortaient de sa bouche. Voyant cela, le pirate écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre quand le loup approcha son immense tête de lui pour le renifler. Puis sentant qu'il allait l'attaquer et qu'il ne vit personne, Katakuri baissa son écharpe ce qui figea le loup un instant avant qu'il ne regarde mieux l'intrus. S'avançant, le loup le regarda mieux avant de se reculer pour se mettre sur son postérieur alors que le pirate remit son écharpe. Son comportement ne lui avait pas échappé.

\- Tu sais qui je suis n'es ce pas ? Alors mène moi à elle.

Le loup pencha la tête sur le côté avant de se lever pour d'un geste de la queue, incité le pirate à le suivre. Ce qu'il fit sans hésité. Au bout d'un moment de marche, le duo arriva vers un petit étang surplombé d'une cascade qui l'alimentait. Le loup s'arrêta surprenant le pirate qui voulut avancer avant d'être bloquer par la queue couverte d'épines.

\- Pourquoi m'a tu emmené là ?

Le loup lui fit signe vers l'étang où Katakuri reporta son regard. Là dans l'eau nageait une forme humain qu'il reconnut au bout d'un moment. Werewolf était entrain de nager vers le rivage sans se douter qu'une gigantesque ombre la suivait. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme eut pied ce qui la fit relevé pour se passer la main dans ses cheveux devenu encore plus court. Soudain, un énorme serpent jaillit de l'eau prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Katakuri allait lancer sa lance quand un grognement lui fit arrêter son geste. Ne savant pas pourquoi, il fit confiance au loup et il y eu raison. Avant que le serpent ai pu fondre sur sa proie, Werewolf s'était retournée pour donner un coup qui décapita l'ennemie qui retomba avec un bruit mat dans l'eau, éclaboussant la jeune femme qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas moyen de prendre un bain pénard ici. Hum ?

Se retournant, elle vit son amie à quatre patte arrivé avant de s'asseoir au bord du rivage. S'approchant malgré sa nudité, Werewolf mit ses poings sur ses hanches avant de dire :

\- Ah ! Te voilà toi ! Je peux savoir où tu étais passée hein ? Encore partis chassé pendant que je prenais mon bain. Espèce de ventre sur patte.

\- Non, disons qu'il est venu me chercher. Annonça Katakuri en sortant de sa cachette.

\- Katakuri ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Qu'es ce que vous faite ici ?

-...

Fronçant les sourcils, elle leva les yeux au ciel sur le fait qu'il en profitait pour la reluquer. Sortant de l'eau, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait posé ses vêtements sous le regard appréciateur du pirate qui n'en perdit pas une miette. Une fois habillé, elle se positionna devant lui en claquant des doigts sortant son époux de ses pensées.

\- Hey ! On arrête de me mater. Alors pourquoi êtes vous là.

Katakuri ne répondit pas de suite à sa question préférant la regarder. Elle portait au niveau de la poitrine un morceau de tissus provenant sûrement d'un t-shirt, un short très élimé, suivit d'un bandeau dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait du couper elle-même. Autrement dit une véritable petite sauvage.

\- Et bien...

\- (hurlement)

\- Rhaaaa ! Encore lui ! Rouspéta Werewolf. Charizard ! Vient on rentre.

\- Qu'es ce que c'était ? Demanda le pirate.

\- Un vieil ennemie de Charizard qui ne lâche pas l'affaire. Venez, allons nous mettre à l'abri dans la tanière.

Le trio s'engouffra dans la jungle marchant un bon moment avant de grimper une petite falaise où cacher par des plantes se trouvait l'entrée d'une grotte. S'y engouffrant tous, Werewolf replaça les feuilles avant d'allumer un petit feu sur des torches accrochées au mur. Katakuri la laissa faire avant de dire :

\- Si tu me présentait à ton loup ?

\- Oh ! Charizard, voici Katakuri. Katakuri voici Charizard. Et pour info, c'est une femelle pas un mâle.

\- Je vois. Pourquoi reste-t-elle avec toi au lieu d'être avec sa meute ?

\- Peut être parce que je n'ai pas peur de sa différence. S'exclama Werewolf.

\- Différence ?

\- Vous voyez sa tête et ses canines ? Croyez vous qu'un loup aurait cela ? Sa meute la bannie à cause de cela. Elle peut ouvrir la bouche très grande, c'est assez impressionnant. D'ailleurs, comment ce fait il qu'elle ne vous ais pas attaqué ?

\- Peut être savait elle qui j'étais ?

\- Mouais mais cela n'explique pas tout. Bref.

Werewolf se dirigea vers la louve pour lui parler avant que celle-ci ne sorte discrètement de la grotte laissant les deux amoureux seul. S'asseyant au sol, la jeune femme brisa le silence.

\- Bon, quoi de neuf ?

\- On a retrouvé Tic-Tac. Déclara Katakuri.

\- Je m'en serais douté sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- As tu retrouver ta « sauvagerie » ?

\- A votre avis. Déclara Werewolf en s'approchant de lui.

Katakuri lui prit alors le menton afin de lui soulever la tête. La regardant, il y vit quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant. Une lueur prédatrice. Lui lâchant le menton, il déclara :

\- Tes yeux sont comme ceux de Charizard. Tu n'a plus vraiment cet éclat humain en toi ou du moins, il n'en reste qu'une partie.

\- Exact. Je dois dire que les premiers jours n'ont pas été simples mais j'ai réussis à m'en tirer. J'adore cette île. Idéal pour passer des vacances.

\- Pour toi peut être. Tu as maigri aussi mais tu as aussi prit du muscle.

\- Dis celui qui m'a reluquer quand je sortais de mon bain ! Lui reprocha Werewolf en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne vais pas nier. Après tout, un mois c'est long pour un homme sans sa femme.

\- Qu'es ce que j'en sais.

\- Oses me dire que ma présence ne t'a pas manquer la nuit.

\- Pas besoins, j'avais un bon lit de fourrure et je restais assez bien réveillé à chaque bruits. Notamment à cause de l'enquiquineur.

\- Qui est cet enquiquineur ? Demanda Katakuri curieux.

\- Un loup que Charizard à vaincu mais dont l'ego ne l'a pas supporté. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela que j'ai pu l'aider. Après nous sommes devenu amies.

\- Tu la contrôle bien.

\- Stop ! Je vous interdit de dire cela ! S'insurgea Werewolf vexé. Charizard n'est pas un chien, ayant vécu dans une meute, j'ai reçut un certains statu. Elle a reconnu ma dominance comme j'ai reconnu la sienne. On arrive à ce comprendre sans pour autant en venir au croc et aux griffes.

\- Un statut ? Lequel ?

\- Je suis une dominante. Une guerrière tout comme elle. Dans une meute bien structuré, nous serions des lieutenantes fidèles à notre alpha. Et...la voilà qui revient avec le dîner.

\- Dîner ?

Le pirate tourna la tête pour voir la louve arrivé avec dans la gueule un énorme animal qu'elle lâcha sur place avant de s'allonger sur le sol. Le retournant vers elle, Werewolf étonna grandement son époux qui crut à un moment rêver. Au lieu d'utilisé un couteau pour découper la chair, elle utilisa ses ongles qui étaient devenu aussi tranchants que des griffes. La jeune femme prit du temps certes mais réussit à découper l'animal distribuant des morceaux à sa louve et gardant certains morceaux pour elle et Katakuri. Par contre, la louve eut un comportement que la jeune ne s'attendait pas à voir. Lorsque Werewolf l'eut donner le cœur car c'était Charizard qui avait rapporter la proie, la louve l'avait repoussé vers le pirate. Cela avait grandement étonné la jeune femme qui avait froncé les sourcils avant de prendre l'organe, les morceaux de viandes et la fourrure tout en laissant la louve manger son repas.

Le pirate l'ayant suivit, jusqu'à un endroit au fond de la grotte où se trouvait des morceaux de fourrures qui formait un lit avec ce qui restait de vêtements. Là, la jeune femme fit faire un petit feu avant de d'embrocher certains morceaux de viandes pour les poser au dessus du feu. Pendant ce temps, Katakuri regarda la « chambre » de sa compagne avant de poser la question :

\- Tu dors donc ici ?

\- Oui. Charizard préfère resté plus en avant. Après tout, elle l'ouï encore plus fine que la mienne et puis cette partie de la grotte est mieux pour moi. J'adore être seule dans mon petit coin, tout comme elle.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle poussé le cœur vers moi ?

\- Je l'ignore. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait cela. Que c'est il passé lors de votre rencontre ? Je sens que vous me cachez des choses.

\- Je lui ai montré mon visage. Avoua Katakuri.

\- Et cela à suffit pour qu'elle ne vous arrache pas la tête ? Vous croyez que je vais gober ça ?

\- Comme toi et le massacre de Belarina ?

\- Hum. Votre viande est prête. Intervint Werewolf.

\- Je suppose que tu vas mangé ta part crue ?

\- En effet.

Tout les deux se mirent à manger quand Werewolf se figea net. Reposant un morceau de viande, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée suivit du pirate. Là, elle trouva Charizard qui c'était mise debout, babines retroussées. La louve avait sentit un intrus à l'extérieur. Se mettant à côté de son amie, elle posa sa main sur son flan avant de chuchoter :

\- C'est lui n'es ce pas ?

\- (grognement affirmatif).

\- Bon. Dans ce cas, laisse moi m'en charger.

La louve avait alors braquer son regard vers son amie humain l'air de dire « pourquoi donc ? C'est mon ennemie.» Werewolf l'avait alors regarder avant de se baisser pour lui murmurer à voix très basse afin de n'être entendu que de la louve :

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai besoins que tu me rendes un service mon amie. Cet homme est...mon compagnon. Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelque chose, je m'en voudrais à mort s'il lui mourrais. Et puis, si c'est moi qui y va, il ne le saura pas et puis...j'ai besoins de lui prouver quelque chose. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse moi combattre à ta place.

En disant cela, Werewolf avait placé sa main sur un cordon qu'elle portait autour du cou. La louve savait très bien ce qui était au bout. Regardant en arrière avant de revenir vers son amie, celle-ci lui lécha le visage pour donner son accord. Riant, la jeune femme se releva pour toiser Katakuri qui semblait perplexe à cet échange.

\- C'est moi qui vais y aller.

\- Werewolf...

\- Stop ! Big Mom voulait savoir si j'étais responsable du massacre de Belarina, elle va en avoir la preuve ce soir.

Werewolf partit en direction de sa chambre pour y revenir quelques minutes après avec un visio-escargo-phone qu'elle mit dans la main du pirate. Celui-ci la regarda avant qu'elle ne lui dise :

\- Il est réglé pour voir dans la nuit. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas intervenir !

Puis elle partit hors de la grotte, suivit de Charizard et de lui. Werewolf prit de l'avance tandis que la louve guidait le pirate qui appela sa mère. Celle-ci avait alors répondu d'une voix endormi :

\- « Que veux tu mon fils ? As tu vu l'heure ? »

\- Tu voulais savoir si Werewolf avait bien commis le massacre sur Belarina ? Alors regarde bien Mama !

Un cri fit arrêter la louve et Katakuri. Caché derrière des arbres, ils pouvaient voir en contrebas un immense loup noir avec des épines de porc-épic sur le dos. Il semblait cherché quelque chose quand soudain il fut percuté au niveau du flan l'envoyant à terre. Katakuri n'en perdit pas une miette pas plus que Big Mom qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Le loup noir secoua alors la tête avant de se remettre sur ses quatre pattes. Se mettant en position de combat, il patienta avant d'entendre un craquement. D'un geste souple de la queue, il envoya des épines mais il n'y eut aucun bruit. Patient, il attendit avant de redresser la tête en reconnaissant une odeur.

Sortant des bois, Werewolf apparut comme une apparition, silencieuse, grognant elle aussi. S'arrêtant à une distance respectable de son adversaire, elle pointa son index en grognant :

\- Toi ! C'est la derrière fois que tu emmerde Charizard !

Se moquant des paroles prononcées par l'humaine, le loup bondit vers sa « proie » dans l'espoir de la tuer très vite. Ce fut une très grave erreur. D'un geste souple, Werewolf se mit de côté non sans lacéré une partie du flan de son adversaire en criant. A cause de la douleur, celui-ci s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit sourd avant de se remettre sur ses pattes encore plus en colère que tout à l'heure. La jeune femme quand à elle l'attendait. Il se rua de nouveau sur elle prêt à la mordre. Sans bouger d'un pouce, elle lui bloqua les mâchoires poussant sur ses pieds avant d'écarté les mâchoires pour ensuite le mettre par terre. S'en suivit une lutte entre crocs et griffes, une danse macabre dont Werewolf menait le rythme à la baguette. De là où il était, Katakuri n'en perdit pas une miette. Il était subjugué par les gestes de la jeune femme qui faisait mouche à chaque fois, de ses cris puissants si animal.

Le combat semblai durer des heures et au bout d'un moment, le loup noir s'effondra au sol, épuisé. Il avait perdu le combat. S'approchant doucement, Werewolf le regarda couverte de son sang avant de craquer sa main droite pour lui lacérer le ventre avant de le mordre à la jugulaire à pleine dent. Retirant un morceau, elle le recracha se recevant un geyser de sang en plein sur le visage. Puis, levant sa tête en arrière, elle hurla plein poumon pour dire à toute l'île qu'elle avait vaincu son ennemie et gare à celui qui voudrait se venger. Quand à Kakakuri, il dit juste :

\- Tu as tout vu Mama ?

\- « Oui mon fils. Cette fois plus aucun doute possible. Non seulement, elle a retrouvé sa sauvagerie mais en plus, elle vient de me prouver que c'est elle qui est à l'origine du massacre de Belarina. »

\- En effet. Nous partirons dès demain pour la mission.

\- « Bien. »

Werewolf regarda une dernière fois le loup noir avant de s'en aller pour rejoindre son amie et son époux. Dès qu'elle fut devant eux, elle leur fit signe de rentrer vers la grotte. A l'intérieur, Charizard se coucha au niveau de l'entré pour laisser le couple rejoindre la chambre de Werewolf. Couverte de sang, elle enleva ses vêtements qu'elle jeta au loin avant de prendre une espèce de gourde pour se nettoyer le corps du sang. Katakuri n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le chemin pour autant, il avait remarquer quelque chose. Sa femme ne portait plus son alliance, il allait lui en toucher un mot quand :

\- Je suppose que Big Mom me croit maintenant.

\- Mama te croie oui.

\- Bien. Au fait, quand devons nous partir pour capturer Tic-Tac ?

\- Demain.

\- Demain ? C'est trop court. Je dois encore resté sur l'île.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu as dit que l'on devait venir te chercher une fois ce fou localisé. Pourquoi reviens tu sur ta parole ? C'est à propos de Charizard ? Si cela peut t'inciter à me suivre, alors elle peut venir avec nous.

\- Mouais pour ensuite se retrouver emprisonner dans une livre de Mont d'Or. Pas question, elle a déjà assez souffert comme cela.

\- Comme toi, je suppose.

\- Assez discuté. Je ne viendrais pas demain avec vous.

Enfilant juste un t-shirt, elle se retourna pour prendre une peau avant de se mettre plus loin pour s'allonger au sol se recouvrant de la couverture. Avant de s'endormir, elle lança :

\- Vous pouvez utilisé mon « lit », moi je vais dormir sur le sol.

\- Je te rappelle que nous sommes mariés.

\- M'en fiche. Rouspéta la jeune femme en remontant sa couverture.

Katakuri poussa un soupir las devant l'attitude de sa femme. On aurait dit qu'ils revenaient au tout début de leur relation. Pour autant, il avait sentit quelque chose dans sa voix, de la crainte ? De la peur ? Avait elle peur qu'il la rejette maintenant qu'il avait vu de quoi elle était capable ? Ridicule ! Le pirate la désirait encore plus qu'avant maintenant. Et ce n'était pas à cause de ce long mois d'abstinence, bien que cela pesait un peu dans la balance. Pendant ce mois, sa présence lui manquait grandement et là alors qu'il pouvait enfin la retrouver, elle le plantait. Ou plutôt, elle préférait resté ici sans sa présence en compagnie des animaux dans une flore dangereuse. Et...Katakuri eut une révélation. Et si ce revirement étais dû au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui avouer que malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait bien sur cette île, il lui manquait quelque chose. Et que ce quelque chose était lui ? Cela paressait logique puisque la jeune femme était une véritable tête de mule qui ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle avait besoins tout même de sa présence. Il allait devoir lui montrer que jamais il n'abuserait de ce « pouvoir » sur elle parce qu'il la respectait trop pour ça.

Souriant sous son écharpe, Katakuri se leva pour enlever sa veste en cuir qu'il mit à côté du lit en fourrure pour ensuite se rapprocher de la jeune femme qui malgré les apparences ne dormait pas. Elle avait entendu le bruit de sa veste si caractéristique tomber au sol et elle crut qu'il allait dormir. Au lieu de cela, Werewolf entendait les bruits de ses pas se rapprocher d'elle. Serrant sa fourrure, la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Posant un genoux à terre, Katakuri lui caressa la joue avant de se pencher pour lui dire :

\- Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas partir.

 **N/A : Ah ! Je sais, je sais, je suis cruelle d'avoir coupé ici alors que cela menait à un petit moment « câlin » entre les deux amants. Mais bon, il fallait bien que j'arrête à un moment ou à un autre sinon, cela aurait trop long. Et puis...j'adore vous faire attendre ! (sourire sadique). Que voulez vous, je n'y peut rien ! En tout cas, Werewolf a retrouvé sa sauvagerie d'antan puisque vous en avez eu un aperçu mais je compte bien vous le montrez encore plus dans le prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs, je compte faire intervenir la Marine afin qu'ils découvrent mon personnage et voit le nouveau membre de l'équipage de Big Mom.**

 **En tout cas, je vous rendez vous au prochain chapitre. Passez une bonne journée mes chers lecteurs/lectrices.**

 **Werewolf Repel**


	14. Chapter 14

_N/A : Voici le chapitre 13, celui que vous attendiez impatiemment. On m'a demander à quel vitesse je publie. Je tiens donc à dire, que j'essaie d'aller le plus vite possible pour publier mes chapitres. Si je prend du temps, c'est parce que j'ai les contraintes du travail, de ma vie privée, de la relecture et de la météo. En effet, à cause des orages, j'ai prit un peu de retard. Ne voulant pas risquer une coupure de courant et perdre tout mon travail je devais donc éteindre mon ordinateur. Je vous remercie donc de votre patience._

 _Lia9749 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture._

 _Guest : Merci pour ta review. Et désoler mais il n 'y aura pas Sanji et Luffy dans ma fic._

 _Darkstag : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _IloveCharlotteKatakuri : Contente que tu ais aimé ma fic._

 _Phantombullets240 : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favorites »_

 _Cheschire D Flo : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favorites »._

 _La femme de Loki : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas._

 _Ten'ju : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _: Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favorites »._

 _morgane99 : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _muhistoryisinfinite : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows », « favorties « et moi dans tes « authors follows »._

 _Chapitre classé « M »_

Chapitre 13

 _Et es ce que ce quelque chose était lui ? Cela paressait logique puisque la jeune femme était une véritable tête de mule qui ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle avait besoins tout même de sa présence. Il allait devoir lui montrer que jamais il n'abuserait de ce « pouvoir » sur elle parce qu'il la respectait trop pour ça._

 _Souriant sous son écharpe, Katakuri se leva pour enlever sa veste en cuir qu'il mit à côté du lit en fourrure pour ensuite se rapprocher de la jeune femme qui malgré les apparences ne dormait pas. Elle avait entendu le bruit de sa veste si caractéristique tomber au sol et elle crut qu'il allait dormir. Au lieu de cela, Werewolf entendait les bruits de ses pas se rapprocher d'elle. Serrant sa fourrure, la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Posant un genoux à terre, Katakuri lui caressa la joue avant de se pencher pour lui dire :_

 _\- Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas partir._

En entendant ces mots, Werewolf écarquilla les yeux sans pour autant bouger. Avait il comprit ? Non, c'était impossible. Et pourtant...De sa main gauche, la jeune femme retira de sous son t-shirt son cordon où pendait un objet précieux qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur l'île. A un moment, elle avait faillit le perdre, c'est pourquoi elle avait prit la décision de l'accrocher à un cordon pour l'avoir toujours autour du cou et près de son cœur. La jeune femme ne voulait pas oublier sa présence malgré la séparation. Même si elle ne voulait pas lui avouer, la véritable raison pour laquelle la jeune femme ne voulait pas partir était que malgré le fait qu'elle était redevenu sauvage, Werewolf ne voulait pas avouer que le général sucré lui avait manqué et que la jeune femme avait besoins de lui. Elle était tellement têtu pour ça.

Voyant que son épouse ne bougeait pas, Katakuri comprit qu'il avait mit dans le mille. Lui caressant les cheveux, il fit en sorte de lui retirer sa couverture. Le pirate y arriva sans aucun problème la jetant à travers la grotte avant de revenir sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci c'était mise à quatre patte en position d'attaque et grognait, il remarqua qu'elle faisait en sorte de caché son intimité malgré la longueur du vêtement.

\- Intéressant. Pensa le pirate. Elle ne porte rien en dessous. Parfait.

Katakuri tendit alors la main vers elle pour la prendre par le devant du t-shirt mais la petite diablesse l'esquiva sans mal. Werewolf commença à lui tourner autour comme un loup regardant sa proie. Soufflant, il dit :

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien mais n'oublie pas, la proie peut devenir le chasseur à son tour.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra.

Puis elle bondit vers lui, prête à le mordre mais fut saisit au vol avant d'être plaquer contre la paroi rocheuse. Le choc lui coupa le souffle un instant. Le pirate l'y maintient avant d' humer son cou où se dégageait une odeur boisé, odeur qui lui rappela la forêt à l'extérieur. Il s'en gorgea les poumons avant de reculer sa tête, évitant les dents de la jeune femme qui voulait le mordre. Cela l'amusa beaucoup avant qu'il ne soit projeté en arrière via ses pieds qu'elle avait posé sur son torse. Atterrissant au sol, Werewolf couru vers lui pour le mordre. Ses dents rencontrèrent alors une matière visqueuse qui la fit reculer en toute hâte alors qu'elle proférait des jurons tout en essayant de s'enlever le goût de la bouche.

\- Pouah ! Pouah !

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Alors on n'aime pas le riz gluant ?

\- Pouah ! Vous me paieras ça !

Devenant las de ce petit jeu, il réussit à la bloquer avant de l'emmener sur son lit de fourrure où il lui bloqua les bras au dessus de la tête. Se débâtant, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas que son vêtement c'était relevé au point de montrer son intimité au pirate. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une miette avant de déchirer le t-shirt avec son poing faisant rager la jeune femme.

\- HEY ! Je l'aimais bien ce t-shirt !

\- Il me gênait pour ce que j'avais envie de faire. D'ailleurs, je ne me demandais où tu avais mise ton alliance. Maintenant j'ai la réponse.

\- Je ne voulais pas la perdre.

\- Hum ? Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que...

Katakuri la vit tourner la tête pour regarder autre chose que lui. Elle avait cessé de lutter et n'osait pas le regardé en face. Libérant un de ses bras, il lui tourna la tête pour qu'elle puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux. Lui caressant la joue, il essaya de lui faire cracher le morceau ce qui marcha puisqu'elle ajouta alors :

\- Parce que...c'était le seule chose qui me faisait penser à vous.

\- Dois je comprendre que je t'ai manquer durant ce mois.

\- Peut être bien.

\- Oh ! Werewolf. Soupira Katakuri.

Baissant la tête pour lui toucher le front, il ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour regarder les prunelles de loup qu'il adorait temps.

\- Jamais je n'abuserait du « pouvoir » que j'ai sur toi. Tu es ma femme, mon égal. Jamais je ne t'abaisserais puisque comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoins d'une femme forte et non d'une faiblarde. De plus, jamais je ne voudrais pas te changer, je t'adore telle que tu es, mon petit loup.

\- J'ai quand même du mal à vous croire. Lâcha Werewolf.

\- Laisse moi alors te le prouver cette nuit. Te montrer à quel point tu m'a manqué durant ce long mois.

La jeune femme allait ajouté quelque chose quand Katakuri posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui dire que pour le moment, elle ne devait rien dire. Enlevant son doigt, le pirate libéra son autre bras avant de passer ses deux mains aux niveau de ses côtes pour venir les remonté pour les poser sur ses deux monticules de chair. Là, il prit les deux tétons rose framboise entre son pouce et son index pour les pincer, les titiller, les masser faisant haleter son épouse qui contracta le ventre avant de lever le dos pour en avoir plus. Délaissant sa poitrine, Katakuri descendit sa main droite sur son ventre avant de serpenter plus au sud. Pour autant la jeune femme ne le laissa pas faire puisque taquine, elle ferma les jambes, bloquant ainsi l'accès à son entrejambe. Voyant son petit manège, le pirate fut amusé, d'ailleurs, la jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire amusé. Mais bon, la plaisanterie avait assez duré selon lui. Il lui écarta les jambes avec force sans pour autant lui faire de mal. Une fois son entrejambe « libéré », il apprécia la vue avant de lui caresser ses lèvres de ses doigts tandis qu'avec la main gauche, il lui caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse ce qu'apprécia fortement Werewolf.

\- Putain ! Que c'est bon. Pensa la jeune femme en se cabrant pour apprécier plus « l'intrusion » des doigts de son époux en elle.

Sentant la vague de jouissance arriver, elle allait crier son plaisirs mais l'enfoiré retira ses doigts pile au bon moment. Ce qui valut à Katakuri un grognement de la part de la jeune femme qui lui lança en plus un regard noir. Faisant fi de son regard, il bascula en arrière sur ses talons pour ensuite porter ses mains au niveau de son pantalon. Quand elle vit son geste, Werewolf rougit très vite pour détourner la tête. Même si ils étaient mariés, qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, la jeune femme avait du mal à le regarder à cet endroit. Remarquant son geste, Katakuri laissa sa ceinture pour prendre le menton de sa femme entre ses doigts afin de lui tourner la tête pour qu'elle puisse le regarder. Lui maintenant le menton, il lui caressa la joue de la main gauche pour lui dire :

\- Non. Ne détourne pas le regard.

\- Je...je...gloups...je...

\- Chut ! Je sais, je peux comprendre. Comprit Katakuri. Mais ne détourne pas le regard, fait le pour moi. S'il te plaît mon loup.

Devant le regard qu'il lui lançait, la jeune femme déglutit avant de baisser les yeux pour réfléchir. Les relevant, elle hocha doucement la tête pour lui dire « oui ». Le pirate semblait assez content car il se pencha pour lui toucher le front avant de lui souffler :

\- Merci Werewolf.

Enlevant son front, il se releva pour ensuite poser de nouveau ses mains sur sa ceinture. Même si elle eut du mal, Werewolf ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrait son époux. Une fois sa ceinture défaite, il baissa tout doucement sa braguette pour laisser jaillir son membre pour ensuite écarter un peu plus les pans de son pantalon avant de se courber au dessus de la jeune femme qui avait la gorge sèche et les yeux écarquiller devant son entrejambe à lui. Le pirate lui caressa la joue la tirant de sa contemplation alors que de son autre main il commença à faire des mouvements de va et viens.

\- C'est bien mon loup. Remercia Katakuri.

\- Katakuri...

\- Chut ! Laisse moi faire.

Puis tout doucement, il commença à la pénétré, écartant ses lèvres, la faisant cambrer pour en avoir plus. Pour la jeune femme c'était une torture, un supplice pour elle. Tellement, qu'elle planta ses ongles assez profondément pour le faire réagir sans pour autant le faire saigner. S'arrêtant, il fronça les sourcils avant qu'elle ne parle :

\- Arrêtez ! C'est...une torture...allez s'y franco.

\- Werewolf...

\- Non ! Coupa la jeune femme déterminée. Je peux encaisser, malgré un mois d'abstinence, j'en ai besoins. Par pitié, je ne pourrais pas le supporter plus.

\- Si tel est ton souhait.

La regardant, Katakuri exauça son souhait et la pénétra d'un coup malgré que cela lui fit mal. Un mois sans sexe, bon sang ! Le pirate crut qu'il allait jouir une fois qu'il fut entièrement dans le fourreau chaud de son amante. Quand à Werewolf, malgré la douleur dû à l'abstinence, elle planta ses ongles encore plus profondément avant de se cambrer avant de se relâcher. Bon sang, que c'était bon de le sentir en elle, encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit le cuir contre sa peau. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait fait exprès afin de la « punir » pour l'avoir laissé seul durant un mois entier ! Dès qu'il fut sur qu'elle c'était réhabituée à lui, il commença à se retirer, doucement afin qu'elle sente chaque centimètre sortir en elle pour ensuite de nouveau rentrer tout aussi doucement. Werewolf, se tortilla comme jamais en gémissant. Katakuri continua son petit manège pendant encore quelques minutes avant d'être plus brutal, plus sauvage.

\- Ah...ah...oui...oui...oh ! Bon sang !...Si bon...

Le fait qu'il aille vite, fort, mêler au frottement du cuir contre sa peau, la fit rouler les yeux dans ses orbites tout en gémissant, le griffant, arquant son dos pour mieux ressentir ses coups de boutoir. Katakuri sentit que sa jouissance n'allait pas tarder seulement le pirate ne vit pas qu'a force, son écharpe commençait à tomber et que son secret allait être révélé. Non, il ne devait pas laisser cela se produire, quitte à arrêter ses coups de hanches. Et pourtant la jeune femme le stupéfia par le geste qu'elle fit alors. Se redressant vers lui, elle positionna ses mains autour de son cou, remettant ainsi l'écharpe. Mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas là. Pour lui prouver à quel point, il lui avait tant manqué, elle posa ses lèvres à l'endroit où l'écharpe recouvrait sa bouche. Ce geste témoignait à quel point, Werewolf aimait le pirate.

Écarquillant les yeux, Katakuri les ferma pour ensuite positionner sa main gauche derrière la tête de la jeune femme pour donner plus d'ampleur à ce baiser. Au fond de lui, il était heureux de ce geste bien qu'il aurait posé ses propres lèvres sur celle de Werewolf. Tout en la maintenant, il donna un dernier coup de hanche qui toucha la zone sensible chez la jeune femme qui recula la tête en arrière pour crier son plaisirs tout en se retenant au morceau de tissu. Le pirate vint ensuite, libérant sa semence à grand jet dans l'antre de son amante. Essoufflée, celle-ci posa la tête contre l'écharpe pour en respirer l'odeur mais aussi pour ne pas perdre pied. Pas encore repu, Katakuri, rallongea Werewolf sur les fourrures avant de s'enlever d'elle, lui tirant une grimace. Puis il la retourna sur le ventre avant de la faire mettre à quatre patte pour ensuite s'enfouir de nouveau en elle. La jeune femme dû s'accrocher au fourrures pour ne pas risquer de tombé en avant suite à l'intrusion. Lui tenant fermement les hanches quitte à ce qu'elle ait des bleus le lendemain, Katakuri la pilonna sans merci, son pantalon frottant la peau sensible de ses fesses. C'était l'extase ! Bon sang, il eut du mal à se retenir ne pas l'inonder de sa semence mais fierté oblige, il voulait l'entendre crier d'abord. D'ailleurs, ses gémissements de plaisirs, étaient une vrai mélodie pour lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Werewolf jouit suivit du pirate. Ne tenant plus, elle tomba en avant guidé par les mains de son mari qui en profita pour lui caresser le dos avant de s'enlever d'elle. Trop fatiguée, la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son corps lui criant grâce tandis qu'elle entendait des bruits de vêtements que l'on enlevait.

Encore sur son nuage post-orgasmique, Werewolf sentit un bras la ramener doucement vers un torse musclé. Levant la tête, la jeune femme vit le pirate tirer une fourrure pour les recouvrir tous les deux avant de se tourner vers elle. Il lui caressa les cheveux, s'attardant dessus avant de souffler :

\- Tu m'a tant manqué.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai sentit durant notre échange. Ouh ! Je sens que je vais douiller demain matin.

\- Je ne le regrette pas. Je voulais quand même te « punir » pour ce long mois d'abstinence.

\- Hey ! J'y suis pour rien. Rouspéta la jeune femme.

\- Mais bien sur. Dit moi une chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi n'en a tu pas profiter ?

\- Vous, voulez dire, pourquoi n'ai je par regarder derrière l'écharpe ? Comme vous l'avait dit si bien, jamais vous n'abuserez de l'influence que vous avez sur moi. Cela vaut aussi pour moi. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'un jour, je ne saurais pas ce que qui ce cache derrière.

\- Nous verrons bien. Il est temps de dormir.

\- J'ai vu la gravure.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand j'ai mit mon alliance autour de mon cou, j'ai remarqué une gravure : WEREWOLF. Pourquoi l'avoir graver ?

\- Peut être que je ne voulais pas tu oublies qui tu étais.

\- Mouais.

\- Dors maintenant.

\- J'ai pas trop le choix. Je...tombe de...sommeille.

Werewolf s'endormit contre l'épaule du pirate qui sourit avant de caresser ses cheveux. Avant de s'endormir, il entendit un bruit qui le fit retourner la tête. Là, il put voir des yeux brillant avant de voir s'avancer Charizard vers eux. La louve les avaient entendu et voulait savoir si son amie allait bien. Voyant la jeune femme dormir contre l'homme, Charizard semblait heureuse. Braquant son regard vers le pirate, elle semblait lui dire de faire très attention à ne pas blesser Werewolf sous peine de finir dans ses crocs. Katakuri comprit le message silencieux et hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit. La louve hocha aussi la tête avant de partir rejoindre l'entrée de la grotte pour y dormir.

 _Le lendemain matin très tôt..._

Le sang, le froid, une femme lui disant de partir, des voix d'hommes résonnant au loin. Les branches lui fouettant le visage, les mains, le corps. Une branche lui barrant le chemin, son corps dégringolent une pente qui lui fit mal. Un choc...puis plus rien. Le froid, le néant et...

-...wolf...

Qui était entrain de l'appeler ? C'était une voix d'homme. Une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien. Que disait il ? Sa voix semblait lointaine.

-...erewolf...Werewolf...Werewolf !

\- AAAAHHHHH ! Se leva la jeune femme en poussant un cri.

\- Doucement. Doucement. Essaya de calmer Katakuri en tenant la jeune femme bien ferment dans ses bras. C'est bien. Chut ! Voilà.

\- Katkauri...Souffla Werewolf.

\- Oui. Chut ! Encore ton rêve ?

\- Ouais...J'arrive toujours pas à « voir » leur visage ou à entendre leur voix. Cela devient...frustrant.

\- Chut ! N'y pense plus.

\- Facile à dire. Railla la jeune femme. J'ai faim.

\- J'imagine que nous devons aller chercher notre petit déjeuner ?

\- Hum, je ne pense pas. Charizard à du faire les « courses ».

Werewolf se dégagea alors des bras de son époux pour ensuite tenter de se lever avant de tomber à la renverse. Ses jambes ne la tenait plus ce qui était à prévoir vu leur séance de sexe d'hier soir. Prenant sur elle, la jeune femme retenta l'expérience pour réussir malgré ses jambes qui jouaient des « castagnettes ». Fouillant dans ce qui restait des vêtements qu'elle avait emmené, Werewolf s'habilla d'un large bandeau couvrant sa poitrine, d'un short usé mais encore viable, de ses ranger, sur son poignet gauche, elle mit le fameux bandana rouge et un morceau de tissus autour de sa tête. Prenant sa sacoche, elle y fourra le reste de ses vêtements avant de se lever. Le couple se dirigea vers l'entrée où ils trouvèrent Charizard entrain de manger de la viande. Les voyant, elle montra du museau des fruits posé sur une espèce de grand morceau de tissus. Werewolf se dirigea vers elle pour la remercier mais aussi pour lui « parler ». Respectueux, Katakuri les laissa discuter pour se diriger vers les fruits. Certains l'interpellèrent car ils ne poussaient que sur des arbres à plusieurs mètres du sol. C'était impossible que la louve ait pu les prendre. Se tournant, il vit la jeune femme étreindre la louve ce qui voulait dire que l'animal allait les suivre.

\- Werewolf.

\- Hum ?

\- Quel genre de loup est Charizard ?

\- Oh ! Je vois que vous avez remarqué les fruits. Eh bien ! Charizard un loup porc-épic volant.

\- Bien sur, un loup ça vole. Rétorqua Katakuri sur un ton humoristique.

\- Peut être pas les autres mais cette espèce oui. Regardez !

Prenant une des pattes avant, elle dégagea une fine membrane semblable à celle des écureuils volant. Pour autant, le pirate resta tout de même sceptique, il doutait que la membre puisse supporter le poids de la louve. C'était impossible. Voyant sa mine sérieuse, la jeune femme poussa un soupir avant d'avoir une idée. Lâchant la membrane, elle se tourna vers son époux pour dire :

\- Je vois que l'on reste sceptique malgré la présence de cette membrane. Ce que je peux comprendre. Je vous montrerais alors qu'elle peut voler ou plutôt planer. Mais en attendant, mangeons avant de regagner le bateau.

Le trio mangea avant de quitter la grotte pour se diriger vers la rive. Le bateau qui avait emmener Katakuri était toujours là. Le pirate s'avança suivit plus tard de Werewolf qui avait fait un signe discret à Charizard qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Une fois à bord, il remarqua que la louve n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Ce qui était vraiment très étrange. Surtout qu'en plus son épouse ne s'en préoccupa pas. Pire même, elle donna l'ordre d'appareiller, la louve avait changer d'avis ? Non, il y avait autre chose.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi elle ne nous suit pas ?

\- Patience.

\- Patience ? Comment ça ? Qu'es ce que...

\- Monseigneur ! Regardez ! Coupa un membre de l'équipage.

\- Hum ? Que ?

Werewolf sourit de toute ses dents. Elle devina ce qu'il se passait, Charizard avait attendu que le bateau s'éloigne avant de se mettre à courir pour ensuite sauter afin de déployer sa membrane. La louve plana un moment avant d'atterrir souplement sur le pont du navire devant les yeux écarquillés de l'équipage et de Katakuri. Quand à la jeune femme, elle passa devant tout le monde pour caresser sa louve avant de répliquer à son époux :

\- Alors ? Cela ne vole pas un loup ?

\- …

\- Je m'en doutais. Rigola la jeune femme.

Katakuri n'en revenait pas que sa femme lui ait clouer le bec comme elle vient de le faire. Secouant la tête, il la prit par le bras tandis que la louve s'allongeait sur le pont pour ne plus bouger. L'emmenant dans sa cabine personnelle, il la mit sur le lit avant de lui dire :

\- Je peux te dire que ce genre de « plaisanterie » va se payer très cher.

\- Oh ! J'ai peur ! Trembla presque Werewolf. Mais plus tard, pourquoi m'avoir emmener ici ?

\- Pour que tu puisse changer de tenue.

\- Qu'es ce quelle a ma tenue ? S'interrogea la jeune femme en se regardant.

Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard plutôt incendiaire du pirate qui avait poser les mains de par et d'autres de ses jambes. Werewolf ne put déglutir devant l'attitude de son époux. Avait elle dit une bêtise ou quoi ?

\- Tu n' en pas eu l'impression mais mes hommes n'arrêtaient pas de te jeter des regards assez appréciateur. Ce que je ne supporte pas.

\- Ouh ! Je sens de la jalousie dans l'air ! Ce qui ne devrait pas y avoir puisque je suis mariée.

\- Change de tenu avant que je ne fasse un massacre parmi mes hommes et rejoint moi ensuite sur le pont.

\- Très bien môsieur le jaloux de service ! Railla Werewolf en levant les yeux au ciel.

A son tour, Katakuri leva les yeux en l'air avant de sortir de la cabine laissant sa femme seule. Sautant du lit, elle fouilla dans l'armoire qui s'y trouvait pour découvrir des vêtements lui appartenant. Prenant un débardeur ainsi qu'un pantalon kaki, la jeune femme se changeant en à peine deux minutes avant d'aller sur le pont. Comme convenu, elle y retrouva son époux qui discutait avec quelqu'un à l'autre bout d'un escargot-phone :

\- « Un loup porc-épic volant ?! Tu me fais marcher mon frère ? »

\- Pas du tout Cracker. Mes hommes et moi même l'on vu planer jusqu'au pont. Mais revenons à notre sujet principal tu veux ? Toi et Smoothie êtes loin de l'île ?

\- « Non plus très loin. Mais un conseil cache ton navire mon frère. Nous serons pas les seuls à vouloir la peau de ce Tic-Tac. »

\- La Marine, je suppose ?

\- « Tout juste. Avec notre petite sœur, nous avons croisé pas mal de bateau qui se dirigeait dans la même direction que nous. Cela ne va pas être une mince affaire. »

\- On aura qu'à les buter. Intervint Werewolf.

\- Werewolf. Sermonna Katakuri.

\- « Tiens, ma belle-sœur adoré. Alors pas trop dur ce long mois sur l'île ? »

\- Peuh ! De vrai vacances.

\- « Ha ha ha ! Quel humour dit donc. Hey frangin, on a qu'à la laisser s'occuper de la marine pendant qu'on ira chercher le gars. »

\- Pour que je rate toute la fête ? Pas question ! S'insurgea la jeune femme.

\- Je te recontacte plus tard Cracker.

\- Je ne vais pas m'occuper de la Marine. Prévint Werewolf.

\- Même pas pour avoir une prime ?

\- Une prime ?

\- Après tout, tu es une pirate maintenant. Faisant partit de l'équipage d'un des quatre empereurs et tu n'es pas encore connue dans le monde de la piraterie, ni du gouvernement mondial. Enfin si mais de façon anonyme puisque personne ne sait que c'est toi qui est à l'origine du massacre de Belarina. Mama serait très contente si la Marine te mettait un avis de recherche. Toi aussi d'ailleurs tu serais contente.

\- Ça va j'ai comprit. Pas la peine d'en dire plus. Je m'occuperais de la Marine. En espérant que j'aurais une belle prime à la fin.

\- Nous verrons cela à la fin de cette mission.

\- Pourquoi ai je l'impression de m'être fait avoir ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Werewolf.

\- Mouais...Soupira la jeune femme.

Durant le reste du trajet, personne ne dit un mot. Katakuri parla avec sa sœur et son frère concernant la Marine tandis que Werewolf restait près de Charizard qui semblait assez calme. La louve n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce sauf à un moment pour s'étirer avant de nouveau ce coucher. Lorsque soir vint, le navire fut caché dans une crique où se trouvait déjà celui de Cracker et Smoothie. Les frères et sœur n'était pas les seuls sur l'île, plusieurs navire de la Marine se trouvait aussi là. Autant de bateau pour un seul homme c'était étranger. A mon avis, ils devaient être à la recherche de quelqu'un autre aussi. Une fois à terre, les deux autres généraux sucrées furent impressionner par la louve qui resta très calme et qui se tenait près du couple. Cracker, qui avait revêtu son armure de biscuit, voulut à un moment tirer sur un pic se trouvant sur le dos. Cela n'avait pas plus à Charizard qui lui avait donner un coup de boule dans le ventre tout en grognant.

Les deux femmes avaient alors soupiré tandis que Katakuri donnait un coup sur la tête de l'armure de Cracker en le prévenant d'arrêter ses bêtises et que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Le général sucré hocha alors la tête avant de redevenir sérieux. Quelques minutes après, le groupe se sépara pour mener à bien les deux missions. Les trois généraux devaient se charger de récupérer Tic-Tac en vie alors que Werewolf et Charizard devaient neutraliser une bonne partie de la Marine environs plus de la moitié. En effet, elle devait laisser des témoins pour qu'ils puissent raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu à leur supérieur. Donc, en gros, elles devaient tuer ceux qui étaient resté au niveau des navires de guerre et laisser leur corps à l'endroit où ils étaient mort. Tout doucement, les deux amies marchèrent à travers la forêt pour se cacher ensuite derrière un immense rocher. Très doucement, elles levèrent la tête pour voir en contre-bas les navires de guerre amarré à un pont. Ils étaient au nombre de trois et certains marins montèrent la garde en cas d'attaque ennemies. Werewolf était concentrée mais tourna la tête pour voir son amie qui trépignait d'impatience.

\- Chut ! Patience Charizard, patience. Nous allons bientôt y aller. Toi, tu vas dans cette direction moi, je vais par là. Mais attention, il faut être discrète.

La louve hocha la tête avant d'aller dans la direction indiqué par son amie. Werewolf attendit avant de se lancer elle aussi à l'attaque. Aucun marins ne vit le danger arrivé droit sur eux. Telle une ombre, la jeune femme se déplaça en silence avant de se mettre derrière un gars pour lui trancher la gorge rapidement et en toute discrétion avec ses ongles avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour couvrir ses gargouillis. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle passa au suivant. Elle privilégia ses griffes mais quelques fois, la jeune femme utilisa ses dents. A un moment, elle croisa Charizard qui finissait avec sa proie. D'un simple geste de la tête, Werewolf lui indiqua le navire. La louve y grimpa sans problème et massacra l'équipage avant de redescendre pour s'occuper de l'autre navire. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme s'occupa de l'autre. Elle monta à bord via l'ancre avant de se cacher derrière des caisses. Patiemment elle attendit avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur. Aucun marin n'y échappa. Lorsqu'elle arriva au dernier, celui-ci hurla presque :

\- Qui est tu ?

\- Moi ? Un loup ayant forme humaine.

Puis, elle c'était jetée dessus dent en avant pour lui arracher la gorge, se retrouvant avec un geyser de sang en plein sur son visage. Se nettoyant, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire au marin mort :

\- Et la responsable du massacre de Belarina.

Pour autant, lorsqu'elle sortit sur le pont, un marin l'attendait arme pointé sur elle. Celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille et avait du mal à tenir sa cible en joue. La jeune femme devina sans mal ce qui l'avait effrayer. Se permettant un sourire, elle leva tout de même les mains en l'air de manière comique ce qui ne plus pas au gars qui dit :

\- Qu'es ce que te faire rire monstre ? Ahhh !

\- Ça !

En effet, Charizard venait de sauter sur le marin, ses mâchoires se refermant sur l'épaule du pauvre gars qui grimaça de douleur. S'approchant, Werewolf fit un geste que la louve comprit car elle mit moins de pression dans sa morsure. S'agenouillant devant le marin, la jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté en disant d'un air sérieux :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne mourras pas cette nuit. Je veux que tu racontes ce que tu as vu à tes supérieurs.

\- Mais...qui es tu donc ?

\- Werewolf. Je fais partit de l'équipage de l'impératrice Big Mom. Et...je suis la responsable du massacre de Belarina. Déclara Werewolf en se penchant plus.

\- Non...Articula le marin pâle comme un linge. Impossible...tu es...

\- Et oui. Maintenant dodo.

Elle lui mit une belle droite dans le visage avant de le traîner à l'intérieur où elle l'attacha sur une couchette avant de sortir. A peine eurent elles posé un pied à terre qu'une explosion eut lieu à plusieurs kilomètres sur l'île.

\- Et merde ! Jura Werewolf. Viens Charizard allons retrouvé les autres.

Puis les deux amies coururent à travers la forêt vers la direction d'où venait l'explosion. Alors qu'ils avaient laissé Werewolf et la louve s'occuper de la Marine, les trois généraux sucrés c'étaient dirigés vers un immense entrepôt délabré où devait se cacher leur cible. Faisant tout de même attention, ils réussirent à entrer avant que la porte ne se referme d'elle même les piégeant ainsi à l'intérieur. Puis toutes les lumières au plafond c'étaient allumées éclairant l'endroit qui était truffé de bombe.

\- Putain ! On est enfermé ! S'écria Cracker.

\- Le fourbe ! Il nous attendait. Intervint Smoothie.

\- Ce n'est pas nous qu'il attendait. Déclara Katakuri.

\- Hein ? Dirent le frère et la sœur en même temps.

\- Que veux tu dire grand frère ? Demanda Smoothie.

\- Chut ! Écouté ! Ordonna Katakuri.

(bruit de couinement)

\- Qu'es ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama Cracker.

Une poupée monté sur un tricycle était entrain d'arriver pour s'arrêter devant le trio. Puis soudain, elle ouvrit la bouche et tous purent entendre une voix parler à travers.

\- « Tiens, tiens. Mais qu'avons nous là. Les trois généraux sucrés et enfants de l'impératrice Big Mom. Quelle bonne surprise. Si je m'attendais à ça ! »

\- En effet, ce n'est pas nous que tu attendais, je me trompe ? Déclara Katakuri.

\- « Toi, tu dois être le petit ami de Werewolf. Hi hi hi ! Et tu as mit en effet dans le mille. Ce n'est pas vous que j'attendais mais bon. Tans pis ! »

\- C'est l'avaleur des profondeurs que tu attendais. Ais je tort Tic-Tac ?

\- « Comment le sais tu ? »

\- Vu comment les bombes sont placés, une fois quelles exploseront, les poutres devraient nous tomber dessus. Nous empalant par la même occasion. Aucun homme-poisson, ne pourrait survivre à ceci y comprit un homme.

\- « Bien joué. Vraiment, tu m'épates. Dommage que je ne puisse pas te voir en vrai. »

Puis la poupée s'arrêta de parler et un minuteur se mit en route. Le bâtiment allait exploser dans moins de vingt seconde. Le trio essaya de trouver un moyen de sortir quand Katakuri « vit » ce qui allait se passer et...

BOUM !

Le bâtiment explosa. Werewolf qui avait entendu l'explosion courrait pour rejoindre son époux suivit de Charizard. A un moment, elle vit une silhouette courir à travers les arbres. La jeune femme sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un des généraux sucrés. Le suivant, la jeune femme courut aussi vite que possible surtout lorsque la silhouette vit quelle était suivit. Werewolf le vit se diriger vers une sorte de bunker dont il ouvrit la porte avant d'essayer de la refermé. N'y tenant plus, elle sauta avant que la porte ne se referme laissant Charizard dehors. La louve mécontente cogna contre la porte sans pour autant réussir à la défoncer. A l'intérieur, Werewolf se remit debout pour voir qu'elle était seule. Se mettant contre la porte, elle hurla à son amie :

\- Inutile de t'acharner Charizard. Va essayer de retrouver les autres. Allez !

La louve hurla pour donner son approbation avant de déguerpir. Courant très vite et sans se faire voir, Charizard trouva un bâtiment complètement effondrer. La truffe au sol, elle essaya de capter des odeurs, grattant les morceaux de métal. Cela faisait au moins plus de trente minutes que la louve cherchait quand quelque chose fit remuer un tas de débris. Y allant, la louve gratta avant de voir jaillir une main recouverte d'un gant. Prenant la main par le gant, elle la tira de toute ses force pour l'extraire du tas de gravas. Il s'agissait de Cracker suivit de deux autres morceaux de gâteaux de formes assez étranges. L'un d'eux fut brisée par un poing suivit de la sortie de Katakuri et Smoothie sortie du sien. Remarquant la louve, l'époux de Werewolf s'approcha d'elle en disant :

\- Charizard ! Où est Werewolf ?

La Louve baissa la tête tout en gémissant. Il comprit alors qu'elles avaient été séparées. Caressant la tête de l'animal, Katakuri jeta un regard à son frère et à sa sœur. Ce fut Smoothie qui réagit de suite :

\- Va s'y mon frère, Cracker et moi, on te rejoindra plus tard.

\- D'accord.

Le pirate et la louve se mirent alors en route. Pendant ce temps, Werewolf se mit en marche pour retrouver Tic-Tac. La jeune femme était en effet dans un bunker aménager selon le goût poseur de bombe. Durant son chemin, elle évita des scies, des flèches, des hallebardes qui sortaient soit du plafond ou des murs. Cela dura un petit moment avant qu'elle n'arrive dans une salle avec un bassin aménager suivit d'un sous-marin. Là, elle vit Tic-Tac près du sous-marin.

\- C'est finit Tic-Tac ! Claironna la jeune femme.

\- Werewolf !

\- Tu n'iras pas plus loin.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est toi que je fui ? Tu te trompes petite fille.

\- Qui fuis tu alors ?

\- Tu le sais bien.

\- L'avaleur des profondeurs. Devina la jeune femme.

\- Exactement. Tu as réussis à lui échapper et tu as échappé à ma bombe. Maintenant, elle vient faire le ménage.

\- Elle ? Shadow serait une femme ? S'étonna Werewolf.

\- Shadow ? Connais pas. Je te parle d'une autre connaissance à toi.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Celle à qui tu as mit un coup de poing en plein visage. Cela avait fait le tour de la profession d'ailleurs.

\- Ivy ? Tu plaisantes là ? C'est cette garce qui serait derrière tout cela ?

\- Seulement en apparence. C'est effectivement elle qui nous a recruter avec le poiscaille mais c'est d'autres personnes qui sont allés la voir, elle.

\- Qui donc ? Demanda Werewolf.

\- Je l'ignore. Je te le jure et...il arrive.

\- Quoi ?

En effet, la jeune femme sentait un danger arriver à grand pas. Courant, elle prit l'homme par la peau du cou pour le coller contre un mur. Là, elle montra son côté sauvage en disant :

\- Qui a recruté Ivy ? Qui !

\- J'en sais rien. Je te le jure. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu' Ivy m'a contacté pour te tuer. Je comptais la doubler mais il a dû tout lui dire.

\- De qui parles tu ?

\- Du dieu de la mort.

Écarquillant les yeux, Werewolf relâcha Tic-Tac qui reprit son souffle. Le dieu de la mort, l'homme aux milles visage...un homme que personne n'a jamais vu et qui était une légende de dangerosité. La jeune femme devint alors très pâle, cela compliquait tout pour elle et le reste de sa nouvelle famille. Soudain, Tic-Tac la prit par les épaules avant de se prendre un coup dans le ventre.

\- Ouch !

\- Ne me touche pas vermine ! Si tu ne va pas voir tes tripes à l'air. Prévint Werewolf.

\- Ok. Ok mais écoute, il ne va pas tarder alors prend ça.

\- Que...pourquoi tu me donne cet escargot-phone.

\- Plus tard les questions.

Tic- Tac ouvrit une porte et poussa Werewolf à l'intérieur qui tomba à la renverse avant de la refermer. Se relevant, elle tapa contre le hublot.

\- Laisse moi sortir ! Enfoiré !

\- Continue tout droit ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas ! Prévint l'homme.

\- Que...pourquoi fais tu ça ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Pour que tu lui donnes une bonne raclée à cette garce de ma part. Allez cours !

Werewolf le regarda avant de se retourner pour courir. Pendant ce temps, Tic-Tac se retourna pour voir sortir du bassin un homme-poisson qui n'avait plus qu'un seul bras. Celui-ci regarda sa proie dont la main droite se trouvait derrière son dos. D'un geste rapide, l'avaleur des profondeurs le cloua contre le mur avec un rictus mauvais.

\- Une dernier mot avant de mourir ?

\- Oui.

Tic-Tac leva alors sa main droite qui tenait une sorte de détonateur. L'homme -poisson écarquilla les yeux comprenant alors sa situation. Souriant d'un air malsain, Tic-Tac déclara :

\- On se retrouvera en enfer enfoiré !

CLICK !

BOUM !

Une déflagration survint faisant secouer les murs où se trouvait Werewolf. Se cognant contre un mur, la jeune femme vit le plafond se fissurer. Se tenant l'épaule, elle courut le plus vite possible avant d'arriver à une porte. Là, elle l'ouvrit en grand avant de sauter en dehors suivit d'un immense nuage de fumée. Toussotant, elle se mit sur ses talons avant de cracher pour ensuite relever la tête. Plusieurs gars de la Marine la tenait en joue, baissant le regard, elle le releva pour envoyer une onde de fluide royal. Tous les gars tombèrent dans les pommes sauf un qui eut du mal à se tenir debout avant de tomber à genoux.

\- Le...haki...des rois. Bon sang.

Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de loup de Werewolf qui avait positionné un ongle au niveau de la jugulaire. Le gradé serra les dents devant cette situation avant de dire :

\- Qui es tu donc ?

\- Werewolf. Belle-fille de Big Mom, épouse du pirate Katakuri et responsable du massacre de Belarina.

\- Quoi ? C'est donc toi qui...impossible !

\- Tu verras lorsque tu rejoindra tes navires.

Enlevant son ongle, elle serra le poing droit pour donner un coup dans le visage du gradé qui tomba. Soufflant un bon coup, la jeune femme se mit à courir pour ne pas tomber sur d'autres gars de la Marine. En chemin la jeune femme s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit arriver devant elle Charizard et Katakuri. Celui-ci fut surpris de la voir couverte de crasse et de débris mais encore plus lorsqu'il la vit courir vers lui. La prenant dans ses bras, le pirate la serra contre lui alors qu'elle disait :

\- Katakuri !

\- Où est Tic- Tac ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Mort. Il s'est fait sauter avec l'avaleur des profondeurs. Annonça Werewolf. Mais il eu le temps de me dire d'autres noms assez bien connue qui veulent ma peau. Et qui malheureusement sont encore plus dangereux ainsi qu'un escargot-phone. Pour contacter l'un d'eux sûrement. Smoothie et Cracker ?

\- En vie. Allons nous s'en de cette île.

Tenant toujours sa femme, le duo suivit de Charizard les suivit jusqu'au navire avec Smoothie et Cracker. Les trois généraux sucrés arrivèrent sur l'île de Totto Land tard dans la nuit et ils verraient Big Mom le lendemain. Pendant ce temps au quartier général de la Marine c'était l'effervescence. Bilan : leur cible était morte, plusieurs hommes avaient été massacrés et ce par une femme qui comble de l'horreur était responsable du massacre de Belarina. Le chef de la Marine avait alors tapé du poing sur la table en beuglant :

\- Comment es ce que cela a pu arriver ? Êtes vous sur de vous concernant ce que cette garce vous a dit ?

\- Elle me l'a elle même avouer monsieur. Répondit le gradé.

\- Bon sang ! Qui aurait crut que le tueur de Belarina était une femme et qu'en plus elle avait agi seule. Qui plus est, elle est mariée à un pirate de l'équipage de Big Mom. Lancer un avis de recherche sur elle, je la veux morte ou vive.

\- Le montant monsieur ?

\- Vu les fait et sa dangerosité mettez une prime de 110 millions de Berry's. Et plus vite que cela !

\- A vos ordres monsieur !

 _Sur l'île de Big Mom..._

Après avoir prit un peu de repos, les trois généraux sucrés allèrent voir leur mère suivit de Werewolf. Celle-ci ne fut pas ravi de la nouvelle concernant Tic-Tac. Tapant du poing sur son accoudoir, elle rugit :

\- Comment avez vous pu laissez passé une chose pareille ?

\- Ben Mama...Commença Cracker gêné.

\- C'était une chose à prévoir. Coupa Werewolf.

\- Hein ?

\- Tic-Tac aurait tout fait pour ne pas se laisser faire prendre que ce soit par la Marine, soit par nous ou par Ivy.

\- Ivy ? Qui es ce encore ? Tonna Big Mom.

\- Celle qui a recruté l'avaleur des profondeurs et Tic-Tac et...

\- Beuleu beuleu...

\- Hum ? D'où vient ce bruit ? S'étonna l'impératrice.

\- On dirait un escargot-phone. Remarqua Smoothie.

\- Werewolf, cela vient de toi. Fit remarquer Katakuri.

\- Tiens, je l'avait complètement oublier. Tic-Tac me l'avait donné avant de me pousser dans le couloir. Je me demande qui cela peut bien être ? Dit Werewolf avant de décrocher.

\- Beuleu beuleu...Gatcha !

\- « Ah enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » Tonna une voix féminine.

\- Chut ! Intima Werewolf aux autres.

\- « J'espère que le sort de cet abruti est enfin réglé. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant mais...cette garce était sur l'île ainsi que la Marine. Tu te rend compte ! Et...tu m'écoute au moins espèce de poiscaille ? Allô ? »

\- Oui, je t'écoute Ivy !

\- « Que... Werewolf ! »

\- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de t'entendre ta douce voix de crécerelle Ivy et je ne suis pas la seule. Ma belle-mère aussi t'écoute.

\- « Bi...Big...Gloups...Big Mom... »

\- En personne. D'ailleurs, elle voudrais te parler.

\- Nyark ! Nyark ! Alors comme ça, on essaie de tuer un membre de mon équipage ? Ce 'est pas bien tu sais ça.

\- « Gloups... »

\- J'ai le regret de te dire que ton misérable poiscaille est mort. Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas, Werewolf n'y est pour rien. C'est ton autre complice qui est à l'origine de sa mort.

\- « L'ordure ! »

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es la prochaine sur la liste. Suivit bien sur de Shadow. Je te promet un châtiment terrible dû au fait que je n'ai pu assouvir ma colère sur ton autre complice.

\- « Nous pourrions peut être trouver un arrangement ? Entre femme civilisée. »

\- Un arrangement ? Nyark ! Nyark ! Mama mama ! Inutile petite gourde ! Tu ne pourras échapper à ma colère ! Tu peux déjà faire tes prières, sache que je te ferais cracher le morceau concernant Shadow avant de jeter ton corps en pâture au requin !

\- « Grrr ! Si vous croyez que je me laisserais faire. Werewolf, j'espère que tu seras là afin que je puisse prendre ma revanche de ce que tu m'a fait lors de notre dernière rencontre. »

\- Bien entendu.

\- « Alors je te dis à la prochaine. »

CLACK !

\- Tch ! Elle est toujours aussi chiante. Rétorqua Werewolf avec un certain dégoût.

\- D'où la connais tu ? Demanda Katakuri.

\- Ivy, alias « beauté fatal » ou encore « la fleur vénéneuse ». Une vrai garce, Brûlée péterais un câble en la voyant. Cette femme à une beauté hors norme, jeune mais très redoutable.

\- Whaou ! Tout à fait mon type. Déclara Cracker. Aïe !

\- La ferme petit frère. Gronda Smoothie.

\- Ah ouais ? Et si je te disais que cette femme est plus vieille qu'il n'y paraît ? Déclara Werewolf.

\- Vieille comment ? Demanda Smoothie.

\- Je sais que cela peut paraître incroyable et irréel mais c'est ce qui circule dans le milieu des assassins. Ivy aurait pas loin de 120 ans.

\- Impossible ! Déclara Big Mom.

\- Impossible certes sauf s'il l'on possède les pouvoir d'un fruit du démon.

\- Lequel Werewolf ? Intervint Katakuri.

\- Une sorte de variante du fruit du modo modo no mi mais mortel. Les victimes qui l'on croisé ont comme qui dirait disparut. Mais attention quand je dis disparut c'est disparut. Tout ce que l'on a retrouver sont des vêtements et pas de corps. Pour tout vous dire, je la considère comme une sorte de vampire.

\- J'avoue avoir du mal à te suivre ma chère belle-fille.

\- Pour faire court, en touchant une personne, Ivy lui vole sa vie. Elle « siphonne » sa victime qui rajeunit jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'existe plus. Je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, il y a trois ans lors d'une mission. Elle a fait rajeunir Caleb jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans. Malgré ça, il avait gardé son intellect. Fort heureusement, on a pu inversé le processus.

\- Et comment avez vous fait ? Demanda Katakuri.

\- Simple. Pour cela, deux solutions : la mort ou la rendre inconsciente. J'ai réussis à la rendre suffisamment inconsciente pour qu'il retrouve sa taille adulte.

\- Tu as fait comment puisque tu ne devais pas la toucher ? Fit remarquer Cracker.

\- Je pouvais la toucher avec des gants, des objets. En réalité, si elle touche votre peau, elle vous siphonne. Mais pas si on porte quelque chose sur soi. Pour ma part, je lui ai envoyé une belle droite sur le visage si fortement qu'en tombant en arrière, Ivy c'était cognée la tête. Elle était devenu inconsciente pendant un moment. Ce jour là, je portait des bagues qui ont touché sa peau de sale petite garce.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Rétorqua Katakuri.

\- Que voulez vous. J'ai un caractère bien à moi. S'exprima Werewolf.

\- Ha ha ha ha !

\- Smoothie. C'est moi ou notre grand frère vient de rire à l'instant. S'étonna Cracker.

\- Non, tu n'a pas rêver petit frère.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit. Intervint Big Mom. Il nous faut trouver cette femme.

\- Je crois savoir où elle se cache. Déclara Werewolf. Katakuri, Smoothie, Cracker et moi même pourrons y aller sans problème.

\- Dit moi l'endroit et j'enverrais des espions pour vérifier. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse s'échapper.

\- Comme vous voulez. Soupira Werewolf.

Sortant ensuite de la salle, les trois généraux sucrés retournèrent sur leur île respective. Une fois sur l'île au blé, Werewolf resta près de Charizard qui semblait nerveuse. Faut dire que l'île abritait beaucoup de champ de blé. Pas trop l'idéal pour un loup mais fort heureusement, la jeune femme avait une solution. Se tournant vers son époux, elle le prévint :

\- Je vais dans la forêt avec Charizard.

\- Très bien.

\- Allez viens.

Les deux amies se mirent alors à courir vers la forêt sous l'œil vigilant du pirate qui retourna à son travail de ministre. Une fois dans la forêt, la louve et la jeune femme jouèrent à cache cache, firent semblant de se battre avant de s'étaler contre le pied d'un arbre toute les deux fatigués. Caressant la tête de la louve, Werewolf se mit à rêvasser et à parler même si son amie ne pouvait pas lui répondre :

\- Tu sais Charizard, ce pirate têtue m'a vraiment manqué. Pas une seule journée, je ne pouvais penser à lui. Il est fort, beau garçon et...la seule ombre au tableau est son visage. Je me demande pourquoi, il ne me le montre pas. Qu'a-t-il à cacher ? Rhaa ! Cette question m'obsède tant. T'en pense quoi toi ?

\- …

\- Je vois. Bon, il va falloir que je rentre. Toi, tu devras resté ici mais je suis sur que cela ne te dérange pas hein ? Fais juste attention de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis hein ? Allez boule de poile je dois filer.

Grattant une dernière fois la tête de la louve, Werewolf partit en direction de la demeure. En chemin, elle croisa Kisara qui était heureuse de retrouver sa maîtresse. N'ayant pas faim, la jeune femme alla directement dans la chambre. Là, elle trouva assis dans son fauteuil Katakuri qui joua avec son croc. Levant la tête, il vit Werewolf qui le regardais, rangeant le croc dans son corps, il allait se lever quand elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Je reviens.

La jeune femme alla se changer dans la salle de bain pour revenir habillée seulement d'un t-shirt et d'une petite culotte noire avant de se diriger vers son époux. Ce qu'elle fit surpris Katakuri qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Werewolf une fois devant, prit appuis sur la jambe gauche du pirate avant de s'y hisser pour se mettre dos contre lui. Une fois bien caler, elle leva les yeux vers lui qui était encore surpris.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu refusais tout contact avec moi.

\- Peut être que maintenant j'ai accepté ma vie et que vous avez pris une place plus importante dans mon coeur.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'oublierais pas ma promesse.

\- Quelle promesse ?

\- Celle de vous battre pour récupérer mon croc de loup. Un jour, je le récupérerais.

\- Tu ne préférerais pas que je te le rendre ? Proposa Katakuri.

\- Pas question ! Réfuta la jeune femme en secouant la tête. C'est une question de fierté.

\- Fierté animal, je présume.

Puis contre tout attente, le pirate en profita pour glisser sa main sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme pour lui chatouiller les côtes. Cela ne rata pas car elle se mit à se tortiller tout en rigolant. Se cramponnant à la veste de cuire, Werewolf essaya de ne pas tomber par terre. Fort heureusement, Katakuri la retint lorsqu'il la vit glisser de sa jambe, arrêtant alors sa séance de chatouille. Reprenant son souffle, la jeune femme lui jeta un petit regard de reproche avant de dire :

\- Enfoiré.

\- Aller, allons dormir.

La prenant dans ses bras, il la mit sous la couverture alors qu'il commençais à se déshabiller sous le regard de Werewolf qui se força à ne pas détourner le regard. Une fois qu'il fut nu, il se mit sous la couverture tandis que la jeune femme retira son t-shirt alors qu'elle se collait contre son torse quitte à monter sur son épaule pour coller son visage contre l'écharpe. Le couple s'endormit comme ça.

 _Sur une île du Nouveau Monde..._

Ivy était stressée. Ce salaud de Tic-Tac l'avait vendu à Werewolf et le compte à rebours était lancé. Elle ne savait pas quand elle viendrais mais la jeune femme se doutait que se serait pour bientôt. Fumant une énième cigarette, Ivy se retourna d'un coup quand une voix retendit derrière son dos, lui donnant des sueurs froides.

\- Bonsoir Ivy.

\- Oh ! Bon sang ! Tu m'a fait peur. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es venu m'aider ou...

\- Rassure toi, je ne suis pas venu te tuer. Si c'était le cas, tu serais morte depuis longtemps. Et non, je ne suis pas venu te donner un coup de main non plus.

\- Alors pourquoi es tu là ?

\- Te prévenir que Big Mom sais où tu te trouve.

\- Bien sur qu'elle sait où je me trouve. Cette peste à tout balancer.

\- Je crois que tu m'a pas trop compris. Maintenant, elle sait que tu es bien là.

\- Attend une minute. Big Mom aurait envoyé des espions pour vérifier ?

\- Exact. J'en ai tuer trois et laisser le dernier faire son rapport.

\- Pourquoi fais tu cela ?

\- Parce que cela m'amuse pardi.

\- Espèce de tordu.

\- Que veux tu. C'est la dure loi du métier. Si tu meures, je pourrais rafler le pactole. Si tu survie et bien, tu pourras me rappeler pour une autre mission.

\- Tu rêve mon pauvre. D'ailleurs qu'es ce qui m'empêcherais de te tuer là et maintenant .

Quelque chose fut jeté à Ivy qui sursauta en retirant ce qui avait atterrit sur son visage. Poussant un cri, elle releva la tête pour voir qu'elle était de nouveau seule dans la pièce. L'enfoiré était parti. Tirant une dernière bouffée, elle écrasa son mégot avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne devait pas paniquer. Surtout pas quand, un loup allait se pointer bientôt dans son antre.

 _Le lendemain..._

Werewolf était entrain encore entrain de dormir paisiblement. Roulant sur le côté, elle rencontra...rien. Perplexe, la jeune femme tâta le matelas avant de se relever d'un coup. Tournant la tête, elle vit qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Mais au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Katakuri qui portait un journal dans la main. La voyant réveillée, le pirate s'approcha pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Lui caressant la joue, il lui demanda :

\- Bien dormit.

\- A votre avis ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Regarde par toi même.

Prenant le journal, elle y lut un article sur le massacre des gars de la Marine, ainsi que le fait que la presse évoquait le massacre de Belarina. Cela ravit Werewolf qui pourtant en tournant la page n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle cligna des yeux avant de s'extasier :

\- Putain ! Ça y est, j'ai une prime.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ne faite pas l'innocent. Vous le saviez. 110 million de Berry's. Je dois encore faire mieux que cela.

\- Tu voudrais me dépasser ?

\- Tout juste. Rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Il te faudra du temps par contre. Allez habille toi, Mama veut nous voir. Emmène aussi Charizard.

Werewolf hocha la tête avant de sortir du lit. En à peine cinq minutes, la jeune femme était habillée puis sortant tous les deux dehors, celle-ci se mit siffler. Tous les deux attendirent avant de voir la louve arriver en planant pour atterrir devant le couple. Souriante, la jeune femme lui caressa la fourrure avant de lui fit signe de les suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur l'île, tout les habitants se figèrent quand ils virent la louve avec ses énormes piques sur son corps. Ce fut encore pire quand ils furent devant Big Mom qui s'extasia devant l'animal :

\- Oh ! Quel beau animal ! Vous m'aviez caché cela tous les deux.

\- Disons que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de le mentionner belle-maman. Expliqua Werewolf. Voici Charizard, une louve porc-épic volant que j'ai rencontré durant mon passage sur l'île. De plus, elle m'a donner un petit coup main pour tué les gars de la Marine.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'ai eu une bonne nouvelle ce matin en lisant le journal. Tu as une prime certes basse mais qui je l'espère grimpera en flèche.

\- Vous pouvez comptez sur moi, belle-maman.

\- Bien. Nyark ! Nyark ! Mama mama ! Comme vous, vous en doutez, si je vous ait convoquez c'est parce que j'ai eu de bonnes nouvelles. Bien que...il n'y est qu'un seul espion qui ne soit revenu.

\- Un seul Mama ? S'étonna Katakuri.

\- Un seul en effet.

\- Alors, il est intervenu. Soupira Werewolf.

\- Qui donc ? Demanda Big Mom.

\- Un autre tueur. Annonça Werewolf. On l'appelle, « le caméléon », « le dieu de la Mort », « l'homme aux milles visages », c'est un homme très recherché autant bien par les pirates que par la Marine. Tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est l'argent, peut importe de qui cela vient. C'est une véritable anguille, personne ne connais son vrai visage. Attention, ce n'est pas comme Cracker. Chaque fois que la Marine pensait l'avoir, il ne retrouvait qu'un corps mort dont le visage avait été arraché et plus loin le visage en question. C'est comme si, en mettant le visage de ses victimes, il prenait leur apparence, leur voix, leur âme. Tellement discret que lorsque la victime se rend compte qu'elle n'es plus seule, il est trop tard.

\- Un vrai fantôme. Conclut Katakuri.

\- Un fantôme qui peut être très bien dans cette même pièce avec nous. Rétorqua Werewolf. Dans le milieu, c'est un peu le croque-mitaine. Tous le monde à peur de lui et personne n'ose travailler avec de peur d'être doubler ou d'être poignarder dans le dos.

\- Je vois. Mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est le cas d'Ivy qui m'intéresse le plus. Dans trois jours, vous partirez avec Smoothie et Cracker. Vous me ramènerez cette femme afin que nous pussions lui faire cracher le morceau sur Shadow.

\- Si tel est ton souhait Mama. Répondit Katakuri.

Werewolf fit un salut à l'impératrice avant de tourner les talons suivant son époux avec Charizard sur leur talons. Dès qu'ils furent sur le bateau qui les ramenait chez eux, la jeune femme c'était isolée près d'une rambarde avec sa louve à ses pieds. Le pirate voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune femme. Une fois à terre, il la retint par le bras tandis qu'elle fit signe à la louve de continuer de marcher devant eux. Se retournant, elle croisa les regard de son époux qui lui demanda :

\- Qu'es ce qui te mine tant ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu mens très mal.

\- Marchons d'abord.

Acceptant d'un signe de tête, le couple se mit à marcher suivant ainsi Charizard qui était tout devant eux. Werewolf ne dit pas un mot avant que Katakuri ne brise le silence pesant :

\- Je t'écoute. Que t'arrive -t-il ?

\- Rien. En fait si. C'est à propos de ce que m'a dit Tic-Tac en réalité.

\- Et qui est ?

\- Quand je lui ai dit quelque chose à propos de Shadow. Il semblait surpris. Par contre, il m'a dit que c'était d'autres personnes qui étaient venu voir Ivy. J'avoue que cette histoire me dépasse complètement. Et encore, il n'y pas que ça. Le liquide qui rongeait les circuits...je l'ai déjà vu. Pour autant, impossible de me rappeler pour le moment.

\- Cela ne doit pas être si grave. Répondit Katkauri.

\- Peut être. Soupira la jeune femme.

Toujours entrain de marcher, Werewolf regarda droit devant elle Charizard qui gambadait essayant d'attraper des papillons. Cela la fit sourire. A un moment, elle sentit la main du pirate se poser sur son épaule. Au lieu de la repousser, la jeune femme posa sa main dessus. Seulement à cause de la différence de taille, elle ne réussit qu'a enserrer son index mais cela ne posa aucun problème au couple. A un moment, la jeune femme s'arrêta pour ensuite se tourner vers son époux le regard sérieux. Puis, elle lâcha :

\- J'ai besoins que vous m'entraîniez sur la maîtrise de mon haki des rois.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as pourtant retrouver ta « sauvagerie ».

\- Certes mais...pour un adversaire tel que Ivy, ma sauvagerie ne suffira pas du tout. Je dois maîtriser à la perfection mon haki sinon, nous n'aurons aucune chance face à elle.

\- Hum. Tu as raison.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Demain, à la première heures, je t'entraînerais. Viens maintenant, il est temps de rentrer.

Werewolf voulait en savoir plus mais préféra ne rien dire et de suivre son époux dans leur demeure. Charizard quand à elle, resta bien entendu dehors caché dans l'immense forêt. Pour autant, la nuit ne se passa pas comme prévu. En effet, la jeune femme eut de nouveau des flashs de son passé. Cette fois ci c'était un souvenir différent.

 _Flash Back_

 _Une petite fille était entrain de courir dans les bois autour de la maison. Elle voulait revoir absolument les loups qu'elle avait vu. Ce fut hélas sans grand succès. Dépitée, elle regagna le chemin de la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se mit à chercher quelqu'un quand en passant devant une porte, des éclats de voix se firent entendre. C'étaient des voix de femmes. L'une d'entre elle, reprochait quelque chose à l'autre qui semblait très indifférente._

 _\- Tu pourrais faire un effort tout de même !_

 _\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pourrais pas y assisté._

 _\- Pourquoi es tu comme ça ? Non mais franchement. On a passé l'âge non ? En plus, je suis sur que cela lui ferai très plaisirs de te voir. Elle ne te vois pas souvent tu sais._

 _\- N'insiste pas ! Je ne pourrais pas venir à l'anniversaire d'Ariane !_

 _\- Elle s'appelle … Souffla la femme exaspérée. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu refuses de retenir son prénom. Ma fille n'y est pour rien pour ce qui t'y arrivé. D'ailleurs, je suis moi même désoler. Si j'avais su..._

 _\- Garde ta pitié pour quelqu'un d'autre ! J'en ai pas besoins._

 _\- Je vois. Finalement, tu n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi « jalouse » de moi ! Sache au moins une chose. Contrairement à toi, je ne joue pas à un jeu. C'est pour ce que je suis qu'il m'a choisit._

 _\- Peuh ! Dit plutôt que c'est pour tes yeux qu'il t'a choisit. Et non pour ton caractère docile. Franchement, je me demande bien comment vous avez pu avoir une enfant ensemble ! Aïe !_

 _\- Cette fois ci, tu vas trop loin !_

 _\- Comment as tu osé levé..._

 _\- SILENCE ! J'ai pris sur moi pour t'accueillir ici, histoire d'enterrer la hache de guerre mais je vois que j'ai eu tort. Tu n'a pas changer au contraire tu es devenu pire. Toujours à rejeter la faute sur moi au lieu de te regarder dans une glace._

 _\- Espèce de..._

 _\- N'insulte pas ma mère ! Grrr ! Tonna une petite voix._

 _\- … !_

 _\- Tiens quand t-on parle du louveteau, on n'en vois la queue !_

 _\- Grrr !_

 _\- Sors de chez moi maintenant ! Et ne reviens plus jamais._

 _\- Je ne comptais pas revenir dans cette « tanière » de toute manière._

 _La femme alors c'était levée pour toiser d'un air dédaigneux la petite fille qui la regarda partir d'un air sévère avant de se diriger vers l'autre jeune femme. Celle-ci prit la petite fille pour la câliner avant de dire d'une voix rassurante :_

 _\- Je suis désolée ma chérie que tu ais assisté à cela._

 _\- Pourquoi est elle comme ça maman ?_

 _\- Depuis notre enfance, elle a toujours été « jalouse » de moi. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi._

 _\- Je vois._

 _Puis le décor changea pour montrer de nouveau cette femme les genoux dans la neige, du sang coulait à petite goutte. Caressant la tête de l'enfant, elle dit d'une voix douce :_

 _\- Cours ! Va te cacher dans les bois ! Ne te retourne surtout pas ! Ne les laisse pas t'attraper !_

 _Puis ce fut la dernière fois que la fillette vit sa mère._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Se réveillant en sursaut, Werewolf essaya de calmer sa respiration tremblotante. Une fois bien calmé, la jeune femme remarqua qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors. Baissant la tête, elle vit que son époux dormait encore tranquillement. Regardant encore vers la fenêtre, l'appel de la nature se fit forte, elle devait sortir pour retourner dans la forêt. S'extirpant tout doucement des couvertures, Werewolf passa au dessus du pirate qui dormait toujours avant de sauter en dehors du lit. S'habillant d'un short et juste d'un débardeur, la jeune femme sortit alors par le fenêtre pied nue aussi silencieuse qu'un fantôme. Une fois dehors, humant l'air, elle partit ensuite vers la forêt. Une fois dedans, la jeune femme laissa sa sauvagerie prendre le dessus. Au bout d'un moment, Charizard, curieuse vint à la rencontre de Werewolf. Les deux amies coururent alors dans les bois, griffèrent les arbres pour marquer leur territoire, jouèrent où elle firent semblant de se battre avant de s'effondrer épuisé contre un arbre. La jeune femme se cala contre le flanc de la louve qui rabattit doucement sa queue sans la blesser contre son amie. Le reste de la nuit se passa ainsi sans se douter de ce qui allait arriver au matin.

Tout doucement, Katakuri émargea de son profond sommeille. Bougeant le bras, il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit...rien. Se mettant sur ses coudes, le pirate tourna la tête pour voir qu'il était seul dans le lit. Sentant de l'air frais, il tourna de nouveau la tête pour voir que la fenêtre était ouverte. Comprenant très bien ce qui c'était passé, Katakuri se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son oreiller en soufflant :

\- Ah ! C'est pas vrai.

Se levant, il se lava avant de s'habiller pour ensuite sortir de la chambre. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea spontanément vers la forêt. Marchant tranquillement, il se stoppa net devant la scène qui se déroula devant lui. Katakuri ce cala contre le tronc pour mieux observé sa femme qui dormait contre le flanc de Charizard dont la queue reposait contre son flanc à elle. Au bout d'un moment, la louve leva la tête pour croiser le regard du pirate qui lui fit signe de rien dire. S'approchant tout doucement, Katakuri se baissa pour être à la hauteur de la jeune femme. Avant même qu'il ne pose la main dans ses cheveux, elle parla d'une voix monocorde à peine réveillé :

\- C'est bon, je suis réveillée.

Se retournant, la jeune femme ouvrir les yeux pour croiser le regard de Katakuri qui posa son bras sur jambe plié.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ? Demanda plutôt la jeune femme.

\- Un petite moment. J'ai été surpris au réveil de me retrouver seul dans le lit.

\- Déçu ?

\- Disons que je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu t'es « enfui » très silencieusement au point que je ne t'ai pas entendu. Encore un autre flash, je présume ?

\- Ah oui, en effet. Soupira la jeune femme. C'était tout de même étrange. Il y avait ma...(inspiration) et une autre femme. Elles se connaissaient mais elles se disputaient sur un certain sujet.

\- Toi, je suppose.

\- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est vraiment énervant de se souvenir de bribes sans pour autant avoir un fil conducteur. Pour autant, je sais au moins une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

Werewolf se mit alors à sourire. Un sourire franc et heureux. Baissant un moment, la tête, elle la releva pour dire au pirate :

\- La femme dont je n'arrive jamais à voir le visage. Je sais maintenant que c'est ma mère. Au plus profond de moi, je sais que c'est le cas maintenant. En plus, je me souviens un peu de sa voix. Elle pouvait parfois être dur surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de me protéger. Mais la plupart du temps, elle était douce notamment quand je devais aller au lit. Oui, maintenant je le sais. Cette chanson, ces paroles apaisantes, c'est ma mère qui me la chantait. D'un autre côté, c'est tout de même frustrant de ne pas savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Je voudrais au moins une fois, juste une fois, voir son visage. Pourquoi la vie me prive de cela ?

Remontant alors ses jambes contre elle, Werewolf baissa la tête pour se mettre à pleuré en silence. En la voyant ainsi Katakuri, se sentit peiné pour elle. N'ayant pas connue son géniteur, il ne pouvait pas grandement comprendre la douleur que la jeune femme ressentait. Cependant, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Le général sucré préférait quand elle se montrait dur, rebelle, sauvage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pleurait, pour autant, il voulait tout faire pour lui rendre le sourire. Posant sa main sur sa tête, il commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Ce simple geste la fit lever la tête vers lui où il en profita pour lui sécher ses larmes avec ses pouces. Une fois ses dernier sanglots étouffés, la jeune femme passa ses mains sur ses joues pour leur rendre contenance avant de souffler.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien alors. On va pouvoir commencer.

\- Commencer quoi ? S'étonna Werewolf en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? Nous avons trois jours avant de partir à la recherche d'Ivy. Trois jours où je dois te perfectionner sur ton haki des rois. A moins bien sur que tu n'ai changé d'avis.

Piqué au vif, Werewolf émit un grognement assez menaçant qui enfla dans sa poitrine. Bien entendu cela n'impressionna pas Katakuri qui c'était alors relevé pour croiser les bras devant sa poitrine attendant la réponse de sa femme. Bien entendu, il savait par avance ce qu'elle allait répondre mais il préféra qu'elle le lui dise à haute voix. Craquant sa nuque, la jeune femme se releva en douceur pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Charizard quand à elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. S'époussetant le derrière, Werewolf sourit d'un air lupin avant de relever la tête pour toiser le pirate. D'une voix pleine d'assurance, elle déclara :

\- Et si on commençais l'entraînement ?

 **N/A : Tadam ! Alors verdict ? Prochain adversaire : Ivy. J'ai déjà ma petite idée de comment cela va ce finir. Attention ! Cela ne veux pas dire qu' Ivy ne donnera pas de fil à retordre à notre joyeuse bande. De plus, petit entraînement avec Katakuri. Je sens que cela ne vas pas être de la tarte pour Werewolf. Après tout, malgré le fait qu'elle est réussit à résister contre lui et bien il y a quand même une énorme différence de niveau entre eux. Quand à la prime qu'elle a reçu, certains me diront que pour une première prime c'est élevé. Certes mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a tué bon nombre de marins sur l'île où se trouvait Tic-Tac de manière bestiale et qu'ensuite elle est responsable d'un massacre à elle seule. 100 gars exécutés d'une manière atroce suivit de leur animaux qui soit dit en passant étaient assez balaises. Après, bien sur je la ferais augmenté car après tout, Werewolf fait partit de l'équipage de Big Mom qui rime avec grosse prime. De plus, elle doit au moins égaler celle de Katakuri. Je prévoir un moment assez embarassant pour notre cher pirate. Ah ! Qui n'a jamais voulut redevenir un enfant ? ( Grand sourire sadique). Vous remarquerez maintenant que Werewolf se souvient un peu de sa mère mais pas de son véritable prénom. Encore patience à ce sujet par contre.**


	15. Chapter 15

_N/A : Bonjour, voici le chapitre 14. Je tiens à dire que pour la prime de Daifuku j'ai fait des recherches la concernant. Mais n'ayant pas trouver d'infos, je me suis permise de lui attribuer une prime. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le montant. Si jamais, vous le savez, vous pouvez me le dire et je me ferais une joie de rectifier le chapitre._

 _Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review._

 _Lia9749 : Contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre. Ah l'éternel question ! Je vais essayer de voir où je pourrais caser ce passage. Mais une chose est sur, c'est pour bientôt._

 _AmeliaOni : Merci de m'avoir placé dans tes « favoris » et « follows »._

 _myhistoryisinfinité : Je te remercie de m'avoir mise dans tes « favoris »._

 _merdeuzekicouine1 : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « favoris » et « follows »._

 _idrill01 : Je te remercie de m'avoir mis dans tes « favoris », « follows », ainsi que d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « favoris » et « follows »._

Chapitre 14

 _Piqué au vif, Werewolf émit un grognement assez menaçant qui enfla dans sa poitrine. Bien entendu cela n'impressionna pas Katakuri qui c'était alors relevé pour croiser les bras devant sa poitrine attendant la réponse de sa femme. Bien entendu, il savait par avance ce qu'elle allait répondre mais il préféra qu'elle le lui dise à haute voix. Craquant sa nuque, la jeune femme se releva en douceur pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Charizard quand à elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. S'époussetant le derrière, Werewolf sourit d'un air lupin avant de relever la tête pour toiser le pirate. D'une voix pleine d'assurance, elle déclara :_

 _\- Et si on commençais l'entraînement ?_

Cette réponse satisfait le pirate. Hochant la tête, il lui fit signe de le suivre avant de se mettre en marche. Werewolf le suivit ainsi que Charizard. Le trio sortit de la forêt pour se diriger vers un endroit que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu. Une crique assez isolée, comme la fois où il l'avait emmener pour se détendre sur Whole Cake Island. Là, il lui fit signe de se s'arrêter alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un rocher pour s'y asseoir. Une fois assis, Katakuri dit :

\- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui. Cette crique est assez isolée donc aucun risque d'avoir un « incident ». Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasse tomber dans les pommes mes hommes par inadvertance.

\- Vous avez peur que j'utilise mal mon haki ? Se rebiffa la jeune femme.

\- Il es possible de libérer une fraction de haki pour immobiliser un seul adversaire ou d'en libérer pas mal pour contrer plusieurs adversaires.

\- C'est possible ? Je veux dire de contrer beaucoup d'adversaires ? Demanda Werewolf.

\- Oui. Un assez grand nombre, tu peux me croire.

\- J'ai quand même des doutes à ce sujet.

\- Sceptique hein ? Dit toi qu'une fois, j'ai eu à faire à beaucoup d'ennemis qui m'encerclaient.

\- Combien ?

\- 50 mille hommes.

\- QUOI ? S'écria Werewolf abasourdie. 50 mille hommes !

\- Pourquoi es tu étonnés ? Je te rappelle que ma prime dépasses les 1 milliard de Berry's. Ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Je sais mais...50 mille hommes. Dire que Daifuku me reprochait de ne pas avoir tué 100 hommes à moi toute seule sur Belarina.

\- Daifuku a dit ça parce que tu es une femme. Pour lui tu es donc faible, ne t'inquiète pas, il pense ça de toute les femmes. A part bien sur de nos petite sœurs..

\- Grrr ! L'enfoiré !

\- Ne le blâme pas. Avec ta prime, il a du changer d'avis à ton sujet.

\- Tch ! Je ne pense pas. Pour lui, ma prime est ridiculement petite. J'entends déjà me le dire. Soupira la jeune femme. D'ailleurs à combien est sa prime ?

\- Pourquoi veux tu savoir ça ?

\- Dite le moi. S'il vous plaît ? Supplia Werewolf avec ses yeux de loup battu.

\- Bon d'accord mais arrête avec ce regard. Sa prime est de 690 millions de Berry's.

\- 690 millions de Berry's ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Je croyais que sa prime serait plus élevée.

\- Nous avons beau être frères, nous sommes quand même différents niveau forces. Et je t'interdit de fanfaronner avec cette information devant lui. Prévint froidement Katakuri.

\- Aucun soucis. Du moins pas de suite.

Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel devant le sous-entendus de sa phrase. En tout cas, maintenant, ils devaient se mettre au travail. Après tout, trois jours, passaient très vite. Aujourd'hui il allait lui montrer comment utiliser le haki des rois et durant les jours suivants, les deux autres haki. Il se doutait qu'elle pourrait maîtriser les trois avec l'aide de son instinct. D'ailleurs :

\- Dis moi, comment a tu développer exactement ce sixième sens ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Depuis notre rencontre, j'ai bien vu comment tu te comportait. Tu penche la tête sur le côté comme un animal, tu humes l'air à la recherche d'une odeur particulière. Tes oreilles, bien que c'est infime, bouge comme si tu avait entendu un bruit que seul toi aurait pu entendre. Quand à tes yeux...comme tu me l'a dit, tu vois comme les loups. Bref, je présume que tu as du développer cet « instinct » avec la meute qui t'a adopté.

\- En effet. Répondit Werewolf. Cet instinct, je l'ai acquis pour survivre. Je ne peut pas l'expliquer. Peut être qu'à force de regarder la meute et pour ne pas mourir, mon mental à développé ce sixième sens. Pour autant, c'est seulement après six ou sept jours que cet instinct est apparu. Pour autant, il y a des fois, je « ressentait » des choses. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce sixième sens. C'est arrivé plusieurs fois et cela à fait que j'ai put évité le pire à ma meute.

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

\- Et bien, une fois alors que je chassais avec d'autres loup, j'ai ressentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un frisson ma parcouru le corps puis j'ai « ressentit » que nous étions entourés de plusieurs chasseurs. J'ai pu savoir exactement combien ils étaient. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Il y a eu aussi le fait que quand j'ai tué ce braconnier, j'ai ressentit sa peur. Quand je me suis fait capturé, quand la louve alpha est morte, j'ai ressentit la souffrance de la meute, de chacun des loups qui la composait y comprit celle du mâle alpha.

\- Le haki de l'observation. Dis moi, es ce que une fois tu as été touché par une arme mais que celle-ci eut aucun effet sur toi. Une balle qui a été dévier ou une lame.

\- Heu...

\- Ou qu'une partie de ton corps soit devenu noir sans aucune explication ? Demanda Katakuri.

\- Eh bien ! Je me souviens qu'en effet, lors de ma capture, quelqu'un a essayer de me poignarder sauf que lorsque j'ai lever mon bras, la lame c'est brisée. Pour autant, mon bras n'était pas devenu noir.

\- Je vois. Elle possède le haki de l'armement et celui de l'observation mais de façon inconsciente. Pensa Katakuri. Il semblerait que tu es de façon inné, les deux autres hakis. Ce qui est quelque chose de pas courant.

\- Vous pensez donc que mon sixième sens ne serait que l'un de ces haki ? Supposa Werewolf.

\- Non. Réfuta Katakuri. Ton sixième sens, cet instinct que tu as, n'a absolument rien avoir avec l'un de ces haki. Au contraire, pour survivre, tu as du céder une part de ton humanité et pour remplacer ce que tu as perdu, ton mental à développer ce sixième sens, cet instinct. Cela ce voit dans ton comportement et dans tes yeux. C'est quelque chose de primaire, d'animal comme le fait que tu es pu tuer tout ces hommes sur Belarina. En revanche, si tu maîtrises ces trois types d' haki combiné à cet instinct, je peux te garantir que tu feras une pirate très redoutable dans l'avenir.

\- Si vous le dite.

\- Crois moi, tu le seras. D'ailleurs tu dois savoir une chose assez importante. L'haki de l'observation et celui de l'armement peuvent s'acquérir par entraînement. Par contre, le haki des rois ne peut pas s'acquérir, il es inné.

\- Vous voulez dire...

\- Oui. On ne peut l'avoir que par l'un de ses parents. Par hérédité donc. Si tu le possède, c'est que l'un de tes parents devait l'avoir. Conclut Katakuri.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à l'imaginé. Avoua la jeune femme.

\- Je peux comprendre. Bon, nous allons commencer. On va d'abord se concentrer sur le haki des rois. Mais je dois savoir comment, « fonctionne » ton instinct. Ferme les yeux, détend toi et dit moi ce que tu ressent.

\- Ok.

Fermant les yeux, Werewolf se concentra. Avec ses pieds, elle pouvait sentir le sable lui « gratter » la peau, des ses oreilles, elle pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues s'échouer sur la plage, ainsi que le bruit de la respiration de Charizard, de même que le piaillement d'oiseaux à proximité. Son nez, lui fit sentir, l'air marin, le sable, le bois.

\- Que ressens tu ? Demanda Katakuri.

\- Je ressent le sable sur ma peau, le vent me rapporte le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur le sable, la respiration de Charizard, les oiseaux qui piaillent.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Je sens l'air marin, la forêt et...

Werewolf se figea soudain sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, un frisson d'avertissement se répandit sur sa peau. Ouvrant grand les yeux, elle se retournant le plus rapidement possible, prête à égorger l'intrus se trouvant derrière elle. Seulement, la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de le faire que son geste fut arrêter par la main de Katakuri qui la lui bloqua. Durant tout le temps qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, il c'était levé pour se déplacer si doucement afin de se mettre derrière son épouse. Bien entendu, le pirate avait fait signe à la louve ne pas bouger, ni d'émettre le moindre bruit. Il voulait savoir comment, elle s'en sortait avec son instinct et bien le pirate fut servit. Elle l'avait sentit alors qu'elle parlait. Mais encore mieux, alors qu'il lui avait bloqué le poignet, Werewolf avait dégager une partie de son fluide royal directement sur lui malgré que cela ne lui fit aucun effet.

\- Elle apprend vite. A mois que son fluide ne soit « relié » à son instinct. Pensa Katakuri.

Lui relâchant le poignet, il la vit porter sa main à sa tête comme si elle avait la migraine. Secouant la tête, Werewolf toisa son époux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avant de dire :

\- Satisfait ?

\- On peut dire cela. Tu as deviner que je me trouvait derrière toi et sans le vouloir tu as libéré un peu de ton haki des rois.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

\- Je pense qu'il es relié à ton instinct. Tu as sentit une menace et tu l'a libéré pour te protéger.

\- Cela semble logique. Enfin je crois.

\- J'aimerais faire un autre test. Suis moi.

La jeune femme suivit son époux qui les ramena vers les champs de blés. Là, il fit signe à cinq de ses hommes de le suivre. Se mettant à l'écart, il leur dit juste :

\- Battez vous contre ma femme !

Werewolf eut envie de rire devant la mine déconfit des cinq hommes qui semblaient très gêner de devoir obéir à cet ordre. La jeune femme comprit qu'ils avaient la trouille de la moindre représailles de leur chef. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle leur lança :

\- Ben quoi vous avez la trouille ? Pfff ! Tocard !

\- Hey ! Je ne te permet pas la naine ! Tonna un gars avant de se tourner vers son chef. Sauf votre respect patron.

\- Tu viens de me traiter de naine là ? Remarqua Werewolf. Whoua ! Super l'insulte ! Dégonflé !

Ce fut le mot de trop selon le gars qui se rua vers la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter net. En effet, Werewolf resta de marbre avant de prendre un peu d'élan pour balancer un coup de poing dans le ventre du pirate. Ce coup fut assez fort pour l'envoyez valdinguer au plus loin, le mettant ainsi K.O. Satisfaite, la jeune femme allait se tourner vers Katakuri avant de se figer sur place. Tournant la tête, elle vit du coin de l'œil, les autres hommes se ruer vers elle. Affichant un sourire, elle leur lança un regard lâchant son haki royal sur eux. Frapper de plein fouet, les quatre hommes s'effondrèrent au sol, K.O. Se tournant ensuite vers le pirate, elle lança :

\- Alors verdict ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore ça mais tu commences à bien maîtriser ton haki. Et c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ton instinct que tu as développé pour compenser à la perte de ton humanité est lié à ton haki des rois. Ce qui je pense est une bonne chose. L'ennemie ne pourras pas s'en douter quand tu devra l'utiliser. Rentrons maintenant.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais juste t'aider à maîtriser les haki. Le reste, tu l'a déjà. Tu maîtrise assez bien ton haki des rois via ton instinct. Demain, nous verrons pour le fluide de l'armement. Allez viens.

Bon gré, malgré, Werewolf rejoignit son époux qui les ramena dans la demeure. Elle mangea mais la jeune femme boudait durant toute les soirée. Une fois dans le lit, elle eut un peu de mal à dormir car elle voulait être demain pour apprendre le haki de l'armement. Bien entendu, Katakuri réussit à la détendre pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement. Le lendemain, excité comme une puce, la jeune femme à peine réveillé, sauta carrément du lit pour aller ensuite dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements. Dès qu'elle fut sorti, elle lança :

\- On peut y aller.

Katakuri avait alors levé les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de sa femme. Après qu'il eut forcé à manger, il les emmena dehors pour qu'il puisse l'entraîner. Il lui avait monter ce qu'était le haki de l'armement. La jeune femme fut impressionnée, radicalement. Pour autant, elle déchanta quand son époux lui dit que pour l'activer, ils devaient se combattre. La jeune femme avait alors sourit avant de dire :

\- Allons s'y.

Bien entendu, Werewolf eut beaucoup de mal à résister à son époux mais encore plus pour activer ce fameux haki de l'armement. Tout du long, elle utilisa son instinct pour essayer d'éviter les coups mais Werewolf essaya de se concentrer pour essayer d'activer ce haki. Alors qu'elle allait se prendre un coup de pied, la jeune femme croisa les bras et...miracle ! Ses avant bras devinrent noir ! Seulement cela ne suffit pas car elle fut quand même envoyez à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Épuiser, elle resta sur le dos, en haletant. C'est alors qu'elle vit le pirate lui tendre la main afin de la relever. Levant avec difficulté la sienne, elle fut vite remit sur ses jambes avant de se pencher en avant, mains sur ses genoux :

\- Merde ! J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour récupérer mon croc !

\- Tu te débrouilles pas mal cependant. Tu as réussit à activer ton haki de l'armement pour bloquer assez longtemps mon attaque. Allons manger puis on remet ça.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai la dalle.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur entraînement. Durant tout le reste de la journée, le couple s'entraînait sans relâche malgré la fatigue de la jeune femme. C'était comme si elle revivait son premier combat contre lui sauf que cette fois là, Werewolf avait un atout. En effet, la jeune femme maîtrisait presque entièrement le haki de l'armement. Cela lui permit de résisté le plus longtemps possible mais au final, elle perdit contre son époux. Fatiguée, elle tomba à genoux épuisée, essayant de reprendre son souffle. S'approchant de son épouse, Katakuri s'agenouilla devant elle pour poser sa main sur son épaule gauche avant de dire :

\- Tu t'es bien battus. En plus, ta maîtrise de ton haki de l'armement c'est grandement amélioré. Je suis fier de toi.

Relevant la tête, la jeune femme posa sa main sur celle du pirate. Elle allait dire quelque chose avant de tourner de l'œil pour tomber en avant. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. La serrant contre lui, Katakuri la cala comme il faut contre son torse avant de se diriger vers leur demeure. Une fois dans leur chambre, il déposa sa femme qui dormait toujours sur le lit avant de lui enlever délicatement son pantalon, ses ranger pour la laisser en débardeur et culotte avant de la mettre sous la couverture. Faisant de même avec ses propres vêtements, Katakuri la rejoignit avant de l'entourer de ses bras puissants tandis que sa tête se posait contre sa poitrine. La journée avait été épuisante pour elle. Repensant à son premier combat contre, il avait remarqué une très nette amélioration dans ses coups, ses tentatives pour le griffer ou le mordre. Bref, elle avait évolué mais pas encore assez pour un jour le battre afin de récupérer son croc de loup. Pour autant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle serait une terrible combattante. Caressant ses cheveux, il finit par fermer les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeille réparateur. Demain était leur dernière journée avant de se lancer à la poursuite d'Ivy. Il espérait que tout ce passerait bien malheureusement, le pirate eut tort.

En effet, le lendemain, une fois dehors, il lui avait expliqué la « théorie » sur le fonctionnement du haki de l'observation. Le pirate avait bien vu que la jeune femme semblait sceptique face à ces explications. Pour mieux lui faire comprendre, Katakuri lui avait alors ordonné de l'attaquer pendant que lui ne bougerait pas d'un cil, bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Werewolf avait alors essayer de voir s'il allait tenir parole mais un regard noir l'en dissuada. Prenant une inspiration, elle l'avait alors attaquer. Sans presque bouger, le pirate évita très facilement tous les coups que sa femme lui envoya avant de bloquer son pied pour ensuite la faire reculer. Levant sa main pour lui dire que cela suffisait, il décroisa les bras pour dire :

\- Si tu reste suffisamment calme et concentré, tu pourras facilement éviter les attaques de tes adversaires.

\- J'y arrive très bien avec mon instinct ! Rétorqua la jeune femme vexé.

\- Ton instinct n'est pas aussi fiable que le haki de l'observation. Il peut te prévenir d'un danger mais jamais il ne pourras t'indiquer le nombre d'adversaires que tu devras affronter ni te permettre de voir un peu dans le futur comme moi. De plus, si tu n'es pas calme, ton instinct peut te faire défaut.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Aurais tu oublier notre premier combat dans le monde des miroirs ? A un moment tu as pu percevoir le traquenard de Flampe pour autant, tu n'a pas pu éviter mon attaque avec Mogura. Si tu avais utilisé le haki de l'observation, cela ne serais pas arriver. De plus, tu étais à moitié dans les vapes quand tu a su où se trouvait ma petite sœur.

\- Grrrr !

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Bon ok. Peut être bien mais je persiste à dire que mon instinct est plus avantageux que le haki de l'observation.

\- Ce que tu peux être vraiment têtue parfois. Mais bon, je n'ai pas envie de te changer pour ça et je sais comment je peux te démontrer du contraire.

Katakuri sortir de sa veste un bandana rouge qu'il était allé chercher dans les affaires de la jeune femme. S'approchant d'elle, il lui banda alors les yeux ce qui la surpris un peu avant qu'elle n'arrive à ce calmer. Faut dire qu'en même temps, via son nez, la jeune femme avait pu sentir son odeur viril de cristaux marin et de pin, odeur qui lui fit monter le rouge au joues. Une fois qu'il eut finit de faire le nœuds derrière, Katakuri s'éloigna avant de lever la main vers elle :

\- Arrives tu à voir combien j'ai de doigts ?

\- Pff ! Bien sur que non ! Deux ?

\- Perdu. Bon c'est parfait. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu devras éviter tout les coups que je vais te donner. Tu dois « ressentir » le fait que je vais te donner des coups.

\- Peuh ! Trop facile. Fanfaronna Werewolf. Aïe !

La jeune femme venait de se recevoir une pichenette derrière la tête de la part de Katakuri. Grognant, elle se retourna pour lui donner un coup mais elle frappa dans le vide. Reprenant contenance, Werewolf tourna sur elle même, se concentrant pour essayer d'anticiper le prochain coup du pirate. Elle pencha la tête, tendit l'oreille, huma l'air mais rien. On aurait dit un fantôme pour autant, elle ressentit un frisson. Un danger arrivait et...

\- Aïe ! Geignit la jeune femme en se frottant la tête.

\- Arrête d'essayer de ressentir avec ton instinct. J'ai vu que tu t'étais figé, tu as sentit le danger mais tu n'a pas pu savoir d'où cela provenait. Utilise le haki de l'observation pour ça.

\- Grrr !

Werewolf commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Katakuri le voyait bien, elle grognait, serrait et desserrais les poing, elle humais l'air pour le « flairer ». La jeune femme voulait mordre, griffer, sa sauvagerie prenait le dessus et ce n'était pas bon. Elle devait rester très calme et ne pas céder à son caractère sauvage mais c'était peine perdue. Pendant presque quatre heures, la jeune femme ce prit une raclée, elle tombait, donnait des coups dans le vide, bref, elle en avait marre. Se relevant après un dernier coup, Werewolf enleva le bandana d'un air rageur avant de toiser son époux qui semblait blasé et las. Il voyait qu'elle essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas se jeter sur lui afin de lui arracher la gorge. Serrant le morceau de tissu, elle éructa :

\- Il n'y a pas un autre moyen que celui là.

\- Non il n'y en pas d'autres. Je dois dire que je suis assez déçu par ta performance.

\- Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi ?

\- Tu ne reste pas calme. Dans la nature, je suppose que tu devais resté patiente pour capturer une proie.

\- Ce n'es pas la même chose ! Pour survivre, je devais être forte, agile, impitoyable. Être calme n'apportait rien. C'était la loi du fort, manger ou être manger. Attaquer le premier pour ne pas crever, seul les plus fort pouvait survivre. Quand aux faibles...ils finissaient par mourir !

\- Si tu ne peux pas rester calme, tu risque de te prendre des coups. Des fois, il ne faut pas y aller tête baisser tel un sauvage. Ta sauvagerie t'a aidé à Belarina parce que tu étais plus rapide, impitoyable et que tes ennemies avaient la trouille de toi parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient à trouver une sauvage. Mais contre une ennemie beaucoup plus puissant, tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes.

\- J'ai pourtant réussit à tenir beaucoup plus longtemps contre vous la première fois que l'on c'est vu. D'ailleurs, j'avais même réussit à vous blesser.

\- C'est vrai mais uniquement parce que j'avais perdu mon calme. Une fois que j'avais reprit mon calme, tu t'es retrouvé au tapis malgré ton endurance. N'oublie pas cela. Ah ! Je sens qu'il me faudra plus de temps pour te perfectionner sur le haki de l'observation et malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps. Nous partons demain pour capturer Ivy. Restons s'en là pour le moment. Je vais voir comment mes hommes s'en sortent pour les moissons. Pendant ce temps, essaie de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit et repose toi un peu.

La jeune femme le vit partir en direction des champs de blé pour superviser la récolte la laissant en plan. Baissant la tête, elle serra le morceau de tissu avant de lever les bras en l'air en grognant de frustration.

\- Bon puisque c'est comme ça !

Énervé, Werewolf fourra le morceau de tissu dans sa poche puis marcha en direction de la forêt où se trouvait Charizard. La louve pencha la tête sur le côté intriguer par le comportement de son amie. La jeune femme se planta alors devant l'animal pour lui dire :

\- J'ai besoins de ton aide. Suis moi.

Les deux amies s'enfoncèrent dans les bois jusqu'à une sorte de clairière assez grande. Examinant les lieux d'un regard circulaire, la jeune femme décida que c'était l'endroit parfait pour sa deuxième session d'entraînement et tant pis pour ce que dirait Katakuri. Se tournant alors vers Charizard, la jeune femme lui dit :

\- Bon attaque moi Charizard !

La louve regarda son amie d'un drôle d'air comme si elle était folle. Voyant la mine que Charizard faisait, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui expliquer avec ses mots en espérant que la louve comprendrait :

\- J'ai besoins de m'entraîner à esquiver des objets. Je veux que tu m'envoie des piques afin que je les évites. C'est important pour moi. Demain, nous devons traquer un adversaire assez coriace et je dois m'attendre à tout. Alors s'il te plaît fait le pour moi. Supplia Werewolf en joignant ses mains en prière.

En voyant la détermination de la jeune femme, Charizard souffla d'exaspération avant de faire ce que son amie lui demandait de faire. Faisant vibrer son corps, elle fit saillir de longue épines sur sa queue avant de les envoyez sur Werewolf. Celle-ci écarquilla un moment les yeux avant de les esquiver. Les projectiles rentrèrent aisément dans les troncs tout autour d'elles. Regardant les dégâts, la jeune femme fut impressionner avant de faire signe à Charizard de recommencer. La louve recommença pendant plus de deux heures ensuite Werewolf lui fit signe d'arrêter. Reprenant son souffle, elle toisa la louve avant de se redresser. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, elle en ressortit le bandana rouge pour le mettre ensuite devant ses yeux. Une fois que cela fut fait, la jeune femme put entendre la louve gémir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. Envoi moi juste une épine pour commencer.

Pour autant Charizard refusa en s'aplatissant bruyamment au sol. Soufflant d'exaspération, Werewolf jura avant de dire :

\- Je ne risque rien donc envoie moi cette foutue épine ! Tu verras j'arriverais à l'éviter !

Soufflant bruyamment, la louve envoya une épine mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Werewolf essaya de se concentrer pour esquiver l'épine seulement, n'y arrivant pas, elle esquiva à l'aveuglette à droite. Malheureusement, une vive douleur lui transperça l'épaule gauche et la jeune femme fut entraîner en arrière pour rentrer en contact avec quelque chose. Sous le choc, elle eut le souffle coupé. Retirant le bandana, la jeune femme vit qu'elle était « clouée » au tronc d'un arbre par une épine dans son épaule gauche. Elle vit aussi qu'elle était à plusieurs centimètre du sol.

\- Guh ! Super ! Marmonna Werewolf.

Malgré la douleur, elle leva les mains pour les poser sur l'épine et essayer de l'extraire. En vain ! L'épine était super bien enfoncer dans le tronc. La relâchant, elle souffla avant de voir Charizard en dessous d'elle l'air paniqué. D'une voix sur, la jeune femme ordonna :

\- Charizard...j'aurais...besoins d'aide...

La louve partit alors dart dart cherché de l'aide laissa la jeune femme seule. Celle-ci essaya de garder son calme avant de jurer en pendant à la réaction de Katakuri lorsqu'il la trouverait comme ça.

\- Là c'est sur, il va me tuer.

 _Dans les champs de blés..._

Supervisant la récolte, Katakuri repensa à ce qui c'était avec sa femme. Le général sucré se promit d'avoir une petite explication ce soir avec elle quand...Voyant ce qui allait se passer, il se retourna pour voir Charizard arrivé devant lui. La louve semblait paniquer qu'elle essaya d'attirer son attention pour que le pirate la suive. Ce qu'il fit sans la moindre hésitation. Une fois arrivé à l'endroit où se trouvait sa femme, Katakuri fut sidéré de la voir « clouée » à un arbre par une épine qu'il devina provenir de la louve. Levant la tête, Werewolf fit un geste en disant :

\- Je ne veux aucun...guh...commentaire.

\- Tu me devras des explications. Lui fit promettre le pirate.

Tendant la main droite, il retira l'épine sans difficulté avant de réceptionner la jeune femme qui tomba en avant. Grimaçant, elle posa sa main droite sur la plaie pour la comprimer tandis que Katakuri les ramenaient à la maison suivit de la louve qui semblait triste. Une fois dans leur chambre, il la déposa sur le lit pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi la soigné. Charizard quand à elle s'était couché non loin du lit, attendant patiemment. Le pirate en revenant vit la louve couché mais ne la renvoya pas. S'approchant de sa femme, il déchira son haut avant de mettre une compresse imbiber de désinfectant dessus pour ensuite commencer à lui enrouler l'épaule d'un bandage.

\- Si tu me disait comment tu t'es retrouver cloué à ce tronc par une épine de Charizard ?

-...

\- Werewolf !

\- Bon très bien. Souffla celle-ci. J'ai voulu essayer de travailler mon haki de l'observation.

\- Avec des épines ? Petite inconsciente.

\- Oh ! C'est bon, j'ai pas besoins de sermon de votre...Aïe !

\- Tu n'étais pas prête pour ce genre d'exercice. Cela aurait pu être pire. Je m'étonne qu'elle est accepter de t'aider comme ça. Dit Katakuri en regardant la louve qui baissa les yeux.

\- Inutile de lui en vouloir.

\- Oh ! Je ne lui en veux pas. C'est contre toi que je suis en colère. J'ai finit. Tu resteras au lit le temps que je finisse mon travail. Charizard gardera un œil sur toi.

La jeune femme le vit partir en trombe claquant la porte dans son sillage. Le bruit la fit sursauter tandis qu'elle soufflait pour ensuite se mettre à l'aise contre les oreillers. Évidemment, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais bon ! Werewolf voulait grandement s'améliorer pour son face à face avec Ivy. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Charizard qui s'était levée pour venir poser son museau près de la main de son amie. La voyant, la jeune femme leva la main pour lui grattouiller le sommet de la tête afin que celle-ci puisse se détendre. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, à sa manière à elle, la louve avait essayer de la prévenir. Lui dire que c'était trop dangereux et bien sur Werewolf n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, elle en vient à se demander :

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir réussir à maîtriser ce haki. Rhaaa ! Il m'aurais sans doute été bien utile mais bon...tant pis

Grattouillant une dernière fois la tête de Charizard, Werewolf laissa tomber sa main pour ensuite fermé les yeux. Quand la louve la vit dormir, elle sauta souplement sur le lit avant de s'allonger au bord pour « protéger » son amie en attendant le retour du pirate.

 _Dans les champs de blés..._

Katakuri était d'une humeur massacrante et tout le monde pouvait le ressentir. Ses hommes ainsi que les moissonneurs pouvaient voir une aura de colère émaner de lui. Faut dire qu'avec une femme comme la sienne il y avait de quoi. Pour autant, certaines ce disait que c'était une bonne chose pour lui d'avoir Werewolf comme épouse. Certains avaient déjà vu la jeune femme lors de certaines promenade avec lui. Bien qu'elle fut petite comparé au pirate, elle avait son caractère, un caractère bien trempé pour lui faire face. Mais bon, tous aimaient la jeune femme même si certaines avaient eu peur de la louve quand elle a l'avait ramener sur l'île. Pour autant, l'animal étai resté bien calme et ne sortait pratiquement jamais de la forêt. Bref, les habitants étaient maintenant habitués. Une fois le travail finit, Katakuri rentra pour aller voir sa femme. En chemin, il croisa Kisara qui était se dirigeais aussi vers sa chambre, sûrement pour le repas de son épouse. L'interceptant, il lui dit d'amener le repas dans la chambre et ce qui surpris la jeune servant fit lorsqu'il lui demanda avant de partir :

\- Une énorme cuise de poulet crût ?! Mais...

\- Nous avons une invité couverte d'épine à nourrir.

Kisara avait deviné qu'il devait s'agir de Charizard, la louve de Werewolf. S'inclinant, elle retourna alors en cuisine. Arrivant devant la porte de leur chambre, il l'ouvrit pour ensuite écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Sa femme dormait dans le lit, ce qui n'était pas surprenant en somme. Non, ce qui le surprit fut de voir la louve sur leur lit ! D'ailleurs celle-ci avait levé la tête pour voir qui était entrer avant de descendre du lit pour se mettre près du fauteuil comme un chien. Levant les yeux au ciel, il referma la porte doucement avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil près du lit pour surveillé sa femme. Voyant qu'elle dormait assez profondément, il croisa les jambes avant de sortir le croc. Comme toujours, il était fasciné par le porte-bonheur de sa femme. Maintenant il savait un peu de chose sur elle mais pas tout. Tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui sortir, c'était qu'une meute l'avait recueillit, que le croc appartenait à la femelle alpha qui hélas fut tuée quand des hommes l'eurent capturée, que la griffure sur son avant bras droit avait été faite par le mâle alpha. Bref, peut d'information mais bon c'était mieux que rien. Pour autant, il sentait qu'elle lui cachait encore des informations. Se penchant vers Charizard, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui toucher la tête, celle-ci ce laissant faire.

\- Ah ! Ce que j'aimerais que tu puisse me parler toi. Tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi elle a beaucoup d'affinité avec ceux de ton espèce.

\- Peut être parce que près de chez moi, ce trouvait une meute de loup géant. Répondit une voix.

\- Werewolf. Dit simplement Katakuri en levant la tête.

La jeune femme c'était réveillée au son de la voix de son époux qui parlait à Charizard. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire ça. Mais après tout, il voulait savoir donc, elle avait lâché l'information. Celui-ci d'ailleurs fronça les sourcils avant de de dire :

\- Comment savais tu qu'il y avait...

\- Lors d'un flash back. Cette meute était particulière puisqu'il s'agissait de la meute qui m'avait recueillit. En réalité, j'avais déjà vu le mâle et la femelle étant jeune. C'est une des raisons, je pense qu'elle m'ait sauvé quand j'ai perdu la mémoire.

\- Je vois cela semble logique en effet. Kisara arrive avec vos repas.

\- Nos repas ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Katakuri ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer la servante qui posa sur table le repas de sa maîtresse ainsi qu'une énorme cuisse de poulet crue. Allécher par l'odeur, Charizard se leva pour chiper la cuisse avant de s'installer plus loin pour la dévorer. Werewolf comprit alors ce qu'avait voulut dire le pirate. Lui amenant son repas au lit, la jeune femme l'engloutit d'un coup avant de soupirer de bien être. Quand à son époux, il se remit dans son fauteuil avant de croiser les bras pour ensuite dire :

\- Pourrais tu me parler un peu plus de cette Ivy ?

\- Que voulez vous savoir exactement ?

\- Sa force, ses faiblesses.

\- Sa force ? Ha ha ha ha ! Ce terme ne lui convient nullement. Faiblesse ? C'est une femme narcissique, imbue d'elle même qui ne supporte pas que l'on touche à son visage. Je peux vous dire que quand je l'ai mise K.O. je l'ai entendu vociférer vers moi. Elle disait : « mon visage ! Mon visage ! Comment as tu osé touché mon visaaaaaagggge ! » Déclara Werewolf en prenant une voix très aiguë. Je peux vous dire que ce jour là, l'envie de lui arracher la gorge me tenaillais grandement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

\- Avoir son sang dans ma bouche ? Beurk ! Et puis, elle a jeté une bombe qui a créer un épais nuage de fumée qui lui a permit de s'éclipser. De plus pour ce genre de personne, l'humiliation vaut plus que la mort.

\- Je veux bien te croire.

\- D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est pas une bonne idée que Cracker viennent avec nous demain.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Douterais tu des capacités de mon frère ?

\- J'ai peur qu'il succombe à son charme de vipère. On dirait qu'il aime les femme fatales. Et Ivy est d'une grande beauté. Pas étonnent que tout le monde tombe à ses pieds. D'ailleurs je pense aussi que vous devriez resté sur l'île.

\- Je te demande pardon là ?! Tu voudrais que je reste ici ? S'étonna Katakuri.

\- Vous êtes tout à fait son type. Lâcha Werewolf.

Le pirate allait répliquer quand il sentit une pointe de colère dans la phrase qu'elle venait de dire. Serait elle jalouse ? Bizarrement cela lui fit chaud au cœur et ne pouvant ce retenir, il se mit à glousser avant de rire franchement. Le voyant rire, Werewolf sentit une pointe d'irritation l'envahir avant qu'elle ne lâche :

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Ha ha ha ! Rien sinon que le fait que ma femme est entrain de piquer une crise de jalousie.

\- Pas...pas du tout ! S'offusqua Werewolf en devenant rouge comme une tomate.

\- Alors pourquoi deviens tu rouge comme un tomate ? Avoue le, j'ai une place plus importante dans ton cœur et tu ne voudrais pas me perdre au profit d'une autre femme. D'ailleurs cela n'arrivera pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Jamais, je n'échangerais mon petit loup contre une fleur vénéneuse.

\- Ha ha ha ! Très drôle ! Railla Werewolf en fusillant le pirate d'un regard noir. Si vous teniez une grande place dans mon cœur comme vous le dites, cela ferait belle lurette que vous auriez baissé votre satané écharpe pour me montrer ce que vous cachez. Môsieur le super pirate dont ma prime est de 1 milliard de Berry's !

\- Ah lala ! Soupira le pirate. Toujours la même rengaine. Dors maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

\- Nous partons tôt demain pour nous rendre sur l'île où se trouve Ivy. De plus avec cette blessure...

\- Ne terminez pas cette phrase ! Coupa Werewolf. Sachez qu'une fois, je me suis prit la main dans un piège. Certes la blessure n'était pas aussi impressionnante que celle que j'ai à l'épaule mais je quand même réussit à chasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle guérisse.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as du souffrir le martyre durant tout ce temps.

\- Léchage de la part de ma « mère » adoptive suivit d'un cataplasme de plante médicinale. Il n'y a rien de mieux.

\- Je vois. En tout cas, dodo.

\- Oui « maman ». Railla la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

S'approchant d'elle, il l'aida à se mettre sous la couverture tout en marmonnant :

\- La prochaine fois, je ne les laisses pas seules toutes les deux. Hum ? Suffit maintenant !

Ayant vu ce qui allait venir, il saisit la main de la jeune femme en plein vol alors qu'elle allait lui mettre une claque derrière la tête. Seulement, Werewolf n'était pas la seule à avoir l'ouïe fine. Alors qu'il lui lançait un regard noir, il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit pleins d'épines lui piquer le postérieur. Se retournant, il vit la louve le fusiller du regard. Quand à la jeune femme, elle explosa de rire à cause du comique de la situation.

\- Bouah ha ha ha ! C'est qu'on appelle le karma ! Ha ha ha ha !

\- J'avais oublié qu'elle pouvait tout entendre.

\- Ne jamais marmonner en présence d'une louve. Surtout d'une louve porc-épique. Ha ha ha ha !

Néanmoins, Werewolf s'arrête de rire pour ensuite fermer les yeux pour faire venir le sommeille. Katakuri la regarda dormir avant de la rejoindre. Entre temps, il avait lancer un regard noir à la louve qui fut nullement impressionner par le regard qu'il lui lançait. Une fois le couple endormis, celle-ci se mit au pied du lit comme un chien qui protégeait ses maîtres avant de sombrer elle aussi dans le sommeille.

 _Au matin..._

Le couple se préparait à embarquer sur le navire de Smoothie où Cracker et elle les attendaient. Ce dernier avait revêtu son armure de biscuit. Quand il vit sa belle sœur avec un bandage sur son épaule gauche que laissait entrevoir son débardeur gris, le troisième général sucré demanda :

\- Que t-est il arrivée ? Une autre attaque ?

\- J'ai foiré un exercice.

\- ?

\- Laisse tomber mon frère. Ordonna Katakuri.

Smoothie remarqua alors son grand frère qui fusillai la louve qui battait de la queue pour le jauger. Discrètement, Werewolf lui fit signe de se pencher pour lui murmurer :

\- Petits dispute hier soit. Charizard lui a donner un coup de queue, épine sortie.

\- Je vois.

Smoothie essaya de ne pas rire mais ce fut peine perdue avec le regard de Werewolf. Celle-ci ne put oublier ce moment rare et drôle. Au bout d'un moment, les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire sous le regard inquisiteur de Cracker et le regard noir de Katakuri qui en voulait à sa femme d'avoir craché le morceau. Celui-ci d'ailleurs leva l'index pour prévenir son frère :

\- Je te déconseille de chercher à savoir. Dans le cas contraire...

\- C'est bon j'ai comprit grand-frère.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Pour cette mission, Katakuri avait pratiquement obligé Werewolf a se munir d'arme. Ce par quoi elle avait répliqué :

\- Ah oui ? Et lesquelles ?

Il lui avait donc fournit deux pistolets et des couteaux. Elle les avait testé mais sans grand enthousiasme avant de les dissimuler un peu partout dans sa tenu. Faut dire qu'elle préférait avoir ses propres armes personnelles. Ce qui était compréhensible. La jeune femme avait préféré cacher un maximum de sa peau contre Ivy sans pour autant crevé de chaud. C'est pourquoi, elle avait optez pour un débardeur gris et un pantalon kaki léger. Sur son poignet gauche se trouvait le bandana rouge et sur sa tête, un bandana noir et ses mains étaient recouvert de gants. Bref sa tenue était passible pour combattre Ivy contrairement à son époux. Celui avait le haut du corps à découvert et elle n'aimait pas cela. Lorsqu'elle lui en avait fait part, il avait rétorqué :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien.

Du Katakuri tout craché ! Pour autant, elle avait mise en garde Smoothie qui étant une sang-mêlée des longues jambes gardaient les siennes à découvert.

\- Fait attention qu'elle ne te touche pas les jambe Smoothie.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Elle est trop petite pour pouvoir m'atteindre.

\- Peut être mais fait attention. Ensuite, n'utilise pas ton fruit du démon, on ne sait jamais.

\- Aucun risque. Je ne voudrais pas boire une boisson fait à partir d'elle !

Cela avait fait rire la jeune femme. Du Smoothie tout craché. Mais plus sérieusement, elle était inquiète. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa première pensée fut que le dieu de la morte serait là avec Ivy sur cette île. Si c'était le cas alors...Werewolf ne préféra pas y penser. Se concentrant, elle attendit la fin du voyage. Trois ans, trois années où elle n'avait pu oublier cette garce qui avait fait capoté une mission et fait rajeunit leur bosse. Quel calvaire ! Caleb, malgré l'apparence d'un garçon de sept, avait gardé l'intellect de son âge actuel. Il en avait fait baver à tout le monde. Faut dire aussi que la situation était comique et que beaucoup en avait profité notamment Konnie et Jinx. Werewolf se souvenait du couple qui prenait plein de photos de leur chef. Le pire fut quand Ciara était arrivée avec des vêtements de bambin. Caleb avait alors hurlé :

\- Hors de question que je mette ça !

Bien entendu, Ciara les lui avait mit. Et le fameux couple l'avait mitraillé malgré ses injonctions et ses cris. Par contre que du bonheur quand il eut retrouver sa taille normale. Enfin...Caleb c'était tout de même bien venger. Et tout le monde n'y avait pas échapper y comprit Werewolf. Contrairement aux autres, elle avait juste ri et dit qu'il était mignon quand il était bambin. Grosse erreur ! D'ailleurs ce souvenir lui penser que...

\- Comment est Katakuri quand il était enfant ?

\- Tu parles de mon grand-frère Werewolf ? Intervint Smoothie.

\- Gloups ! J'ai dit ça à voix haute n'es ce pas ?

\- En effet ! Confirma la commande sucrée.

Gênée, Werewolf baissa le regard, les joues rouges de hontes. Elle pria pour que l'intéresse n'ait rien entendu. Fort heureusement pour elle, il n'avait rient entendu et ce fut idem pour Cracker. Faut dire que les deux frères étaient entrain de discuter. De quoi, la jeune femme ne voulait pas savoir. En fait, vu que seule Smoothie avait entendu, elle pourrait peut être lui soutirer des informations.

\- Vu que tu m'a entendu. Tu ne pourrais pas m'en dire un peu plus ?

\- Tu cherches donc à me soutirer des informations sur mon grand-frère ?

\- Je plaide coupable. Non mais plus sérieusement, jamais il ne parle de lui ou de son enfance. Ni même la raison de ce pourquoi il porte cette énorme écharpe. On dirait qu'il a peur que je m'enfuie à toute jambes si je savais la vérité.

\- Elle n'es pas loin du compte. Pensa Smoothie. En fait depuis que je suis toute petite, je l'ai connue portant cette écharpe. Déjà enfant, c'était une vraie terreur.

\- Hum. Et es ce que tu connais l'événement qui à fait que Brûlée à cette cicatrice sur son visage ?

\- Non.

Le son de la voix de la général sucrée interloqua la jeune femme. Werewolf sut alors que Smoothie était au courant du secret de son mari. Braquant son regard de loup vers elle, la jeune femme dit simplement :

\- Tu connais son secret.

-...

\- Je suppose qu'entre « généraux sucrés », il n'y a aucune place pour les non dit. Ce que je peux comprendre. De toute façon, ce n'est pas bien grave si tu ne me dit rien. Je finirais bien par tout découvrir à un moment ou un autre.

\- Tout ce que je te demande alors c'est de ne pas être trop dur avec mon grand frère.

\- Comment ça trop dur ? Je te rappelle que j'ai des yeux de loup. Ce qu'il cache ne doit pas être pire que...Putain !

Werewolf se retourna à temps pour voir un boulet de canon arriver droit sur eux pour exploser faisant bouger le navire. Suite à cette secousse tout le monde s'accrocha tant bien que mal. Sautant sur la rambarde, la jeune femme plissa les yeux pour ensuite voir un, non deux navires qu'elle devina sans mal. Grognant, elle vociféra :

\- La Marine !

\- Qu'es ce qu'ils peuvent bien foute ici ? Demanda Cracker.

\- On s'en fout ! Lança Smoothie. On se débarrasse d'eux.

\- Je m'en occupe !

\- Werewolf ! Intervint Katakuri.

Faisant fit de son mari, la jeune femme sauta pour rejoindre Charizard. Montant prudemment sur son dos, la louve secoua la tête avant de s'élancer pour prendre appuie sur la rambarde avant de s'élancer pour ensuite planer jusqu'au navire de guerre. Ébahit, Smoothie et Cracker restèrent sans voix devant ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ce fut Cracker qui brisa le silence :

\- Depuis quand ça vole un loup ?!

\- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises avec ma femme. Répliqua Katakuri en soufflant d'un air las devant l'attitude de sa femme.

Les trois généraux sucrés attendirent alors le retour de la jeune femme qui revint sur Charizard quelques minutes plus tard. La louve dérapa sur le pont avant de se stabiliser laissant son amie descendre. Celle-ci d'ailleurs était couverte de sang mais ce n'était pas le sien. Fort heureusement sinon Katakuri aurait piqué une crise ! Au loin les deux navires de guerres étaient entrain de couler à pic. S'essuyant le visage, Werewolf pouvait sentir une mauvaise aura. Relevant la tête, elle vit son époux la fusiller du regard, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tandis que ses doigts pianotaient sur sa peau. Levant les mains, elle dit juste :

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Pfff ! Jamais content ! Rouspéta la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. On risque de trouver d'autres navires sur l'île.

\- Tu en es sur ? Demanda Smoothie.

\- Affirmatif. J'ai reçu l'information d'un marin avant que je ne le zigouille. Apparemment, ils ont reçu une information concernant Ivy. Cela viendrait d'une source anonyme.

\- Tu penses qu'il s'agit de Shadow ? Intervint Cracker.

\- Non. Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt de notre « ami », le dieu de la mort.

\- Pourquoi vendrait il une alliée ? S'interrogea Smoothie.

\- Il ne considère personne comme un allié. Seul le fric compte pour lui. Et puis...Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça. Avoua Werewolf. Pour moi, du moment que ma prime augmente.

\- Hum. Restons tout de même sur nos gardes. Conseilla Katakuri.

Et en effet lorsque le petit groupe accosta sur l'île, ils durent affronter la Marine. Fort heureusement, Werewolf s'en donna à cœur joie suivit de Charizard. Les trois généraux sucrés n'eurent même pas à levé le petit doigt. Pour autant, quelque fois, Katakuri donna un petit coup de pouce à la jeune femme. Ce qui lui valut bien sur des œillades assassins dont il ne tint absolument pas compte. Au final, le groupe arriva devant un immense bâtiment avec une enseigne assez équivoque.

\- C'est là qu'elle se cache ? Demanda innocemment Cracker.

\- Je te déconseille de jouer à ça Cracker ! Sermonna Werewolf. On a pas le temps pour ta libido !

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Suffit vous deux ! Intervint Katakuri. Entrons !

Les deux concernés se jetèrent des regards noir avant de suivre Smoothie et Katakuri. Une fois la porte franchie, une femme en tenu légère vint à leur rencontre avec un sourire aguicheur, les mains derrière son dos.

\- Bonjour. Je peux...

\- Charizard ! Coupa Werewolf.

La louve lança plusieurs épines qui clouèrent la jeune femme à un mur lui faisant lâcher les armes qu'elle cachait dans derrière son dos. Charizard avait lancé ses épines de tel sorte quelles se plantes dans les épaules, les jambes afin que la victime ne puisse pas s'échapper. D'ailleurs la jeune femme poussa un cri suite à la douleur. Se plantant devant elle, Werewolf dégaina son couteau pour le mettre sous sa gorge dans une menace explicite.

\- Où est Ivy ?

\- Guh ! Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Petite garce ! De toute façon, je n'aurais pas craché le morceau. Laissez moi vous dire une chose, vous ne sortirez pas vivant de cet endroit. Ici seul le plaisirs compte ainsi que la douleur. On ne laisse pas ressortir vivant les intrus.

\- Pourquoi j'étais sur que tu allais me dire ça. Soupira la jeune femme d'un air las. Ce qui est bien c'est que de toute manière, tu aurais finis par mourir. Seule Ivy nous intéresse !

D'un geste rapide, elle trancha la gorge de la jeune femme la laissant se vider de son sang tandis qu'elle restait clouer au mur. Essuyant la lame sur le peu de vêtement que le cadavre portait, elle rangea vivement sa lame avant de se tourner vers le groupe qui restait impassible. Regardant Cracker, Werewolf lança :

\- Toujours envie d'étancher ta libido ?

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Très drôle ! Lança le concerné.

\- Allons s'y. Intervint Katakuri.

Le groupe s'avança vers le fond de la salle. Ils virent d'autres jeunes femmes leur barrer la route mais au final, ils ne laissèrent que des cadavres. Malgré le fait que chaque chambres furent fouillées, ainsi que tous les étages, aucun trace d'Ivy. Folle de rage, Werewolf arracha la gorge d'une fille avant de cracher le morceau de peau par terre tout en grognant de frustration. Voyant sa frustration, Katakuri s'avança vers elle pour poser sa main gauche sur son épaule pour la calmer. Tressautant au début, elle se calma un peu. Au bout d'un moment, elle dit :

\- Merci.

\- Tu te s'en mieux ?

\- J'irais mieux quand nous aurons trouver Ivy.

\- Smoothie et Cracker reviennent. Alors ?

\- Rien non plus ici. On a fouillé par tout pourtant. Déclara Smoothie.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle aurait quitté l'île ? S'interrogea Crakcer.

\- Non ! Elle est ici. Je le sens. Répondit Werewolf d'une voix froide.

\- Alors où peut elle être ? Vous croyez qu'il y aurait des passages secrets ? Suggéra Cracker.

\- C'est possible. Songea Werewolf. On essaie tous les murs.

Chacun tapota les murs avant que la jeune femme ne sente une odeur de parfum qu'elle reconnut fort bien. Et pour cause, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait senti, elle avait éternué. Un mélange de bouquet florale très fort. Éternuant, la jeune femme passa la main sur son nez avant de toucher le mur quand un CLICK se fit entendre. Puis un mur s'ouvrit devant dévoilant un passage secret. Souriant, elle appela les autres. Suivit de Charizard, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret. Ils marchèrent silencieusement quand au loin, ils virent de la lumière et entendirent une conversation entre deux femmes.

\- (fumée que l'on expire). Tu ne m'avais pas dit que la Marine allait se pointer ici Ivy !

\- Parce que tu crois que je le savais ?! S'indigna Ivy. A tous les coups c'est cet abruti qui les as prévenus.

\- Quelle idée aussi de se mettre avec lui. Franchement, malgré ses talents, jamais je ne me serais associés à lui.

\- Peuh ! Si la cible avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je peux te garantir qu'il ne m'aurait pas tourner le dos, Widow. Cette sale petite garce ! Tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute. J'aurais du la tuer il y a de cela trois ans. Rhaaa ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce fichue contra !

\- Pour la bonne raison que moi aussi j'aurais accepté si une fille comme elle m'avait fait la même chose qu'à toi. Sauf que contrairement à toi, je ne me serais pas enfui. Du moins, j'aurais fait en sorte de partir avec sa tête ! Ricana Widow.

\- J'en viens à penser que Werewolf n'est pas humaine Widow.

\- Là tu commences à dérailler ma pauvre.

\- Oh non ! Crois moi. Dès la première fois que je l'ai vu, elle dégageait quelque chose. Déjà que ses yeux sont hors normes mais...je jour là, j'ai cru me retrouver face à face avec un animal. Un loup dans le corps d'une jeune femme. C'était flippant. J'aurais du faire le rapprochement avec le massacre survenu à Belarina quand nos routes se sont croisés.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être responsable du massacre de Belarina. Après tout, 100 hommes plus leur bêtes...je continue à penser qu'elle avait plusieurs complices. Aucune personne ne pourrais faire cela à elle seule.

\- Et pourtant je l'ai fait ! Tonna une voix.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour voir Werewolf se tenir devant elles, du sang sécher sur ses vêtements, le regard sérieux. Durant tout leur échange, la jeune femme c'était retenu de ne pas révéler sa présence. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, elle en avait eu marre et malgré les protestations silencieuses des trois généraux sucrés, elle c'était avancée, révélant ainsi sa présence aux deux femmes qui restèrent scotchés de surprise. Werewolf se mit à regarder Ivy. La garce n'avait pas changé en trois ans. Elle se demandait combien de personnes avaient du être « siphonné » pour que sa beauté soit parfaite. Ivy adorait la couleur verte, quel que soit les tons et notamment sur des robes un peu... la jeune pirate n'avait pas de mot pour les décrire sauf le mot « vulgaire » qui revenait sans cesse. Là, elle portait une robe verte foncé, dos nu qui s'arrêtait quelques centimètre en dessous de son entrejambe. Sur ses bras, des mitaines en dentelles de la même couleur que la robe avec de la tulle qui partait des poignées avant de rejoindre un collier de dentelle sur son cou mince où se mêlait des rubis et des émeraude. Comme chaussures, Ivy portait de cuissarde à talons aiguilles. Sa chevelure qui était rouge comme les rubis, se déployait sur ses épaules telle une immense cascade. Sa peau d'albâtre aurait fait miroiter plus d'une mais pour la jeune femme, elle était comme une plante carnivore. Belle mais mortelle.

Quand à l'autre femme, sa chevelure était noir comme la nuit, de même que sa robe courte avec ses nombreux filament d'argent semblable à une toile d'araignée. Comme Ivy, elle portait des cuissarde à talon aiguille aussi noir que sa robe. En voyant Werewolf couverte de sang, celle-ci pâlit tout en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur devant la réalité :

\- Non...C'est impossible ! Tu...n'as pas pu vaincre mes filles !

\- Ben si.

\- Sale petite morveuse ! Je vais t'apprendre la discipline moi ! Tu vas payer !

La femme du nom de Widow, porta sa main gauche à sa taille pour dérouler un fouet qui était accrocher. Le faisant claquer, elle fit en sorte de faire peur à Werewolf qui ne leva que juste un cil avant de s'écarter quand celui-ci claqua dans sa direction. Puis lorsqu'elle voulut recommencer, Charizard arriva pour refermé sa mâchoire dessus avant de l'arracher des mains de Widow qui poussa un cri frustré. Celle-ci d'ailleurs cria sur Ivy :

\- Tu ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait un loup avec elle. !

\- Parce que tu crois que je le savais ?! Elle n'avait pas ce genre de... « monstre » quand on c'est vu la dernière fois !

\- Charizard et moi, nous nous sommes rencontré il y a peu de temps. Je dois dire que le courant est bien passé entre nous.

\- Peuh ! Entre animal, le courant ne peut que passer ! Cracha Ivy avec dégoût.

\- Ouh ! Tu ne devrais pas dire cela devant moi Ivy. Prévint Werewolf.

\- Et pourquoi donc « gamine » ?

\- Mon époux, ainsi que son frère et sa sœur ne vont pas apprécier du tout.

\- Tu es seule morveuse. Rétorqua Widow.

\- Non ! Elle n'est pas seule ! Tonna Smoothie.

Puis les trois généraux sucrés apparurent glaçant d'effroi les deux femmes qui reculèrent devant leur air menaçant. Werewolf quand à elle jubilait sur place devant leur mines déconfit. Elle aurait aimé prendre une photo pour la garder en souvenir. Mais trêve de bavardage, il y avait plus sérieux maintenant. D'une voix forte, elle ordonna à Ivy :

\- Qui t'a engagé pour m'éliminer ? Je devine que ceux qui t'ont contacté travail avec Shadow. Alors dit moi qui ? A moins que tu ne veuille souffrir !

\- Pff ! Si tu crois que je vais facilement cracher le morceau, tu rêves ! N'oublie pas que j'ai le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon. Un pouvoir mortel petite gourde !

\- Je ne l'ai pas oublier. Ne t'en fait pas Ivy ! Mais ne sous-estime pas ma belle-famille.

\- Belle-famille qui je te le rappelle, à fait de toi une orpheline. Quel dommage d'ailleurs ! Caleb et les autres doivent se retourner dans leur tombe à l'heure qu'il est. Faut dire que maintenant, tu es une pirate et la belle-fille de Big Mom. En gros pour toi, cela ne change pas, tu es et tu seras toujours un outils quelque soit la personne qui te recueille ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Werewolf eut beaucoup de mal à se contenir devant les propos proféré par cette vipère. Elle avait tout faux sur toute la ligne. Big Mom n'était pas la meilleur des belle-mère mais elle semblait mieux la respecté maintenant que l'impératrice la croyait pour Belarina. Quand à son époux, elle savait qu'il l'aimait malgré son secret. Et Werewolf l'aimait aussi en retour. Mais au fond d'elle même, la jeune femme avait quand même peur d'être rejeté. Au fil des ans, une carapace c'était mise en place pour ne pas qu'elle montre son côté sentimentale. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle côtoyait le pirate, la carapace se fendait et bientôt, il pourrais voir que Werewolf était quelqu'un qui voulait être aimé malgré ses yeux pour le moins surprenant. Mettant de côté ce genre de pensées, la jeune femme envoya un regard noir à Ivy qui souriait de manière malsaine.

\- Sache que tu ne rira pas longtemps Ivy. On te fera cracher le morceau, crois moi !

\- Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'ils vous faudra m'attraper d'abord. Hors si vous me toucher, je prendrais tous votre espérance de vie jusqu'à ce que ne soyez plus rien !

\- Tu oublie un détail par contre ! La contredit Smoothie.

\- Ah oui ? Et lequel ?

\- La Marine est à ta recherche. Dit Katakuri.

Pendant un moment, la jeune femme vit la « charmante » Ivy faire une grimace de dégoût. Apparemment, elle était au courant de la traîtrise de son « acolyte ». Cela fit sourire Werewolf qui dit de manière hautaine :

\- On dirait que tu es déjà au courant. Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu faisait confiance au dieu de la mort ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout ce qui l'intéresse est le sang et l'argent. Tu n'es rien pour lui. Même si tu étais parvenu à me tuer, il t'aurais certainement doubler à un moment ou à un autre. Ce type n'est pas fiable, tout le monde dans le milieu le savait.

\- Tch ! Peu importe. Une fois que j'en aurais finit avec vous, j'aurais droit à une petite explication avec lui avant...(sourire sadique) de lui prendre sa vie !

\- Tu es complètement folle Ivy de dire çà ! Intervint Widow. Il pourrait être là à nous entendre. Pire, il pourrait...

\- Il n'interviendra pas. Coupa Werewolf.

\- Qu'es ce que tu en sais morveuse ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais...commença Ivy.

Puis, elle poussa Widow en avant pour ensuite se retourner pour ouvrir un passage pour s'y engouffrer. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle lança :

\- Mais j'ai un bateau à prendre. Tchao !

\- Traîtresse ! Hurla Widow.

D'un coup de griffe, Werewolf trancha la gorge de Widow avant de se précipité vers l'endroit où était sortit Ivy. Tapant férocement contre le mur, elle tenta de trouver l'ouverture avant d'abandonner. Hurlant à plein poumons, elle se retourna pour dire :

\- Faut la chopper !

\- Retournons par où l'on est arrivé. Suggéra Cracker.

Hochant la tête, Werewolf se mit à courir suivit de Charizard et des autres commandants sucrés. Malheureusement, une mauvaise surprise les attendaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Un peloton de la Marine avait braquer leur armes contre eux. Ne pouvant pas laisser s'échapper Ivy, Werewolf dit :

\- Charizard !

La louve comprit le message et envoya des piques sur les soldats qui tombèrent comme des mouches transpercer de par en part. Dès qu'ils furent tous tomber, elle monta sur le dos de la louve qui se mit à courir alors que résonnait derrière elles la voix de Katakuri :

\- Werewolf ! Attend ! Tch ! Quelle tête de mule !

\- Laisse là donc mon frère. Annonça Cracker.

\- Elle est aveuglé par sa sauvagerie, elle risque de faire un faux pas.

\- Tu t'inquiète trop pour elle mon frère. Dit Smoothie.

\- Non justement. Sa blessure à l'épaule, c'est Charizard qui le lui a infliger.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Ne comprit pas Cracker.

\- Durant les trois jours, je l'ai entraîner à maîtriser les trois hakis. Elle arrive à maîtriser son haki des roi et celui de l'armement mais pour ce qui concerne celui de l'observation...Werewolf n'y arrive pas.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? S'interrogea Smoothie dubitative. Après tout, si elle arrive à maîtriser les deux autres pourquoi elle n'arrive pas avec le dernier.

\- Werewolf sollicite trop son instinct et elle n'arrive pas à rester calme. De plus, elle à tendance à foncer tête baisser. Ce qui est dû au fait que dans la Nature, le moindre faux pas et c'était la mort. Sauf que contre une adversaire contre Ivy, je ne sais pas si elle pourra ne pas perdre la boule. Cette femme est une vraie vipère après tout.

\- Je commence à comprendre. Elle a voulu éviter une épine de Charizard et elle n'a pas réussit. Comprit Cracker.

\- En effet mon frère. Je l'ai retrouvé cloué à un arbre quand la louve est venu me chercher paniquer.

\- Va la chercher. Intima Smoothie. Cracker et moi, nous allons nous occupé de la Marine.

\- Quoi ? ! Mais...

\- Ne discute pas Cracker ! Coupa Smoothie avec un regard noir à son petit frère.

\- Très bien. Rejoignez nous dès que vous le pouvez.

Puis Katakuri se mit à courir dans la direction qu'avait prise sa femme. La piste fut facile à suivre puisqu'il trouva les cadavres de plusieurs hommes de la Marine. Certains avaient été tués par des épines en travers du corps, d'autres avait eu la gorge tranchée ou arraché avec des dents. Ou alors, elle leur avait tiré dessus ou planter un couteau. Bref durant tout le temps qu'il courut, Katakuri retrouva pratiquement tous les couteaux qu'il lui avait donner ainsi que les pistolets. Poussant un soupir las, il dit :

\- Elle es complètement en mode sauvage. Ce n'est pas bon du tout.

Pendant encore plusieurs minutes, le pirate continua de courir avant de s'arrêter quand il entendit des voix qu'il reconnut très bien. S'approchant doucement, il se cala derrière un arbre pour voir Charizard qui se tenait un peu en retrait, ses épines sortis alors que Werewolf se tenait devant Ivy en serrant les poings, grognant comme un animal alors qu' Ivy se tenait droite. La femme avait un sourire méprisant sur le visage et en la voyant ainsi Katakuri n'eut qu'une certitude. Ce n'était pas sa femme qui menait le combat bien au contraire c'était Ivy.

\- Cette femme est très redoutable.

 _Quelques minutes auparavant..._

Alors qu'elle courait, Werewolf lui ordonna de traquer Ivy. La louve trouva sans mal la trace de la femme qu'elle se mit à suivre. Pour autant, le chemin fut semer d'embûche. En effet, les deux amies trouvèrent sur leur route des hommes de la Marine. Ne voulant pas perdre une seule seconde, la jeune femme dégaina ses armes et hurla :

\- DEGAGEZ DE MON CHEMIN VERMINE !

Elle en cribla de balle, arracha et trancha des gorges alors que Charizard lançait des épines. Werewolf était en mode chasse et sa proie se tenait tout près. A un moment la louve sortit des buissons pour planer et en dessous se trouvait Ivy qui courrait. Voyant l'ombre, celle-ci s'arrêta tandis que Werewolf sauta du dos de la louve en criant :

\- IVY !

\- Werewolf !

La femme évita alors son ennemie qui frappa le sol avec une telle intensité qu'un cratère se forma. Ayant activer son haki de l'armement, elle aurait voulut écrabouiller Ivy sans pour atuant la tuer mais celle-ci avait réussit à l'éviter. Poussant un grognement de frustration avant de la toiser, Werewolf s'élança vers elle avec le dernier couteau qu'elle gardait sur elle. Seulement malgré ses talons aiguilles, Ivy l'esquiva tentent de toucher l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ayant perçut le danger se retourna telle une contorsionniste pour claquer des mâchoires sur les doigts qui tentait de la toucher. Les deux femmes se tournèrent autour essayant de toucher l'autre. De temps en temps Charizard envoya des épines qu 'Ivy esquiva telle une danseuse. Le combat fut mener par Werewolf sauf qu' Ivy avait une arme secrète qui allait déstabilisé la jeune femme.

\- Dit moi un peu Werewolf. J'ai remarqué le gars balèze. Celui avec la veste en cuir et le tatouage sur le torse. Je dois dire qu'il n'est pas mal.

\- Tu veux parler de mon mari. Sache qu'il est à moi !

\- Ton mari ? Ha ha ha ha ! Franchement, quel gâchis. Soupira théâtralement Ivy.

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là sale vipère ?

\- Et bien, je trouve cela dommage qu'une homme de sa stature soit avec une fille comme toi. Après tout, tu n'a pas connue d'homme dans ta vie petite sauvage !

\- Tais toi.

\- Oh ! Aurais je toucher un point sensible. Excuse moi.

\- Tais toi, tais toi...

\- Je me demande comment cela doit se passer entre vous deux. Ce que j'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir cela.

\- Ferme là...

Pendant ce temps aucunes des deux n'avaient senti la présence de Katakuri qui observait la scène et écoutait chaque bribe de la conversation entre les deux femmes. La femme avait un sourire méprisant sur le visage et en la voyant ainsi Katakuri n'eut qu'une certitude. Ce n'était pas sa femme qui menait le combat bien au contraire c'était Ivy.

\- Cette femme est très redoutable.

Il devait admettre qu'au niveau combat, elle était nulle alors que Werewolf était bien meilleur qu'elle dans se domaine. Par contre, au niveau combat psychologique, c'était la championne. Il voyait bien que son épouse était entrain de tomber droit dans son piège. Cela se voyait par sa respiration saccadée, ses doigts se repliant et se dépliant, ses grognements possessifs. Bref, elle était entrain de faire une crise de jalousie. Il n'aurai pas pu l'en blâmer. De plus, il savait que malgré ses apparences de rebelle, Werewolf était fragile au niveau émotionnelle. Elle avait peur qu'il l'abandonne, qu'il se lasse d'elle ou pire encore. Bien entendu cela n'arriverait pas alors qu'il le lui avait répété mainte et mainte fois. En tout cas une chose était sur, Ivy marquait des points.

\- Je rêve ou tu vas pleurer ? Toi la grande Werewolf, celle qui en une seule nuit à massacré plus de 100 hommes ainsi que leur animaux ! Récita Ivy.

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Werewolf se jeta alors sur Ivy qui fit un pas de coté avant de donner un coup de cuissarde dans le dos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci fit des roulades avant de se réussir à se remettre sur pied pour grogner sur son ennemie qui semblait s'amuser d'elle à ses dépens.

\- Tu sais, lors de notre rencontre, il y a trois ans, tu as eu de la chance de m'avoir mit dans les vapes. Personnes avant toi n'avait réussit. Du moins sans perdre la vie ! Ha ha ha ha ! Ah ! Faut dire qu'à cette époque je t'ai sous-estimé. Mais cela n'arrivera plus ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? La différence entre toi et moi c'est que toi, tu es forte à bien des égaux, je le reconnais. Mais moi je suis belle et je sais me servir de ma beauté pour attirer mes proies malgré qu'au niveau force je sois quasiment nulle. Seulement...je sais comment blesser mes ennemies rien qu'avec des mots. C'est ce que l'on appelle de la psychologie. Je sais ce qui te blesse le plus. Je ne le savais pas lors de notre première rencontre. Sauf que là, tu m'a tout servit sur une plateau d'argent. Te voir avec ton mari mas permit de te mettre à jour. Il n'y a qu'a vous voir pour comprendre. Tu crois qu'il t'aime ? Il t'a juste prise pour épouse parce que sa mère le lui à ordonner. Pour lui tu n'es rien. Je suis sur qu'au lit, il prend juste son pied sans penser une seconde à toi. N'es ce pas ce que c'est risible ! Ha ha ha ha !

\- Je t'ai dit de la FERMER !

De nouveau Werwolf se lança vers Ivy qui n'attendait que cela. Elle savait comment faire mal à la jeune femme et elle y était parvenu. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'a prendre toute son énergie et de la faire disparaître. Aveugler par sa rage, la jeune femme ne vit pas le piège se refermer sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de voir Ivy à terre la suppliant de l'épargner. Cependant sa raison lui revint quand elle entendit son nom être prononcé par une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait si bien.

\- Werewolf !

\- Katakuri...Gyaa !

La jeune femme fut poussé en arrière si bien que son dos cogna contre un rocher qui la fit perdre connaissance. Ayant fut ce qui allait arriver, Katakuri c'était précipité pour pousser son épouse loin d'Ivy. Malheureusement ce fut lui que la femme touche en pleine poitrine. Il n'eut pas le temps de se dégager, ni de repousser cette vipère qui activait son pouvoir de fruit du démon. Bien que ce ne fut pas Werewolf, Ivy fut quand même satisfaite, elle pourrait ainsi faire souffrir cette petite morveuse. Dès que sa main entra en contact avec la peau du général sucré, elle activa son pouvoir et commença à lui prendre sa jeunesse.

\- Bon sang ! Quelle énergie ! Je n'ai jamais rien sentit de si puissant ! S'extasia Ivy.

\- …

Katakuri ne poussa pas un cri malgré une profonde douleur qui s'insinua dans tout son organisme. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir qu'il rétrécissait. Son unique pensée fut pour sa femme qui commença à reprendre conscience. Secouant la tête, Werewolf braqua son regard vers Ivy et...

\- KATAKURI ! Hurla la jeune femme.

Se redressant, elle se dirigea vers Ivy, toutes griffes sortie, ses yeux de loups lançaient des éclaires, ses lèvres étaient retroussées. Courant comme un animal, elle bondit le bras droit plié vers l'arrière avant de rugir :

\- IVY !

La concernée releva la tête surprise lâchant Katakuri dont les vêtements tombèrent au sol avec un bruit dur. Quand à Werewolf, elle griffa mortellement le visage de son ennemie jusqu'au sang. La griffure partait du haut du crâne jusqu'à la joue. En plus, la jeune femme ne lui fit pas que cette blessure. Lorsqu'elle atterrit au sol tandis qu' Ivy reculait se tenant la joue qui pissait le sang, celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de beugler :

\- RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH ! MON VISAGE ! AAAAAAHHHHHHH ! MON OEIL ! MON OEIL ! AAAAAHHHH !

Ivy tanguait sur ses jambes à cause de la douleur fulgurante que sa blessure lui causait. Werewolf lui avait si profondément griffer le visage qu'elle aurait pu toucher l'os. D'ailleurs celle-ci haletait pour reprendre son souffle, son bras droit pendait mollement contre elle. Sur son index était embrochée l'œil qu'elle avait arraché de l'orbite d'Ivy avec une instance satisfaction morbide. Maîtrisant sa douleur, Ivy braqua son regard vers Werewolf. La rage déformait ses traits, la rendait laide :

\- Petite garce !

Puis la femme se mit à courir voulant échapper à Werewolf. Celle-ci se mit alors à courir pour la retrouver et la ramener. Avant de partir, elle ordonna à Charizard de ne pas bouger de là où elle était. La jeune femme ne vit pas que Cracker et Smoothie commençaient à arriver. Continuant de courir, Werewolf se heurta à des marins qui lui perdre son temps. Une fois qu'elle en fut débarrassée, elle courut jusqu'à la côté pour voir au loin un navire qui partait. Rageant, elle tapa du pied tout en hurlant de frustration. Pour autant, Ivy allait mettre du temps à ce remettre de la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligé.

Tournant les talons, elle revint à l'endroit où elle avait laisser Katakuri. Arrivant sur place, elle vit Smoothie et Cracker. Aucun d'eux ne virent Charizard s'approcher du tas de vêtements qui l'intriguais fortement. En voyant sa belle-sœur, la général sucrée demanda :

\- Où est Ivy ?

\- Elle c'est échappée. Pour autant, je lui ai une infligé une blessure dont elle s'en souviendra. Déclara Werewolf en montrant l'œil qu'elle jeta par terre.

\- Beurk ! Dit Cracker.

\- Qu'est il arrivé à notre grand frère ? Demanda Smoothie.

\- Katakuri est...Commença Werewolf.

(glapissement de Charizard)

Le trio se retourna vers la louve qui glapit avant de faire un pas en arrière pour grogner. Soudain une bosse se mit à bouger sous le tas de vêtements avant que des petites mains commences à apparaître suivit d'une tête dont le visage était couvert par une morceau d'écharpe trop grand pour lui. En voyant ça, le trio se stoppa net avec une expression de surprise peinte sur le visage.

\- Pfiou ! Enfin, j'en vois le bout. Hum ? Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez d'un air ahuris ?

\- Hein ? Crièrent le trio.

\- C'est...pas vrai...dite moi que je rêve ? S'affola Werewolf en tombant par terre.

\- A...an...aniki ? Bégaya Smoothie.

\- Quoi ? Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? S'indigna Katakuri.

\- Bouah ! Bouha ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Trop drôle ! Rigola Cracker en se tordant le ventre.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris comme une baleine ? Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous avez grandis ?

\- En réalité mon frère...Commença Smoothie.

\- Vous avez rajeuni. Termina Werewolf en se relevant pour s'approcher de son « époux ». En vous interposant, Ivy vous as siphonné mais je l'ai interrompu. Et maintenant...ben, vous êtes dans la peau d'un enfant...de 7 ou 8 ans

Katakuri la regarda d'un drôle d'air avant de reporter ses mains sur son visage. Réalisant la situation, le général sucré écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser les mains pour regarder sa femme tout en demandant d'une voix froide :

\- J'espère que vous avez attraper cette garce ! Car il est hors de question que je reste dans la peau d'un enfant.

\- Malheureusement, Ivy à réussit à quitter l'île. Souffla Werewolf dépiter.

\- QUOI ? Hurla Katakuri. Je vais donc rester dans la peau d'un enfant pour toujours ?! Pas question ! Nous...Hey !

Katakuri ne put terminer sa phrase que Werewolf le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. Celui-ci allait répliquer quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide lui mouiller sa petite épaule gauche. La jeune femme était entrain de pleurer de soulagement. Pendant un instant, elle l'avait crut l'avoir perdu, qu'il était mort. Malgré sa taille enfantine, elle était soulagée de le voir en vie. L'écartant, elle essuya ses larmes avant de regarder la forme enfant de son époux pour lui dire :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous finirons par la retrouver. Je vous le promet. D'ailleurs, je lui ai infliger une blessure qui la fera souffrir énormément.

\- Que lui as tu fait exactement ?

\- Je lui ait griffer fortement le visage que je pouvais toucher son os. De plus, j'ai réussit à lui extirper un œil de son orbite. Répondit Werewolf avec un sourire lupin et sadique.

\- Je vois. Répondit Katakuri calmement.

Malgré la situation assez humiliante, il était fière de sa compagne pour cette blessure. Néanmoins, il ne put lui pardonner d'avoir foncer tête baisser dans ce traquenard et de n'avoir pas su garder son calme durant les circonstance. Il le lui dirait une fois qu'ils seront seul car, Katakuri se doutait qu'elle prendrait la mouche devant ses paroles. Pour le moment, une chose comptait, retourner sur l'île pour tout raconter à Mama. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien comment elle allait réagir devant sa situation pour le moins...amusante. Tournant sa tête vers sa petite sœur, il lui dit :

\- Smoothie. Porte moi s'il te plaît.

\- Hu ? Mais pourquoi devrais je le faire ? Werewolf pourrait...

\- Smoothie ! Coupa Katakuri d'un regard dur.

\- Bon très bien.

La général sucré s'avança pour prendre son frère ainsi que ses vêtements tout en envoyant un regard désolé à sa belle sœurs qui semblait triste. Celle-ci d'ailleurs se releva pour ensuite marcher avec le reste du groupe mais en mettant de la distance entre eux. Ce que d'ailleurs Cracker remarqua puisqu'il se mit à sa hauteur pour lui dire :

\- Ne t'en fait donc pas. Il est de mauvais poil car il a retrouver sa taille d'enfant. Je suis sur qu'il...

\- Merci Cracker mais laisse moi tranquille. S'il te plaît.

\- Comme tu veux.

Plus loin, Smoothie avait entendu la conversation entre Werewolf et Cracker. Baissant son regard vers son grand frère qui était caler dans ses bras, il leva la tête pour dire :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me lances un tel regard Smoothie ?

\- Pour rien.

\- Crache le morceau !

\- Tu n'y est pas aller un peu fort avec elle ? Werewolf semblai assez triste quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras.

\- Je suis peut être fière de la blessure qu'elle a fait à Ivy mais elle a été très imprudente. Si je ne mettais pas mit entre les deux, c'est elle qui serais dans cet « état ». Je suis encore un peu en colère contre elle. Si elle avait su garder son calme, Werewolf aurait pou échapper à cela.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas mise à sa place une seconde mon frère ?

\- Hum ? Que veux tu dire par là Smoothie ?

\- Pendant un moment, elle a crut que tu étais mort. De plus, n'oublie pas qu'elle n'a pas eut une vie facile. Alors sois un peu indulgent avec comprit ? Fais le au moins pour moi grand-frère. Supplia Smoothie avec un regard triste.

\- Bon très bien. Je vais réfléchir à ce que tu viens de me dire. Mais arrête de me faire ce regard triste de chien battue.

\- Merci. En plus...

\- Quoi encore ? Soupira Katakuri en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es vraiment mignon comme ça ! Souri Smoothie.

\- Que...Je t'interdit de dire ça Smoothie ! S'offusqua Katakuri en fulminant de rage dans les bras de sa petite sœur qui se mit à rire.

Une fois tout le monde sur le bateau, la jeune femme ne put pas voir son époux qui resta cloîtré dans la cabine. Smoothie était revenu une fois qu'elle l'y avait déposé. Voyant le regard triste de sa belle-sœur, elle c'était approchée pour mettre sa main sur son épaule tout en lui disant ces simples mots :

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Mon frère se calmera bientôt.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Puis elle ne dit plus rien. Au loin, sur une île, Ivy était entrain de se soigner de la blessure infliger par Werewolf. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle vociféra :

\- Je te jure que tu me le paiera Werewolf ! Je ne te prendrais pas ton âme. Oh non ! Je t'infligerais la même blessure que tu m'a infliger avant de t'arracher le cœur de mes propre main ! Petite garce !

 **N/A : Voilà, voilà. Qu'avez vous penser de chapitre ? On peut dire que Werewolf a fait une énorme bourde sur ce coup et que c'est Katakuri qui en paie le prix. Vous verrez d'ailleurs comment l'entente entre les deux va se dérouler. Je peux vous dire une chose que vous attendez tous. Le moment où Werewolf va découvrir le secret de notre cher pirate arrive à grand pas. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment. Passez une bonne soirée sinom.**


	16. Chapter 16

_N/A :_ _Bonjour à tous. Retour en enfance pour notre pirate adorer. Comment Werewolf va gérer cela ? De plus comment retrouvé Ivy ? Tant de question que vous trouverez en lisant ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il comblera toutes vos attentes._ _Attention, je m'inspire de dialogue concernant la Merienda de Katakuri que j'ai trouvé en lisant les scans._

 _chuifati20 : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows » et « favorits »_

 _Lia9749 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes._

 _Selena Psycho : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follow » et « favorit »._

Chapitre 15

 _Une fois tout le monde sur le bateau, la jeune femme ne put pas voir son époux qui resta cloîtré dans la cabine. Smoothie était revenu une fois qu'elle l'y avait déposé. Voyant le regard triste de sa belle-sœur, elle c'était approchée pour mettre sa main sur son épaule tout en lui disant ces simples mots :_

 _\- Ne t'en fait pas. Mon frère se calmera bientôt._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant._

 _Puis elle ne dit plus rien. Au loin, sur une île, Ivy était entrain de se soigner de la blessure infliger par Werewolf. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle vociféra :_

 _\- Je te jure que tu me le paiera Werewolf ! Je ne te prendrais pas ton âme. Oh non ! Je t'infligerais la même blessure que tu m'a infliger avant de t'arracher le cœur de mes propre main ! Petite garce !_

 _Sur Whole Cake Island..._

Après avoir débarqué sur l'île, Smoothie avait ordonné à Cracker d'aller prévenir Big Mom tandis qu'elle allait préparer Katakuri. Werewolf allait suivre son beau-frère avec Charizard quand sa belle-sœur lui dit de la suivre. Katakuri avait alors répliqué en lançant un regard noir à sa petite sœur :

\- Smoothie !

\- Je ne veux rien entendre grand-frère ! Rétorqua la général sucré. Elle est ta femme, vous réglerez vos différents plus tard. Pour le moment, elle en a besoins. Alors ferme ton clapet.

\- Tch ! Tu me paieras ça, je peux te le garantir petite sœur !

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

Werewolf se retint de rire devant cette scène assez incongru. On pouvait dire que maintenant les rôles avait été inversés. Katakuri, qui en terme de naissance, était l'aîné, se retrouvait être le petit frère dont la grande sœur devait réprimander. Pour autant, la jeune femme gardait toujours la tête baissée malgré les tentatives de Charizard pour la lui la faire relever. Une fois dans la chambre de la pirate, elle dit à sa belle-sœur et à la louve de rester ici tandis qu'elle s'occupait de son frère. La jeune femme avait juste hocher la tête sans dire un seul mot ce qui chagrina davantage Smoothie. Celle-ci se dirigea alors vers sa salle de bain pour ensuite fermé la porte.

Werewolf prit alors place dans un fauteuil « géant » pour ensuite ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine afin d'y poser son front. Chazrizard quand à elle s'assit sur son postérieur en face de son amie. La louve ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle était triste comme ça. Levant la patte, elle donna des petits coup dans son genoux pour la faire réagir. Au bout d'un moment, las de ce petit jeu, Werewolf se mit à parler mais sa voix était pleine de tristesse :

\- Laisse moi tranquille Charizard.

(couinement de la louve).

Celle-ci s'allongea de tout son long, posant sa tête sur ses pattes avant attendant de voir la suite. Werewolf quand à elle avait des pensées noir. Elle revivait à chaque fois la scène de son combat contre Ivy puis le moment où Katakuri c'était interposé pour prendre l'attaque de cette vipère de plein fouet.

\- Finalement, il avait raison. Pensa la jeune femme. Je ne devrais pas attaquer tête baisser contre un ennemie puissant comme Ivy. Si j'avais su resté calme, il n'aurait pas eu à s'interposer et...

\- Arrête un peu Smoothie ! Gronda Katakuri depuis la salle de bain.

\- Veux tu bien arrêter de faire « l'enfant » aniki. Réprimanda Smoothie.

\- Ne parle pas de « faire l'enfant », alors que je suis sous cette forme ! Ma réponse est toujours non ! Alors donne moi ce morceau de tissus ! Je ne sortirais de ta salle de bain sans !

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serais tant que tu lui montre ? Espèce de trouillard !

\- Comment oses tu ! Si je n'étais pas sous cette forme de mioche, je t'aurais donner une leçon dont tu te serais souvenu petite sœur.

\- Toujours aussi autoritaire. Ah ! Bon, puisque je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis. Tiens prend le.

\- Merci.

\- Mais je te le répète, tu es un trouillard !

\- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin Smoothie.

\- Si tu crois me faire peur. Allez viens, ta femme t'attend et Mama aussi je pense.

Entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, Werewolf releva la tête pour voir sortir Smoothie ainsi que Katakuri. La général sucré avait fait en sorte d'adapter les vêtements trop grand du pirate à sa nouvelle condition. Par contre, la jeune femme remarqua qu'a la place de son ancienne écharpe qui était dans la main droite de Smoothie, Katakuri portait un long morceau de tissus jaune qui lui couvrait la bouche. Malgré le fait qu'il devait avoir entre 7 et 8 ans, il était tout de même grand. Werewolf ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, certes c'était toujours lui mais il avait quelque chose d'adorable, de mignon malgré le regard sérieux qu'il arborait. D'ailleurs quand il posa son regard sur elle, la jeune femme préféra détourner la tête pour ne pas l'affronter. Faisant fi de sa réaction, Katakuri dit :

\- Allons s'y.

Suivit de Charizard, le trio s'en alla en direction de la salle du trône où ils pouvaient entendre des éclats de voix. Apparemment Big Mom n'était pas contente mais pas à cause de la disparition d'Ivy. Au contraire, tous pouvaient entendre ce qu'elle demandait à Craker :

\- Vas tu me répondre à la fin ?! Qu'es-t-il arrivé à ton grand-frère ?

\- Ben Mama...(bruit de rire étouffer)...c'est un peu...humiliant et drôle à raconter...

\- Je commence à en avoir assez Cracker ! Je veux une réponse claire ! OU EST TON GRAND FRERE ?

\- Je suis là Mama. Répondit Katakuri.

\- Hein ?

Big Mom baissa la tête pour voir Smoothie, Werewolf, Charizard et...un enfant qui ressemblait étrangement à son deuxième fils Katakuri. Le regardant mieux, l'impératrice réalisa alors que c'était bien son deuxième fils qui se tenait devant elle, bras croisé, le regard sérieux.

\- Ka...Katakuri ?!

\- Oui Mama. C'est bien moi.

\- Mais...que t'es t-il arrivé mon fils ?

\- Cette sale vipère ma...« siphonné » Mama.

\- Katakuri...

Big Mom baissa la tête et tout le monde se retint de dire quelque chose. Même Charizard recula d'un pas au cas où. Puis soudain l'impératrice releva la tête et sa réaction étonna tout le monde. En effet, Big Mom éclata d'un immense rire qui laissa tout le monde coi.

\- HA HA HA HA HA HA ! HA HA HA HA HA HA ! NYARK ! NYARK ! MAMA MAMA !

\- Mama...ragea presque Katakuri.

\- Ha ha ha ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi Cracker refusait de me dire quoi que ce soit. Mama mama !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Mama. Rétorqua le pirate.

\- Un petite peu mon fils. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment as tu fait pour te faire avoir de la sorte. Cela ne te ressemble pas du tout mon fils.

\- En réalité, c'est ma faute. Intervient Werewolf.

\- Werewolf...Souffla Smoothie paniqué.

\- Ta faute ? Dois je en conclure que tu as faillis durant cette mission ma chère belle-fille ?

\- On peut dire ça. C'est moi qui aurait dû rajeunir et pas lui. Je serais prête à subir n'importe quelle punition de votre part belle-maman.

\- Werewolf ! S'offusquèrent Cracker et Smoothie.

\- En effet, tu mérites une certaines punition. Rétorqua Big Mom d'un ton sévère. Mais pas au point que cela soit trop sévère. Après tout, d'après Cracker, tu lui a rendu la monnaie de sa pièce en la défigurant de manière irrémédiable.

\- Oui. Je lui air arraché un œil et je l'ai presque ouvert le visage. L'informa Werewolf.

\- Et c'est pourquoi ta punition ne sera pas trop dur. Néanmoins, je suppose que tu as comprit la leçon Werewolf.

\- Oh oui.

\- Bien. Alors dans ce cas, tu devra t'occuper de mon fils jusqu'à ce que l'on la retrouve.

\- Mama ! S'insurgea Katakuri choqué. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

\- Silence mon fils ! Tonna Big Mom. Tu n'a pas ton mot à dire. Cependant, tu auras tout le loisirs de faire payer à ta femme ta condition.

\- …

\- Maintenant...

\- Beuleu beule beule …

\- Hum ? Qu'es ce donc encore ? S'indigna Big Mom.

\- C'est l'escarot-phone que Werewolf avait ramené la dernière fois. Remarqua Cracker.

\- Qui peut bien appeler ? S'interrogea Smoothie.

Avant que quiconque ne dise un mot, Werewolf s'approche pour venir décrocher avant de dire :

\- Allô ?

\- « Bonjour Werewolf. » Répondit poliment une voix d'homme.

Le son de cette voix d'homme glaça d'effroi la jeune femme qui pâlit et qui se mit à trembler. Une seule autre personne pouvait appeler et faire en sorte de faire trembler n'importe quel adversaire. Par ailleurs tout le monde vit la réaction de la jeune femme et tous comprirent que celui au bout du fil ne pouvait que l'autre assassin dont elle avait parlé : le dieu de la mort. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'ayant pas entendu de réponse se mit à rire à l'autre bout du combiné :

\- « Gu gu gu gu ! Le loup aurait il perdu sa langue par hasard ? »

\- Qu'es ce que vous voulez ? Parla enfin Werewolf.

\- « Ah enfin ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais tombée dans les pommes ! »

\- Je répète qu'es ce que vous voulez ?

\- « Ce que je veux ? C'est bien simple. Je suis au courant de ton combat contre Ivy ainsi que du petit problème que cela à engendrer. »

\- Comment êtes vous au...Vous étiez donc sur l'île. Comprit la jeune femme.

\- « En effet. D'ailleurs, je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné par ce que tu as fait aux gars de la Marine. Du beau travail. Inefficace contre Ivy bien entendu. Ce qui était à prévoir. »

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir régler le problème vous même. Après tout, une fois Ivy morte, vous auriez pu tous nous tuer et remporter la prime que Shadow à mise sur ma tête.

\- « Et gâchez mon plaisirs ? »

\- Votre...plaisirs ? Je ne vous comprend pas là ?

\- « Pour moi, peut importe le commanditaire, la cible ou encore le montant de la récompense. Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est le sang, la mort. Voir mes ennemies s'entre déchirer jusqu'à ce que j'intervienne pour en finir. Tout cela n'est qu'un jeu pour moi. Si je t'avais tué sur l'île, cela aurait mit fin au jeu prématurément. Alors que je veux qu'il continue. D'ailleurs, je sais que tu ignore où se trouve Ivy alors que moi oui. Enfin, je ne connais pas encore bien sa localisation exact mais cela ne saurait tarder et j'y arriverais bien plus rapidement que vous. »

\- Pourquoi nous aider en nous disant où se trouve cette garce ?

\- « Parce que cela m'amuse. Mais ne t'y trompe pas chère Werewolf, cela ne fait pas de nous des allier. Du moins ce n'est que temporaire car une fois Ivy morte, je te conseil de te tenir sur tes gardes. Alors qu'en dis tu ? »

La jeune femme regarda les personnes présentes dans la salle notamment Katakuri. Il faillit à tout prix qu'il retrouve sa taille normale et bien sur sans l'aide du dieu de la mort cela prendrait des semaines, voir des mois. Cela, elle ne pouvait se le permettre alors elle décida de jouer avec le feu en disant :

\- C'est d'accord. J'accepte cette alliance temporaire.

\- « Tu as prit la bonne décision Werewolf. »

\- Je sais que je le regretterais plus tard. Mais sachez une chose, trahissez nous et peut importe votre réputation, je vous arracherais la gorge moi même.

\- « Une vraie sauvage. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'honore toujours mes promesses. Tu veux savoir où se trouve Ivy, je te le dirais. Mais se sera tout. Je te recontacterais dès que je l'aurais localisé. Je dis à bientôt petit loup. »

CLACK !

Une fois la conversation terminée, elle se retourna pour voir que Katakuri c'était avancé vers elle. A cause de sa taille enfant, la jeune femme du se baisse pour être à sa hauteur tandis qu'il lui jetait un regard de reproche avant de dire :

\- Tu joue avec le feu Werewolf.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Cela nous aurais prit beaucoup de temps pour la retrouver. Lui seul pourrait la retrouver rapidement et ainsi vous pourriez retrouver votre normal et ne pas rester un enfant trop longtemps.

\- Il n'empêche...

\- Arrête un peu mon frère. Coupa Smoothie. Werewolf a prit la bonne décision te concernant et il en fallait du courage pour accepter l'offre d'une telle personne quelle que ce dieu de la mort.

\- Smoothie à raison mon fils. Intervint Big Mom. Lui seul pourrait la retrouver rapidement et ainsi tu retrouveras ta taille d'avant. Rentrer sur vos îles respectives pour le moment. Werewolf, n'oublie pas ta punition.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas belle-maman. Répondit Werewolf.

\- Allez sortez ! Ordonna Big Mom.

Le petit groupe sortit de la salle du trône pour rejoindre le port où des navires les ramèneront sur leur île. Durant le chemin, aucun mots ne furent échangés entre la jeune femme et son époux qui préférait resté à l'écart d'elle. Une fois sur l'île au blé, Charizard alla dans la forêt. Le personnel fut estomaqué de voir leur maître dans cet état. Pour autant certaines servantes n'eurent pas leur langue dans leur poches et s'extasièrent devant lui en disant qu'il était trop mignon ce qui énerva profondément Katakuri. Fort heureusement, Werewolf vint à son secoure en leur lançant un regard noir tout en disant d'une vois froide :

\- Retournez à vos tâches ! Tout de suite !

Les servantes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et vaquèrent à leur occupations. Poussant un soupir las, la jeune femme recommença à marcher pour aller dans leur chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle déposa l'écharpe que Smoothie lui avait donner avant de dire d'une petite voix :

\- Je vais faire couler un bain.

\- Après il faudra que l'on discute Werewolf. Lança Katakuri.

Hochant la tête, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fit couler l'eau dans l'immense baignoire. En attendant que l'eau soit à la bonne hauteur, la jeune femme commença à se déshabiller. Coupant les robinets, elle entra dans le bassin qui était à bonne température pour elle. Werewolf nagea un peu avant de rejoindre le bassin pour prendre les produits pour se laver pour ensuite sortir pour se sécher sans pour autant vider la baignoire au cas où il voudrait prendre un bain. Sortant de la salle de bain, elle trouva son mari assis dans son fauteuil mais à cause de sa taille, il devait s'asseoir au bord. Levant la tête, il croisa le regard de sa femme qui baissa la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Soufflant un bon coup, Katakuri ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour les braquer sur sa femme.

\- Bien que je sois fier de la blessure que tu as infligés à Ivy pour te venger, je suis tout de même assez déçu. Tu es tombé trop facilement dans son jeu et ta sauvagerie ta fait perdre la raison. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, c'est toi qui serais à ma place.

\- Je ne vous avais pas demander d'intervenir. Lança la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux bien répété ?

\- Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu.

\- Petite têtue. Je vois que tu n'a pas retenu la leçon de ce que j'ai dit lors de ton entraînement pour le haki de l'observation.

\- Qu'es ce que vous voulez dire ? Rétorqua Werewolf en levant la tête.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Tu as foncé tête baissé à la poursuite d' Ivy, tu t'es laissé aveuglé par ta sauvagerie au point que tu as pété un câble et que tu t'es engouffré dans le piège que cette vipère t'a tendu. Je sais que dans la Nature c'était chose courante mais comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, contre un ennemie trop puissant, ta sauvagerie te mènera à ta perte. En voici la preuve.

\- En gros vous me reprochez d'être ce que je suis.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, tu mélange tout là.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir pendant six ans, ni ce que je ressent maintenant.

\- Werewolf...

\- Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi ? D'essayer de ne pas avoir peur, de penser que tout ce passera bien. Que jamais plus, je ne serais seul ? Qu'un jour, vous me dite que vous ne voulez plus de moi ? Où je ne sais pas moi !

Katakuri la vit se lever du matelas avant de tourner en rond se tenant les cheveux l'air paniquer. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu ainsi, on aurait dit qu'elle s'effondrait. Il avait l'impression qu'il était aller un peu trop loin dans ses explications. Se retournant vers Katakuri, elle se précipita vers lui pour lui dire :

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai vu Ivy entrain de vous siphonné. Pendant un instant j'ai crut que cette garce m'arrachait le cœur. Vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre et pourtant vous êtes là à me critiquer parce que j'ai foncé tête baisser contre Ivy ?! Oui, j'ai peut être merder mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Tu vas me sortir que cela n'est pas grave, que ce dieu de la mort va tout arranger. Laisse moi te dire une chose, Werewolf. Tu es peut être forte mais tu manque cruellement de contrôle aux niveaux de tes émotions. En réalité, tu es toujours cette petite fille de 10 ans amnésique qui à peur au fond de toi. Tu as eu beau te créer une carapace de rebelle, tu reste sensible et fragile. Et ce genre de chose, des ennemies comme Ivy peuvent l'exploiter. Voilà pourquoi, je t'ai dit de rester calme, de ne pas céder à la sauvagerie trop rapidement lors de notre entraînement pour le haki de l'observation. Quand tu n'aura pas saisi cela, tu ne seras pas capable de le maîtriser, ni de battre Ivy ou un autre adversaire encore plus fort et tu ne seras pas capable de me vaincre. Comme tu aimes si bien le dire.

\- Cette fois ci j'en ai assez !

D'un geste rapide, elle prit Katakuri par le haut de sa veste en cuir tandis qu'avec son autre main, elle le tint par la ceinture. Surpris au début, il reprit vite contenance pour essayer de s'extraire des mains de sa femme. C'était déjà assez humiliant d'être redevenu un enfant mais en plus celle-ci en profitait. Faisant fit de ses protestation, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle bain d'un grand coup de pied avant de marcher vers le bassin tandis que son époux lui criait dessus :

\- Werewolf ! Relâche moi immédiatement tu m'entend !

\- Si tel est votre souhait !

\- Que ?

PLOUF !

Sans la moindre état d'âme, Werewolf balança Katakuri dans l'eau avec un énorme plouf. Avant même qu'il ne remonte à la surface, elle se retourna, pour se mettre à courir vers la chambre. De là, elle brisa la fenêtre avant d'atterrir au sol, pour courir en direction de la forêt. Des larmes de rage mêlée à de la tristesse se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, elle avait l'impression que l'on lui serrait le cœur dans un étau. Courant à en perdre haleine sans tenir compte qu'à certains endroits de son corps, du verre l'avait écorché, que certains morceaux s'y étaient enfoncés, Werewolf se dirigea vers la forêt. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle laissa libre court à tout les sentiments qui la submergeaient. Rage, tristesse, honte...Tout cela se refléta sur les arbres. Certains avaient l'écorces arrachés, des branches avaient été brisées, d'autres avait été abattus. Bref, la jeune femme se dépensa grandement. A un moment, elle s'arrêta pour haleter, ses mains étaient en sang, certains de ses ongles avaient été arrachés, d'autres couper très court, ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Son visage, était noyé de larme, de poussière, de feuille. Au bout d'un moment, elle se laissa tomber contre un tronc pour pleurer comme jamais. Charizard avait tout observé mais la louve préféra ne pas s'en mêlé et laissa son amie être seule. Cependant quand la louve la vit jeter quelque chose, elle se précipita pour aller le ramasser avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la forêt où elle espérait voir le compagnon de Werewolf.

Remontant à la surface, Katakuri cracha de l'eau avant de voir que sa femme avait disparut. Nageant vers le bord, il réussit à s'extirper de la baignoire avant de souffler pour ensuite se mettre en position assise. Là, il en profita pour enlever sa veste qu'il essora ainsi que le morceau de tissus qui couvrait le bas de son visage. Une fois qu'il l'eut remit, le pirate se mit debout avant de marcher d'un air déterminer pour lui dire ses quatre vérité.

\- Non mais vraiment. Comment elle à pu oser me faire alors que je suis sous cette forme ridicule ! Elle ne perd rien pour attendre. Hum ?

Se figeant sur place, il vit la fenêtre brisée comme si quelque chose l'avait traversé. Se précipitant au bord,il regarda en bas pour voir des petites tâches rouges ainsi des traces de pas. Comprenant ce qu'il c'était passé, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de quitter la demeure pour se mettre à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Pendant qu'il courait, il pouvait voir des morceaux de verre mêler à du sang par terre ainsi que d'autres traces de sang qui menait à la forêt.

\- Non mais je vous jure. Quelle petite inconsciente. Hum ?

S'arrêtant, il vit Charizard assise sur son postérieur qui semblait l'attendre. Il remarqua aussi que quelque chose pendait de sa mâchoire. S'approchant prudemment de la louve, le pirate la vit lâcher l'objet dans sa main. Regardant de plus près, il écarquilla les yeux : c'était l'alliance de Werewolf. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Refermant le point, il regarda la louve qui pointait une direction avec sa tête. Hochant la sienne, Katakuri se mit alors à courir dans la direction indiquée. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit les dégâts sur les arbres.

\- Mince ! Elle doit être vraiment en colère pour que les arbres soient dans un tel état.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta quand il entendit des sanglots. Se cachant derrière un tronc, il fut surpris de la scène qu'il vit. Sa femme était entrain de pleurer comme jamais, ses mains qui entouraient ses genoux étaient en sang. La voir ainsi lui fit mal, jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'elle était si mal en point à cause de sa transformation. Soufflant un bon, Katakuri se mit à marcher vers la jeune femme qui ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit marcher et s'arrêter devant elle. Arrêtant de pleurer, Werewolf attendit patiemment, ne voulant pas croiser son regard qu'elle devina sérieux. Lui touchant la tête, il essaya d'attirer son attention mais il ne reçut que grognement et mise en garde :

\- Partez ! Laissez moi tranquille !

\- Werewolf...

\- PARTEZ !

Relevant la tête brusquement, Katakuri recula d'un pas en voyant la mine affreuse de la jeune femme. En la voyant ainsi il s'en voulait. Poussant un soupir, il tendit l'alliance relié à un cordon a Werewolf. Celle-ci prit le bijoux avant de le balancer par terre pour ensuite reposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Son geste ne surpris pas tellement le pirate qui ramassa le bijoux avant de dire :

\- Rentrons maintenant.

\- Je ne rentrerais pas.

\- Aurais tu oublier ta punition ? Tu dois...

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! Je ne rentrerais pas alors que l'homme que j'aime me traite comme une moins que rien alors que pendant un seul instant, j'ai eu peur de le perdre. Et qu'en plus il croit que cela ne me fait rien de le voir dans cet « état ». Alors non, je ne rentrerais pas et resterais ici.

\- Très bien alors. Tu ne laisse pas le choix.

Lui prenant le menton, il lui asséna une claque qui la fit tomber sur le côté. Surprise, elle porta sa main à sa joue rougis avant de tourner la tête vers son époux qui secouait la main avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Reprenant contenance, elle lui rétorqua :

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête !

\- Parce que tu crois que tu m'a laisser le choix peut être ? Rétorqua Katakuri. Allez maintenant rentre avec moi.

\- Pas question !

\- Werewolf ! Gronda le pirate en lui prenant la main.

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Gwua !

Katakuri recula en ayant reçu quelque chose dans les yeux. En effet la jeune femme en avait profiter pour lui balancer de la terre dans les yeux afin qu'il la libère. Mais avait elle réussit que Werewolf ne put faire un pas sans tomber sur le sol. Tournant la tête, elle vit du mochi entourer sa cheville tandis que Katakuri la regardais d'un air furieux. Levant son bras, il la balança contre un tronc. Malgré sa taille d'enfant, il conservait sa force et ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon. Pour autant la jeune femme avait un certain avantage, un avantage de taille. En effet dès qu'elle se remit debout, elle courut vers lui pour le prendre par la peau du coup pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur afin de lui balancer :

\- Je ne rentrerais pas, point final gamin.

Werewolf se reçut alors un coup de pied en plein visage qui la fit lâcher Katakuri qui tomba par terre. S'en suivit ensuite d'un petit combat entre les deux époux qui malheureusement ce finit par un match nul. Un match nul orchestré par Charizard qui curieuse était allé voir ce qu'il passait. Lorsqu'elle les avait vu, la louve avait soufflé d'exaspération avant de lancer des épines sur les deux combattants qui se retrouvèrent cloué à un arbre. Fort heureusement, les épines avait juste traverser leur vêtements et pas leur peau. En voyant son amie, Werewolf, indignée avait répliqué :

\- Charizard ?!

\- Espèce de traîtresse ! Enlève nous ces épines ! Ordonna Katakuri.

Soufflant la louve s'allongea en posant sa tête sur ses pattes avant tout en regardant son amie. Celle-ci comprit où la louve voulait en venir. Soupirant, elle lâcha :

\- Bon très bien. Je vais rentrer. Contente ?

La louve fit un sourire lupin avant de se redresser pour venir vers Katakuri qu'elle décrocha en premier suivit de Werewolf. Cette dernière lança un œillade assassine à son amie tandis que Katakuri la remercia. Respectant sa promesse, la jeune femme partit en direction de la demeure suivit de Katakuri qui ne dit pas un mot. Celui-ci essaya de suivre le rythme de la jeune femme mais avait du mal même s'il ne l'avouerait pas à haute voix. Pour autant, ne faisant pas attention, il se cogna dans les jambes de sa femme qui s'était arrêtée soudainement.

\- Aïe ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes subitement !

Se retournant, celle-ci passa les bras sous les épaules du pirate pour ensuite la caler contre elle avant de reprendre la marche. Surpris, celui-ci ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de croiser les bras et profita d'être dans les bras de sa femme.

\- Ce n'est pas désagréable finalement. Pensa Katakuri.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Werewolf se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, la jeune femme posa Katakuri au sol alors qu'elle ft couler de l'eau chaude pour réchauffer le bain. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse pour enlever les morceaux de verre entrer dans sa peau. Une fois que tout fut enlever, la jeune femme désinfecta ses plaies ainsi que ses mains. Coupant l'eau, Werewolf sortit des serviettes avant de les poser pour ensuite se relever.

\- J'ai remit de l'eau chaude. Je vais attendre dans la chambre pendant que vous prenez votre bain.

\- Et puis quoi encore ! Répliqua Katakuri. Mama t'a ordonner de t'occuper de moi le temps que cet assassin rappelle. Donc ta première mission est de me donner le bain.

\- Pas question !

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Nous sommes mari et femme et nous avons déjà pris des bains ensembles.

\- Certes mais vous aviez votre taille adulte. Là vous êtes un mioche !

\- Et alors ? Sache que j'ai déjà donné le bain à mes petits frères et sœurs. Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de me voir nu ? Ou alors tu as peur que je te vois nue ? Si c'est le cas, c'est le ridicule. De toute façon, je ne bougerais pas de là et inutile de me balancer de nouveau dans le bain. Je trouverais bien autre chose à te faire faire.

\- Grrr ! Vous êtes ignoble sous votre forme enfant.

Katakuri leva juste un sourcil alors qu'il vit sa femme enlever son pantalon pour n'être plus qu'en petite culotte et débardeur. Elle lui lança un regard pour lui dire que c'était tout ou rien. Puis ensuite, elle prit une immense serviette que la jeune femme enroula autour de Katauri avant de détourner le regard. Il attendit avant de comprendre ce que Werewolf attendait de lui. Poussant un soupir, il enleva tout ses vêtements tout en gardant le morceau de tissu qui couvrait le bas de son visage avant de resserrer la serviette autour de lui avant de dire :

\- C'est bon, tu peux me donner le bain.

Le regardant, Werewolf l'enveloppa comme un sushi avant de le porter jusqu'au bord du bassin. Elle descendit quelques marches avant de s'y asseoir pour ensuite le mettre devant elle tout en posant la serviette au bord. Katakuri s'assit, croisant les bras, l'eau lui arrivant en dessous des épaules, attendant d'être laver par la jeune femme. Celle-ci mit ses mains en coupe pour prendre de l'eau afin de lui mouiller la tête puis les épaules. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle ébouriffa ses cheveux court cramoisi faisant des petites crêtes. Au début cela l'amusait mais au bout d'un moment, le pirate lança :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'un enfant que tu dois en profité.

Un grognement lui répondit avant qu'elle n'enlève ses mains pour prendre le shampoing pour en mettre dans ses mains que la jeune femme plaqua sur le crâne de son époux assez violemment. Celui-ci grogna, ce par quoi Werewolf répondit :

\- Oups ! Désoler.

\- Mais bien sur.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle fit mousser le produit avant de le lui enlever. Puis prenant le produit pour le corps, la jeune femme lui demanda :

\- Levez vous.

Katakuri se leva toujours dos à Werewolf qui lui appliqua le produit avant de le rincer. Une fois finit, elle se leva pour s'enrouler dans une serviette afin d'enlever ses vêtements mouillés pour ensuite prendre une autre serviette afin de sortir son époux du bain. L'enroulant autour du corps de son époux, elle le sortit de l'eau avant de vider le bassin. Revenant à lui, la jeune femme l'essuya avant de le prendre pour l'emmener dans leur chambre où elle le posa sur le lit. L'essuyant, Werewolf lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de rendre vers l'armoire pour prendre des vêtements propres tel qu'un t-shirt et un mini short. Elle prit en plus un de ses t-shirt pour se diriger vers Katakuri qui fronça les sourcils perplexe. Baissant la serviette, elle allait le lui mettre quand il s'interposa :

\- Laisse je vais le faire moi même.

Lui donnant le vêtement, Katakuri le mit avant de s'extirper de la serviette pour se mettre plus loin sur la couverture. Prenant la serviette sale, Werewolf se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour les mettre dans un panier de linge sale. Revenant vers la chambre, la jeune femme se mit sous la couverture suivit de Katakuri. Pour autant, la jeune femme préféra lui tourner le dos et de mettre une distance entre eux. De cette manière, elle voulait lui faire comprendre, qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas son comportement. Poussant un soupir, le pirate tenta de se rapprocher mais se reçut un grognement très menaçant de la part de sa femme. Ce grognement signifiait milles tortures s'il essayait de la toucher. Se retournant sur le dos, il observa le plafond avant de dire :

\- Je suis désoler.

Werewolf se figea un instant devant cet aveu. Es ce qu'il était sérieux ? Ou alors était ce juste pour l'amadouer ? Préférant ne pas bouger, elle attendit patiemment qu'il continue. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Il est vrai que je n'aurais pas du te parler comme je l'ai fait. En même temps, j'ai pu voir dans la forêt à tel point tu étais triste par rapport à moi, que tu te sentais coupable de ma...condition. Il est aussi vrai que je n'ai pas prit en compte ce que tu avais pu ressentir en voyant ce qu' Ivy m'avait fait. J'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'ai fait. Pour cela je te prit d'accepter mes excuses.

Une fois qu'il eut finit, il se tourna pour être dos à la jeune femme. Katakuri se doutait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de suite. Qu'elle préférerait le faire mariner un peu pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Pour autant, son épouse le surpris encore une fois. Se retournant, Werewolf tendit les mains pour ramener contre elle la pirate qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise tout en se laissant faire. Une fois qu'elle eut ramener son époux contre sa poitrine, elle baissa la tête pour la poser contre le morceau de tissus jaune tout en murmurant :

\- Excuses acceptés.

Ce fut les seuls mots que Werewolf dit avant de s'endormir, idem pour Katakuri qui eut un sourire avant de poser ses petites mains sur celle de sa femme. Le couple s'endormit comme ça.

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Le couple dormait tranquillement dans leur lit. Durant la nuit, ils avaient inversés leur position. Werewolf dormait sur le dos tenant dans ses bras Katakuri qui avait posé la tête sur la poitrine. Ils dormaient si bien ensemble qu'aucun d'eux n'entendirent les bruits de pas de plusieurs personnes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. En effet, le couple se réveilla en sursaut quand d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit sur plusieurs filles de Big Mom qui crièrent :

\- GRAND -FRERE !

\- AAAAHHHHHH !

Surprise, Werewolf poussa un cri tout en se relevant d'un coup, envoyant sans le vouloir valdinguer son époux qui se retrouva par terre sur le dos. Celui-ci se releva en secouant la tête tandis que sa femme hurlait à ses belles-sœurs :

\- NON ! MAIS CA VA PAS !

\- Heu...désoler Werewolf. S'excusa Joscarpone.

\- Vous avez une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Demanda la jeune femme dont le regard lançait des éclairs.

\- Il est 9h, petite marmotte. Déclara Poire.

\- En plus, on voulais voir notre grand-frère. Insista Pudding. D'ailleurs où est il ?

\- Ici. D'ailleurs, sympa le réveil.

Toutes les filles de Big Mom tournèrent la tête sur la forme enfantine de leur grand-frère. En le voyant ainsi, toutes eurent des étoiles dans les yeux avant de déclarer toutes ensembles :

\- Oh ! Il est trop mignon !

Katakuri vit alors se qui allait se passer et commença à paniquer. En effet quelques secondes après, toutes ses sœurs se précipitèrent vers lui pour le prendre dans leur bras. Fort heureusement, Werewolf fut plus rapide et le prit dans ses bras tout en menaçant toutes ses belles-sœurs d'un grognement en leur disant :

\- Pas touche à mon mari ! Il est à moi !

\- Oh ! Regardez ! Comme elle est mignonne comme cela avec lui. Lança Compote aux anges.

Le couple lui firent une grimace blasé. Elles étaient irrécupérables ! Katakuri espérais que le dieu de la mort n'allait pas tarder à appeler sinon il péterais un câble. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme finit de demander :

\- A part le fait que vous vouliez voir mon mari sous sa forme enfantine. Qu'es ce que vous foutez ici ?

\- Nous sommes venus apportez des vêtements pour notre cher grand-frère. Répondit fièrement Poire.

\- Oh non ! Pensa le pirate.

\- Je vois. Dit Werewolf avec un grand sourire. Et bien dans ce cas, je vais vous laissez entre frère et sœurs. Tandis que moi, je vais aller voir Charizard.

\- Werewolf ! Je t'interdit...Commença Katakuri.

\- Oh ! Voyons mon chéri, je n'ai pas le droit de priver tes petites sœurs de voir leur grand-frère. Surtout dans un moment pareil. Je vais m'habiller et je vais vous laissez mesdames. Je reviendrais pour le déjeuner. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui quand même. Dit Werewolf en descendant du lit pour aller prendre des vêtements pour se changer dans la salle de bain. A bientôt mon chéri.

\- Werewolf ! Tonna Katakuri.

La jeune femme ne tint pas compte de sa réplique et ferma la porte avant qu'elle n'entende déjà des bruits de fracas et des éclats de voix venant de certaines de ses belles-sœurs :

\- Viens ici grand-frère !

\- Attrapez le bon sang !

\- Ne bouge pas !

\- Vous toutes ça suffit ! Laissez moi tranquille !

Werewolf ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en imaginant la scène. Cela lui rappela le moment où elle devait aller avec ses belles-sœurs essayer diverses robes de mariés. A chacun son tour. Bon c'était un peu cruel de le laisser avec ses petites sœurs, surtout dans son état mais bon, c'était aussi sa petite vengeance pour ce qui c'était passé hier. Se dirigeant dans la forêt, elle y retrouva Charizard qui alla se frotter contre elle. Les deux amies coururent un peu avant de se poser contre un tronc d'arbre. Là Werewolf se remit à penser à tous les derniers événements qui c'étaient passés hier. Au bout d'un moment, elle ferma les yeux sans se rendre compte. Son passé revint la hanté, c'était encore une fois une scène où elle surprit une conversation entre ses deux parents.

 _Flash Back_

 _La petite fille déambulait dans un couloir quand elle entendit des voix provenir d'une pièce. C'était les voix d'une femme et d'un homme qu'elle connaissait très bien. Se cachant derrière la porte, la petite fille écouta la conversation des deux adultes._

 _\- Cela ne plus durer comme ça. Son comportement devient assez inquiétant. Annonça la femme. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre d'où lui vient cette haine, cette sois-disante jalousie envers moi. C'est vrai, on est très différente._

 _\- Peut être es ce le fait qu'elle à tout eu facilement dans sa vie et qu'elle ne supporte ou plutôt qu'elle n'a pas supporté que je lui dise non._

 _\- Ouais mais bon. On est plus des enfants. En plus, je me suis sentit très mal lorsqu'elle a perdu son enfant. Lorsque je suis allée la voir à l'hôpital, elle a crut que c'était parce que j'avais pitié d'elle et que je venais la narguer._

 _\- Elle a vraiment dit ça Yué ?_

 _\- Oui. Sur le coup cela m'a fait mal au cœur qu'elle dise cela. Ensuite quand ...est née, si tu avais vu son regard..._

 _\- Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas, je l'ai vu son regard. Et crois moi, je n'ai pas apprécié qu'elle regarde notre fille de cette manière. Qu'es ce qui ne va pas chez elle vraiment._

 _\- Je l'ignore. Depuis que l'on es petite, elle à toujours crut que je lui avait lancé une malédiction à cause de mes yeux hors normes._

 _\- Peuh ! Ridicule ! D'ailleurs c'est tes yeux qui m'ont fait craquer._

 _\- Et le fait que je te tienne tête._

 _\- Oh oui !_

 _Soudain l'homme prit la dénommée Yué dans es bras pour l'embrasser. La petite fille ne pu alors retenir un :_

 _\- Beurk !_

 _\- Hum ? Je crois qu'un petite louveteau nous espionne. Chut !_

 _Tout doucement, l'homme se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte pour l'ouvrir avant d'attraper la fillette qui allait s'enfuir._

 _\- Hop ! Hop ! Regardez qui se trouvait derrière la porte entrain d'écouter la conversation._

 _\- … Soupira Yué. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouté les conversations des adultes._

 _\- J'écoutais pas._

 _\- Oh ! La petite menteuse ! Tes yeux brilles quand tu mens, petit louveteau._

 _\- Pas vrai..._

 _\- Oh si !_

 _Puis Yué se mit à chatouiller l'enfant qui rigolait dans les bras de l'homme qui la retenait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Le trio semblait heureux et personnes ne se doutaient de la tragédie qui allait suivre plus tard._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Werewolf dormait tranquillement quand elle un craquement se fit entendre et lui fit tendre l'oreille. Gardant les yeux fermé, la jeune femme tenta d'identifier ce que cela pouvait être. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'entendit plus rien mais « vit » à travers ses yeux fermé quelque chose se profiler. Quelque chose de violet qui tentait de prendre la forme d'une main qui se dirigeait vers elle. Ouvrant les yeux d'un coup, la jeune femme pencha la tête en avant pour claquer des mâchoires avant de rendre compte de son erreur. Devant se trouvait Katakuri qui avait tendu la main pour essayer de la réveiller avant de la reculer pour évité les mâchoires de sa femme.

\- Hey ! Doucement voyons !

\- Que...Qu'es ce que vous faites là ?

\- J'essaye d'échapper à mes sœurs un peu trop pot de colle. Tsss ! Elles m'ont ramener pleins de vêtements que je devais essayer. Elles me prenne pour une poupée !

\- Je ne peux pas les blâmer pour cela.

La jeune femme ne tient pas garde du regard noir que lui lançait son époux et regardait sa tenu. Il portait une longe écharpe noire, une veste en cuir suivit d'un pantalon noir avec des ranger. Cela lui allait bien malgré sa taille enfantine. Croisant les bras, il demanda :

\- Tu faisais encore un mauvais rêve pour avoir essayer de me mordre comme tu as voulut le faire ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Hum ?

Werewolf baissa la tête pour essayer de se souvenir. Katakuri le vit et décida de profiter un peu de la situation en s'avançant pour se mettre entre les genoux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le remarqua et rouspéta :

\- Dit donc, vous ne profitez pas un peu de la situation là ?

\- Chut ! Maintenant dis moi à quoi tu rêvais.

\- Grrr ! Toujours aussi chiant ! C'était un souvenir agréable. En fait j'avais surpris une conversation entre mes parents à propos d'une femme. Ma mère et elle se connaissait. Je ne comprenais pas bien mais il y a une chose que j'ai pu retenir de positif.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ma mère s'appelait Yué.

\- En effet c'est positif.

\- Oui.

(bruit de gargouillement)

\- Je vois que l'on a faim. Remarqua Werewolf.

\- Oh ! La ferme ! D'ailleurs toi aussi ton estomac c'est réveillé.

\- Pas faux. Allez venez.

Werewolf se releva pour épousseta son derrière tandis que Katakuri fit de même. Puis la jeune femme fit un geste qui surpris le pirate. Elle lui prit la main comme une grande-sœur le ferait avec son petit frère avant de le sortir de la forêt. Une fois en dehors, le couple furent surpris par les petites sœurs de Katkauri qui affichaient une mine pas contente. D'ailleurs, Compote brisa le silence en disant :

\- Ah ! Te voilà toi ! Cela fait des heures que l'on te cherche partout !

\- Oh non ! Pensa le concerné.

\- Stop ! Intervint Werewolf. Je crois qu'il est temps que vous nous laissiez un peu seul tous les deux. Vous, vous êtes bien amusez maintenant je crois qu'il est temps que vous rentriez sur vos îles respective.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est trop tôt ! S'exclama Galette. On a encore pleins de...

( regard menaçant qui annonce mille morts )

\- Heu...je crois que tu as raison Werewolf. On devrait y aller. Venez les filles. Annonça Compote.

\- Notre grand-frère déteins sur elle. Prévint Amande.

\- Cela t'étonne ? Déclara Smootie.

Une fois le groupe partit, la jeune femme souffla un bon coup avant de reporter son regard vers Katakuri qui semblait surpris et à la fois amusé. Sa femme pouvait dès fois faire très peur, un peu comme lui.

\- J'ai l'impression que je déteins effectivement sur toi.

\- Pas du tout. Répliqua la jeune femme. Venez j'ai faim.

Pour autant, une fois dans leur chambre tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. En effet, Werewolf avait mangé son repas mais quand ce fut l'heure pour la merienda de Katakuri, celui-ci répliqua fermement :

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes bien resté quand j'ai mangé. Alors pourquoi...

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Rhaaa ! Encore ce fichue secret à la gomme. Écoutez, je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Je vais restez pendant que vous allez manger. Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

\- Et moi je te dis...

\- STOP ! Coupa Werewolf à bout. Et si je vous promettais que je ne regarderais pas.

\- Peuh ! Tu vas quand même regardez !

\- Mais non ! Puisque je mettrais un bandeau sur mes yeux et que je vous tiendrais entre mes jambes. Ne me dites pas que cela ne vous tente pas ?

Oh que si cela tentais le pirate d'être chouchouté entre les jambes des sa femme pendant qu'il mangeait sa merienda. Il trouvait cela agréable seulement...

\- Je refuse !

\- Tête de mule ! Dois je vous rappelez que lorsque votre écharpe à faillit tomber pendant notre séance de sexe, j'aurais pu en profité pour regarder ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Hors, je ne l'ai pas fait ! Comme là, je ne vais pas en profité. Faite moi un peu confiance non d'un loup !

Le pirate devait admettre que la jeune femme marquait un point. Réfléchissant un peu, il souffla d'exaspération avant d'abdiquer en disant :

\- Bon très bien tu as gagné.

\- Je savais que vous finiriez par craquez. Souri la jeune femme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Aïe !

\- Hum ? Ses tes mains qui te font encore mal ?

\- Oui. Faut dire que je ne suis pas aller de main morte. Tsss. Mais bon, c'est en cours de guérisons alors tout vas bien ne vous en faites.

Katakuri s'en voulait encore un peu que sa femme se soit blesser à cause de leur dispute. Mais bon, il la savait solide et comme elle le lui avait dit, c'était en cours de guérison. On toqua à la porte. Werewolf se précipita pour ouvrir sur Kisara qui tenait un plateau remplit de beignets ainsi qu'une tasse de thé. Surprise, la servante demanda :

\- Werewolf ? Mais...

\- Merci Kisara et ne t'en fait pas tout ce passera bien.

Werewolf lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de congédier aimablement la servante. Refermant la porte d'un coup de pied, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le lit où c'était mit son mari. Posant le plateau sur la couverture, elle monta derrière lui pour ensuite étendre ses jambes afin qu'il bien au centre. Comme promit, elle prit un bandana qu'elle noua autour de sa tête avant que Katakuri ne vérifie qu'elle ne voyait effectivement rien. Prenant le plateau, il enleva son écharpe et commença à manger. Werewolf pendant ce temps lui caressa les cheveux tout en le tenant comme si c'était...eh bien une poupée ! Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voit rien, elle pouvait tout de même entendre ce que son mari disait pendant qu'il mangeait son repas. Pour autant, Werewolf se demandait si son ouïe ne lui jouait pas des tours concernant ce qu'elle entendait :

\- AAAAH ! Mes donuts ! Mes délicieux donuts ! Miam ! Miam ! Même les trous sont délicieux !

\- !?

\- Manger des donuts en m'allongeant ! Interdit ! Quel péché ! Donuts ! Donuts ! Ces moments sont vraiment une bénédiction. Mes délicieux donuts ! Aïe !

\- Dit donc, vous vous sentez bien ? Se demanda Werewolf en tapotant la tête de son époux.

\- Parfaitement bien pourquoi ?

\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas moi, parce que j'entends mon mari, le pirate le plus sanguinaire, le plus sérieux entrain...de guimauver à propos des donuts qu'il mange ?! Avouez que pour moi c'est suspect. J'ose à peine imaginer la scène tellement cela me donne des frissons. Brrrr !

\- Dis celle qui a des étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu'elle mange de la viande crue ! Miam !

\- Pfff ! Pas vrai !

\- Mais si !

\- C'est faux !

\- Archi vrai !

\- Tch !

Pour la peine elle piocha au hasard pour piquer un donut à son mari qui la voyant faire et manger dedans s'offusqua en disant :

\- Hey ! Pas touche à mes donuts !

\- Hum ! Trop bon ! Je ne savais pas que ce genre de pâtisserie était excellente !

\- Je t'interdit de recommencer ! Ma merienda ! Moi seul ait le droit d'en manger !

\- Alors finissez avant que j'en prenne d'autre. Le nargua la jeune femme.

\- Tch !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Katakuri finit de manger son repas sous le sourire de la jeune femme qui c'était réjouit de l'avoir énervé comme elle venait de le faire. Une fois qu'il eut remit son écharpe, il lui tapota le bras pour qu'elle puisse enlever son bandana. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et le couple s'endormit dans leur lit.

 _1 semaine plus tard..._

Une semaine ! Katakuri avait du enduré cette forme durant une semaine ! Le comble de l'horreur pour lui. Prit pour une poupée par ses petites sœurs, ses frères -sauf Perospero- quand à eux c'étaient moqués de sa situation. Notamment Cracker, Oven et Daifuku. Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait tellement poussé le bouchon trop loin que Werewolf avait du intervenir. Tout le monde avait alors blêmit devant leur petit affrontement notamment Katakuri car il ne pouvait intervenir à cause de sa taille. Curieusement, il se passa quelque chose que le pirate ne vit pas venir, sa femme réussit à un moment à éviter une attaque du génie de son frère et réussit à le mettre K.O. Ensuite, elle c'était retournée vers les autres pour leur balancer :

\- Voilà ce qui attend le prochain qui se moquera de mon compagnon !

Bizarrement aucune blague ne fut dite. Satisfaite, elle avait prit dans ses bras son époux pour rentrer chez eux. Pour autant le pirate voulait savoir. Il lui demanda alors d'aller dans la forêt où une fois assis, il lui dit :

\- Comment as tu fait pour éviter l'attaque de mon frère ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je t'ai bien observé Werewolf. Alors comment ?

\- Je...j'en sais rien en fait. Avoua la jeune femme. C'était comme si je savais par où je devais me mettre pour l'éviter. D'ailleurs cela me fait penser...

\- Hum ?

\- Lorsque vous êtes venu me voir dans la forêt pour fuir vos sœurs...j'ai... « vu » votre main malgré mes yeux fermés. Je sais que cela peut paraître bizarre mais...

\- Le haki de l'observation. Coupa Katkauri.

\- Hein ? Vous voulez dire que...

\- De manière inconsciente certes mais oui, tu as bien utiliser le haki de l'observation.

\- Vous pensez donc que maintenant je le maîtrise ? Hasarda la jeune femme.

\- Nous verrons cela dans les jours qui suivent.

Et en effet durant les jours qui suivirent, ils se remirent à l'entraînement pour la maîtrise du haki de l'observation. Comme pour la première fois, la jeune femme eut les yeux bandés sauf que cette fois du à la leur différence de taille, Werewolf était assise par terre. Katakuri en avait alors un profiter pour se venger de l'histoire du bain. Au début, elle se prit tous les coups avant d'en éviter quelques un. Sauf que cela ne dura pas beaucoup de temps. A la fin, ils durent arrêter car la jeune femme commençait à avoir mal et elle était fatiguée. Elle avait même avouer :

\- C'est dur bon sang.

\- Hum ?

\- J'essaie de me concentrer mais...a chaque fois je n'y arrive pas.

\- C'est cause de ton temps passé dans la Nature. Tu étais tout le temps sur tes gardes, aucun moments de répits. Si c'était le cas, tu finissait pas crever. Je pense que c'est ça qui te « bloque » pour le haki de l'observation.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Je le pense. Tu n'a pas du avoir beaucoup de moment de tranquillité avec la meute n'es ce pas ?

\- En effet. Même si on était entre nous, nous restions tout le temps sur nos garde. Idem quand j'étais avec Caleb et les autres. Je crois en réalité que j'ai du mal à resté...zen.

\- Je pense aussi. On va essayer d'arranger cela. Si tu arrives à te détendre, pas trop tout de même, tu arriveras je pense à percevoir le haki de l'observation.

Katakuri se mit alors au travail pour essayer de réussir à « détendre » sa femme. Ce ne fut pas chose facile. Faut dire que ses sœurs ne l'aidait pas non plus. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de venir les voir si bien que la jeune femme ne put pas vraiment réussir à se « détendre » convenablement. Par exemple lors de l'une de leur session d'entraînement, Werewolf avait les yeux fermé, prête à éviter le coup que son compagnon allait lui porter. Elle le sentait, pouvait presque le voir et...

\- Grand-frère !

BAM !

La jeune femme avait alors relevé si brutalement la tête qu'elle se l'était cogné contre la tête de Katakuri qui avait arrêté son geste suite à la voix des sœurs. Le couple grimaçais de douleur avant de fusiller les intruses du regard. Puis ils avaient décider d'arrêter car ils ne pouvaient pas se concentrer sans que quelqu'un n'intervienne. Pour le coup, le pirate avait noté une légère amélioration par rapport à leur première session d'entraînement. C'était en soi plutôt positif même si cela lui prendrais encore plus de temps pour maîtriser ce haki que les autres. Autre chose de positif, bien qu'ils mangeaient ensemble lors de sa merienda quand la jeune femme prenait un bain, elle semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec lui malgré sa forme enfant. En fait il avait beaucoup plus l'impression qu'elle profitait largement de la situation mais quand même temps cela lui faisait plaisir. Mais bon, il espérait très vite recevoir une bonne nouvelle concernant Ivy car il commençait à en avoir marre car malgré tout un petite problème persistait. Un problème d'ordre intime. Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce problème.

Un soir alors qu'ils allaient prendre le bain, Werewolf, entourer d'une serviette de bain lui avait demander quelque chose qui l'avait laissé sceptique :

\- Pourquoi je dois fermer mes yeux ?

\- C'est une surprise.

\- De quel genre ? Es ce que cela à avoir avec le paquet que ma sœur Praline à ramener lors de sa dernière visite et que tu as vite planquer en hauteur pour ne pas que je le vois.

\- Petit fouineur va. Lança Werewolf avec un sourire. Allez s'il vous plaît.

Katakuri leva les yeux au ciel devant la mine qu'affichait son épouse. Poussant un soupir résigner, il ferma les yeux attendant la suite. Poussant un petit cri de victoire, Werewolf se leva pour aller chercher ce qu'elle avait planqué dans la salle de bain avant qu'ils n'y aillent prendre un bain. Posant l'objet dans l'eau de façon discrète, elle prit son époux qui se demandait une fois en l'air ce qu'elle lui préparait. Le pirate allait ouvrir les yeux mais la jeune femme l'en dissuada en disant :

\- Tut tut ! On garde les yeux fermé !

\- Groumpf...

Pour autant dès qu'il sentit quelque chose de caoutchouteux contre sa peau, il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était dans l'eau mais...dans une bouée gonflable style requin ! Devant ça, son visage devint rouge de colère et il hurla :

-WEREWOLF !

\- Ha ha ha ! Désoler mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Essaya de s'excuser la jeune femme.

\- Praline et toi, vous me paierez très cher !

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

Se redressant, elle enleva la serviette pour vite plonger dans le bassin avant de refaire surface tout près de son époux qui semblait un peu moins en colère tout à coup. Battant des pieds sous l'eau pour se maintenir en surface, la jeune femme prit la bouée avant de dire :

\- Allez on s'accroche !

Elle le poussa aussi vite que possible dans tous les directions avant de se mettre derrière pour faire le tour du bassin. Ce fut un moment agréable pour tous les deux. Les ramenant vers le bassin, la jeune femme s'assit sur une marche l'eau jusqu'à hauteur des épaules, le regard triste. Toujours accrocher à sa bouée, Katakur se dirigea vers elle pour lui toucher le visage de sa petite main pour lui demander :

\- Qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien...Enfin...c'est dur à dire...

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Disons que je commence à avoir un manque.

\- Un...manque ?

\- Oui. Au début c'était marrant de vous voir sous votre forme enfant. Je dois dire que vous êtes mignon mais maintenant...c'est un peu moins drôle.

\- Je peux comprendre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben quoi. Tu ne pensais pas que moi aussi je ressentirais un manque alors que je suis coincé sous cette forme ridicule. Tu crois que cela me fait du bien de te voir ainsi alors que je ne peux même pas en profiter.

\- J'en étais sur. Même sous cette forme, vous restez un pervers !

\- Un pervers qui à une magnifique femme dont il ne peut même pas en profiter. Soupira le pirate.

Un silence s' abatis entre les deux avant qu'ils n'explose de rire devant l'énormité de la situation. Puis Werewolf rapprocha la bouée pour extirper le pirate afin de le nettoyer. A la fin, ils allèrent sortir du bain quand des coups furent donner à la porte suivit d'un :

\- Oie frangin !

\- Qu'es ce que cet idiot veut encore ? Soupira Katakuri.

\- C'est bizarre en effet que Cracker soit là.

Soudain, elle réalisa une chose, la porte n'était pas verrouillée ! Remettant Katakuri dans la bouée malgré ses protestations, Werewolf sortit du bain tout en prenant une serviette pour aller vers la porte mais ce fut trop tard. N'ayant pas entendu de réponse, Cracker avait ouvert la porte pour ne trouver personne. Ayant entendu des bruits dans la salle de bain il c'était dirigé vers là tout en disant :

\- Tu t'es endormit dans le...bain...

Le général sucré se stoppa net quand il ouvrit la porte. Il vit sa belle-sœur couverte d'une serviette l'air dépité et son grand-frère dans l'eau avec une bouée. Ne pouvant se retenir, Cracker pouffa de rire devant le comique de la situation :

\- Bwa ha ha ha ! Oh que c'est drôle !

\- Cracker ! Prévint Katakuri.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Quand je vais dire ça aux autres..HEY !

\- Tu ne dira rien du tout ! Rugit Werewolf.

PLOUF !

Pendant qu'il rigolait, la jeune femme c'était rapprochée de lui pour le prendre par la peau du coup afin de le balancer dans le bain. Profitant de la situation, elle sortit Katakuri de l'eau en l'enveloppant dans une serviette avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour qu'ils puissent se sécher et s'habiller. Ils eurent à peine finit que Cracker vint les rejoindre trempé.

\- Pfiou ! Tu étais vraiment obliger de faire ça Werewolf ?

( regard menaçant)

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux Cracker ? Intervint Katakuri.

\- Mama veut vous voir.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- A votre avis.

Tous les deux comprirent instantanément. Le dieu de la mort avait trouvé Ivy ce qui n'était pas trop tôt en somme. Le couple se précipita hors de la chambre suivit de Cracker. Une fois arrivé sur Whole Cake Island, ils allèrent retrouvé Big Mom qui était entrain de parler avec une personne à l'autre bout de son escargot-phone. Voyant arrivé le couple, elle dit :

\- La voilà. Tiens Werewolf !

\- « Ah ! Te voilà... »

\- Venons s'en au fait dieu de la mort ! Coupa Werewolf.

\- « Gu gu gu ! On est de mauvaise humeur ? »

\- Une semaine ! Cela fait une semaine que l'on attend de vos nouvelles. « Je la trouverais plus rapidement que vous », mon œil oui ! Ah moins bien sur que vous avez fait ça uniquement pour nous faire poireauter pour votre sois disant « jeu ».

\- « ... »

\- J'en étais sur ! Gronda Werewolf. Ordure !

\- « Calme toi maintenant Werewolf. Il est vrai que j'ai...tardé à appelé mais tout ce qui compte c'est que maintenant je puisse te dire où elle se trouve. »

\- Où est elle ?

\- « Droit au but comme toujours. Ivy se trouve une île nommé Inferno. Là-bas, elle s'est mise sous la protection d'un certain Raiser. »

\- Raiser ? Connaît pas.

\- « Cela ne m'étonne pas. Pirate assez sanguinaire, violent dont la prime s'élève à plus de 700 millions de Berry's. Certes comparé à un certain pirate ce n'est rien mais sache que tu ne feras pas le poids contre lui. »

\- Pourquoi me mettre en garde alors ?

\- « Je ne veux pas que tu meures de suite voyons. Raiser à tout une bande dont la primes est plus élevé que la tienne. Ce sont tous des maîtres de la torture, de la souffrance et j'en passe. Dit toi que même la Marine aurait peur de rencontrer sa route. »

\- Des infos très intéressantes en effet. Mais cela ne fait pas peur !

\- « Je m'en doute. Qui sait peut être que ta prime grimpera après cela. En tout cas, nous nous reverrons très bientôt. »

CLACK !

\- Inferno...Une île volcanique, très dangereuse avec sa végétation et son climat tout aussi dangereux et imprévisible. Ouais, parfait pour cacher une plante vénéneuse telle que Ivy. Déclara Katakuri.

\- On y va. Lança Werewolf.

\- Une minute ! Intervint le pirate. Cela pourrait très bien être un piège tu sais.

\- Je l'ai envisagé mais je refuse de passer encore une journée avec vous sous votre forme enfant ! Je ne tiendrais pas !

\- Et tu crois que moi aussi j'arriverais à tenir ?! S'offusqua Katakuri.

\- Silence vous deux ! Tonna Big Mom. Au lieu de vous disputé, préparez vous pour aller sur Inferno. Une fois là-bas, peut importe comment vous allez gérer la situation. Ramenez Ivy vivante ! Quand aux autres qui lui auront offert asile, vous n'aurez qu'à leur montrer la douleur, la souffrance d'avoir osé s'attaquer à moi et à ma famille !

\- Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas belle-maman ! C'est ce que je comptais faire ! Réagit Werewolf avec un sourire carnassier. Par contre, je compte bien me réservé Raiser. Une prime de 700 millions de Berry's, si j'arrive à le battre, ma prime va considérablement augmenté. Je compte bien faire honneur à mon capitaine et à son équipage. De plus, il se pourrait que la Marine reçoive un certains cadeau après ça !

\- Hum. Tu sembles devenu plus sauvage et sanguinaire ma chère belle-fille. L'ambiance de mon équipage aurait il déteint sur toi par hasard ?

\- Qui sait. Peut être qu'au fond, j'ai toujours été comme cela et que le fait que je côtoie votre fils à fait remonter en moi ce désirs caché.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Mama mama ! Ce que tu peux être vraiment drôle Werewolf. Il se pourrait que dans l'avenir, je face de toi mon nouvel général sucré. Mais je tiens à ce que pour cela que tu me montres de quoi tu es vraiment capable.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas...Mama.

Le dernier mot que la jeune femme prononça laissa tout le monde coi y comprit Big Mom qui écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à sourire comme une enfant pour dire :

\- Oh ! Ma tendre Werewolf.

\- Nous allons devoir vous laissez Mama, nous devons allez nous préparer Katakuri et moi. Expliqua Werewolf avant de prendre son mari par la main pour sortir suivit de Cracker.

Quand à Big Mom celle-ci était toujours aux anges de ce que sa belle-fille venait de lui dire. Sur le chemin du retour, Katakuri dit à sa femme :

\- Ce que tu as dit à...

\- Je le pensais vraiment. Coupa Werewolf. J'ai enfin trouvé ma place malgré mon amnésie. Ici, personne ne me juge, je peux être enfin...moi même. Et puis même si Mama n'est pas une belle-mère comme les autres, elle a un bon fond tout de même.

\- Hum. Tu as bien changé depuis notre première rencontre en effet. Au début, tu ne pensais qu'à vouloir t'échapper d'ici, me faire la peau ainsi qu'à Mama. Et maintenant regarde toi, tu embrasses pleinement ta vie de pirate.

\- Ma vie de pirate sous la bannière de de l'impératrice Big Mom. Rectifia Werewolf avec un sourire sombre. Inferno...cette île doit receler bien d'autres danger, je le sens. Mais en même temps, j'ai hâte d'y être.

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu suicidaire par hasard ?

\- Non, j'ai juste envie de voir ma prime augmenter et faire en sorte que tout le monde me craigne. Que se soit les pirates ou la Marine. Je veux faire en sorte que plus tard, elle devienne la Reine des Pirates. Je veux tout faire pour l'aider à trouver le One Piece !

Katakuri écarquilla les yeux devant cet aveu qu'il faillit tomber par terre. On pouvait tout dire mais bon sang, le destin pouvait joué bien des tours. Cette fille, malgré le fait qu'elle ne savait plus qui elle était, qu'elle possédait des yeux hors norme, un côté rebelle et un côté fragile était la chose la plus fabuleuse qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie. Dommage pourtant que derrière tout ça se cache une ombre au tableau. Son secret. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Werewolf lui dire :

\- Katakuri ? Ouh ! Ouh ! On est arrivé.

\- Hum ?

\- Des pensées noires ?

-...

\- Je vois. Bon allons nous préparer.

Le couple se dirigea vers leur chambre afin de choisir des vêtements adapté pour aller sur Inferno. Comme il s'agissait d'une île volcanique, ils leur fallait une tenu adéquat. Katakuri opta pour une tenu enfantine de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de porter avec une écharpe similaire à celle qu'il portait avant. Quand à Werewolf, elle opta pour une tenue style aventurière avec un pantalon kaki muni de poches en toile, un débardeur gris, des chaussures pouvant gravir des montagnes, des lunettes de soudure, ainsi que des mitaines en cuir marron pour protéger ses avant-bras. Ses ongles ayant bien repoussés sur certains endroits, la jeune femme ne mit plus de bandage.

En ce qui concernait les armes, bizarrement dans le cas du pirate, sa fameuse lance Mogura avait elle aussi « rétrécie » en même temps que son corps et qu'il gardait caché à l'intérieur. Pour Werewolf par contre, elle devait s'en procurer ce qui d'ailleurs, elle du faire.

\- Suis moi.

Katakuri la fit traverser le couloir avant de lui indiquer une porte qu'elle ouvrit avant de s'extasier devant. Tellement sous le choc, elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de dire :

\- Je rêve là ?

\- Non pas du tout. Allez viens.

La jeune femme avait des étoiles pleins les yeux en entrant dans la salle qui était une salle d'arme et d'entraînement. Sur chaque coins de mur se trouvait diverses armes allant du couteaux aux armes les plus grandes. Tournant sur elle même, elle ne vit pas Katakuri qui c'était dirigé vers une armoire où il eut du utilisé son pouvoir de fruit du démon pour l'ouvrir. Lorgnant sur le côté, il ne vit pas la jeune femme. Se tournant il la vit qui observait les moindres recoins de la salle ne lui prêtant pas attention. Il du se racler la gorge afin d'attirer son attention. Une fois qu'elle le regarda, il lui dit :

\- Va s'y sers toi.

\- Sérieusement ? Je peux ?

\- Oui. Soupira Katakuri en se mettant sur le côté.

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'armoire où se trouvait divers armes tells que des couteau et des armes à feux. En regardant les armes à feux, elle fut attirer par une en particulier qu'elle prit pour testé son poids ainsi que son maniement. C'était un pistolet semi-automatique de couleur argent pas trop lourde pour Werewolf qui la testa en faisant divers geste avant de se diriger vers une cible où elle se mit à tirer. La jeune femme fut impressionnée par la force de frappe et sourit pour ensuite se retourner vers le pirate pour dire :

\- Je l'adore ! Je prend celle-ci.

\- Cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

Allant vers l'armoire, la jeune femme prit une ceinture qui n'était pas trop le style de la jeune femme qui fit la moue. L'attachant autour de sa taille, elle y rangea l'arme avant de reporter son regard vers les couteaux. Malgré leur tailles variés, leur allures assez unique pour certains, aucun ne fit mouche dans le cœur de Werewolf. Elle essaya quelques lames pour testé leur poids, leur maniabilité sans pour autant réussir à satisfaire la jeune femme. Katakuri le vit bien et il se fit une promesse. Dès que ce merdier sera finit, il ferait en sorte de lui faire faire des armes personnelles, des armes qu'elle aimera et qu'elle portera sur elle. Il lui fera aussi une autre ceinture adéquat pour ses futurs armes à feux. Au bout d'un moment, Werewolf prit trois couteaux aux hasard avant de se tourner vers le pirate.

\- C'est bon. Nous pouvons y aller.

\- Enfin !

\- Oh ! C'est bon ! Rouspéta Werewolf en suivant le pirate hors de la salle. Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas montrer cette salle avant ?

\- Tu n'as jamais posé la question. Et puis, je ne l'utilise plus aussi souvent qu'au paravant.

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Tu as posé la question, je t'ai répondit.

\- Parfois je vous hais.

\- C'est pour cela que tu m'adores.

(langue tirée)

\- Allons s'y. Ordonna Katakuri ne prêtant pas attention aux gamineries de sa femme.

Quelques minutes après, le couple se retrouva sur le vaisseau de Smoothie qui se dirigea vers l'île nommé Inferno avec à son bord Charizard.

 _Sur Inferno..._

Dans une salle qui ressemblait à une salle de trône où l'on pouvait entendre des cris de souffrance, de douleur, d'agonies, Ivy marchait. Malgré une peur qui lui nouait l'estomac, elle se dirigea vers le trône fait d'os où était assis un homme de grande taille qui portait des vêtements de cuir. Levant ses yeux bleu de glace vers la femme, il dit :

\- Qu'as tu donc Ivy ? Je te sens assez fébrile. Aurais tu peur ?

\- Peuh ! Pas du tout.

(coup de fouet)

\- Tu mens très mal ma chère. Je viens d'avoir notre ami commun il y a quelques minutes. Le louveteau ne devrais pas tarder à arriver ici.

\- Tu devrais vraiment te méfier Raiser. Le prévint Ivy. Cette sale vipère est plus coriace que prévus. Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait !

Ivy montra son visage à jamais marquer au dénommé Raiser qui ne broncha pas du tout. Au contraire, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire d'une voix monocorde :

\- Elle ne t'a pas loupé mais elle aurait pu faire pire.

\- Faire pire ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Ivy, Ivy...Dois je te rappeler où tu trouves ? Ici sur Inferno, c'est l'Enfer. Un Enfer où la mort ne viens quand dernier recours. Ici, douleur, souffrance, agonie sont les maîtres ! Chacun de mes hommes ont une spécialité en matière de torture. Tout hommes ou femmes qui se sont présentés à eux, les ont supplié de leur accorder la mort. Si cette gamine arrive à survivre, elle subira des châtiments innommables !

\- Tu as tort de la sous-estimé ainsi que les enfants de Big Mom. De plus, je te rappelle qu'elle est la responsable du massacre de Belarina.

\- Peuh ! Ces gars n'étaient que des moins que rien. Leur chef ne valait pas mieux que ses hommes. Non, crois moi, ici, personne ne pourras s'échapper ! Seul la mort est la seule issue.

\- Nous verrons bien Raiser.

\- Tu verras Ivy, le louveteau mourras en Enfer ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

 **N/A : Ouh là ! Cela commence à chauffer grandement pour notre chère Werewolf ! Un nouvel ennemie qui n'a pas l'air de rigoler. Espérons que la jeune femme puisse mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait de son nouvel entraînement sur le haki de l'observation. En tout cas une chose est sur, la jeune femme après cette épreuve se retrouvera transformée. De quel façon ? Suite au prochain chapitre. Et encore une dernière info, le moment où elle découvre le secret de Katakuri arrive à grand pas. Passez un bon week.**


	17. Chapter 17

_N/A : Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Dans ce chapitre, je m'inspire de deux films tel que Godzilla (celui sortit en 2014), Saw et Hellraiser pour les ennemies que devront affronter Werewolf et les autres. On m'a posé la question pourquoi mon héroïne continue de vouvoyez Katkauri, la réponse est simple. Malgré le fait qu'elle aime et qu'ils soient mariés, la jeune femme ne lui a pas encore cédé tout son cœur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela changera quand elle découvrira son secret. (sourire sadique)_

 _Firebird539 : Contente que tu es adoré ce chapitre et les moments Katakuri/Werewolf._

 _Theonereader : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _Megami-Utako : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows » et « favorits »._

 _Lia9749 : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes. Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 16

 _\- Ivy, Ivy...Dois je te rappeler où tu trouves ? Ici sur Inferno, c'est l'Enfer. Un Enfer où la mort ne viens quand dernier recours. Ici, douleur, souffrance, agonie sont les maîtres ! Chacun de mes hommes ont une spécialité en matière de torture. Tout hommes ou femmes qui se sont présentés à eux, les ont supplié de leur accorder la mort. Si cette gamine arrive à survivre, elle subira des châtiments innommables !_

 _\- Tu as tort de la sous-estimé ainsi que les enfants de Big Mom. De plus, je te rappelle qu'elle est la responsable du massacre de Belarina._

 _\- Peuh ! Ces gars n'étaient que des moins que rien. Leur chef ne valait pas mieux que ses hommes. Non, crois moi, ici, personne ne pourras s'échapper ! Seul la mort est la seule issue._

 _\- Nous verrons bien Raiser._

 _Sur Inferno..._

Placé sur un poste d'observation, un homme regarda la mer avec une longue vue. Soudain, il aperçu un navire dont il reconnue très distinctement le pavillon. Souriant d'un air sadique, il décrocha son escargot-phone afin de dire :

\- Dite au patron que le « paquet » est là.

\- « Reçu ».

Quelques minutes plus tard un subordonné courut à travers tous le QG pour arriver dans la salle du trône où se trouvait toujours assis sur son trône Raiser. Voyant son subordonné arriver devant lui, il devina sans mal ce que celui-ci allait lui annoncé.

\- Patron, le « paquet » arrive. Il n'est plus très bien loin de nos côtes.

\- Quelle bonne nouvelle. BEAST !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre avant qu'une silhouette n'apparaisse pour s'agenouiller devant Raiser. Le dénommé Beast releva la tête pour dire :

\- Oui patron ?

\- Nos invités ne vont pas tardé à arriver. Je voudrais leur offrir un accueil digne de ce nom. Dis moi un peu, es ce que Gomura a été nourri récemment ?

\- Pas encore patron. D'ailleurs j'ai noté une légère contrariété depuis un petit moment. Je crois qu'il a envie de sortir pour pouvoir faire un massacre !

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Raiser en levant un sourcil. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Dans ce cas, je vais pouvoir exaucé son souhait. Libère le sur le champ afin qu'il puisse dire bonjour à nos invités ! Nous allons bien voir comment ils vont apprécier notre comité d'accueil ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

\- Bien patron !

 _En mer..._

Le bateau n'allait plus tarder à arriver sur l'île nommée Inferno. De là où elle se trouvait, Werewolf pouvait déjà apercevoir un immense volcan qui n'était plus en activité. Pour autant tout danger n'était pas écarté, la vigie avait signaléde nombreux récifs assez pointus et impressionnant tout autour de l'île. Si on n'y prenait pas garde, c'était la mort assuré ! Seulement depuis un petit moment, la jeune femme n'était pas à l'aise au point qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Quelque chose la titillait, son instinct était à puissance maximal et Charizard semblait assez nerveuse. La louve n'arrêtait pas de grogner, de tourner en ronde tel un lion en cage et ses pics étaient sortis prêt à être lancer au point que le reste de l'équipage semblait nerveux. Katakuri avait observé le manège de l'animal et de sa femme ainsi que son frère et sa sœur.

\- Elles sembles nerveuse mon frère.

\- J'ai remarqué Smoothie.

\- La louve semble prête à mordre n'importe qui. Lança Cracker.

\- Werewolf est devenu bien silencieuse. En plus, cela fait un moment que ses yeux sont fermés. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Je sais.

Puis Katakuri c'était mit à marché vers sa femme qui avait froncé les sourcils comme si elle réfléchissait ou ressentait quelque chose. Ce qui était le cas. Au début, la jeune femme avait fermé les yeux afin de se détendre un peu puis petite à petit, elle avait commencé à « ressentir » quelque chose. C'était comme une sorte d' « aura », un truc noir, gigantesque et vraiment terrifiant. Cette « aura » c'était manifestée comme des vagues avant de commencer à prendre forme et qui semblait se diriger vers elle. Werewolf essaya de se concentrer voir ce que c'était quand elle sentit sur son bras une main ganté qui la fit sursauter.

\- Ah !

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Katakuri...

La jeune femme essuya son front couvert de sueur avant de reporter son regard vers son mari qui avait froncé les sourcils perplexe. Prenant une inspiration, elle lâcha :

\- Je crois qu'un danger approche.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai...ressentit comme une « aura ». C'était gigantesque, terrifiant et...cela semblait se rapprocher de nous très rapidement.

\- Elle semble faire des progrès immenses concernant la maîtrise du haki de l'observation. Pensa Katakuri. Pourrais tu m'en dire plus ?

\- Je...

\- (grognement menaçant)

\- Charizard ? S'étonna Werewolf.

La louve c'était mise dans une position d'attaque, les babines retroussées sur ses long croc, ses griffes raclant le pont. Les pics sur son dos « tremblaient » tandis que son regard c'était porté dans une direction bien précise. Le couple allait voir ce que la louve avait bien pu voir. S'approchant de la rambarde, ils ne virent rien jusqu'à ce que...

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? Des récifs ? S'exclama Werewolf.

\- Impossible ! Les récifs ne peuvent bouger et encore moins contre le courant ! Déclara Katakuri.

\- Alors qu'es ce qui arrive droit sur nous ?

\- Hum ? Oh non ! Smoothie, il faut virer de bord. Tout de suite ! Prévint Katakuri.

\- Virer de bord ! Ordonna la général sucré.

Le subordonné à la barre vira de bord sur ordre de son capitaine. Lorsque le bateau vira, Werewolf put voir les espèces de « récifs » passer à côté de la coque avant qu'une forme monstrueuse ne sorte de l'eau. Se reculant pour mieux voir, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux devant le monstre qui émergea de l'eau pour pousser une cri très strident qui fit mal aux oreilles à tout le monde.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! Jura la jeune femme en pâlissant.

La créature qui se trouvait devant eux était immense, voir plus grande qu'un géant ! Son dos était couvert de sorte de pointes semblables à des rocher ce qui avait permit à tout le monde de croire qu'il s'agissait de récifs. Sa tête était petite avec des yeux perçant, des dents acérées, ses deux pattes avant qui lui servait de « mains » avaient des griffes acérés et comble de l'horreur, la créature possédait une immense queue qu'elle leva pour l'aplatir avec force sur l'eau envoyant le navire à la dérive. Le matelot qui tenait la barre eut du mal à rectifier la trajectoire du navire avant que celui-ci ne fonce droit sur un récif. Ils étaient en très mauvaise posture, le décor était mortel et la rive était encore assez loin. Il était clair que ce monstre avait été envoyé par Raiser comme comité d'accueil. Réussissant à se remettre sur ses jambes, Werewolf dégaina son pistolet pour tirer sur la créature. Manque de bol, sa peau était si épaisse que les balles ne lui firent rien du tout.

\- Tch ! Fait chier ! Sa peau est trop épaisse !

\- Si sa peau est trop dur alors n'utilise pas tes couteaux. Le prévint Katakuri.

\- Je m'en serais douter. Que ? Attention !

Soudain, les immenses écailles de la créatures se mirent à luire d'une lueur bleuté partant de la base de la queue pour remonter vers le sommet. Puis ouvrant la gueule celui-ci se mit à cracher des flammes au niveau de l'eau près du navire sans pour autant le toucher. Les flammes étaient immenses, très chaudes et mortelles et semblaient ne pas s'éteindre avec l'eau de mer. Pourtant, celles-ci finirent par s'éteindre au bout de plusieurs minutes faisant bouillir la mer. Si quelqu'un plongeait dedans, c'était la mort assuré ! Werewolf se mit alors à pâlir devant ce spectacle. Elle comprit que le monstre leur avait montré ce qu'il les attendaient et qu'ils ne pourraient pas y échapper. Une mort lente soit par lui, par les flammes ou alors par la mer ! La jeune femme comprit alors que Raiser était un monstre très redoutable et que sa prime lui sied comme un gant. Toujours plongées dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas Charizard courir pour sauter afin de planer vers la créature.

\- Charizard !

Le monstre vit la louve et commença à se préparer à souffler encore une fois du feu. Mais cela mit un peu plus de temps. Au moins quelques secondes le temps que les lueurs atteignent sa tête avant qu'il ne souffle pour cramer la louve. Fort heureusement, elle réussit à éviter les flammes pour atterrir sur sa tête. Écartant au maximum ses mâchoires, Charizard les planta dans la peau écailleuse du monstre. Grâce à ses crocs très solides et pointues, la louve réussit à percer les écailles jusqu'au sang voir même jusqu'à l'os, arrachant un morceau de peau. La créature hurla de douleur tout en se débattant pour éjecter l'intrus de son dos. Celle-ci se secoua, battant de la queue férocement envoyant valser le bateau. Se cramponnant à la rambarde, Werewolf observa tout en hurlant :

\- CHARIZARD !

\- Nous ne tiendront pas longtemps à ce rythme ! Lança Smoothie.

\- Si cette chose, nous envoie une autre slave de feu...Commença Cracker.

\- Le feu...mais oui ! S'extasia Werewolf. Smoothie, dit à tes hommes de pointer les canons devant sa gueule et d'attendre mon signal.

\- Quoi ?

\- Werewolf que vas tu faire ? Demanda Katakuri.

\- Lors de la deuxième slave, il a mit plusieurs seconde avant de cracher du feu. Il faut donc le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il tourne la tête vers le bateau. Il faudra ensuite le bombarder avant qu'il ne crache. Puis BOUM !

\- Et comment on le saura que c'est bon le moment ?

\- Quand il commencera à ouvrir la gueule tirer.

\- Et toi que vas tu faire pendant ce temps ?

\- L'énervé un peu pardi.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question ! S'énerva Katakuri.

Mais Werwolf n'en tient pas compte et sauta dans l'eau de mer pour nager vers la créature. En un temps record, elle réussit à s'accrocher à une de ses immenses épines avant de commencer à grimper sur son dos. Katakuri quand à lui leva les yeux au ciel avant d'informer sa petite sœur du plan de sa femme. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux devant ce que lui annonçait son frère avant de donner des ordres à son équipage. Pendant que le navire prenait position, Katakuri essaya de repérer sa femme qui grimpait toujours.

\- Fais attention à toi Werewolf !

Arriver au niveau de la tête, la jeune femme réussit à rejoindre Charizard qui arrachait encore des morceaux de peau. Prenant un poignard, elle le plongea dans une des blessures de la créature. Celle-ci se cambra d'avantage en poussant un cri strident face à la douleur. Werewolf recommença jusqu'à poussé la créature à cracher du feu.

\- Allez ! Espèce de monstre de pacotille ! Crache ton foutu feu de merde !

Ses effort payèrent car elle vit les lueurs bleuté commencer à apparaître sur le dos. Attendant encore un peu, la jeune femme vit le navire qui était en position. Puis dès que le monstre commença à ouvrir la gueule, elle cria :

\- MAINTENANT !

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

Le navire tira plusieurs coup de canon vers la gueule du monstre qui se prit en pleine poire les tirs et le feu qu'il allait cracher. Ce qui en résultat fut que le monstre en souffrit et une réaction en chaîne se manifesta. En effet, sur tout le corps de la créature, des fissures bleu commencèrent à apparaître ce qui signifiait une énorme explosion. Montant très vite sur le dos de Charizard, la louve sauta pour planer vers le navire qui avait commencer à s'éloigner. Une énorme explosion retentit dont le souffle déséquilibra la louve qui tomba lourdement sur le pont faisant chuter la jeune femme qui atterrit lourdement sur Katakuri. Le couple roula un moment avant que la jeune femme ne se retrouve sur le torse de son époux qui poussa un long soupir suite à la chute. Cela fit rire Smoothie et Cracker tandis que Werewolf commença à se relever pour se masser le postérieur avant de regarder derrière elle. Il ne restait rien du monstre.

\- Whoa !

\- Quel accueil ! Soupira Smoothie.

\- Et à mon avis cela ne sera pas le dernier. Dit Katakuri en se relevant. Reprenons la route.

Le navire reprit la route pour arriver sans mal sur la plage où Smoothie, Cracker, Katakuri, Werewolf et Charizard descendirent sur la plage pour se diriger vers le volcan. Entre temps, quelqu'un avait tout observé de son poste d'observation avant d'aller prévenir son patron. Une fois devant lui, il avait relater la scène. Le dénommer Beast en fut estomaqué qu'il lâcha :

\- Impossible !

\- Et pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé Beast. Gomura est mort dû à l'explosion de son feu.

\- Grrr ! Cette sale...

\- Suffit Beast ! Tonna Raiser. Cette fille est vraiment rusé pour avoir pu réussir à terrasser notre monstre invaincue depuis un moment.

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu, il y avait un loup couvert d'épine avec eux. Il a même planer.

\- Un loup couvert d'épine ? S'étonna Raiser. Qui plane en plus.

\- Ce doit être un loup porc-épic. Comprit Beast. Très intéressant. Si jamais on pouvait mettre la main sur cet animal, je pourrais le dresser comme il faut Raiser. Cela pourrait être une arme redoutable qui pourrait remplacer Gomura.

\- Hum. Pourquoi pas. Mais voyons d'abord où se trouve nos invités. Ah, ils ont réussit à trouver l'entré de notre repaire. Fort bien. Il est temps donc de les séparer un peu. Je suis sur qu'ils vont adorer nos diverses salles d'accueil. Ha ha ha ha ha !

Après qu'ils aient marcher à travers une épaisse végétation qui leur avait laissé quelques petites surprises, le petit groupe était arrivé au pied du volcan. Ils cherchaient comme une entrée mais rien pour le moment jusqu'à ce que Werewolf les interpelles.

\- Ici !

\- Il n'y a rien. Rouspéta Cracker.

\- Je le vois bien crétin ! Grogna la jeune femme. Pourtant, je sens comme...des présences. Beaucoup même.

\- L'entré doit être dissimulé. Intervint Katakuri.

S'étant rapprocher, la jeune femme avait posé sa paume sur la paroi du volcan quand un clic se fit entendre. Puis, une porte dérober apparut laissant entrevoir une entré dans un immense tunnel. Se tournant vers Cracker, celui-ci avait tourner la tête pour ne rien dire. Tout le monde s'y engouffra guidé par des torches allumées sur les murs. Cela faisait un moment que tout le monde marchait quand un bruit se firent entendre. Se retournant, Werewolf vit un mut apparaître la séparant du reste du groupe. Puis d'autres murs apparurent pour séparer Cracker de Smoothie et de Katakuri. Seul Werewolf était resté accompagné de Charizard qui avait grogné. S'approchant du mur, elle hurla :

\- Cracker ! Smoothie ! Katakuri ! Es ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Cracker ! Smoothie ! Katakuri ! Katakuri !

Aucune réponse. Posant son front contre la roche, la jeune femme ferma les yeux puis « vit » à travers ses paupières fermer des « auras » ainsi que des formes bien distingues que Werewolf devina plus aisément. C'étaient celles de Cracker, de Smoothie et de Katakuri. Rassurée, la jeune femme poussa un soupir soulagé malgré le fait que les trois auras étaient quand même séparés par d'autres murs. S'éloignant, elle se tourna vers la louve en disant :

\- Bon ben, on n'a plus le choix. Il faut donc avancer.

Le duo se mit donc en marche droit devant. Ce fut pareil pour les trois commandants sucrés qui marchèrent droit devant eux. Au bout d'un moment, tous les trois se trouvèrent devant l'entré d'une salle où les attendaient trois personnes au sourire sadique qui leur dirent :

\- Que commence la fête !

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du trône, Raiser avait observé la séparation du petit groupe et l'arrivé des trois généraux sucrés dans les diverses salles qui leur fut dédier via diverses écrans. Observant l'écran qui montrait Werewolf, il sentit une présence qui lui rétorqua :

\- Ainsi elle a survécut à ta satané bestiole ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenus, il me semble !

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux Ivy ? Soupira Raiser.

\- Voir où tu en étais.

\- Je l'ai isolé, elle est sa bestiole. Quand aux autres, je me demande combien de temps, ils tiendront face à mes hommes.

\- Tu les sous-estimes trop Raiser. Cela te perdra !

\- C'est plutôt toi qui me sous-estime Ivy. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne vais pas faire en sorte que cette petite rejoigne mon équipage ainsi que son loup.

\- Quoi ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ?! Werewolf est bien trop dangereuse, elle doit crever ! S'écria Ivy.

\- SILENCE ! Tu commences sérieusement à m'échauffer Ivy ! Sache que certains de mes hommes m'ont résisté avant que je ne réussisse à les mater. Ils sont devenu mes meilleurs soldats ce fut le cas aussi pour les bêtes. Notamment Gomura que Beast à su mater. Crois moi, il saura venir à bout de ce loup. Quand à Werewolf...et bien si jamais elle résiste, tans pis. Je la tuerais moi même.

\- Attend une minute ! Elle se dirige vers ici ?

\- En effet. Bien qu'en chemin, le loup et elle croiseront sûrement certains de mes hommes et bien sur Beast avant d'arriver ici.

\- Tu es malade Raiser !

\- Je sais Ivy ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

 _Du côté de Smoothie..._

Dès qu'elle fut séparé de ses deux frères, la général sucré c'était avancée dans le couloir pour tomber sur une salle de torture assez spécial. La salle se composait de table où se trouvait divers instruments de torture, d'un siège où se trouvait une personne qui était de dos par rapport à elle. S'avançant, Smoothie se plaça devant pour voir que cette personne portait un masque, ses poignets était attaché avec du fil barbelée ainsi que ses chevilles qui étaient en sang. Retirant le masque, la fille de Big Mom recula en lâchant le masque tout en affichant un rictus de dégoût. La personne était une femme, morte dut au fait qu'elle avait été scalpée. Smoothie remarqua en effet que ses long cheveux avaient été attachés à un mécanisme qui avait fait en sorte de lui tirer les cheveux au point de les lui arracher la peau du crâne pour la tuer.

\- Beurk !

Un bruit la fit se retourner en arrière pour voir une silhouette apparaître tenant deux pinces de tortures dans chaque mains. S'avançant cette personne regarda Smoothie. C'était un homme ayant le crâne chauve, portant juste un pantalon de cuire noir ainsi que des bracelets à pointes sur chaque poignets. Couvert de tatouage, la général sucré ne pouvait dire avec certitude la couleur de sa peau d'origine. L'homme tourna la tête vers le siège avant de tiquer :

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé ma dernière victime. Je dois dire que j'ai été grandement déçu. J'attendais plus de combativité de sa part. Mais bon. J'espère que tu m'en donneras assez avant que je ne t'attache sur ce siège. Très beaux cheveux d'ailleurs. Je vais adorer le moment où ils s'enlèveront de ton crâne !

\- N'y compte pas trop déchet !

\- Que la fête commence !

 _Du côté de Cracker..._

Cela faisait un moment que le général sucré marchait dans le couloir séparer du reste du groupe. Il continuait jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une salle où un bruit de métal raisonnait. S'approchant, il vit une personne de dos qui était entrain de limer quelque chose tout en chantonnant. Percevant la présence d'un intrus la personne se retourna. Il s'agissait d'une femme au cheveux court couleur bleu électrique, une cicatrice lui barrant le nez, les yeux fous. Ses vêtements de cuir couvrait en partis sa poitrine et son entrejambe, ses bottes couverte de plaque métallique lui arrivaient jusqu'au genoux, ses avant bras était recouvert de gant en métal sertis de griffes. Souriant de manière malsaine, la jeune femme prit l'arme qui était un immense cercle de métal qui devait extrêmement coupant.

Telle une danseuse, la jeune femme tourna avec l'arme avant de s'immobiliser celle-ci autour de sa tête, un pied en équilibre. D'une voix folle, elle dit :

\- Quelle chance ! Raiser m'envoie enfin un nouveau jouet !

\- Tu te trompes pauvre folle.

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Que tu es drôle ! Je peux te tuer alors ?

\- C'est toi qui va mourir !

\- C'est ce que tu crois ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

 _Du côté de Katakuri..._

Marchant pendant un moment, il se retrouva dans une salle où pendait des chaînes, de fils barbelés ainsi que divers objet de torture dont une vierge de fer. S'approchant, il vit une paire d'yeux quand soudain, l'objet s'ouvrir sous un geyser de sang laissant un corps tomber devant lui , le pirate contourna le corps quand il entendit un bruit de lames que l'on frottait l'une contre l'autre. Assis dans l'ombre, une personne frottait deux couteaux produisant ainsi des étincelles. En voyant Katakuri, la personne se leva. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme au cheveux court, portant juste une longue veste ouverte sur un torse couvert de cicatrices avec un pantalon de cuir. Tout en continuant de frotter ses deux lames, il regarda le pirate avant de dire d'une voix las :

\- Tch ! Moi qui pensais trouver un adversaire digne de moi. Résultat, je me retrouve avec un gosse !

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, sache que je suis plus âgé que toi.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin. Je vais vite me lasser.

\- Fait très attention, tu risque très surpris. Annonça Katkauri en sortant Mogura de son corps.

\- Vraiment ? Laisse moi rire.

\- On n'a qu'a voir ça.

\- Comme tu veux gamin.

 _Du côté de Werwolf..._

La jeune femme marchait depuis un moment suivit de sa louve se tenant sur leur gardes. En effet, les deux amies avaient eu affaire à plusieurs hommes tout au long de leur marche qui les avaient attaquer. Fort heureusement, elles en vinrent vite à bout pour autant, Werewolf n'en c'était pas sortis non plus comme une fleur. Quelques un avaient réussit à la blesser, rien de grave mais cela l'avait énervé grandement. La jeune femme avait alors certains morceaux de vêtements pour panser ses blessures minimes. Au bout d'un moment, la louve et la jeune femme débouchèrent vers une plate forme de pierre où en bas se trouvait de l'eau. Marchant sur le pont de pierre, les deux amies s'arrêtèrent devant un homme qui avait les bras croisés avec pleins de créature monstrueuses qui attendaient derrière son dos. D'ailleurs, Werewolf remarqua que d'autres monstres se trouvaient accrochés aux parois tels des chauve-souris. Charizard se mit à grogner jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme mette sa main devant elle pour essayer de la calmer.

\- Chut ! Tout va bien Charizard !

\- Oh ! A ce que je vois, tu sais parfaitement le contrôler. Je suis assez impressionner je dois dire.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je suis Beast, le bras droit de Raiser. C'est moi qui vous ait envoyez Gomura.

\- Ce monstre...pas trop déçu qu'il n'en reste plus que des morceaux ? Railla la jeune femme.

\- A vrai dire, je suis assez impressionner qu'un simple loup et une gamine ait pu le vaincre. Mais bon, j'ai de quoi le remplacer. (sifflement)

Werewolf n'eut pas le temps de bouger que les monstres au parois s'élancèrent vers Charizard qui ne se laissa pas faire. La louve envoya des épines qui transpercèrent quelques créatures avant d'être plaquer au sol par certains via des griffes acérées. S'élançant vers elle, la jeune femme tira plusieurs balles avant de dégainer deux couteaux pour se jeter dans la mêlée. Elle réussit à tuer quelques un avant d'être propulser en arrière. Atterrissant lourdement sur le sol, la jeune femme se releva avec difficulté avant de tourner violemment la tête vers le dénommer Beast qui rigolait comme un malade. Une fois sur ses jambes, Werewolf le toisa, ses yeux lançant des éclaires. L'homme de Raiser cessa de rire avant de toiser la jeune femme qui était très en colère.

\- C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu serais fâché ?

\- Ordure ! Relâche Charizard !

\- Charizard ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? Intéressant. Mais désoler non, ton loup va nous appartenir. Après une petite remise à niveau bien entendu. Raiser n'aime pas les fortes têtes.

\- Hors de question ! Charizard ne deviendra jamais une vulgaire arme comme cette foutue bestiole qui à finit en morceaux ! Et bien sur, tu finiras aussi dans le même état.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, amuse toit d'abord avec eux petite fille !

Beast recula tout en claquant des doigts. Les monstres qui se tenaient derrière lui se ruèrent vers la jeune femme. Tenant fermement ses deux couteaux, Werewolf commença à se défendre tranchant les chairs, malgré le fait qu'elle se prenait des coups. Au bout d'un moment, elle perdit ses deux couteaux et ses jambes cédèrent sous les pressions des créatures. Beast eut un rictus devant la scène.

\- Quel dommage ! Raiser ne va pas adorer mais bon il nous reste toujours le loup.

\- (grognement inhumain)

\- Hum ? Qu'es ce que...

Beast écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la scène qui se déroula devant lui. Un a un ses monstres tombèrent au sol, la gorge arrachés ou les tripes à l'air. Soudain, une silhouette couverte de sang, aux vêtements déchirer émergea des cadavres. C'était Werewolf, un regard purement animal, ses ongles taillés en griffes étaient couverts de sang et de morceaux de peau, sa bouche aussi était recouverte de sang et la jeune femme se mit à cracher plusieurs morceaux de peau. S'avançant d'un pas lent vers l'homme de Raiser, elle se mit à sourire de manière malsaine avant d' humer l'air d'un air satisfait.

\- Snif, Snif ! Hum l'odeur de la peur ! Quel doux parfum !

\- Putain de merde ! Qu'es ce que tu es donc ? T'es pas un humain !

\- Six ans à passé dans la Nature vous change. Surtout lorsque l'on est une enfant.

Ayant entendu du bruit derrière elle, la jeune femme se retourna pour voir Charizard marcher vers elle. La louve avait réussit à se libérer de ses adversaires en les tuant. Maintenant les deux amies firent face à Beast qui était devenu livide devant elles. Jamais au cours de sa vie, il n'avait connue la peur. Mais là, il devait bien admettre que cette jeune femme n'avait tien d'humain. C'était purement un animal et l'homme de Raiser comprit comment elle avait pu perpétrer le massacre de Belarina.

\- Non, tu n'es définitivement pas un humain.

\- Je suis un loup ayant forme humaine ! Rétorqua Werewolf.

Puis Beast déglutit avant de prendre la fuite. Seulement il ne fut pas assez rapide. Charizard avait lancer des épines qui le clouèrent au mur le tuant sur le coup. Werewolf regarda la louve avant de lui faire signe de continuer. Aucune des d'eux ne doutaient que quelqu'un avait tout observé. Raiser fut extrêmement déçu du comportement de son bras droit. Néanmoins, il fut impressionner par la sauvagerie de la jeune femme. Pour autant d'autres problèmes étaient survenus. Les trois enfants de Big Mom avaient réussit à mettre en déroute trois de ses meilleurs hommes. Il était donc très à cran et pour ne rien arranger, Ivy en remettait une couche.

\- Je t'avais pourtant prévenus Raiser.

\- Silence.

\- Cette fille doit mourir. Jamais tu ne pourras faire en sorte qu'elle rejoigne ton équipage, elle t'éliminera bien avant.

\- La ferme !

\- Tu finiras la gorge tranché et...

\- LA FERME IVY !

Raiser s'était levé de son trône pour toiser Ivy qui eut la décence de reculer face au maître des lieux. Il dégageait une aura de puissance, de meurtre et de férocité extrême que cela fit peur à la femme qui déglutit bruyamment. Se rasseyant sur son trône, il la toisa avant de dire :

\- Sache que si ma prime est de 800 millions de Berry's ce n'est pas pour rien petite sotte. Même si mes hommes ont échoué, je m'en contrefiche. Je peux toujours les remplacer. En revanche, je ne laisserais pas passer une chance tel que celle-ci.

\- Qu'es ce que tu racontes encore ?

\- J'ai toujours voulu un adversaire à ma mesure. Et là le destin m'en envoi un : Werewolf. Voyons voir, si ce loup est vraiment aussi fort qu'elle le prétend.

\- Tu vas droit dans le mur.

\- Peut être...ou peut être pas. Nous le serons très bientôt Ivy.

Marchant toujours dans le couloir éclairé par des torches, Werewolf dut quand même s'arrêter pour souffler un peu. S'asseyant contre une paroi, la jeune femme ferma un moment les yeux avant de les rouvrir quand la louve lui lécha le visage pour enlever le sang qui lui maculait le visage. Reculant un peu la tête, la jeune femme sourit avant de caresser la tête de sa meilleure amie qui tentait de le remonter le morale. Pour autant, elle aurait aimé que celui qu'elle aimait soit là avec elle. Portant sa main à son cou, la jeune femme l'enleva en réalisant qu'elle n'avait plus son collier avec son alliance. Poussant un soupir, Werewolf se releva malgré ses nouvelles blessures qui saignait la rendant assez faible. Grâce à la louve, la jeune femme réussit à marcher malgré une légère boiterie pour arriver dans une salle de trône où se trouvait un homme qui avait la tête baissée. A côté de lui se trouvait une immense épée qui devait bien peser son poids. Vêtu de cuir des pieds à la tête, elle devina sans mal qui c'était, d'ailleurs celui-ci releva la tête pour dire :

\- Werewolf, enfin, nous nous rencontrons.

\- Raiser, je présume. Annonça Werewolf d'une voix dure en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je dois dire que je m'attendais à mieux. De ce que me disais Ivy, je m'attendais à une personne très redoutable. Assez redoutable pour pouvoir lui infliger la blessure que j'ai vu sur son visage. Je dois dire que pour une « novice », tu es bien partis.

\- « Novice » ? Je vous interdis de me comparer à vos hommes. Je ne suis pas comme eux !

\- Vraiment ? J'ai du mal voir alors. N'es ce pas toi qui a arracher la gorge de certains d'entre eux ? Toi qui a défait plusieurs monstre sous les ordres de feux mon bras droit ? Avoue le, tu es plus une bête qu'un être humain. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu reste dans l'équipage de cette harpie alors que si tu rejoignais le mien, tu pourrais laissez libre cours à ta sauvagerie ainsi que celle de ton loup. Pense s'y Werewolf, tout le monde te craindrait, pirate, la Marine ainsi que les autres empereurs.

Werewolf écoutait son petit discours d'une oreille attentive avant de baisser la tête. Puis elle la releva pour éclater d'un rire qui laissa coi Raiser. S'essuyant les yeux, elle le toisa avant de lui asséner un :

\- Allez vous faire foutre Raiser ! Jamais, je ne rejoindrais votre équipage. Vos hommes son forts certes mais lorsqu'ils échouent vous n'hésitez pas à les remplacer. Si je vous rejoint, je ne serais qu'une pièce qui sera facilement remplaçable. C'était le cas pour votre foutu bestiole. Pas question que je sois sous vos ordres. Et sachez au moins une chose, chez Big Mom, elle me traite comme je suis.

\- Ah ! Quel dommage, moi qui espérait te faire changer d'avis. Mais bon. Il faut croire qu'Ivy avait finalement raison. Il vaut mieux que tu disparaisses.

D'un geste rapide, il prit son épée avant de donner un coup pour trancher la jeune femme. Fort heureusement, elle réussit à l'éviter en sautant en arrière. Charizard voulut intervenir mais Werewolf lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir. C'était son combat à elle et personne ne devait interférer. Posant sa lame sur son épaule, Raiser descendit de son trône pour commencer à s'avancer vers son adversaire.

\- Bien joué. Tu as su éviter mon attaque mais pendant combien de temps ? Regarde toi, tu es blessé, tu perd du sang. De plus, ma prime est plus élevée que la tienne. Tu n'a donc aucune chance d'y échapper vivante.

\- Mon époux à une prime de plus 1 milliard de Berry's. Je l'ai combattus et j'ai réussit à tenir face bien plus longtemps qu'une autre personne.

\- Peuh ! On va voir si tu arrives à tenir le rythme face à moi gamine !

Et Raiser le lui montra en attaquant de nouveau la jeune femme. Celle-ci réussit à esquiver la lame mais pas le bras qui la percuté dans le ventre qui la propulsa avec une telle violence contre la paroi rocheuse. Suite au choc, la paroi se fissura tandis que la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour souffler de l'air avant de tomber se tenant le ventre tellement elle avait mal. Essayant de respirer, celle-ci sentit un danger imminent. Relevant la tête, Werewolf se prit un énorme coup de botte en plein visage la jetant au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Mais Raiser ne s'arrêta pas là, il lui donna d'autres coups de bottes dans le ventre, les bras quand elle essaya de se protéger. A un moment, elle réussit à se remettre debout avant que la lame ne vienne la blesser et qu'un autre coup la propulse contre le trône. Le choc la fit cracher du sang tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Gwa ! Kof ! Kof ! Kof !

\- Tss ! Tu me déçois vraiment Werewolf ! Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part ! J'ai du mal à croire que tu es pu battre mon bras droit Beast ! Quel incapable ! Perdre contre une simple sauvageonne ! Même ton mari et ses deux acolytes m'auraient donné plus de combativité.

Werewolf releva alors la tête pour voir des écrans où elle vit le trio de généraux sucrés qui marchaient dans les galeries du repères. Voyant l'air déterminé de Katakuri, la jeune femme repris contenance, elle ne devait pas flanché et surtout pas devant lui ! Essuyant ses lèvres, la jeune femme se releva crachant une dernière fois du sang avant de toiser de nouveau Raiser d'un air menaçant. Celui-ci vit un changement dans la stature de la jeune femme ainsi que son regard qui se fit plus combatif. Souriant d'un air malsain, il courut vers elle pour lui donner un coup de lame. Fort heureusement, Werewolf sauta du trône alors que Raiser le fendit en deux. Retirant son épée, il toisa la jeune femme qui commença à grogner avant d'attaquer son ennemie qui fut surpris. En effet, la jeune femme réussit à le griffer au bras avant de se prendre un coup qui la fit faire des roulades par terre avant qu'elle ne se remette debout très rapidement. Observant sa blessure, Raiser se mit à rire avant de reporter son regard vers Werewolf :

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Enfin, tu commences à te reprendre. Bien ! Mais n'oublie pas que tu ne pourras pas me vaincre. Ma prime est trop élevé pour toi.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. J'arriverais à te vaincre et ta tête sera envoyez à la Marine !

\- A moins que ce ne soit la tienne Werewolf !

 _Plus loin..._

Chacun des trois généraux sucrés vinrent à bout de leur ennemies assez facilement. Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils se rejoignirent à un embranchement avant de réussir à retrouver Werewolf qui combattait toujours Raiser. Lorsqu'ils la virent en mauvaise posture devant Raiser, Smoothie voulut aller l'aider avant que Charizard ne se mette en travers de sa route, lui bloquant ainsi que le passage.

\- Oye Charizard ! Bouge de là !

\- Ne bouge pas Smoothie. Intima Katakuri.

\- Mais...

\- C'est son combat ! Si nous intervenons, jamais elle ne pourras progresser et sa prime n'évolueras pas d'un pouce. En plus, elle n'en voudras à mort.

\- Grand frère.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Katakuri avait lui aussi du mal à resté en place devant le spectacle que lui offrait sa femme. Blessée elle avait du mal à esquiver les divers coup d'épées de Raiser qui lui s'en délectait. Pourtant, le combat bascula à un moment en faveur de la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle était fatiguée, que ses blessures la faisait souffrir, Werewolf tentait de garder son sang froid. Réussissant à esquiver un coup, elle se prit néanmoins la paroi dans le dos la faisant crier et tomber à genoux encore une fois. La jeune femme était en très mauvaise posture surtout quand Raiser s'approcha pour lui dire :

\- Tu aurais du accepter mon offre. Dommage pour toi ! De plus, je t'avais que tu ne pouvais me vaincre ! Tu es bien trop faible pour ça !

Il allait lui porter un coup d'épée quand la jeune femme vira très vite sur le côté esquivant ainsi le coup d'épée. Cela surpris le pirate qui recommença sans pour autant à la toucher. Raiser se demanda alors comment elle pouvait faire ça puisse qu'avant elle avait du mal à esquiver ses coups. La jeune femme évitait systématiquement tous les coups qu'il lui portait. La raison, lorsqu'elle était à terre, elle avait ressentit une aura qu'elle connaissait bien. Celle de Katakuri. Se rappelant son entraînement, Werewolf réussit à anticiper tous les coups avant de réussir à en donner elle même. Le combat tourna en faveur de Werewolf qui menait une danse macabre où c'était elle qui menait le rythme. Puis ce fut le moment du coup de grâce. Sautant assez haut, elle planta un couteau dans la nuque de Raiser, lui coupant ainsi la moelle épinière, le tuant surs le coup. Celui-ci s'effondra dans un bruit sourd. Relevant la tête, la jeune femme remarqua son publique et heureuse se mit à courir vers le groupe pour prendre son époux dans ses bras tournoyant sur elle même en criant de joie :

\- Katakuri ! Je suis si contente !

\- Oye ! Lâche moi de suite !

Bien qu'il soit content de cet élan d'amour, il voulait quand même qu'elle le lâche, entendant clairement son frère et sa sœur rire à ses dépens. Faisant fit de son ordre, la jeune femme le serra encore plus contre avant de le reposer par terre. Soudain des applaudissement se firent entendre. Se retournant, tous virent Ivy qui sortait de l'ombre et qui applaudissait.

\- Bravo ! Bravo !

\- Ivy. Grogna Werewolf.

\- Et dire que je l'avais prévenu. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté d'un pouce. Dommage pour lui !

\- C'est finit maintenant. Tu n'a nul par où te cacher.

\- Tu crois ça ? Dis moi Werewolf n'a tu rien remarquer lorsque tu es revenu chez toi ? Un objet que ton cher époux n'avait plus sur lui. Un objet comme celui-ci.

Tous purent voir un anneau en argent qu' Ivy tenait dans sa main gauche tandis que la droite restait derrière son dos. Werewolf le reconnue de suite, c'était l'alliance de Katakuri. Cette garce avait osé la lui prendre avant de s'enfuir, elle allait vivement le regretter. Werewolf commença à s'approcher de son adversaire n'écoutant pas les protestations de sa belle-famille. Ivy quand à elle jubilait devant la naïveté de la jeune femme. Encore une fois, elle cédait la place à sa sauvagerie. Une fois que la jeune femme fut prêt d'elle, Ivy sortit sa main droite de l'ombre pour la plaquer sur Werewolf qui...d'un geste souple trancha la main qui vola avant d'atterrir au sol. La jeune femme en profita pour récupérer l'alliance de son époux tandis qu'Ivy hurla de douleur en se tenant le moignon.

\- GYAAAAAA !

\- Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir encore fois Ivy ? Déclara Werewolf. Sache que j'apprends toujours de mes erreurs. Ça c'est pour avoir voler l'alliance de mon mari et ça pour l'avoir transformer en gamin.

Avec le manche de son couteau, elle frappa Ivy tellement fort que la femme tourna de l'œil avant de s'effondrer inerte sur le sol. Se retournant, Werewolf put voir le pirate reprendre sa forme initiale. Serrant et desserrant les poings, il regarda sa femme avant de dire :

\- Bien joué.

\- Cela fait du bien de vous voir redevenu vous même. Dit elle en lui rendant le bijoux.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Annonça Katkauri en remettant son alliance. Bien quittons cet endroit avant qu'elle ne se réveille de nouveau.

\- Attendez ! J'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

 _En pleine mer..._

Le bateau s'éloignait de l'île pour rejoindre le territoire de Big Mom. Durant toute la traversée, Werewolf restait près de Katakuri qui était heureux d'avoir repris sa forme adulte. Aucuns mots ne furent échangés entre le couple qui restait silencieux. Malgré ses nombreuses blessures, la jeune femme était enfin heureuse surtout qu'en plus, elle ramenait un trophée digne de ce nom et elle savait quoi en faire par la suite. Une fois arrivé devant Big Mom, celle-ci fut heureuse de retrouver son fils redevenu normal.

\- Mon fils. Quelle joie de te revoir enfin redevenu normal.

\- Moi aussi Mama.

\- J'en déduis donc que vous me ramenez Ivy.

\- En effet Mama. Répondit Werewolf qui claque des doigts.

Deux gardes traînèrent Ivy qui était attaché avec des chaînes faites en granit marin pour inhiber ses pouvoir. Mise de force à genoux, elle perdit de sa superbe quand Big Mom se pencha vers elle. L'impératrice la détailla avant de dire :

\- Voici donc la femme qui a causé tant de problème à mon fils ainsi qu'à sa femme.

\- Tch ! Sachez espèce de grosse harpie que vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. Je ne dirais rien !

\- Ha ha ha ! Mama mama ! Que tu crois. Pour le moment tu fais la fière mais une fois que tu seras passée entre les mains de certains de mes enfants, tu cracheras tout ce que tu sais à propos de Shadow.

\- Cela restera à voir. Vociféra Ivy.

\- Si je puis me permettre. Commença Werewolf. Je pense que nous devrions la confié à Brûlée.

\- Brûlée ? Hum pourquoi pas. Accepta Big Mom. Ma fille sera certainement ravi de pouvoir s'amuser sur une femme aussi magnifique que cette Ivy. Ha ha ha ha ! Mama mama !

\- Grrr ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement Werewolf. Même si tu m'élimine, tu oublies qu'il restera encore une personne souhaitant ta mort !

\- Si tu crois que j'ai confiance à celui que l'on nomme le dieu de la mort, tu te trompes.

\- Tu savais donc que c'était lui qui avait prévenus Raiser de ta venue. Non ? Et bien maintenant tu le sais ! Ce type auras ta peau petite garce ! Jamais tu ne sauras quand il viendra te prendre mais je le jour où cela arrivera, il sera trop tard ! Ta tête rouleras par terre et tu seras morte sans avoir pu lever le petit doigt ! J'espère que ce jour arrivera très vite ma chère Werewolf.

Puis Ivy fut emmenée hors de la salle du trône. Les révélations qu'elle venait de lâcher n'impressionnait pas la jeune femme qui c'était doutée que cet enfoiré aurait balancé le morceau à Raiser. Une fois Ivy partit, Werewolf se tourna vers Big Mom pour lui demander :

\- J'aurais besoins que quelqu'un emmène un paquet au quartier général de la Marine.

\- Hein ? Que veux tu donc envoyez ma chère Werewolf ?

\- Disons un certain cadeau qui risque de tous les surprendre. Sourit Werewolf d'un air sadique.

 _Quelques jours plus tard, au quartier général de la Marine..._

L'amiral en chef était entrain de lire plusieurs rapports quand un subordonner arriva dans son bureau avec un paquet dans les mains. Intriguer, il lui demanda de le poser sur son bureau avant de dire :

\- Qu'es ce que c'est ?

\- Personne ne le sais monsieur. Quelqu'un à livrer ceci en disant de vous le remettre en main propre. Ça avait l'air important.

\- Hum. Ouvrons le pour voir.

Défaisant le nœud, l'amiral en chef ouvrit le paquet avant de s'arrêter net devant la vision d'horreur qu'il vit. Même le subordonné ne dit plus rien lorsqu'il vit du sang se répandre sur le bureau et qui provenait du paquet. Tremblant, l'amiral en chef, lâcha le couvercle avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise en disant :

\- C'est...pas possible.

Se penchant, le subordonner regarda à l'intérieur avant de reculer pour dire :

\- Monsieur, c'est bien ce que je crois ?

\- Hélas oui. C'est la tête du pirate du nom de Raiser. Sa prime était de 800 millions de Berry's !

\- Qui a bien pu faire cela ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Hum ? Attendez c'est quoi ça ? Une carte ? Voyons voir. Oh c'est pas vrai !

L'amiral en chef n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsqu'il lut la carte qui accompagnait le paquet. Il la relut plusieurs fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas une blague. Dessus, il y avait marqué :

\- « _Chers amis de la Marine. Voici une preuve qu'il ne faut pas me sous-estimé, ni sous-estimé l'équipage de l'impératrice Big Mom. Un jour, c'est elle qui deviendra la reine des Pirates. Signé Werewolf_ »

\- Ainsi c'est cette femme qui aurait fait le coup ?! Grrr ! Augmenter sa prime, faite la grimper à 300 millions de Berry's.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Maudite Werewolf !

Quelques jours plus tard la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans le monde entier. Bientôt tout le monde parlait de Werewolf comme de la nouvelle pirate impitoyable au service d'un empereur. Sa réputation fut ainsi faite, dans les villages, certains tremblaient de peur en lisant l'article.

\- C'est pas possible !

\- Vous avez lu la nouvelle ? Cette fille aurait battu l'un des pirates les plus impitoyables du Nouveau Monde !

\- Une fille dont la prime était de 122 millions de Berry's a terrassé un pirate dont la prime était de 800 millions ! Elle est pas humaine c'est sur !

\- Pas étonnant qu Big Mom l'est recrutée dans son équipage ! Cette fille est véritablement un monstre ! Voir même un démon qui sait !

\- 300 millions de Berry's ! Mais où cette fille s'arrêtera-t-elle donc ?

 _Sur l'île au blé..._

Ayant prit son petit-déjeuner, la jeune femme lisait le journal quand elle apprit la nouvelle concernant sa petite surprise envoyé au QG de la Marine. Étant seule, elle ne put contenir sa joie. Werewolf lança le journal en l'air tout en tournant sur elle même pour se mettre à crier :

\- YES ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

\- Hein ? Oh ! Katakuri !

Prise en flagrant délit, Werewolf se mit à rougir avant de prendre le journal qui traînait par terre pour ensuite le donner à son époux. Celui-ci lu l'article avant de voir le nouveau montant de la prime accorder à sa femme.

\- Elle a bien marquer le coup en envoyant la tête de Raiser. Si elle continue dans cette lancée, sa prime risque encore d'augmenter encore plus.

\- Alors vous en dites quoi ?

\- Que c'est pas mal.

\- _Pas mal ?!_ S'offusqua la jeune femme.

\- Tu es encore loin de ma prime ma chère épouse.

\- Grrr ! Vous verrez, un jour ma prime sera aussi élever que la votre ! Je le jure !

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Allez viens, c'est l'heure de ton entraînement.

\- Aye ! Dit elle en touchant le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou.

Depuis leur aventure sur l'île Inferno ainsi que la performance de Werewolf face à Raiser, le couple c'était remit à l'entraînement concernant le haki de l'observation et le pirate lui avait redonner son alliance qu'elle avait remise autour du cou. La jeune femme faisait d'immense progrès comme si sa petite aventure lui avait fait prendre soudain confiance que dans certaines situations, il fallait rester calme un minimum. Oh ! Bien entendu, elle n'arrivait pas encore à la cheville de Katkauri qui pouvait voir quelques secondes dans le futur mais la jeune femme commençait doucement à se mettre à son niveau. Elle arrivait à esquiver nombreuses de ses attaques même si la plupart du temps, elle finissait au tapis. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué autre chose d'assez inhabituelle, lors de leur entraînements, Werewolf avait des marques de piqûres ou de griffures sur ses bras et ses mains. Marques qui n'étaient pas là lors de leur dernières sessions et elle semblait plus fatigué comme si elle dormait pas beaucoup. Le pirate l'ayant mit une énième fois au tapis dû lever la main pour dire :

\- Stop ! On arrête là pour le moment. Tous les deux, il faut que l'on discute.

\- Mince ! Aurait il deviné ? Pensa la jeune femme. D'a...d'accord.

Katakuri lui fit signe de le suivre dans la forêt. Là, il s'assit contre un arbre joignant à la jeune femme de se mettre entre ses jambes ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Le couple fut rejoint par Charizard qui se positionna à la droite du pirate, la tête sur son museau. Posant sa tête contre le torse de son époux, la jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, bercé par l'odeur de la forêt ainsi que celle qu'il dégageait quand elle fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il dit :

\- Tu t'entraînes la nuit dans la forêt pendant que je dors avec l'aide de Charizard.

\- Gloups...Qu'es ce qui...

\- N'essaie pas de nier. Coupa Katakuri d'une voix qui la fit frissonner.

\- Merde ! Il n'a pas l'air très content du tout. Pensa la jeune femme.

\- Croyais tu vraiment pouvoir me le cacher indéfiniment ? J'ai remarqué que tu es de plus en plus fatigué, tes mains et tes bras sont couverts de piqûres et de griffures que tu as vainement essayer de me dissimuler. Tu fais encore des cauchemars n'es ce pas ?

-...

\- Werewolf !

\- Rhaa ! Oui. Comme je n'arrive pas à me rendormir...je sors et je m'entraîne dans la forêt. Je fais toujours en sorte de revenir le plus tôt possible avant que vous ne vous réveillez afin que vous ne remarquiez rien.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? J'aurais pu comprendre.

\- Je...j'osais pas vous réveillé pour ça. Avoua la jeune femme en rougissant. En plus, je veux tellement progresser. Même si ma prime à encore augmenter, je dois devenir plus forte ! Je ne veux plus revivre cela.

Katakuri entendit un sanglot étouffé dans sa voix. Le pirate comprit fort bien de quoi la jeune femme voulait parler. Posant sa main sur sa tête, il la lui caressa afin de la détendre un peu avant de lui dire :

\- Tes compagnons et toi connaissiez les risques en vous attaquant à Mama. Du moins, vous pensiez les connaître. Ce n'est pas ta faute s'ils sont morts, Werewolf.

\- Je sais mais...

\- Chut ! N'y pense plus. Dors maintenant, tu en besoins.

\- Mais...

\- Dors. Coupa le pirate. Je te réveillerais s'il le faut.

Poussant un grognement, la jeune femme se mit sur le côté, en position fœtal avant de sombrer dans le sommeil très rapidement. Katakuri continua de lui caresser les cheveux, la laissant dormir contre lui.

\- Ce qu'elle peut être têtue parfois. Soupira le pirate. Une vraie tête de mule. Enfin, c'est ce qui me plaît chez elle.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva en portant la jeune femme dans ses bras qui dormait toujours pour se diriger vers leur demeure afin de la mettre au lit. Durant tout le reste de la journée, Werewolf dormit comme une masse avant de se réveiller pour voir que le soir commençait à tomber. Se levant d'un coup, tel un diable à ressort, elle dit :

\- Hein ? Mais combien de temps j'ai dormit ?

\- Te voilà réveillé la belle au bois dormant.

\- Katakuri...Combien de temps ai je dormis ?

\- Pas loin de toute la journée.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi m'avoir laisser autant dormir ? Rouspéta la jeune femme.

\- Tu en avait grandement besoins. Tiens Kisara vient d'apporter ton repas.

La jeune femme lorgna le plateau posé sur la petite table avant de rabattre la couverture pour descendre du lit pour commencer à manger. Katakuri quand à lui s'installa dans son fauteuil pour la regarder manger. Tout en mangeant, elle regarda son époux en disant :

\- Vous avez déjà manger ?

\- Il y a quelques heures.

\- Tch !

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de faire plaisirs. Remarqua Katakuri en levant un sourcils.

\- J'aimais bien ces moment là quand vous étiez sous votre forme enfant. Malgré le fait que je ne pouvais rien voir.

\- Ce que je retiens moi, c'est que lorsque j'avais ma taille enfant, tu en a beaucoup profité.

\- Pas du tout ! Réfuta la jeune femme en tournant la tête.

\- Oh que si ! Dois je te rappeler que tu m'a balancé dans la bassin ?

\- Peut être bien.

\- Et le coup de la bouée ? Lui rappela le pirate.

-...

\- C'est ce que je disais. Conclut Katakuri.

\- Puisque l'on parle de certains sujets. Parlons de mes entraînements quand vous étiez enfant. Vous aussi vous en avez profité. Et dans le bain quand je vous ai mit dans la bouée, osez pas me dire que vous ne m'avez pas mater un peu. Hum ?

-...

-Ah ! C'est bien ce que je pensais. On est quitte dans ce cas là ! (langue tirée)

\- Ce que tu peux être exaspérante des fois. Souffla Katakuri en fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Et pourtant, vous m'adorez, môsieur le pirate sanguinaire !

-...

Puis le couple se mit à rire de leur échanges plutôt « immature » pour autant la jeune femme se sentait quand même triste à l'intérieur. Elle avait aimé leur moment ensemble quand Katkauri mangeait ses beignets et maintenant, elle n'avait plus le droit d'y assister. Ce qui était vraiment dommage. Le pirate vit quand même l'éclat de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux de sa compagne. Il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Brûlée apparut en travers du miroir faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui rouspéta en disant :

\- Brûlée ! Ça va pas la tête de débarquer comme tu viens de le faire chez les gens ?!

\- Wiwiwiwiwiwi ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur Werewolf.

\- C'est surtout le fait que Katakuri et moi aurions pu être dans une situation tout à fait gênante. Tu t'en rend bien compte non ?

Werewolf vit alors sa belle-sœur prendre conscience de son erreur ce qui ravit la jeune femme intérieurement. Elle avait beau avoir enterrer la hache de guerre avec elle, la jeune femme avait encore du mal à s'habituer à son pouvoir. Après tout, Brûlée pouvait apparaître et regardez à travers tous les miroirs. Bonjour l'intimité ! Katakuri quand à lui avait levé les yeux au ciel devant leur échange avant de dire à sa petite sœur :

\- Qu'es ce qui t'amène petite sœur ?

\- Oh ! Déjà, félicitation pour l'augmentation de ta prime Werewolf. Ensuite, Mama veut vous voir.

\- Ne me dit pas que...Commença Werewolf des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Si. La garce à finit par craquer ! Wiwiwiwiwiwiw ! Se réjouit Brûlée avant de disparaître dans le miroir.

\- Enfin ! Nous allons pouvoir connaître l'identité de Shadow.

\- Allez viens au lieu de t'extasier. Intima Katakuri.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard lourd de reproche pour lui avoir gâcher son moment de joie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Werewolf, Katakuri, Cracker et Smoothie se trouvait dans la salle où Big Mom était assise sur son trône. Tous attendaient que Brûlée amène la prisonnière ce qui ne tarda pas. Comparé à la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Werewolf ne l'aurait pas reconnue maintenant. Ivy était dans un sale état. Sa magnifique chevelure rouge avait perdu de son éclat de rubis, ses vêtements étaient crasseux et déchiré à certains endroits, sa peau portait des traces de coup et des cicatrices. Bref, on pouvait dire que Brûlée n'y était pas aller de main morte mais la jeune femme ne ressentit aucun pitié pour elle. Combien de personnes avait elle tué au cour de son existence ? Combien de famille avait elle déchirée ? Tout cela pour l'unique raison de rester jeune et belle ? Cette femme donnait la gerbe à Werewolf qui soudain la vit relever la tête pour la toiser de son unique œil. Celui-ci avait perdu de son éclat mais elle pouvait sentir des éclairs de colère sauf que cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

\- Il paraît que tu voulais nous dire des choses Ivy. Alors va s'y parle ! Intima Big Mom.

\- Grrr ! Tu me le paieras salle petite peste.

\- Arrête ton cinéma Ivy. Ordonna Werewolf. Mama t'a ordonné de parler donc parle !

\- Gug...Très bien. Je ne connais pas la personne que vous nommez Shadow. Ce sont en réalité deux personnes qui sont venu me voir en son nom. D'après ce qu'il m'ont dit, leur patron souhaite ardemment te voir disparaître.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. Maintenant crache le morceau au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! Rugit la jeune femme.

\- Tu es en sur ? Crois tu être vraiment prête à entendre ce que je vais te dire petite peste !

\- Que nous caches tu donc Ivy ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Mais j'ai quand même une question Werewolf, cela fait quoi de croire que tous ses camarades soient mort et que c'est de ta faute.

\- Qu'essaies tu de me dire ?

\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas moi, juste le fait que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir échapper aux griffes de Big Mom.

\- C'est impossible. Je suis l'unique survivante, ma famille me l'a assurer.

\- En es tu si sur ?

\- Oui...

Werewolf se stoppa net dans sa phrase quand elle se rappela quelque chose. Quand Ryan et elle avaient continué à courir, ils avaient trouver Jinx et Konnie assassinés. Katakuri lui avait alors assuré que ce n'était pas leur œuvre. Ensuite, il eut le fait que tous les « Bébés » avaient été détruis dans une explosion et ce liquide rouge qu'elle avait trouvé et qui avait rongé les circuits...Maintenant Werewolf se rappelait où elle avait déjà vu ce liquide. Une fois elle avait du aider Konnie à préparer une de ses fameuses bombes sauf que bien sur Sirina les avait déranger au pire moment. Résultat, la pièce avait exploser et pendant pas loin d'une semaine, Werewolf avait perdu le sens de «l'odorat ». Mais cela n'avait aucun sens et pourtant. Se retournant vers Big Mom, la jeune femme demanda :

\- Lorsque je vous ai demander d'enterrer mes compagnons, combien de corps y avait il ?

\- Hein ? S'étonna Big Mom. Qu'es ce que cela...

\- Combien de corps ! Coupa la jeune femme les nerfs à rude épreuve.

\- Six corps. Répondit Katakuri calmement à la place de mère. Il y avait six corps. Celui de l'homme qui t'avait protégé, un couple de jeunes à l'allure de punk, une femme avec un long sabre, un homme possédant deux sabres et le vieil homme qui vous à dit de vous sauver.

\- Ryan, Jinx, Konnie, Ciara, Swen et Caleb. Énuméra Werewolf. Et lorsque les soldats ont rapporté mon appareil, ils n'ont pas trouvé deux autres corps ? Mêmes des morceaux calcinés ?

\- Aucun.

\- Non ? Ce n'es pas possible. Ce serait eux qui ont...

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Je vois que tu as compris on dirait. En effet c'est bien eux. Dis moi cela fait quoi de se faire trahir par deux des siens !

\- SILENCE ! Hurla Werewolf en se tournant vers Ivy qui baissa la tête devant le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'y a -t-il donc Werewolf ? Demanda Big Mom.

\- Werewolf. Intervint Katakuri.

Le pirate vit sa femme avoir un regard meurtrier, son corps tremblait, ses doigts se serraient et se desserraient. Elle n'était pas bien mais alors pas bien du tout. La cruelle vérité lui arriva en pleine figure. Jamais, Werewolf n'aurait penser à cela, c'était inconcevable et pourtant toutes les pièces du puzzle était là. L'explosion sur la plage, le meurtre de Jinx et Konnie...tout collait parfaitement. Elle aurait du prévoir cela, elle aurait dû !

\- Sareth...Sirina...

\- Werewolf ! Parle moi ! Ordonna Katakuri en se rapprochant de sa femme pour la secouer.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Inutile ! La pauvre vient de tout comprendre ! S'extasia Ivy. Alors ma chère Werewolf, qu'es ce que cela fait de se prendre la vérité en pleine poire ? Hein ? Ha ha ha ha ha ! Et oui ! Ce sont bien Sirina et Sareth qui m'ont contacté. Imagine ma surprise lorsque je les ai vu ! Vivants en chairs et en os ! Il faut croire que Shadow devait mieux payer que ton cher Caleb. Sinon pourquoi vous auraient ils abandonner toi et les autres à la merci de Big Mom avant de prendre la fuite ? Ha ha ha ha ha !

Ivy rigolait de tout son soûl alors que Werewolf commençait à sortir de sa torpeur. Se défaisant de la prise de son époux, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers Ivy qui cessa alors de rire devant l'aura sombre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci serra les poings très fort avant de lever sa jambe droite pour venir abattre son pied contre la nuque de son adversaire. Suite à l'élan, Ivy fut propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce telle une poupée de chiffon. Seul le mur l'arrêta mais elle ne se releva pas et pour cause. Tout le monde avait grimacé en entendant le craquement sonore qui en avait résulté. Reposant son pied au sol, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa belle-mère en disant :

\- Trouver Sareth et Sirina et ils nous diront où se trouves Shadow. Ce sont eux qui sont responsables de tout ce foutoir ! Ivy nous a dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Il est temps que la justice soit au courant.

\- Que comptes tu faire exactement ? Demanda Smoothie.

\- La même chose qu'avec Raiser ! Répondit la jeune femme avec une froideur extrême.

Et quelques jours plus tard, une autre nouvelle ébranla le monde entier : la mort de la tristement célèbre « fleur vénéneuse » alias Ivy. La Marine n'en avait pas crût leur yeux quand un autre paquet leur était parvenu encore une fois. Leur surprise fut encore plus grande quand ils reconnurent la tête à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Certains n'arrivaient toujours pas le croire et pour cause ! Ivy avait si longtemps sévit, détruite de nombreuses vies sans pour autant être arrêter. Et là, elle venait d'être massacrée par une seule personne et il s'agissait de Werewolf. Quand à l'amiral en chef, il bouillonna de colère qu'il c'était écrié après avoir lu la carte qui disait :

\- « _J'ai réussit à tuer Ivy en à peine quelques semaines alors que la Marine n'en n'était pas capable. Je suis assez déçu ! La Marine n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle le prétend pour arrêter_ _une_ _simple criminelle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, une autre célébrité viendra s'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse. J'espère que vous réagirez en conséquence de mon cadeau_. »

\- GRRRRR ! AUGMENTEZ MOI LA PRIME DE CETTE PETITE PIRATE INSOLENTE ! FAITE LA MONTER A 500 000 MILLIONS DE BERRY'S ! ET BOUGEZ VOUS POUR LUI REGLEZ SON COMPTE AVANT QUE NOUS RECEVIONS ENCORE UN DE SES MAUDITS CADEAUX DE MALHEUR ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Quand la nouvelle parvient à Big Mom, celle-ci fut assez contente de la prime de sa belle-fille pour organisez un petit goûté entre elle et ses filles. La pirate la complimenta aisément tout en lui disant que les recherches concernant Sareth et Sirina avançait à grand pas. Pour autant, la jeune femme semblait morose et n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête. Faut dire qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la trahison du couple. Certes leur rapports était tendu mais de là à tous les trahir, elle avait encore du mal à encaisser la terrible nouvelle. Werewolf avait d'ailleurs fait un petit tours sur les tombes de ses compagnons d'armes sans pour autant que ça aille mieux. Katakuri l'avait d'ailleurs très bien remarquer. Elle n'était plus attentive durant leur séance d'entraînement et la nuit, la jeune femme lui disait :

\- Laissez moi tranquille.

Bref, leur intimité en pâtissait grandement. En fait, depuis que le pirate n'était plus un enfant, il n'avait plus eu de relation et Katakuri devenait très à cran. Cela menait à quelques petites disputes dans le couple notamment quand le pirate allait prendre sa merienda. Une fois, elle lui avait hurlé :

\- Espèce de pirate sans cœur ! Abruti !

\- SUFFIT ! Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver sur ce sujet. Je t'ai laissé faire quand j'étais sous ma forme enfant mais maintenant il n'en ait pas question.

La jeune femme lui avait alors jeter un vase qu'il avait esquiver sans mal avant de sortir par la fenêtre pour se mettre à courir. Katakuri quand à lui avait donner un coup dans le mur pour aller ensuite manger ses beignets. Seulement, Werewolf ne s'était pas diriger vers sa forêt, non, mais vers une crique qui menait à l'océan. Une fois là-bas, elle c'était assis sur un rocher en ronchonnant tout en jetant des pierres ou des coquillages :

\- « Tu commences à m'é t'ai laissé faire quand j'étais sous ma forme enfant mais maintenant il n'en ait pas question... » Blablablabla ! Rhaa ! Ce qu'il peut être vraiment chiant !

PLOUF !

\- Aïe !

\- Hein ?

\- Oye ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu balances des pierres ? Et sur moi en plus ?

\- Praline ? Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- J'allais venir te voir pour prendre des nouvelles. Depuis la mort d'Ivy, tu sembles moroses et comment dire. Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec mon frère.

\- Tu es loin du compte. Souffla Werewolf.

\- Ah oui ?

Praline se rapprocha du bord avant de se hisser sur un rocher pas très loin de celui de sa belle-sœur où elle se mit sur le ventre, les mains jointes pour poser sa tête dessus. La fille de Big Mom observa la jeune femme qui semblait triste et très énervé. Fermant un peu les yeux, la sirène parla d'une voix douce :

\- Vous, vous êtes disputé à propos de sa merienda.

\- J'ai pu y assister en ayant un bandeau sur les yeux pendant qu'il mangeait lorsqu'il était un enfant. Et là, môsieur refuse pour des excuses complètement bidons ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

\- Hum, tu as essayer de te rendre avant lui dans la pièce où il mange ?

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire Praline ?

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il cache sous son écharpe non ? Et bien c'est simple, tu te caches dans la pièce où il mange pour sa merienda et tu attends.

\- Tu sais quoi Praline, c'est une bonne idée que tu viens de me donner. Je vais faire ça.

\- Fais tout de même attention de ne pas te faire prendre. La prévint Praline en voyant la jeune femme se remettre debout.

\- Ne t'en fait donc pas. Je ne me ferais pas prendre, je te le promet.

Puis elle repartis vers la demeure. Dans les jours qui suivirent son plan d'action à savoir, découvrir le secret de son époux, Werewolf se mit à le suivre de façon très discrète. D'abord à savoir où es qu'il avait l'habitude de manger, à quelle heure, il y allait et enfin elle explora les lieux afin de découvrir une cachette adéquat pour ne pas se faire prendre le jour J. Elle attendit plusieurs jours encore afin que Katakuri n'ai pas de soupçon de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Lorsque cela fut bon, Werewolf passa à l'action. Ce jours là, elle savait qu'il serait au champ pour superviser la récolte du blé. Il en aurait donc pour un moment ce qui était parfait. Très discrètement afin de ne pas être vu par les domestiques, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle où Katakuri avait l'habitude de prendre sa merienda. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma doucement les portes avant de venir se cacher derrière un des immenses poteaux. Derrière sa cachette, la jeune femme se fit toute petite et attendit patiemment l'arriver de son mari. Plusieurs heures c'était écoulée depuis et la porte s'ouvrit une première laissant passer divers domestiques qui apportèrent le repas du pirate. L'un d'eux pourtant dit :

\- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange de ne pas avoir vu Werewolf de la journée ?

\- Elle doit être dans sa forêt avec la louve. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour cela. Allez viens, le maître ne va pas tardez à venir prendre sa merienda.

La jeune femme avait tout observé depuis sa cachette et elle devait bien admettre au moins une chose. Le repas de son époux était gigantesque ! Les donuts avaient tous l'air vraiment très succulent mais ce qui la fit écarquiller les yeux en grand étaient leur tailles pour le moins titanesque !

\- Comment arrivera-t-il à manger tout ça ?! Aucun humain ne peut engloutir une pâtisserie de cette taille voyons c'est impossible ! Quel est donc son secret à la fin.

A l'extérieur, Katakuri supervisait ses hommes qui chargeait les sacs de farines pour les distribuer sur les diverses îles dirigé par ses frères et sœurs. Regardant l'heure sur une montre à gousset, il vit qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'aller prendre sa merienda. Se dirigeant vers la demeure, une question lui taraudait l'esprit. Il n'avait pas vu sa femme de toute la matinée, il se demandait donc où es ce qu'elle pouvait bien être. Une fois à l'intérieur, il croisa un domestique à qui il demanda :

\- Où se trouve Werewolf ?

\- Personne ne l'a vu dans la demeure monseigneur. Peut être se trouve t-elle dans la forêt.

\- Hum. Étrange. Que l'on me dérange sous aucun prétexte. Après tout, le sucre c'est la source même de la puissance.

\- Bien entendu monseigneur. Personne n'osera troubler votre repas, prenez donc votre temps.

Katakuri se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la salle où l'attendait son repas sans se douter un seul instant qu'il n''était pas seul dans la pièce. Une fois qu'il eut verrouillé la porte, il observa ce que ses chefs pâtissiers lui avait préparer et comme toujours ce fut un régal pour ses yeux. S'allongeant par terre tout en posant sa jambe gauche sur son genoux droit, il positionna sa tête contre un donut avant d'en piocher un dans l'immense panier pour le rapprocher de lui. Puis, il baissa son écharpe découvrant ainsi la moitié inférieur de son visage avant de lever la pâtisserie qu'il se mit à engloutir. Il recommença plusieurs fois, prenant plaisirs à manger ses pâtisseries préférées tout en sirotant une tasse de thé.

\- Miam miam ! AAAHHHH ! Mes donuts ! Mes délicieux donuts ! Mêmes les trous sont délicieux !

\- !?

\- Manger des donuts en m'allongeant ! Interdit ! Quel péché ! Donuts ! Donuts ! Ces moments sont vraiment une bénédiction. Mes délicieux donuts ! Ah si ma femme me voyait. Miam miam ! Hum que c'est bon !

Pendant qu'il continuait de se gaver de sucrerie, Katakuri ne remarqua pas qu'une personne observait son repas d'un air surpris. C'étant mise contre le poteau, Werewolf avait regardé tout du long le repas du pirate. Lorsqu'il avait baissé son écharpe, elle avait écarquillé les yeux en découvrant la partie inférieur de son visage sans pour autant en être effrayer. Il faut dire que Katakuri avait les canines pointues et longues qui dépassait de sa bouche. Le plus surprenant selon elle, c'était quand il avait commencé à manger ses donuts. Sa bouche c'était alors élargi à un point qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait le faire et Werewolf comprit alors le pourquoi de la taille des pâtisseries. Pour autant, le plus drôle ce fut quand il mangeait en effet le pirate s'extasiait sur sa nourriture ce qui lui rappela le moment où elle avait mangé avec sous forme enfant. La jeune femme eut beaucoup de mal à se contenir de ne pas rire de la situation car qui aurait pu imaginer que ce pirate sanguinaire, si sérieux pouvait être comme ça quand il mangeait ? Se retournant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Alors c'était donc cela que tu cachais sous ton imposante écharpe Katakuri. J'aurais comprit tu sais si tu me l'avait montrer. Pensa la jeune femme.

Il faut dire qu'avec ses yeux hors normes, elle n'aurait pas fui, ni même eu peur du visage du pirate. Werewolf le lui ferait activement savoir quand il aura finit de manger. Seulement un événement vint hélas tout gâcher. En effet, cela faisait un moment que la jeune femme était cachée dans la salle et donc à part le petit déjeuner, elle n'avait pas manger autre chose et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller très fortement malgré sa tentative de le faire « taire » en se pliant en deux. Sauf que cela n'empêcha pas le bruit de se faire entendre. Tenant un donut Katakuri stoppa son geste quand il entendit un bruit de gargouillis. Cela ne pouvait pas provenir de lui car il était entrain de manger donc cela provenait d'une autre personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui et qui par conséquent l'avait vu entrain de manger. Reposant sa pâtisserie, le pirate essuya sa bouche sans pour autant remettre son écharper avant de se lever pour se diriger vers l'endroit où il avait entendu le bruit tout en sortant Mogura de son corps. Essayant de calmer son envie de manger, Werewolf ne vit que trop tard le danger qui arrivait sur elle.

\- Oh ! Merde ! J'aurais dû prendre quelque chose à manger avant de venir. Fais chier ! Fais chier ! Pourvu qu'il...Hum ?

Voyant une immense ombre, la jeune femme se retourna pour voir avec effroi le pirate se tenir tout juste derrière elle. Son regard lançait des éclairs de colère en découvrant qui était l'intrus qui l'avait surpris entrain de prendre son repas. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Werewolf essaya de parler.

\- Ka...Ka..Katakuri, je...

\- Tu m'a vu prendre mon repas...

\- Je...GYA !

D'un geste rapide, Katakuri plaqua vivement sa main sur le cou de la jeune femme avant de la plaquer contre le poteau tout en serrant. Battant des jambes, Werewolf essaya de s'extraire de la prise de son époux qui tentait de l'étrangler. Ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer, elle agrippa sa main dans l'espoir qu'il la lâche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Ka...kata...Katakuri...

Sa vision commençais à devenir sombre et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Des larmes commençais à couler sur ses joues. Jamais elle n'aurait penser qu'il allait la tuer. Puis soudain, elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Avalant de grande goulée d'air, la jeune femme toussota avant de reporté son regard vers le pirate. Celui-ci avait reculé, dans ses yeux elle pouvait voir se mêler tristesse et colère. Puis soudain, elle le vit s'éloigner pour tout mettre sans dessus dessous dans la salle. Katakuri était triste qu'elle l'ai vu et en colère contre lui même car il avait faillit tuer la femme qu'il aimait. Réussissant à se mettre sur ses jambes, Werewolf essaya de l'appeler :

\- Katkauri...Katakuri !

Mais rien n'y faisait, le pirate ne l'entendit pas, trop en colère pour cela. Il fallait à tout prit qu'il l'écoute et pour cela une seule solution. Prenant une grande bouffé d'air, Werewolf se mit alors à courir le plus vite possible avant de prendre de l'élan pour donner un coup de pied dans le dos de Katakuri. Surpris celui-ci lâcha Mogura avant de s'étaler par terre. Se retournant, il allait se relever quand il fut plaquer de nouveau par terre. Levant les yeux, il vit sa femme sur lui qui avait ses mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à rester coucher. Se débattant, la jeune femme changea de tactique, elle s'accrocha à son cou le plus fort qu'elle pouvait malgré ses tentatives pour se libérer.

\- Katakuri, je t'en supplie calme toi !

\- Lâche moi ! Tu m'entend !

\- Dès que tu te sera calmé. Pas avant !

\- Je tuerais alors !

Ces mots choqua la jeune femme un moment mais elle ne lâcha nullement prise. Resserrant même ses bras autour du cou de son époux. Celui-ci toujours plus aveuglé par sa colère d'avoir été vu lui cracha à la figure :

\- J'espère que tu es satisfaite maintenant que tu as vu mon visage ! Un vrai monstre, c'est ce que tu dois penser maintenant !

\- Katakuri...

\- Un monstre avec qui tu as passé plusieurs nuits. Cela doit vraiment te dégoûté ! T'horrifier même !

\- LA FERME ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hurla la jeune femme.

\- MENTEUSE ! Hurla à son tour le pirate en se débattant férocement.

Werewolf vit que cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec lui. Il était vraiment trop aveuglé par sa colère pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait qu'un seul moyen pour le calmer et qu'il l'écoute enfin. Desserrant sa prise sur son cou, la jeune femme le toisa, des larmes au coins de ses yeux avant de fondre sur lui pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de l'embrasser. Katakuri cessa de se débattre et semblait choquer quand il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes. Quand elle cessa de l'embrasser par manque d'air, Werewolf posa son front contre le sien avant de dire doucement :

\- Je t'aime Katakuri.

 **N/A : Aïe ! Aïe ! Je sens déjà les critiques venir tel que : « mais pourquoi avoir arrêter là ? », « on veut la suite. » Que voulez vous fallait bien que j'arrête à un moment et j'ai choisi d'arrêter là pour vous faire patienter. Je sais je suis cruelle mais bon. J'y peut rien car je ne suis pas un ange. Encore désoler pour ce chapitre tardif mais avec le taf, je commence une semaine sur deux à 6 heures pour finir à 13h05 et quand je rentre je fais une sieste. Sauf qu'après j'ai pu la tête pour écrire. Donc je voudrais donc vous demander d'être patient pour le prochain. Je vais essayer d'en écrire une partie afin de continuer le Week end prochain. Merci de votre compréhension. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez adoré ce chapitre qui ne fut pas assez simple à écrire.**


	18. Chapter 18

_N/A : Désoler pour ce retard mais j'ai eu un peu mal avec une certaine scène. Mais en tout cas une chose est sur. Voici le moment que vous attendiez tous, la découverte du secret de Katakuri par Werewolf. Je sais cela a été long mais bon. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas._

 _lunyasky : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « favoris », « followers » et de m'avoir mis dans tes « authors favoris » et « authors follows »._

 _Raphe22 : Merci pour ta review._

 _Luziefers : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « follows » et « favorites »._

 _Walarisse : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « follows »_

 _IloveCharlotteKatakuri : Voici le chapitre tant attendu. J'espère qu'il comblera tes attentes._

 _Chapitre classé « M » fortement. Âmes sensibles passé votre chemin._

Chapitre 17

 _\- Katakuri, je t'en supplie calme toi !_

 _\- Lâche moi ! Tu m'entend !_

 _\- Dès que tu te sera calmé. Pas avant !_

 _\- Je tuerais alors !_

 _Ces mots choqua la jeune femme un moment mais elle ne lâcha nullement prise. Resserrant même ses bras autour du cou de son époux. Celui-ci toujours plus aveuglé par sa colère d'avoir été vu lui cracha à la figure :_

 _\- J'espère que tu es satisfaite maintenant que tu as vu mon visage ! Un vrai monstre, c'est ce que tu dois penser maintenant !_

 _\- Katakuri..._

 _\- Un monstre avec qui tu as passé plusieurs nuits. Cela doit vraiment te dégoûté ! T'horrifier même !_

 _\- LA FERME ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hurla la jeune femme._

 _\- MENTEUSE ! Hurla à son tour le pirate en se débattant férocement._

 _Werewolf vit que cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec lui. Il était vraiment trop aveuglé par sa colère pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait qu'un seul moyen pour le calmer et qu'il l'écoute enfin. Desserrant sa prise sur son cou, la jeune femme le toisa, des larmes au coins de ses yeux avant de fondre sur lui pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de l'embrasser. Katakuri cessa de se débattre et semblait choquer quand il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes. Quand elle cessa de l'embrasser par manque d'air, Werewolf posa son front contre le sien avant de dire doucement :_

 _\- Je t'aime Katakuri._

Katakuri resta figer, ne parlant pas, d'ailleurs qu'aurait il pu dire dans un moment pareil ? Il avait faillit tuer la femme qu'il aimait juste parce qu'elle avait découvert son secret. Quel idiot il était ! Werewolf vit le malaise qui préoccupait son mari, tout doucement, elle caressa sa joue, notamment la cicatrice qu'elle suivit jusqu'à sa canine qu'elle toucha sans aucune crainte. Sentant le pirate se crisper face à son geste, elle arrêta avant de poser ses deux mains sur les joues de son époux afin qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux et qu'il puisse voir que ce qu'elle allait dire était sérieux.

\- Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entend ? Plus jamais ! Jamais, je ne te considérais comme un monstre. Même avec le visage que tu as. Après tout, n'oublie pas que moi aussi je suis assez atypique avec mes yeux de loup. Je me fiche complètement à quoi tu ressembles car pour moi tu es juste l'homme que j'aime et qui possède une chose. Mon cœur. D'ailleurs, je te trouve même très beau alors ne cache plus ton visage quand nous sommes seuls, toi et moi. Je ne veux plus qu'il y est de secret entre nous mon amour.

\- Werewolf...Souffla le pirate.

Souriant, la jeune femme caressa ses deux cicatrices avant de remonter plus haut pour placer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Se penchant en avant, elle ramena la tête du pirate contre sa poitrine dans un geste de tendresse. Elle put sentir derrière son dos, les bras musclés du pirate qui l'enlaçait tendrement. Aucun des deux ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme lui relâche la tête pour le toiser. Katakuri n'avait plus aucune trace de colère dans le regard mais quelque chose l'avait remplacer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser la question, Werewolf se retrouva au sol rapidement écrasant sans le vouloir un donut avec Katakuri au-dessus d'elle. Voyant l'aura qui se dégageait de lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner surtout en voyant plus bas dans l'état où il se trouvait. Le pirate observa la jeune femme en dessous de lui avant d'enlever prestement son écharpe qu'il balança au loin suivit de sa veste en cuir. Voyant ses gestes, la jeune femme commença à comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire.

\- Wow wow wow wow ! Katakuri...

\- Silence Werewolf ! Coupa le pirate.

Jamais auparavant, elle ne l'avait entendu parler comme il venait de le faire. Sa voix était plus grave, empreint de luxure pur. Werewolf comprit alors qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter et que sans le vouloir, elle venait de libérer un insatiable prédateur. Le pirate regarda sa femme avant que son regard ne descende plus bas au niveau de sa poitrine recouverte par le débardeur qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. Mettant ses mains au niveau du col, il tira d'un coup sec, déchirant ainsi le vêtement en deux pour révéler ce qu'il y avait en dessous puisque la jeune femme n'avait pas mit de soutien-gorge. Puis il jeta les morceaux au loin. Rougissant face au geste de son époux, Werewolf se mit à rougir avant d'essayer de couvrir sa poitrine de ses mains. Mains qui furent vite plaquer contre son corps par celle de Katakuri avant que celui-ci ne les remontes vers les deux globes de chair aux pointes rosé. De sa main gauche il en prit un qu'il malaxa assez fortement faisant cambrer la jeune femme qui en redemandait plus. Puis il pinça le téton assez fortement mais pas trop le faisant encore plus ériger avant d'ouvrir la bouche le prendre. Cela surpris fortement Werewolf qui face à cette nouvelle sensation ne put pour autant s'empêcher de gémir face à ses caresses. La jeune femme pouvait sentir la langue du pirate la taquiner, ses dents pointus lui racler la peau sans pour autant la percer tandis que son autre main s'occupait de son autre sein. A un moment, elle hurla quand les dents de Katakuri se resserrèrent autour de son mamelon pour la mordre. C'était agréable cette petite pointe de douleur. Pour autant il fit tout de même très attention.

Retirant sa bouche, le pirate lécha la morsure toute fraîche qu'il venait de lui faire, soufflant dessus, pour faire dresser encore plus son téton. Il passa ensuite à l'autre sein où il recommença, au final Werewolf se retrouva avec deux morsures sur les mamelons mais cela n'avait pas trop l'air de la gêner surtout quand le pirate lui rapprocha les seins avant de plonger sa tête dans le petit creux former par ceux-ci. Se tortillant, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux mauve de son époux, lui griffant le cuir chevelu tellement la sensation était grisante.

\- Ah...ah...ah...Katakuri...hum ah...

\- ( bruit de suçotement)

\- Humm...

Pendant qu'elle se tortillait, Werewolf sentit quelque chose de gluant de répandre dans son dos à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait le dos. C'était le glaçage du donut qui se répandait sur sa peau. Dès qu'il eut finit, Katakuri releva la tête pour toiser le regard embrumer de sa femme et observer les deux morsures faites sur ses seins. Penchant la tête, il vint la caler dans son cou où il se mit à lui rapper la peau avec ses dents pointus tout en écartant ses jambes fines afin de se mettre à l'intérieur pour positionner son érection contre l'entrejambe encore recouvert de vêtement. Sentant le renflement de son époux contre son sexe, la jeune femme eut la gorge sèche devant la grosseur de son érection.

\- Oh ! Putain de merde ! Pensa la jeune femme. Aïe ! Dou...doucement Katakuri.

\- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

\- Évite juste de m'arracher un énorme morceau de peau avec tes dents.

Werewolf se figea quand elle le vit remonter la tête et qu'elle croisa son regard assez sérieux. Venait elle de dire une bêtise ? Elle espérait que non car elle aimait bien qu'il la morde un peu.

\- Sais tu combien de temps je rêve de pouvoir te faire cela ma chère et tendre épouse ?

\- Heu...gloups...je...

\- Si tu savais combien de fois, j'ai rêvé de t'embrasser, de te lécher et te mordre la peau. Ce fut pour moi une véritable torture.

\- J'imagine. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de parler et passe à l'action !

\- Si tel est ton souhait !

D'un mouvement rapide, il la prit par les cheveux pour lui faire pencher la tête sur le côté assez violemment avant d'abattre sa tête contre son cou. Là, il lui lécha la peau avant de planter ses dents jusqu'au sang dans sa peau. La soudaineté de la douleur fit crier Werewolf qui planta ses ongles dans la peau de son époux qui ne broncha pas le moins du monde tout en levant sa jambe droite qu'elle position le pied derrière la jambe de celui-ci. Cela accorda un nouvel angle entre leur deux sexes. D'ailleurs la morsure combiné à la chaleur qu'elle ressentait dans son bas-ventre la fit exploser.

\- AAAAAHHHHHH !

Intérieurement le pirate sourit de l'entendre crier sa jouissance surtout qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec elle. Léchant la morsure fraîche dans son cou, il positionna son front contre celui de Werewolf qui commençait à redescendre de son nuage poste orgasmique. Regardant difficilement son époux, elle lui murmura :

\- J'ai crut...mourir...

\- Ah oui ? Et bien sache que ce n'est pas encore finit.

\- Hein ?

Se mettant sur ses genoux, Katakuri défit la ceinture du pantalon de la jeune femme, ouvrit sa braguette avant de le lui enlever. La jeune femme fut un moment projeter les jambes en l'air avant de retomber dans un bruit sourd au sol. Se mettant sur ses coudes, elle jeta un regard au pirate qui balançait le vêtement hors de la pièce.

\- Hey ! Doucement quand même !

\- Silence femme !

\- Que...non mais dit donc ! Je...hum ?

Katakuri la fit taire en l'embrassant la surprenant par la même occasion. Mettant fin au baiser, il fit serpenter sa langue sur son sternum, son ventre tout en se dirigeant vers un endroit plus au sud. Durant tout le temps, Werewolf poussa des petits gémissements, contracta son ventre avant de pousser une exclamation surprise lorsqu'elle sentit les dents de son époux sur son entrejambe. Agrippant ses cheveux mauves, elle tenta de le repousser :

\- Kata...Katakuri...

Mais le pirate ne tint pas compte de ses objections. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait de pouvoir lui faire ceci. Elle n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant ! Écartant ses lèvres, il inséra sa langue ce qui eut pour effet de faire en sorte que Werewolf serre ses jambe autour de sa tête comme dans un étau tout en lui tirant les cheveux sans que cela ne lui face mal. Il titilla de sa langue son clitoris, le lui suçotant, l'aspirant faisant tout de même attention de ne pas la blesser avec ses dents pointus. Une fois qu'il trouva son point sensible, il donna un coup de langue ce qui eut pour effet de faire exposer la jeune femme qui se cambra en arrière tenant toujours la tête de Katakuri entre ses mains et ses jambes. Le pirate aspira tout ses jus jusqu'à la dernière goutte appréciant enfin le goût de sa femme. Donnant un dernier coup de langue, il releva la tête tandis que Werewolf tomba en arrière complètement épuiser. Celle-ci eut même du mal à parle :

\- Espèce...d'incube...ah...

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Je dois dire que tu as bon « goût » ma chère épouse.

\- (regard menaçant)

\- Pour autant, sache que j'en ai pas encore finit avec toi.

\- Insatiable pirate...

\- Depuis trop longtemps j'attends de pouvoir te goûter à cet endroit, de lécher tes seins si agréables. En plus, dois je te rappeler que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu te toucher. Laisse moi donc rattraper ce temps perdu.

La jeune femme rougit de plus belle face aux paroles de son époux qui lui fit un sourire plein de promesses. En tout cas une chose était sur pour elle, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne de leur entrevue. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus puisque pour elle aussi, le fait qu'il ne la touche plus lui manquait terriblement. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il ne pourrait plus se cacher d'elle. Que du bonheur quoi. Katakuri observa de nouveau sa femme dans le plus simple appareil, son corps recouvert de morsures d'amour ainsi que de glaçage de l'une de ses pâtisseries préférées. Bon sang ce qu'il avait hâte de la goûté. Enlevant ses gants qu'il jeta au loin, il commençait à défaire sa ceinture quand il fut soudain déséquilibré pour se retrouver sur le dos. Dans sa chute, il entendit un gros « splotch » avant de sentir sur sa peau de la crème pâtissière. Se mettant sur ses coudes pour se relever à moitié, Katakuri fut assez surpris de voir sa femme l'escalader pour ensuite se mettre à genoux au niveau de ventre, ses petites mains sur ses pectoraux, une lueur espiègle brillant dans ses yeux de loup. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle lui dit :

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser faire, mon cher « Sweet commander » ?

\- Petite coquine !

\- Ben quoi ? Faut bien que te temps en temps je puisse te résister sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

\- Attend un peu que j'inverse nos place. Tu fanfaronneras pas bien longtemps !

\- C'est une promesse ? Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de m'atteler à la tâche alors.

\- Werewolf...

La jeune femme ne tient pas compte de sa plainte qu'elle se mit alors à « ramper » sur le corps muscler du pirate faisant bien sur exprès pour qu'il sente chaque courbe de son corps contre le sien. Arriver au niveau du cou, elle le mordit avant de le surcoter pour laisser une marque avant de dévier sa langue vers son épaule où commençais son tatouage. Du bout de sa langue suivit de ses doigts, Werewolf se mit à suivre les lignes rose avant d'arriver à son téton qu'elle lécha, mordit comme il l'avait fait plus tôt à sa poitrine. Sous elle, Katakuri avait chaud mais alors très chaud. Cette fille était une vrai tortionnaire ! D'ailleurs, il le ressentait très bien dans son pantalon qui devenait serrer pour sa queue qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Le pirate voulait descendre sa fermeture et pouvoir se soulager un peu seulement, les doigts, les griffes et la langue de la femme qu'il aimait l'en empêchait. Fermant les yeux, il se mit à gémir sous les caresses de Werewolf qui fut ravit de l'entendre.

\- Hum, on dirait qu'il adore ce que je lui fait subir. Parfait !

\- Bon sang ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps comme ça !

En effet, la jeune femme commençait à descendre sur lui et était maintenant au niveau de son nombril et traçais ses formidable abdominaux. S'en fut hélas trop pour Katakuri qui se releva à moitié pour prendre les mains de la jeune femme pour ensuite l'étaler sur lui. Poussant un cri de surprise, Werewolf leva la tête vers lui tout en le fusillant du regard :

\- Mais heu !

\- Silence !

Lui lâchant une main, il la descendit vers son pantalon pour baisser sa fermeture éclair afin de libérer son membre qui ne réclamait qu'une chose : s'enfouir dans le fourreau chaud de la jeune femme. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle, Werewolf pencha la tête sur le côté avant qu'il lui réponde d'une voix haletante :

\- Je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai besoins d'être en toi Werewolf ! Maintenant !

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Arrête de parler et chevauche moi femme !

La jeune femme lui lança un regard plein de surprise ! Avait elle mal comprit ? D'habitude c'était lui qui menait la danse, qui la « dominait ». Et là, il lui demandait d'être au-dessus de lui ! Elle devait rêver là, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Voyant qu'elle hésitait un peu, Katakuri leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches fines pour la faire descendre doucement. Cependant, la jeune femme résista un peu avant de poser ses mains sur les siennes pour lui dire :

\- Att...attend Katakuri.

\- Quoi encore ? Bougonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Parce que je t'aime. Alors accepte ce que je t'offre parce que cela ne se reproduira pas de suite.

\- Ha ha ha ! Je m'en doutais. Fierté de pirate oblige.

\- On peu dire cela femme !

\- Arrête avec tes « femme » ! Maudit pirate !

\- Loup têtue !

Werewolf rigola un bon coup encore avant de souffler un « je t'aime » pour ensuite se laisser guider afin de s'empaler doucement sur la hampe de chair de son mari qui attendait patiemment d'être en elle. Tout doucement, Werewolf sentit le membre du pirate l'étirer de l'intérieur la faisant gémir de pur plaisirs ainsi que Katakuri qui ferma les yeux une fois qu'il fut bien à l'intérieur d'elle. Ne bougeant pas de suite, la jeune femme profita de cet instant avant de poser fermement ses mains sur la peau de son époux. Regardant celui qu'elle aimait droit dans les yeux, la jeune femme commença à bouger tout doucement les hanches au grand plaisirs du pirate qui posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment, il accentua la vitesse des coups de hanches de sa femme qui accéléra la cadence. Les deux amoureux se mirent à gémir de concert que le général sucré n'inverse leur place à la surprise de la jeune femme. S'accrochant à ses larges épaules, elle bascula ses hanches pour ressentir encore plus ses coup de hanches effrénés.

\- Katakuri...ah...plus vite...plus fort...ah...

Le pirate accéléra donc ses coups faisant exploser la jeune femme qui cria tout en plantant férocement ses ongles dans sa peau. Étirant son cou en arrière, elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage :

\- AAAAHHHHH !

Au plus profond d'elle même, elle sentit la semence chaude se répandre ainsi que ses cuisses. Respirant un bon coup, Katakuri posa son front contre celui de Werewolf qui avait les yeux embrumée. Puis se retirant d'elle malgré ses protestations, le pirate la retourna sur le ventre avant d'enlever son pantalon pour ensuite baisser sa tête afin de lécher son dos couvert de glaçage. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme frissonna en sentant la langue lui titiller la peau.

\- Mmmm...arrête...

\- Slurp ! Pourquoi donc ? Tu es si délicieuse.

\- Tu me chatouilles.

\- Vraiment ?

\- KATAKURI !

Le pirate la lécha ardemment avant de nouveau la pénétré d'un coup la prenant par surprise. Werewolf essaya tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme assez brutal du pirate qui en même temps avait glisser une main entre ses jambes fines pour lui titiller le clitoris.

\- Putain ! Pensa la jeune femme.

Suivant le rythme, Werewolf balança ses hanches contre celle de son amant au grand plaisirs de celui-ci qui inséra un deuxième doigt en elle puis un troisième qui toucha son point sensible. Criant encore son orgasme, la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. Fatigué, elle commença à chanceler sur ses membres avant d'avoir la tête qui tourne. La maintenant au niveau du ventre grâce à un bras, Katakuri se retira d'elle avant de l'allonger sur le côté pour la laisser se reposer un peu. Étirant son bras, il prit sa veste en cuir qu'il posa délicatement comme une couverture sur le corps nue et fatigué de sa femme. Lui caressant la joue, il déposa une bise sur sa joue avant de lui dire doucement :

\- Dors Werewolf. Dors.

Werewolf se réveilla en entendant des bruits de mastication qui n'était pas très loin d'elle. Elle allait se relever quand la jeune femme remarqua le vêtement qui la recouvrait entièrement. La veste en cuir de Katakuri. Caressant la veste tout en souriant, elle réussit à se mettre sur ses genoux malgré les diverses douleurs sur son corps. Corps qui d'ailleurs criait grâce et qui était recouvert de morsures à divers endroit. Serrant la veste contre, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux pour enlever ce qui restait de glaçage qu'elle jeta au loin. Puis levant la tête, Werewolf vit Katakuri qui était entrain de manger ce qui restait de certains de ses donuts. Malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient, la jeune femme réussit à se mettre debout pour venir le rejoindre. Comme elle, il était nu un bras derrière sa tête tandis qu'il avait croisé les chevilles et mangeait tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il vit sa femme s'asseoir contre sa hanche droite tout en tenant sa veste. Il remarqua qu'elle était épuisée ce qui ne l'étonna pas vu leur séance précédente. Une fois contre sa hanche, la jeune femme bascula la tête en arrière jusqu'à sentir les abdominaux de son époux contre sa tête.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Un petit moment. Miam. Faut dire que je ne t'ai pas ménagé non plus. Avoua le pirate.

\- Je confirme. Tout mon corps crie grâce et j'ai un peu mal là où tu m'a mordu.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai adorer malgré tout. Je regrette que...tu m'aie pas monter ton visage plus tôt, j'aurais comprit tu sais.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Katakuri la regarda d'un air triste avant de tendre sa main vers son cou. La jeune femme lui prit la main s'y frottant la joue avant de dire :

\- T'inquiète, je n'ai plus mal.

\- Je suis désoler pour ça aussi. J'ai toujours réagit assez violemment quand quelqu'un découvre mon visage. Je n'ai pas réfléchit sur le coup.

\- En effet. D'ailleurs, si tu caches ton visage, c'est parce que...tu t'en veux pour la cicatrice de Brûlée ?

\- Comment es tu au courant de ce fait ? Où je devrais dire, qu'es ce que m'a sœur t'a dit exactement ?

\- Rien. Enfin, elle m'a juste dit que cela avait un rapport avec ton secret. C'est tout rien de plus. Elle m'a aussi dit que c'est toi qui devrait m'en parler.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais encore une chose. Personne à part Brûlée, Cracker et Smoothie n'ont vu ton visage ?

\- Si. Mes frères, Oven, Daifuku et Perosperos. Ils étaient là, le jour où Brûlée...c'est faite défigurée. Déclara tristement le pirate.

\- Katakuri...Commença nerveusement la jeune femme. Lorsque j'ai perpétré le massacre sur Belarina c'était parce que je voulais me venger.

\- Te venger ? Répondit Katakuri surpris de cet aveux.

\- Lors d'une mission qui bien sur avait pour but de me tuer, les hommes que j'ai tué nous ont prit par surprise. Ciara avait été extrêmement blessée et personne n'était sur qu'elle allait s'en sortir. En fait j'avais manqué de vigilance et elle avait prit le coup à ma place. Je m'en suis extrêmement voulut. Sareth, Sirina ainsi que Caleb se disputaient à cause de cette mission. Si bien que personne ne m'avait vu sortir en douce. J'ai prit mon véhicule et je suis partis à leur recherche. La suite, vous la connaissez tous.

\- Tes compagnons n'ont jamais rien su de tout cela ?

\- Quand je suis revenu le lendemain, j'ai pris soin d' envelopper la tête dans un morceau de tissus. Par contre, j'étais couverte de sang de la tête au pied. Caleb m'a alors hurler dessus afin que je lui dise où j'étais passée durant toute la nuit. Il n'a pas réussit à me faire cracher le morceau. Puis quand la nouvelle c'est répandu...Je me souviens que je suis descendu pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Tout le monde était là, me regardant assez bizarrement avant que je ne demande ce qu'il se passait. Sareth m'a tendu le journal pour que je lise l'article. Voyant que je restait de marbre, il m'a balancer au visage que j'étais responsable de ce massacre. Ce par quoi je lui ait dit que c'était impossible puisqu'une seule personne n'aurait pu commettre une telle atrocité. Bien entendu, il ne m'a pas crut je pense. Quand aux autres, ils n'ont rien dit puis plus personne n'en a reparler.

\- Tu penses qu'ils savaient que c'était toi la coupable ?

\- Qui sait.

Werewolf restait perdu dans ses pensées tandis que Katakuri se remit à manger. En l'entendant manger, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire que l'on es pu le faire dans ta merienda.

\- Miam ! Tu aurais du y réfléchir avant de m'espionner.

\- Peuh ! Je ne le regrette absolument pas ! Ce que je regrette maintenant c'était d'être collante et que toi tu puisses manger comme si de rien n'était après ce que l'on vient de faire !

\- Ce que tu peux être énervante des fois ! Soupira Katakuri.

\- Énervante ?! Moi au moins quand je mange, je ne m'extasie pas sur la façon dont est cuit ma viande !

\- …

\- En plus...

Werewolf ne put terminer sa phrase que Katakuri lui enfourna dans la bouche un morceau de donut pour la faire taire. La jeune femme avala le morceau avant de jeter un regard noir au pirate qui finit pas siroter sa tasse de thé avant de se mettre debout pour remettre son pantalon, ses gants ainsi que son écharpe. Revenant vers sa femme, il lui tendit son pantalon qu'elle remit avec difficulté. N'ayant plus de haut, elle se couvrit avec la veste du pirate. Sortant tout les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre afin de prendre un bon bain chaud pour enlever toute ce glaçage qui leur collait à la peau. Une fois dans l'eau bienfaitrice, la jeune femme se colla encore plus contre le buste de son mari qui n'avait plus son écharpe. Prise d'un envie soudaine, Werewolf se retourna avant de se mettre debout sur les cuisses du pirate qui se demandait bien ce qui lui prenait. Délicatement, elle tendit la main gauche pour venir poser son index sur la dent inférieur la caressant sur toute la longueur. Ce simple geste fit frissonner le pirate qui sentit une douce chaleur se répandre le long de son échine jusqu'à une zone plus au sud. Prenant le poignet de sa femme, il lui dit :

\- Arrête maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas que je touche tes dents. Je t'ai déjà dit que...

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Coupa Katakuri. Disons que cela...me fait un certains effet ta petite caresse.

\- Un effet ?

Werewolf pencha la tête sur le côté quand elle vit le pirate avoir des petites rougeurs sur les joues et qu'il semblait vouloir fuir son regard. Baissant les yeux, la jeune femme comprit de suite ce qu'il avait voulut dire et se mit à rougir aussi d'embarras. Elle ne pensait pas que cela lui ferai autant d'effet. D'une petite voix, elle dit :

\- Pardon, je ne pensais que cela...te ferais autant d'effet.

\- Moi non plus. Alors évite s'il te plaît.

\- Même durant nos échanges ? Dit innocemment Werewolf en se collant plus contre Katakuri.

\- Elle veut ma mort ou quoi ? Pensa Katakuri. Tu es une vrai petite diablesse !

\- Hum, je préfère le terme de « loup » si tu veux bien. Et dont le cœur t'appartient entièrement maintenant.

\- J'avais très bien remarquer. Tu me tutoies maintenant.

\- Dès que j'ai découvert ce que tu me cachais, mes défenses envers toi ce sont volatilisées. Je n'ai plus aucunes craintes vis à vis de toi Katakuri.

\- C'est bon à savoir Werewolf. Sache encore une chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je t'aime.

Ces mots remplirent le cœur de la jeune femme qui s'accrocha à son cou violemment afin de l'embrasser comme jamais. Le pirate l'embrassa aussi faisant tout de même attention de ne pas la blesser avec ses dents. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils haletaient tout les deux et refirent la même chose que dans la salle mais cette fois ci dans l'eau. Dès qu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain, ils étaient épuisés, si bien qu'il se mirent rapidement au lit. Werewolf en profita pour se coller amoureusement contre l'homme qu'elle aimait tant alors que celui-ci la tenait étroitement contre lui avant que tous les deux ne s'endorment.

 _Sur une île..._

Shadow lisait les dernières nouvelles concernant la montée en flèche de la réputation d'une certaine pirate. Elle lut l'article attentivement avant de le chiffonner pour ensuite le feu faisant crépiter encore plus les flammes. Personnes n'avaient réussit à l'éliminer, pas même Ivy ou encore ce pirate nommé Raiser dont la prime était très importante. De plus, elle n'avait plus aucun contact concernant Sirina et Sareth. Ces deux imbéciles devaient ce cacher par peur des représailles de Big Mom. Shadow se demandait s'il existait quelqu'un qui pourrait un jour la débarrasser de cette petite peste !

\- On a des pensées noires « Shadow » ?

Se retournant violemment, Shadow trouva sa domestique Kira qui la regardait mais elle sut que ce n'était pas elle. Non, loin de là, il s'agissait en fait d'une toute autre personne. Bien plus dangereuse que n'importe quel homme ou animal. Reprenant son sang froid, elle lança :

\- Vous êtes la dernière personne que je m'attendais de voir ici. D'ailleurs, vous étiez obligé de tuer ma domestique Kira ? C'était une très bonne domestique.

\- Navré pour cette perte très...regrettable madame.

\- J'ignore comme vous avez réussit à me trouver et comment vous êtes entré mais je dois dire que je suis tout de même impressionner. Votre réputation est largement mérité...Dieu de la Mort.

\- Je vous remercie pour ce compliment.

\- Mais venons s'en au fait voulez vous ? Que me vaut cette visite impromptu de votre part ?

\- Je viens vous proposez mon aide pour vous débarrassez d'un loup un peu trop chanceux ces dernier temps.

\- Votre aide ? Ha ha ha ha ! Laissez moi donc rire ! Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que certains de vos « collaborateurs ». J'ai lu ce qui était arrivé à Ivy ainsi qu'à ce pirate nommé Raiser. De plus si je n'ai plus aucunes nouvelles des deux idiots à qui j'ai confié cette mission c'est peut être que vous vous êtes chargez d'eux.

\- Je puis vous assurez que je n'ai rien à voir avec leur disparition madame.

\- Soit. Mais alors qu'es ce que vous voulez ? De l'argent je suppose.

\- En effet.

\- Hum. Au vu de votre réputation, je devrais refuser mais contre ce genre de loup, il me faut un « chasseur » d'exception. Ce que vous êtes mon cher. Je veux bien accepter votre offre, je vous donnerais aussi le montant que vous souhaitez. Mais j'aurais tout de même une requête pour vous.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Si jamais vous réussissez à la tuer. Et je pense que vous y arriverez. Je voudrais que vous me rameniez une preuve de ce forfait. Sa tête en l' occurrence. Ramenez moi sa tête et je vous donnerais alors le prix que vous voulez et qui sais, vous aurez aussi droit à sa prime offerte gracieusement par la Marine. Cela vous fera une pierre deux coup.

\- J'accepte avec joie votre requête madame. Passez une bonne soirée.

\- Dieu de la Mort. L'interpella Shadow.

\- Hum ?

\- Faites tout de même attention à votre tête. Ce loup à la réputation de collectionner les têtes de personnes dont la réputation est célèbre. Attention à ne pas être le prochain sur sa liste.

\- Madame...(bruit de quelque chose que l'on enlève) il lui faudra beaucoup de chance pour avoir ma tête. Sur ce adieux !

Puis le Dieu de la Mort disparut laissant derrière lui un odieux trophée. Shadow grimaça à sa vue avant de de nouveau se tourner vers les flammes d'un air pensif.

\- Cette fois ci, il lui faudra beaucoup de chance pour échapper à cette personne. Ton compte est bon ma chère Werewolf.

 _Quelques mois plus tard..._

Les mois avaient défilé très vite si bien qu'une fameuse date arriva. Ce jour était spécial puisqu'il s'agissait d'un anniversaire et pas celui de n'importe qui puisse qu'il s'agissait de celui de Werewolf. Pour autant la jeune femme semblait de ne pas s'être rendu compte du jour puisque bien sur sa belle-famille y avait veillé. Seulement elle commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes depuis quelques semaines, surtout des petits détails. Comme par exemple, lorsque certaines de ses belles-sœurs venaient la voir, elles lui demandaient des petits détails concernant ses vêtements ou ses bijoux. La jeune femme avait trouver cela d'abord très curieux mais elle ne c'était pas focalisé là-dessus. Non, la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé étrange était le comportement de Katakuri. En effet, il l'avait un jour dans la salle d'entraînement afin qu'il lui montre ses aptitudes aux maniements de différentes armes. Werewolf c'était prêtée au jeu et lui avait fait une démonstration de ses talents avec des couteaux, des pistolet etc...Par contre quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi cet entraînement, il lui avait juste répondu :

\- Juste pour vérifier si tu n'étais pas rouillé.

Sérieusement ?! La jeune femme l'avait alors assez mal prit et c'était vengée lors de sa merienda en lui volant quelques donuts. Chose que Katakuri avait moyennement apprécié. Après tout, c'était ses donuts ! Bref, la jeune femme avait finit par laisser tomber jusqu'à ce fameux jour où elle reçut un appel étrange de la part de Cracker. Étant entrain de lire dans la bibliothèque, son escargot-phone sonna. Refermant le livre, elle décrocha !

\- Beuleu beuleu beuleu...gatcha...

\- Allô ?

\- « Hey ! Comment vas ma belle-sœur préféré ? »

\- Quelle connerie as tu encore fait Cracker pour que tu m'appelles ? Ne me dit pas que je dois encore supplié qui tu sais pour ne rien dire à Mama ?

En effet, un jour Cracker, le ministre des biscuits avait fait une énorme gaffe. Il avait gaspillé sans le vouloir la farine envoyer par son grand-frère. Celui-ci avait dû aller le voir avec Werewolf et Charizard qui lui avait demandé de venir avec lui. Katakuri était devenu furieux contre son petit frère qui ne payait pas de mine. D'ailleurs, il avait menacé de tout révélé à Mama mais la jeune femme avait réussit le convaincre de ne rien contre...un petit déjeuné pour Katakuri et des biscuits en forme de loup pour elle et Charizard. Cracker qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle lui demandait avait commencé à crier mais c'était tue devant le regard menaçant de sa belle-sœur qui lui avait alors dit :

\- Soit tu prépares un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom à mon époux et des biscuits loup pour moi et Charizard sinon on balance tout à Mama. A moins que tu ne préfères que je demande à Charizard de te cribler d'épines ? A toi de voir cher beau-frère !

La louve avait fait alors vibrer ses épines sur son dos tandis que Werewolf affichait un sourire nonchalant mais dont l'aura faisait pâlir tout de même le pirate. Bien que la prime de la jeune femme soit plus basse que celle de Cracker, celui-ci avait déglutit avant de céder. Katakuri avait été impressionné par sa femme qu'une fois repartis dans leur demeure, il l'avait récompenser comme il se doit à la grande joie de celle-ci. Bien entendu, il y avait quand même des limites à sa clémence. Si effectivement, Cracker avait fait encore une bêtise, elle promettait de ne rien dire à Big Mom mais verrais avec son époux pour qu'il comprenne cette fois ci la leçon. Comme par exemple travailler dans les champs ou s'occuper de Charizard en lui donnant le bain. A l'autre bout du fil, son beau-frère fulmina devant son insinuation.

\- « Comment peux tu penser que cela puisse être le cas ? J'ai comprit la leçon la dernière fois ! »

\- Vraiment ? Hum, j'ai des doutes. Peux être que je devrais te demander de donner un bain à Charizard pour que tu comprennes mieux.

\- « Quoi ? Alors ça jamais ! Vu comment cela c'est passé la dernière fois pour toi ! »

(grognement menaçant)

Ouais, la jeune femme se souvenait très bien de cet épisode pour le moins humiliant. D'ailleurs toute sa belle-famille avait été mise au courant de l'action de la louve. Cela faisait un moment que Charizard n'avait pas prit de bain avait remarqué Werewolf, d'ailleurs, durant son séjour sur l'île, la jeune femme avait très peu vu la louve au bord de l'eau sauf pour y boire. En fait, Charizard, n'aimait pas trop l'eau, attention, elle savait nager mais avait horreur de prendre un bain. Le comble tout de même. Donc la jeune femme c'était alors donner pour mission de lui donner un bain dans sa salle de bain. Le plus facile fut de remplir la baignoire, le plus dur serais d'amener la cible dans la pièce. Lorsque Katakuri l'avait vu habillé d'une manière assez bizarre (maillot de bain, short de bain vert foncé et tong), il se demanda ce qu'il lui était passé la tête au point qu'il du lui demander :

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

\- Chercher Charizard.

\- Dans cette tenue ?!

La pointe de jalousie n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme qui avait alors sourit avant de se retourner vers son époux. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air sérieux, bras croisé sur son torse. S'approchant de lui, elle lui dit :

\- Je dois donner un bain à Charizard.

\- D'où le fait que tu sois en maillot ? Que me caches tu donc ?

\- Rien à par le fait que cela risque de tourner au pugilat.

\- Explique toi.

\- Pour faire court, mon amie déteste prendre de bain. D'où le fait que je sois en maillot.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ?

\- Oh que non ! Crois moi. Bon je dois te laisser j'ai une proie à aller chercher.

Katakuri était demeuré assez sceptique face à l'explication de sa femme. Et pourtant ce qui allait suivre ensuite, il allait s'en souvenir toute sa vie pendant un moment. Il supervisait les récoltes dans les champs quand le pirate avait vu sa femme accompagné de la louve se diriger vers la demeure. Bien entendu, il avait remarqué le regard assez curieux de certains de ses hommes vis à vis de la tenue de sa femme. Pour y remédier, il avait fallut que Katakuri projette une aura menaçante qui promettait mille morts à celui qui osait regarder trop longtemps sa femme. Cela marcha puisque quelques secondes plus tard, ses hommes se remirent au travail. Plus d'une heure était passé quand un boucan d'enfer se firent entendre et qui provenait de la demeure. Se retournant, le pirate vit arriver paniqué le chef de ses domestiques. Celui-ci à bout de souffle s'étala au sol en disant :

\- Mon...seigneur...

\- Qu'es ce qui passe ? Qu'es ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ?

\- C'est...la...louve...devenu...folle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Werewolf...court...manoir...

\- Tch ! Qu'es ce qu'elle a encore fait ! Ragea Katakuri.

Se dirigeant à grand pas vers sa demeure, il se stoppa net devant le spectacle qui l'accueillit. L'entré avait été dévastée, tout était sans dessus-dessous que ce soit les tableaux ou les meubles. Des épines transperçaient les mur, tandis qu'il s'avançait pour trouver sa femme. Il trouva d'autres domestiques qui étaient choqués. Il demanda à l'un d'eux :

\- Peut t'ont m'expliquer ce « bazar » ?

\- Monseigneur ! La louve à complètement pété les plomb ! Werewolf nous avait prévenu de nous mettre à l'abri et de ne rien dire à propos du bain au cas où. C'est ce que nous avons fait lorsqu'elle est rentrée. Seulement...

\- Seulement quoi ?

\- Kisara a vendu la mèche et tout est partis en vrille.

\- Kisara ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui monseigneur.

\- Étrange. Kisara n'aurait jamais désobéi à un ordre venant de la part de Werewolf. Pensa Katakuri. Où se trouve maintenant Werewolf et Charizard ?

\- Votre femme se dirigeait vers votre chambre.

Katakuri se dirigea donc vers sa chambre. En chemin, il vit encore plus de dégât et comprit que la louve pouvait être plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraissait. Et tout ça juste pour un bain ! Se rapprochant de la porte, il tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès. La porte avait été verrouillée de l'intérieur et Katakuri pouvait entendre une voix qu'il connaissait vraiment très bien et qui criait :

\- VIENS ICI BOULE DE POIL !

\- (grognement menaçant)

\- INUTILE DE GROGNER ! TU NE POURRAS Y ECHAPPER !

CRACK ! BOUM !

\- RHAAAA ! CHARIZARD ! VEUX TU BIEN CESSER TON CIRQUE ! POUILLE MOUILLEE ! HOULA !

TCHONG ! TCHONG ! TCHONG !

\- OH ! COMMENT OSES TU...ATTEND UN PEU ! TU VA VOIR !

BOUM ! CRACK !

\- VIENS ICI...JE TE TIENS … AAAAAAAHHHHHH !

PLOUF !

Ayant assez attendu, Katkauri défonça la porte pour découvrir leur chambre sans dessous dessous avec des épines plantés dans le mur. Secouant la tête dépité, le pirate alla dans la salle de bain où il pouvait entendre Werewolf ronchonner tout en parlant à Charizard qui était entrain de se faire nettoyer dans la baignoire.

\- Tu me paieras pour ça ma vieille ! Pfiou ! Dès que j'en ai finit avec toi, je compte bien nettoyer tout le bazar que tu as provoqués. Pas question que...

Sentant une présence derrière elle, la jeune femme baissa les épaules avant de poser l'éponge au bord pour se retourner afin de voir Katakuri qui la regardait. Devinant aisément qu'il était au courant, Werewolf se racla la gorge avant de dire :

\- Je sais, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte tout remettre en ordre après avoir finit de faire prendre son bain à cette louve têtue.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt. C'est un sacré bazar que vous avez foutu toute les deux et vous avez effrayé les domestiques en plus.

\- Je suis désolé. Normalement cela n'aurait pas dû se produire. Du moins, j'espérais contenir Charizard dans la chambre. Tout ça parce que Kisara a vendu la mèche. Quelle idiote ! Je les avait pourtant tous prévenus !

\- C'est ce que j'ai crut comprendre par les autres domestiques.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit. Soupira Werewolf. Depuis un moment, je la trouve étrange.

\- Étrange ? S'interrogea Katakuri. Que veux tu dire pas là ? Kisara t'a toujours très bien servis depuis que j'ai ordonné qu'elle soit à ton service.

\- Je sais pas. Cela fait un moment que j'ai remarqué quelques...différences...Je dois me faire des idées. Laisse tomber, inutile de la punir. J'aurais dû mieux anticipé la réaction de Charizard. Déclara la jeune femme.

\- Hum.

La discussion fut alors close et Werewolf tient sa promesse. La jeune femme remit la demeure en bon état, s'excusa envers les domestiques sauf à Kisara. Pour la domestique, elle lança un regard lourd de reproche avant de reprendre ses activités. Pour autant, le reste de la famille fut mise au courant de l'histoire du bain ce qui énerva énormément la jeune femme qui avait eut dû mal à ne pas faire un massacre. Tenant toujours le combiné dans sa main, Werewolf poussa un grognement en se rappelant ce souvenir plutôt mauvais. Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la voix Cracker lui dire :

\- « Werewolf ? Werewolf ? T'es toujours là ? Y 'a quelqu'un ? »

\- Oui Cracker. Répondit Werewolf en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc si tu n'a pas fait de bêtise qu'es ce que tu veux ?

\- « Ma revanche ! »

\- Ta revanche ? Maintenant ?

\- « Ben oui. »

\- O.K. C'est quoi l'embrouille ?

\- « L'embrouille ? »

\- J'ai remarqué depuis quelques semaines des choses étranges venant de tes petites sœur et frères. D'où ma question, c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

\- « Aucune embrouille. Je veux juste ma revanche contre toi à moins que tu n'ai peur chère belle-sœur. »

(SILENCE)

\- « Werewolf ? »

\- Quand, où et à quelle heure pour le combat ? Déclara froidement la jeune femme en tenant le combiné fermement.

\- « Aujourd'hui, forêt de la tentation et dans vingt minutes. Seule bien entendu, laisse Charizard dans ici. T'auras qu'à demander à Brûler de t'emmener sur l'île. » Annonça Cracker.

\- J'y serais.

Raccrochant, Werewolf alla se préparer pour son combat avant d'appeler sa belle-sœur via un miroir pour rejoindre Cracker sur le lieux de rendez-vous. Bien entendu, elle ignorait que celui-ci avait appeler quelqu'un d'autre pour lui dire :

\- Oye frangin ! C'est bon, elle a mordu à l'hameçon.

\- « Bien. Occupe là pendant au moins deux heures. Mais attention, n'y va pas trop fort. Il faut qu'elle soit présentable pour sa surprise. »

\- Compte sur moi mon frère. Je te laisse, je dois aller à mon rendez-vous.

Une fois sur le lieux de rendez-vous, Werewolf fut étonnée lorsque Cracker apparut. En effet, il ne cachait pas dans son « armure de biscuit », il venait dans a véritable apparence. Le général sucré vit sa surprise sur son visage et déclara :

\- Vu que tu as découvert mon secret, autant joué carte sur table. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- En effet. Prêt à mordre la poussière ?

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais perdre ? La dernière fois, mon frère est intervenu. Là tu peux être sur qu'il ne pourra pas intervenir. De plus, ma prime est de 860 millions de Berry's. Elle est plus élevée que celle de Raiser.

\- J'y compte bien. Je ne veux que personne puisse nous déranger. Je m'en fiche que ta prime soit plus élevée, cela ne m'empêchera pas de me donner à fond.

\- Dans ce cas commençons.

 _Sur l'île au blé..._

Katakuri accueillit ses frères et sœurs ainsi que sa mère dans sa demeure pour préparer la surprise pour Werewolf qui aura lieu à l'extérieur. Le général sucré veilla à ce que tout soit mit en place, le gâteau, les cadeaux ainsi que la banderole. Big Mom regarda ses enfants s'affairer pour la fête surprise alors qu'elle prit son fils cadet à part :

\- Tout ce passe comme prévus mon fils ?

\- Oui. Cracker occupe Werewolf.

\- Tu ne sembles inquiet tout de même.

\- J'ai peur que ma femme pousse mon frère dans ses retranchements. As tu pu retrouver facilement son cadeau ?

\- Oui mon fils. Assura Big Mom avec un immense sourire.

Au bout de quatre heures, tout fut en place. Katakuri alla donc cherché Cracker ainsi que Werewolf. Pour autant la joie du pirate fut de courte durée quand il débarqua sur le lieux du combat. La jeune femme était en sang, fatiguée tandis que Cracker était aussi dans le même état mais pas aussi flagrant qu'elle. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

\- ASSEZ VOUS DEUX !

Les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent net pour regarder Katakuri qui irradiait d'une aura très menaçante. Cracker déglutit en voyant son frère qui était en colère. Et il y avait de quoi ! Sans le vouloir, il était entré dans le jeu de sa belle-sœur qui avait vu qu'il ne se donnait pas à fond durant le combat. Elle l'avait insulté et poussée à bout oubliant la mise en garde de son grand-frère. Résultat, Cracker avait blesser la jeune femme au point qu'elle soit assez mal en point. Werewolf, malgré ses blessures, regarda d'un air étonné son époux ainsi que Cracker avant de lâcher :

\- Katakuri ? Qu'es ce que...Comment ?

\- Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair Cracker ! Éructa Katakuri. Tu devais seulement l'occuper pendant plusieurs heures sans pour autant la blesser comme tu viens le faire ! Tu es vraiment inconscient !

\- Hein ? S'étonna Werewolf.

\- Désolé mon frère. S'excusa Cracker en se grattant la tête. Elle m'a poussé à bout et...j'ai craqué.

\- Idiot !

\- Une minute ! Une minute ! Intervint Werewolf. S'y j'ai bien comprit, tout ceci était un coup monté orchestré par vous deux ?! Et je peux savoir dans quel but ?

\- Heu...Commença Cracker.

\- Tu n'a donc pas saisis n'es ce pas ? Demanda Katakuri.

\- Saisi quoi ?

\- (soufflement exaspérer). Cracker, rejoint les autres ! Ordonna Katakuri. Werewolf, viens avec moi, je vais te soigner.

\- Non. Recula Werewolf. Je n'ai pas besoins d'être...oups.

\- Tête de mule !

Katakuri prit sa femme dans ses bras avant de rejoindre le château pour aller la soigner dans l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il eut finit, il l'observa attentivement. Elle était couverte de bandages, ses vêtements étaient déchirer, des bleus marquaient ses bras, ses jambes...Bref, elle avait plus morflé contre son frère que contre Raiser et cet idiot avait marché dans sa combine. Alors que le pirate finissait de mettre un bandage, Werewolf allait se lever mais ses jambes flageolèrent et elle faillit tomber avant de se retenir au bord de la table. La voyant chanceler, le pirate posa sa main contre sa hanche afin de la ramener vers lui pour ensuite la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras pour se diriger ensuite vers un miroir. Le couple le traversa sans mal grâce à Brûlée qui les attendaient de l'autre côté. En voyant l'état de sa belle-sœur, celle-ci comprit le regard gêner de son grand-frère Cracker. Marchant pendant un moment, Werewolf finit par lâcher :

\- Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Tu peux me le dire à la fin non ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas comprit n'es ce pas. Remarqua Katakuri. Dis moi, quel jour sommes nous ?

\- Hum, le 7 mai pourq...Attend une minute ! Qu'es ce que tu as manigancé ?

\- Tu vas voir ma chère femme.

\- Katakuri , qu'es ce que tu as fait ? Répond moi !

Le pirate remarqua que Werewolf commençait à avoir peur. Elle devait se demander ce qu'il lui avait bien pu préparer car son visage commença à devenir blême. Pour la rassurer un peu, Katakuri lui frotta le bras sans pour autant que cela puisse la soulager car elle lui grogna dessus. Dès qu'ils furent arriver devant un miroir, ils le traversèrent pour arriver dans le couloir menant à l'entrée de la demeure. Une fois devant la porte avant qu'il n'ait pu l'ouvrir, Werewolf revint à la charge en disant :

\- Es ce que tu vas me répondre à la fin Katakuri ? Qu'es ce que tu as préparer, je ne le sens pas là.

\- T'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. C'est juste que...je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.

\- Je vois.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait plus rien dire, Katakuri poussa la porte. Ce que la jeune femme découvrit derrière la laissa sans voix. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle se raccrocha à l'écharpe de son époux pour cacher son visage dedans. En effet, dès que la porte s'ouvrit, toute la famille Charlotte qui était accompagné de Charizard avait crié :

\- SURPRISE !

Dès que Werewolf avait entendu cela, elle avait jeter un coup d'œil rapide pour voir une banderole lui souhaitant « Bon anniversaire Werewolf », une immense table couverte de pâtisseries diverse dont un énorme gâteau au chocolat suivit d'un coulis rouge avec sur le côté un tas d'immense cadeaux. Quand elle avait vu tout cela et réalisé que c'était pour elle, l'émotion avait été trop forte. Les larmes étaient vite monté à ses yeux et pour ne pas que personne ne la voie dans cet état, la jeune femme avait vitre tourné la tête pour pleurer dans l'écharpe de son époux. Lorsque tous les invités la virent tourner la tête, ils se demandaient pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela surtout que tout le monde pouvait entendre ses sanglots.

\- Heu...Commença Praline gêné.

\- Werewolf, tout va bien ? Demanda Compote.

\- Je me demande si on a bien fait de faire mon frère. Fit remarquer Daifuku. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer. Tu as peut être eu tort.

\- Idiot...

\- Hein ?

\- Si je pleure...sniff...ce n'es pas...parce que je n'aime...sniff...pas...au contraire...SI JE PLEURE C'EST PARCE QUE JE SUIS EMUS OK ? ALORS ARRETE AVEC TES CONCLUSIONS MERDIQUE ! IDIOT DE GENIE ! Hurla Werewolf en se tournant vers Daifuku le visage strié de larmes. C'est tellement gentil de me souhaiter...sniff...mon anniversaire comme vous l'avez fait ! Sniff !

\- Oh ! Elle est trop mignonne quand elle est émue. Souligna Pudding, des larmes de joies coulant sur son visage.

\- Oui. Trop mignonne ! Souligna aussi Chiffon ému.

\- Je ne suis pas mignonne vue ! Éructa Werewolf, un peu vexé en séchant ses larmes avec son avant bras tout en reniflant pour se redonner contenance. Vous êtes vraiment une famille tordue et je suis fière d'en faire partie.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie Werewolf. Répondit joyeusement Big Mom. Bon si nous passions à table.

\- Avec joie, surtout que le gâteau à l'air trop bon ! Miam !

Katakuri sourit derrière son écharpe que sa femme ait aimé la surprise qu'il lui ait préparer. Pour autant quand il s'assit à la table, la jeune femme sur sa jambe, il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des regards assassins à son frère Cracker qui eut la bonne aisance de baisser le regard. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si Werewolf ressemblait à une momie. D'ailleurs, elle le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de coude dans le ventre de son époux qui baisser le regard vers elle. Elle lui chuchota alors afin que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre :

\- Arrête d'en vouloir à Cracker comprit ? C'est aussi de ma faute aussi si je me retrouve dans cet état.

\- Je lui avait pourtant donner des ordres afin que cela n'arrive pas. Et cet imbécile à foncer tête baissé.

\- Dans ce cas tu aurais du choisir une meilleure excuse pour m'occuper.

\- Je rêve ou tu le défend ?

\- Ben quoi, c'est mon beau-frère. J'ai le droit de le défendre quand il n'a rien fait de mal. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Finalement tu as bien changer depuis ton arrivé sur notre île. Mais sache une chose, une fois que nous serons seule, je ferais en sorte que tu paies pour ta bêtise.

\- Ma bêtise ?

\- Oui. Ta bêtise qui est de ressembler à une momie le jour de ton anniversaire.

\- Alors ça...c'est un coup bas. Tu vas voir quand nous serons seul.

Les deux époux s'affrontèrent du regard avant que Werewolf ne revienne à sa part de gâteau qui soit disant passant était absolument délicieuse. Quand vint le tour des cadeaux, celle-ci fut encore plus surprise que d'habitude. Elle reçut de nouveau vêtements, des livres, des gâteaux, des bijoux mais les cadeaux qui la surprirent le plus venait de Smoothie qui lui tendit un paquet où dès qu'elle l'ouvrit la jeune femme trouva un drapeau avec un jolly roger qui représentait une tête de loup avec des canines proéminentes sertit d'une cicatrice à l'œil gauche avec derrière deux poignards. Regardant sa belle-sœur, Werewolf lui demanda :

\- Il est magnifique mais je ne comprend pas.

\- Et bien, vois cela comme le drapeau de ton futur bateau.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est mon jolly roger personnel ?

\- Oui. Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec Mama sur le fait qu'il nous faudrait un autre commandant sucré. Bien entendu, elle est d'accord bien qu'il te reste encore à faire tes preuves. Tu n'a certes pas encore le poste, ni de bateau...Cependant qui sait un jour...

\- Merci beaucoup Smoothie. Déclara la jeune femme en comprenant son sous-entendus. J'en suis très fière et je ferais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir tout les trois.

\- Miam ! Jamais tu ne décevras. Intervint Cracker la bouche pleine. Pour nous tu es déjà une « sweet commander ».

\- Tu seras certainement encore meilleur que notre cher petit frère ici présent. Déclara Smoothie.

\- Hein ? Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le frère et la sœur commencèrent à se chamailler faisant ainsi sourire Werewolf. Elle toucha encore une fois le drapeau avant de passer au cadeau suivant qui venait de Daifuku. S'attendant au pire, elle l'ouvrir pour y découvrir un immense collier de chien. Katakuri allait réprimander son frère quand la jeune femme le tourna pour voir inscrit sur une plaque le nom de « Charizard ». Cela rassura le pirate jusqu'à ce que Werewolf trouve un autre collier plus petit avec son nom marqué dessus. Le brandissant, elle déclara :

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ben quoi ? Autant faire deux collier assortis pour deux loup. Répondit Daifuku.

\- Daifuku...Soupira Katakuri.

Werewolf quand à elle fit un sourire sadique suivit d'un geste en direction de Charizard. La louve le vit et commença à s'approcher furtivement de sa proie. Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment proche, elle passa à l'action et...

\- WHOUAÏ ! AÏE ! AÏE ! AÏE ! Hurla Daifuku en se massant le derrière.

\- HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Et bien mon frère, tu ne l'a pas voler cette fois. Rigola Oven.

\- Maudit animal !

Personne ne savait s'il s'adressait à Werewolf ou à Charizard. En tout cas, une chose était sur, Daifuku aurait mal à son postérieur pendant un moment ce qui ravit au plus au point la jeune femme. En ouvrant le prochain cadeau qui venait de Oven, elle devint rouge comme une tomate avant de refermer vivement le couvercle pour fusiller le dernier des triplets qui affichait une mine hilare devant le visage rouge de sa belle-sœur. Katakuri lui secoua la tête avant de soupirer.

\- Il n'y en pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Quand vint le cadeau de son époux, Werewolf écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'il lui offrait. C'était un assortiment de deux armes à feu et d'un couteau dont le manche et la lame avait été décoré. En effet, Werewolf prit le couteau pour le regarder attentivement. e manche était rouge avec une tête de loup en argent incrusté et sur la lame le mot « loup » écrit en japonais. Touchant les armes à feu, elle vit que sur le canon était graver en lettre argenté « Werewolf ». Cela la toucha énormément qu'elle sentit des larmes de joie lui monter au visage. Tournant la tête vers le pirate, elle lui sourit avant de murmurer :

\- Merci beaucoup.

En remerciement, Katakuri vint lui caresser la joue avant de poser son front contre celui de sa femme. Vint en dernier le cadeau offert par Big Mom. L'impératrice claqua des doigts et des soldats vinrent alors à sa rencontre portant un énorme coffre au trésor qu'ils posèrent au sol dans un bruit lourd. Descendant de la jambe de Katakuri, Werewolf s'avança avec néanmoins de la difficulté vers le coffre avant de regarder sa belle-mère qui se leva pour s'approcher de sa belle-fille.

\- Pour ton anniversaire, je tenais à te trouver un cadeau tout à fait exceptionnel. J'espère qu'il te plaira ma chère belle-fille.

D'un geste rapide, Big Mom ouvrit le coffre avant de le faire basculer en avant, envoyant ainsi valser son contenu qui se propagea au pied de la jeune femme. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que contenait le coffre : deux personnes. Et par n'importes lesquelles puisqu'il s'agissait de Sirina et Sareth ligotés comme des saucissons. Réussissant à relever la tête, Sareth blêmit en voyant la jeune femme :

\- Werewolf !

\- Sareth...

Serrant les poings, la jeune femme donna un violent coup de pied au visage de Sareth qui cracha du sang sous les cris de sa compagne. Mécontente, celle-ci allait insulté la jeune femme quand elle aussi se prit un coup de pied en plein visage.

\- ORDURES ! TRAITRES ! COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSEZ NOUS TRAHIR ? COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PU ! MISERABLES INSECTS ! RHAAAA !

La jeune femme les frappa comme jamais sous les yeux du reste de la famille Charlotte qui observait d'un air neutre tout en mangeant ou buvant quelques chose. Katakuri quand à lui observa sa femme se déchaîner contre les deux traîtres avant de la voir s'arrêter à bout de souffle. Regardant les deux corps toujours en vie, elle empoigna Sareth par le col pour lui cracher à la figure :

\- Répond moi ! Comment avez vous pu nous trahir ce jour là ?

\- Guh...Tout était de ta faute maudite gamine !

\- _Ma faute ?!_ S'indigna la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Ta faute ! Renchéri Sirina. Depuis que tu étais arrivée, tout avait changé dans le groupe. Caleb aurait du ne pas t'acheter ce jour là ! Tu aurais mieux fait de crever ou de rester dans ta foutu forêt avec la meute qui te servait de famille !

\- LA FERME ! Hurla Werewolf.

\- Caleb était un sombre idiot ! Il aurait dû accepter la proposition de Shadow. Tout aurait été plus simple. Annonça Sareth. Une fois morte, tout serait redevenu comme avant.

\- J'arrive pas à le croire. De la jalousie. Vous me donnez la gerbe tous les deux ! Lâcha Werewolf.

\- Ah ouais ! Pas autant que toi. Tu sais, tu as bien fait d'intégrer cette famille de monstre. C'est là qu'est ta place ! Sache que si tout le monde t'appréciait, en réalité, tu leur foutait les chocottes. Surtout après qu'ils eurent comprit que tu étais responsable du massacre de Belarina.

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire Sareth ?

\- Tu croyais vraiment nous avoir tous berné en nous balançant que tu n'aurais pas pu massacrer plus de 100 hommes comme l'avait décrit l'article ? Non, nous avions tous comprit que c'était toi la responsable ! Tu étais couverte de sang de la tête au pied, ton regard n'avait pas la lueur de celui d'un être humain mais celui d'une bête reput après un massacre ! Caleb et les autres l'avaient tous bien comprit. Ce jour là, tu leur à montrer ton vrai visage. Celui d'un monstre assoiffé de sang dénué d'humanité !

\- Si j'ai fait cela c'était pour venger Ciara. Se justifia Werewolf.

\- Non, tu l'a fait parce que tu voulais faire un carnage ! Une personne censée n'aurait jamais fait ce que tu as fait sur Belarina.

\- Tu commences sérieusement à me soûler Sareth ! Mais peut importe, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est Shadow. Sirina et toi vous cracherez le morceau concernant son identité.

\- Tu veux savoir qui est Shadow ? Très bien mais cela risque de te choquer un peu. D'ailleurs même moi, j'ai eu du mal à le croire au début. Shadow est une femme, une femme qui à une haine farouche contre toi. En fait elle te déteste depuis que tu es venu au monde Werewolf.

\- Hein ? Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Ce que je veux dire ? Que cette femme connaissait tes parents. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui est responsable de leur mort ! Et oui petite peste, Shadow est responsable de ton amnésie ! Elle croyait que tu étais morte à l'âge de 10 ans, imagine donc sa surprise quand elle t'a vu avec nous !

\- Non...c'est pas possible...

\- Et si !

Fixant Sareth, la jeune femme le jeta violemment au sol avant de se tourner vers sa belle-famille et notamment vers Big Mom :

\- Faites en ce que vous voulez.

Les deux prisonniers furent alors emmenez pour être emprisonnez dans le château de Big Mom. Voyant la mine déconfite de sa femme, Katakuri déclara que la fête était finit. Tout le monde rejoignit son île initiale tandis que Big Mom s'approcha de Werewolf en posant sa main sur son épaule :

\- Je te promet qu'ils auront une mort lente et douloureuse.

\- Merci...

Puis l'impératrice quitta l'île. S'approchant de la femme encore ébranler, Katakuri se baissa pour être à son niveau avant de lui dire :

\- Rentrons tu veux bien.

\- Je...voudrais resté dehors un moment.

\- Très bien. Je comprend. Je viendrais te chercher quand viendras l'heure de ma merienda d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Baissant son écharpe, Katakuri l'embrassa, lui montrant par le biais de ce baiser qu'il comprenait son chagrin. Remettant son écharpe, il se leva avant de partir en direction des champs tandis que Charizard vint se coller contre sa maîtresse. Posant sa main sur la tête de la louve, la jeune femme souffla :

\- Allons dans la forêt.

Une fois dans la forêt, Werewolf se mit contre un arbre pour repenser à ce que lui avait dit Sareth. Ainsi donc ses anciens compagnons savaient pour Belarina et l'avait vu comme un monstre. Ramenant ses genoux contre elle, la jeune femme posa son front contre ses genoux. Là, la jeune femme bouda pendant un long moment avant de sentir un museau la sentir suivit d'un coup de langue qui « réveilla » la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux avant de dire :

\- Beurk ! Charizard.

S'essuyant le visage, elle toisa la louve qui lui fit un sourire lupin en s'asseyant sur son postérieur. Fixant Charizard, Werewolf se mit à rire de bon cœur avant de se lever pour épousseter son pantalon avant de caresser la tête de la louve. Ayant entendu un bruit, la jeune femme se retourna pour voir adosser à un tronc Katakuri. Lui souriant, elle le rejoignit avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras pour la ramener dans leur demeure et plus précisément dans leur chambre où un immense plateau de donuts les attendaient. La posant sur le lit, il la rejoignit pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux pour ensuite baisser son écharpe avant de prendre un donut pour l'amener à sa bouche.

\- Hum délicieux !

\- Toi alors.

\- Miam. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Ce que Sareth m'a dit ma chambouler je dois l'avouer. Surtout la parti concernant mes parents, je ne pensais pas que Shadow...

\- Étais responsable de la mort de tes parents. Finit Katakuri à sa place.

\- Oui...

Puis soudain, la jeune femme comprit quelque chose d'important. Se relevant d'un coup, elle envoya valser Katakuri qui allait manger un donut avant de sauter du lit. Là, elle commença à faire les cent pas tout en se tenant les cheveux d'un air paniqué. Poussant un grognement, le pirate se remit en position assise avant de regarder sa femme qui tout en marchant n'arrêtait pas de marmonner :

\- Cela ne peut être elle. Oui c'est forcément elle. Allez souviens toi. Souviens toi !

\- Werewolf ? Qu'es ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Allez, tu l'as déjà vu bon sang. Souviens toi de son nom. Allez !

\- Werewolf !

Sortant de sa torpeur, elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son époux qui c'était mit à sa hauteur tout en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il ne portait pas son écharpe, la vision de son visage fit rougir la jeune femme tellement Werewolf le trouvait beau. Lui caressant la joue, Katakuri lui demanda :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je...je...ne sais pas...

\- Que veux tu dire par « cela ne peut être qu'elle » ?

\- Lors d'un de mes rêves, j'avais surpris une conversation entre ma mère et une femme. Celle-ci semblait très haineuse envers ma mère qui voulait selon ses propres mots « enterrer la hache de guerre ». D'ailleurs, à un moment, je suis entrer dans la pièce pour la défendre. Cette femme m'a regarder d'un regard plein de méchanceté. Je pense que cette femme serait...Shadow.

\- Vraiment ? Tu en es sur ?

\- En toute franchise ? Je ne sais pas. Ma mémoire revient petit à petit mais je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir connaître son nom ou me souvenir à quoi elle ressemble. C'est tellement frustrant d'être si près du but !

\- Chut ! Ne t'en fait pas. Nous tenons Sareth et Sirina, ils passeront bientôt au aveux crois moi. Lorsque nous serons qui est vraiment Shadow, tout sera finit. Ne t'en fait donc pas.

\- Je voudrais vraiment y croire.

\- Ah la la ! Ma pauvre femme à des idées noires. Je connais un moyen de te faire passer à autre chose mon loup.

Posant sa tête dans son cou, Katakuri se mit alors à le parsemer de baiser ainsi que de petites morsures qui firent de l'effet à la jeune femme. Penchant plus le cou en arrière, elle fit en sorte de lui donner un meilleur angle tandis qu'elle s' agrippait à ses bras musclés.

\- Ahhh...Katakuri...

\- SMACK ! J'adore t'entendre prononcé mon nom comme tu es entrain de le faire là Werewolf.

Capturant ses lèvres, il les amena tout doucement au sol où il entreprit d'enlever les vêtements de celle qu'il aimait tandis qu'elle fit de même avec lui. Une fois qu'ils furent nus tout les deux, le pirate ne perdit pas une minute pour s'enfuir en elle la faisant gémir de bonheur. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Katakuri lui fit l'amour afin de lui faire oublier l'épisode « Sareth et Sirina ». La jeune femme arriva très vite à l'orgasme déclenchant plus tard celui du pirate qui se libéra rapidement en elle. Posant son front contre le sien, il plongea ses yeux cramoisi dans les siens avant de dire :

\- Je t'aime Werewolf.

\- Moi aussi Katakuri. Merci.

\- De rien ma tendre épouse.

Il lui embrassa les lèvres avant de se retirer de son fourreau chaud pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de les amener dans la salle de bain pour qu'ils puissent prendre un bon bain chaud relaxant. Pour autant aucun des deux ne se doutaient de ce qui se tramait sur l'île principal où était retenu les deux prisonnier. Coincé dans un livre prison via le pouvoir de Mont d'Or le fils de Big Mom, Sareth et Sirina étaient entrain de fulminer d'avoir été prit la main dans le sac.

\- Nous aurions dû vérifier que cette peste était bien morte lorsque nous l'avons criblé de balle.

\- Tout ça c'est la faute de Ryan. S'il ne c'était pas mit en travers, nous aurions pu l'avoir. Cette gamine à une chance du tonnerre bordel !

\- Néanmoins, ce que tu lui a balancer l'a rendu fébrile. Pourtant tu as faillit vendre la mèche concernant son lien avec Shadow. Rétorqua Sirina.

\- Je sais. Mais je voulais la faire souffrir comme il le fallait. Mais il n'empêche que...

Sareth s'arrêta de parler quand une lumière l'aveugla. Quelqu'un était entrain d'ouvrir le livre prison jusqu'à leur page. Là se tenait une femme au long cheveux blanc qui les regardaient d'un air neutre. Pourtant lorsqu'elle parle ce fut une voix masculine qui sorti de sa bouche :

\- Ah ! Voici donc les fameux Sareth et Sirina dont Shadow m'a parlé la dernière fois.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Lança Sirina. Es ce Shadow qui vous envois pour nous sortir de là ?

\- Vous sortir de là ? Ha ha ha ha ! Bien sur que non voyons. Voyez vous, j'ai une cible bien particulière à abattre. Seulement votre intervention a faillit tout faire capoter. D'ailleurs, j'aurais choisis d'autres mots pour la faire souffrir mon cher Sareth.

\- Non...Blêmit celui-ci. Vous êtes...

\- En effet. Vous devriez me remercier, je vous offre une mort rapide comparer au sort que Big Mom vous réservais. Adieu !

\- A...attendez...dieu de la...ARRRGGG !

\- KYYYYYAAAAAA ! Hurla Sirina.

Mais celle-ci mourut aussi. Refermant le livre, l'intrus quitta très vite la pièce vu que les cris de ces deux idiots avaient interpellé les gardes. Avertit par l'un d'eux, Mont d'Or se précipita vers le livre pour ouvrir à une page bien précise. Son sang ce glaça lorsqu'il vit les deux corps sans vie des deux prisonniers. Se retournant vers un garde, il gronda :

\- Fouillez tous le château ! Doublez la garde ! Et amenez moi un escargot-phone, je dois prévenir Katakuri de cet épisode.

Le couple était entrain de s'habiller après leur bain quand l'escargot-phone de Katkauri sonna. Le décrochant, il dit :

\- Oui Mont d'Or.

\- « Nos deux prisonniers viennent de mourir. »

\- Quoi ? Hurla Werewolf.

\- Comment es ce arriver mon frère ?

\- « J'en sais rien figure toi. Un garde à entendu des cris et quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient morts. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. »

\- Le dieu de la mort. Marmonna Werewolf.

\- Mont d'Or, je vais arriver via l'un des miroirs.

\- « Comprit. »

CLACK !

\- Katkauri. Cela ne peut que être l'œuvre du Dieu de la Mort. Lui seul est capable d'une telle chose. S'il encore sur les lieux sois très prudent.

\- Ne t'en fait donc pas mon loup. Je vais être prudent.

\- Bien. Je serais dans la bibliothèque en attendant.

\- D'accord.

Une fois que Katkauri fut parti, Werewolf s'approcha du miroir de la salle de bain pour y déposer la paume. Vérifiant qu'elle était bien seule, elle dit :

\- Brûlée, j'ai besoins de toi.

 _Dans la bibliothèque prison..._

Katakuri observa les deux corps qui c'étaient pris une balle dans la tête. A part les cris, les gardes n'avaient vu personne, ni entendu de coup de feu. Le pirate partagea avec son frère la théorie de sa femme quand à l'identité du tueur.

\- Tu penses que cela peut être lui mon frère ?

\- Werewolf semble en être sur. Et je ne puis que lui donner raison Mont d'Or.

\- Alors autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin alors. Vu que ce gars est le roi du « déguisement ».

\- Pas forcément. Rétorqua Katakuri.

\- Hein ?

\- Il laisse derrière lui le cadavre de sa victime qui n'a pu de visage. Cherchez donc partout. Si nos hommes trouvent un cadavre sans visage alors nous serons l'identité de la personne dont il a pris l'apparence.

\- Je vois mon frère. Hum ? Qu'es ce qui t'arrive ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Passe moi l'escargot-phone. Répondit simplement Katakuri.

\- L'escargot...tiens le voici.

Quelques minutes après, celui-ci se mit à sonner et le pirate décrocha instantanément. A l'autre bout du fil se tenait paniqué le chef des domestiques :

\- Monseigneur c'est terrible !

\- Calmez vous ! Maintenant dites moi ce qui ce passe.

\- L'une des domestique...oh mon dieu...à trouver...pauvre enfant...

\- Allez vous cracher le morceau ou dois je le faire moi-même.

\- Kisara a été trouvée morte monseigneur. Son visage...oh mon dieu...

\- A été arraché...Finit Katakuri.

\- Co...comment l'avez vous comprit monseigneur ?

CLAKC !

Raccrochant fermement l'appareil, Katakuri serra les poings de frustration. Il aurait dû comprendre, depuis un moment déjà, le comportement de la jeune servante semblait très différent. Werewolf l'avait très bien remarquer lorsqu'il y eu l'incident avec Charizard. Jamais Kisara n'aurait fait une telle gaffe à moins qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle bien entendu. Voyant l'aura qui se dégageait de son grand frère, Mont d'Or lui demanda :

\- Tout vas bien mon frère ?

\- Le dieu de la mort se trouve sur mon île !

Puis Katakuri partit au pas de course trouver un miroir pour rentrer chez lui. Pendant ce temps sur l'île au blé, la fausse Kisara se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où se trouvait Werewolf. Ouvrant la porte, elle y passa la tête pour demander :

\- Madame ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Ici Kisara. Dit une voix provenant d'un fauteuil. Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

\- Je vous apporte une petite collation.

\- Génial ! Je meure de soif. Tu peux t'approcher.

Entrant dans la pièce la fausse Kissara s'approcha du fauteuil où se tenait assise Werewolf, un livre entre les mains qui cachait son visage. Posant le plateau sur la petite table, Kisara se releva tout en disant :

\- Je dois dire...que tu fus une adversaire tout à fait remarquable Werewolf. Dommage pour toi car malgré le respect que je te porte, tu dois mourir.

Levant son index gauche vers le visage caché de la jeune femme, Kisara déclara d'une voix grave :

\- Adieu !

\- WEREWOLF ! Cria Katkauri en ouvrant grand la porte de la bibliothèque.

BAM !

 **N/A : Oh ! Mon dieu ! Werewolf...pas de panique. Ne sautez pas trop vite à vos conclusions mes chers lecteurs/lectrices. (sourire sadique). Pour ceux qui connaissant le manga et l'anime « Assassination Classroom), je m'inspire du personnage du Shinigamie. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. On en sait un peu plus sur Shadow mais pas trop non plus. Bien que certains ai deviner son affiliation avec Werewolf. En tout cas une chose est sur, la prime de notre chère héroïne risque encore de grimper en flèche. On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre. Bonne semaine à vous.**


	19. Chapter 19

_N/A : Bonjour, bonjour tous le monde. J'espère que ça va bien pour vous chers lecteurs/lectrices. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ont passé le bac, j'espère que vous avez eu de bonnes nouvelles. En tout cas, les reviews que vous me laissez me font extrêmement plaisirs et me donne du courage et de l'inspiration pour écrire la suite. Bien sur, il y a les scans qui sortent le vendredi et les épisodes qui sortent le dimanche qui jouent un peu sur mon imagination. Sinon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

 _Larien Faelivrin : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « follows »_

 _Magami-Utako : Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisirs. Ce que tu m'a dit ma fait extrêmement du bien et cela m'a touché beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre comme tu as aimé les autres._

 _Jade1909 : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « favorites » et « follows »._

 _calinmonamour : Merci pour ta review et d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « favorites »._

 _IloveCharlotteKatakuri : Patience, patience, voici le chapitre que tu attendais tant._

 _Raphe22 : Courage ! Voici le chapitre que tu attendais tant._

 _Splatail : Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes « author follows », « author favorit »,_

 _Chapitre 18_

 _\- Tout vas bien mon frère ?_

 _\- Le dieu de la mort se trouve sur mon île !_

 _Puis Katakuri partit au pas de course trouver un miroir pour rentrer chez lui. Pendant ce temps sur l'île au blé, la fausse Kisara se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où se trouvait Werewolf. Ouvrant la porte, elle y passa la tête pour demander :_

 _\- Madame ? Vous êtes là ?_

 _\- Ici Kisara. Dit une voix provenant d'un fauteuil. Qu'es ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- Je vous apporte une petite collation._

 _\- Génial ! Je meure de soif. Tu peux t'approcher._

 _Entrant dans la pièce la fausse Kissara s'approcha du fauteuil où se tenait assise Werewolf, un livre entre les mains qui cachait son visage. Posant le plateau sur la petite table, Kisara se releva tout en disant :_

 _\- Je dois dire...que tu fus une adversaire tout à fait remarquable Werewolf. Dommage pour toi car malgré le respect que je te porte, tu dois mourir._

 _Levant son index gauche vers le visage caché de la jeune femme, Kisara déclara d'une voix grave :_

 _\- Adieu !_

 _\- WEREWOLF ! Cria Katkauri en ouvrant grand la porte de la bibliothèque._

 _BAM !_

Katakuri resta figé sur place en voyant la scène se dérouler devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Pour autant, il reprit contenance lorsqu'il vit la fausse Kisara reculer en se tenant le bras gauche qui saignait. Puis le pirate reconnut alors un rire qu'il connaissait fort bien alors que le livre se baissa pour révélé une Werewolf hilare tenant un pistolet. Le hic, c'était que ce n'était pas Werewolf qui se tenait assise dans le fauteuil mais sa petite sœur Brûlée. Celle-ci avait pris l'apparence de sa belle-sœur pour prendre sa place. Reprenant contenance, le Dieu de la Mort cracha :

\- Toi ! Qui es tu donc à la fin ?

\- Wiwiwiwiwiwiwi ! Je suis Brûlée, la belle-sœur de Werewolf. Finalement, elle n'avait pas tort on dirait. Il y avait bien un traître parmi les domestiques de mon cher grand-frère.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu savoir ? Personne n'a jamais pu réussir à me démasquer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Wiwiwiwiwiwi ! Pourquoi tu ne lui poses pas la question directement ?

\- Hein ?

Sortant d'un miroir situé dans la pièce, Werewolf se précipita vers son ennemie en lui empoignant bien fort le bras meurtrie. Elle le fit basculer en avant alors qu'elle lui donnait un violent coup de pied en plein dans le visage l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce. Secouant la main tout en la faisant craquer avant de toiser le Dieu de la Mort qui était à terre et dont le visage était à moitié caché. Tournant la tête, elle vit Katakuri qui la regardait avec un certain étonnement avant de reporter son regard vers sa victime et sur quelque chose qui traînait sur le sol. S'approchant doucement, Werewolf le ramassa avant de le montrer au frère et à la sœur qui semblait assez écœurer. En effet, la jeune femme avait ramassé le visage de Kisara que le Dieu de la Mort portait et qui commençait à se relever. A ce moment là, tous virent à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le meilleur assassin de tout les temps. Le visage du Dieu de la Mort était...écorché.

\- C'est pour ça que personne ne savait à quoi vous pouviez ressemblez et que vous mettiez le visage de vos victimes. Parce que vous vous êtes enlever le votre ! Comprit Werewolf.

\- En effet, petite peste ! Quoi de mieux que pour passez inaperçu. Chaque fois que je revêtais le visage d'une victime, je pouvais m'approprier son...âme. Quand au reste, je l'observais et je récoltais des informations. Rien de plus simple pour moi.

\- D'où le fait d'avoir choisit Kisara. Comprit Katakuri

\- Je savais que cette fillette c'était liée d'amitié avec toi Werewolf. C'était un bon choix pour m'approcher de toi et te tuer. D'ailleurs je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu me démasquer.

\- C'est très simple. Je connais Kisara depuis un moment, j'avais donc remarqué son comportement assez « étrange ». Et quand Katkauri m'a dit que Sareth et Sirina avaient été tués, je me doutais que vous étiez derrière ceci. Alors dès qu'il est parti, j'ai appelé Brûlée pour concocté ce plan. Je n'étais pas sur à cent pour cent. Mais ce qui m'a vraiment mit la puce à l'oreille c'est quand vous êtes entré en disant « Madame ». Hors jamais aucun domestiques et en particulier Kisara ne m'appelle « Madame ». Ils m'appellent tous « Werewolf », j'y est mit un point d'honneur quand je suis arrivée ici.

\- Je vois. Donc j'ai commit une erreur. Ha ha ha ! C'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive en tant d'années de métier. Mais peut importe puisque tu vas mourir ici et maintenant !

Le Dieu de la Mort se releva pour lancer une arme vers la jeune femme qui resta calme, sereine. Kaktauri allait répliquer quand son haki de l'observation le prévint de ce qui allait se passer. En effet alors que l'arme allait lui arriver dans la tête, Werewolf bougea sur le côté de quelque centimètres évitant ainsi la mort. Ce geste étonna l'assassin qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux car aucunes de ses victimes n'avaient eu le temps d'éviter ses attaques. Il pensait qu'elle avait eu de la chance ou alors qu'il avait manqué peut être son coup. Il recommença la manœuvre plusieurs fois alternant entre couteaux et son index qu'il avait modifié en mini-pistolet directement sur sa phalange. Seulement, la jeune femme réussit à éviter chaque attaque. Werewolf avait l'air calme à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait de colère et de rage. Ce salaud, cet ordure avait osé tué Kisara, la domestique qu'elle considérait comme une amie, une petite sœur. Il devait payer ! De là où ils étaient, Katakuri et Brûlée observaient la scène avec un certain intérêt. La dernière n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait tandis que le premier était assez bluffé.

\- Elle a fait énormément de progrès. Elle est calme bien qu'elle doit être ivre de rage. Werewolf m'impressionne là.

Arrêtant ses attaques, le Dieu de la Mort observa la jeune femme qui resta impassible à quelques centimètres de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le meilleur assassin eut peur. Oui peur ! Sa main trembla et une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe avant de tomber au sol. Pour la première fois, il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa mesure, un adversaire qui pourrait bien lui faire la peau. Se relevant, il toisa la jeune femme qui eut un rictus malsain en sentant la peur de son adversaire.

\- Je rêve ou le meilleur assassin, celui que l'on nomme « le Dieu de la Mort » aurait peur ? Peur de moi ?

\- Tu n'es pas un humain. Jamais, je n'aurais pu trouver une adversaire comme toi. Non, tu n'es pas un humain comme les autres.

Puis d'un geste rapide, l'assassin s'éclipsa pour passer à travers la fenêtre avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre son bateau. Cette action fit grogner la jeune femme qui se tourna vers Brûlée en lui disant :

\- Brûlée, j'ai besoins de toi et vite !

\- Suis moi alors.

\- Werewolf où tu vas ? Lança Katakuri.

\- A sa poursuite. Déclara la jeune femme à moitié dans le miroir.

\- Je viens...

\- Non ! C'est à moi de régler cette affaire ! Coupa fermement la jeune femme. Pour Kisara et pour les autres aussi. A moi !

\- Sois prudente alors.

\- Je te le promet.

Puis la jeune femme s'engouffra dans le miroir avant de courir à travers le monde des miroirs pour trouver celui qui la mènera vers le bateau de l'assassin. Le trouvant, elle le traversa pour atterrir dans la cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle y déposa une bombe qu'elle régla sur quelques secondes avant de repartir vers l'intérieur du miroir. Trouvant Brûlée, Werewolf lui dit :

\- C'est fait. Maintenant trouve moi un miroir qui me ramènerait près de la forêt s'il te plaît.

\- Bien sur. Suis moi ma chère Werewolf.

La jeune femme suivit sa belle-sœur avant d'atterrir dans le couloir de la résidence. Là, Werewolf ouvrit une fenêtre pour ensuite se diriger vers sa forêt. Une fois dedans, elle y trouva Charizard. Caressant la louve, elle lui dit d'un air de confidente :

\- Tenons nous sur nos garde. Un ennemie ne va pas tarder à arriver. Un ennemie très dangereux.

Alors qu'il voyait la côté, le Dieu de la Mort sourit surtout lorsqu'il commença à apercevoir son navire. Seulement il déchanta très vite quand une explosion survint et dont le souffle le cloua au sol. Se relevant, il put voir ce qui restait de son moyen d'échapper à cette île. Rageant, il tapa du pied avant de tourner sur lui même pour se calmer et réfléchir à un plan.

\- Fais chier Cette gamine est encore plus rusée et diabolique que je ne le pensais. Bon sang ! Je commence à comprendre comment les autres ont pu facilement se faire déjouer ! Rhaaaa ! Jamais vu une fille avec autant de chance. Bon, changement de plan ! Maintenant que je suis découvert et que mon bateau a été réduit en miette, il faudra que je trouve un autre moyen. J'ai vu une forêt pas très loin. Je vais m'y cacher avant d'attendre le bon moment pour fuir et ensuite mettre un autre plan pour pouvoir faire la peau à cette gamine !

Se dirigeant vers la forêt, l'assassin essaya de trouver un endroit pour se cacher et attendre que le vent tourne. Seulement rien ne se passa comme prévus. En effet alors qu'il passait devant un arbre, il dû reculer pour ne pas se prendre des épines dans la tête. Se retournant, il évita une autre slave avant de se mettre à courir. Tout en courant, il crut voir à travers les arbres une énormes silhouette qui courait en même temps que lui. Puis soudain, l'assassin se reçut une branche dans le visage qui le fit tomber et rouler au sol. Se remettant du choc, il entendit alors une voix :

\- Ouch ! Cela doit faire très mal dit donc !

\- Werewolf !

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Alors on a aimé ma petite surprise ? Très explosive je dois dire.

\- Maudite peste ! Tu vas voir. Je finirais pas t'avoir !

\- A moins que ce ne soit Charizard qui t'es en première.

\- Hein ?

Une slave d'épine vinrent en direction de l'assassin qui réussit à toutes les esquiver avant de se cacher derrière un arbre. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre des bruits dans les alentours mais ce qui l'énervait tellement c'était le rire de Werewolf.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Pauvre Dieu de la Mort ! Ici, tu es sur mon territoire. Ou devrais je dire NOTRE territoire à Charizard et à moi. Tu avais peut être l'avantage tout à l'heure mais ici c'est moi qui dicte les règles.

\- Tu penses peut être m'impressionner gamine ? Ce n'est pas une forêt qui...

De justesse, il évita une lame qui vint se figer tout prêt de son visage écorché. Changeant de cachette, il essaya de deviner où pouvait très bien se cacher sa cible. Cependant il devait bien reconnaître une chose : elle était très forte.

\- Shadow avait raison. Si je ne fait pas attention, cette peste aura ma tête !

\- Déjà essouffler ? Dire que je venais à peine de commencer ! Je suis assez déçu !

\- Grrr ! Montre toi Werewolf ! Ordonna le Dieu de la Mort. A moins que tu n'es peur de venir m'affronter en personne !

\- Peuh ! Dis celui qui utilise le visage d'autrui pour parvenir à ses fin !

\- Alors que toi, tu utilises une forêt pour te cacher ! Ce n'est pas mieux !

\- Qui vous dis que je me cache Dieu de la Mort ?

Une autre slave d'épines vint suivit de lame et de coup de feu. Le Dieu de la Mort les esquiva sans se douter un seul instant qu'en réalité, il était manipulé. Du haut de son perchoir, Werewolf observait tout, donnant des ordres silencieux pour guider son amie jusqu'au point où la jeune femme voulait que l'assassin soit. Épuiser à force de courir, l'assassin s'arrêta contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Fatigué ?

\- Maudite peste ! Hum ?

Pendant que la jeune femme parlait, l'assassin vit une silhouette à moitié caché derrière un tronc. Il devina aisément qu'il s'agissait de Werewolf et que la jeune femme venait de commettre une grossière erreur qui allait sonner sa perte.

\- Tu as perdu petite peste.

S'approchant doucement sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle disait, le Dieu de la Mort s'approcha suffisamment d'elle pour la poignarder avant de se rendre compte trop tard de son erreur. Ce n'était pas Werewolf mais un mannequin qui portait ses vêtements !

\- Merde ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu !

\- Jeux. Set. Et Match !

Se retournant, l'assassin se prit une épine en plein torse qui le cloua à un arbre. Sortant des fourrer, Charizard approcha suivit de Werewolf qui descendit de sa branche et qui se trouvait en sous-vêtements. Une fois devant sa cible, elle le vit tendre le bras afin d'enlever l'épine avant de le baisser.

\- Inutile ! L'épine est très bien enfoncé dans le tronc et elle se trouve à quelques centimètres du cœur. Un faut mouvement et vous clamser dans l'heure.

\- Maudite...peste...Je dois bien avouer que sur ce coup...j'ai merdé...peut être parce que...pour moi...il était tant de me retirer. Tu as été...une digne adversaire...pour cela, je vais te remercier...dans ma poche se trouve des renseignements concernant Shadow. Ils sont à toi.

D'abord méfiante, la jeune femme se pencha pour diriger sa main vers le Dieu de la Mort. Celui-ci eu un rictus avant de faire un geste rapide pour la poignarder tel un cobra. Fort heureusement, Werewolf avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas via son instinct et c'était préparé au coup. En effet, elle avait lever son bras gauche pour se protéger si bien que la lame s'y enfonça. Elle grimaça face à la douleur avant d'enlever la lame d'un geste sec pou toiser ensuite le Dieu de la Mort. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquiller d'effroi. Même avec cette tentative, il avait encore échoué. De son autre main, elle prit l'épine pour la retirer d'un coup sec avant de toiser son adversaire :

\- Un dernier mot ?

\- Ne sous-estime pas Shadow. Car c'est elle qui t'aura.

TCHAK !

D'un geste rapide, elle enfonça l'épine dans le cœur jusqu'au plus profond regardant l'assassin mourir avant de se relever pour dire au cadavre :

\- On verra bien laquelle de nous deux aura l'autre !

Se dirigeant ensuite vers ses vêtements, Werewolf prit le poignard offert par son mari avant de se diriger vers le cadavre. Là, elle fit tourner la lame dans sa main avant de s'atteler à la tâche. Quelques minutes après, elle prit ses vêtements qu'elle posa sur son épaule avant de sortir de la forêt se moquant du fait qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements. Anxieux, Katakuri c'était dirigé vers la forêt puisqu'il ne voyait pas revenir sa femme. Il arrivait devant la lisière quand il la vit arriver tenant dans sa main droite quelque chose tandis qu'il vit son bras gauche saigner et qu'elle ne portait pas ses vêtements qui se trouvait sur son épaule. Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel quand la jeune femme s'approcha de lui en petite tenue. Il reconnut de suite ce qu'elle avait dans la main droite et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- C'est donc finit.

\- Oui.

\- Viens tu sembles épuiser.

\- Je vais bien. Ne t'en fait pas. Je voudrais juste...rentrer.

Hochant la tête, Katakuri la guida jusqu'à l'intérieur pour les emmener vers leur chambre. Il vit bien que malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle n'allait pas aussi bien que cela. La mort de la jeune servante l'avait touché plus qu'elle ne voulait lui avouer ce qui était compréhensible. Katakuri lui prit son « trophée » malgré une petite plainte de sa part avant de la prendre sous les bras pour la poser sur le lit. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, le général sucré revint avec une trousse à pharmacie afin de soigner sa plaie au bras. Tout le long de la manœuvre, elle ne dit rien sauf peut être des plaintes de douleur quand il appliqua le produit désinfectant avant de lui bander le bras. Une fois que cela fut fait, il posa son front contre celui de sa femme avant de lui dire :

\- Tu n'y est pour rien.

\- Je sais.

\- Non. Tu veux t'en convaincre mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je le sais mon loup.

\- C'est...ma faute !

Puis elle se mit à pleurer dans le cou du pirate qui la tint contre lui alors qu'elle pleurait sans retenue. Katakuri passa alors sa main dans son dos pour la soulager mais il aurais aimé faire tellement plus. Dès qu'elle eut finit de pleurer, la jeune femme releva la tête pour s'essuyer le nez pour se redonner contenant avant de toiser son époux qui attendit patiemment.

\- Il faut retrouver Shadow.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Nous la retrouverons.

\- Et comment ? On ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, ni quel est son vrai nom. On n'a aucunes informations.

\- Sauf le fait qu'elle doit faire partit de la haute société qui vient à la Tea Party de Mama.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles Katakuri ?

\- J'ai des raisons de croire qu'elle fait partis des nombreux invités important que Mama invite à ses Tea Party. Dans quelques mois aura lieu la prochaine, nous verrons bien alors comment certains invités réagiront à ta présence ou pas.

\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment très malin.

\- Je sais. C'est pour cela que ma prime est élevée et que je suis le meilleur « sweet commander ».

\- Et les chevilles vont bien ? Nargua Werewolf en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Werewolf...

Riant de sa boutade, la jeune femme baissa l'écharpe pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Katakuri avant que celui ne réponde au baiser tout en basculant Werewolf sur le lit. Le pirate l'amena vers le centre avant de commencer à mordre amoureusement son cou qui fit gémir doucement la jeune femme qui se dépêcha d'enlever l'immense écharpe qui lui chatouillait la peau. Katakuri en profita pour enlever le morceau de dentelle qui couvrait la poitrine de sa bien aimée. Tout ce passait si bien jusqu'à ce que :

\- Aniki !

\- AAAAHHHH !

Hurlant, Werewolf poussa son époux qui tomba du lit tandis qu'elle prenait l'écharpe pour se couvrir la poitrine alors qu'elle fusillait le miroir des yeux. Brûlée était apparut et semblait vraiment mais alors vraiment gêner d'être tomber à un si mauvais moment. Surtout qu'en plus, la jeune femme pouvait sentir l'aura de colère de son grand-frère qui était assis sur le sol, visage découvert. D'une voix froide, il annonça :

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison Brûlée d'être venu.

\- Une excellente raison même. Répliqua Werewolf d'un ton dure.

\- Heu...ben...je...

\- Brûlée ! Tonna Katakuri.

\- Oui...Pardon grand-frère. S'exprima Brûlée qui se reprit. Mama, à apprit ce qui c'était passé par rapport au deux prisonnier. Elle est dans une colère noire ! Elle veut des explications de toute urgence !

\- J'aurais du m'en douter. Soupira Katakuri. Dis lui que nous arriverons dans 30 minutes.

\- 30 minutes ?! Mais...Aniki...

\- 30 minutes ! Coupa Katakuri en poussant sa petite sœur dans le miroir pour qu'elle puisse rapporter leur conversation à Big Mom. Tch ! C'est pas vrai ! Aucun moyen d'être tranquille !

\- Dis moi, pourquoi tu as demander 30 minutes ? Nous aurions pu...

\- Parce que je voulais profiter de ma femme encore un peu avant d'aller voir Mama. Coupa le pirate en se rapprochant de sa femme qui recula.

\- Je vois. Mais tu ne penses pas que cela me parait un peu court comme délai tout de même ?

\- Pour ce je vais te faire, cela me paraît raisonnable.

D'un geste rapide, il enleva l'écharpe qui couvrait le corps de sa femme pour ensuite s'atteler à la tâche qui l' incombait : la rendre folle de désirs. Trente minutes plus tard, le couple se rendit chez Big Mom malgré le fait que Werewolf avait une démarche assez inhabituelle et qu'elle semblait crisper au niveau de la nuque. Arriver devant la porte qui menait à la salle du trône, le couple pouvait entendre l'impératrice hurler :

\- OU SONT MON FILS ET SA FEMME ? ILS DEVRAIENT ETRE LA DEPUIS UN MOMENT ! QU'ES CE QU'ILS FONT !

\- Je t'avais dit que nous aurions mieux fait d'y aller de suite. Prévint Werewolf.

Préférant ne pas répondre, Katakuri ouvrit la porte pour entrer suivit de la jeune femme qui recula d'un pas lorsque Big Mom hurla en les voyant :

\- VOUS VOILA ENFIN ! POUVEZ ME DIRE POUQUOI IL VOUS AURA FALLUT TOUT CE TEMPS POUR VENIR ME VOIR ET ME DIRE CE QUI C'EST PASSER AVEC LES DEUX PRISONNIERS ?!

\- Le Dieu de la Mort était chez moi Mama. Annonça Katakuri. C'est lui qui c'est occupé des deux prisonniers.

\- COMMENT ?!

\- Il a prit aussi l'apparence d'une de mes servante pour pouvoir approcher Werewolf afin de la tuer.

\- QUOI ? UN ASSASSIN A OSER S'INTRODUIRE DANS MON TERRITOIRE, TUER DEUX PRISONNIERS SOUS MA GARDE ET VOULOIR ASSASSINNER MA BELLE FILLE ? ET SOUS MON NEZ EN PLUS ? OU EST IL MAINTENANT ? OU EST...

\- Ici Mama. Coupa Werewolf en levant la main droite.

Big Mom se pencha pour voir ce que lui montrait sa belle-fille avant de reculer sur son trône surprise. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Werewolf tenait dans sa main droite une tête dont le visage était à vif. Se frottant les yeux, l'impératrice regarda de nouveau la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne dise :

\- Vous ne rêvez pas Mama. C'est bien la tête de cet immonde assassin que l'on nomme ou plutôt que l'on nommait le Dieu de la Mort.

\- Et c'est toi qui...

\- Oui. Comme quoi mêmes les meilleurs peuvent faire des erreurs. Il a eu tort de me sous-estimé tout comme les autres. La Marine sera vraiment étonner quand je leur offrirait ce cadeau inestimable.

\- Oh oui ! J'en suis sur ma chère belle-fille ! Mama mama ! Mais dis moi avant que tu ne lui tranche la tête. T'a -t-il dit quelque chose à propos de cette femme qui se fait appeler Shadow ?

\- Rien. De toute façon il n'aurait rien dit.

\- Néanmoins, j'ai une théorie Mama. Intervint Katakuri.

\- Hum ?

Le fils cadet de Big Mom exposa donc sa théorie du profil de Shadow. L'impératrice écouta attentivement son fils avant de donner son approbation. Le couple put alors s'en aller, laissant le trophée de la jeune femme aux gardes qui allaient l'expédier à la Marine. Ce fut avec une immense surprise que le paquet fut reçu et quand tout le monde eut connaissance de l'identité de la tête ce fut...aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce que ressentait tout le gratin de la Marine à ce moment là. Le petit mot qui accompagnait le cadeau disait ceci :

\- « _Après Ivy voici une autre célébrité. Une célébrité qui a semer la mort aussi bien chez les pirates que dans les rangs de la Marine. Celui que l'on nommait « le caméléon », « l'homme au mille visages » ou encore « Dieu de la Mort » à succomber à mes crocs et griffes. Un loup à tuer l'homme le plus rechercher, le plus meurtrier qui ne laissait que des cadavres sans visages dans son sillage. Un homme dont personne n'avait vu le visage. Et pour cause, il ce l'était fait écorché pour revêtir celui de ses propres victimes dont il s'appropriait selon ses propres mots « leur âmes ». Je vous offre chers amiraux et soldats dévoués de la Marine, la tête de cet assassin ! Werewolf._ »

\- Ainsi donc...commença l'amiral en chef dont tout le corps tremblait. L'assassin le plus insaisissable, le plus meurtrier a été tué par un simple loup. Un loup ayant forme humaine ! Une simple jeune femme qui n'a pourtant pas manger un fruit du démon ! Une saleté de pirate allié à Big Mom ! Oui ! UNE SIMPLE PIRATE !

\- Cal...calmez vous monsieur. Tenta un subordonné.

\- ME CALMER ?! COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE DEUX DES PLUS GRANDS ASSASSINS, DES PLUS DANGEREUX CRIMINELS QUI NE SOIENT PAS DES PIRATES ONT ETE TUES PAR UNE SIMPLE GAMINE ! UNE GAMINE OUI ! ALORS QUE PENDANT DES ANNEES LA MARINE A TENTER DE LES ARRETER ET Y A LAISSER DES PLUMES ! BEAUCOUP D'HOMMES ET DE FEMMES SONT MORTS EN TENTANT DE LES CAPTURES. Et ELLE...ELLE Y ARRIVE EN A PEINE QUELQUES SEMAINES ! POUVEZ M'EXPLQUER CECI ?

\- Heu...et bien...

\- C'EST BIEN CE QUE JE PRESSENTAIT ! AUGMENTEZ SA PRIME ! FAITE LA PASSER A 880 MILLIONS DE BERRY'S ! INSISTER SUR SA DANGEROSITE ! CETTE GAMINE EST UNE ABOMINATION QUI DOIT ETRE ERRADIQUER ET TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QU'ELLE NE DEVIENNT ENCORE PLUS FORTE !

La nouvelle circula partout dans le Nouveau Monde. Certains fut admiratifs notamment du côté des pirates qui s'extasiaient sur l'article et sur la situation de la Marine.

\- Moua Moua Moua ! Elle a du cran cette gamine ! La Marine doit faire dans son pantalon à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Werewolf hein ! Dommage que cette femme ne soit pas dans notre équipage. Elle aurait fait une recrue parfaite.

\- Cette jeune femme est une redoutable adversaire. L'impératrice Big Mom a de la chance de l'avoir dans ses rangs.

Alors que pour la population, c'était plus la peur qui s'insinuait. Tous connaissait la réputation de la famille Charlotte et savoir qu'une telle recrue avait pu faire ce qu'elle avait fait, leur glaça le sang.

\- D'abord, la « plante vénéneuse » et maintenant l'assassin nommé « le Dieu de la Mort ». Cette jeune femme est décidément très dangereuse.

\- De 500, sa prime est passée à 880 millions de Berry's. Vous vous rendez compte, 880 millions de Berry's ! Elle dépasse largement celle du feu pirate Raiser et celle du commandant sucré Cracker, le 10ème fils de Big Mom !

\- A ce train là, cette Werewolf aura dépassé celle de Smoothie l'autre commandant sucré.

\- Ce pourrait même qu'elle arrive à la cheville du plus fort des trois commandants : Charlotte Katakuri. Sa prime est de 1 milliard et 57 millions de Berry's et en plus c'est son époux ! On peut supposer qu'elle fera tout pour être à son niveau.

\- Et supposez aussi qu'elle devienne le prochain commandant sucré de Big Mom.

\- Si tel est le cas, personne ne pourras l'arrêter !

Cette hypothèse fit frissonner tout le monde car si cela s'avérait vrai, aucun pirates de la nouvelle générations ne pourrait passer le territoire de l'impératrice sans finir dans la mer ou tuer par cette femme. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience ce qui allait se passer en ce qui concernait l'avenir de cette jeune femme hors du commun et peu conventionnel. Pour autant, une personne en particulière se posait assidûment cette question. Tenant le journal, Shadow plissa les yeux avant de faire une grimace.

\- Tch ! Donc lui aussi a échoué. Quel minable ! Déclara Shadow en jetant le journal au feu avant de se rasseoir correctement dans son fauteuil. Cette petite peste a réussit à tuer deux des plus grand assassins au monde au point que la Marine, elle même était incapable de les arrêter. On dirait que je l'ai grandement sous-estimé. Ou plutôt, j'ai sous-estimé ce que la Nature a fait d'elle. Ce n'est plus une humaine mais bien un loup ayant prit forme humaine. Elle est encore plus sauvage que sa garce de mère.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Shadow n'entendit pas de suite les coups donner à la porte. Ayant entendu, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire d'une voix forte :

\- Entrer !

\- Voici votre thé madame et une lettre pour vous. Annonça la servante en posant une tasse sur la petite table.

\- Merci Trish. Laissez moi seule maintenant !

\- Bien madame.

\- Tsss ! Puisque personne n'a pu la faire disparaître y comprit ceux que j'avais embauché lorsqu'elle avait 10 ans, il faut que je trouve un autre moyen.

Shadow but une gorgée de son thé avant de prendre l'enveloppe qu'elle reconnut très aisément. Il s'agissait d'une « invitation » à la Tea Party de Big Mom. L'ouvrant, la femme lut la lettre avant de la poser en poussant un soupir.

\- Encore une Tea Party. Cela devient lassant. Quoi que...il se peut que je puisse trouver quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider à éliminer cette petite peste. Après tout, même dans une famille aussi unit que celle de Charlotte Linlin, il y peut y avoir de la jalousie entre frères et sœurs. Surtout lorsque l'un ou l'une d'eux se marie avec quelqu'un. Oui, cela me paraît possible. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Elle ne se doutera pas que la menace provient de sa propre famille ! Nyark Nyark ! Ce plan est parfait !

 _Du côté de Big Mom..._

Toute la famille Charlotte avait lu la nouvelle concernant la mort de l'assassin mais surtout le montant de la prime de Werewolf. Certains n'arrivaient pas y croire tellement cela semblait improbable et surréaliste ! Notamment du côté de Daifuku qui en voyant l'avis de recherche faillit tomber à la renverse :

\- Non ! Pas possible ! Cette...sa prime a considérablement augmenter !

Quand à Cracker, il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa belle-sœur est réussit à dépasser sa prime de plus de 860 millions de Berry's. Lâchant le journal, il s'effondra au sol de sa demeure en se lamentant :

\- C'est pas vrai...elle au moins 20 millions de plus que moi...

Bref du côté des frangins c'étaient la stupeur qui régnait tandis que chez les filles c'étaient l'excitation. Chacune des filles de Big Mom étaient contente pour la jeune femme et surtout elles étaient ravis de prendre leur « revanche » sur leur frangins. Quelques unes imaginaient déjà la tête de certains.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Elle a fait très fort notre petite Werewolf. S'exclama Poire.

\- En effet. Répondit Smoothie qui accueillait sa sœur sur son île. Elle a dépassé la prime de frère Perosperos, de Daifuku et bien sur de Cracker. A ce rythme là, elle finira par me rattraper mais qu'importe. Tout ce qui intéresse Werewolf c'est d'être au niveau de Katakuri.

Du côté de Brûlée, la jeune femme était contente, de même que pour Praline, Chiffon, Galette, Compote et les autres. Quand à Big Mom, elle rayonnait de joie au point qu'elle organisa un petit goûté en l'honneur de la jeune femme où tous ses enfants étaient les bienvenus. Seulement, une personne n'était pas du même avis que les autres. Lisant dans son coin le journal, Flambe ragea en le déchirant tout en disant :

\- Grrr ! Comment oses-t-elle ?! Avec cette nouvelle, grand frère Katakuri sera encore plus content et aura moins de temps pour moi ! Gnnniiiiiii ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Mama lui donne cette... « chose » comme épouse ? Mon grand frère n'a pas besoins d'elle en plus. Grrr ! Elle me paiera pour m'avoir voler mon grand-frère adorer !

 _Du côté du couple..._

Katakuri était entrain de lire le journal pendant qu'il mangeai ses donuts dans la chambre. Il était seul aujourd'hui puisque Werewolf l'avait prévenu qu'elle allait s'entraîner dans la salle d'arme afin de se maintenir en forme. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait vite. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme en tenu de sport, couverte de sueur tenant dans sa main gauche le couteau qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Fermant la porte, elle se dirigea vers son époux qui c'était relevé tout en enfournant un donut dans sa bouche.

\- Bon entraînement ?

\- Oui. Cela m'a fait un bien fou, tu ne peux pas savoir. J'ai mit à chaque fois dans le mille. Très bon couteau d'ailleurs. Jamais je n'ai vu une lame comme celle-ci.

\- Pour une femme d'exception, il faut une arme d'exception. Tu as faim ?

\- Tu rigoles là ?! Je suis affamé.

Montant sur le lit, la jeune femme piqua un énorme donut recouvert de coulis rouge qu'elle se mit à manger à son rythme. La voyant faire, le pirate eut un petit sourire avant de se remettre sur le dos pour continuer à manger. Au bout d'un moment, il dit :

\- Au fait Mama veut nous voir demain.

\- (Bruit de mastication). Bourfquoi ? Pardon, je veux dire pourquoi ?

\- A t-on avis ? Pour ta nouvelle prime. 880 millions de Berry's, tu dépasse celle de Cracker.

\- Miam ! Je suis au courant.

\- Qu'es ce qui ne va pas ? D'habitude, tu sautes de joie quand ta prime augmente.

Werewolf s'arrêta de manger avant de s'essuyer la bouche pour ensuite regarder son mari d'un regard plein de détermination. Katkauri sur alors ce qu'elle allait lui dire :

\- Je n 'arrête pas de repenser à ce que Sareth m'a dit. Et j'essaie par tout les moyens de me souvenir de cette femme que j'ai vu lors d'un flash.

\- Tu te met trop la pression pour cela. Essaie de te détendre un peu. Peut être que tu auras un autre flash. J'ai remarqué que cela faisait un moment que tu n'avais pas fait de mauvais rêves.

\- En effet. Mais bon, je m'inquiète plus trop là dessus. A quelle heure on doit être chez Mama demain ?

\- Pour l'heure du repas.

\- J'imagine qu'il y aura tout le monde.

\- En effet. Tout mes frères et sœurs.

\- Super ! Pleins de câlins et de remerciement.

\- Tu dis cela comme si c'était une torture.

\- Tu es le seul dont j'apprécie les câlins. Les autres nan !

\- Petite têtue !

Werewolf lui tira la langue avant de se remettre à manger avec décélération son donut sous le regard amoureux de son époux qui continua de manger. Le lendemain, c'est avec un certain bonheur qu'ils se rendirent chez Big Mom. Le goûter aurait lieu sur le toit vu que le temps était au beau fixe. A peine eurent ils franchirent la porte qu'une gigantesque tornade composé de femme se précipitèrent vers Werewolf. Fort heureusement, Katakuri avait tout vu arriver donc c'est avec un calme olympiens qu'il prit sa femme pour la mettre sur son épaule gauche afin de lui épargner tout ce cirque. Bien entendu, les petites sœurs de Katakuri émirent des plaintes envers leur grand-frère qui resta de marbre devant ce spectacle avant de se diriger vers la table où se trouvait ses frères et sa mère. L'impératrice afficha un immense sourire en voyant le couple avant de lever sa tasse en disant :

\- Félicitation ma chère Werewolf ! Désormais ta réputation est faite ! La Marine te considère comme un danger qu'il faut éliminer. De plus ta prime à considérablement augmenter. Je suis fière de toi !

\- Merci Mama. Remercia Werewolf une fois assise.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Que dirais tu d'être mon nouveau « Sweet commander » ?

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers Big Mom sauf les trois commandants sucrés qui affichèrent un immense sourire. C'était une belle récompense pour la jeune femme. Sauf que la réponse de Werewolf surprit tout le monde. En effet, elle répondit à l'impératrice :

\- Merci pour cette proposition. Mais je vais devoir refuser...du moins pour l'instant.

\- Pardon ?! S'étonna Big Mom.

\- Hein ? Réagir les enfants Charlotte.

\- Tu veux en finir avant avec Shadow avant de prendre pleinement le poste. Comprit Katakuri en prenant la parole.

\- Oui. Je veux en finir avec mon « passé » avant de vivre enfin pleinement mon « futur ».

\- Je comprend. Déclara Big Mom. Et si je devine bien, tu penses que ta prime augmentera encore plus après avoir eu sa tête.

\- Vous devinez bien Mama. Dit Werewolf avec un sourire carnassier qui fit peur à tout le monde.

\- Werewolf fait peur là.

\- On dirait un démon.

\- Katakuri a vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme épouse.

Puis la discussion fut close et tout le monde mangea gaiement tous sauf une personne qui caché dans son coin observa Werewolf d'un regard plein de haine. Depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu, elle ne l'avait pas aimé surtout qu'à cause d'elle, Mama l'avait puni. Flampe détestait Werewolf de tout son être mais encore plus lorsque Mama avait annoncé qu'elle ferait d'elle un sweet commander. Fort heureusement, la jeune femme avait décliné l'offre pour le moment mais après, la petite fille en était sur, elle accepterait le poste et serait tout le temps coller à son grand-frère adoré.

\- Je dois à tout prix empêcher ça par tout les moyens.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit durant les prochaines jours avant la fameuse Tea Party. Au début, elle avait observé les habitudes de sa belle-sœur afin de trouver un bon créneau pour la tuer. Malheureusement soit elle restait près de son grand-frère soit elle allait dans les bois avec sa louve et pour Flampe il était hors de question d'affronter l'animal qui était très dangereux et encore moins son frère adoré. Elle devait donc trouvé autre chose. Fort heureusement un jour, la chance lui sourit. En effet, Werewolf avait discuté avec son époux de quelque chose qui l'avais assez surpris.

\- Tu veux bien répété, j'ai du mal comprendre. Tu veux créer...

\- Un parcours du combattant dans la forêt. Répéta fièrement la jeune femme.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? La salle d'entraînement ne te suffit pas ?

\- En toute franchise non. Pour te dire la vérité, je commence à m'ennuyer.

\- Pardon ?

Cette réponse sidéra le pirate qui observa bien sa femme. Elle s'ennuyait dans la salle ? On pouvait dire que plusieurs scenario c'était formé dans sa tête mais il ne c'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Croisant les bras, il attendit qu'elle lui explique.

\- Lorsque je vivais avec Caleb et les autres, on avait plusieurs salle d'entraînements dans l'arbre qui nous servaient de maison. La plus difficile se trouvait tout en bas, là où se trouvait les racines et il n'y avait pas de lumière. En fait si mais très peu pour y voir quelque chose.

\- Oui et ?

\- A part moi, personne d'autre ne voulait s'entraîner là dedans. Un faux mouvement et sois tu te cognais sois tu tombais. Pour moi qui est vécut assez longtemps dans la Nature c'était la salle idéale.

\- Je commence à comprendre. Tu voudrais recréer l'ambiance de cette salle dans la forêt afin d' hausser le niveau.

\- En gros oui. Ma prime à peut être augmenter mais je sais que je devrais affronter d'autres ennemies plus fort que moi. Dont toi mon cher époux.

\- Je vois que tu n'a pas oublier cette idée.

\- Je récupérerais mon croc, ça je te l'ai dit. Le moment n'est pas encore venu, je le sens mais il approche. Quand je serait suffisamment prête, nous pourrons reprendre notre combat que Flampe avait interrompue. Et ce jour là, c'est moi qui te mettrait à terre.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! On verra bien. D'accord pour tu puisse construire ton parcours du combattant en attendant le jour où tu voudras m'affronter ma charmante femme.

\- Merci. Et tu verras, ce jours là, c'est toi qui risque d'être surpris.

\- Nous verrons cela.

Quelques jours plus tard, Werewolf se mettait à la tâche de construire son parcours du combattant. Elle avait choisit une zone où les arbres était assez grand, touffu et surtout si serrer que peu de lumière filtrait. Aidé des hommes de son époux et de certains de ses beaux-frères, la jeune femme commença les travaux. Son parcours consistait à des cordes suspendus dans le vide, des ponts voir même des cordes servant de lianes ainsi que des cibles. Bref, de quoi la motivé pour ses entraînements. Quand ceux qui l'aidaient avait vu ça, certains avaient pâlis du à la hauteur tandis que d'autres étaient surpris par l'agilité de Werewolf.

\- Un vrai singe dit donc.

\- Elle n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux.

\- Une vraie Charlotte.

Caché dans un coin Flampe avait tout observé en ruminant. Comment osaient ils dire que cet animal était une « Charlotte ». Werewolf n'était pas digne de leur famille pire, elle n'était pas digne de Katakuri. Une fois le parcours terminé, ce fut bien évidement la concernée qui l'essaya. A la fin elle fut tellement ravi qu'elle demanda :

\- Qui veux l'essayer ?

Bien entendu aucun de ceux qui lui avait donner un coup de main ne voulaient essayer de le parcours. Cela ne gêna pas la concernée qui avait lever les épaules avant de rire. Depuis sa construction, elle passait pratiquement tout son temps là-bas. Un jour pourtant, la jeune femme fut étonner de voir Katakuri la rejoindre sur une des plate-formes construite exprès. Redescendant de sa branche, elle se rapprocha le plus possible de lui afin de lui demander :

\- Katkauri mais qu'es ce que tu fais ?

\- A force de voir ma charmante femme préférer la compagnie de son parcours à la mienne, j'ai voulu voir pourquoi.

\- Attend, tu veux...

\- Oui. Je vais faire ton parcours et te ramener chez nous.

Elle comprit le sous-entendus dans sa voix dont la bouche était caché par son immenses écharpe. Ainsi, il voulait testé son parcours ? Son territoire à elle ? Très bien alors il n'allait pas être déçu de la promenade. Souriant d'un air lupin, Werewolf lui dit :

\- Juste une chose : arriveras tu à me suivre pirate !

\- Douterais tu de moi ?

\- Tes hommes ainsi que certains de tes frangins ont refusé de s'aventurer sur mon parcours. Qui te dis que toi tu seras de taille face à moi ?

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Tu ne m'aura pas comme cela mon loup.

\- J'aurais essayé. Maintenant essaie de m'attraper si tu le peux bien sur.

Puis Werewolf sauta en arrière pour atterrir sur un pont un peu plus bas avant de courir. Katakuri qui l'avait observé se mit à sourire avant de commencer à la suivre. Pendant plusieurs heures, le couple joua au chat et à la sourie. La jeune femme évitait soigneusement toutes les attaques du pirate que ce soit avec son mochi ou avec sa lance Mogura. Du côté de Katakuri, il devait bien admettre que ce parcours était digne de sa réputation et de l'imagination de sa femme. A un moment, elle s'immobilisa sur un pont de corde pour regarder son époux pour ensuite lui lancer :

\- Fatigué ? Prêt à renoncer ?

\- C'est très mal me connaître.

\- Ha ha ha !

La jeune se mit alors à parcourir le pont sans se douter d'un danger contrairement à Katakuri qui vit ce qui allait se passer. Alors qu'elle atteignait l'autre côté, une des corde céda surprenant Werewolf qui tomba dans le vide. Fort heureusement, elle fut rattraper par du mochi et fut ramener contre son époux qui la regarda.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je crois...Bon sang mais que c'est il passé ?

\- L'une des corde à céder.

\- Hein ? Impossible ! Rouspéta la jeune femme. J'ai moi même attaché certaines corde le plus solidement possible. Jamais, elles n'auraient pu céder comme ça !

\- Allons, allons du calme. Nous verrons ça plus tard. Viens rentrons.

\- Groumpf !

Alors qu'ils redescendaient, aucun des deux ne vit une petite silhouette qui avait tout observé. Rageant, Flampe jeta le couteau qu'elle avait dans les main tout en levant les bras en l'air avant de jurer :

\- Grrrr ! C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu interviennes mon frère chéri ? Tu aurais du la laisser tomber ! Grrrr !

Le lendemain, Werewolf alla inspecter la corde qui avait cédé hier. Quand elle la tient en main, le résultat fut sans appelle, on l'avait saboté. La jeune femme vit très bien les coups de couteaux et devina aisément qu'on avait voulut la faire tomber exprès. Qui ? Cela restait un mystère. Pour autant, elle devait se tenir sur ses gardes jusqu'à la Tea Party qui aurait lieu bientôt mais surtout, elle décide de ne rien dire à Katakuri. Après tout, elle était une grande fille, elle pouvait donc régler ce problème elle-même. Pour autant, les problèmes commençaient à s'accumuler les jours suivants et commença à énervé grandement la jeune femme. Seulement elle faisait en sorte de le cacher à son époux bien qu'au fond d'elle même, Werewolf sentait qu'il n'était pas dupe. Fort heureusement, la Tea Party arriva et cela calma les nerfs de la jeune femme. Ce jour là, la jeune femme était entrain de s'habiller en choisissant une tenu un peu particulière. En effet, quelques jours auparavant, elle était allée faire les boutiques pour se trouver de nouveaux vêtements et autres babioles. C'est en marchant, qu'elle avait trouvé la perle rare. Une tenue de Steampunk assez belle dont elle eut le coup de cœur. Entrant dans la boutique, elle demanda à essayer la tenue. Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, elle sortit de la cabine pour s'admirer dans le miroir. La tenue que la jeune femme portait se composait d'un pantalon rouge ressemblant à un jean mais qui était en cuir avec une ceinture en cuir marron. Sur sa hanche gauche, une pochette marron attaché à sa cuisse et autour de sa taille, sur ses mains, elle portait de longue mitaine aussi marron à lacet tandis que comme haut, elle portait une chemise blanche surmonter d'un corset que Werewolf avait attaché derrière son cou. Sur sa tête, elle portait des lunettes de soudures comme bandeau et comme chaussures, des bottes noires avec des boucles couleur cuivre. Contente, la jeune femme l'acheta avant de retourner à la demeure pour se préparer.

Une fois qu'elle eut mit sa tenu, elle prit son couteau qu'elle cacha sa botte droite, attacha autour de sa jambe droite, le bandana rouge que la jeune femme portait constamment, ainsi qu'un des pistolets qu'elle coinça dans la ceinture de sa pochette. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie où l'attendait Katkauri qui haussa un sourcil en voyant la tenu de sa femme. Celle-ci leva les bras en l'air pour dire :

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Tu es tout juste magnifique dans cette tenue.

\- Merci. Si on y allait maintenant ?

Katakuri hocha la tête avant de se mettre en marche suivit de sa femme qui resta près de lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit de la Tea Party, tout le monde regarda la jeune femme qui eut soudain le rouge aux joues. D'un coup de coude discret, elle essaya d'attirer l'attention du sweet commander qui murmura :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi es ce que tout le monde me regarde comme ça ?

\- Peut être parce que ta réputation te précède ou parce que tu es vraiment belle.

\- Gloups !

Reportant son regard vers la foule, elle pouvait entendre certaines personnes parler à voix basse à propos d'elle. Grâce à son ouïe, elle pouvait entendre :

\- Regardez c'est la célèbre Werewolf.

\- Je ne la voyais pas comme cela a vrai dire.

\- Quelle prestance surtout lorsqu'elle se tient avec son époux.

\- Ah Werewolf ! Tonna une voix.

La jeune femme retint vite un grognement quand un flash l'aveugla. Enlevant sa main, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le journaliste Morgan, celui qui à la demande de Big Mom avait fait un article sur elle pour annoncer au monde entier son mariage avec Katakuri.

\- Oh non pas lui ! Soupira intérieurement la jeune femme.

\- On peut que depuis notre dernière rencontre, tu es monté « en grade », si je puis dire et que tu t'es pleinement épanoui dans ta nouvelle famille.

\- Morgan. Se força à sourire Werewolf. Et oui en effet, je suis pleinement une Charlotte maintenant et je compte bien encore monter « en grade » comme tu dis.

\- Oh ! Alors c'est don vrai ? Tu comptes vraiment arrivé à la cheville du plus puissant des trois Sweet commander.

\- Décidément, tu as des oreilles partout. Déclara Werewolf en souriant. Et oui, je compte bien dépasser la prime de mon cher époux. Après tout, il faut que je sois digne de lui.

\- Fum ! Tu peux toujours essayer. Intervint Katakuri. Morgan, ravie de te revoir. Désoler mais nous devons te laisser.

\- Aucun problème. Oh ! Une dernière chose, très chère, tu es sublimes dans cette tenue.

\- Merci Morgan. Remercia sincèrement la jeune femme.

Le couple marcha parmi les convives où certains vinrent complimenter la jeune femme soit sur sa tenue, soit pour ses exploits ou le montant de sa prime. Alors qu'elle parlait, son regard dévia vers la gauche. Ses yeux scrutaient la foule quand parmi les convives, la jeune femme crut voir une personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle était persuadé de l'avoir vu quelque part et...cette personne disparut parmi la foule.

\- Werewolf ? L'interloqua Katkauri. Tout va bien ?

\- Hein ? Heu oui oui.

\- Hum. Viens allons à part.

Le pirate l'emmena à part pour s'assoie tandis que la jeune femme resta debout devant. Lui prenant le menton, il fit en sorte qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux pendant qu'il lui demanda :

\- Qu'es ce qui te trouble autant mon loup ?

\- Rien voyons.

\- Werewolf...

\- Bon très bien. Soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai crut voir quelqu'un que je connaissait. Mais je n'en suis pas sur...Puis avant que je ne la voie nettement, elle a disparut parmi la foule.

\- Étrange en effet...

\- Pour le moment, la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est de profiter de la Tea Party.

\- Tu as raison. D'ailleurs Mama ne devrait pas tarder.

Levant la tête, il crut entendre en effet les pas de l'impératrice venir. Comme à son habitude, Big Mom fit une entrée tout à fait remarquable que tous les convives durent applaudirent avant de prendre de place sur les nombreuses tables éparpillées un peu partout. Bien entendu, Katakuri s'assit à la droite de sa mère tandis que Werewolf faisait de même à côté de lui. A leur table se trouvait Morgan, Strussy et d'autres personnes dont elle ne retenu pas le nom. L'impératrice parla de tout et n'importe mais compliment beaucoup sa belle-fille sur sa tenue ainsi que sur ses nombreux exploits.

\- Vous devez vraiment avoir de la chance d'avoir une belle-fille aussi prompte à monter les échelons Linlin. Très peu en aurait fait autant.

\- Mama mama ! Oui vous avez tout à fait raison ma chère Strussy. Werewolf est une perle rare dont j'ai la chance de pouvoir compter parmi mon équipage et ma famille.

\- Je n'aurais jamais penser qu'une personne comme vous Werewolf viendrait à bout de deux des plus grands assassins du monde. Alors que même la Marine eurent du mal à les capturer encore plus lorsque ce fut le cas de pirate sanguinaire du nom de Raiser. Sans vouloir vous vexer ma chère. S'excusa Strussy.

\- Vous ne me vexer nullement madame Strussy. Répondit humblement la jeune femme. Comme vous l'avez dit, c'étaient les plus grands. Mais même les grands, peuvent faire des erreurs. La preuve, ils m'ont gravement sous-estimé ce qui leur à coûter leur têtes !

\- J'ai lu les journaux. Avec une telle réputation personne ne voudra vous chercher des noises.

\- Et pourtant...

\- Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il donc très chère ? Y aurait-il quelqu'un qui cherche à vous nuire ?

\- On peut dire ça. Répondit Werewolf avec un ton froid dans la voix.

\- Disons que je suis entrain de traquer une proie qui n'arrête pas de mettre des bâtons dans les roues et qui voudrais me voir morte.

\- Oh ! C'est très intéressant tout ça ! Intervint Morgan. Et vous savez qui vous veux du mal ma très chère ?

\- Morgan, Morgan...Soupira Werewolf. Tout pour avoir un énorme scoop.

\- Oh ! Allez, s'il vous plaît ! Supplia le journaliste en joignant les ailles en prières tout en lui faisant les yeux doux.

La jeune femme eut envie de rire devant l'attitude du journaliste qui était prêt à tout pour avoir un énorme scoop. Regardant son époux qui haussa les épaules comme pour lui dire « c'est ton affaire », elle reporta son regard vers l'impératrice pour lui demander :

\- Et toi Mama. Qu'en penses tu ?

\- Tu devrais lui dire à mon avis. Cela permettra à ta proie de se bougez un peu. Mama mama !

\- Soit, je me range à ta décision Mama. Très bien Morgan vous avez gagné. Je vais tous vous dire.

\- Je vous promet un article du tonnerre ma chère. Alors ?

\- Je n'en doute pas venant de votre part mon cher. La proie que je traque, ce nomme Shadow, c'était mon commanditaire lorsque je faisais parti des « Wild Hunters », c'est à cause de lui ou plutôt d'elle devrais je dire. Lança Werewolf avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Elle ? Demanda Morgan.

\- Dernièrement, j'ai eu droit à mon lot de surprise. En effet, je pensais être la seule survivante du groupe comme le pensais ma belle-famille, hors j'ai découvert qu'il y avait deux survivants en plus de moi. C'était l'autre couple de mon groupe, Sirina et Sareth. Ces deux là avaient décidé dès le début de nous trahir pour le compte de cette Shadow. Ce sont eux qui envoyaient divers assassins pour me tuer mais finalement ce sont eux qui ont été tués par mes soins bien sur. J'ai aussi découvert de leur bouche que Shadow est une femme mais aussi...

Werewolf fit une pause pour laisser un suspense au journaliste. Puis, elle se remit à parler en lâchant :

\- Qu'elle était responsable du meurtre de mes parents ainsi que de mon amnésie.

\- Oh ! Lança Morgan qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle veut votre mort. Mais dite moi, savez vous pourquoi elle vous en veut ?

\- Non mais je compte bien le lui demander une fois que j'aurais mit la main dessus.

\- Je vois...je vois...En tout cas, je vous promet un article du tonnerre ! Par contre j'ai une petite faveur à vous demandez ma chère.

\- Dites toujours.

\- Dès que vous aurez mit la main sur cette femme, je veux être le premier à publier votre monté en puissance.

\- Très bien Morgan.

Werewolf se doutait que le journaliste l'avait mauvaise à cause de ses concurrents qui avaient publié très vite ses exploits et qu'il voulait rattraper le cou avec Shadow. La jeune femme pouvait lui promettre ceci et ferais tout pour qu'il ait le scoop qu'il voulait tant. Pendant qu'ils discutaient et buvaient à la table, aucun d'eux ne fit attention à la table qui se trouvait pas très loin d'eux. En effet, assise sur une chaise, une femme sirotait tranquillement sa tasse de jus fait par Smoothie tout en jetant des regards noirs à une personne en particulier. Ce jour, là, elle avait attaché ses long cheveux noir ailes de corbeau en un chignon rehaussé de baguette en bois magnifiquement sculpté et avait mit deux fleurs d'une blancheur irréel, portait une longue robe blanche fendu sur le côté gauche laissant entrevoir sa jambe, portant des scandale à talons style romain de couloir or. Un boa blanc serpentait entre ses bras dont les poignets étaient rehaussé de bracelets en or qui cliquetaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Pour autant derrière ce joli minois ce cachait une face sombre car cette personne était la « proie » d'un certain loup.

\- Cette petite peste lui ressemble tellement. Une beauté hors norme, un look de garçon que tout le monde semble apprécier. Mais en plus, elle à comme elle ce regard de loup qui semble vous transpercer jusqu'à atteindre votre âme. Oui, pas de doute, c'est bien sa fille ! Pour ce qui est de lui, elle a hérité de son caractère, de ses cheveux foncé et de son franc parler ! Tss ! Dire qu'à l'époque, je le trouvait séduisant...Si j'avais su...Hum ? Qu'es ce qui passe là ?

Soudain quelqu'un se mit à crier à la table où se trouvait Werewolf. Alors qu'il parlait, l'instinct de la jeune femme c'était manifesté, l'obligeant à se décaler du côté de son époux. Celui-ci surpris allait lui demander des explications quand une fléchette vint se figer dans la table près de Strussy qui se mit à hurler. Tournant vivement la tête, Werewolf vit une petite forme s'échapper, grognant, elle repoussa sa chaise tout en disant :

\- Ah non ! Cette fois ci tu ne m'échapperas pas petite vermine !

\- Werewolf ! Tonna Katakuri.

Trop tard ! La jeune femme se mit à la poursuite du l'assaillant tout en bousculant du monde, sautant sur les tables ainsi que sur les immenses pâtisseries qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Des jours que ça durait, il était d'y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute. Courant comme jamais, Werewolf sauta en l'air pour atterrir sur la personne qui poussa un « OUF » en touchant le sol. Se remettant sur pied, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne.

\- FLAMPE !

La jeune fille se retourna avant d'écarquiller de s'être fait prendre comme ça. Flampe essaya de ramper pour lui échapper mais soudain ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage furieux de sa belle-sœur. La jeune fille de Big Mom eut soudain très, très peur car elle pouvait voir dans les prunelles doré une lueur prédatrice qui n'avait rien d'humain. Intérieurement, elle pria pour ne pas avoir la gorge tranchée.

\- Alors c'était donc toi petite peste ! Toi, qui a saboté mon parcours du combattant, m'en a fait voir de toute les couleurs depuis des jours ! Tu as de la chance que l'on soit à une Tea Party et d'être ma belle-sœur car sinon croit moi, je t'aurais déjà ouvert la gorge depuis belle lurette. T'a comprit ?

\- O...O...ou...ou...oui...

\- Bien ! Maintenant vient avec moi !

\- Att...att...atten...attend...Où tu m'emmènes ?

\- A-t-on avis ? Voir Mama ! Rugit la jeune femme en tenant plus fermement le col de la jeune fille qui battit des pieds dans le vide.

\- Non ! Pitié, Werewolf, ne fait pas ça ! Pitié !

\- SILENCE ! Tonna la jeune femme. Il est temps que tu assumes ce que tu as fait.

Faisant fit des geignements de Flampe, Werewolf retourna voir Big Mom avec elle, la tenant toujours par le col. Katakuri tourna la tête quand il entendit la voix de sa femme qui hurlait à une personne de se taire et d'arrêter de geindre. Quand il la vit arrivé, il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il la vit tenir par le col...

\- Flampe ?

\- Oui Flampe ! Rugit Werewolf en balançant la jeune fille par terre. Flampe, qui depuis plusieurs jours me mènes la vie dure. Hein ?

\- Je...ne...vois...pas...Commença la fillette les larmes aux yeux évitant de regarde son grand-frère et sa mère.

\- N'essaie pas de nier ! Coupa Werewolf. Je t'ai vu t'enfuir après que la fléchette eut touché la table. Avoue que c'est toi qui à saboter mon parcours du combattant ainsi que les autres manigances. Avoue ou sinon c'est moi qui te ferait cracher le morceau !

\- Alors c'était donc toi petite sœur. Déclara Katakuri d'une voix froide.

\- Tu étais donc au courant. Comprit la jeune femme en le regardant.

\- Je savais que tu me cachais quelque en effet. J'avais remarqué les petits « incidents » mais comme tu ne voulais rien me dire, j'ai laissé couler en quelque sortes. Je me doutais que tôt ou tard, tu me dirais tout ou que tu nous ramènerais le coupable.

\- Tss ! Je me disais bien que je ne pourrais pas te leurrer indéfiniment.

\- Flampe...Raisonna la voix de Big Mom tandis qu'elle se mettait debout. Es ce vrai ? Es ce vrai ce que vient de dire Werewolf ? Que tu as tenté de la tuer ?

\- Mama...je...

\- REPOND MOI !

\- Je...oui Mama...Souffla la petite fille en baissant la tête honteuse.

\- Pauvre petite idiote ! Tu as de la chance, je ne vais pas te punir de suite mais attend toi à mon courroux !

\- Mama. Intervint Werewolf. Une idée ma traversé l'esprit pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille le temps de la Tea Party.

\- Tu as carte blanche.

\- Merci Mama.

Prenant Flampe par la peau du cou, elle chercha Perosperos. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Balançant sa belle-sœur contre un mur, elle fit signe au premier fils de Big Mom de l'immobiliser avec son glaçage afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Une fois que cela fut fait, Werewolf lui lança :

\- Tu vas resté ici le temps que la Tea Party se termine. Ainsi, tu vas pouvoir méditer sur tes erreurs petite peste !

Puis, ils laissèrent là Flampe qui gigotait pour se sortir du glaçage mais qui n'arrêtait pas de geindre. Bien entendu personne ne vint à son secoure, après tout, elle méritait amplement cette punition pour s'en être prise à Werewolf. Ayant regardé attentivement la scène, la femme se dit qu'elle tenait là sa vengeance et que cette petit fille pourrait l'aider.

\- J'avais donc raison. Tu n'est pas appréciée par tout le monde. Quoi de mieux et de plus dangereux qu'un vulgaire assassin ? Une petite sœur jalouse de la petite amie de l'un de ses frères. Oui, je pourrait très bien lui donner une petit coup de pouce.

D'un geste discret, elle fouilla dans son sac pour y trouver un petit flacon contenant un liquide blanchâtre. Elle avait prévu d'y versé le contenu dans le verre de Werewolf mais c'était bien trop risqué. En effet, la jeune femme restait constamment sur ses gardes et surtout près de son époux dont la réputation n'était plus à refaire. Il fallait donc une tiers personne afin qu'elle puisse exécuter son plan et elle l'avait trouvé. Revenant à sa table, la jeune femme s'excusa pour ce « bazar » et notamment à Strussy qui se remettait de ses émottions. Le reste se passa sans encombre jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Tous les invités commencèrent à partir, Flampe fut aussitôt libéré et elle devait suivre Big Mom, Katakuri et Werewolf. Tout en rechignant, elle suivit le groupe jusqu'à ce qu'une femme la bouscule.

\- Oups ! Excusez moi. Je suis confuse.

\- Grrr ! Répondit la petite fille avant de se remettre en route.

Pourtant, elle ne remarqua pas que dans l'une de ses poches, la femme lui avait glissé deux objets très intéressant et que celle-ci d'ailleurs ne portait plus qu'une seule fleur dans son chignon. Une fois de retour chez elle, Shadow s'affala dans son fauteuil favori tout en claquant des doigts pour avoir un verre de vin rouge. Pendant qu'elle attendait, elle leva la main vers son chignon pour en retirer la fleur qu'elle observa attentivement. Cette plante était une sorte d'orchidée de couleur blanche mais d'une blancheur peu conventionnelle. En effet, dans la nature, les couleurs pouvait signifier plusieurs choses.

\- Magnifique. Dire que derrière cette beauté ce cache un danger mortel. Un danger que l'on obtient via les pétales que l'on dissout pendant plusieurs jours pour en obtenir un liquide aussi blanc que la fleur. Oui cette fois j'en suis sur, aucune chance que Werewolf puisse en survivre. Oui aucune chance. Cette fois ci, j'aurais ma vengeance ! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Pendant ce temps là chez Big Mom, l'ambiance était tendu. Assise sur son trône, elle toisa sa 34ème fille qui avait les mains derrière le dos et la tête baissée. Werewolf était à côté de Katakuri qui lui aussi fusillait sa petite sœur du regard. Au bout d'un moment, l'impératrice prit la parole :

\- Flampe, ton comportement envers Werewolf est inqualifiable ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es osé t'attaquer à notre futur « Sweet Commander » ! Te rend tu comptes de la gravité de la situation ma chère fille !

\- Mais...Mama...tenta Flampe en relevant la tête. Cette...elle n'est pas faite pour Katakuri...Tu n'aurais pas du le marié avec elle Mama !

\- Flampe...Soupira Katakuri en ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Ton comportement commence sérieusement à m'énerver ma chère petite fille ! Commença à s'énerver l'impératrice. Je t'avais pourtant prévenus concernant ton grand-frère et ses combats où tu ne devais pas intervenir.

\- M'en fiche...de toute façon mon frère n'a rien à faire avec elle. Elle n'est pas assez bien pour lui ! Lui au moins il est parfait !

\- (bruit de rire retenu). Parfait ? Tu en es sur ?

\- Werewolf. Prévint Katakuri.

\- Dis moi, il ne serait pas temps de couper le « cordon » ? Non parce que là cela devient trop obsessionnel ! En plus, ton frère, je le connais bien plus que toi ma chère petite Flampe !

\- Menteuse !

\- Oh ! Si crois moi ! Moi au moins, je ne l'idéalise pas comme tu le fais si bien. Moi, je l'aime comme il est, je ne m'accroche pas à des illusions de gamine ! Il faudrait que tu grandisses un peu.

\- Sale...

\- SUFFIT FLAMPE ! Raisonna la voix de Big Mom. Écoute moi très attentivement car je ne me répéterais pas ! Tu as beau être ma fille, il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Essaie encore d'en vouloir à la vie de Werewolf et tu resteras pendant un mois dans l'un des livres prisons de ton frère Mont d'Or.

\- Quoi ? Mais Mama...

\- ASSEZ ! Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui Mama... Souffla la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

\- Très bien. Va t'en maintenant.

Toujours la tête baissé, Flampe sortit de la salle. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle laissa éclater sa colère contre le mur. Toujours énervé, elle ne vit pas une fleur sortir de sa poche et qui tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd.

\- Hum ? Qu'es ce donc que cela ? Hein ?

Au moment où elle se pencha pour ramasser le végétal, un flacon tomba de sa poche qu'elle rattrapa sans mal. Un mot y était accroché dessus disant :

\- « _J'ai vu la façon dont votre belle-sœur vous traitait et cala m'a rappeler des d_ _isputes_ _que j'ai vécut avec ma propre sœur. Votre histoire m'a touché et c'est pour ça que je vais vous donnez un coup de main. Pardon de vous avoir bousculer mais c'était le seul moyen pour vous donnez ce flacon. La substance que contient ce flacon est extrait de cette plante, c'est une substance paralysante. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne la tueras pas mais pendant un bon moment, elle ne pourra plus vous faire quoi que ce soit. Pour que cela soit efficace, il faut que le produit entre en contact avec son sang. Bon courage_. »

Flampe relis le mot avant de sourire d'une manière sadique avant de regarder la fleur attentivement pour ensuite sentir l'odeur quelle dégageait.

\- Hum. Quelle bonne odeur ! Cette fois ci Werewolf, la vengeance est un plat qui ce mange froid.

 _Plusieurs jours plus tard..._

Werewolf s'entraînait dans la forêt sur son parcours du combattant sans se douter d'un danger rôdait près d'elle. Assise sur un pont en corde, elle prit une gorgé de la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait prise avec elle. L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien après tout ce sport. S'essuyant le visage, couvert de sueur, elle se releva pour se remettre en route. Descendant l'échelle de corde accrochée à un immense tronc, la jeune femme sauta par terre avant de se pencher en avant. Quelque chose venait de piquer à la cheville.

\- Aïe !

Werewolf retira alors un dart avant de le jeter par terre pour ensuite se remettre en route. A peine eut elle fait un pas qu'un malaise lui prit la tête si bien qu'elle dut s'accrocher à un tronc voisin. Sa vue commençais à se brouiller, son estomac lui fit très mal et ses membres commençais à s'engourdir. Secouant la tête, elle essaya de se reprendre quand soudain, elle entendit un petit rire cristallin venant d'en haut. Puis comme par enchantement, Flampe apparut tenant une sarbacane ainsi qu'une fleur. Une fleur que Werewolf reconnut très bien et qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Tenant la fleur, Flampe en respira l'odeur avant de sourire pour ensuite se retourner vers sa belle-sœur qui allait de plus en plus mal.

\- T...toi...

\- Et oui moi.

\- Mama...

\- Mama m'a prévenu de ne plus tenter à ta vie. Mais là, je t'ai juste paralyser grâce à cette fleur si belle. Hum, je ne lasse pas de son parfum. Tu vas resté paralysé...

\- Id...idiote...

\- Pardon ? Tu disais ?

\- Je ne sais pas...comment tu as eu...cette saleté mais sache une chose...cette fleur est...toxique !

\- Que...que...que...quoi...s'étonna Flampe. Non, c'est pas du poison...C'est...

\- Pauvre conne ! J'ai déjà eu...affaire à cette fleur...C'est du putain...de poison...Qui t'a donné cette plante ? Qui ?

\- Je...je...

\- Bwarg !

Werewolf se mit alors à cracher du sang et à s'affaler par terre tout en restant près du tronc. D'étranges veines noir commencèrent à apparaître sur les avant bras de la jeune femme qui s'étalèrent sur sa peau. La jeune femme commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer, du sang goutta de sa bouche qu'elle cracha par terre, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, ses lèvres d'ordinaires rose viraient au noir. Flampe tremblait devant le spectacle auquel elle assistait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui faire du mal sans pour autant la tuer à cause de l'ultimatum de sa mère. Voyant la jeune femme cracher une fois du sang et voyant que ces étranges veines étaient au niveau de ses épaules, la fille de Big Mom dit :

\- Ne...t'inquiète pas...je vais cherché Katakuri !

Puis ni une ni deux, Flampe « flotta » jusqu'à son frère laissant la jeune femme agoniser contre le tronc de l'arbre. Sentant ses yeux se fermé, Werewolf lutta mais ne put tenir bon qu'elle tomba sur le côté tout en essayant de resté éveiller.

\- Ka...Ka...Kata...Katakuri...

Katakuri était assis dans un fauteuil entrain de nettoyer sa lance Mogura quand il « vit » ce qui allait arrivé. Rangeant sa lance dans son corps, il se leva avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur. A peine eut il posé un pied dehors qu'il aperçu une forme au loin qui se dirigeait vers lui tout en braillant :

\- Grand-frère ! Grand-frère ! Grand-frère ! GRAND-FRERE !

\- Flampe !

La fille de Big Mom se cogna contre la poitrine du sweet commander. Se massant le nez, elle leva la tête pour voir que les yeux de Katakuri lançait des éclairs. Il devina que si sa petite sœur se trouvait cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : elle avait désobéit à Mama. D'une voix froide, il déclara :

\- Qu'es ce que tu as fait Flampe ? Et n'essaie pas de me mentir...

\- Werewolf a des problèmes ! Coupa Flampe.

\- Hein ? Qu'es ce que...

\- Viens ! Suis moi ! Vite !

Sentant dans le ton de sa voix une terrible urgence, le pirate la suivit dans la forêt. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où la jeune femme avait laissé Werewolf, il se stoppa net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Gisant contre un tronc se trouvait en position fœtal, sa femme dont les bras et une partie du cou était recouvert de veines noir assez étranges et dérangeantes. Ce qui le choqua le plus était le sang qui se trouvait près d'elle. S'agenouillant près d'elle, il posa sa main contre son cou et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était encore en vie. La prenant délicatement dans ses bras, Katakuri regarda sa petite sœur tout en lui disant :

\- Tu ne paire rien pour attendre Flampe !

\- Pardon grand-frère...

Katakuri ramena sa femme chez lui pour ensuite prévenir Mama ainsi que le médecin. Quelques minutes plus tard pratiquement toute la fratrie Charlotte se trouvait chez le pirate tandis que le médecin personnel de Big Mom examinait la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, Flampe en prenait pour son grade :

\- Qu'es ce que tu as fait Flampe ! Tonna Poire.

\- Ça ne t'a pas suffit. Il fallait que tu recommences. Sermonna Chiffon.

\- Pauvre idiote ! Rouspéta Praline.

\- ASSEZ ! Intervint Big Mom.

Tous le monde se tu face à l'impératrice qui jeta un regard lourd de sens à sa fille qui rentra les épaules dans son cou comme pour disparaître. L'instant suivant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le médecin. Celui-ci avait une mine grave. S'avançant vers lui, Katakuri lui demanda :

\- Alors ?

\- Votre femme lutte conte quelque chose de très virulent qui attaque tout son système nerveux. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle ne semble pas vouloir passez l'arme à gauche. C'est une vraie dure à cuire. Néanmoins j'ignore ce qui la mise dans un était pareil.

\- Heu...hésita Flampe. Je crois pouvoir répondre à cette question.

La fille de Big Mom tendit alors au médecin, la fiole et la fleur qui avait mit dans cet état la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il vit ce que lui avait donné la petite fille, il écarquilla les yeux avant de déclaré :

\- Où avez eu ceci jeune fille ?

\- Qu'es ce que c'est docteur ? Demanda Big Mom.

\- Ça madame, c'est du poison. Un poison rare et très, très mortel. Voyez le liquide blanchâtre contenu dans cette fiole ? On l'obtient en faisant bouillir pendant plusieurs jours les pétales de cette plante. En temps normal, elle n'est pas dangereuse mais si on se coupe avec...tiens étrange.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Où sont ses épines ? Se demanda le médecin.

\- Ses épines ? Questionna Katakuri.

\- Oui, cette fleur comme les roses possèdent des épines qui contiennent le poison. Et là, ils ont été...disons enlever.

\- Flampe...

\- Je n'y suis pour rien grand-frère. J'ai reçu cette fleur comme ça. Oups !

\- Qui ! Qui t'a donner cette plante ? REPOND !

\- Je...je...

\- Seigneur Katakuri là, n'es pas le plus important. Intervint le médecin.

\- Comment ça !

\- Il faut que vous sachiez autre chose...contre ce poison si fort...il n'y a pas d'antidote.

Ce que dit le médecin laissa un lourd silence parmi le clan Charlotte. Sil n'y avait pas d'antidote ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose concernant l'avenir de Werewolf.

 **N/A : J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre. Là on peut dire que Werewolf est vraiment dans la mouise. Mais en même temps, étant aux portes de la Mort pourrais réveillé en elle quelques souvenir enfoui et pourquoi pas lui faire retrouver la mémoire ? Vous en pensez quoi ? En tout cas une chose est sur, ce n'est pas sans douleur qu'elle en ressortira indem.**

 **Je tenais aussi à vous dire quelque chose mes chers lecteurs et lectrices ou plutôt à clarifier certaines choses. Vos reviews m'aident beaucoup, déjà pour me dire que je fais bien mon travail, me donner de l'inspiration et prendre en compte vos remarques et critiques afin de m'améliorer. Cependant dernièrement, j'ai reçu une review dont certaines critiques m'ont laissé un goût assez « amère ». Premier point : les fautes d'orthographes. Déjà je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai beau relire avant de publier, il y a quelques petits « oublis » c'est vrai je l'admet. On me conseil de prendre un Bêta sauf que je ne connais personne et il ne faut pas oublier que cette personne a aussi sa vie tout comme moi qui est un travail assez fatiguant niveau horaires. D'où l'impact sur ma publication et l'avancement du chapitre et je met au défi toutes personne de concilier les deux ! Ensuite, on me fait des « reproches » sur les onomatopées durant les lemons.**

 **Je répond à cela, un ce n'est pas facile d'écrire ce type de scène sans que cela soit obscène et il faut que cela reste assez « soft » pour que toutes personnes puisse lire. Deux, faut pas oublier que c'est une fiction qui sort de mon imagination. Ce n'est donc pas la réalité. Ensuite, on me dit que je suis aller trop vite dans la relation Katakuri/Werewolf, que cette personne n'a pas ressentit « ces fameux papillons dans le ventre ». J'en suis à 18 chapitres, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur leur relation pendant X chapitres avant qu'ils passent à l'acte. Vient ensuite, la relation de Werewolf avec les frères et sœurs Charlottes qui est critiquée. Bref, on me reproche d'être aller trop vite et que quelques fois cela n'a pas de sens selon cette personne.**

 **Cette personne risque de ne pas aimer ce que j'ai dis mais je tiens tout de même à dire que j'écris une fiction et pas un roman. Une fiction ! Au contraire d'un roman qui peut faire plusieurs chapitres, un fic doit un moment s'arrêter et pour moi, cela ne sert à rien de s'étaler sur X chapitres car trop de chapitres c'est trop long pour moi ! Je vais pas faire durer ma fic sur plus de 50 chapitres. En tout cas une chose est sur pour moi, je vais continuer ma fic et peut importe si mes propos ne plaisent pas à d'autres lecteurs car pour moi, écrire une fic me permet de me poser. D'oublier une journée merdique, faire profiter certaines personnes qui sont timides ou qui n'oses pas écrire. Ensuite peut importe que vous ayez de bonne notion d'écriture car ici ce qui compte c'est l'imagination et ce qui nous sort du cœur. Moi c'est comme ça que je conçoit mes chapitre avec mon cœur et mon imagination (qui je dois bien l'avouer est assez farfelue quelque fois).**

 **Voilà ce que j'avais à dire mes cher lecteurs et lectrices. J'espère n'avoir pas choqué des personnes mais il fallait que cela sorte car comme je vous l'ai dit ça m'a miner le moral et je me suis mise à douter pour écrire la suite. En tout cas passez une bonne journée.**

 **Werewolf Repel.**


	20. Chapter 20

_N/A : Bonjour, bonjour. Voici le chapitre 19 que vous attendiez tous/toutes. Pardon pour l'attente car j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration puis je suis partis en Bretagne pour décompresser. Dans ce chapitre, petite confrontation entre frère/sœur. Mais surtout, je vous réserve une énorme surprise concernant le passé de notre chère héroïne Werewolf qui lutte pour sa survie. Pour certains dialogues entre Katakuri et Flampe, je m'inspire des scans. Risque de spoiler, je m'excuse donc pour certains lecteur. Pour le père de notre chère héroïne, pour ceux et celle qui connaissent le clip d' Evanescence « Call me when you're sober », je m'inspire du personnage masculin._

 _Raphe22 : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements._

 _Chimeres : Contente que me fic te plaise autant. Cela me fait chaud au cœur._

 _Calinmonamour : Merci pour ta review._

 _Megami-Utako : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements._

 _Victoria leanansidhe : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « follows » et « favorite »_

 _Larien Faelivrin : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « favorite »_

 _Cyclamen : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et je te souhaite bienvenue à bord de ma fic « Vengeance contre les yeux de loups »._

 _IloveCharlotteKatakuri : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira._

 _Son D Akira : Ta review m'a fait très plaisirs. Bonne lecture pour la suite._

 _Riku : Ne t'en fait pas, moi aussi j'ai du mettre en parenthèse ma fic pour me ressourcer._

Chapitre 19

 _\- Votre femme lutte conte quelque chose de très virulent qui attaque tout son système nerveux. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle ne semble pas vouloir passez l'arme à gauche. C'est une vraie dure à cuire. Néanmoins j'ignore ce qui la mise dans un était pareil._

 _\- Heu...hésita Flampe. Je crois pouvoir répondre à cette question._

 _La fille de Big Mom tendit alors au médecin, la fiole et la fleur qui avait mit dans cet état la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il vit ce que lui avait donné la petite fille, il écarquilla les yeux avant de déclaré :_

 _\- Où avez eu ceci jeune fille ?_

 _\- Qu'es ce que c'est docteur ? Demanda Big Mom._

 _\- Ça madame, c'est du poison. Un poison rare et très, très mortel. Voyez le liquide blanchâtre contenu dans cette fiole ? On l'obtient en faisant bouillir pendant plusieurs jours les pétales de cette plante. En temps normal, elle n'est pas dangereuse mais si on se coupe avec...tiens étrange._

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _\- Où sont ses épines ? Se demanda le médecin._

 _\- Ses épines ? Questionna Katakuri._

 _\- Oui, cette fleur comme les roses possèdent des épines qui contiennent le poison. Et là, ils ont été...disons enlever._

 _\- Flampe..._

 _\- Je n'y suis pour rien grand-frère. J'ai reçu cette fleur comme ça. Oups !_

 _\- Qui ! Qui t'a donner cette plante ? REPOND !_

 _\- Je...je..._

 _\- Seigneur Katakuri là, n'es pas le plus important. Intervint le médecin._

 _\- Comment ça !_

 _\- Il faut que vous sachiez autre chose...contre ce poison si fort...il n'y a pas d'antidote._

 _Ce que dit le médecin laissa un lourd silence parmi le clan Charlotte. Sil n'y avait pas d'antidote ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose concernant l'avenir de Werewolf._

Après l'annonce du médecin, Katakuri avait serré les poings avant de demander à aller la voir. Le médecin l'avait laissé passé et celui-ci avait refermé bruyamment la porte derrière lui signifiant ainsi à sa famille qu'il voulait resté seul. Big Mom c'était alors adressée au docteur en lui demandant s'il était bien sur à 100 % qu'il n'existait aucun antidote connue pour vaincre ce poison. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête tout en la secouant négativement avant de la redressé pour planté ses yeux dans ceux de l'impératrice malgré une sentence qui pouvait s'abattre sur lui :

\- Je regrette madame mais j'en suis sur...il n'y a aucun antidote pour ce terrible poison. En revanche, il n'y a tout de même une chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer.

\- Laquelle ? Ordonna l'impératrice.

\- Les victimes de ce poison succombes toutes au bout de cinq minutes. Les veines noires se propagent sur tout le corps ainsi que sur les organes internes, les comprimant pour les faire éclater. La victime succombe alors à une hémorragie massive et très douloureuse. Hors depuis que j'ai été appelé, ce qui fait au bas mot 1 heure, votre belle-fille n'a pas succombé. De plus j'ai remarqué que même si elle a des veines noires sur le corps, la propagation de celles -ci sembles s'être arrêtées au niveau de son cou et ne semble pas se propager du tout depuis. Comme si quelque chose empêchaient leur dessein mortel. J'ai une hypothèse concernant ce phénomène et j'ai prélevé du sang pour la vérifié.

\- Quelle théorie doc ? Intervint Cracker.

\- Je n'en suis pas sur mais pour que les veines « s'arrêtent » et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas morte me donne à penser que ce n'est pas la première fois que Werewolf ai été en contact avec ce poison.

\- En contact ? Vous voulez dire que...Espéra Praline.

\- Oui. Si elle a été en contact, elle doit avoir dans son sang des anticorps pour lutter contre le poison. Je vais vérifier cette théorie. Néanmoins, Werewolf n'est pas tiré d'affaire. Si elle veut vivre, elle devra lutter de toute ses forces contre la toxine. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est de les laisser seuls et d'attendre. Dès que j'aurais les analyses, je vous préviendrais tous ainsi que votre grand-frère.

Suite aux explications du médecin, Big Mom hocha la tête avant de lui permettre de partir. Ensuite, elle ordonna à ses enfants d'en faire de même avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Flampe n'était plus là ! Laissant sa colère exploser, l'impératrice ordonna :

\- RETROUVEZ LA MOI IMMEDATIAMENT ! ET RAMENEZ LA MOI VIVANTE !

Tous les enfants de Big Mom hochèrent la tête pour ensuite se mettre à courir dans tout les sens pour retrouver la petite fille qui c'était cacher derrière une colonne après avoir donner le flacon et la fleur. Une fois que la voie fut libre, Flampe sortit de sa cachette pour se diriger discrètement vers la porte de la chambre qu'elle ouvrit doucement.

A l'intérieur se trouvait Katakuri assis sur un fauteuil près du lit où se trouvait Werewolf. La jeune femme avait un masque sur la bouche pour l'aider à respirer. Sa poitrine s'élevait et se soulevait tout doucement. On pouvait deviner que la jeune femme luttait pour rester en vie. Plusieurs signe le montraient : les veines noires au niveau du cou qui ne remontaient pas plus haut sur sa peau, ses doigts se crispaient et se décrispaient et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues de temps à autre. La voir comme cela pinça le cœur du pirate assis à côté d'elle. Celui-ci ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi autant souffrir. Il voulait tellement pouvoir l'aider mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Ce combat ci, elle devait le remporter seule. Ayant sortit le croc de son corps, Katkauri le serra fort dans sa main et se rappela ainsi leur première rencontre. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur combat, de sa détermination pour récupérer ce que certains aurait qualifié de « babiole » mais pour la jeune femme cet objet était un souvenir. Un souvenir de la louve qui l'avait sauvé du froid, offert un foyer, une renaissance pour la fillette qu'elle était à ce moment là. Une fillette qui avait perdu la mémoire, une fillette qui n'avait plus de foyer, ni de parents et dont elle ne se rappelait même pas le visage. Cette nuit là, la Nature lui avait offert une renaissance, une renaissance qui portait un nom : Werewolf. Un loup ayant forme humaine qui a braver de nombreux obstacles, tué toutes les personnes qui c'étaient interposées entre elle et sa nouvelle famille. Et pourtant, un membre de cette famille avait décidé de la trahir. Quelle ironie quand on pense au fait que c'est par une trahison qu'elle c'est retrouvé dans cette famille. Katakuri n'ose même pas imaginé la douleur qu'elle a du ressentir en voyant Flampe lui faire une coup pareille malgré la mise en garde de sa mère. D'ailleurs quand on parlait d'elle.

\- Flampe...

\- Grand-frère Katakuri...

\- Qu'es ce que tu viens faire ici ? N'a tu pas assez fait de « dégâts » comme ça ! Raisonna la voix du pirate.

\- Je...je ne voulais pas que cela se termine comme ça. Je te le jure grand-frère ! Je ne savais pas...

\- Tu ne savais pas ! Pauvre idiote ! Ta haine envers ma femme t'a fait perdre la notion essentielle à notre fratrie : la famille. Ce simple mot aurais du te faire arrêter ton geste. Mais non, tu as préféré faire confiance à cette personne qui t'a refiler cette merde ! D'ailleurs a tu la moindre idée de qui t'a donné ce flacon ?

\- Heu...non...enfin si. Une dame qui compatissait à mon malheur.

\- Une dame...

Katakuri eut soudain une illumination. Se levant doucement de son fauteuil, il se retourna lentement vers sa petite sœur qui tremblait de peur. Une aura noire se dégageait de son frère et quand il marcha vers elle, ses éperons cliquetaient comme si la Mort allait frapper.

\- As tu la moindre idée de l'identité de cette femme ? Hein ?

\- N...non...c'était une invitée...

\- Une invitée...ha...Laisse moi te dire alors qui était cette femme petite sœur !

\- Grand-frère...tu me fais peur...Couina Flampe.

\- Tu as raison d'avoir peur Flampe ! Cette femme, moi j'ai comprit qui elle était. Et tu veux savoir qui c'était ? Hein ? Petite écervelée !

Une fois bien devant sa petite sœur, il fit un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais fait à part devant sa femme. Portant sa main droite devant son écharpe, il dévoila son visage à sa petite sœur tout en lui criant dessus :

\- CETTE FEMME N'ETAIT AUTRE QUE SHADOW FLAMPE ! TU AS LA LAISSER TE MANIPULER AFIN QUE TU TUES WEREWOLF A SA PLACE ! TE REND TU COMPTE DE CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE ? SHADOW EST RESPONSABLE DE SON AMNESIE, DE LA MORT DE SES PARENTS ! ET TOI, TU OSES L'AIDER ?! COMMENT AS TU PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE !

\- KYAAAAAAAA !

Surprise, la petite fille recula tellement qu'elle finit sa course contre la porte en roulant par terre tellement la surprise était grande pour elle. Jamais, elle n'aurait penser que son frère ressemblait à « ça » !

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Ne me touche surtout pas ! Espèce de monstre ! Kyaa ! Ça fait mal !

-...

Flampe se releva pour regarder la « chose » qui se tenait devant elle. Impossible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être son grand-frère adorer. Celui qu'elle chérissait tant ! Non ! Ce qu'elle avait devant elle était un monstre. Un monstre aussi ignoble que Werewolf !

\- Mais c'est pathétique ! Couina la fille de Big Mom. Nan ! Tu ne peux pas être Katakuri, mon frangin adoré ! Mais cette bouche qui vas jusqu'au oreilles, on dirait un poisson ogre !

CRACHE !

Katakuri se reçu alors un cracha de la part de Flampe. Il repensa alors à son enfance, des souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé ne plus vouloir se rappeler. Les gens en le voyant s'enfuyait comme si il avait la peste. Le pirate pouvait même entendre leur voix dire :

\- Attention il arrive...le poisson-ogre... !

\- Vite barrons nous, sa force est tout aussi monstrueuse que son physique !

Il ferma brièvement les yeux tout en poussant un soupir las. Cette conversation ne menait à rien avec une gamine telle que Flampe. Lui tournant le dos, il retourna à son fauteuil. Pour autant, les paroles de Werewolf lorsqu'elle avait découvert son secret lui revint en mémoire et lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle lui avait dit alors :

\- « Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entend ? Plus jamais ! Jamais, je ne te considérais comme un monstre. Même avec le visage que tu as. Après tout, n'oublie pas que moi aussi je suis assez atypique avec mes yeux de loup. Je me fiche complètement à quoi tu ressembles car pour moi tu es juste l'homme que j'aime et qui possède une chose. Mon cœur. D'ailleurs, je te trouve même très beau alors ne cache plus ton visage quand nous sommes seuls, toi et moi. Je ne veux plus qu'il y est de secret entre nous mon amour. »

Elle seule avait pu comprendre sa douleur, sa solitude dû au fait de devoir constamment cacher le bas de son visage. A part quelques rare personnes, personne ne savait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le flash d'un escargot-appareil photo. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de sa petite sœur lui parvint. Elle était très en colère.

\- Je vais montrer ton visage non seulement au fan club, mais j'entend bien les diffuser aussi sur toutes les îles de Totto Land ! Je veux que tout le monde dans ce pays voit ce à quoi tu ressembles vraiment ! En plus tu as osé me menacer, moi la plus populaire ! Tout ça parce que j'ai blessé un autre « monstre ». Un grand-frère idéal...mon œil ! T'es tellement pitoyable ! Maintenant je vais avoir honte de dire aux gens qu'on est de la même famille ! Je ne vais pas laissez passer ça...Préparez vous tous les deux à ce qui vous attend ! Toi et cette « louve » !

Katakuri se retourna alors pour fusiller sa petite sœur du regard. Non, elle n'allait pas de nouveau s'en prendre à sa femme sous prétexte qu'elle a été « choquée » de voir à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Seulement à peine eut il voulut faire une geste qu'il sentit une onde de chose se propager dans toute la chambre et toucher Flampe de plein fouet.

\- KYAAAAA !

( tombe par terre pour finir évanouie)

\- Werewolf ? S'étonna le pirate.

Ce qu'il avait sentit était l'onde de choc caractéristique d'un utilisateur du haki des rois. Hors les deux seuls détenteurs dans la pièce était lui et sa femme. Avait elle sans le vouloir libéré de son haki pour le protégé ? Les avait elles entendu se disputer lui et sa sœur ? Se rapprochant du lit, il put voir qu'elle était toujours endormi. A mon avis, elle avait fait cela de façon inconsciente. Pour autant, il l'en remercia car il n'aurait pu se contrôler bien longtemps. Lu caressant les cheveux, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser délicat sur son front avant de dire :

\- Merci ma douce.

Bien qu'elle ne put lui répondre, il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Katkauri lui caressa la joue avant de venir mêlée ses doigts à ceux de sa femme attendant qu'elle veuille bien se réveillé. Du côté du médecin de Big Mom, celui-ci avait fait les tests sur le sang prélevé sur Werewolf. Regardant une goutte au microscope, il eut la confirmation de sa théorie exposé au membre de la famille Charlotte.

\- Ainsi donc...elle a bien été exposée. Hum, cette jeune femme ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

Prenant ses notes, il fila directement voir l'impératrice qui le reçut avec beaucoup de ses enfants. A peine eut il posé le pied qu'on le pressa de questions :

\- Alors les résultats ?

\- Werewolf va s'en sortir ?

\- J'espère que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles doc.

\- SILENCE ! Tonna la voix de Big Mom. Docteur, si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles concernant ma belle-fille et futur « Sweet Commander » n'es ce pas ?

\- Oui madame. Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, le fait qu'elle n'est pas succombé était qu'elle avait déjà été exposée durant sa jeunesse. J'ai fait de nombreux tests et...

\- Et ? Intima l'impératrice.

\- J'ai eu la confirmation que Werewolf avait bien été exposée à ce poison durant sa jeunesse. J'en ai la preuve dans son organisme.

\- Donc théoriquement elle devrait s'en sortir. Pourquoi ce n'est donc pas le cas ? Serait elle trop faible ? Lança Daifuku.

Celui-ci émit un petit rire quand il se reçut un coup derrière la tête. C'était son frère Oven qui venait de le lui donner. Regardant son petit frère, Daifuku lui lança :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça mon frère ?

\- Estime toi déjà que c'est moi qui l'ai fait et pas Katakuri. Comment peut dire ça de Werewolf ? Elle a prouvé mainte fois qu'elle était forte. Demande à Cracker ou à Smoothie. Ils étaient là quand elle a explosé Raiser ainsi qu 'Ivy. Demande leur.

\- Tss ! Pas besoins.

\- Alors arrête de la juger mon frère. Si sa prime est à ce montant, ce n'est pas pour rien. Répliqua Oven.

\- Certes mais cela n'explique pas qu'elle soit toujours dans les vapes alors qu'elle a déjà eu affaire à ce poison. Elle aurait déjà dû se réveillé. Moi, je te le dis, elle est peut être forte mais pas invincible.

\- Tu...

\- Messieurs. Intervint le médecin. Je peux peut être répondre à certaines de vos interrogations seigneur Daifuku. Bien qu'elle était déjà exposée, elle ne va pas se réveillé d'un coup comme ça. Son organisme a reconnut la toxine. D'où le fait qu'elle soit encore en vie jusqu'à là. Néanmoins, il ne faut pas oublier une certaine chose. L'organisme peut lutter mais il ne peut lutter seul.

\- Qu'es ce que vous voulez dire à la fin doc ? Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous dite là ! Commença à s'énerver Daifuku.

\- Le mental joue aussi sur la guérison. Lança le médecin. Si le mental n'est pas fort, l'organisme ne pourra pas guérir complètement la personne.

\- Vous voulez donc dire que...Commença Daifuku.

\- Son envie de vivre l'aidera à s'en sortir. Termina le médecin. Si elle veut vivre, elle luttera pour s'en sortir. Cependant, Werewolf risque de s'affaiblir, je prévois donc de lui donner un petit coup de pouce à l'aide d'antibiotiques et autres médicaments afin de l'aider à lutter. Pour autant, rien n'es moins sur pour le moment, la journée risque d'être très longue. Je ne pourrais vous dire quand es ce que elle se réveillera. Cela ne dépend pas de moi.

\- Je vous remercie pour cette nouvelle docteur. Remercia Big Mom. Allez faire ce que vous avez à faire sur elle et prévenez mon deuxième fils de cette nouvelle. Perospero, accompagne le.

\- Oui Mama Perorin.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre pour prévenir Katkauri et aussi sauver la jeune femme. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Big Mom demanda aux restes de ses enfants :

\- Bien maintenant dite moi. Pourquoi n'avez vous pas retrouvez Flampe. Cette petite n'a pas pu disparaître d'un coup ? Continuez donc à la chercher ! Allez !

 _Du coté de Katakuri..._

Le pirate tenait toujours la main de sa femme qui dormait quand il « vit » ce qui allait arrivé. Remettant très vite son écharpe, il entendit des coups à la porte. D'une voix forte, il dit :

\- Entrez !

Perospero passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte. Son regard dévia vers la silhouette évanouie de Flampe avant qu'il ne lève les yeux au ciel. Il laissa passez le médecin avant de faire signe à son frère de venir vers lui. D'abord réticent, il comprit que son grand-frère voulait lui dire quelque chose de très important. Enlevant sa main de celle de la jeune femme, il se leva pour suivre son frère en dehors de la chambre. Une fois à l'extérieur Perospero demanda :

\- Que c'est il passé avec Flampe mon frère ?

\- Cette petite peste voulait s'excuser. Seulement elle n'a pas percuté la gravité de la situation ! Perospero, la personne qui a donner ce poison à Flampe...c'est Shadow.

\- Quoi ? En es tu sur mon frère car c'est grave si notre petite...

\- Flampe ignorait à qui elle avait affaire. Coupa Katakuri. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de faire souffrir ma femme et ce peu lui importait l'injonction de Mama.

\- Tss ! Maintenant nous savons qui est responsable malgré le fait que Flampe soit tout de même complice de ce forfait sans le vouloir.

\- J'ai montré mon visage à Flampe d'ailleurs. Avoua Katakuri.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Elle a vu...Hum, je suppose qu'elle a du t'en mettre plein la vue pour que tu la fasse tomber dans les pommes via ton haki des rois.

\- Oui, j'en ai eu droit à toutes les couleurs. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai envoyez au tapis. C'est Werewolf.

\- Vraiment ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ! S'extasia Perospero.

\- Une bonne nouvelle ?! S'étrangla presque Katakuri. Ma femme est sous l'emprise d'un poison mortel, elle risque de mourir. Et toi tu t'extasie sur le fait qu'elle à mit Flampe au tapis ?! Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je...Aïe !

\- Au lieu de me menacer, grand dadais. Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter d'abord. Le réprima Perospero.

Katakuri allait lui sortir quelque chose quand le médecin apparut en fermant la porte. Celui-ci voyant les deux frères hocha la tête en leur disant :

\- J'ai terminé. Je lui ait administré des antibiotiques par voie intraveineuse ainsi qu'un produit pour ne pas qu'elle se déshydrate. Je repasserais dans quelques heures afin de changer les poches. Pour le moment c'est tout ce que je peux faire messieurs.

\- Merci docteur. Remercia Perospero.

Puis le médecin partie laissant les deux frères. Le fils aînée de Big Mom fit signe au plus jeune de le suivre dans la chambre. Là, Katakuri se remit dans son fauteuil tandis que son frère prit une chaise qui traînait avant de s'y asseoir puis il se mit à parler.

\- Excuse moi pour ma réaction un peu trop « joyeuse » de tout à l'heure. J'aurais dû y aller en douceur mon frère.

\- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse mon frère.

\- Bref, tu dois savoir quelque chose qui pourrait te remonter le moral. Le médecin venait à l'instant nous signaler que notre chère future Sweet commander avait été en contact avec ce poison durant sa jeunesse. Sûrement lorsqu'elle était dans sa période « sauvage ».

\- Vraiment ? Hum, je commence à comprendre. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle n'est pas morte sur le coup.

\- En effet mon frère. A l'heure où nous parlons, elle lutte pour survivre. Néanmoins, rien n'est gagné d'avance comme nous à prévenu le docteur. Tout peut encore arriver.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je sens qu'elle ne flanchera pas. Elle est trop fière pour cela et...

\- Et elle t'a toi. Termina Perospero. Je pense que c'est cela qui lui permettra de resté en vie mon frère. Crois moi sur parole, elle t'aime trop pour ça. Ai je tort ?

Katakuri comprit le sous-entendus dans la voix de Perospero. Durant toute leur enfance, il ne savait pas comment son grand-frère pouvait deviner les choses. A chaque qu'il lui demandait, l'intéressé répondait simplement par cette phrase : ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Souriant derrière son écharpe, le pirate décida de l'enlever puisque son frère aînée l'avait déjà vu sans avant l'accident de Brûlée. En voyant ce geste, Perospero eut un grand sourire avant que Katakuri ne lui demande :

\- Je me demande comment tu le savais.

\- Et je te répondrais : ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Toi alors.

\- Hum, non plus sérieusement. J'ai remarqué ton comportement envers elle et vice-versa. C'est tout.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter que rien n'aurait pu t'échapper grand-frère.

\- Et oui.

Perospero dévia son regard vers Werewolf qui luttait toujours contre le poison et son regard devint triste. Se levant de sa chaise, il se dirigea vers le lit où il posa doucement sa main sur celle de la jeune femme comme pour donner du courage. Tout doucement, le ministre bonbon déclara :

\- Elle doit s'en sortir. Il le faut. Si jamais nous devions la perdre...

\- Perospero...Souffla Katakuri.

Le fils aîné de Big Mom commença à trembler avant de se reprendre. Il avait été à deux doigts de craquer hors un Charlotte ne craque pas malgré les circonstances. Prenant une inspiration, Perospero reprit contenance avant de tapoter la main de sa belle-sœur pour ensuite se retourner, la tête baissé. Passant devant son petit-frère, il lui dit :

\- Je vais m'occuper de Flampe. Je vais te laisser seul avec elle, il se peut par contre que tu reçoives la visite des autres.

\- Je les recevrais correctement.

Perospero hocha la tête avant de prendre Flampe qu'il mit sur son épaule avant de quitter la chambre laissant Katakuri seul avec Werewolf. Durant le reste de la journée, il ne bougea pas de place. Le médecin repassa changer les médicaments, ses serviteurs lui apportèrent son repas et il reçut la visite de certains de ses frères et sœurs. La plupart lui demandèrent comment elle allait et comment lui il allait. Le sweet commander leur répondait quasiment à tous la même chose et des fois, il dut en calmer quelques un. Notamment Praline qui à un moment péta un câble. La fille de Big Mom, vociféra, lâchant des jurons tout en battant furieusement de la queue jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en sanglot pour ensuite se réfugier dans le torse de son grand-frère.

\- Elle...snif...snif...peut pas...mourir...Non...elle ne peut pas !

\- Chut. Calme toi Praline. Chut...

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Katakuri essaya de calmer sa petite sœur avant qu' Aladdin vienne la chercher pour la ramener avec lui. Plus tard ce fut le tour de Cracker. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de manger des biscuits qu'il créait avec le pouvoir de son fruit du démon. Au bout d'un moment, Katakuri en eut marre qu'il prit le bras de son frère assez fort sans lui faire mal pour autant avant de le forcer à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

\- Arrête, tu commences à me stresser Cracker.

\- J'y peut rien. Je n'arrive toujours pas à diriger ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Merde ! Flampe... Quelle idiote. Comment son état à évoluer depuis certaines des visites de nos frères et sœurs ?

\- Pas en bien, ni en mal. Elle lutte toujours, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

\- Je vois. Hum ? C'est quoi que tu tiens dans ta main ?

\- C'est son croc de loup.

\- Je vois.

Cracker soupira avant de se lever pour ensuite tourner les talons afin de laisser son frère seul. Au moment, où il atteignit la porte, il tourna la tête pour lui lancer :

\- Oh ! J'ai faillit oublier. Mama a mit notre « chère » petite sœur dans un livre prison de notre frère Mont d'Or. Elle doit y resté jusqu'à ce que Werewolf se réveille.

\- Merci pour cette information Cracker.

Le soir vint très rapidement et la jeune femme ne se réveilla toujours pas. Le médecin revint encore une fois changer les médicaments avant de laisser le maître des lieux. Il serra le croc jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à s'endormir avant d'entendre des coups à la porte. Secouant la tête pour se tirer de sa torpeur, Katakuri lança un :

\- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une personne dont Katakuri ne pensait pas voir. Faut dire qu'il avait vu presque tout le monde sauf lui. Cette personne était son frère cadet Daifuku. Le pirate se demanda ce qu'il venait faire ici après tout, les relations entre lui et sa femme était tout de même tendu. Malgré la hausse de sa prime, ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Et la plupart du temps, le pirate devait se mettre -physiquement- entre les deux pour que cela ne tourne pas au pugilat ou en bain de sang. Impassible, Daifuku s'avança jusqu'au lit pour regarder la jeune femme qui dormait toujours avant de dire :

\- Son état ne c'est pas dégrader.

\- Mais il ne c'est pas non plus améliorer. Répondit Katakuri au tac au tac.

-...

\- Non pas que ta visite ne me déplaise mon frère mais c'est tout de même curieux de te voir ici. Après tout, entre ma femme et toi...ce n'est pas le grand amour. De plus, tu viens après que tout le monde soit venu.

Daifuku ne répondit pas de suite. Il regarda la jeune femme avant de fermer brièvement les yeux pour ensuite les rouvrir pour tourner la tête vers son frère aîné. D'une voix calme, le ministre des haricots lui répondit :

\- Je ne voulais pas voir mes autres frères et sœurs. Je voulais que l'on soit seul tous les deux. Si je suis venu c'était pour...présenté mes excuses mon frère.

\- Des excuses ? S'étonna le pirate.

De la part de Daifuku, c'était une première. Jamais de la vie, du moins, Katakuri chercha dans sa mémoire mais ne trouva aucun souvenir où son frère cadet ne se soit excuser pour quoi que soit. Pour ne pas le brusquer, il préféra ne pas enchaîner avec d'autres questions. Il le laissa donc rassembler ses idées avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Oui m'excuser pour mon comportement envers elle. J'avais tort depuis le début, cette jeune femme est vraiment une dure à cuire. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt et de l'avoir asticoter durant tout ce temps. Elle est vraiment digne de toi mon frère. De plus si sa prime à se montant ce n'est pas pour rien comme Oven me l'a signaler plus tôt. Werewolf fait vraiment honneur à notre famille, elle ne doit donc pas mourir. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si jamais...Mais je sais au fond de moi qu'elle ne mourra pas. Je le sais. Je tenais donc à venir te voir pour te dire ça mon frère. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, je serais plus clément envers elle mais ne t'attend pas à ce que ce soit le grand amour entre nous néanmoins.

\- Merci mon frère. Remercia Katakuri.

Daifuku se mit à sourire avant de reprendre contenance pour ensuite commencer à s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe pour remarquer quelque chose. Se penchant, il écarquilla les yeux avant de dire stupéfait :

\- Katakuri ! Viens voir vite !

\- Hum ? Que ce passe-t-il mon frère ?

\- Regarde ! Tu vois ce que je vois. C'est moi où les veines...

\- Régressent. Termina Katakuri lui aussi surpris.

En effet, les veines sur le cou de Werewolf commencèrent à disparaître. Enlevant délicatement la couverture pour regarder un peu mieux, Katakuri vit alors que les veines avaient disparus jusqu'à son sternum laissant ainsi ses épaules intact. Extérieurement, le pirate était content mais intérieurement, il angoissait quand même. C'était certes bon signe mais tout pouvait encore arriver, il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas sortit d'affaire malgré tout, le sweet commander espéra. Rabattant le couverture, il tourna la tête vers son frère quand celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Cette fille est vraiment épatante. Je vais vous laissez vous reposez tout les deux.

\- Merci mon frère. Pour ta visite ainsi que pour ce que tu as dit.

Daifuku ne répondit pas, préférant sortir pour laisser le couple seul. Une fois que son frère fut partit, Katakuri observa sa femme une dernière fois avant de faire quelque chose afin d'aider sa femme à venir à bout de ce poison mortel. Le croc qu'il tenait comme un talisman, il le mit dans sa main droite qu'il referma avant de faire autre chose. Le bandana rouge qu'elle portait depuis, le pirate l'enroula autour cette main avant de se remettre dans son fauteuil. Pendant un moment, Katakuri lutta contre le sommeil avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée sans se douter du combat que devait affronter Werewolf contre le poison et la mort. En fait personne n'aurait pu se douter un tans soin peu de ce combat pour la vie contre la faucheuse.

 _Du côté de Werewolf..._

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la trahison de Flampe, la jeune femme luttait contre le poison qui lui brûlait les veines, lui serrait les organes, lui coupait le souffle à chaque respiration. Elle avait l'impression que dans ses veines coulait un feu qui la consumait. Dès qu'elle avait vu la fleur que tenait la petite peste, son sang n'avait fait un tour. Cette fleur, Werewolf l'avait déjà rencontré durant sa jeunesse parmi la meute. C'était un jour de printemps, la meute courait parmi l'herbe haute ainsi que les fleurs fraîchement ouvertes. La jeune femme qui n'était alors qu'une jeune fille de 14 ans, courait derrière certains louveteaux devenus plus grand qu'elle mais encore jeunes par rapport aux adultes. A un moment, la jeune fille trébucha sur une branche lui faisant dévaler un champ de fleur avant de finir sur le dos. Elle allait se relever sauf que quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une vive douleur lui prit au niveau de la jambe gauche avant de remonter le long de son corps. Elle eut du mal à respirer, du sang coula de sa bouche, des veines noirs apparurent sur son corps. Tremblant de peur, Werewolf essaya de lutter, de rester éveillé, d'appeler à l'aide. Fort heureusement, la femelle alpha vit que la jeune fille manquait à l'appelle. L'animal retrouva la petite fille limite à l'agonie.

Voyant dans quel état se trouvait son « petit louveteau », elle vit la plaie avant de « griffer » pour réussir à enlever l'épine qui était assez grosse de la jambe de Werewolf. Elle lécha ensuite la plaie tout en crachant pour ne pas avaler du poison. La louve recommença plusieurs fois pour soulager son louveteau et qu'elle guérisse. Pour autant, cela ne fit que ralentir la progression du poison qui rongeait la jeune fille. Celle-ci d'ailleurs commençait a se demander si elle allait survivre. Au bout d'un moment, le mâle alpha vint rejoindre sa femelle qui essayait tant bien que mal de soigner la petite fille. Malgré la vive douleur, la jeune fille braqua son regard injecté de sang vers le mâle qui resta impassible. Pour autant, il se rapprocha d'elle pour poser sa patte avant gauche dans la main droite de la jeune fille qui malgré tout referma ses doigts dessus. Pendant presque toute la journée, elle lutta contre le poison alors que d'autres auraient succombé depuis longtemps. A un moment, il ne restait plus que le mâle et la petite fille. Celle-ci à un moment ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que le loup lui donne un assez violent coup de patte sur le ventre pour la maintenir éveillé et cela marcha. Werewolf c'était réveillée tout en serrant plus fortement la patte du mâle comme pour lui dire : « c'est bon j'ai compris ». Sa lutte avait duré quatre semaines. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas manger, la meute faisait en sorte de l'hydrater et de donner à manger au mâle alpha qui mangea tout en faisant en sorte de veiller sur son petit louveteau. Au levé du dernier jour, Werewolf était guéri car elle avait régurgiter tout le poison, bien qu'elle était très faible après. Le reste de la meute avait alors pris soin d'elle jusqu'à son rétablissement et notamment le mâle qui semblait fière qu'elle s'en soit sortit. Ayant reprit des forces, elle allait mieux les jours suivants. Ce fut une expérience très désagréable pour la jeune femme. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, cela recommençait. Pour autant ce fut très différent cette fois.

En effet, Werewolf était debout dans un endroit qu'elle reconnut très bien puisqu'il s'agissait de la forêt où elle perdit la mémoire et rencontra la meute. S'avançant, elle déboucha devant une maison qui lui disait quelque chose. Et pour cause ! C'était celle qu'elle voyait durant ses cauchemars. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Werewolf se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle même. D'abord suspicieuse, la jeune femme haussa les épaules pour ensuite entrer dans la demeure. Là, elle fut dans un immense hall qu'elle reconnut très bien. En fait elle reconnut tout, de l'escalier jusqu'au tableaux accrochés au mur. Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre et qui venait de l'étage avant de s'arrêter dans l'escalier. Se retournant, la jeune femme se figea net en voyant la femme qui se tenait dans l'escalier la main sur la rampe.

Elle portait un corset, un pantalon rouge déchirer, ses pieds étaient nu dont les orteils étaient couvert de vernis gris métallique, ses cheveux étaient aussi court que ceux de Werewolf, blanc comme la neige avec des mèches couleur or. Ce qui attira le regard de la jeune femme fut les yeux de cette femme. Ses yeux étaient comme les siens : ceux d'un loup. La jeune femme sut alors l'identité de cette femme hors norme. Si bien que les mots franchirent ses lèvres dans un murmure :

\- Yué...non...Maman...

\- Bonjour ma fille.

\- Comment...es ce que je suis...morte ? Demanda la jeune femme paniqué.

\- Non ma fille. Rassure toi, tu n'es pas encore morte. Du moins pas encore. Tu as pu ralentir le poison mais il est toujours là. Viens, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Yué fit alors demi-tour pour remonter l'escalier pour ensuite disparaître à l'étage. Werewolf hésita alors à la suivre avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Montant l'escalier, elle se remémora ses cauchemars avant d'arriver en haut. Là, une porte était entrouverte, s'avançant, la jeune femme la franchit pour y retrouver sa mère assise dans un fauteuil, la jambe droite croisé sur son genoux gauche où ses mains étaient jointes. Pas la posture d'une dame disciplinée certes mais après tout, sa mère n'était pas comme toute les autres femmes. A peine eut elle fait un pas qu'elle s'écria :

\- Cette pièce ! C'est...

\- Oui. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard tu veux bien ? Vint t'asseoir veux tu.

Werewolf écouta sa mère et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle dans une posture presque identique. Cela fit sourire Yué avant qu'elle ne se mette à parler :

\- Tu es devenu une magnifique jeune femme depuis notre séparation. Enfin quand moi je dis « magnifique », les autres doivent penser autrement, je me trompe ?

\- …

\- Tu ne répond rien ? Moi qui aurait pensé que...

\- Où sommes nous exactement ? Coupa Werewolf. Et surtout où est papa ?

\- Droit au but. Comme lui. D'abord je vais répondre à ta première question. Tu n'es pas morte comme je te l'ai tout à l'heure. Mais tu n'es pas vivante non plus. Tu luttes toujours contre ce poison même si contrairement à la dernière fois, tu as reçu un petit coup de pouce d'un médecin. On peut dire que tu te trouves entre le monde des Vivants et celui des Morts.

\- Donc, je peux me réveillé à tout moment ?

\- Ne crois pas que ça soit aussi simple ma fille. La réprimanda Yué en levant un index portant un doit de garde. Si je suis là c'est pour une bonne raison et je ne dicte pas les règles.

\- Dans ce cas...Décalra Werewolf en se levant.

\- Puis je savoir où tu vas ?

\- Retrouver mon homme. Déclara Werewolf en se dirigeant vers une porte.

\- … ! La prévint Yué.

Werewolf n'entendit pas sa mère l'appeler qu'elle ouvrit une porte pour voir une immense lumière blanche qui la projeta en arrière. Se réveillant, elle vit qu'elle était de nouveau dans le fauteuil en face de sa mère dont le regard lançait des éclairs. Ce regard lui rappelait les réprimandes de la femelle alpha lorsqu'elle faisait une bêtise. Fermant brièvement les yeux, Yué les rouvrit pour dire :

\- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu … ! Ici, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui fixe les règles. Quand le moment sera venu, tu pourras partir mais pas avant.

\- Qui fixe les règles ? Et pourquoi quand tu me parles, je n'arrive pas entendre un mot ?

\- Oh ! Tu ne devines pas ? Un seul êtres peut faire cela et c'est la Mort. Quand à ta deuxième question, peut être n'es tu pas encore prête à entendre ton vrai nom.

\- Pas prête ?! S'étrangla la jeune femme. Durant plusieurs années, j'ai essayé de me souvenir de vos visages, de vos noms, de me rappeler qui j'étais ! De quel droit...

\- SILENCE ! Tonna Yué. Tu ne peux contredire la Mort et le destin qu'elle réserve à chacun d'entre nous.

\- Pourquoi vous a-t-elle prit ? C'est injuste ! Je...je sais que l'on était heureux tout les trois. Pourquoi as-t-il fallut que cela ce termine ainsi ? Hein ? Dis moi pourquoi ?

\- Tss ! Essaie de comprendre ma fille. Toutes créatures doivent mourir un jour ou l'autre. Pour certaines c'est trop tôt mais tu dois apprendre que derrière chaque mort ce cache une leçon.

\- Une leçon ?! Conneries !

\- Surveille ton langage jeune fille ! Oui, une leçon que ça te plaise ou pas. Comme tu l'a si bien dit, nous étions heureux tous les trois. Mais si tu regarde ta situation actuelle, te paraît elle horrible ? Après tout, tu es devenu une célèbre pirate crainte et redoutée. Tu es marié à homme merveilleux, tu as une nouvelle famille dont les membres t'adorent ainsi qu'une belle-mère qui t'adore aussi. Tout ceci, l'aurais tu eu si ton père et moi étions encore en vie ? Hein dis moi ? N'es tu pas heureuse ?

\- Si mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Vous...n'êtes pas là papa et toi...

Yué regarda sa fille qui baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Bien qu'étant morte, elle pouvait comprendre la détresse de sa fille. Se levant, Yué se dirigea vers Werewolf pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de la calmer. La jeune femme commença à se calmer pour ensuite essuyer ses yeux avant de regarder sa mère. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de lui dire :

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui. Merci maman. C'est vrai que je suis heureuse avec Katakuri mais votre présence à tous les deux ne comble pas totalement mon cœur. Depuis que j'ai perdu la mémoire, je me suis toujours demander qui j'étais. Pourrais tu au moins m'éclairer là -dessus ? Pourquoi cette tragédie à eu lieu, es ce que cela à un rapport avec cette femme avec tu parlais et avec qui tu te disputais quand j'étais encore jeune ?

\- Tu t'en ai souvenu. Supposa Yué. De quoi tu souviens tu exactement ?

\- Tu te disputais avec une femme, tu la connaissais très bien. Depuis longtemps si je ne trompe pas. En plus, elle semblait me détester mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Je vois. En effet, je connaissais très bien cette femme et pour cause. Elle et moi avons disons un passé commun. Elle n'a jamais pu me blairer et quand j'ai rencontré ton père un large fossé c'est creusé entre nous et lorsque je suis tombé enceinte c'était encore pire. Surtout quand elle vu que tu avais les même yeux que moi.

\- D'ailleurs je me pose la question. D'où nous vienne ces étrange yeux ?

\- Qui sait. Je ne le sais pas moi-même, faut dire que je ne me souviens pas très bien de mon passé avant d'avoir été adoptée. Peut être un cadeau de Mère Nature ou d'une malédiction comme elle aimait le dire pour me faire enrager.

\- Une malédiction ? Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Rétorqua Werewolf en croisant les bras.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, moi aussi je n'y ai pas cru. Pour autant, elle y croyait dure comme fer. Elle me rendait responsable de tous ses malheurs. Ma rencontre avec ton père, ta naissance tandis que pour elle, ce fut un divorce, une fausse couche...Bref pour elle, mes yeux de loups étaient le problème et ceux durant toute notre enfance. Expliqua Yué d'un air blasé.

\- Par « elle », tu veux dire Shadow n'es ce pas ?

\- Hum ? Shadow ? Qui es ce ?

Werewolf se mit à raconter à sa mère toute ses péripéties. A la fin, la mère de Werewolf écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire d'un air méchant tout en disant :

\- Alors c'était donc ça. Depuis tout ce temps, c'était ça que tu me cachais. Petite garce ! Tu avais tellement de haine contre moi que tu n'a pas hésité à sombrer dans le crime. Tch ! Pitoyable !

\- Donc cette femme que j'ai vu quand j'étais petite était bien Shadow. Comprit Werewolf. C'est donc elle qui...est responsable de votre mort.

\- Oh que oui ! Confirma Yué. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a assassiné quand je t'ai dit de fuir dans la forêt. Je ne pensais pas que tu finirais dans une meute de loup puis dans un groupe de mercenaire et ainsi finir dans un équipage. Notamment l'équipage d'un empereur.

\- Que veux tu ? C'est le destin à mon avis.

\- En effet et quel meilleur destin que ça. Je dois dire que je suis fière de toi ma fille et ton père aussi.

\- Tu n'a d'ailleurs pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi papa n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles.

\- Tch !

\- Reste poli jeune fille. Nous devrions y allez.

\- Hum ? Comment ça ? Et allez où ?

\- Plus tard les questions vient.

Yué se leva pour quitter la pièce suivit de Werewolf qui était curieuse. Mère et fille longèrent le couloir pour arriver devant une porte tout à fait inhabituelle. En effet cette porte était blanche couverte de lignes noire tout à fait singulières. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme allait demander des explications à sa mère mais elle vit que celle-ci faisait demi-tour.

\- Maman ?

\- Tu dois franchir cette porte seule. Il est temps de nous séparer ma chère fille.

\- Nous séparer mais...tu ne m'a presque rien dit.

\- Tu sauras tout en franchissant la porte.

\- Mais maman...

\- … ! Coupa Yué. Ce n'est pas moi qui dois tout te dire. En franchissant cette porte tu auras certaines réponses à tes questions mais pour le reste tu devras toi même lui poser la question. En toute franchise je ne sais pas ce qui la motivé à passé à l'acte. Du moins à vouloir tous nous éliminés. Après tout ne je ne suis pas dans ça tête de tordue. Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose pourtant. Quand tu la retrouveras, fais la souffrir comme il se doit.

Puis Yué disparut laissant sa fille seule devant cette porte peu commune. La jeune femme regarda pendant un moment l'endroit où c'était tenu sa mère avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la porte. Là, posant sa main sur la poignée, elle la tourna avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre et que la jeune femme ne se fasse aspirer à l'intérieur. Une fois de l'autre côté Werewolf se retrouva dans un paysage qu'elle reconnut pas. Elle se trouvait dans le jardin où trônait une immense maison du même style que la sienne. Puis son regard se porta vers une femme qui était assise à une table et qui surveillait une petite fille au cheveux noir qui devait avoir 8 ou 10 ans. Werewolf étant assez loin ne pouvait entendre ce que la mère à disait à sa petite fille. Soudain celle-ci tourna la tête vers la maison. Un homme venait d'émergé, la petite fille se précipita vers lui en piaillant suivit de la femme qui souriait.

\- Qui sont ces personnes ? Pensa Werewolf en se reprochant.

Personne ne pouvait la voir, elle était comme une fantôme ici. Soudain elle écarquilla les yeux quand l'homme s'écarta pour que tout le monde puisse voir qui se cachait derrière lui. C'était une petite fille, plus jeune que l'autre, avec de long cheveux sale à un point inimaginable, dont le visage et le corps était couvert de cicatrices, de coupures, de boues et de feuilles. La petite fille eut un mouvement de recul vraisemblablement dégoûté tandis que la femme eut vraiment pitié d'elle qu'elle se mit à genoux afin d'être à sa hauteur. La petite fille semblait sauvage car elle émit un grognement menaçant avant d'être rassurée par l'homme qui se mit lui aussi à sa hauteur pour lui parler à l'oreille. Vraisemblablement rassuré, l'enfant sauvage commença à se calmer. Se rapprochant de la femme, elle se laissa faire un câlin par celle-ci. Werewolf alors put voir distinctement son visage et autre chose. D'abord que l'autre petite fille ne semblait pas l'apprécier puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager ensuite, la jeune femme reconnut très bien l'enfant malgré son âge et pour cause. Des cheveux blanc comme la neige avec des mèches doré et ses yeux...des yeux de loup. Pas de doute, elle avait devant elle sa mère et la petite fille derrière elle devait être donc...

\- Shadow...

Puis soudain le paysage changea sans que Werewolf puisse y faire quelque chose. Elle se retrouva dans le même endroit sauf qu'il avait quelque chose de très différent. Werewolf allait le dire à voix haute quand elle en a la confirmation en voyant Shadow sortir dans le jardin vêtu d'une sublime robe tout en criant d'une voix qui donna mal aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

\- Yué ! Yué ! YUE !

Bien entendu, Werewolf devait se douter que sa mère n'allait pas répondre si on l'appelait comme un maître appelait son chien. Soudain, une ombre descendit des arbres situé à côté de la jeune femme qui fut surprise avant de reprendre contenance malgré le fait que sa mère ne pouvait pas la voir. Par contre Shadow quand à elle hurla comme une hystérique avant de reprendre contenance elle aussi. Elle lissa sa robe avant de toiser sa petite sœur d'un air mauvais et hautain. Faut dire qu'entre les deux sœurs la différence de tenu était très flagrante. Shadow portait une robe rouge très élégante avec des bijoux ici et là, ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon très sophistiqué avec des paillettes or et à ses pieds des chaussures à talons rouge. On aurait dit une poupée tellement elle était belle tandis que Yué portait juste un pantalon déchirer à certains endroits, laissant entrevoir sa peau couverte de cicatrices dû à son enfance, comme haut elle portait juste un débardeur kaki déchiré à cause de sa « sieste » dans son arbre. Ses cheveux étaient court du côté droit laissant une longue mèche du côté gauche, ses oreilles arboraient des piercings en argent, à ses pieds, elle portait des ranger. Bref, elle ressemblait plus à un garçon qu'à une fille et si on les regardait personne ne pouvait deviner qu'elles faisaient partis de la même famille. Et pour cause, Yué avait été adopté par la famille de sa « grande sœur ». Croisant les bras, Yué leva un sourcil avant de dire :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'a appelé ? Ou plutôt harcelé alors que j'étais dans mon arbre peinarde ?

\- Je voulais avoir ton avis sur ma robe et aurais tu oubliés où l'on doit aller ce soir ? Tu comptes vraiment aller au bal dans cette...tenu ?

\- Tss ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais. Et je ne compte pas aller au bal ! Répliqua Yué.

\- Tu n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu...

\- J'ai l'accord de Maman et Papa. Coupa Yué avant de tourner les talons tout en levant la main pour dire au revoir à sa « sœur ». Salut !

\- Yué ! Reviens ici de suite ! Yué !

Yué avait alors sauté sur un tronc pour ensuite grimper avant de disparaître dans les feuillages malgré les cris de sa « sœur » qui piétinait la terre avant de tourner les talons verte de rage. Werewolf n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire avant que de nouveau le paysage change encore. La jeune femme était toujours au même endroit mais elle avait encore avancer dans le temps. Cette fois-ci il y avait quelqu'un que Werewolf n'avait jamais vu. Un beau jeune homme qui semblait fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Arriver dehors, il vit assise sous un immense arbre en train de lire une dame. Il la reconnut très bien pour être la femme qui tenait la maison. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait là entrain de lire sous cet arbre. S'approchant doucement, l'homme pouvait entendre une conversation :

\- Yué, ma chérie. Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu te trouves quelqu'un. Un homme qui serait prendre très bien soin de toi.

\- Maman ! Rouspéta Yué en levant les yeux au ciel perché dans son arbre. Quel homme voudrais de moi ? Chaque fois que vous m'emmenez avec vous que ce soit pour un bal, une fête de charité, les invités demandent : « où es la fille aux yeux de loup ? », « regardez ! Ils ont amené la sauvageonne ». J'ai l'impression d'être plus un boulet pour vous qu'autre chose. Papa aurait du...

\- Je t'interdit de finir cette phrase jeune fille !

\- Mais...

\- Peu importe d'où tu viens, peu importe à quoi ressemble tes yeux. Tu es pour nous notre fille. Ma fille de la forêt que j'aime plus que tout et peu importe ton look ou ton caractère.

\- Une fille qui reste quand même une « sauvage ». C'est ce que n'arrête pas de me répété ma « chère sœur aînée » ! Déclara Yué en sautant de sa branche pour atterrir devant sa mère. Je peux te demander quelque chose à ce propos ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Pourquoi est elle aussi jalouse de moi ? C'est vrai quoi ! Je n'ai rien à lui envier. Je suis plus un garçon qu'une bonne dame. Tous le monde est a ses pieds mais non ! Madame trouve toujours à dire que c'est de ma faute à chaque fois qu'il lui arrive un quelconque problème !

La mère regarda sa fille cadette attentivement afin de lui donner une réponse adéquate. Aujourd'hui Yué portait juste un corset marron avec des mitaines à lacet lui arrivant à mi bras. Un pantalon bleu foncé déchiré aux genoux avec un manteau en cuir qu'elle avait customiser elle-même. Elle était pied nu ce jours là et elle avait encore changer de coiffure. Ses cheveux étaient court, rasé à l'arrière avec un bandana gris lui serrant le front. Entre les deux sœurs, c'étaient le jour et la nuit et pourtant...la mère ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille aînée était jalouse de la cadette. En plus, Yué ne s'intéressait pas à tout ce qui touchait le maquillage, enfin presque, sous ses yeux, elle mettait maintenant du crayon noir mais c'était tout. Les bijoux hors de prix, les chaussures très tendances, les robes somptueuses...Yué s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de ne pas oublier l'endroit où elle avait vécut. Elle se voyait plus comme une survivante, une aventurière et pas comme une Dame. C'était ce qu'appréciait sa mère au fond d'elle même. Poussant un soupir, elle répondit à sa fille cadette.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire ma fille. Soupira la mère de Yué. J'ai pourtant fait en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien. Que ce soit en amour ou autre. Je ne l'ai pas gâté et quand tu es arrivée certes je me suis beaucoup occupé de toi, la délaissant un peu, je l'avoue. Mais quelle mère n'aurait pas fait la même chose en découvrant ta situation. Je pense que cela viens du fait de sa tante, la sœur de ton père. Elle l'a trop gâté.

\- Tch ! Voire trop pourri gâté si tu veux mon avis. D'ailleurs comme elle, je ne peux pas l'encadrer.

\- C'est sur vu ce que tu as fait à ses murs la première fois que l'on vous a présenté.

Les deux femme ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant cette anecdote. En effet, la tante avait eu vent de l'adoption de Yué et voulait absolument la voir. Ou plutôt, elle ordonnait que son frère lui montre sa nouvelle nièce. Femme arrogante et pourri gâté depuis des années, celle-ci était toute souriante quand elle vit sa nièce mais déchanta très vite lorsque l'on présenta Yué. La petite fille était habillée comme un garçon et les domestiques avait du lui couper les cheveux très court. Quand la petite fille avait braqué son regard sur la femme celle-ci avait reculer en se tenant le cœur tout en pointant l'enfant du doigt en vociférant :

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est quoi cette...chose ! Ses yeux...

\- Sont ceux d'un loup. Nous sommes au courant ma chère sœur. Coupa le père de Yué.

\- Comment...aurais tu perdu la tête mon frère pour avoir adopté ce...

\- Je t'interdit de terminer cette phrase Lucina. Prévint d'un ton menaçant la mère de Yué. C'est notre fille et par conséquence ta nièce.

\- On verra bien. Bon entrons voulez vous.

La famille c'était alors installez dans le luxueux salon où les attendaient d'immense paquets cadeaux. La sœur de Yué c'était précipité vers eux alors que Yué n'y prêta la moindre attention. Lucina discuta avec le couple tout en jetant des regard noirs à la petite fille qui de temps en temps grondait tel un animal. Au bout d'un moment, Lucina tendit un paquet à sa deuxième nièce en disant d'un sourire forcé :

\- Tiens ma chérie c'est pour toi.

Yué avait prit le paquet d'un regard méfiant car cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Craquant ses doigts, elle avait déchiré le paquet avec ses ongles avant d'ouvrir la boîte. Depuis son adoption, elle refusait que l'on lui coupe les ongles qui ressemblait plus à des griffes. Celle-ci contenait une robe luxueuse qui faisait envie à sa sœur aînée. Yué quand à elle renifla la robe avant de cracher dessus pour ensuite jeter le vêtement au loin sous les cris outré de Lucina et de sa grande sœur. Pour calmé les deux hystériques, elle avait dit d'une voix froide :

\- C'est pourris...

Puis elle c'était levé pour disparaître on ne sait où dans la maison. Une querelle avait alors éclaté entre le frère et la sœur avant que celui-ci ne dise à sa femme qu'ils s'en allaient. Ils prirent leur fille aînée malgré ses protestations et quittèrent la demeure. A leur grande surprise, Yué les attendaient dans la voiture. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'ils apprirent ce que leur fille cadette avait fait. Lucina avait débarqué, telle une tornade pour hurler à tous le monde ce que ce « monstre » avait fait. Tous ses murs recouvert de papier peint qui coûtaient une fortune avaient été « lacérés ». Tout le monde avait rit sauf Lucina qui était partir comme une furibonde. Depuis, Yué ne vint plus chez elle. Alors que les deux femmes riaient, aucunes des deux ne purent voir le jeune homme qui commençait à s'approcher d'elle. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ce Yué arrête de rire pour se retourner subitement en poussant un grognement tout en se mettant en garde devant l'intrus. Celui-ci ne broncha pas un seul instant.

Voyant la situation, la mère de Yué se leva avec difficulté du à son âge avant de s'approcher de sa fille cadette afin de poser un bras rassurant sur son épaule droite. Cela eu pour effet de calmer temporairement la jeune femme qui pour autant ne quitta pas le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Celui-ci avait des cheveux brun ébouriffé, des yeux d'une couleur assez particulière puisqu'ils étaient de couleur doré mais pas comme ceux de Yué. Il portait une tenu marron d'aristocrate mais ce qui intrigua fortement la jeune femme était le sourire taquin qu'il affichait à son encontre. D'une voix douce, il dit :

\- Ainsi donc voici celle que l'on nomme « la sauvage aux yeux de loup ». Ma foi, je suis tout de même surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir...

\- Une femme comme moi ? Coupa sèchement Yué.

\- J'aurais dit plutôt, une beauté sauvage.

Ces mots coupèrent le souffle à Yué qui resta sans voix. Secouant la tête, elle braqua un regard noir sur le jeune homme qui se mit à sourire de plus bel. Se payait il sa tête ? Elle n'en était pas sur. De plus, elle l'intriguais fortement puisque d'habitude, les jeunes hommes s'enfuyaient devant elle en découvrant ses yeux mais pas lui. Soudain, sa mère la sortit de ses pensées en disant :

\- Veuillez pardonné à ma fille son comportement. Yué, je te présente Cassell Wolf Syrus.

\- Yué...C'est un beau prénom. Complimenta le dénommé Syrus.

\- Cela veut dire « lune ». Déclara Yué.

\- Intéressant.

Werewolf observa la scène avec attention. Sa tête fit des aller et retour entre sa mère et ce Cassell Wolf Syrus. Se pourrait il que cet homme soit...

\- C'est lui ? Mon père ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose, le décor changea et bizarrement, le temps semblait s'accélérer. Toutes semblait centrer sur sa mère et Syrus qui venait à chaque fois la voir. A des moments, elle se demandait si cet homme était bien son père vu comment sa mère le menait par le bout du nez. Pourtant l'homme ne semblait pas s'offusquer et souriait même devant les refus de sa mère. A un moment, Yué était tellement énervée qu'elle donna un coup de « griffe » à Syrus qui recula en se tenant le bras qui saignait.

\- Maintenant laissez moi tranquille. Allez donc voir ma « sœur ».

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Mais c'est que la louve grifferais. Et non, votre sœur ne m'intéresse pas du tout. C'est vous que je veux voir.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Pour que vous puissiez dire à vos amis que vous avez été attaqué par la sauvageonne ? Dégagez !

\- Non. Parce que je vous aime Yué.

\- Que...

Werewolf écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit les yeux en grand devant cette scène. Secouant la tête, elle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que le décor changea de nouveau et ce plusieurs fois. La jeune femme y vit la demande en mariage de sa mère, son mariage, sa maison, le ventre de sa mère grandir. Pour autant, durant ces divers instants, son instinct l'avait grandement titillé. Elle avait sentit une aura sombre et menaçante planer sur le couple. A un moment, elle observa une scène où sa mère et son père se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec...

\- Tiens donc ! La sauvageonne !

\- Sharona. Déclara Yué.

\- Sharona ? Pensa Werewolf. Serais ce ainsi le vrai nom de Shadow.

\- C'est vraiment une surprise.

\- On peut le dire.

\- Je suppose que tu es au courant pour papa et maman. Une vrai tragédie.

\- Oui. Avec Syrus et...nous viendrons pour l'enterrement. Déclara Yué d'un calme olympien.

-... ? C'est qui ça ? Chantonna Sharona. D'ailleurs, je peux te le dire aussi. J'attends un heureux événement. Cela fait trois mois mais bon. J'ai hâte de pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras. Yrold est vraiment adorable.

\- J'imagine. Soupira Yué. Et...est notre fille à Syrus et à moi. D'ailleurs chéri.

Syrus tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet qu'il présenta à Sharona qui se pencha toute souriante avant de reculer d'effroi. Comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Werewolf, curieuse s'approcha de son père pour voir. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa...Elle n'avait aucun mot sauf que le petit paquet était un nouveau né, une fille avec une touffe de cheveux brun strié de mèches blonde avec...des yeux de loup. En réalité, ce nouveau né était elle. Puis le décor changea de nouveau. Werewolf se retrouva dans un hôpital dans une chambre où des éclats de voix se faisait entendre. Elle reconnue aisément ses deux voix. C'étaient celle de sa mère et de Sharona.

\- Sharona, je suis...

\- DEHORS ! VA T-EN !

\- Sharona !

\- DEHORS ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TOUT CECI EST DE TA FAUTE ! A TOI ! A TON FICHUE REJETON DU DIABLE ! A TES MAUDITS YEUX DE LOUP ! C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI SI JE L'AI PERDU ! JE VOUDRAIS QUE TU CREVES ! QUE TU AILLES EN ENFER !

Werewolf resta comme pétrifié sur place avant que le décor ne change encore. Cette fois ci, elle reconnut aisément où elle se trouvait et quand. C'était son cauchemar, le dernier souvenir qu'elle se rappelait avant de perdre la mémoire. La mort de ses parents et la rencontre avec la meute. La jeune femme revoyait la scène où sa mère lui disait de fuir, de courir dans les bois alors qu'au loin plusieurs voix se faisaient entendre. En revivant cela, Werewolf commença à perdre pied. Elle ne voulait pas revoir ce souvenir et cela ce répercutait sur son corps.

 _Du côté de Katakuri..._

La nuit était bien avancée depuis un moment. Katakuri veillait toujours sur sa femme, mangeant lentement son repas jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ce fasse entendre. Alors qu'il allait mangé un beignet, il le lâcha quand il vit avec effroi les veines revenir au niveau de son cou et monter jusqu'à son menton. Couvrant sa bouche il ouvrit en grand la porte pour hurler :

\- ALLEZ CHERCHER DE SUITE LE MEDECIN !

Puis il se précipita vers sa femme pour lui tenir la main. Que ce passait il donc ? Pourquoi les veines étaient revenus ? Lui touchant le front, il vit avec effroi qu'elle était brûlante. Soudain, le médecin arriva en trombe tout en demandant :

\- Qu'y a -t-il seigneur Katakuri ?

\- Les veines sont réapparus jusqu'à son menton. Son front est brûlant et je sens que quelque chose d'autre ne va pas. Augmentez les doses de médicaments.

\- Mais...si je puis me permettre, les doses que je lui ai administré sont déjà forte pour son organisme. En les augmentant encore plus, cela risquerais de faire encore plus de dégâts à son corps qui est déjà très affaiblit. Des dégâts irréversible voir pire...la mort. Non je ne crois pas que...

\- Je m'en fiche de tout ça ! Gronda Katakuri en agrippant le médecin par le col pour le soulever du sol. Tout ce qui compte en ce moment c'est Werewolf. Elle ne doit pas mourir, sous aucun prétexte vous m'entendez ? Si elle meurt, je peux vous garantir que vous enverrait dans l'autre monde en faisant en sorte que cela soit le plus douloureux possible. Vous m'avez comprit ?

\- Ou...ou...oui...

\- Très bien alors augmentez les doses.

Dès qu'il fut reposer au sol, le médecin augmenta le dosage des médicament mais pas trop afin que l'organisme de la jeune femme n'est pas de séquelle irréversible avant de laisser Katakuri seule. Prenant la main qui tenait le croc, il la serra tout en disant :

\- Je ne sais pas contre quoi tu te bat Werewolf mais tu n'a pas le droit de perdre. Tu m'entend ? Tu ne dois pas perdre !

 _Du côté de Werewolf..._

La jeune femme semblait en pleine crise de panique. Dès qu'elle se vit partir vers les bois, elle suivit sa mère qui c'était remise debout pour ensuite se diriger vers les voix toutes proches. Écarquillant les yeux d'effroi, elle se mit à la suivre tout en disant :

\- Non, non, non, non, non !

Werewolf courut le plus vite possible bien qu'elle ne put rattraper sa mère. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme s'arrêta quand elle vit sa mère faire de même. Autour d'elle se tenait pas loin de huit hommes armé jusqu'au dents. Pour autant Yué ne tremblait nullement contre eux, elle les observa tel le prédateur dont elle avait hérité des yeux. De là où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme fut estomaqué quand l'un des hommes se rua vers sa mère et que celle -ci d'un geste net et précis de la main trancha la gorge de son ennemie qui tomba en arrière pour se vider de son sang. Les autres hésitèrent avant de tous ce lancer vers leur cible. Un à un, elle les tua avec une sauvagerie sans borgne. Une fois que tous furent tués, Werewolf ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se figer net.

Yué allait se diriger dans la direction qu'avait pris sa fille quand un coup de feu retentit, la blessant à la jambe. Tombant par terre, elle posa sa main sur la blessure qui la faisait tellement souffrir. Toujours entrain de grogner, Yué releva la tête pour voir une silhouette s'avancer doucement vers elle, arme à la main. Elle la reconnut très bien puisqu'il s'agissait de Sharona. Celle-ci avait un regard remplit de haine tout en scrutant sa sœur qui gisait au sol. Celle-ci d'ailleurs cracha avec haine :

\- Toi ! Espèce de...

\- SILENCE ! Hurla Sharona. Pourquoi es tu venu dans ma famille ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tout était merveilleux avant que tu ne viennes. Pourquoi père as -t-il fait cette stupide quête pour rechercher un autre enfant ? J'étais pleinement heureuse toute seule. Pas de petit frère, pas de petite sœur. Ils devaient tous me servir. Jamais je n'aurais supporter que ma mère puisse donner naissance à un autre.

\- Oh ! Putain ! Jura Yué. Ne me dit pas que...Non ! T'es vraiment une cinglé ma pauvre.

\- Comprend moi. Rien à partager, pas de dispute pas de pleurs...le rêve quoi !

\- C'était donc toi...Souffla Yué. Mère m'avait raconté qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant à cause d'un empoisonnement. Elle y a perdu son enfant à venir et le fait de pouvoir donner naissance à d'autre. Personne ne sut comme cela c'est produit. Ils avaient mit cela sur le compte d'un mauvais dosage alors qu'en réalité...C'était donc toi. C'est toi qui rendu mère stérile !

\- Je t'interdit de l'appeler « mère » espèce de monstre ! Sauvage !

\- Monstre ? Ha ha ha ! Ricana Yué. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Moi, je n'ai pour seule excuse que d'être née avec des yeux hors normes. Mais toi...Quelle petite fille irait jusqu'à rendre stérile sa propre mère pour l'avoir en exclusivité ? Hein ? T'es vraiment cinglé !

\- La ferme !

\- Regarde toi donc dans un miroir. Le monstre ce n'est pas moi mais toi Sharona ! Regarde un peu ce que tu as fait ! Quelle folie t'a poussé à faire ça !

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me tout prendre Yué. Tu m'a tout prit. Le jour où tu es venu et le jour où tu as mis au monde ce petit monstre que tu appelles ta fille !

\- … n'y est pour rien ! Tu es cinglée ! Papa et maman...Attend une minute, ne me dit pas que...Sharona...

\- Je vois que tu as compris petite sœur.

\- Espèce de tordu ! Comment as tu pu faire une chose pareille ?!

\- Encore une fois, c'est de ta faute. Ils voulaient tout te donner à toi, à Syrus et à putain de fille. J'avais pas le choix. Tout ça c'est à cause de tes yeux. Une fois que j'aurais tué, je retrouverais la paix.

\- Tu oublie ma fille !

\- Ta fille...laisse moi rire ! Elle n'a que 10 ans, jamais elle ne pourrais survivre dans cette forêt !

\- N'en sois pas si sur !

(hurlement de loup)

\- Qu'es ce que...

\- Sache une chose Sharona. Ma fille n'a jamais été pourris gâté, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dehors, au côté de Mère Nature. Crois moi quand je te dis qu'elle est plus coriace que tu ne le crois. Après tout, j'ai réussit à survivre pendant un certains temps parmi les loups. Et tu veux savoir autre chose ? Si t'avais pas fait une fausse couche, ton gamin serais devenu comme toi. Un enfant pourris gâté qui n'aurait pas tenu 5 secondes ici sans crier « Maman à l'aide ». Alors que ma fille, elle, c'est une battante. Crois moi, ce sera ta dernière erreur.

\- Que tu crois ! Adieu !

PAN !

Impuissante, Werewolf regarda sa « tante » tirer une balle dans la tête de sa mère qui tomba en arrière dans la neige. Du sang se répandis autour de sa tête alors que la vie quittait son corps tandis que Sharona abaissa son arme pour regarder le corps. Elle cracha par terre avant de tourner les talons sans se préoccuper de Werewolf pensant qu'elle avait du être dévorée par des bêtes sauvages. Quand à Werewolf, elle tomba a genoux par terre en hurlant à plein poumon :

\- NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! RHHHHHHHHAAAAAA !

Bien qu'elle soit immatérielle et donc qu'elle ne pouvait pas se blesser, Werewolf tapa dans la neige pour évacuer sa rage dans la neige. Tapant, grattant le sol tout en continuant de hurler devant ce qu'elle avait venait de voir. Pas étonnant que sa mère ne l'avait pas rejointe puisqu'elle était morte. Soudain, Werewolf se tint la tête à cause d'une fulgurante douleur qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Cette douleur eut de nombreuses répercutions sur son corps.

 _Du côté de Katakuri..._

Le pirate sursauta quand il sentit le corps de sa femme tressauter assez fortement. Lui lâchant le poignet, il vit avec stupeur les veines noires montés très rapidement sur son visage atteignant presque ses yeux. Son cœur commençait à battre trop fort. Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas et ce n'était pas à cause des médicaments. Lui prenant le visage entre ses mains, il dit avec conviction afin d'essayer de la faire sortir de ce sommeille.

\- Werewolf ! Werewolf ! Werewolf ! Je t'en pris reste avec moi. Reste avec moi !

 _Du côté de Werewolf..._

La jeune femme continuais de se tenir la tête jusqu'à ce baisser complètement pour essayer de se soulager un peu. Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux et des images de son passé défilèrent dans ses pupilles. On aurait dit qu'elle voyait en temps réel son passé avant son amnésie. Cela dura quelques secondes mais pour Werewolf cela semblait durer plusieurs minutes. Elle finit par tomber sur le côté gauche tout en respirant profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Tout doucement, elle se releva pour se remettre sur ses jambes qui tanguaient dangereusement avant de voir que le décor avait changé. Tout était blanc, elle tourna sur elle même avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec une forme infâme noire composée de lianes noires gluantes avec une odeur de putréfaction. Se couvrant le nez, la jeune femme recula avant que la « chose » ne fonce sur elle pour essayer de l'engloutir.

Werewolf lutta de toute ses forces pour essayer de s'en sortir mais ce fut vain. La jeune femme se fit engloutir pour se retrouver à l'intérieur alors que les lianes commençaient à lui serrer dangereusement les bras, les jambes, le ventre et le cou. Elle commençait à perdre connaissance quand une voix lui parvint. D'abord au loin puis elle pouvait entendre nettement ce que cette voix lui disait :

-...olf...wolf...rewolf...Werewolf ! Werewolf !

Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme reconnut la voix : c'était celle de Katakuri. Elle se rappela alors les paroles de sa mère. Elle n'était pas encore morte mais le serais si elle ne luttait pas contre le poison qui envahissait son organisme. Tirant sur les lianes, elle réussit à les trancher suivit de celle accrocher à son cou puis celle de ses jambes. Depuis l'intérieur, elle trancha, mordit la « chose » qui représentait la poison avant de réussir à sortir. Couverte de ce qui restait de la manifestation du poison, elle se leva pour voir qu'il diminuait. S'approchant, elle lança :

\- Personne, pas même un foutu poison ne m'empêchera d'assouvir ma vengeance !

Puis elle écrasa avec son poing droit ce qui restait de l'incarnation du poison.

 _Du côté de Katakuri..._

Le pirate continuait de lui tenir le visage quand il s'écarta lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir soudainement les yeux. Werewolf semblait paniqué surtout quand elle essaya d'enlever le masque qui lui couvrait la bouche ainsi que l'intraveineuse. Pour évité qu'elle ne blesse, Katakuri lui enleva le masque qu'il jeta par terre avant de se précipité vers elle.

\- Werewolf ! Doucement ! Doucement ! Chut voilà calme toi !

Au lieu de lui répondre, la jeune femme le poussa-du moins-elle essaya avant de se tourner brusquement vers le côté gauche pour se vider l'estomac d'une masse informe et gluante sur le sol. Une fois qu'elle n'avait plus rien, elle retomba sur l'oreiller prise de spasme avant de sentir une main sur son front. Reconnaissant cette main, Werewolf commença à se calmer avant de doucement se retourner sur le dos. Là, elle cligna des yeux avant de dire d'une voix assez lointaine :

\- Kata..Katakuri...

\- Werewolf...Souffla Katakuri. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatigué...faim...soif...

\- Chut ! Ne dis rien. Je vais chercher le médecin.

\- D'acc...d'accord...

Le pirate lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'éloigner pour ordonner que l'on aille chercher le médecin. Celui-ci arriva pour s'arrêter net en voyant la jeune femme en vie. S'approchant, il fit son auscultation. Il vit qu'elle n'avait plus de trace de veines noire sur le corps, elle était déshydratée, affamée mais sinon, elle était en vie. Il lui redonna des médicaments pour l'aider à passer la nuit et préleva un peu de poison qu'elle avait régurgité avant que des domestiques ne nettoie le sol. Une fois que tout le monde fut partis, le couple pouvait parler tranquillement. Malgré sa fatigue, Werewolf écouta son mari attentivement.

\- Tu m'a fait peur tu sais ? Et je n'était pas le seul qui s'inquiétait pour toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Beaucoup de mes frères et sœurs sont venu te voir. Daifuku t'a même présenté des excuses.

\- On parle bien du même Daifuku là ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois. Mais dis moi, qu'es devenu cette petite peste de Flampe ? Cette sale...

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Coupa Katakuri. Elle est dans un livre prison de Mont d'Or pendant encore un bon petit moment.

\- Très bien. Katakuri...la personne qui a donné la fleur à Flampe...Commença Werewolf.

\- Nous savons que c'est Shadow qui lui a donné cette fleur.

\- Shadow...Sharona...

\- Sharona ? Qui es ce ?

\- Le vrai nom de Shadow.

\- Le vrai nom de...Werewolf, comment le sais tu ?

Un silence s'imposa entre le couple. Un silence assez pesant. Tournant un moment la tête sur le côté, Werewolf revint en position initiale avant de lâcher la bombe :

\- Je le sais parce que...

\- Parce que ? Interrogea Katakuri.

\- Parce que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Je me souviens de tout. De mon passé et...Oh mon dieu ! C'est elle ! Tout ce qui m'es arrivé c'est elle la responsable. Elle a tué mes parents et veux maintenant finir le travail ! ELLE A DETRUIT MA VIE !

Puis Werewolf craqua. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer comme jamais tout en hurlant se débattant avec la couverture, tirant sur ses cheveux et ceux jusqu'à ce se griffer la peau. Katakuri dut se précipité vers elle pour ensuite la tenir contre torse afin qu'elle arrête de se faire du mal. Jamais auparavant, il ne l'avait vu craquer ainsi. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passée durant son « coma » mais cela l'avait apparemment choqué. Au fond de lui, le pirate était heureux qu'elle est pu retrouver la mémoire mais à quel prix ? La sentant se calmer, Katakuri l'éloigna de son torse pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient rouge ainsi que son nez à force d'avoir trop pleurer. Alors qu'elle allait passer sa main droite sous son nez, Werewolf remarqua quelque chose d'assez inhabituelle.

\- Hum ? Que fait mon bandana autour de ma main ?

\- Je l'ai enrouler autour afin que cela t'aide à te réveiller. Expliqua Katakuri.

\- M'aide à me réveillé ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

Déroulant le morceau de tissu, elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle aperçu son croc en dessous. Le prenant en main, la jeune femme le serra dans sa main avant de lever les yeux pour regarder son époux. Ils n'avaient pas reparler du croc depuis un moment et là, il le lui rendait ? Non impossible. Werewolf comprit qu'il voulait faire en sorte qu'elle puisse se réveillé rapidement et quoi de mieux que son croc de loup ? Souriant, elle le serra encore un peu avant de le rendre au pirate qui comprit directement son geste. Une fois qu'il l'eut remis dans son corps, il caressa les cheveux de sa femme avant de voir que son regard changea du tout au tout. La tristesse fut remplacer par la haine. Une haine meurtrière.

\- Elle doit payer pour ce qu'elle m'a fait !

\- Shadow paieras ne t'en fait donc pas. La rassura Katakuri.

\- Oh ! Je ne m'en fait pas. Comme l'avait dit ma mère, ce fut sa plus grande erreur de m'avoir sous-estimé.

\- Hum ? Ta mère ? Mais de quoi tu parles exactement Werewolf ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué à expliqué mais...pour faire simple pendant que j'étais dans le coma, j'ai...je me suis retrouvée entre les deux mondes.

\- Les deux mondes ?

\- J'étais ni vivante, ni morte. On peux dire que j'étais entre les deux. Je me suis retrouvé devant chez moi. J'y suis entré et j'ai...vu ma mère.

\- Tu veux dire...son fantôme ?

\- Pas exactement.

\- J'avoue avoir du mal à te comprendre ma douce.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est assez compliqué à expliqué. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle était là. Si tu l'avait vu. Pas du tout le genre de femme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Une vrai tête de mule.

\- Fum ! Comme dirais le diction « telle mère telle fille ». Aïe !

\- Ne te moque pas pirate ! Elle était belle à sa manière, elle était...

\- Comme toi. Finit Katakuri.

\- Oui. Puis elle m'a dit que la Mort dictais les règles de notre rencontre. J'ai essayer de partir mais cela n'a rien donné. Ensuite elle m'a mener vers une porte et que je devais la franchir seule. C'est que j'ai fait.

\- Et alors ?

\- J'ai vu...Là encore, je ne sais comment mais j'ai été témoin de son passé à elle et à Sharona. De leur rencontre en passant par la rencontre entre mon père et ma mère. Puis...

Katakuri la vit alors hésité à raconté la suite. Comme si, elle avait revécut un passé douloureux. Tout doucement, il baissa son écharpe afin de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Sursautant à cause de la surprise, la jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir le visage de son époux. Tendant la main, elle toucha ses canines avant de souffler un merci. Reprenant contenance, elle déclara :

\- La dernière scène était mon cauchemar que je faisait toute les nuits. Sauf que cette fois ci, ça se passait du côté de ma mère. Elle c'est battu bravement contre ceux qui ont brûlé notre maison et tué mon père. Sharona est arrivée en lui tirant une balle dans la jambe. J'ai appris plusieurs choses à ce moment là.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Ma mère avait vécut comme moi dans la forêt, le père de Sharona la adopté car cette garce a rendu sa propre mère stérile.

\- Quoi ? Déclara Katakuri abasourdi.

\- Elle voulait resté enfant unique. C'était une enfant pourri gâté et je crois aussi qu'elle était cinglée. Mais véritablement cinglée. Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde à tué mes grand-parents pour récupérer l'héritage. Ensuite, elle a tué ma mère d'une balle en pleine pour ensuite partir m'abandonna dans le froid et à la merci des bêtes sauvages.

\- Mais tu as survécut.

\- Oui. Comme ma mère autrefois.

\- Werewolf. Une fois rétablie, tu devras tout raconter à Mama. Cette Sharona...d'après ce que tu viens de me dire c'est...

\- Oui. Sharona est ma tante.

 _Sur une île..._

Alors qu'elle buvait son verre de vin blanc, Shadow alias Sharona eut soudain un haut le cœur qui lui fit recracher le somptueux liquide sur son vêtements hors de prix. Une violente douleur à la poitrine la saisit. Respirant pour essayer de se calmer, elle se leva de son fauteuil pour se tenir contre le rebord de cheminée. Fermant les yeux, elle les rouvrit d'un coup en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Elle est en vie...Cette petite peste est en vie ! Maudite sois tu … ! Tu as réussit à survivre à un poison fulgurant. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais maintenant assez joué ! Puisque tu as survécut aux mercenaires que j'avais envoyé pour te tuer ainsi que tes parents, que tu as survécut à la trahison de Sareth et Sirina ainsi qu'aux assassins qu'ils avaient envoyez pour terminer le sale boulot et maintenant à ce poison. Il me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire ! Finir le travail moi même. Après tout on es mieux servit que par sois même ! Je ferais en sorte de réparer mon erreur comme disait ta foutu mère. Il n'es plus question que je te sous-estime. Je n'aurais enfin la paix que lorsque tu seras morte ma chère nièce !

 **N/A : Et voilà ! Certains d'entre vous avait devinez le lien de parenté entre Werewolf/Shadow mais là vous avez la confirmation. J'ai révélé certaines chose du passé de Sharona/Yué mais pas trop non plus. En effet quand le moment sera venu, je ferais un chapitre vraiment centré sur le passé des deux sœurs. Vous comprendrez un peu mieux ce sentiment de haine de Sharona envers sa sœur adoptive. Certains auront remarqué que la mère de Werewolf évoque le fait qu'elle est vécut avec des loups. Cela aussi je l'expliquerais un peu mieux. Pas trop de révélations d'un coup. Notre héroïne à survécut à ce poison, à retrouvé la mémoire mais à quel prix ? Après tout, elle dut assister impuissante à la mort de sa mère avant de sortir de son coma. Et oui, comme sa mère lui disait, c'est la Mort qui fixe les règles. Maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire, Werewolf devra se préparer à un combat contre sa tante mais surtout, la jeune femme devra d'abord s'occuper d'une belle-sœur très enquiquinante qui l'a mise dans cet état. Pas sur que tout ce passe bien entre les deux. Bien entendu, le vrai nom de Werewolf reste encore dans le floue ce qui est fait exprès. Désolé mais faura aussi patienter pour le connaître.**


	21. Chapter 21

_N/A : Voici le chapitre 20 ce lui que vous attendiez tous. Et oui, maintenant notre chère héroïne connais la vérité sur son passé et l'ennemie à abattre. Pour pouvoir la vaincre, il lui faudra bien se préparer mais avant d'arriver à sa tante, elle devra régler un autre petit soucis. Pardon pour ce retard mais j'avais des choses d'ordres privé à régler. Attention aussi, risque de spoil pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans concernant Katakuri et l'issu de son combat contre Luffy. Je ne dirais rien de plus afin que ceux qui veulent lires les scans._

 _Choupinettelaurine : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _pechierlouis : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « favorit » et folllows »._

 _cœur d'émeraude : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic tans tes « follows » et « favorit »._

 _IloveCharlotteKatakuri : Patience, patience. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

 _Tindazerti : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « follow » et « favorit » et de m'avoir mis dans tes « favorit auhtor »_

 _Monon Hells : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows » et « favorit »_

 _Loaw : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « follow » et « favorit » et de m'avoir mis dans tes « favorit auhtor »_

 _Scarlett3711 : Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes « author follows » ainsi que dans tes « authors favorit », et d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « favorit » et « follows »._

 _Kisu no Tora : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _La Tourist : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _Mikyrale : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows » et « favorite »._

 _KinderSa : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows » et « author follow»_

Chapitre 20

 _\- Werewolf. Une fois rétablie, tu devras tout raconter à Mama. Cette Sharona...d'après ce que tu viens de me dire c'est..._

 _\- Oui. Sharona est ma tante._

 _Sur une île..._

 _Alors qu'elle buvait son verre de vin blanc, Shadow alias Sharona eut soudain un haut le cœur qui lui fit recracher le somptueux liquide sur son vêtements hors de prix. Une violente douleur à la poitrine la saisit. Respirant pour essayer de se calmer, elle se leva de son fauteuil pour se tenir contre le rebord de cheminée. Fermant les yeux, elle les rouvrit d'un coup en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait._

 _\- Elle est en vie...Cette petite peste est en vie ! Maudite sois tu … ! Tu as réussit à survivre à un poison fulgurant. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais maintenant assez joué ! Puisque tu as survécut aux mercenaires que j'avais envoyé pour te tuer ainsi que tes parents, que tu as survécut à la trahison de Sareth et Sirina ainsi qu'aux assassins qu'ils avaient envoyez pour terminer le sale boulot et maintenant à ce poison. Il me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire ! Finir le travail moi même. Après tout on es mieux servit que par sois même ! Je ferais en sorte de réparer mon erreur comme disait ta foutu mère. Il n'es plus question que je te sous-estime. Je n'aurais enfin la paix que lorsque tu seras morte ma chère nièce !_

 _Du côté de Big Mom..._

La nouvelle du rétablissement de la jeune femme fit le tour de toutes les îles de Totto Land. Tous le monde explosa de joie face au rétablissement presque miraculeux de Werewolf. Même Big Mom en fut estomaquée. Faut dire qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner l'impératrice. Tous ses enfants furent heureux de la nouvelle. Certains se précipitèrent sans attendre la permission de leur mère à son chevet mais très vite ils durent déchanter. Devant la porte se tenait le meilleur gardien ou plutôt la meilleur gardienne. En effet, après son réveil, la jeune femme devait se douter qu'elle recevrait de la visite mais ne voulant pas que tous le monde la voie ainsi encore assez faible, elle avait demandé à Katakuri d'avertir Brûlée. La fille de Big Mom avait eu pour mission de ramener Charizard qui devait interdire l'accès à quiconque qui voudrais franchir la porte. Et cela marcha à merveille ! Aucun des « intrus » ne voulaient s'approcher de la louve qui montrait les crocs et dont les épines tremblaient très dangereusement. Un seul pas et l'animal attaquerait.

Cependant celle-ci se mit à sentir quelque chose qui arrivait. D'ailleurs tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. D'énorme bruit de pas se faisait entendre dans le couloir. Une seule personne avait ce genre de démarche : Big Mom. Quand l'impératrice arriva à la hauteur de la porte, la louve la regarda avant de s'écarter très humblement pour la laisser entrer. Charizard n'était pas bête, elle savait qui était cette femme via l'aura qu'elle dégageait et sut qu'elle pouvait la laisser entrer dans la chambre. Une fois que l'impératrice eut franchit la porte, Charizard se remit en position « gardien » ne laissant passer personne. A l'intérieur, le couple se « figea » en voyant leur invité qui venait d'entrer. Du moins seul Werewolf fut étonné car Katakuri avait « vu » que sa mère n'allait pas tarder. Se mettant en position assise contre les oreiller, la jeune femme toisa sa belle-mère avant de dire humblement :

\- Mama...

\- A ce que je vois, tu as su triompher de ce poison qui ne possède pour autant aucun antidote. Mais d'après mon médecin, il semblerait que tu es déjà « goûté » à cet ennemie mortel. Je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes toujours autant ma chère belle-fille ! Mama mama !

\- En effet mama, j'ai déjà eu affaire à ce poison durant ma jeunesse. Il m'avait fallut presque quatre semaines pour y résister et pour m'en sortir. Seul mon mental et l'aide du mâle alpha de ma meute ont pu me sortir de là. Bien que cette fois-ci, j'ai eu droit à un petit coup de pouce médicale.

\- Quatre semaines...Souffla Big Mom. Et là, tu t'en sors en peine 24 heures ! Tu es vraiment une personne hors norme ma chère Werewolf ! Une dure à cuire pure souche !

-...

\- Hum ? Qu'y a -t-il ? S'étonna l'impératrice. Pourquoi fais tu cette tête ?

Werewolf baissa un moment les yeux vers sa main qui tenait le bandana rouge avant de le serrer fortement pour ensuite pousser un soupir las avant de lever les yeux vers l'impératrice. Big Mom perdit son sourire face au regard de sa belle-fille. C'était un regard de pure haine envers un ennemie qu'elle seule pouvait connaître. L'impératrice put voir au fond des prunelles loup, une lueur prédatrice, comme si à la place de l'humaine, le loup qu'elle incarnait avait pris place. Big Mom sut alors que ce que allait lui annoncer la jeune femme allait être très important et qu'à la fin, quelqu'un devra mourir.

\- Pendant mon coma, je me suis retrouvée à la frontière entre le monde des Vivants et celui des Morts. Durant cette phase, j'ai pu voir ta mère, du moins...son âme. J'ai discuté un peu avec elle avant qu'elle m'emmène vers une porte. En l'ouvrant, j'ai vu des bribes de son passé mais pas seulement. Ma mère, dont le nom est Yué avait vécu comme moi.

\- Qu'entend tu pars là exactement ? L'interrogea Big Mom.

\- Elle a vécut parmi les loups avant de finir par être adoptée par une famille riche mais qui avait le cœur sur la main. Parmi cette famille, il y avait une petite fille plus âgé qu'elle. J'ai pu voir aussi la rencontre entre mon père et ma mère, leur mariage et ma naissance. Pour autant, une ombre noire planait sur le bonheur de ma mère, sa grande sœur. Ou devrais je plutôt dire ma tante.

\- Ta tante ?

\- Oui. La même qui essaya de me tuer quand j'avais dix ans, qui en apprenant que j'avais survécut voulut terminer le travail en essayant de me faire disparaître durant des missions y compris pour votre assassinat. Celle-là même qui corrompu Sareth et Sirina pour nous trahir et qui sur son ordre envoyèrent des grosses pointures. Voyant que cela ne marcha pas, elle décida de corrompre un membre de la famille. Cette femme est égoïste, manipulatrice, cinglée. Mais vraiment cinglée ! Dans ce que j'ai appris dans le passé de ma mère, elle est allée jusqu'à rendre stérile sa propre mère pour avoir toute son attention. Elle a même tué ses propres parents. Dire que cette femme est ma tante...mais elle est encore plus que ça !

\- Shadow. Devina aisément Big Mom.

\- Oui. Son vrai nom est Sharona. Annonça Werewolf. La femme qui veut ma mort se nomme Sharona. Mais il n'y a pas que cela.

\- Quoi d'autre encore ?

\- J'ai pu retrouvé la mémoire mais je ne sais toujours pas comment je m'appelle. Mon vrai nom reste tout de même un mystère pour moi. Et je crois qu'elle seule pourra me le dire une fois que je l'aurais attrapé et torturé pour avoir fait de ma vie un enfer ! Pour le moment, bien sur, je dois régler un autre petit problème.

\- Flampe. Déclara Big Mom.

\- Cette petite peste doit payer pour ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. Annonça Werewolf d'un ton dur. Oh ! Bien sur, je puis vous assurez que je ne la tuerais pas. Mais, Flampe doit recevoir la leçon qu'elle mérite. Un fois que je serais rétablie comme il faut.

\- Comme tu veux. Je puis au moins t'accorder ça ma chère belle-fille. Pour le moment, en effet tu dois te reposer et reprendre du poil de la bête. Annonça Big Mom en tournant les talons. Je ferais en sorte de faire « déguerpir » les intrus devant la porte afin que vous puissiez être seul encore un moment.

\- Merci mama. Remercia Katakuri.

\- Quelques fois, elle peut être effrayante, notamment lors de ses crises de faim mais elle peut être vraiment généreuse quand elle le veut vraiment.

\- Oui.

Le couple resta calme malgré les cris de protestations qu'ils purent entendre derrière la porte. Fort heureusement, l'impératrice sur se faire entendre et tous les « intrus » quittèrent les lieux laissant Charizard devant la porte. Une fois le calme revenus, la jeune femme souffla un bon coup avant que Katakuri ne prenne la parole.

\- Que comptes tu faire exactement concernant le sort de Flampe ?

\- J'en sais encore rien. Répondit honnêtement Werewolf. Si elle n'était pas membre de cette famille, je l'aurais tué sans le moindre remord. Il lui faut une punition assez terrible pour qu'elle arrête ses bêtises. Une qui la marquera à jamais dans son esprit enfantin. Elle est trop...idéaliste. Notamment en ce qui te concerne. Si elle connaissait ton...

\- Elle le sait déjà. Coupa Katakuri.

\- Secret, elle...quoi ? S'interrompit la jeune femme. Tu peux répété là ?

\- Je disais que Flampe connaît mon secret.

\- Comment ça ? A part tes deux frères, Perospero et Brûlée personne n'a vu ton visage. Alors explique moi cette petite peste...

\- Je lui ai montré mon visage.

\- _Pardon ?!_ S'étouffa presque Werewolf. Tu lui as montré, juste comme ça ! Et dire que moi j'ai du presque te pousser à me révélé ton secret, j'ai été jusqu'à aller dans la salle où tu prend ta merienda pour enfin le connaître alors que pour elle tu...

\- Tu peux arrêter te crise de « jalousie » ! Soupira le pirate. Tu deviens presque ridicule.

\- Ridicule ?! Crois moi si je n'étais pas clouer au lit, je te foutrais mon pied ou je pense !

\- Je commence à retrouver la femme que j'ai épousé.

\- Katakuri !

\- Ha ha ha ! Pardon, mon loup.

\- Grrr !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Werewolf. Je n'ai pas montré mon visage à ma petite sœur de bon cœur. D'ailleurs, elle l'a plutôt mal prit.

\- Laisse moi deviner, la pauvre a été choqué que son « grand-frère adoré » n'était pas l'homme idéal ? Déclara Werewolf en imitant le ton de Flampe.

Soudain une aura pesante s'abattit dans la pièce la rendant presque suffocante. La jeune femme arrêta alors son « cinéma » pour lever les yeux vers son époux dont les yeux jetaient des éclairs. Elle devina aisément qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille. Levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, elle dit :

\- Ouh là ! Tout doux ! Si tu m'expliquais au lieux de me foudroyer du regard.

\- Après que tu sois entré dans le coma, Flampe a déjoué la surveillance de Mama ainsi que de mes frères et sœurs. Elle est entré dans la chambre pour me faire des excuses. Bien entendu, j'étais très en colère contre elle. Je lui ai fait avouer que c'est Shadow qui lui a donné la fleur. Je lui fait donc fait prendre conscience que sa haine envers toi avait aidé notre pire ennemie à s'approcher de toi. Puis dans un élan de colère...je lui ai montré mon écharpe. Elle complètement paniqué ! Elle m'a montré son vrai visage. Elle m'a dit des choses horribles et cracher dessus !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tout cela m'importait peu tu sais. Ensuite, tu t'en ai occupé à ma place.

\- Hein ? Que veux tu dire par là exactement ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Je ne me suis pourtant pas réveillée.

\- Inconsciemment tu as libéré une slave de ton haki des rois sur elle. Expliqua Katakuri.

\- Je...je n'en ai aucun souvenir pourtant.

\- Ne t'en fait donc pas pour ça ma douce. La rassura Katakuri en lui caressant les cheveux. Le plus important maintenant c'est que tu te reposes.

Werewolf lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de s'allonger contre l'oreiller pour ensuite fermé les yeux. Elle s'endormit rapidement sous l'œil tout de même vigilant de son époux. Le lendemain, le médecin l'examine une dernière fois avant de lui dire que tout était bon. Malgré une légère faiblesse lorsqu'elle se leva, la jeune femme était guéri mais le docteur lui dit tout de même d'y aller doucement durant les prochaines semaines car son organisme était encore faible. Bien qu'elle avait hoché la tête, l'information était entré par une oreille pour sortir de l'autre côté. Après tout, Werewolf était une survivante, une enfant qui avait vécut dans la Nature pendant six ans et avait survécut à ce poison durant sa jeunesse. De plus, elle devait traquer Shadow qui est en réalité sa tante et donc peu importe les conseils du médecin. En effet, dès qu'elle fut arrivée sur l'île au blé, Katakuri l'emmena dans leur chambre pour qu'elle puisse souffler un moment. Il lui dit qu'il devait s'occuper de son travail de ministre et que les domestiques lui apporteront ses repas dans la chambre. La jeune femme hocha la tête pour lui promettre qu'elle ne bougerait pas de la chambre. Pour autant, une fois que le pirate fut partis à sa tâche de ministre, Werewolf rabattis la couette pour ensuite s'extirper du lit.

Cependant, dès que ses jambes eurent touchés le sol, la jeune femme tangua un peu avant de se reprendre. Son organisme était encore faible, elle pouvait le sentir intérieurement mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de mener à bien son projet qu'elle avait en tête. Mettant une tenue de sport, elle sortit discrètement de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle d'entraînement. Heureusement personne ne la vit pendant qu'elle marchait dans le couloir. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle commença à préparer ce dont elle avait besoins. Cela lui prit au moins dix minutes pour que la salle soit comme la jeune femme le voulais. Werewolf s'échauffa malgré les douleurs qui la fit grimace. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle se tint les côtes tout en soufflant pour récupérer.

\- Fais chier ! Je vais douiller à la fin de mon entraînement.

Craquant sa nuque, elle serra la main droite avant d'entourer la paume du bandana rouge qui lui avait porté bonheur. Dès qu'elle eut finit de faire le nœud, la jeune femme commença à exécuter des pirouettes, des sauts et des figures apprises par ceux qu'elle considérais comme sa famille. Une fois finit, elle se dirigea vers les puching ball où là, elle donna des coups à un rythme effréné comme si à la place du sac, c'était un corps que ses poings frappaient. Elle frappait tellement fort qu'à un moment, elle donna un coup de poing droit qui eut pour effet de le faire traversé la toile. Retirant sa main, Werewolf regarda le sable s'écouler au sol en un petit tas. Restant de marbre, elle fit un pas de côté pour s'avancer vers des cibles en bois de diverses épaisseurs. La jeune femme dégomma facilement les premières mais eu beaucoup plus de mal avec les suivantes. Lorsqu' enfin elle arriva à la dernière qui était beaucoup plus épaisses que les autres. La jeune femme cogna, cogna contre le bois qui ne se fissura pas d'un pouce. Au lieu de ça, du sang macula la cible et Werewolf dut à un moment s'arrêter. Ses mains commençais à lui faire souffrir, les levant devant son visage, elle pu voir les dégâts. Malgré le sang, cela ne lui fit rien, au fond d'elle même, la jeune femme bouillonnait de rage. De rage contre la femme qui avait ruiné sa vie, tué son père, jalousé sa mère durant leur jeunesse pour un rien et qu'il l'avait assassiné de sang froid d'une balle en pleine tête. _Elle_ , qui l'avait laissé, perdu seule dans une Nature hostile à la merci des animaux sauvages. _Elle_ , qui des années plus tard, la reconnue parmi sa famille composé de mercenaire et qui voulais par dessus tout la tuer afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se souvenir de son passé.

 _Elle_ , sa propre tante, Shadow ou plutôt Sharona. Sa propre tante ! Face à cette révélation, Werewolf serra ses poings ensanglantés de rage avant de pousser un grognement animal. Levant la tête, elle regarda la cible, imaginant très bien la tête de sa tante avant d'abattre de nouveau son poing dessus. Dehors, Katakuri veilla aux récoltes pour autant, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait trouvé l'attitude de sa femme étrange. Elle lui avait promit bien trop rapidement à son goût qu'elle ne bougerais pas de la chambre. Son intuition fut bonne lorsque le chef des domestiques vint à sa rencontre ayant une mine assez contrarier au visage. Une fois devant le pirate, celui-ci fit une courbette avant de le regarder dans les yeux pour ensuite dire :

\- Pardonnez moi mon seigneur. Mais c'est...

\- Au sujet de ma femme. Termina Katakuri d'un ton las.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes donc au courant.

\- Disons que je m'y attendais. Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre quand l'un des domestiques est venu lui apporter son repas.

\- Oui monseigneur. Répondit le chef des domestiques. Nous ne savons pas non plus où elle se trouve. Nous pensons qu'elle se trouverait dans la forêt en compagnie de Charizard.

Katakuri fronça les sourcils devant cet information avant de secouer la tête. Non, la jeune femme n'était pas dans la forêt. D'abord il l'aurait vu ensuite...le sweet commander avait vu la lueur prédatrice dans ses prunelles uniques au monde. Katakuri réfléchit un instant avant de regarder le chef des domestiques.

\- Je sais où elle est. Rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Bien monseigneur.

Katakuri se dirigea vers la demeure. Une fois à l'intérieur, le pirate alla en direction de la salle d'entraînement où dès qu'il ouvrit la porte il se figea sur place. Se tenant près de l'embrasure, le pirate put voir Werewolf sur ses genoux qui semblait en détresse respiratoire. En effet, elle n'arrêtait pas de respirer assez fort tout en gémissant de douleur. Levant son regard plus haut, Katakuri observa la cible ainsi que le sang qui la maculait. La situation lui sauta très vite aux yeux, elle l'avait délibérément désobéit pour s'entraîner malgré l'état de son organisme. Werewolf ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, le pirate allait lui faire savoir sa présence quand la jeune femme se releva, tanguant sur ses jambes. Ses épaules tressautèrent avant qu'elle prenne une grande inspiration alors qu'elle déplaça sa jambe droite vers l'arrière afin de prendre de l'élan. Werewolf étira son bras droit, sa main fermé en poing tout sanglant pour frapper la cible. Elle allait frapper quand son coup ne vint pas. La jeune femme sentait que quelque chose retenait son bras. Tournant la tête rapidement tout en grognant d'un air menaçant. Seulement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant que du mochi lui bloquait le poignet. Se retournant complètement, elle baissa son bras pour regarder son époux qui retira son mochi de son bras avant de s'avancer vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci resta impassible devant le regard qu'il lui lançait. Au bout d'un moment, Katakuri prit violemment les poignets pour les lever devant ses yeux.

La jeune femme grimaça de douleur avant de détourner la tête pendant que le pirate regardait attentivement ses blessures. Les mains de Werewolf étaient en sang, si bien que le bandana rouge était encore plus rouge a tel point que l'on pouvait pas distinguer la couleur du liquide rouge. Il examina attentivement les doigts douloureux dont il devina aisément que certaines phalanges devaient être cassés voir brisées en plusieurs morceaux. Une autre personne qu'elle se serait plainte des douleurs affreuses mais pas elle. Il remarqua aussi ses ongles qui étaient dans un sale état ainsi que des morceaux d'échardes coincé dans la peau. Katakuri lors de son examen faisait très attention à ne pas lui faire plus mal qu'elle ne devait souffrir actuellement. Pour autant, un autre détail lui sauta aux yeux et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils de colère. Sous ses yeux, des cernes commençaient à se former, l'éclat de ses yeux de loups était terne. En d'autre terme, la jeune femme n'avait pas encore bien récupérer de son expérience dans l'au-delà ainsi que du poison. En voyant l'état de la cible qui lui avait servit, il comprit qu'elle s'en était donnée à cœur joie. Cette fois ci, il trouvait qu'elle était allée trop loin. Après tout, elle avait réchappé de peu à la mort et au lieu de se reposer, elle préférait s'entraîner quitte à crever d'épuisement. La regardant dans les yeux, le pirate lui balança :

\- Tu m'a encore désobéi ainsi qu'aux recommandations que t'a donné le médecin de Mama ! Pourquoi ne nous as tu pas écouté ?

-...

\- Tu es encore faible. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Je me doute que pour toi ça...

\- Tu ne sais pas que ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment ! Coupa rageusement la jeune femme.

\- Werewolf...

Au lieu de répondre, elle enleva ses poignets des mains du pirate pour ensuite reculer d'un pas tout en lui lançant un regard incendiaire. Qu'es ce qu'il croyait ? Comment pouvait il comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment ? A l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait de rage, elle voulait tuer, cet instinct qui lui avait valut de perdre une partie de son humanité « réclamait » du sang. Et le sang que Werewolf voulait sentir dans sa gorge, sur sa peau était celui de la femme qui était sa tante. Elle voulait la faire souffrir pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Sauf que dans le cas de la jeune pirate, elle voulait lui rendre au centuple ce qu'elle lui avait fait ! Serrant les poings, elle parla d'une voix grave remplit de promesse de mort :

\- Non, tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir à ce moment là ! Cette femme doit payer ! Mais pas en mourant ! Non, la morte serait un châtiment trop clément, trop doux pour une vipère comme elle. Sharona doit souffrir autant qu'elle m'a fait souffrir durant toute ces années !

\- Je peux comprendre que tu es envie de te venger. Déclara Katakuri d'un ton calme.

\- Me venger ?! C'est un euphémisme ! Cela va bien au delà d'une simple vengeance ! Cette garce a tué ma famille de sang froid parce qu'elle est folle. Elle pense qu'à cause de nos yeux hors normes à ma mère et à moi, on lui a jeté une « malédiction » ! Conneries ! Elle n'a jamais pu supporter que mes grand-parents aiment ma mère autant qu'ils aimaient leur fille aînée.

\- Certes mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de te « tuer » à t'entraîner pour pouvoir l'affronter un jour. Pas alors que tu viens de frôler la mort. Ton organisme...

\- LA FERME !

La jeune femme avait hurlé cette phrase avec une telle haine que le pirate resta pantois quelques secondes. La jeune femme revenait au début de leur relation où elle ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Fronçant les sourcils, il allait lui demander des explications quand celle-ci se remit à lui parler ou plutôt en lui criant dessus.

\- TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX ME FAIRE LA MORAL COMME TU LE FAIS MAINTENANT ?! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE RESSENT EN CE MOMENT MEME PIRATE ! PERSONNES NE PEUT COMPRENDRE EN CE MOMENT LES EMOTIONS FORTES QUE JE PORTE EN MOI ! J'AI ENVIE DE TUER, DE MASSACRER, DE FAIRE UN CARNAGE ! LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE J'AI RESSENTIT UNE TELLE EMOTION, L'ILE DE BELLARINA EN A FAIT LES FRAIS ! TOUT CE QUE J'AVAIS, MA FAMILLE, MES GRAND-PARENTS, MON FOYER, MON IDENTITE...TOUT M'A ETE VOLER PAR ELLE ! JE N'AI PLUS RIEN ! ELLE M'A TOUT VOLER PAR JALOUSIE ! SHARONA A DETRUIT MA VIE ! ELLE A FAIT DE MOI, UN ANIMAL QUI NE RECLAME PLUS QU'UNE SEULE CHOSE : SON SANG ! JE VEUX LA COMBATTRE ! LUI CASSER UN A UN CHAQUE OS ! ENTENDRE CHACUNES DE SES ARTICULATIONS SE BRISER, SES CRIS DE DOULEUR EMPLISSANT MES OREILLES ! LUI ARRACHER ET LUI GRIFFER LA PEAU AFIN DE SENTIR SON SANG M'ECLABOUSSER ! VOIR LA TERREUR DANS SES YEUX QUAND ELLE COMPRENDRA QUE C'EST ELLE QUI M'A CREER ! QUE C'EST ELLE QUI A CREER LE MONSTRE QUI METTRA FIN A SA VIE ! J'AI DEJA PAYER LE PRIX POUR SURVIVRE DANS LA NATURE. PEUT IMPORTE MAINTENANT LE PRIX QUE JE DOIS PAYER POUR POUVOIR METTRE LA MAIN SUR SHARONA. SI JE DOIS Y LAISSER LA VIE...ALORS JE PAIERAIS LE PRIX AU PLUS FORT. JE LE DOIS POUR MES PARENTS ET POUR MOI AUSSI ! ET JE NE LAISSERAIS PERSONNE ME METTRE DES BATONS DANS LES ROUES ! PEUT IMPORTE CETTE PERSONNE. QUICONQUE ESSAIERAS LE PAIE...

CLACK !

La tête de Werewolf partit sur le côté suite à une grosse claque donnée par Katakuri. Dans un état second, la jeune femme porta une main sanglante sur sa joue gauche qui était rouge et chaude. Ce la massant, elle reporta son regard vers le pirate. On pouvait dire qu'elle était...choquée ! Jamais auparavant, il ne l'avait frapper comme il venait de le faire. Enfin ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, il avait été plus fort. Werewolf reprenant ses esprit lâcha sa joue pour injurier le pirate en lançant :

\- Tu...m'a frappé ?! Espèce de...

\- TAIS TOI !

En deux enjambées, Katakuri se retrouva devant Werewolf avant de la plaquer contre le mur par les épaules. La jeune femme poussa un « Ouf » une fois que son dos heurta le mur avant de lever les yeux devant le regard remplit de haine du pirate. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune femme eut peur du sweet commander. Elle put voir qu'il y avait quelque chose au fond de ses prunelles violettes. Ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place et au lieu de se rebeller comme elle aurait fait, Werewolf resta très silencieuse tandis que Katakuri se mit à parler d'une voix froide qui lui fit dresser les poils sur sa nuque.

\- Tu dis que personne ne peux comprendre ce que tu ressens en ce moment ?! Détrompe toi ! Moi, je peux comprendre. Ce que tu ressent en ce moment, cette envie de massacre que le sang coule à flot...j'ai moi même ressentit ça ! Il y a de cela très longtemps. Le jour où j'ai vu une de mes petites sœurs être défigurer à jamais par une bande vaurien !

\- Brûlée...

\- Et c'est aussi le jour où j'ai décider de me couvrir le visage.

 _Flash Back_

 _Katakuri était entrain de dévorer assis par terre plusieurs donuts - sa pâtisserie préférée- en compagnie de son frère aîné Perespero qui était assis sur le canapé et de ses deux frères triplets, Daifuku et Oven -assis aussi sur le canapé-qui mangèrent aussi des pâtisseries. Perospero lui rétorqua alors qu'il mangeait :_

 _\- Tu pourrais te faire des amis plus facilement en cachant ta bouche._

 _\- Nan, je veux pas...Je suis comme je suis, point barre, et s'il y en a qui se foutent de moi, je leur ferai payer !_

 _Ce qu'avais dit Katakuri avait fait rire Oven et Daifuku faisant lever les yeux au ciel Perospero. Et pourtant les paroles de Katakuri était vrai puisque plus tard, une bande de gamin c'était moqué de lui et il leur avait fait payer. Les paroles que ces voyous prononcèrent restèrent graver dans sa mémoire alors qu'ils fuyaient :_

 _\- Ah regardez, c'est le poisson-ogre !_

 _Cela blessa le jeune garçon mais jamais il ne le montra. En fait, il montrait très peu ses émotions mais un jour tout bascula. Un drame était survenu dans la famille Charlotte, la victime étant une des petites sœurs de Katakuri. Jamais, il ne put oublier ce triste jour qui allait le hanter pour toujours. Ce triste jour, Perospero hurla :_

 _\- Brûlée a été gravement blessée !_

 _\- Brûlée, que c'est il passée ?! Demanda Katakuri paniqué alors que sa petite sœur se faisait transporté en civière._

 _\- Les gars à qui t'a flanqué une raclée...l'on attaqué pour se venger Katakuri ! Déclara Perospero._

 _\- Mais pourquoi elle ?! Elle n'y pour rien... ! Ne comprit pas le jeune garçon._

 _\- Onii-san...souffla une petite voix. Ne t'en fait pas, ça ne fait pas...et surtout ne change pas...Tu es parfait comme tu es._

 _\- Mais idiote, je...C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a été blessée...Comprit Katakuri les larmes aux coins des yeux._

 _A ce moment là, le jeune garçon qu'il était comprit qu'il avait merdé. Ce jour là quelque chose en lui se brisa et qui laissa place à un sentiment de vengeance, de sauvagerie extrême contre les coupables qui avaient osé défiguré Brûlée. Après avoir laissé sa petite sœur, Katakuri décida de prendre les choses en main. Il prit sa lance et alla retrouver les coupables. Durant tout le trajet, le visage de sa petite sœur passa en boucle dans sa tête. Le jeune garçon les trouva très facilement._

 _\- J'étais naïf...Pensa Katakuri._

 _\- ?!_

 _\- Mais...Katakuri... ?! S'écria un des gars en voyant le jeune garçon._

 _\- Vous avez osé défigurer ma petite sœur !_

 _Katakuri avait dit cette phrase d'un ton dure et froid en jetant un regard de haine sur tout le groupe qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Un détail avait pourtant changé chez le jeune garçon, il portait désormais une écharpe lui cachant le bas du visage. Un des gars, flippa devant le pirate alors qu'il essaya de lui dire en bégayant :_

 _\- Euh...mais...on est désolés..._

 _Pour le jeune pirate, ces paroles sonnaient creuses pour lui. Ils avaient osé défigurés sa petite sieur préférée, ils devaient donc payer pour ce geste. Et à compter de maintenant, il ferait en sorte de ne plus commettre ce genre d'erreur à l'avenir. Serrant sa lance, il sauta vers le groupe afin de tous les tuer._

 _\- Je ne ferai aucune erreur cette fois...Je vais vous faire goûter à la véritable terreur !_

 _Fin du Flash Back_

\- Tu comprend maintenant ? Demanda Katakuri ne la lâchant pas du regard.

Werewolf ne savait pas comment réagir face aux aveux que venait de lui lâcher le pirate. En effet, elle pouvait comprendre, lui seul pouvait la comprendre en ce moment. Néanmoins, elle n'allait pas ce laisser amadouer. Bien que ses paroles l'avait pour le moins calmer, son envie de rébellion revint en force malgré le fait d'être clouer contre le mur. Lui lançant un regard déterminé, Werewolf déclara d'une vois forte :

\- Je comprend en effet. Tu as ressentit le besoins de te venger de ce qui était arrivé à Brûler parce que tu te sentais responsable. Mais tu n'y était pour rien. Ces idiots étaient des lâches qui n'ont rien trouver de mieux à faire que de s'en prendre à une enfant innocente pour laver l'affront que tu leur avait fait. Seulement, je ne peux pas attendre. Je dois me préparer pour sa prochaine attaque, quitte à être très épuiser. Je ne vais pas rester là, les bras croisé à attendre que ma santé revienne à la normale et...

\- Werewolf ! Coupa fortement Katakuri.

\- QUOI ? Cria la jeune femme.

\- Ce que tu peux être...

Le pirate secoua la tête avant d'enlever ses mains des épaules de Werewolf pour se mettre à tourner comme un lion en cage, serrant les poings de rage. Tout en faisant les cents pas, il déclarait :

\- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas comprendre que tu risques ta vie en ce moment même ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

\- Ce que je veux c'est mettre un terme à cette « obsession » sur mes yeux hors normes ! Elle croit que les « yeux de loups » lui ont jeter une malédiction. Et ceux depuis ma mère puis dès qu'elle m'a vu. Elle est cinglée !

\- Et toi tu es pire qu'elle !

\- P _ardon ?!_ S'étouffa presque Werewolf. Tu es sérieux là ?

\- Oh que oui ! Tu deviens obsédé sur ton futur combat contre ta tante que tu en viens à négliger ta santé. Ce n'est pas comme ça tu risque de la battre. Essaie de te reposer un peu, récupère avant de vouloir t'entraîner.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre Katakuri ! Qui sait quel mauvais coup, elle peut bien préparer en ce moment même ! Expliqua Werewolf d'un ton dur.

\- Elle ne sait même pas que tu es encore en vie. Souffla le pirate avec exaspération. Comment Sharona pourrait elle préparer quelque chose alors qu'elle ignore l'information.

\- Tu te fous de moi là ?! Elle sait que je suis en vie ! S'écria la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas comment mais au fond de moi, je le sens. Sharona prépare quelque chose.

\- Tsss ! Je vois que tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

\- Qu'es ce tu comptes faire là ? Demanda Werewolf sceptique en voyant le pirate se diriger vers elle. Katakuri ? Que...LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

D'un geste souple et rapide, Katakuri prit Werewolf pour la tenir contre lui sur sa hanche avant de sortir de la salle d'entraînement d'un pas rapide. Pendant tout le trajet la jeune femme essaya de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. En vain ! Katakuri la tenait fermement contre sa hanche alors qu'il avançait rapidement. Une fois devant la porte de leur chambre, il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied la faisant claquer alors qu'il entrait. S'avançant à l'intérieur, le pirate lâcha Werewolf sur le lit qui rebondit sur le matelas avant de grogner :

\- Ça va pas la tête !

\- Tu resteras ici le temps que tu puisses récupérer ! Interdiction de quitter notre chambre. D'ailleurs...

Katakuri s'approcha de la jambe droite de sa femme pour l'entourer de mochi avant de l'attacher à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela faisait comme une chaîne d'une longueur assez longue pour qu'elle puisse aller dans la salle de bain, de manger son repas sur la table et de vagabonder dans la chambre sans pour autant qu'elle puisse sortir de la chambre. Une fois que cela fut fait, le pirate se leva pour voir la tête de sa femme quand elle remarqua ce qu'il avait fait. Tirant sur la « chaîne », la jeune femme essaya de la couper pendant quelques minutes avant de grogner vers lui :

\- Enlève moi ça de suite !

\- Hors de question. Tu resteras avec cette « chaîne de mochi » dans notre chambre jusqu'à ce que tu sois suffisamment rétablis pour t'entraîner pour ton futur combat contre ta tante.

\- Hors de question ! Enlève moi de suite ce...truc. Laisse moi ensuite sortir de la chambre. Je dois...

\- Te reposer ! Coupa Katkauri. Tu dois te reposer.

\- KATAKURI ! Cria Werewolf.

Le pirate sorti de la chambre malgré les cris de protestations de sa femme. Elle devait se reposer même si elle n'était pas d'accord. En chemin, il ordonna que le médecin de sa mère vienne soigné les mains de la jeune femme. Bien entendu rien ne se passa comme prévu. Quand le docteur sortit de la chambre, il se tenait la gorge et essayait de reprendre son souffle. En le voyant ainsi, Katakuri alla vers lui pour avoir une explication. Ce que le médecin lui dit le fit écarquiller les yeux. Werewolf, après avoir essayer pendant plusieurs minutes d'enlever « la chaîne de mochi », elle abandonna pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Quand le médecin était entré, c'était comme cela qu'il l'avait trouvé. Voyant l'état des mains de la jeune femme, il lui avait sermonné :

\- Doux Jésus ! Êtes vous inconsciente ? Regardez dans quel état son vos mains ! Vous n'avez donc pas écoutez ce que je vous ais dit ?

Pendant qu'il la soignait, Werewolf ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, restant stoïque malgré des pics de douleurs. Bien entendu, elle ne montra rien. Une fois le dernier bandage mit, le médecin souffla d'exaspération avant de dire :

\- Voilà. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus. Ah ! Écoutez moi maintenant, vous devez...GUAG !

D'un coup, le pauvre médecin fut saisi à la gorge par la jeune femme qui l'avait attaqué d'un coup tel un cobra fondant sur sa proie. Serrant sa main gauche malgré le sang qui se répandait sur le bandage, elle rapprocha son visage de celui du médecin pour lui dire d'une façon froide et empreinte de représailles.

\- Vos conseils m'importent peu. Vous ne savez pas qui je dois combattre. Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer. Alors vos remontrances vous pouvez les garder pour quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant vous allez sortir d'ici !

Werewolf poussa le médecin qui n'en revenait pas de la façon dont venait de lui parler la jeune femme. Se tenant la gorge, il sortit sans un regard envers sa patiente. Dès qu'il fut sortit, il croisa Katkauri pour tout lui relater avant de partir. Une fois que le docteur fut partit, le pirate secoua la tête devant la tête de mule qui était sa femme. En aucun cas, il n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait suivre durant les prochains jours. En effet, la jeune femme lui en fit voir de toutes les couleurs. Déjà, Werewolf dormait toute seul dans la chambre, elle refusait la présence du pirate. Lorsqu'il avait essayer d'entrer pour dormir avec elle, il c'était pris un oreiller suivit d'un grognement menaçant comme un animal qui refusait l'enter de son territoire à un intrus. Katakuri avait alors pousser un soupir las avant de dormir dans une autre chambre seul. Tous les jours, elle hurlait et grognait pour essayer en vain de réussir à briser son lien. Ensuite, elle refusait de manger ou elle prenait de quoi se sustenter suffisamment avant de laisser les restes pourrir dans leurs assiettes. Quand les serviteurs venaient récupérer les assiettes, ils le faisaient très rapidement.

S'ils le faisaient ça c'était parce qu'ils avaient peur de la jeune femme qui selon leur dire, ressemblait plus à un animal qu'à un être humain. Un jour, l'un des serviteur avait pris son courage à deux mains pour s'approcher de Werewolf. L'autre serviteur était entrain de froncer le nez devant le gâchis de nourriture, n'ayant pas remarquer son collègue qui c'était éloigné. Lorsque les serviteurs venaient récupérer les plateaux ou les assiettes, la jeune femme se cachait dans un coin pour de nouveau essayer d'enlever la « chaîne de mochi ». Quand elle essayait, elle poussait des grognements animal et grattait le sol de frustration. D'habitude, ils la laissaient mais là, son instinct lui révéla que quelqu'un approchait. Grognant doucement, Werewolf se déplaça furtivement tel un fantôme pour cerner l'intrus afin de le surprendre. Alors qu'il approchait de l'endroit où devait se terrer sa maîtresse, le serviteur s'arrêta net quand il crut entendre un bruit qui venait de derrière lui. Se figeant sur place, il dégluti bruyamment avant de se retourner pour voir..rien. Il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Soufflant de soulagement, le serviteur tourna la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Werewolf. La jeune femme ressemblait à une sauvageonne, ses cheveux lui arrivait au niveau des épaules lui couvrant les yeux. Le t-shirt qu'elle portait était sale et déchirer à certains endroit tout comme le short. Pied nu, elle toisait le serviteur d'un air mauvais, serrant et desserrant ses doigts dont les ongles étaient comme des griffes. Sentant la sueur lui couler sur la tempe, le serviteur tenta de reculer avant que la jeune femme ne le prenne rapidement par le col pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

\- Je croyais que le message était clair. Je ne veux personne dans ma tanière ! Sortez ! SORTEZ !

Jetant le pauvre jeune homme, elle se mit à hurler comme un loup avant de courir vers l'intrus qui pris son collègue par le bras pour sortir en vitesse de la chambre. Derrière la porte qu'ils venaient de fermer, ils pouvaient entendre Werewolf leur hurler !

\- LE PROCHAIN QUI ESSAIERA DE NOUVEAU DE M'APPROCHER, PERDRA LA TETE ! JE NE VEUX PERSONNE DANS MA TANIERE ! PERSONNE !

(hurlement de loup strident)

Les domestiques avaient relater ce qui c'était passé aux autres avant de prévenir leur maître. Celui-ci était alors entrer le lendemain dans la chambre pour voir sa femme. Il avait pu voir la nourriture gaspiller mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. Pour autant, il savait qu'elle était tout près. D'ailleurs :

\- Sors !

\- Werewolf...

\- Je ne veux pas te voir ! SORT !

Il allait lui répondre quelque chose quand il « vit » ce qui allait arriver. Esquivant un vase, il sortie de la chambre très frustrer. Plusieurs jours c'étaient écoulés et l'état de la jeune femme se dégradais. En réalité, Werewolf faisait tout pour ne pas aller mieux. Son obsession pour Sharona la rongeais de l'intérieur à tel point qu'elle devenait très faible et très fatigué selon les dires de Brûlée à son frère. Après son altercation avec elle, le pirate avait chargé sa sœur de la surveillé en toute discrétion via les miroirs. Ce qu'elle lui apprit ne l'enchanta guère.

\- Tu es sur de toi Brûlée ?

\- Affirmatif mon frère. Son était à encore empirer. Sa jambe où se trouve ton lien de mochi est rouge comme si elle c'était griffée jusqu'au sang. Sa respiration est saccadé et elle bouge à peine. Werewolf est prostrée par terre en chien de fusil. Si ça continue, elle ne tiendra pas et...

\- J'ai compris merci. Coupa Katakuri. Je voudrais la faire examiner mais l'ennui c'est que le médecin à une trouille bleu d'elle depuis sa dernière visite.

 _-_ Peut être que tu devrais en aviser Mama. Conseilla Brûlée.

\- J'aimerais éviter. Qui sait comment elle pourrais le prendre ma chère sœur.

\- Pour autant...

\- Monseigneur ! Interrompit un domestique.

\- Quoi Qui y' a-t-il de si urgent ?

\- L'impératrice vous demande. Ça à l'air très urgent.

\- Fais chier.

\- Elle est au courant. Comprit Brûlée.

\- Bon. Que personne n'approche de la chambre. Ordonna Katakuri au domestique. Brûlée emmène moi près de Mama.

Alors qu'il traversait le miroir en compagnie de sa sœur, aucun des deux ne devina ce qui allait ce passer durant leur absence. En effet, le domestique rapporta les ordres du pirate pour autant, un domestique s'éclipsa en douce pour se diriger vers la chambre des époux. A l'intérieur, bien qu'affaiblie, dormant par terre, recouverte par une couverture, Werewolf était aux aguets. Ouvrant d'un coup les yeux, la jeune femme sut via son instinct qu'un danger arrivait et elle se tint prête pour accueillir l'intrus.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Katakuri se dirigea vers la grande porte où se trouvait sa mère. A l'intérieur, l'impératrice mangeait des sucreries avec avidité avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit son fils devant elle. Se repositionnant dans son trône, elle le toisa avant de lâcher :

\- Mon fils. J'ai entendu certaines choses depuis peu concernant ta femme. Es ce vrai qu'elle se laisserait mourir ?

\- Oui mama.

\- Alors dis moi...POURQUOI LAISSE TU FAIRE CA ?

Katakuri ferma les yeux devant la colère de sa mère alors qu'elle continuais de lui hurler :

\- EXPLIQUE MOI ! POURQUOI N'EST ELLE PAS RETABLIE ? HEIN ? POURQUOI ? ELLE AURAIT DU ETRE EN FORME APRES C' ETRE REPOSER !

\- Mama...C'est justement ça qui est le déclencheur.

\- Hein ?

\- Werewolf ne c'est pas reposer comme elle aurait du.

\- Que veux tu dire exactement ?

\- Elle est obsédée par le fait de vouloir en finir avec sa tante. Après être revenu dans notre demeure, elle a préférer s'entraîner malgré les ordres du médecin. Je l'ai trouvé les mains en sang entrain de donner des coups sur une silhouette en bois. Je l'ai prévenus mais elle a fait la sourde oreille. Elle m'a dit aussi que sa tante était au courant du fait qu'elle était en vie. Ce qui pour moi est impossible et complètement improbable.

\- En es tu si sur mon fils ?

\- Comment ? Tu penses que j'aurais tort Mama ? Mais...

\- Werewolf es une survivante, un loup ayant forme humaine. Coupa Big Mom. L'aurais tu oublier ? N'oublie pas qu'elle possède un instinct animal, des capacités qu'aucun être humain normal n'aurait pu avoir sans un immense sacrifice. Elle a en elle une part animal, rappelle toi le massacre de Belarina. Avant que ta femme nous avoue que c'était elle la coupable, je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'une seule personne aurait pu faire cela. De plus, elle a survécut à un terrible poison alors qu'une autre personne aurait déjà succomber. Si Werewolf t'a dit que sa tante savait qu'elle était en vie, cela doit être vrai.

\- Je sais tout ça Mama. Néanmoins, je persiste à dire que sa tante...

\- Sais que je suis en vie ! Coupa une voix qui venait de derrière le pirate.

Mère et fils regardèrent derrière pour voir une silhouette qui tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite. Ils pouvaient aussi entendre des bruits de quelque chose qui faisait « PLIC PLIC PLIC ». Toujours dans l'ombre, la silhouette-qu'ils savaient être Werewolf - ce remis à parler d'une voix froide à l'attention du pirate.

\- Tu pensais que je délirais sur le fait que Sharona ne puisse pas savoir que j'étais en vie ? Et bien tu te trompais lourdement. La preuve !

Werewolf lança alors ce qu'elle tenait dans la main droite aux deux pirates. Il s'agissait d'une tête tranchée qui roula au pied de Katakuri. Celui-ci reconnut alors un de ses domestiques. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda alors la jeune femme s'approcher doucement vers eux pour qu'ils puissent l'apercevoir mieux. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de son époux, du sang lui maculait le visage, son vieux t-shirt, ses mains bandés où l'on ne savait pas si c'était son sang ou celui de l'homme. Son regard lançait des éclairs au pirate qui ne dit rien devant la vision qui se présentait à lui. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne bloque le coup de poing de la jeune femme. Grognant, elle se retira vite avant de sauter un pas en arrière. Levant la tête, elle toisa le pirate avant de lui dire :

\- Tu avais tort ! Complètement tort !

Prise d'un vertige, Werewolf tomba à genoux sur le sol avant de se reprendre. Clignant des yeux, la jeune femme secoua la tête pour regarder les deux pirates. Toussotant, elle continua :

\- Elle sait que je suis en vie. Ce « domestique » était un mercenaire envoyer pour « vérifier » et finir le travail.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt..._

Alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait doucement, le « domestique » entra prudemment la tête pour voir. Ne voyant la pas la jeune femme, il entra pour essayer de la trouver. Il avait entendu ce qui c'était passé avec un des domestique et les autres rumeurs la concernant. Sortant son couteau, il inspecta chaque recoins de la pièce. Il avait pour ordre de tuer la jeune femme puisqu' apparemment le poison n'avait pas eu raison d'elle. Une fois que le travail aurait été accomplie, il devait ramener une preuve de son travail et appeler sa patronne. Seulement, le « domestique » ne pouvait se douter de ce que lui réservait Werewolf. Tapis tel un loup observant sa proie, elle s'avança doucement sur le ventre, pas à pas, guettant les réactions de l'homme qui semblait la cherché dans la chambre sans se douter qu'elle était tout près de lui. Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, le mercenaire trouva très étrange de ne pas la trouver sachant qu'elle avait sur la cheville droite une « chaîne de mochi » la ralentissant dans ses mouvements. Sortant de la salle de bain, il allait sortir de la chambre quand un bruit attira son attention comme des grattements. Tournant la tête, il se dirigea vers la direction d'où venait le bruit. L'homme ne trouva rien à part que le sol avait été gratté par des ongles ressemblant à des griffes faites fraîchement.

\- Elle était ici. Comprit il. Où te caches tu petite louve ? Montre toi.

\- Grrrr !

\- Hein ?

Un grognement se fit entendre derrière l'homme qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Se retournant en tenant son arme, il allait frapper...le vide. Pour autant, un autre grognement le fit sursauter pour qu'il frappe le vide de nouveau. D'autres grognements se firent entendre et qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Tournant sur lui même tout en agitant sa lame, le mercenaire commença à avoir de plus en plus peur mais ce fut l'apothéose quand en tournant la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez avec...

\- Werewolf !

\- Je suis ravie que tu saches qui je suis. Répondit froidement la jeune femme. Inutile de me dire qui t'envoie, je l'ai très bien deviner. Ma tante voulais vraiment savoir si j'étais vivante et si c'était le cas, tu devais finir le travail. Je me trompe ? Non. Dans ce cas...

D'un simple geste de la main, elle trancha la gorge de l'assassin, laissant son sang l'asperger le visage tandis que la vie quittait le corps de l'homme. Dès qu'il tomba par terre, elle enleva une partie du sang pour l'appliquer sur la « chaîne de mochi » qui se brisa avant d'entendre un bruit qui venait de la poche de l'homme. Se penchant vers le corps, elle le fouilla avant de trouver ce qui faisait ce bruit. Ce fut un escargot-phone qu'elle finit par décrocher et dont elle reconnut la voix à l'autre bout du fil qui disait :

\- « _Alors es ce que le travail est fait ?_ »

-...

\- « _Allô ? Stone ? Répondez moi imbécile ! Je ne vous paye pas pour...Attendez une minute. Ce n'est pas Stone au bout du fil._ »

\- Bien vu, ma chère tante. Répondit calmement Werewolf.

\- « _Toi ! Je le savais. Tu as réussit à survivre, je ne sais pas comment_ _mais tu as survécut._ »

\- J'imagine que tu savais donc, « chère tante » que Stone ne reviendrais pas vivant de sa « mission ».

\- « _En effet, je m'en doutais. Tu es plus coriace que je ne le pensais petite peste. Mais sache au moins une chose, tu as peut être réussit à découvrir mon identité mais jamais tu ne découvriras où je me trouve ma « chère nièce »._ »

\- C'est ce que l'on verra.

\- « _On verra bien._ »

CLACK !

La communication fut coupée brutalement ne surprenant pas la jeune femme qui serra fortement l'escargot-phone avant de le jeter par terre. On pouvait dire que Sharona venait de mettre au défi Werewolf de la retrouver. Soit, elle allait relever ce défi, d'ailleurs elle connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider. Mais pour le moment, elle avait autre chose à faire. Se dirigeant vers le cadavre, Werewolf se pencha au niveau de la tête avant de crisper ses doigts pour ensuite donner un coup rapide pour trancher la tête. Prenant son trophée, la jeune femme avait alors tourner la tête en direction du miroir. Son instinct lui disait que l'on observait et elle avait effectivement raison.

\- Brûlée...

Le visage de la fille de Big Mom apparut au travers de la face réfléchissante pour regarder sa belle-sœur. D'un regard, les deux belles-sœurs se comprirent d'un commun accord. La main de Brûlée apparut alors et la jeune femme la prit avant de traverser le miroir pour se retrouver dans la demeure de Big Mom.

 _En ce moment..._

Werewolf observait les deux pirates qui ne disait plus rien face à ce que la jeune femme venait de leur dire. Respirant par petite saccade, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle malgré le fait que son estomac commençait à crier famine et que ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Au bout d'un moment, Big Mom prit la parole.

\- Je vois. J'en déduis donc que tu comptes reprendre ton entraînement suite à ça.

\- En effet. Répondit Werewolf. Il faut que je sois prête pour notre future rencontre.

\- Malgré le fait que tu ne saches pas où elle se trouve. Déclara Katakuri.

\- Grrr... Sache mon cher époux que j'ai un plan.

\- Et quel est il ?

\- Je compte demander un petit coup de pouce à Morgans. Après tout, il sait tout sur tout. Lui seul peut dénicher la cachette de ma « chère tante ».

\- Tu es encore faible Werewolf. Soupira Katakuri.

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Suffit vous deux ! Intima Big Mom. Werewolf, ma chère belle-fille, future Sweet Commander...

\- Arrêter de tourner autour du pot ! Coupa la jeune femme avec une certaine lassitude.

\- Je peux tolérer certaines choses mais d'autres pas jeune fille. Ne l'oublie pas. Commença Big Mom d'une voix dangereuse.

\- Je n'ai pas oublier Mama. Répondit prudemment Werewolf.

\- Je préfère ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux comprendre que tu ais envie d'être prête pour ta rencontre avec la dernière membre de ta famille. Je veux bien que tu continue à t'entraîner y comprit avec certains de mes enfants comme Smoothie ou Cracker. Après tout, toi seule peut définitivement venir à bout de Sharona.

\- Mama ! S'insurgea Katakuri.

\- Merci Mama. Remercia la jeune femme sans tenir compte de l'avis de son époux.

\- Néanmoins...Tu le feras après t'être reposer ! Pas avant ! Ordonna Big Mom avec un immense sourire.

\- QUOI ? Mais...

\- SUFFIT ! Katakuri ! Ramène ta femme dans votre demeure, laisse là tranquille pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Quand à toi Werewolf, j'espère que tu arrêteras ton petit « manège » afin que tu puisses être en forme pour tes futurs séances avec les autres sweet commander. Je ne tolérais pas d'autres mauvaises nouvelles te concernant. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Limpide Mama. Répondit la jeune femme avec un regard noire.

\- Bien. Sourit l'impératrice. Allez, rentrez chez vous tous les deux.

Quelques minutes après, le couple fut de nouveau dans leur chambres, la jeune femme dans les bras de Katakuri. Celui-ci la déposa doucement sur leur lit jusqu'à ce que Werewolf le repousse pour se mettre sur le côté tout en disant :

\- C'est bon laisse moi. Je veux être seule. Va t'en !

Le pirate poussa un soupir las avant de partir de la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Seul. Durant les jours qui suivirent, Werewolf tient parole. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, laissant le médecin s'occuper d'elle et de ses blessures. Elle mangea correctement, bien que quelque fois, elle fit quelques petits exercices pour se maintenir quand même en forme un minimum. Bien entendu, Werewolf dormait seule, elle ne voulait pas encore de la présence du pirate avec elle. Comme un loup, elle était très rancunière et elle le « bouderait » jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'elle lui pardonne. Ce qui malheureusement n'était pas du goût du concerné qui était d'une humeur massacrante autant que dans la vie privé que dans le travail. Bref, tous le monde marchait sur des œufs quand il s'agissait de parler du couple ou lorsqu'ils les voyaient.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois semaines que la jeune femme fut complètement guéris aussi bien des mains que le fait qu'elle est reprit du poids. Après s'être très bien rétablis, elle commença son fameux entraînement. Avant de commencer à se battre avec les deux sweet commanders, la jeune femme voulut se refaire une santé et testé ses réflexes. Elle se mit à courir, faire des pompes et autres exercices dans les bois en compagnie de Charizard. Son appétit redevint normal si bien qu'elle retrouva un poids acceptable pour aller sur son parcours du combattant. Sauf que Werewolf présuma encore de ses forces car elle s'exerça beaucoup trop rapidement si bien qu'à la fin, elle était essoufflée une fois en bas du parcours. Adossé contre l'arbre, elle reprenait son souffle et pour se reposer un peu. Levant la main gauche, elle regarda le bandana rouge qui y était accroché à sa main. En le regardant, tous les événements qui c'étaient passés dernièrement lui revint en mémoire. En y repensant, sa main commença à se refermer pour se terminer en un poing dont les phalanges devinrent blanches avant d'abaisser violemment ce même poing par terre dans un bruit sourd. Relevant les yeux, Werewolf se retrouva nez à nez avec Charizard qui était assise devant elle pour la regarder d'un air grave.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Je n'ai pas le choix ma vieille amie, mon prochain adversaire est bien plus fort et vicieux que les autres. Rien ne peux me faire changer d'avis.

Clignant des paupières, la louve s'avança doucement vers les pieds de la jeune femme pour y déposer sa tête. Grattant la tête de l'animal, Werewolf sourit avant de regarder le ciel pour ensuite dire :

\- Je dois rentrer.

Charizard leva alors sa tête pour ensuite laisser partir son amie qui retournait vers la demeure. Une fois à l'intérieur, un domestique l'aborda pour lui délivrer un message assez important.

\- Mada...pardon, Werewolf. L'impératrice vous demande via visio-escargot phone dans la bibliothèque. Cela sembla assez urgent.

\- Très bien, je m'y de suite. Et...où se trouve Katakuri ?

\- Le maître se trouve actuellement sur l'île biscuit pour discuter avec le seigneur Cracker.

\- Avec Cracker ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Mais pourqu...Oh ! L'enfoiré !

D'un pas lourd, elle dépassa le domestique qui resta sans voix devant le saut d'humeur de la jeune femme. Il allait prendre congé quand la voix de Werewolf lui dit :

\- Dès que Katakuri sera revenu de sa « visite » sur l'île Biscuit, dite lui de me rejoindre dans la bibliothèque. Si jamais il refuse, faite lui savoir qu'il risque de se prendre un bon coup de pied là où ça mal ! Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Limpide.

\- Bien.

Puis Werewolf continua sa route jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle trouva un visio-escargot phone posé sur une petite table et devant elle, le visage de Big Mom qui était assise sur son trône tout en mangeant des pâtisseries. S'asseyant dans un fauteuil, la jeune femme regarda sa belle-mère qui sourit lorsqu'elle vit sa belle-fille devant l'écran.

\- Werewolf. Tu as bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois. Tu as même repris du poids. Je suis contente que mes conseils ont été respectés à la lettre.

\- Pas nécessairement. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Pardon ?!

\- J'ai appris que mon cher époux était sur l'île Biscuit à parler avec Cracker.

\- Sur... Oh ! Le petit...

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Coupa Werewolf.

\- « Il ose ! Gronda Big Mom. Il va m'entendre celui-là ! Je peux te garantir que je me chargerais personnellement de sa punition. »

\- Non Mama, je compte m'y coller. Il faut qu'il comprenne une fois pour toute que je dois absolument être prête.

\- « Je te donne carte blanche ma chère. Bon revenons à non moutons après ce petit intermède. J'ai contacté Morgans pour que tu puisses lui demander de faire des recherches concernant ta « tante ». Il arrivera dans trois semaines. Cela te laissera le temps de t'entraîner avec Cracker et Smoothie. »

\- Bien. J'espère qu'il pourra effectivement m'aider à trouver le repère e cette garce.

\- Encore autre chose ma chère. Que comptes tu faire concernant le sort de Flampe ?

Werewolf afficha un sourire devant cette question. Durant les jours où elle était coincée au lit, elle avait demander à ce que l'on apporte des livres pour la sortir de sa monotonie. Là lors de l'une de ses lecture, elle avait trouvé. Dans le livre -qui parlait des plantes- elle en avait trouvé une qui pourrait bien l'aider à donner une bonne leçon à Flampe. Visuellement, cette plante ressemblait très portrait avec celle qui l'avait rendu à l'article de la mort. Comme sa « cousine mortelle », elle faisait apparaître des veines noires sur le corps, donnait des douleurs atroces. Seulement, à l'inverse, cette plante n'était pas mortelle. D'ailleurs certains pouvaient confondre les deux plantes quasi similaire. En effet, les symptômes duraient généralement une semaine voir deux, de quoi flanqué une bonne frousse à cette petite peste. Lorsqu'elle expliqua son plan à Big Mom, celle -ci se mit à rire de tout son soûl. Une fois sa crise de fou rire passer, elle déclara :

\- « Mama mama ! Je vois en effet que c'est une punition tout à fait approprier pour elle. Lui faire croire que tu lui as fait ingérer le même poison que toi. Ha ha ha ha ! J'imagine déjà sa tête ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! »

\- J'ai eu la plante très rapidement par Brûler. Je compte passer après la visite de Morgan pour la voir afin de mettre mon plan à exécution.

\- « Parfait. Ce qui te laissera tout le temps nécessaire avec Smoothie et Cracker. Bonne chance ma chère. »

\- Merci.

Puis la communication fut arrêtée. Werewolf alors se mit à attendre le pirate en prenant un livre qu'elle se mit à lire jusqu'à son retour. Une chose était sur, il allait passé un sale quart d'heure.

 _Sur l'île Biscuit..._

Cracker était très tendu depuis que Mama lui avait dit ou plutôt ordonner de s'entraîner vers Werewolf dès qu'elle serait rétablie. Mais là il l'était encore plus quand son grand frère vint sur son île sans prévenir. Et vu l'aura qui se dégageait de lui, le troisième sweet commander devina aisément le but de la visite : Werewolf. Dès que son grand frère fut devant lui, Cracker essaya de reprendre contenance en déglutissant pour dire :

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là mon frère.

-...

\- Tu ne feras pas plier mon frère, j'ai des ordres venant de Mama. Tu sais que je ne peux pas lui désobéir et je ne suis pas sur que ta femme apprécie grandement que tu sois là et...

Cracker se tut quand Katkauri se rapprocha de lui pour envahir tout son espace vital pour ensuite pencher la tête vers son petit frère pour lui annoncer d'une voix froide et menaçante :

\- Je t'interdis de t'entraîner avec elle. Malgré les ordres de Mama, je ne veux pas que Smoothie et toi vous vous entraîniez avec elle.

\- Tu crois pas que tu...la surprotège un peu trop mon frère ? Demanda Cracker d'une petite voix. Après tout, elle...Oups !

\- Werewolf est aveuglée par sa vengeance contre sa tante mon frère. Elle se remet à peine de son « aventure » dans l'Au-delà, elle n'a pas les idée claires. De plus, je sais comment vous êtes durant les combats, jamais, elle ne pourras suivre votre rythme.

\- Wow wow wow ! Tu exagères là Katakuri ! Remarqua Cracker. Werewolf a une prime qui se rapproche de la tienne, elle a prouvé mainte fois qu'elle pouvait suivre notre rythme alors sauf ton respect mais...je crois que tu as peur.

Cracker avait dit ça d'un air calme alors qu'en réalité il pétait de trouille. Qui sait de quoi était capable Katakuri pour le punir d'avoir dit ça. Du côté du concerné, celui-ci fut choqué des paroles qu'émanait de son petit frère qui avait...raison. En effet, le sweet commander avait peur. Peur de perdre celle qu'il aimait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se fichait des ordres de sa mère, il ne voulait pas perdre Werewolf. Soufflant un bon coup, Katakuri recula la tête pour ensuite se détourner de son petit frère qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Serrant les poings, Katakuri commença à parler d'une voix douce :

\- Werewolf est la seule chose de positif qui me soit arriver dans la vie. Si je la perdait, rien ne pourrait remplacer le vide qu'elle laisserait. Rien !

\- Je m'en doute mon frère. Déclara Cracker en commençant à se rapprocher de son grand-frère. Werewolf est une femme forte, bien plus forte que tu ne le crois. Elle pourras survivre à nos séances d'entraînements à Smoothie et à moi. Elle doit en finir avec cette histoire et avec sa tante. Son passé doit être enterré, la boucle doit être bouclée.

\- Je sais Cracker. Souffla Katakuri.

\- Écoute, je sais que je ne connaît pas grand chose pour les histoires de cœur mais tu devrais lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je sais que depuis quelques temps c'est tendus entre vous deux. Et je sais qu'elle est peu être très rancunière. Alors à mon avis dès que tu rentreras va lui parler.

Un grand silence s'installa entre les deux frères avant que Katakuri ne se mette en route pour rentrer sur son île. Le regardant partir, Cracker se gratta la tête avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Ah la la ! Je sens que Werewolf ne vas pas être contente. J'espère au moins qu'elle l'écoutera au moins.

Hélas Cracker avait tort. Dès qu'il fut sur son île, un domestique vint prévenir Katakuri qu'il devait se rendre immédiatement dans la bibliothèque où l'attendait Werewolf. Le domestique le prévint aussi qu'elle semblait très en colère. Le sweet commander s'attendait à cette réaction et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. En ouvrant la porte, le pirate trouva la jeune femme assise sur un fauteuil avec un livre à la main. Ayant entendu le bruit de la porte, Werewolf leva la tête pour voir avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Werewolf faisait en sorte d'ignorer le pirate jusqu'à ce que celui-ci perde patience afin de parler.

\- Werewolf, je...

\- Ta visite chez Cracker c'est bien passé ? Coupa-t-elle d'une voire dure.

\- Fum. Écoute, je sais que ce que tu penses et c'est...

\- Quoi ? Tu es allé le voir pour parler « boulot de ministre » ? Ne ne prend pas pour une imbécile !

Refermant violemment son livre, la jeune femme le posa sur la table avant de mieux se caler dans son fauteuil pour regarder Katakuri. Tapotant sur les accoudoirs, elle se mit à dire :

\- S'il y a une chose que j'ai horreur par dessus tout c'est d'être poignarder dans le dos. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

\- Werewolf...

-NON ! Ne m'interrompt pas ! Cria la jeune femme verte de colère. Tu es allé voir Cracker pour l'intimider afin qu'il est tellement la trouille pour ne pas m'entraîner. Alors que Mama avait donné des ordres. Laisse moi te dire que c'est pathétique ! Vraiment pathétique ! Ce que je veux savoir maintenant c'est pourquoi ? Oh ! Non ! Je connaît la réponse.

\- Ah oui ? Alors dit moi tout ma chère. Ironisa Katakuri en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme se leva pour venir ensuite se planter devant lui, bras croisé avant d'exploser comme une furie en hurlant.

\- La réponse est très simple. TU N'A PAS CONFIANCE EN MOI ! AU LIEU DE ME FAIRE DE VENIR POUR M'EN PARLER, TU CHOISIS D'ALLER VOIR CRACKER POUR L'INTIMIDER, L'OBLLIGER A NE PAS M'ENTRAINER ET CE MALGRE LES ORDRES VENANT DE MAMA ! TU NE SAIS PAS A QUEL POINT JE ME SENS HUMILIER DE TA MANOEUVRE ! OUI ! HUMILIER ! COMMENT AS TU PU ME FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL ? MOI QUI TE FAISAIT CONFIANCE !

\- Si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que je tiens à toi. Tu ne te rend pas compte que tu risques de te faire tuer et que si jamais cela arriver, jamais je n'en remettrais.

\- Vraiment ? Moi je penses que tu me crois faible. Sache que j'ai prouver à mainte reprise que j'étais une femme assez forte pour tout surmonter et qui n'était pas un boulet pour toi. Mais apparemment je me trompais lourdement.

\- Je n'ai jamais penser une chose pareille. Crois moi. Ce que je veux c'est t'éviter...

\- Arrête ! J'en ai assez entendu.

D'un geste rapide, elle porta sa main à son cou pour tirer sur le cordon qui retenait son alliance qu'elle arracha sèchement. Prenant la main du pirate, elle lui remit son alliance. Celui-ci fut choqué par le geste de la jeune femme. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'elle aurait pu faire ça. Refermant les doigts sur la bague, elle le dépassa pour atteindre la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Avant d'en franchir le seuil, Werewolf dit :

\- Officiellement je reste ta femme. Néanmoins, considère ce geste comme une « rupture ». J'étais prête à te pardonner le fait que tu ne me croyais pas concernant le fait que ma « tante » savait que j'étais en vie. Seulement avec ce que tu as fait, je ne peux plus te faire confiance. Plus jamais !

S'en allant, la porte se referma doucement derrière la silhouette de la jeune femme qui partit. Werewolf marcha jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Katakuri et qui n'était désormais plus sa chambre Elle ne pourrait pas dormir dans cette pièce qu'elle avait partagé avec le pirate. Prenant ses affaires, la jeune femme se dirigea vers une autre chambre qui serait désormais serait « sa » chambre. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle se mit à pleurer. La trahison de Katakuri lui fit très mal, encore plus que lorsqu'elle c'était reçu les balles dans le corps quand Ryan l'avait protégé. Cette trahison fut la pire douleur qu'elle est jamais connue.

Du côté de Katakuri, le pirate n'avait toujours pas bouger. Il tenait toujours l'alliance où il y avait fait graver son prénom à l'intérieur. Un bijoux qu'elle avait garder précieusement quand Mama l'avait envoyé sur l'île où elle avait rencontré Charizard et là...ce merveilleux bijoux lui était rendu. Symbole de « rupture » entre lui et elle bien qu'elle reste officiellement sa femme. Serrant sa main, il abattit l'autre sur la table où se trouvait le visio escargot phone. Prenant Mogue, il mit s'en dessus dessous les meubles, les chaises se trouvant dans la bibliothèque. Le pirate était tellement en colère que la moindre personne qui serait arriver, il l'aurait tuer. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 20 minutes qu'il se calma. Rangeant Mogura, Katakuri sortit le croc de loup qu'il gardait toujours pour ensuite retirer le morceau de corde se trouvant sur l'alliance afin de la mettre avec le croc. Une fois que cela fut fait, il remit le collier dans son corps avant de se remettre au travail.

 _Trois semaines plus tard..._

Comme convenu, Morgan vint sur l'île de l'impératrice. Le journaliste entra dans la salle du trône où se trouvait Big Mom et Werewolf qui était debout bras croisé contre le trône. Il remarqua que quelque chose clochait car la jeune femme était seule. Aucune trace de son mari ce qui était vraiment étrange car d'habitude, ils étaient ensemble. De plus, elle avait le visage fermé, neutre et elle semblait...de très mauvaise humeur. L'impératrice fit signe à son invité de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui. Une fois que cela fut fait, il dit :

\- Mamigo, j'avoue avoir été très surpris de votre appel. Ainsi donc vous voulez mon aide pour retrouver une certaine personne. Vous savez pourtant...

\- Morgan, Mogan...Soupira Werewolf en secouant la tête avant de s'avancer pour être devant le journaliste. Vous n'êtes pas qu'une simple journaliste. Vous êtes LE journaliste. Vous savez tout ce qui ce passe avant tout le monde et vous êtes LE pro en ce qui concerne de retrouver certaines personne. Bien entendu, à condition d'avoir en contre partis un énorme scoop.

\- Je vois que vous savez tout de moi ma chère Werewolf. Je suis près à vous aidé à condition que vous me donnez en échange ce « scoop » comme vous dite si bien ma chère.

\- Bien entendu. Promit la jeune concerne Shadow dont je vous avais parler la dernière fois à la Tea Party.

\- En effet, je m'en souviens. Répondit le journaliste. Dois je en déduire que vous avez eu du nouveau la concernant ?

\- Oui. J'ai son nom mais impossible de la trouver à moins d'être vous Morgan.

\- Dite son nom et...

\- Sharona. Coupa Werewolf.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce lorsque le nom fut donné par la jeune femme. Morgan laissa même tomber son crayon avant de regarder attentivement la belle-fille de Big Mom. D'ailleurs celle-ci remarqua alors que le journaliste avait pâlit quand Werewolf avait donner le nom de sa « tante ».

\- Et bien Morgan ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Vous...vous...êtes...sa fille...

\- Hum ? S'étonna Werewolf.

\- J'aurais du faire le rapprochement depuis un certains temps. Après tout des yeux comme les vôtres ne sont pas chose courantes ma chère. Que je suis bête ! Vous êtes leur portrait cracher. Enfin, vous ressembler à votre mère avec le caractère de votre père.

\- Qu'es ce que vous êtes en train de dire mon cher Morgan ? Je ne comprend rien du tout. Déclara Big Mom.

\- Excusez moi Mamigo. S'excusa Morgan. C'est que...je connais enfin je connaissait vos parents ma chère Werewolf.

\- Mes parents ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Oui. D'abord l'adoption de votre mère par vos grand-parents, Monsieur et Madame Repel. Les pauvres. Madame Repel avait perdu son deuxième enfant lors d'un tragique accident d'empoisonnement et elle ne pouvait plus en avoir après ça. Leur fille Sharona...pauvre enfant. Mais ensuite, Monsieur Repel a adopter votre mère, Yué. Pauvre petite fille. Le destin n'a pas été tendre avec elle.

\- Que voulez vous dire Morgan ? L'interrogea Big Mom.

\- La famille de Yué, la mère de Werewof, était une famille proche des Repel. Mais un jour, des pirates attaquèrent le village où ils habitaient. Ils furent tués et Yué fut portée disparut. On ne la retrouva que quelques années plus tard. Elle avait vécut parmi une meute de loup comme vous ma chère. Monsieur Repel l'adopta par respect pour sa famille et sa femme qui voulait un autre enfant. J'étais le premier qui fit un article sur elle. Puis lorsque j'ai appris son mariage avec Cassell Wolf Syrus, j'étais au ange. Faut dire que votre père était un sacré personnage lui aussi. Très distingué, il était pourtant très mystérieux. Par exemple, il était toujours aimable avec ses domestiques, mettait la main à la patte et n'avait aucune peur contre les loups géants qui vagabondait sur son île. Leur mariage fut magnifique. Encore plus quand vous êtes venu au monde ma chère. Pour autant, ils ne voulaient pas que la presse vous prenne en photos. Quel dommage.

\- A cause de mes yeux je présume.

\- Oui. Votre mère souffrait déjà d'une certaine réputation à cause de votre tante : Sharona Repel. Elle était d'une jalousie maladive envers votre mère.

\- Je le sais.

\- Vous le saviez ? Mais comment ?

\- Il y a quelques semaines, ma chère belle-fille a été en contact avec un poison virulent. Tentative orchestré par Sharona. Expliqua l'impératrice.

\- Durant mon coma, j'ai été entre la Vie et la Mort. Commença à expliquer la jeune femme. Entre ces deux « états » j'ai pu... »voir » ma mère et des partis de son passé. De plus, j'ai pu retrouver ma mémoire. Néanmoins, je ne peux me souvenir de mon prénom. Le connaissez vous Morgan ?

\- Hélas non ma chère. Soupira Morgan. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vos parents ne voulaient vous exposez à la presse. Franchement, j'ai du mal à me dire que j'ai en face de moi la fille de Yué et Syrus Cassel Wolf. Attendez une minute, cela veut donc dire que...

\- En effet, Morgan. Sharona est responsable de la mort de mes parents. Termina Werewolf.

\- Je le savais ! S'extasia le journaliste. Quand vos parents sont mort, j'ai de suite soupçonner votre « tante ». Son comportement était pour le moins étrange. Notamment lors de l'enterrement de vos grand-parents. Mort de façon très mystérieuse.

\- Morgan, je peux vous éclairer sur ce point et un autre. Sharona est responsable de la mort de mes grand-parents ainsi que de la stérilité de ma grand-mère.

\- Vraiment ? Quel scoop ! Dit donc. S'exclama le journaliste. Donc j'en déduis que si je trouve votre « tante »...

\- Vous aurez votre scoop. Ses aveux complets concernant la mort de mes parents et de ses nombreux trafiques en tant que Shadow. Déclara Werewolf avec un immense sourire.

\- Très bien. Je vais mettre toute mes sources en alerte. Passez une très bonne journée et passez le bonjour à votre époux Werewolf.

La jeune femme se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de pousser un petit grognement. Une fois le journaliste partit, Werewolf se tourna vers sa belle-mère qui lui demanda :

\- Alors comment ce passe tes entraînements avec Cracker et Smoothie ?

\- Mal.

\- Comment ça ?

 _Trois semaines plus tôt..._

Werewolf avait commencé à s'entraîner avec Cracker et Smoothie. Au début la jeune femme fut ravit avant très vite de déchanter. Elle se prenait des coups, finissait par terre mais elle voyait qu'ils ne se donnaient pas à fond. Bien au contraire, ils la ménageaient ! Au début, la jeune crut qu'elle devait rêver mais au fil des jours, elle en était sur. D'abord, ils n'utilisaient pas leur pouvoir du fruit du démon et quand Werewolf voulait continuer, ils mettaient fin à l'entraînement. Un jour elle en eu marre que c'est elle qui mit à l'entraînement en balançant :

\- ASSEZ ! J'en ai plus que marre !

\- Tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? Avait alors demander Cracker.

\- Je n'en sait rien mon frère.

Werewolf avait prit la décision d'en parler à la seule personne qui pouvait arranger ça : Big Mom !

 _Maintenant..._

\- Ils me considèrent comme encore faible. Ils ne se donnent pas à fond ! Pour eux, je ne suis que leur belle-sœur, ils ne voient pas comme un « ennemie » ! Ils ne sont pas impartiales ! Je ne peux pas évoluer dans ce genre de conditions. J'en ai ras le bol ! Jamais je ne pourrais battre ma tante si même les plus forts de mes beaux-frères et belles-sœurs ne jouent pas le jeu !

\- Je vois.

\- Il me faudrait un endroit assez dangereux où je pourrais beaucoup plus évolué. Un endroit où aucuns humains n'oseraient s'aventurer. Un endroit qui ressemblerait à l'Enfer ! Un endroit où la douleur, la Mort et où il faudrait survivre afin de ne pas mourir. Bref, un endroit vraiment horrible. Déclara Werewolf.

\- Je crois connaître une endroit qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Viens suis moi.

Big Mom se leva de son trône pour sortir de la salle, Werewolf à sa suite. Arrivant dans la grande bibliothèque de l'impératrice, là elle prit un énorme livre - un énorme Atlas - qu'elle posa sur une table avant de l'ouvrir pour chercher une page en particulière. Quand elle la trouva, c'était une page qui répertoriait plusieurs petites îles très éloignés du territoire de Big Mom se trouvant dans des eaux horribles. Là, elle pointa une île très isolée des autres sur la page.

\- Là, cette île.

\- Yamataï ? Lut Werewolf en penchant la tête sur le côté gauche.

\- Oui, Yamataï. Confirma Big Mom. Une île situé dans la mer du Diable, entouré de récifs très dangereux et traîtres. Personnes n'osent s'aventurer sur cette île à cause de cette mer traîtresse. Ceux qui réussissent à accoster et à survire à la mer toujours houleuse et aux récifs ne peuvent plus y repartir. Mes hommes et moi même n'avons pas réussit à y accoster.

\- Pourquoi personnes ne va sur cette île ? Demanda finalement la jeune femme assez curieuse. Qu'a t-elle de s'y effrayante ? A part la mer et les récifs, elle ressemble à l'autre île où j'ai retrouvé ma « sauvagerie ».

\- C'est à cause de ce qu'il y a sur cette île que personne n'ose s'y aventurer. Répondit Big Mom.

\- Et qu'es ce qu'il y a exactement ?

\- Une personne dont le nom est Death.

\- Pardon ? Vous voulez dire que la mort rôde sur cette île ? Demanda perplexe Werewolf.

\- Non pas exactement. Une légende raconte que sur cette île, reposerait une personne qui pouvait prédire quand vous alliez mourir. Si bien que son peuple croyait qu'elle était une réincarnation de la Mort elle même voir la Mort elle-même. On disait aussi qu'elle était d'une beauté surnaturelle quasi fantomatique. Mais qui dégageait une aura peu singulière pour une jeune femme de son âge. Death était réputer pour ne pas épargner tout le monde. Hommes, femmes, enfants, tous y passaient. De plus, son peuple disait qu'elle pouvait contrôler la mer qui entourait l'île sur lequel elle fut exilée.

\- Et vous y croyez Mama ? Demanda Werewolf sceptique.

\- Disons que lorsque je suis allée sur cette île, j'ai pu ressentir une aura meurtrière et très sombre qui nous empêchait d'accoster. Bien que cette île fasse partit de mon territoire, je n'ai pu l'explorer comme il le fallait. Tu seras la première à l'explorer du moins si tu arrive à survivre et à arriver sur le rivage.

\- J'y arriverais. La rassura Werewolf. D'ailleurs, je compte y aller seule avec un navire.

\- Seule ? S'étonna Big Mom.

\- Oui. Confirma la jeune femme. J'ai besoins de le faire seule, pas besoins de m'encombrer de soldats. J'ai juste besoins d'un petit navire pour m'y rendre dès ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? Que comptes tu faire exactement ma chère belle-fille ?

\- Voir Flampe avant de prendre la mer.

\- Tu ne comptes pas prévenir ton cher « époux » ?

\- Katakuri ne doit pas savoir avant que je ne soit sur la mer très loin de Whole Cake Island.

\- Très bien. Tu peux disposer Werewolf.

\- Merci.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de s'éclipser de la bibliothèque. Se rendant dans les cuisines, elle demanda au chef cuisinier où se trouvait le plateau qui devait être remit à Flampe. Le trouvant, Werewolf sortit un flacon qu'elle versa dans l'assiette contenant son repas. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle laissa un serviteur l'amener à la prison le suivant discrètement. Toujours enfermer dans le livre de son grand-frère, elle ruminait jusqu'à ce qu'on ouvre le livre afin de lui donner son plateau repas. Mangeant de tout son soûl, elle ne vit pas l'ombre d'une personne qui l'observait caché dans un coin. Soudain, la fille de Big Mom se sentit nauséeuse avant de se pencher en avant prête à vomir. Des spasmes commençaient à la prendre, du sang coula de son nez et elle eut du mal à respirer.

\- C'est horrible n'es ce pas ? Cette sensation d'étouffement, de sentir la Vie quitter notre corps.

\- T...to...toi...Souffla Flampe.

\- Oui moi. Déclara Werewolf en apparaissant devant les barreaux du livre prison. Sache que j'ai horreur d'être poignardée dans le dos. Ton grand-frère m'a fait le même coup mais toi...Ta trahison m'a fait très mal mais encore plus lorsque j'ai appris que la personne qui t'avais donner cette plante n'es autre que Shadow ! Comment as tu pu Flampe ? Comment as tu put faire confiance à cette femme ? Tu dois être au courant, qu'elle a essayé de me tuer je ne sais pas combien de fois ! Et toi tu...je ne vais pas finir cette phrase car elle me donne envie de vomir ! En tout cas une chose est sur, c'est la dernière fois que tu me verras car je pars pendant quelques temps sur l'île de Yamataï.

Werewolf tourna le dos à la prisonnière pour reprendre le chemin de la sortie. Pour autant, elle s'arrêta net pour se tourner à demi pour lancer :

\- Oh ! J'ai faillit oublier ! Tu dois être au courant, qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote pour cette saloperie ? Oui, bien sur et tu dois te demander comment j'ai pu survivre ? La réponse est simple : j'ai eu affaire à ce poison étant très jeune. Il m'avait juste fallut quatre semaines d'agonie avant de m'en sortir. Et crois moi sur parole ce fut un véritable calvaire. Mais bon, avec un bon mental et une envie de survivre, c'est dans la poche. Bon c'est pas que m'ennuie mais je dois préparer mes affaires pour ma virer sur Yamataï. Salut !

La jeune femme lui fit un clin avant de sortir définitivement de la salle alors que Flampe était entrain d'agoniser. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait la pauvre. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle y réunit diverse affaires et armes dont celle qu'elle reçu pour son anniversaire dans une sac avant d'aller dans le port pour y trouver un petit navire avec une lettre sur le gouvernail de la part de Big Mom. L'impératrice lui avait glissé la carte qui l'amènerait à Yamataï avec un mot qui lui souhaitait bonne chance suivit de notes concernant la fameuse légende concernant Death. Prenant la carte, Werewolf commença alors à prendre la mer sans un regard en arrière de l'île de Whole Cake Island. Le lendemain tous le monde serait au courant de son aventure vers cette île.

 **N/A : Voilà le chapitre est finit. Désoler pour ce retard mais comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous par message privé que je suis en plein déménagement. De plus j'arrive en pleine période de fête donc je tiens à vous prévenir que je mettrais plus de temps pour écrire l'autre chapitre. En effet, je serais plus fatigué. Merci de votre compréhension et de votre soutien pas message. En tout vous aurez remarqué les petits clins d'œil au dernier Tom Raider. D'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre, elle devra affronter la « présence » qui vit sur cette île. De plus comment notre cher Katkauri va apprendre la nouvelle déjà qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécier qu'elle « rompt » avec lui.**


	22. Chapter 22

_N/A : Voici le chapitre 21. Hélas, Katakuri a fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas pour « perdre » Werewolf. Enfin, il ne l'a pas « complètement perdu », seulement...les morceaux seront dur à recoller. Surtout le fait que la jeune femme est parti sur une île assez dangereuse pour pouvoir s'entraîner. On peut dire que sa visite va la changer très radicalement car elle apprendra des choses qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas sur son passé et sa famille. Elle fera même une rencontre qu'elle espérait tant. Lisez si vous voulez savoir ce que je voulais dire. Ah encore autre chose, je m'inspire beaucoup du film « Tom Raider » qui es sortit et que j'ai adoré. On se retrouve en bas._

 _FirePhenixXV : Merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes « follows »_

 _NuageDcrbr : Merci beaucoup pour ta review._

 _Raphe22 : Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre. Ta review m'a fait plaisirs._

 _Je remercie ainsi tous les autres lecteurs et lectrices pour leur review, d'avoir mit ma fic dans vos « favoris », « follows ». Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 21

 _Werewolf tourna le dos à la prisonnière pour reprendre le chemin de la sortie. Pour autant, elle s'arrêta net pour se tourner à demi pour lancer :_

 _\- Oh ! J'ai faillit oublier ! Tu dois être au courant, qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote pour cette saloperie ? Oui, bien sur et tu dois te demander comment j'ai pu survivre ? La réponse est simple : j'ai eu affaire à ce poison étant très jeune. Il m'avait juste fallut quatre semaines d'agonie avant de m'en sortir. Et crois moi sur parole ce fut un véritable calvaire. Mais bon, avec un bon mental et une envie de survivre, c'est dans la poche. Bon c'est pas que m'ennuie mais je dois préparer mes affaires pour ma virer sur Yamataï. Salut !_

 _La jeune femme lui fit un clin avant de sortir définitivement de la salle alors que Flampe était entrain d'agoniser. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait la pauvre. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle y réunit diverse affaires et armes dont celle qu'elle reçu pour son anniversaire dans une sac avant d'aller dans le port pour y trouver un petit navire avec une lettre sur le gouvernail de la part de Big Mom. L'impératrice lui avait glissé la carte qui l'amènerait à Yamataï avec un mot qui lui souhaitait bonne chance suivit de notes concernant la fameuse légende concernant Death. Prenant la carte, Werewolf commença alors à prendre la mer sans un regard en arrière de l'île de Whole Cake Island. Le lendemain tous le monde serait au courant de son aventure vers cette île._

 _Sur Whole Cake Island le lendemain matin..._

Katakuri était entrain de dormir quand il ouvrit les yeux d'avance. Se mettant en tailleur, il mit son écharpe avant de commencer à s'habiller pour ensuite attendre debout. Dans le couloir des bruits de pas se firent entendre suivit de coup sur sa porte.

\- Oye frangin ! Cria Cracker. Ouvre ! C'est important !

\- C'est ouvert.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Cracker ainsi que sur Smoothie mais ce qui intrigua le plus Katkauri c'était le comportement de son petit frère. Celui-ci se mit à tourner sur lui même comme un lion en cage, c'était le signe que quelque chose n'allait pas et que cela pouvait être très grave.

\- Non pas que votre visite ne me fasse pas plaisirs mais que faites vous ici à cette heure ? Vous ne deviez pas entraîner Werewolf ?

\- Werewolf n'est pas venu s'entraîner aujourd'hui mon frère. Expliqua Smoothie. La vrai raison qui nous a poussé à venir ici c'est...

\- Flampe a été empoisonnée. Termina Cracker. Par le même poison qu'a eu ta femme.

\- Pardon ?! Empoisonné ? Mais par qui ? Et surtout êtes vous sur qu'il s'agit du même poison ? Demanda Katakuri abasourdi.

\- Justement, c'est assez délicat à dire mon frère...tenta Smoothie gênée. La personne qui aurait empoisonné Flampe est...

\- Werewolf ! Cria presque Cracker tellement cette idée le révulsait. Il s'agit de ta femme ! C'est elle qui en est la responsable.

\- Fais très attention à ce que tu dis mon frère. Prévint Katakuri avec une aura noire dans le regard. Werewolf et moi somme peut être en froid mais n'oublie pas qu'elle reste ma femme. Et quiconque dit des choses mal sur son compte aura affaire à moi.

\- Mon frère, tu sais bien que je suis le premier à la respecter mais là elle est allé trop loin.

\- Cracker...fulmina son grand-frère.

\- Suffit tous les deux ! Intima Smoothie en se mettant entre les deux. Mon frère, Cracker ne voulait pas être irrespectueux envers elle. Je peux te le jurer. Néanmoins, permet nous le doute. Les cuisiniers l'on vu dans la cuisine verser quelque chose dans le plat destiné à notre petite sœur qui souffre le martyre en ce moment même et elle n'est pas venu s'entraîner. Nous devons lui parler. Pour au moins l'innocenté.

\- Fum. Très bien, tu m'a convaincu petite sœur. Venez avec moi.

Le Sweet Commander emmena son frère et son sœur vers la chambre de la jeune femme qu'il ouvrit pour la découvrir...vide. Werewolf ne s'y trouvait pas mais ce qui intrigua encore plus les trois enfants de Big Mom était qu'il manquait des choses dans la pièce. Des vêtements, des armes...Bref, tout laissait pensé qu'elle avait quitté les lieux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire...Souffla Smoothie. Elle nous aurais...quitté...

\- Ah ! Tu vois mon frère ! J'avais raison ! S'écria Cracker fièrement.

Katakuri leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers un livre qui traînait par terre. Le prenant, il y lu le titre avant de commencer à le feuilleter. Cela parlait des plantes et autres végétaux quand une page attira son attention.

\- Cracker, Flampe est malade depuis quand ?

\- Hier soir. Répondit celui-ci. Pourquoi tu...

\- Des veines noires sur tout le corps ? Des yeux injectés de sang ? Les lèvres noires ?

\- Oui, tout ça !

\- Des vomissements ?

\- Oui ! Tout comme Werewolf lorsqu...Ouf !

\- Ce n'est pas le même poison crétin ! Répliqua Katakuri en se retournant tout en plaquant le livre contre le ventre de son petit frère. Flampe ne va pas mourir.

\- Hein ? Qu'es ce que tu...

\- Lis ! Intima le Sweet Commander avant de voir son petit frère s'exécuter.

\- Si Flampe ne va pas mourir pourquoi Werewolf n'est plus là ? Demanda Smoothie inquiète.

\- Allons voir Mama. Décréta Katkauri.

Le fils de Big Mom avait une intuition concernant le départ de sa femme et que sa mère n'y était pas étrangère.

 _Du côté de Big Mom..._

Ce matin en se levant, l'impératrice avait une une faim dévorante. Assise sur son lit, elle dégustait son petit déjeuner composer de diverses pâtisseries avec un thé très succulent. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Big Mom s'extasiait :

\- Hum ! Que c'est bon ! Miam miam ! Mama mama !

BOUM !

\- Hein ?

Big Mom ne dit plus rien quand sa porte fut ouverte très brutalement par son deuxième fils Katkauri qui était suivit de Cracker et Smoothie qui semblait très gêner. L'impératrice quand à elle ne dit rien tandis que son fils approchait près d'elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, il éructa :

\- Où se trouve Werewolf ?

Big Mom posa doucement sa tasse de thé avant de regarder son fils très stoïquement. Elle se doutait qu'il perdrait son calme quand il se rendrait compte de la « fugue » de la jeune femme. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas oublier à qui il parlait.

\- Ce matin, mon frère m'a dit que Werewolf n'était pas venu à son entraînement et que Flampe avait été empoisonnée par le même poison qu'elle et qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. J'étais très sceptique vois tu. Tu n'aurais jamais approuvé ceci malgré ce que Flampe avait fait. Imagine donc la surprise quand je suis allé dans sa chambre pour la trouver vide ! Ses vêtements, ses armes...tout à disparut. Sauf un livre qui parlait des plantes où j'ai trouvé de quoi souffrait ma petite sœur. Mais cela n'expliqua pas la disparition de ma femme.

\- Où veux tu en venir mon fils ? Demanda Big Mom.

\- Que tu savais pour Flampe et que tu sais où se trouve ma femme Mama. Déclara Katakuri.

\- Et qu'es ce qui te faire dire ça ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, en effet j'étais au courant pour Flampe. J'ai même approuver son plan pour lui donner une petite leçon. Ensuite, elle m'a fait part de ses « entraînements ». Je dois dire que j'étais assez déçu par vous deux ! Déclara Big Mom en fusillant Smoothie et Cracker du regard. Pour lui donner un coup de pouce je l'ai envoyé sur une île la plus dangereuse au monde que je comptait parmi mon territoire.

\- Non...Souffla Smoothie blanche comme un linge.

\- Tu n'a pas fait ça Mama. Annonça Cracker.

\- Si.

\- Tu l'a envoyez sur Yamataï ! Éructa Katakuri. Es tu devenu folle Mama ? Cette île...

\- SILENCE ! Hurla Big Mom

Las de l'insolence de son deuxième fils, l'impératrice dut intervenir en libérant une partie de son haki des rois bien que ses enfants soient immunisés. Smoothie et Cracker étaient pâles comme des linges et tremblaient de peur devant la colère de leur mère. Katakuri quand à lui tient bon devant sa mère en colère. Se mettant à genoux sur son lit, elle le toisa avant de dire :

\- Je peux tolérer jusqu'à un certain point ton insolence mon fils. Mais là tu dépasses les bornes ! Je suis consciente que ton « couple » est sur des charbons ardents. Mais je t'interdit de dire que j'ai envoyé Werewolf sur Yamataï. C'est elle qui a choisit d'y aller, de son propre chef et ceux malgré ce que je lui ai raconté.

\- Impossible ! Elle n'aurait jamais...

\- Ah oui ? En es tu bien sur ? Ne crois tu pas que c'est à cause de ton comportement qui l'a fait choisir cette voie ? Après tout, tu as tout fait pour l'empêcher de se préparer à affronter sa tante en allant voir Cracker pour l'intimider.

\- Je...

\- Et vous deux ! Coupa Big Mom en regardant ses deux autres enfants. Ne pensez vous pas que vous y êtes aussi pour quelque chose ? Après tout, vous n'avez pas arrêter de la ménager au lieu de correctement l'entraîner. Alors ? Vous ne dite rien ? Parfait. Au lieu de venir me dire que j'étais « folle » regardez vous. Si Werewolf est sur Yamataï ce n'est pas ma faute mais la votre mes chers enfants.

\- Elle ne survivra pas sur cette île. Déclara Katakuri.

\- Arrête de la considérer comme une faible mon fils. Le réprimanda Big Mom.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que quelque chose de mauvai rôde sur cette île. Après tout, nous n'avons pas pu y accoster et quand certains de nos hommes y ont pu y arriver, on ne les a jamais revu. Rappelle toi ce qu'un survivant nous as raconté. « La Mort les as tous pris ». Tu ne peux ignorer ça !

\- Certes mais...

\- Mais quoi Mama ?

\- Je crois en Werewolf. Et toi mon fils ?

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. L'impératrice regarda son fils qui baissa la tête honteusement. Quel idiot ! Il était tellement en colère sur le fait que sa femme se rendait sur une île dangereuse qu'il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il devait faire confiance à Werewolf et à ses capacités. Reprenant la parole, l'impératrice lança :

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allez ouste ! Sortez tout les trois de ma chambre. Et une dernière chose : je vous interdit de lui venir en aide. Après tout vous en avez en déjà assez fait.

Les trois enfants de Big Mom quittèrent la pièce pour se retrouver dehors devant le château. Là, Katakuri lâcha :

\- Je vais rejoindre Werewolf !

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Smoothie et Cracker.

\- Tu es dingue ! S'extasia Cracker.

\- Oublie tu les ordres donné par Mama ? Aucun d'entre nous n'a le droit d'aller la rejoindre. Renchérie Smoothie

\- Peu importe ! Je ne laisserais pas ma femme se faire tuer par une espèce de « fantôme » ou encore par les récifs ou encore par la mer.

\- Mon frère...Commença en douceur Smoothie. Je sais que tu es en colère et que vos rapports son plutôt tendu. Mais...cette fois- ci tu devrais la laisser faire. Ne pas intervenir.

\- Je te demande pardon Smoothie ?! Tu me demandes de ne pas rejoindre ma femme alors qu'elle risque de ne pas revenir ici ? Serais tu as ce point folle petite sœur ?

\- Non mais...Mais ce combat...Werewolf doit le faire seule. Mama a raison tu sais...nous avons tous les trois merder avec elle qu'elle s'est senti obligé de se rendre à Yamataï pour pouvoir devenir plus forte. Non, crois moi mon frère, cette fois-ci, elle doit se débrouiller seule.

Katkauri se rapprocha dangereusement de sa petite sœur avec un regard qui lançait des éclairs. Nullement impressionner, la ministre du jus tint bon, soutenant le regard de son grand-frère. Elle resta calme surtout quand il lui balança à la figure :

\- Si tu crois que je vais rester ici les bras croisé, tu te trompes lourdement Smoothie.

\- Mama avait donc raison alors.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu ne crois pas en Werewolf. Lâcha Smoothie avec une certaine colère dans la voix. Tu la sous-estimes depuis qu'elle a été empoisonnée par Flampe. Moi aussi j'ai crut que nous allions la perdre. Cette erreur ma fait perdre sa confiance lors des entraînements, je la ménageais de trop parce que j'avais peur pour elle. Malheureusement, on récolte ce que l'on sème. A cause de mon comportement, elle a dut aller sur Yamataï pour pouvoir se perfectionner. Tout ce qui arrive est de notre faute à tous les trois mon frère. C'est pour cela que nous devons la laisser seule. Ayons confiance en elle.

Smoothie posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son grand-frère qui ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment, il se dégagea pour partir afin de retourner sur son île laissant Smoothie et Cracker derrière lui. S'approchant de sa petite sœur, ce dernier lui dit :

\- Il n'a pas l'air content de ton petit discours.

\- Pour autant au fond de lui, il sait que j'ai raison. Werewolf réussira à percer le mystère de Yamataï.

\- Espérons que tu es raison petite sœur. Dans le cas contraire...

\- Je sais Cracker. Déclara Smoothie en regardant partir son grand-frère.

Une fois qu'il fut de retour sur l'île, Katakuri se dirigea non par vers sa demeure mais la forêt. Une fois à l'intérieur, il laissa exploser sa colère. Les arbres furent projetés à terre, d'autres eurent l'écorce percé et d'autres recouverts de mochi. Au final, il fit une belle pagaille avant de réussir à se calmer. Durant sa crise, il avait arraché son écharpe qu'il avait balancé par terre. Tenant toujours sa lance Mogura, le pirate se retourna d'un coup pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Charizard qui l'observait assise sur son postérieur. Calmement, la louve observa le Sweet commander. En fait depuis un moment, elle l'observait assise. Depuis un moment, Charizard avait observé un changement chez son amie et son mari. Bien qu'elle ne soit un animal, elle pouvait comprendre la détresse des Humains ainsi que leur dispute. Se levant doucement, la louve se dirigea vers Katakuri pour frotter sa tête contre lui afin de le calmer complètement. Pris au dépourvue, le pirate resta coi avant de lever la main pour caresser la tête de la louve. Ce simple geste réussit à le calmer complètement. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa tomber pour se diriger vers un arbre où il s'appuya contre l'écorce.

\- Ah ! Tu as deviner sans doute que ton amie n'étais plus là. Et tu as raison, Werewolf n'est plus ici. En ce moment, elle est en route pour une île dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Yamataï, une île qui se situe très loin sur notre territoire. Un endroit où elle risque de ne pas revenir. En fait, je ne sais pas si elle reviendra un jour ou pas.

TCHONG ! TCHONG !

Katakuri se mit sur le côté quand Charizard lui envoya des épines. Relevant la tête, il vit la louve lui lancer un regard noir, la queue battant de façon nerveuse. Ce signe voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas contente. Pas contente du tout. Le pirate comprit de suite que comme sa mère, son petit frère et sa petite sœur, Charizard lui faisait des remontrances. Levant les bras en l'air, il lança :

\- Bon, ça va, j'ai comprit. Je dois faire confiance à ma femme. Seulement...

Katakuri retira alors de son corps le collier contenant le croc et l'alliance de la jeune femme. Les serrant dans sa main, il repensa aux bon moments que Werewolf et lui avaient passés. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Charizard s'approcha de lui pour ensuite s'asseoir sur son postérieur afin de tendre la patte pour prévenir de sa présence. Baissant la tête, Katakuri vit le manège de la louve. Posant sa main sur sa tête, il rangea sa lance avant de dire :

\- J'espère qu'elle nous reviendra. Elle le doit. Werewolf doit me revenir. Tu ne dois pas échouer Werewolf.

 _En mer..._

Werewolf était entrain de lire tranquillement la carte pour vérifier qu'elle était dans la bonne direction quand elle releva soudainement la tête. Son instinct la titillait grandement alors que la jeune femme était seule en mer. De plus ses oreilles lui sifflaient avant d'éternuer. Se mouchant, Werewolf ronchonna en disant :

\- Fais chier ! A mon avis, ce satané Sweet Commander de Mochi doit être au courant de ma fuite. Tant pis, cela lui appendra. Bon, où en étais je. Hum. Je suis sur la bonne voie. Voyons voir maintenant ce que Mont d'Or m'a dégotté sur cette fameuse « Death ». Alors...

Werewolf était entrain de lire paisiblement les pages offert par son beau-frère. Sa lecture était très passionnante. Pour autant, des choses lui semblait assez bizarre, concernant son « fameux » dons, ensuite en regardant la peinture, la jeune femme qui était représentée semblait assez irréelle. La jeune femme avait l'impression que cette « Death » n'était pas humaine. De plus sur ce qu'elle lisait, les témoignages étaient selon elle assez farfelues.

\- Vraiment étrange...D'un simple toucher, elle pouvait tuer la personne...Trop bizarre.

La nuit commença à tomber alors qu'elle continuait sa route mais surtout un orage commençait à arriver avec des éclairs.

 _Sur Whole Cake Island..._

Dans l'infirmerie, Flampe souffrait le martyre. Tout ça c'était la faute de Werewolf, cette femme était un vrai démon. Comment Mama avait elle approuver ça ? Alors qu'un spasme la prenait, la porte de l'infirmerie souffrait doucement sur une grande silhouette. Celle-ci s'assit sur une chaise près du lit avant de croiser les bras. Tournant la tête, Flampe écarquilla les yeux avant d'éructer avec difficulté :

\- T...to...toi...

\- Bonjour petite sœur. Répondit Katakuri.

\- Tu es...venu admir...admirer le travail...de ta...femme...cela doit te...faire...plaisirs...

\- Si c'est parce que tu crois que tu vas mourir, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Pauvre idiote ! Malgré le fait que tu lui ait fait un sale coup, elle n'aurait pas essayer de t'assassiner.

\- Tu...mens...

\- Non. Elle t'a juste donner une leçon. La plante qui t'a donné ces symptômes ressemble à celle que tu lui a administrer. Même symptôme sauf que tu vivras. Tu resteras malade encore jusqu'à demain. Je peux dire qu'elle a été magnanime avec toi. Si ça avait été moi, je t'aurais tué dès mon réveil. Bon je vais te laisser.

\- Tu...pars ?

\- Aurais tu oublier ce que tu m'a dit ? Ce que tu as fait à ma femme ? Je ne pourrais pas te pardonner petite sœur.

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'infirmerie. Marchant dans le couloir, il observa le temps à l'extérieur, le ciel était devenu noir, des éclairs apparurent, jeu de lumière et des ténèbres sur le territoire de Big Mom. Le vent souffla tel une voix d'outre tombe. Katakuri se doutait que la mer devait être déchaînée et que Werewolf devait avoir de grandes difficultés.

\- J'espère qu'elle s'en sort là où elle se trouve.

 _Sur la mer..._

Luttant pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau et essayant d'éviter les récifs, Werewolf tenait la barre aussi fermement que possible. Quand la tempête avait éclaté, elle c'était précipitée pour prendre des armes et mettre des vêtements dans un sac qu'elle avait mit sur le dos. Mouillée jusqu'aux os, la jeune femme essaya de garder le cape tout en crachant de l'eau de mer.

\- Merde ! Faut croire que Mama avait raison, cette île dégage quelque chose de malsain. Comment ais je pu arriver si vite ? Oupss...

Tournant la barre à tribord, elle évita un récif qui était aussi coupant qu'un rasoir mais ne put malheureusement pas éviter l'autre. Le choc la propulsa en arrière lui faisant mal au dos. Se relevant avec difficulté tout en essayant de se mettre debout, Werewolf aperçut via un éclair ce qui ressemblait à une île. Suite à un autre choc, elle fut balancée contre la rambarde brutalement et la fit basculer par dessus bord. L'eau était agitée et froide telle les mains des morts entraînant leur proie tout au fond. Refaisant surface, elle vit son bateau sombrer tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à garder la tête hors de l'eau malgré les houles qui s'abattaient sur elle. Reprenant de l'air, elle commença à nager vers l'île luttant pour ne pas sombrer vers le fond avant de s'échouer sur la plage totalement épuiser et trempée comme jamais. Alors qu'elle se faisait mouillé par la pluie et l'eau de mer, des yeux ambré l'observait au loin avant de disparaître dans la forêt. La jeune femme ne se doutait pas alors qu'au cœur de l'île une personne cachée souriait avant de dire :

\- Ainsi, elle a survécut. Voyons comment elle compte survivre sur mon île. J'espère qu'il pourra l'aider à s'en sortir.

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Ce fut les rayons du soleil qui lui chauffèrent la peau de son visage qui réveillèrent la jeune femme. Endoloris de partout, ce fut une torture pour elle de se mettre debout. Une fois sur ses jambes, se tenant le bras droit qui était égratignée, Werewolf regarda attentivement son nouvel environnement. Elle put voir une forêt devant elle, une immense montagne et derrière elle, une rangé de récifs qui entouraient l'île. Là elle comprit que personne ne pouvait arriver sur la plage en vie pourtant, la jeune femme avait réussit. Était ce un miracle ou alors quelqu'un avait en sorte qu'elle arrive en vie ? Alors qu'elle continuait à observer le paysage, son ventre se mit à gargouiller, sa gorge l'irritait et elle avait besoins de se laver pour enlever tout le sel de mer qui la recouvrait. Respirant un bon coup, Werewolf obligea son corps à se mouvoir malgré les douleurs qu'elle ressentait à chaque pas dans le sable. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la forêt, tout fut différent et étrange. Aucun bruit, pas de chant d'oiseaux, aucun bruit venant d'animaux qui pouvait peupler cet endroit. A part le vent qui soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres, tout était silencieux. Werewolf était seule, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. L'impression d'être observé la tenaillait. Entendant le bruit de l'eau, elle se dirigea pour trouver une cascade quelques mètres plus loin. S'approchant, la jeune femme se pencha pour goûter l'eau qui fort heureusement était potable. Enlevant ses vêtements, elle entra dans l'eau bienfaitrice. Son corps lui faisait atrocement mal, des coupures ainsi que des bleus la marquait sur les bras, les jambes, les hanches mais fort heureusement aucun de ses os n'étaient cassés. Ce qui était un miracle ! Alors qu'elle s'aspergeait d'eau pour se débarrasser de la saleté, un craquement se fit entendre derrière elle. Attendant patiemment, Werewolf se retourna soudainement pour trouver...rien ! Rien, personne ne se trouvait là à part poser sur une feuille à même le sol des fruits. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha du bord pour prendre dans le lot à ce qui ressemblait à des baies avant de les porter vers son nez. Méfiante, elle les renifla avant d'en cueillir une pour la porté à sa bouche. Le goût était sucré mais pas trop et for heureusement ce n'était pas du poison. Alors qu'elle mangeait le reste, la jeune pirate sortit de l'eau pou récupérer ses vêtements qui séchaient sur une branche lorsqu'elle était allée se laver. A peine Werewolf mit son haut que le vent lui rapporta une odeur très nauséabonde.

\- Bon sang ! C'est quoi cette puanteur ? Beurk !

Ramassant tout son attirail, elle décida de suivre l'odeur par curiosité mais aussi pour savoir à quoi elle aurait à faire sur cette île. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes à crapahuter entre les racines, les pentes que la jeune femme toucha au but. Posant ses mains sur ses genoux, elle reprit son souffle avant d'essuyer la sueur couvrant son front pour se figer ensuite sur place. En contre-bas se tenait une espèce de fosse où se trouvait plusieurs corps en décomposition.

\- Voilà d'où venait cette puanteur.

Se bouchant le nez, Werewolf descendit pour observer de plus près la fosse. Manque de chance, son pied dérapa sur le gravier, si bien qu'elle dévala le sentier sur les fesses pour venir ensuite s'écraser littéralement dans cet immense tas. Lorsqu'elle arriva, cela fit le bruit d'un immense « Splotch ». S'extirpant tant bien que mal, la pirate réussit à monter sur un corps avant de cracher ce qui était entrer dans sa bouche tout en jurant :

\- Bwarg ! Oh ! La vache ! Bwarg ! Kof Kof Kof...Et merde ! Moi qui venait juste de prendre un bain. Fais chier !

Agitant les bras pour enlever le « surplus », Werewolf observa son environnement avant de descendre. Là, elle put voir une des bête mortes. Cela ressemblait à un immense cerf avec des bois immense dont les ramifications étaient très coupantes, avec une queue ressemblant à un fouet couvert d'épines. Le pauvre animal avait succomber à un coup sur le ventre, le lui ouvrant. S'avançant vers le reste de la fosse, la jeune femme put voir des sortes d'oiseaux, de serpents et autres animaux tout aussi bizarre qui étaient morts de façon très étrange. Un corps attira toute son attention lorsqu'elle découvrit loger dans le cou de celui-ci un pic en bois. Le retirant, elle l'examina avant de dire :

\- Hum, étrange. Cet animal a été tué par des pièges que certains braconniers et chasseurs utilises afin de prendre les meilleurs morceaux de viandes. Ce pourrait il que je ne sois pas seul sur cette île finalement ? Je dois me montrer extrêmement prudente. En plus, une autre tempête approche. Je dois vite me trouver un abris avant d'être de nouveau trempée.

Jetant le morceau de bois, Werewolf essaya tant bien que mal de sortir de la fosse pour ensuite entrer dans la forêt alors que le temps changeait radicalement. Bien entendu, la jeune femme n'avait pas vu qu'un observateur avait tout vu du haut de la corniche. Ayant entendu le tonnerre gronder, il avait rebrousser chemin alors que les premières gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, une averse torrentielle tomba sur tout e l'île. Courant parmi les arbres, la jeune femme ne vit pas ce qui se trouvait droit devant elle, si bien que son pied se prit dans une racine. Perdant l'équilibre, elle chuta en roulade par terre avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le dos. Grimaçant de douleur, Werewolf réussit à se relever pour voir l'entré d'une grotte. Marchant lentement, la jeune femme s'y engouffra n'ayant pas peur du « locataire » qui pouvait se trouver là. Jetant son sac sur le sol, Werewolf se déshabilla pour ne rester au final qu'en sous-vêtements, grelottant à cause de l'eau sur son corps et du froid apporter par le vent. Pour autant, elle résista en respirant calmement avant de tourner la tête pour observer le temps dehors. S'approchant jusqu'à l'entrée, la jeune femme observa le dehors avant de dire :

\- Il règne quelque chose de « sauvage » sur cette île. Une sauvagerie pure sans aucune contrainte, un vrai « paradis » pour que je puisse me renforcer. Oui, ici au moins je pourrais me lâcher complètement et réussir les épreuves que cette île me réserve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je ne suis pas totalement seule ici. Il doit y avoir d'autres personnes dans la même galère que moi. Mais surtout, il y a quelque chose qui m'observe. D'ailleurs...

Sortant sous la pluie, elle leva le menton haut pour regarder droit devant elle avant de dire haut et fort :

\- JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! QUI OU QUOI QUE TU SOIS, JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! JE SENS TA PRESENCE, DEPUIS LE DEBUT QUE J'AI ATTERIT SUR CETTE ILE. JE ME MOQUE DE CE QUE TU ES MAIS SACHE UNE CHOSE : JE TROUVERAIS DEATH, JE SURMONTERAIS LES EPREUVES QU'ELLE M'ENVERA. ET TOI AUSSI JE TE TROUVERAIS. A LA FIN, TU TE SOUVIENDRA DE MON NOM ET DE QUI JE SUIS. OUI, TU TE SOUVIENDRA DE WEREWOLF, PIRATE FAISANT PARTI DE L'EQUIPAGE DE L'IMPERATRICE BIG MOM !

Une fois sa tirade finit, la jeune femme continua de regarder droit devant elle avant de rentrer dans la grotte pour y passer la nuit. Au loin, une paire d'yeux doré avait observé la jeune femme lui parler malgré le fait qu'il était caché bien camouflé dans végétation. Elle découvrirait Death ? Elle le trouverait ? Encore faudrait il déjà qu'elle puisse survivre à l'île. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

 _Quelque part sur l'île..._

Dans la forêt, des ombres courraient dans l'immense végétation comme pour échapper à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, deux ombres se cachèrent derrière un arbre pour reprendre leur souffle. L'un d'eux regarda derrière le tronc avant de revenir à sa place.

\- Alors … (souffle)... elle est derrière...nous...(souffle) ?

\- Non...

\- Merde...c'était quoi cette chose ?

\- Tu ne pense pas que...

\- Tu rigoles ? Ce n'est qu'une...

\- Qu'une quoi ? Hey ! Ça va ?

L'homme regarda son compère avant de voir que celui-ci était mort transpercer par une lame dans le ventre. Faisant un bon en arrière, celui-ci prit la fuite pour échapper à son agresseur. Se prenant les pieds dans une racine, il dégringola par terre pendant un moment avant de s'arrêter. Relevant la tête, il vit deux pied nus se tenant devant lui. Reculant, essaya de dire :

\- Pi...pi...pitié...On ne voulait pas...

\- Me déranger ?

\- Pardon. Je vous en supplie. On voulais juste quitter...ARG !

(Lame transperçant le ventre)

\- Vous vouliez quitter mon île n'es ce pas ? Sauf que moi seule décide de qui doit quitter l'île. Pas vous misérable humain.

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Se réveillant malgré ses douleurs, Werewolf alla à l'entré de la grotte pour y découvrir un étrange oiseau mort. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'accroupit pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle remarqua des traces de crocs au niveau de la gorge dont il ne restait plus grand chose. Elle devina aisément que c'était un prédateur qui avait fait ça mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Seulement une chose était sur...Donnant un coup de pied dans le cadavre, elle sortit dehors, poing crisper en hurlant :

\- POUR QUI TU ME PREND ? TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE NE POURRAIS PAS M'EN SORTIR SEULE SUR CETTE ILE ? J'AI VECUT PARMIS UNE MEUTE DE LOUP DEPUIS MES 11 ANS ! JE SAIS DONC ME DEBROUILLER SEULE POUR TROUVER MA NOURRITURE ET SURVIVRE !

Pendant qu'elle parlait, tapis dans un buisson, une paire de yeux jaune l'observait. Il avait tué cette proie par respect, il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse mourir de faim. Et elle considérait son geste comme une insulte ? Elle pense pouvoir survire et trouver sa nourriture toute seule ? Grave erreur ! Ici, la loi du plus fort règne certes. Seulement ce n'était pas comme dans sa meute, ici c'est différent. Le moindre faux pas et la Mort vient vous chercher. De plus, es ce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas seule ici ? Il en doutait fortement. Se levant, il partit pour chercher de quoi manger laissant la jeune femme. De toute façon elle se rendrait compte très rapidement.

 _1 an plus tard..._

1 an ! Cela faisait 1 an que la jeune femme était sur cette île. 1 an qui...lui avait parus très, très, très long. Limite un siècle. Voir même un véritable enfer. En effet Werewolf, les premières semaines avait du reconnaître que ce n'était pas facile de survivre sur cette île. Trouver sa nourriture, des abris, de l'eau...ce fut un vrai parcours du combattant et cela avait marqué le corps de la jeune femme. En effet, elle avait perdu du poids, beaucoup de poids. Avant, elle pesait dans les 58 kilos voir 60 kilos et après cette première année, elle n'en pesait plus que 49 ! 11 kilos de perdu ! Si Katakuri la voyait il serait furieux ! Seulement, il n'y avait pas cette perte de poids, son apparence avait aussi changé de même que son comportement. Son corps portait les nombreuses griffures, lacérations dû à ses recherches ainsi que son squelette. Elle c'était cassé la cheville gauche en tombant d'une cornée. Ayant un fort esprit de survie, Werewolf avait réussit à se remettre l'os de la cheville en place malgré une énorme souffrance. Durant plusieurs semaines, elle avait boité. Fort heureusement, son os c'était remis très bien sans aucune séquelle. Son épaule gauche c'était déboîtée de son logement lors d'une chute. Pour remettre son articulation dans son axe, la jeune femme avait dû se cogner le bras très fort contre un arbre. Elle avait hurlé avant de se calmer pour ne pas signaler sa position. Car oui, elle sentait que l'on épiait. Si seulement il n'y avait que cela...La nuit, Werewolf dormait très peu voir pas du tout. Des cauchemars rythmait sa vie, des images horribles, brouillon dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens. De plus, la survivante avait l'impression de voir à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Bref, elle était vraiment sur les nerfs et exténués. D'ailleurs quand elle essayait de se rendormit, ses pensées vaquèrent vers un certain pirate portant une énorme écharpe blanche avant de se relever pour secouer la tête pour ne plus y penser. Seulement, elle ne se doutait pas que quelque part à l'autre bout de l'océan, une autre personne avait aussi ce genre de pensées.

 _Du côté de Whole Cake Island..._

Katakuri marchait d'un pas vite en direction de la salle du trône où se trouvait sa mère. Une fois devant les grandes portes, il les ouvrit dans un vacarme assourdissant tandis que le général sucré marchait rapidement vers l'impératrice pour dire lui d'un ton brusque :

\- 1 an ! Ça fait 1 an que ma femme est parti vers Yamataï ! Et depuis aucunes nouvelles.

\- Où veux tu en venir mon fils ?

\- Autorise moi à me rendre sur l'île pour la ramener ici.

\- Hors de question !

\- Mama...

\- J'ai pourtant été clair la dernière fois non ? Coupa l'impératrice avec un regard noir. Tu dois lui faire confiance sur ce coup mon fils. Elle doit se débrouiller seule cette fois ci.

\- Très bien.

\- N'essaie pas de partir en douce de l'île Katakuri. Prévint Big Mom. Si tu quittes Whole Cake Island, je te promet une punition dont tu t'en souviendra. Peut importe que tu sois mon fils et mon meilleur Sweet commander.

A cette menace, Katakuri s'arrêta pour baisser la tête avant de la tourner brièvement vers sa mère. Celle-ci le regarda avec un regard qui voulait tout dire. Cette menace, elle l'exécuterais, ce n 'était pas du bluff. Quittant la salle, il continua à marcher, ses pensées diriger vers la jeune femme. Ne se doutant pas de la rencontre qu'elle allait faire et qui allait bouleversé sa vie.

 _Yamataï..._

La nuit commençait à tomber et Werewolf, fatigué, remontait vers l'endroit qui lui servait de repaire pour dormir et se cacher des prédateurs. Traînant les pieds, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage, la jeune femme réussit à entrer dans la grotte avant de s'écrouler sur le tas de fourrure et de feuilles qui lui servait de lit. Seulement une fois qu'elle eut fermé les yeux, des images lui vinrent à travers ses paupières fermées. A travers ses yeux fermées, la jeune femme marchait sur un immense sentier rocailleux, deux montagnes se dressaient devant elle. Grande, blanche, s'approchant de plus en plus, quelque chose apparut. Des énormes rouleaux de bronze incrustés dans la roche, 10 en tout. Une main s'approcha du premier pour le tourner d'une certaine manière puis passa au suivant. A la fin, la personne recula, les rouleaux firent un bruit avant de s'enfoncer dans la paroi de la roche pour qu'ensuite, celle-ci s'ouvre. La silhouette s'engouffra à l'intérieur, descendant un immense escalier tailler dans la roche d'une grotte. Une fois au pied de l'immense escalier, elle marcha dans un couloir où le sol était des dalles comportant des motifs étrange. Soudain son pied s'enfonça sur l'une d'entre elle, un pic en sortit et...

Se réveillant en sursaut, Werewolf respira fortement comme si elle sortait de l'eau. Se touchant le corps, elle vit qu'elle n'avait rien. Couverte de sueur, la jeune femme s'essuya le front avant de se mettre sur le côté pour essayer de se rendormir ce qui fut vain. Durant le reste de la nuit, elle s'agita dans son sommeille. Au matin, ayant très mal dormit, son estomac criant famine, elle se leva pour rejoindre l'entrée de la grotte pour y trouver un énorme gibier et...un immense loup au pelage marron et doré assis sur son postérieur qui avait sembler attendre qu'elle se réveil. Surprise, la jeune femme recula au point de tomber sur son postérieur.

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe...

Se massant les fesses, Werewolf releva la tête pour voir le loup s'approcher de la proie pour en arracher la patte pour ensuite la balancer devant elle avant de se rasseoir. Écarquillant les yeux, faisant un aller retour entre la patte et le loup, la jeune femme comprit une chose. Pointant l'animal de l'index, elle éructa :

\- Toi ! C'est toi n'es ce pas ? Toi qui m'avait observer quand je suis arrivée sur l'île. Toi qui m'avait apporter la proie quelques jours plus tard. Qu'es ce que tu me veux exactement ? Qui t'envoie ? Death ?

Alors qu'elle parlait, le loup leva les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête avant de s'approcher pour donner un coup dans la patte. Werewolf regarda le morceau de viande avant de cracher à côté. Ce geste provoqua la fureur du loup qui s'approcha rapidement pour plaquer durement la jeune femme au sol. N'ayant rien vu venir, elle essaya d'enlever l'énorme patte. Ce qui fut vain car l'animal pesait très lourd. Au bout d'un moment la jeune femme laissa tomber. Relevant la tête, elle toisa le loup pour lui balancer :

\- Très bien. Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

Le loup grogna un moment avant d'enlever sa patte pour ensuite prendre le morceau de viande pour le mettre sur le ventre de Werewolf qui poussa un « OUF ». Puis il se dirigea vers le reste de la carcasse pour commencer à manger. Se relevant, la jeune femme regarda la patte puis le loup qui mangeait avant de regarder ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Son ventre se réveilla pour lui signifier qu'elle devait se nourrir. Ayant très faim, Werewolf se jeta alors sur la patte avec vigueur. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes qu'elle finit de manger suivit d'autres morceaux que le loup lui avait balancer. Une fois qu'il ne resta que les os, la jeune femme regarda le loup qui était assis sur son ventre, la tête sur ses pattes avant. Un silence pesant s'invita entre les deux avant d'être briser.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Où es ta meute ?

-...

\- Super...Vive le compagnon de service.

\- (grognement menaçant)

\- Hey ! Inutile de me grogner dessus ! Je ne suis pas ton « louveteau ».

Le loup souffla un bon coup comme pour dire « mais bien sur ». Werewolf leva les yeux au ciel tout en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Pourquoi faut il que ça arrive à moi ?

Pour autant, dans les mois qui suivirent, la présence du loup aida beaucoup la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait repris du poids et elle arrivait à trouver plus facilement sa nourriture grâce à l'aide du loup. On aurait dit qu'il connaissait toute -enfin une partie- de l'île. Pour autant, les nuits n'étaient pas fameuses. Toujours ces drôles de cauchemars. Cette fois, elle était à côté d'un pic qui était apparu comme par enchantement avant de continuer jusqu'à un immense gouffre très, très profond surmonter d'un pont rustique. Une fois qu'elle l'eut traversé, elle continua pendant un moment avant d'arriver à un immense temple avant que...

Werewolf se réveilla en sursaut couverte de sueur. S'essuyant le visage, elle sentait que l'observait et elle n'avait pas tort. Le loup la regardait d'un drôle d'air et la jeune femme comprit quelque chose. S'approchant de lui, elle planta son regard dans le sien pour lui dire :

\- Tu sais où se trouve l'endroit qui hante mes rêves n'es ce pas ? Tu sais où se trouve la tombe de « Death » ?

\- (bâillement)

\- Conduis moi jusqu'à elle.

-...

\- Rhaa ! S'il te plaît, conduis moi jusqu'à Death. Supplia la jeune femme en joignant les mains.

\- (battement de la queue)

\- Oh pitié ! Bon, j'irais moi même.

Se levant elle allait sortir de la grotte quand vif comme un éclair le loup était planté devant elle. Reculant sous le choc, Werewolf fit les gros yeux pour dire qu'il était devait sans aller sauf que cela ne marcha pas du tout. Croisant les bras d'exaspération, la pirate fusilla le loup tout en lançant :

\- Qu'es ce qui cloche encore ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas le bon moment ?

\- (hochement de la tête)

\- C'est une blague ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Allez pousse toi.

Finalement Werewolf ne put sortir car elle se retrouva par terre, une patte de loup sur le thorax l'empêchant de sortir. Et elle avait bien fait de ne pas sortir car la nuit, une violente tempête frappa l'île de plein fouet. Éclairs, bourrasques d'enfer, l'océan déchaîner dont les vagues frappaient comme jamais les rocher. Dehors les animaux essayèrent tant bien que mal de se mettre à l'abri car les plus malchanceux finissaient par mourir. Pour autant, au sommet d'une falaise, une silhouette observait la tempête avec satisfaction malgré la pluie et le fait que ses vêtements lui collait à la peau. Rigolant à gorge déployé, la tête penché en arrière, cette personne se délectait de ce moment.

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Quelle tempête magnifique ! Hum, j'adore ce genre de temps. Il faut que j'en profite, j'aurais bientôt de la visite. Ha ha ha ha ha !

Au matin, Werewolf prit de quoi tenir la route avant de suivre son nouveau compagnon à quatre patte à travers l'épaisse végétation qui composait l'île. Le périple dura quatre jours avant qu'elle ne face une drôle de découverte. Embrocher à un arbre, la jeune femme trouva un corps. Se penchant, elle l'examina avant de dire :

\- Ce cadavre est là depuis un moment. Il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas seul sur cette île mon beau. Bon passons la nuit là, nous continuerons demain. Après tout je te fait entièrement confiance pour le chemin.

Établissement un campement, les deux compagnons se mirent à dormir bien que le sommeil de la jeune femme soit encore plus troubler jusqu' à ce que...

\- Les voilà !

Des voix d'hommes réveillèrent la jeune femme qui se mit debout en grognant comme un loup idem pour son compagnon. Autour d'eux se trouvait un groupe composé de plusieurs hommes qui avaient mauvaises mines. Maigre, les traits tirés, le regard fous, Werewolf se doutait que l'île n'avait pas été tendre avec eux. Soudain, l'un d'eux pointa l'index vers le loup en bafouillant :

\- Lui...c'est lui...

\- Pardon ?! Demanda Werewolf.

\- Il était avec elle...je me souviens...

\- Comment ça avec « elle » ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Attrapez les ! Ordonna le chef.

Tous les hommes se précipitèrent sur le duo sans se douter que la jeune femme allait riposter. Elle avait eu l'avantage mais au final, elle perdit le combat. En effet, l'un des hommes avait un fusil et il avait tirer une balle dans l'épaule gauche de Werewolf. Touchée, la pirate s'effondra en se tenant l'épaule ensanglanté. Par chance, la balle était ressortie. Son compagnon à quatre patte quand à lui avait complètement disparu. S'approchant de la prisonnière, le « chef » se posta devant lui avant de lui demander abruptement :

\- Qui es tu !

-...

CLACK !

\- Répond ! Qui es tu !

\- Pfiou !

CLACK !

\- Répond ! Qui es tu ! Es tu avec cette démone ? Hein ? C'est ça ! Tu es une démone ? Hein ? Aïe !

(coup de d'ongle)

\- Sale garce ! Tu m'a griffer jusqu'au sang !

\- Ta gueule ! Gronda Werewolf.

\- Chef, cette fille n'es pas normale. Regardez ses yeux...Jaunes comme ceux...

\- D'un loup, je sais ! Coupa celui qui était le chef furieux à cause de sa blessure au visage. Je le vois bien crétin ! Mais moi ce qui m'intéresse ce n'est pas ses yeux mais savoir qui elle est !

\- Compte là dessus du con ! Cracha Werewolf. Je ne te dirais pas qui je suis.

(Bruit de coup de poing)

\- Petite insolente !

\- Chef, je pense à un truc...

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Elle a pu arriver comme nous sur cette île.

\- Mais bien sur ! Ironisa l'homme. Tu me prend pour un idiot ou quoi ?

\- Oui. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Pardon ?! Tu veux bien répéter petite peste !

\- Ton homme de main a raison. Répéta la jeune femme d'un calme glaçant. Je ne suis pas avec elle, je suis arrivée sur cette île tout comme vous auparavant.

\- Pourtant tu sembles en bonne santé comparer à nous.

\- J'ai...de l'expérience.

\- Mais bien sur. Je devrais te tuer avant que cette garce ne vienne nous tuer pour prendre notre âme.

\- Alors que vous pourriez directement aller lui faire la peau. Répondit effrontément la jeune femme.

\- Que veux tu dire par là exactement ? Tu saurais où elle se trouve . Peuh laisse moi rire ! Nous avons passer l'île au peigne fin sans jamais trouver son repaire. Et toi, une simple novice, tu saurais la trouver.

\- Exactement. Il faut se diriger vers un sommet où se trouve deux rocher qui se touches presque. Là dans une paroi se trouve une porte.

\- C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Chef. Se manifesta un homme.

\- Quoi !

\- J'ai...j'ai...déjà vu ces rocher.

\- Hein ? Tu plaisantes là ?

\- Pas...du...tout...

\- Et comment elle le saurais alors ?

\- Par des rêves. Répondit Werewolf.

\- Ben tiens. Pathétique !

\- Tuer moi si vous voulez mais...vous finirez pas crever de toute façon. Déclara Werewolf. Alors que si on trouve Death et qu'on l'a tue...il se peut que nous puissions quitter cette île. Mais après vous faite comme vous voulez.

La jeune femme vit l'homme hésitez sentant qu'il réfléchissait à ses paroles si bien qu'au bout de 30 minutes, il annonça sa réponse :

\- Conduis nous petite peste !

\- Et en échange ?

\- Tu restes en vie. Allez debout !

D'un geste brusque, la jeune femme fut mise debout non sans grimacer de douleur à cause de sa blessure. Prenant son bandana, elle le mit sur son épaule blesser avant de commencer à marcher devant le groupe d'homme dont le chef juste derrière elle. Tous le groupe marcha à travers l'immense végétation. Malgré le sang qui lui gouttait le long du bras, Werewolf se sentait à l'aise comparer à ses comparses qui tremblaient comme des feuilles pour certains. A un moment, un immense ours se dressa devant eux foutant la trouille à plusieurs hommes alors que la jeune femme tua l'animal avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Partageant la viande, ils mangèrent tous tranquillement. Pendant son repas, la pirate se demandait où était passé son compagnon à quatre pattes avant de se remettre en route. Alors qu'ils gravissaient un immense sentier, ils purent voir les immenses rocher se dresser devant eux. Une fois au bout du sentier, tous purent voir alors incrusté dans une paroi rocheuse d'immense rouleau de bronze rouiller. Des murmures se firent entendre alors que la jeune femme sentait les poils de sa nuque se dresser derrière, signe qu'un danger se trouvait derrière la porte.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand on tapa son dos assez violemment qu'elle faillit trébucher. Se retournant, un grognement lui échappa alors qu'elle toisait le chef du groupe d'homme. Celui-ci la toisa d'un air narquois avant de lui balancer :

\- Puisque tu disais la vérité, tu dois savoir comment ouvrir la « porte ». Va s'y, on te regarde faire.

Jetant un regard noir, elle s'approcha vers la paroi pour toucher un premier anneau de bronze. Se penchant, Werewolf y vit des drôles de symboles qu'elle reconnut aisément pour la simple raison qu'elle les avait vus dans ses rêves. Posant ses deux mains sur le premier, fermant ses yeux pour se concentré, la jeune femme fouilla dans sa mémoire. Las d'attendre, le chef du groupe croisa les bras avant de balancer :

\- Alors ça vient ?

Rouvrant les yeux, la pirate tourna alors l'anneau de bronze dont le bruit surpris tout le monde. Dès que l'anneau fut bon, elle passa au suivant. Tournant chaque anneaux, Werewolf s'arrêta pour reculer alors qu'un mécanisme se fit entendre. Puis tout à coup, les anneaux s'enfoncèrent dans la paroi avant que celle-ci ne se fissure pour ensuite disparaître dans un bruit assourdissant laissant un trou. S'approchant doucement, la jeune femme vit alors des marches qui formaient un escalier du moins ce qui en restait. En effet, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de marche avant de se finir en un gouffre de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Sans corde pour descendre, c'était la mort assurée. Plongé dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le chef de la bande s'approcher alors qu'il lui disait :

\- Bravo et maintenant on fait comment pour descendre madame la génie ?

\- On va chercher des lianes. Répondit d'un ton glaçant la jeune femme.

Le petit groupe chercha des lianes qui furent tresser ensemble pour former une solide corde qui fut attachée à un immense rocher avant que le reste fut jeter à l'intérieur. Bien entendu ce fut Werewolf qui dut descendre à l'intérieur pour tester la corde. Une fois en bas, la jeune femme fit signe aux autres de descendre. Une fois tout le monde en bas, ils marchèrent tout droit jusqu' à ce qu'elle s'arrête d'un coup.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Werewolf reconnut le sol et son sang se glaça au souvenir de celui-ci. Fermant brièvement es yeux, elle les rouvrit pour dire :

\- Faite très attention où vous marcher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le sol est...

(Pic sortant du sol)

\- PUTAIN ! Hurla un gars en reculant.

\- Truffé de piège. Termina la jeune femme.

Hélas, un des hommes avait marché sur une dalle qui était un piège pour se retrouver transpercer tout du long, la pointe sortant de la bouche. Secouant la tête, la jeune femme recommença à marcher avant de se faire arrêter par une main sur son épaule blesser.

\- Tu aurais pu nous le dire avant petite peste.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait avant que ton gars ne marche dessus pauvre con !

\- Attention. Encore un autre faux pas et...

\- Et quoi ? Tue moi et tes hommes et toi vous êtes mort.

\- Petite peste !

L'homme serra l'épaule blesser avant de la pousser en avant. Grognant en se tenant l'épaule, elle continua à marcher. L'étape suivant fut le gouffre immense où bizarrement se trouvait une échelle. Tous continuait à marcher avant de s'arrêter à cause de ce qui se dressait devant eux : un temple. Le groupe s'y dirigea pour y entrer. Devant eux se trouvait des couloirs de pierre avec des caveau où se trouvait des cadavre voir de la poussière. Alors qu'elle avançait, Werewolf crut voir du coin de l'œil une silhouette qui lui était familière. Elle voulut y jeter un coup d'œil mais fut ramener à la réalité par le chef de la bande. Un escalier se présenta devant eux qui menait à un tombeau en pierre blanche. Quelqu'un alors souffla de peur :

\- C'est sa tombe...

\- Allez en route !

\- Mais chef...

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Vous ne pensez pas que...

\- Trouillard !

Tous le monde descendit l'escalier sauf la jeune femme qui resta au bord pendant un petit moment. Son sixième sens la taquinait grandement. Quelque chose clochait et elle se sentait observé. Pour autant, elle devait suivre le reste du groupe, sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison. Arrivé devant le tombeau, la pirate se mit à regarder les fresques qui ornait la salle tandis que le groupe s'évertuait à ouvrir la dalle de pierre.

Observant les fresques, elle y vit des scènes étranges. Des loups géants, une femme vêtu de blanc, des hommes et des femmes avec des yeux jaunes. Ce qui était vraiment bizarre. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle se retourna d'un coup quand un gros « BOUM » assourdissant se fit entendre. Le petit groupe avait réussit à enlever le couvercle de la tombe qui se brisa une fois au sol. Tous le monde s'était approchés avant que l'un d'eux ne dise :

\- Il est vide...

\- C'est quoi ce délire encore ? Cracha le chef. Toi ! Dis moi où elle est !

\- J'en sais rien. Répondit Werewolf.

\- Menteuse !

\- Je ne suis pas une menteuse.

\- J'aurais du te buter dès que je t'ai vu.

\- Chef...

\- Petite peste ! Sauvageonne !

\- Chef !

\- Quoi encore !

\- Ce truc n'est pas vide...

\- Hein ? Qu'es ce que...

( bruit d'un corps transpercer)

\- Oh la vache !

En effet, le tombeau n'était pas vide. C'était en réalité deux paires d'ailes noires qui couvraient le fond et qui une fois déployés avaient transpercé le corps du premier homme qui c'était trouvé à leur porté. Werewolf pour la première fois de sa vie avait peur car elle était tétanisée sur place en voyant ce qui était rattachée. Une silhouette couverte d'ossement portant des lambeaux de vêtement blanc avec une hache dans la main droite. Sa tête était un crâne de loup où deux petites lumières rouge lui servait de yeux. La jeune femme pouvait clairement voir qu'elle n'était pas contente d'avoir été déranger. Braquant son regard sur tout le monde, elle se mit à hurler d'un cri ressemblant à celui d'un loup mais en beaucoup plus lugubre et strident. Se bouchant les oreilles, Werewolf vit alors plusieurs yeux jaunes apparaître avant de voir plus distinctement qu'il s'agissait de loups pour le moins étranges. En fait ils étaient exactement comme la créature sortie du tombeau. S'arrêtant de crier, balançant le corps qui alla se cogner contre le mur, elle se mit à parler d'une voix d'outre tombe :

\- Tuez les tous !

 **N/A : Wow ! Que de rebondissement ! Pauvre Katakuri et pauvre Werewolf. Dans quelle pétrin c'est elle encore fourrée me direz vous ? Pour ça il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. Pardon pour ce retard mais avec ma vie personnelle et ma vie professionnelle, j'avais que très peu de temps libre pour écrire. Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent encore et qui aiment ma fic. Passez un bon dimanche.**


End file.
